My Pokéreality : Voyage à Kanto
by Nyu72
Summary: Lorsqu'il fut convoqué à Paris par lettre, le jeune fan et expert de Pokémon ne s'attendait pas à pouvoir réaliser un de ses plus grands rêves : entrer dans sa cartouche de jeu et remplacer le héros dans la magnifique aventure de Pokémon. Mais être un vrai dresseur s'avérera plus dur que de commander les créatures en pressant le bouton A sans regarder la console. Bien plus dur.
1. Le départ

Pokéball, go ! Un tour, deux tours, trois tours, bip. Et voilà. Je viens d'attraper le Pokémon qu'il me manquait. Lorsque je m'étais procuré la dernière version, je pensais qu'elle me résisterait plus longtemps mais finalement non. Je sauvegardai puis éteignis le jeu avant de regarder par la fenêtre. Le train dans lequel je jouais à ma Nintendo DS était loin d'être arrivé à destination. Ma destination ? Paris. J'avais reçu une lettre d'invitation chez moi un peu suspecte me demandant de me rendre là-bas, à une adresse bien précise, stipulant qu'ils auraient besoin de mes compétences.

Âgé de vingt ans et ne travaillant pas par manque de motivation, je pensais que cela valait le coup d'aller voir ce qu'ils me proposaient. Je ne savais pas comment ils avaient eu mon nom et adresse, ni quelles étaient ces 'compétences' dont ils avaient parlé. Mais bon, je m'étais mis en route. Pourquoi ? Je pensais à la dernière phrase de leur lettre. Il y était écrit dans une belle police et tout en anglais : 'Nous pourrons faire de votre rêve une réalité.'. Je ne savais pas quel était mon rêve, je n'avais toujours aucun but dans ma vie et je passais mes journées dans l'univers de Pokémon. Anime, livres, jeux, tournois en ligne. Pokémon était la seule chose qui me passionnait vraiment, ce qui n'était pas vraiment utile ou accepté dans ce pays.

Lassé au bout d'une minute de regarder dehors par cette vitre mal lavée, je remis ma Nintendo DS dans mon sac et en sortis une Gameboy Advance armée du jeu Pokémon Rubis. Je l'avais déjà fini un paquet de fois comme tout comme mes autres jeux Pokémon mais je ne me lassais jamais de les recommencer. Il y avait tant de manière de finir ces jeux en prenant toujours une équipe différente. C'était vraiment le bonheur.

Le train arriva finalement à Paris. À partir d'ici, je serais perdu. La simple adresse sur ce bout de papier ne m'aidait pas à me localiser et le plan que j'avais regardé n'indiquait que des centaines de rues identiques. C'était pour cela que je n'aimais pas les grandes villes. En tentant de sortir de la gare, je me rendis compte que je savais pas où était la sortie. C'était tellement immense ici. Je tournai pendant approximativement vingt minutes et finis enfin par trouver. J'empruntai alors l'une des portes qui menaient vers l'extérieur. Dehors, la première chose qui me tapa à l'œil était une magnifique Porsche noire garée juste à bas de l'escalier reliant l'entrée au trottoir. Je n'y connaissais pas grand chose en voiture mais je m'étais dis que celle-ci devait valoir très cher. Deux hommes en costard et lunettes noires étaient postés devant. Ils me mettaient mal à l'aise pour une raison quelconque. L'un des deux hommes entreprit de monter l'escalier. Je descendis, tâchant de ne pas croiser son regard mais il me parla :

– Vous êtes celui que M. Trock à convoqué ?

Je sursautai lorsque sa voix résonna dans l'air, mais me rappelai que le nom de M. Trock était celui qui signait la lettre. J'acquiesçai alors. Il me montra alors la Porsche de la main et dit pendant que j'observais le second homme ouvrir la portière arrière de la voiture :

– Il nous a chargé de vous amener à lui. Suivez-nous.

Je n'avais aucune objection, cela résoudrait le problème de la recherche du lieu. Mais ce M. Trock me semblait tout à coup beaucoup plus important que je ne le pensais au départ. Je ne voyais pas ce que ce genre de personne pouvait bien me vouloir.

Nous roulions depuis plusieurs minutes et l'envie de continuer ma version Rubis me démangeait affreusement. J'étais comme ça à chaque fois en voiture, comme en train ou en bus. Mais ils me verraient mal si je jouais devant eux et je n'étais pas sûr de vouloir ça. Je me retins donc de toutes forces pendant tout le trajet, me vengeant sur les biscuits qu'ils me proposaient.

Un immense building me faisant étrangement penser au bâtiment de la Sylphe SARL se dressait devant nous. Une fois tous à l'extérieur du véhicule, les deux hommes se mirent droits devant la voiture, comme à la gare, et celui qui était venu me chercher m'annonça que je devrais continuer seul à partir d'ici. Ce qui me stressai un peu, le bâtiment était vraiment imposant, je ne me sentais pas à ma place juste en étant dans la même rue que lui. Mais bon, j'avançai courageusement vers la porte et pénétrai à l'intérieur. Et fus impressionné. La salle était immense et peu pourvue en mobilier. De petits arbres plantés dans des pots étaient placés dans la pièce. Six côte à côte et deux isolés vers la gauche et six ensemble également mais trois isolés pour la droite. Une vaste étendue d'eau ressemblant à deux carrés reliés par un rectangle prenait une grande partie du milieu de la pièce. Je pouvais également voir sur ma gauche, le bureau d'accueil et à ma droite un escalier lui-même à droite d'un ascenseur. Ma tête commençait à me faire mal, je croyais rêver. La disposition du mobilier de cette pièce était la même que celle du bâtiment de la Sylphe. N'étais-je plus à Paris ? Quand étais-je arrivé à Safrania ? Celui qui avait fait construire cette pièce devait vraiment être fan de Pokémon... Et très fortuné. Peut-être que cette passion était la raison de ma venue. Mais cela n'expliquait pas comment il aurait entendu parler de moi. Je me dirigeai vers l'hôtesse d'accueil qui me sourit d'un sourire trop large que je tentais de lui rendre. Avant de tomber à genoux. Ma vue se troubla, mon ventre me fit souffrir, je posai les coudes au sol puis m'étalai par terre. Ma vision se noircit.

Lorsque j'ouvris mes yeux, ma vue était toujours trouble, comme si j'allais me rendormir dans peu de temps. Les quelques couleurs que je distinguais étaient sombres pour la plupart. J'étais assis sur une chaise et ligoté par de simples cordes à celle-ci. Même sans, je n'aurais pas eu la force de me lever. Le premier signe de vie dans cette pièce qui me parvint fut une voix. Une voix d'homme, assez âgé mais pas trop avec un accent britannique prononcé. Je levai la tête vers lui mais ne pouvais seulement apercevoir le point rouge au bout de sa cigarette ainsi que vaguement sa silhouette dans cette sombre pièce.

– Enfin, vous vous réveillez. Content de voir que vous avez accepté les biscuits de mes hommes, cela m'aura éviter de recourir à des méthodes plus violentes...

Il s'assit face à moi dans la pénombre et, me voyant dans l'incapacité de répondre immédiatement, enchaîna :

– Comme vous devez vous en doutez, je suis M. Trock, votre nouvel employeur. Car oui, vous avez maintenant un travail. Un travail qu'il vous est impossible de refuser. Mais, je pense que mon offre pourrait vous intéresser.

Je mourrais d'envie de savoir ce qu'il comptait me dire, mais je commençais à somnoler à nouveau je ne tiendrais pas longtemps. Je sentis ma tête tomber lourdement en avant. Je me forçai à garder les yeux ouverts et tâchai avec difficulté de relever ma tête. Je lui dis faiblement :

– Venez-en... au fait.

– Oh oui, excusez-moi. C'est vrai qu'il nous reste pas beaucoup de temps avant votre prochain sommeil. Vous êtes ici grâce à votre magnifique performance en ligne... Je veux bien sûr parler du tournoi national Pokémon. Arriver vainqueur du pays avec seulement une équipe d'évolution d'Évoli, ce n'est pas rien. Vos adversaires utilisaient tous des légendaires pourtant.

Le tournoi en ligne d'Octobre, j'avais pris cette équipe sans avoir l'intention de gagner, mais mes adversaires avaient de si mauvaises stratégies que la victoire fut aisée. À part le type de la finale qui avait bien failli m'avoir... Et finir à ma place ici, si je comprenais bien. Mais retrouver mon nom et adresse à partir d'un simple pseudonyme, ce M. Trock n'était pas n'importe qui. Je tentai un peu d'humour :

– Merci... Mais c'est un peu... poussé pour un acte de... fan.

– Haha, oui, je pense bien que vous devez être un peu surpris de mon invitation. Pour en venir au fait, comme vous dîtes, j'avais besoin de quelqu'un comme vous pour l'une de mes expériences.

– Ne pourrait-on pas en parler après ? Quand je serais plus... reposé ?

Juste le fait de m'entendre dire le mot 'reposé' me donnait encore plus envie de dormir.

– Malheureusement non mon cher Eevee-man, la prochaine fois que nous nous verrons, vous aurez déjà les réponses que vous demandez.

Eevee-man était le pseudonyme que j'avais pris pour ce concours, Eevee étant le nom d'Évoli en anglais. Encore quelque chose que j'avais choisi pour blaguer. M. Trock remit sa cigarette à sa bouche et inhala sa fumée lentement. Je puisai dans mes dernières forces pour lui déclarer :

– Dans ce cas, laissez-moi dormir. À la prochaine... Patron.

– Comme vous voudrez, Eevee-man. We can make your dream a reality.

Pourquoi il me parlait en anglais au moment où je perdais connaissance ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, mais j'avais bien cru entendre la phrase inscrite à la fin de la lettre. Sur quoi portaient ces expériences ? Comptaient-ils me les infliger avant ou après mon réveil ? Ma tête me faisait mal, je ne tiendrais plus longtemps. Je fermai les yeux et m'endormis assis et ligoté sur cette chaise.

* * *

_Voici donc ma toute première fan-fiction, Voyage à Kanto._

_Malgré les quelques similitudes, ce n'est pas un Nuzlocke Challenge mais vous le verrez sûrement par vous-même._

_Bonne lecture !_


	2. Bourg Palette

Je me réveillai enfin. Mais où ? J'étais dans un lit plus confortable placé dans un angle de pièce et constatai être déjà habillé en habits en grande partie de couleur rouge et blanc. J'arborais même une casquette aux mêmes couleurs. Je regardai autour de moi. La pièce était très pauvre en mobilier : à ma gauche, un bureau sur lequel était posé un sac à dos et une commode sur laquelle était posé un ordinateur, assez ancien au vu de son look et, au centre de la pièce, se trouvait une télévision ancien modèle placée derrière une Super Nintendo, ce qui n'était pas récent non plus. Peut-être les expériences dont parlait M. Trock consistait à me ramener dans le passé. Un escalier d'angle était à l'opposé de la pièce par rapport à mon lit. Je me dirigeai vers lui et l'empruntai en marchant doucement. Je m'arrêtai à l'angle et jetai un œil dans la pièce du dessous. Qui n'était pas non plus très meublée. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui attirait mon attention, mais plutôt cette femme dans la pièce, assise sur la chaise la plus proche de l'escalier devant une table qui en comportait quatre. C'était une femme aux cheveux mi-longs noirs vraiment belle ayant approximativement la trentaine. Je m'approchai d'elle sans m'en rendre compte, elle se retourna et me dit :

– Bon. Il arrive qu'un jour le fils aimé quitte la maison. C'est la vie ! Le Prof. Chen te cherche. Il est dans la maison voisine.

Puis elle se retourna et contempla la table à nouveau. Je n'en croyais ni mes yeux ni mes oreilles. Pokémon Version Rouge. En vrai ? Un rêve ? Je me retournai et mis un énorme coup de tête au mur pour voir si je me réveillais. La conséquence fut que la mère de Red, le héros de Pokémon Rouge, se leva et accourut vers moi. Elle me frôla le front des mains et me demanda :

– Red ! Tu vas bien ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est passé par la tête bon sang ?

Là, je ne savais quoi répondre. Non seulement, elle me confondait avec son propre fils mais elle pouvait également réagir à des actions ? L'endroit où l'on m'avait envoyé était plus libre que Pokémon... Pokémon... Ah ! Ça voulait dire que j'allais avoir un Pokémon dans pas longtemps ! Je répondit à la mère de Red :

– Ce n'était rien Maman. Bon, je vais voir le Professeur Chen. À plus.

– Oui, vas-y. Je t'aime mon cœur.

Ces lignes-là n'étaient pas non plus dans le jeu originel, mais passons. Je vais voir à quoi ressemble un Pokémon ici !

Je sortis rapidement de la maison. Deux petites maisons, un laboratoire, la femme rousse en robe blanche qui marchait de façon aléatoire, oui, c'était bien le Bourg Palette. Celle-ci était d'ailleurs bien plus jolie. Je m'approchai d'elle et lui dit simplement :

– Bonjour !

À ma grande surprise, elle me répondit :

– Salut Red. Alors, c'est aujourd'hui que tu reçois ton premier Pokémon n'est-ce pas ?

Ouah, ça sortait d'où tout ça ? Elle était sensé me dire qu'elle élevait des Pokémon pour se protéger si ma mémoire était bien bonne. Je lui répondis alors :

– Oui j'ai vraiment hâte. Bon, j'y vais.

Et je partis sans qu'elle ne me donne de réponse. Je m'adossai contre le mur du laboratoire et la regardai. Elle avait repris sa démarche aléatoire dans le Bourg Palette. C'était étrange qu'elle ne dise pas la phrase qu'elle devait dire. Si M. Trock m'avait mis dans Pokémon Rouge, je pensais qu'il aurait respecté les phrases puisqu'il semblait tenir à Pokémon. Suffisamment pour me kidnapper en tout cas. Puis, j'eus une idée. Peut-être l'avait-il fait. Si je me comportais comme Red, les gens diraient peut-être leurs phrases habituelles... Il fallait que je tente. Je m'approchai à nouveau de la jeune fille rousse et me rappela ce que Red savait faire de mieux grâce à sa citation dans Pokémon Or. Je me mis devant elle et la fixa. Rien. Elle tourna à droite. Je recommença et fis mine de vouloir lui parler. Elle me dit alors :

– J'élève des Pokémon, moi aussi ! Une fois forts, ils pourront me protéger !

Yes ! C'était ça ! Le temps que je jubilais de ma découverte sur ce nouveau monde qui s'offrait à moi, elle partit sans m'adresser un mot de plus.

Maintenant, j'étais sûr de me trouver dans Pokémon Rouge. Et dans une version détaillé et vivante en plus. Que rêver de mieux ? … 'Nous pourrons faire de votre rêve une réalité', hein ? Je comprenais mieux maintenant. Bon, si tout se passait comme dans le jeu, alors, direction maison. Je partis en courant vers ma chambre m'attirant les regards à l'extérieur de la fille rousse et à l'intérieur de la mère de Red. _Red ne courait pas, c'est vrai_... Je rentrai dans la chambre, récupérai le sac sur le bureau et le mis sur mon dos avant de m'intéresser à l'ordinateur. J'ouvris la commode du dessous, rien dedans. Normal, fallait pas rêver non plus. Le PC était un modèle bizarre. Il n'y avait qu'un bouton POWER en bas à droite de l'écran et rien d'autre. J'allumai alors le PC et l'écran qui s'alluma était similaire à celui de ma Gameboy : 'RETIRER OBJET', 'STOCKER OBJET', 'JETER OBJET', 'DECONNEXION'. N'ayant aucun outil pour sélectionner, j'appuyai par hasard sur l'écran, et cela fonctionna. _Des écrans tactiles à l'époque de la Super Nintendo, où va le monde ?_ J'appuyai donc sur 'retirer objet', sur la potion qui m'attendait patiemment, encore une fois pour dire que je n'en voulais qu'une puis l'écran afficha : 'Retrait de : POTION.' J'attendis quelques secondes pour voir d'où ça allait sortir et entendis un bruit dans la commode, que j'ouvris aussitôt. Une bouteille semblable à un spray, c'était bien la Potion que je voulais. Je la pris et la mis dans mon sac avant de regarder le haut de l'intérieur de la commode pour voir si c'était bien sorti par là. Et maintenant, direction le laboratoire du Professeur Chen.

Je fis le chemin en marchant cette fois, pour éviter d'attirer l'attention et puis, vu la taille de la ville, ça irait vite quand même. J'arrivai vite fait dans le laboratoire séparé en deux par quatre étagères de livres de chaque côté au milieu de la pièce. Dans la partie dans laquelle j'étais, deux assistants qui semblaient jumeaux regardaient dans tous les sens sur place et une fille identique à celle de l'extérieur marchait n'importe où dans le bâtiment de recherche de ce bourg. J'avançai un peu, jusqu'à apercevoir... Blue. Il était vraiment trop cool. Le meilleur cosplayeur du monde. Mais quand même, créer un être parfaitement identique à la réalité devrait être impossible à notre époque. Je me demandais si je ressemblais autant à Red. Je m'approchais de Blue. Je n'aurais pas beaucoup d'autres occasions de lui parler durant le jeu.

– Salut Blue.

– Yo ! Red ! Pépé n'est pas là !

Étrange, c'était sa vrai phrase. Je continuai :

– Oui, je sais. Je me demandais juste... Lequel tu vas choisir ?

– Bien évidemment, le meilleur !

– Qui est... ?

– Si je te le dis et que tu choisis en premier, tu le prendras. Même si avec toi, il ne pourra être que minable. Et puis, mon pépé me laissera sûrement prendre le mien en premier.

Je fus obligé de sourire, ces expressions démodées y sont pour quelque chose, le fait que je sache que je vais choisir en premier aussi mais voir ce jeu en version réelle était vraiment quelque chose de merveilleux à mes yeux. Je partis sans dire au revoir, de toute façon, les PNJ n'étaient pas programmés pour m'en vouloir. Je voulus faire un autre essai, je m'approchai d'un assistant et lui demandai :

– Excusez-moi, où est le professeur ?

– Il est parti pour le moment, mais si tu t'approches des hautes herbes, tu le verras sans doute.

– Merci.

Oh le spoil. Il semblerait que cette liberté d'expression puisse aider à finir le jeu plus facilement. D'habitude, lui et l'autre assistant ne disent que...

– J'assiste le PROF. CHEN. Je suis donc son... ta daaa ! … ASSISTANT !

Il me fit sursauter. J'étais resté trop longtemps devant lui sans rien dire. Ça avait dû lancer sa phrase du jeu. Par contre, cette phrase sonnait encore plus mal quand on l'entendait que quand on la lisait. Surtout le 'Ta daaa'...

Je sortis donc du laboratoire et me dirigeai vers le nord de la ville. Je trouvai rapidement les hautes herbes et constatai qu'elles portaient bien leur nom. Elles faisaient presque ma taille ! Comment trouver un Roucool ou un Rattata là-dedans ? Bon, de toute façon, ce n'était pas ma priorité. Je m'immergeai dans les herbes et entendis :

– Hé toi, là ! Ne pars pas !

Le professeur arriva en trombe devant les herbes et me fit face, avec un regard furieux qui dissimulait mal son inquiétude. Il me cria dessus :

– C'est super dangereux ! Des Pokémon sauvages infestent les hautes herbes ! Il te faut un Pokémon pour te protéger... J'ai trouvé ! Suis moi !

Et je le suivis en pensant que son petit-fils savait que j'allais avoir un Pokémon alors qu'il venait d'en avoir l'idée. _Je trouve des incohérences dans ton jeu, Trock_ ! Il m'emmena au laboratoire où Blue attendit que nous nous mettions en place avant de prendre la parole :

– Pépé ! J'en ai marre d'attendre !

– Blue ? Heu... Ah, c'est vrai ! Je t'ai dit de venir... Tiens Red ! Voici trois Pokémon !

Je l'interrompis.

– Attendez, vous lui dîtes de venir, vous oubliez et pris sur le fait, vous passez à autre chose ? Pauvre petit !

Ce fut Blue qui me répondit :

– Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié, minable. Et puis avec pépé, j'ai l'habitude. Vas-y pépé, continue...

Pauvre Blue, avoir l'habitude de ce genre de choses ne le rendait que plus triste à mes yeux. Le professeur Chen continua alors en me regardant d'un mauvais œil :

– Hum, hum. Donc, les trois Pokémon sont dans des Pokéballs. Plus jeune, j'étais un sacré dresseur de Pokémon ! Eh oui ! Mais avec l'âge, il ne m'en reste plus que trois ! Choisis-en un !

À cet instant, je me demandais comment il avait fait pour se retrouver dans cette situation. Il les avait tous relâchés, ou peut-être les Pokémon pouvaient mourir de vieillesse qui sait ? Pourtant, ils étaient jeunes ceux que nous allions avoir... Blue interrompit mes pensées par ses lamentations :

– Ben ! Pépé ! Mon pépé ! Et moi ?

– Patience, Blue ! Tu en auras un aussi !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de narguer Blue.

– Je sais que tu ne veux pas de ma pitié, Blue. Mais je veux bien te laisser choisir en premier. J'ai une chance sur trois de tomber sur celui que tu veux tu sais ?

– Je n'en ai pas besoin, ça m'étonnerait que tu ais ce qu'il faut pour savoir lequel est le meilleur.

Le professeur nous dit :

– Surtout qu'aucun de vous deux ne sait quels Pokémon sont dans ces Pokéballs.

Bon, inutile de pousser l'incohérence plus loin. Je pourrais devenir Maître Pokémon et tout commencerait par ce choix et le match qui s'en suivrait. Je m'avançai vers la table sur laquelle les trois Pokéballs étaient placés. Chose nouvelle, le côté rouge de la Pokémon était suffisamment transparent pour voir le Pokémon à l'intérieur, en format miniature. Je me rappelais de la première fois où j'ai joué à ce jeu. Par pure nostalgie, j'allais commencer avec le même. Je mis ma main sur la Pokéball du milieu et dis au professeur Chen :

– Je prends Carapuce !

Blue s'avança également, passa à ma droite et prit la Pokéball devant lui en disant :

– Je prends celui-ci !

Comme prévu, il avait pris le Bulbizarre. Je le regardai et me moquai :

– En effet, Blue. Il n'y avait aucune chance que je prenne Bulbizarre.

– T-Tais-toi ! Mon Pokémon est plus fort que le tien !

Je souris large et me dirigea vers la sortie, lançant la Pokéball de Carapuce en l'air et la rattrapant en marchant. Vouloir avoir l'air cool devant des programmes, c'était plutôt ridicule. Mais ils semblaient si réels. Lorsque je mis un pied devant entre les deux étagères de livres, j'entendis mon rival m'appeler, signal du début de ma première bataille :

– Viens te battre, minable ! me dit-il en envoyant son Bulbizarre au combat.

Je me tournai vers son grand-père et demandai :

– Cela ne vous dérange pas que l'on se batte dans votre labo ?

– Vos Pokémon sont encore un peu faibles pour y faire des dégâts irréparables. Et puis, je ne pense pas pouvoir faire entendre raison à mon têtu de petit-fils

_Soumis !_ Bien, j'appuyai une fois sur le bouton central de ma Pokéball et le dirigeai vers le terrain qui s'était formé par la distance entre nous deux. Une germe rouge s'en échappa et la forme du Carapuce se matérialisa du haut de son demi-mètre. Incroyable. Les Pokémon étaient tout simplement magnifiques, et ils semblaient si réels. J'avais envie de prendre Carapuce et le serrer entre mes bras mais, le temps était au combat. J'allais employé la même stratégie que durant le jeu. Je hurlai :

– Carapuce ! Mimi-Queue !

Mon tout nouveau Pokémon tourna alors le dos à l'adversaire et remua sa charmante queue en spirale de gauche à droite. Bulbizarre hésita brièvement mais sur ordre de son maître, se jeta de tout son poids sur mon Carapuce. Je comptais répliquer avec la même jusqu'à la fin :

– Attaque Charge !

Presque à tour de rôle, nos Pokémon esquivaient une attaque de son adversaire avant d'en porter une qui atteignait son but. Parfois, le Pokémon de mon rival se stoppait dans sa charge pour crier son nom ce qui avait pour effet de stopper Carapuce dans sa course moins d'une seconde. Probablement son attaque Rugissement. Nous en étions arrivés au point où nos deux Pokémon étaient à bout de force. Je voyais Carapuce qui se tenait à quatre pattes avec difficulté. Je ne perdis pas de temps. J'ouvris mon sac et en sortis la potion. Elle ressemblait à du spray donc s'appliquait sûrement de la même manière. J'ordonnai :

– Carapuce ! Reviens ici !

Il obtempéra directement se plaçant devant moi et mettant sa tête sur le côté en émettant un 'Cara' interrogatif et faible. Je pressai alors le haut de la potion en visant la petite tortue bleue et l'effet fut immédiat. Carapuce était en plein forme. Surpris, il se toucha le carapace cherchant ses blessures et bondit sur place en criant :

– Cara ! Cara !

– Allez Carapuce, le combat n'est pas terminé. Finis-le avec une attaque Charge !

Le Bulbizarre se releva péniblement et rugit faiblement mais Carapuce lui fonça dessus et lui pressa sur sa tête ses neuf kilogrammes à pleine vitesse. Lorsque le Bulbizarre tomba à terre, je m'apprêtais à l'achever mais le professeur Chen intervint :

– Stop Red ! Le combat est fini. Tu peux rappeler ton Carapuce.

Je dirigeai la Pokéball de Carapuce vers celui-ci et dis comme dans le dessin animé :

– Carapuce, reviens !

Blue était encore sous le choc. Il hurla :

– QUOI ? Incroyable ! J'ai pas pris le bon Pokémon !

Ça, je le lui avais bien dit. Le professeur s'avança vers lui et lui dit :

– Allez Blue, tu connais les règles de la Ligue. Lorsque tu perds un match, tu dois donner la moitié de l'argent que tu as sur toi.

– Grr.

À contrecœur, il s'avança vers moi et me tendit des billets. Au moment où je les touchai, la carte que j'avais d'accrochée au cou par un collier se mit à briller et l'argent disparut de ma main. Étonné, je la détachai et y jetai un œil. C'était ma carte de dresseur, la même que dans le premier jeu. Les cent soixante-quinze pokédollars de Blue venait de s'ajouter au solde total. Pratique comme porte-monnaie. Après m'avoir donné l'argent, Blue dit avant de partir :

– Ok ! Je vais entraîner mes Pokémon ! Red ! Pépé ! À plus tard !

Je sortis également du lieu de mon premier combat. Une fois dehors, je regardai la Pokéball de Carapuce. Et je constatai un changement autre que la transparence du côté rouge. Le dessous de la balle, sur le coté blanc, était marqué d'un '6'. Carapuce étant le Pokémon numéro sept, c'était soit le numéro de fabrication de la Pokéball, soit le niveau actuel de Carapuce.

Je partis vers le sud du bourg, à un endroit où une longue étendue d'eau permettait à un dresseur possédant la CS Surf de se rendre à Cramois'Île. Je libérai Carapuce dedans et le contemplai nager avec bonheur dans cette eau salée infestée de Tentacool. Ils ne devraient pas venir l'attaquer tant que nous restions dans le village mais on ne savait pas se qu'il pouvait se passer dans cette réalité virtuelle. Carapuce sortit de l'eau tout souriant pour venir me voir. Je tendis une main vers lui et caressai sa petite tête écailleuse.

Quand soudain, le ciel prit une couleur grisâtre et flasha régulièrement en émettant un grincement strident. Je tombai à genoux en me bouchant les oreilles. Carapuce lui, était entièrement rentré dans sa carapace et tournait sur lui même. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de penser ça mais c'était un bon moyen de lui apprendre Tour Rapide bien que l'attaque n'existait pas dans cette version. Une voix dans ma tête résonna alors. Une voix que je connaissais, la voix d'un homme britannique approchant la cinquantaine qui mit fin au grésillement.

– Eevee-man, vous êtes encore là ?

Après avoir regardé partout autour de moi, je m'aperçus que Carapuce avait cessé de tourner, je pouvais toujours voir la fille rousse à la robe blanche les mains aux oreilles. Elle semblait être en train de crier mais elle était immobile. Le monde dans lequel j'étais se trouvait bien être un programme informatique. Je parlai alors simplement à haute voix pour répondre à M. Trock.

– Oui, que se passe t-il ici ?

– L'expérience a échouée. Les programmes sont devenus fous à cause du système de liberté. Les dialogues que vous avez créé prennent une place considérable sur la cartouche. Le jeu est en train de s'effacer.

– Quoi ? Que dois-je faire dans ce cas ?

– Supprimer les dialogues originels ne nous a pas donné suffisamment de place. Et les infinités de dialogues que vous avez créé en parlant aux PNJ ne peuvent être effacés. Le seul moyen de faire de la place et d'enlever le mode 'Sécurité du Joueur'.

– C'est à dire ?

– Le monde va changer, nos meilleurs informaticiens sont sur le coup. Le Bourg Palette restera intact le temps que vous vous y trouviez pour éviter de vous effacer au passage.

– Faîtes-moi juste sortir d'ici.

– Impossible, le mode de sécurité est déjà en train d'être désinstallé. Votre retrait de la partie de force entraînerait votre mort. Vous devez quitter le jeu par la voie naturelle. Battre le Conseil des 4 et affronter Mewtwo.

– Finir le jeu donc... Pas de problème pour moi. Quels sont les changements ?

– Le monde va devenir très réaliste, les villes grandir, les habitants auront des vraies émotions. Tu pourras acheter tout et n'importe quoi.

– Comment ça ?

– Je parlais surtout de vivres. Vous et vos Pokémon pourrez mourir de faim. Et sans le mode de sécurité, les Pokémon peuvent également périr en combat. Un Pokémon mort est supprimé du fichier, et donc, perdu à jamais. Pareil pour vous, si vous mourrez, c'est fini pour de bon.

– Hein ? Ouah, là, ça risque d'être plus dur de finir le jeu ! Attendez ! Je peux en mourir ?

– Vous devez... Bzz... arriver...

– Hé, vous buggez là !

– Va... Bzz... Chen. Demande-lui... Bzz... Sur le monde... Nous... Bzz... Reprogrammé.

– Hé ! M. Trock !

Aucune réponse. La liaison a été coupé. Carapuce s'approcha de moi et agrippa ma jambe.

– Cara, carapuce...

– Ne t'inquiètes pas, Carapuce. Je ne te laisserai pas mourir... Retournons voir le professeur Chen.

Je ne le fis pas rentrer dans sa Pokéball. J'étais un peu déboussolé. Finir ce jeu avec ces conditions allait être très long. Et ces nouvelles règles pourraient bien me tuer.

Le laboratoire était intact, bien sûr. Le Bourg Palette le resterait un certain temps d'après M. Trock. Le professeur Chen était toujours au même endroit, à côté de la table où se trouvait encore la Pokéball contenant le Salamèche dont personne n'avait voulu. Je me plaçai devant lui et attendit qu'il me parle. Il finit par dire :

– Red, entraîne ton Pokémon au combat pour qu'il devienne fort !

_Heureusement qu'il était là lui, j'aurais jamais deviné tout seul._ Voyant qu'il me disait la même phrase que dans le jeu, je m'adressai à lui pour en savoir plus sur ce dont M. Trock m'avait parlé :

– Je voudrais en savoir plus sur le monde de Pokémon.

Je n'aurais jamais cru devoir dire ça un jour...

Les yeux du professeur brillèrent bizarrement en faisant un petit 'bzz', comme si cette phrase venait d'enclencher une sorte de mécanisme en lui. La voix du professeur changea alors et commença un long discours :

– Bonjour et désolé du désagrément, je suis l'un des programmeurs de M. Trock. Ceci est un message enregistré. Le monde Pokémon tel que vous le connaissiez a subi des modifications. Soyez attentif, je vais vous donner quelques conseils pour survivre : les Pokémon et vous-mêmes pouvez mourir dans ce monde. Un Pokémon périra si ses blessures au combat sont trop importantes.

Le mot 'survivre' me déplaisait particulièrement lorsque qu'il était employé dans une situation me concernant. Mais jusque-là, rien de nouveau. J'écoutai la suite.

– Les Pokémon sauvages sont dangereux. Ils attaquent tous les humains jusqu'à leur mort, principalement pour s'en nourrir. Si vous en croiser un, sortez immédiatement votre Pokémon.

Je m'imaginai alors sortir sur la Route 1 et me faire dévorer par un Rattata. Enfin, je ne pensais pas que cela serait trop dangereux pour l'instant. Pff, un Rattata. Un coup de pied et c'était sûrement fini. Les choses deviendraient plus corsés par la suite.

– Vous vous trouvez dans un monde virtuel où l'intelligence artificielle des PNJ est supérieure. Vous pouvez, non, devez penser que ce sont des gens comme vous en dialogue comme en combat.

Mince, ils étaient sensés être plutôt stupides en combat, comme Blue qui ne m'avait lancé presque que des attaques Rugissement plutôt que de m'attaquer. Enfin, on verra ce que ça donne...

– Les villes, routes et grottes ont également été modifiée. Pour vous donner une idée, le Bourg Palette, après modification, comptera une quarantaine d'habitations. Des Pokémon sauvages pourrons également y être trouvés.

J'imaginais qu'au départ, c'était pour faciliter l'immersion dans le jeu. S'il arrivait à fixer les problèmes, le jeu se vendrait cher et super bien. C'était probablement le but de M. Trock.

– Certains personnages vont demanderont des tâches à accomplir souvent avec des récompenses à la clé. Les personnages offrants des objets-clés pourront vous demander de les aider également. Vous devrez alors accomplir ces quêtes dans le but de les obtenir.

Des quêtes annexes ? Sympa, ça augmentait la durée de vie du jeu... Ah, la durée de vie qui augmentait, ce n'était pas bon dans ma situation...

– Les magasins ressemblent à des épiceries, vous y trouverez également vos vivres. Les Centres Pokémon peuvent servir d'auberges gratuites.

On dirait que cette fois, pas question de commencer par acheter mes quinze Pokéballs pour 3000 pokédollars, des économies s'imposent.

– Pour plus de renseignements, n'hésitez pas à demander aux PNJ. À présent, veuillez quittez le Bourg Palette, la création du nouveau monde s'achèvera bientôt par ce point. Bon courage. Revenez nous vivants.

C'était tout ?

– Red, entraîne ton Pokémon au combat pour qu'il devienne fort !

C'était tout ! Je n'avais jamais fait autant d'aller-retour dans ce laboratoire. Maintenant, direction la Route 1 !

* * *

_Voilà pour toutes les règles de base, l'aventure commence maintenant !_


	3. Route 1

J'étais arrivé à l'extrême nord du Bourg Palette. Les changements devaient opérer dès maintenant. La petite barrière en bois qui encerclait cet endroit et ne laissait qu'un petit espace d'accès à la Route 1 était toujours présent mais après avoir franchi ce petit chemin pourvu de nombreuses hautes herbes, je ne reconnaissais plus rien. L'endroit était gigantesque. Je n'appelais pas ça une route mais un parc ! Je voyais de nouvelles herbes mais beaucoup moins hautes que celles que je venais de traverser. Celles-ci devaient m'arriver aux genoux. Tant mieux. Je pouvais mieux voir dans ces conditions. Je m'approchai des herbes en marchant lentement et allai tout droit. J'allais bien tomber sur Jadielle à un moment ou un autre.

Je sentis soudain une pression sur ma jambe gauche. Comme si quelque chose m'avait foncé dessus à toute vitesse. Je tombai à terre suite au choc et m'aperçus que j'avais bien un adversaire. Un Rattata à l'air furieux qui n'attendit pas que je le contemple pour se jeter à mon cou. Par réflexe, je tentai de lui asséner un coup de poing défensif. Le Rattata sauta dessus, le griffa et fit un salto arrière pour tomber plus loin dans l'herbe. Il me regarda méchamment, prêt à bondir à nouveau et cria :

– Rattata !

Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps, j'agrippai l'unique Pokéball que j'avais à la ceinture et l'actionna pour me sauver la vie.

– Carapuce, Charge !

Fait incroyable, Carapuce vainquit mon ennemi en plusieurs charges sans se prendre un coup. Le Rattata tentai de se relever péniblement pour s'enfuir. Mais je lui en voulais trop d'avoir tenté de me manger pour le laisser faire.

– Carapuce, achève-le !

– Cara !

Un coup porté en plein tête. Une gerbe de sang s'envola par la bouche du Rattata. Il était maintenant allongé, la bouche ouverte et ses fidèles dents rougies par sa propre hémoglobine. Je pris mon Carapuce dans mes bras et le serra.

– Merci Carapuce, tu m'as sauvé.

– Puce !

Notre câlin fut de courte durée, j'entendis un battement d'ailes résonner à proximité. Sur cette route-là, ce ne pouvait être qu'un Roucool. Je levai les yeux au ciel et l'aperçus. Il descendait en piqué rapidement. Trop rapidement pour que je puisse réagir avant qu'il ne nous atteigne. Et, en effet, le Roucool parvint à son but. Il s'était posé à côté du Rattata décédé et commençait à le becqueter doucement, avant de commencer à attaquer la viande pour de bon. Je regardai ce spectacle, dégoûté. Le monde magnifique des Pokémon, tu parles. Je ne comptais pas attendre d'être le prochain repas de cet oiseau, j'envoyai directement Carapuce lui infliger l'une de ses charges. Mais Roucool le vit arriver et décolla aussitôt et hurla :

– Rouuu !

– Carapuce, saute pour l'atteindre !

Il obtempéra mais les airs étaient le domaine de prédilection du Roucool qui esquiva sans trop d'effort. Il se mit à tourner autour de mon Pokémon rapidement, soulevant la terre autour de nous et transformant l'air en une attaque meurtrière.

– Carapuce, couche-toi sur le sol ! C'est une attaque Tornade !

La terre volant de manière circulaire autour de ma brave tortue m'empêchait de voir le combat dans sa totalité. Lorsque l'attaque se dissipa et que je pus voir mon pokémon couché sur le sol les pattes sur la tête comme je le lui avais ordonné, je tentai un nouvel ordre.

– Carapuce, Mimi-queue !

Il effectua donc la même action que contre Blue. Le Roucool, dubitatif, se posa sur le sol et le regarda faire, se demandant probablement à quoi cela servait. Mais...

– Maintenant Carapuce ! Charge !

Il se retourna aussitôt et fonça sur son adversaire les pattes en avant. Il lui asséna un coup puis sauta en arrière pour enchaîner avec une seconde charge surpuissante. Roucool y avait perdu des plumes. Il ne pourrait plus décoller à nouveau. Après vérification de son état, je me dis qu'il ne se relèverait plus jamais en fait. Carapuce vint vers moi satisfait et leva ses deux doigts de pattes pattes en signe de victoire.

– Cara !

– Bien joué Carapuce. T'es un champion.

Il me sourit de son sourire sans dents et s'assit sur le sol en expirant. Il commençait déjà à être épuisé. En terme de jeu, je pensais que sa vie était à l'orange. Et il fallait que ce soit à ce moment que l'on rencontre un autre Rattata. Il nous avait vu mais il courut voir celui au sol. Il l'appela sans succès. Voir cette scène me faisait regretter mes actes mais je me doutais qu'un autre combat allait s'engager avec celui ci également. Une histoire de revanche. Le rongeur nous fit face et nous cria son nom. Je regardai mon Carapuce.

– Tu peux endurer un autre combat ? Si tu le sens pas, on part en courant ne t'inquiète pas.

Mais, dans un 'Cara' déterminé, il se leva pour se placer devant le Rattata. De la où j'étais, je pouvais voir le rouge de son sang maculer le bleu de son bras. J'espérais qu'il réussirait.

Rattata lança l'offensive, Carapuce répliqua d'un Mimi-queue mais la technique ne sembla pas efficace sur celui-ci. La rage de nous tuer devait ôter de son esprit toute autre activité cérébrale comme celle de se demander pourquoi mon Carapuce lui tournait le dos en agitant inutilement sa queue. Il fit une autre attaque Charge qui fit que Carapuce tomba sur le dos en tournant sur lui-même, l'arrière de sa carapace étant arrondi. Le Rattata stoppa cette rotation en se plaçant sur le Carapuce désormais impuissant qui hurlait son nom, terrorisé. Rattata s'apprêtait à le mordre, je ne pouvais rester sans rien faire. Je courrai vers eux en hurlant :

– Carapuce !

Mon cri eut pour effet d'attirer l'attention du Rattata pour l'empêcher d'attaquer, mon action de lui mettre un coup de pied, de le faire voler quelques mètres plus loin. Je m'agenouillai près de mon Carapuce.

– Ça va ?

– Ca... raapuce...

Il semblait sur le point de s'évanouir. Je regardai le Rattata avec haine, mais en constatant qu'il en faisait de même, je déglutis. La peur remplaçait la colère tandis que le rat de trente centimètres me fonçait dessus avec fougue. Je me mis en position de défense, comme un boxer. Si je devais me battre pour sauver Carapuce, je le ferais, même si j'étais très loin d'être un bon combattant. Il s'approcha et sauta. De mon côté, j'envoyai mon poing droit directement sur l'adversaire. Comme le premier Rattata, celui-ci esquiva en s'accrochant à ma main pour parer le choc et sauta en arrière lorsque j'utilisai mon autre main. Il exécuta ensuite une attaque Charge qui frappa mon ventre de plein fouet. Je décollai littéralement en arrière et tomba sur les fesses. Rattata ne me quittait plus des yeux, jusqu'à ce que...

– CARAPUCE !

Mon ennemi et moi nous tournâmes en même temps vers ce bruit. Carapuce s'était relevé. Il continuai de haleter, prouvant ainsi que son état physique ne s'était pas amélioré. Il continua néanmoins à parler au Rattata et, vu le ton qu'il y mettait, ce n'étaient pas des mots d'amour. Au bout d'un moment, le rat s'énerva et fonça sur mon Pokémon affaibli. Ce fut à ce moment que je compris ; Carapuce n'avait pas de plan, il faisait ça pour me protéger. Je tentai de me relever mais ma douleur au ventre me fit me rasseoir. Je criai encore :

– Non, Carapuce ! Fuis !

Il écarta les bras et ferma les yeux. Même de l'endroit où j'étais, je pouvais voir qu'il tremblait. Le Rattata se rapprochait dangereusement mais je n'avais pas le droit de détourner les yeux. Carapuce, voyant sa fin arriver, poussa un ultime cri :

– CARA... Bloup, bloup.

Quelque chose était en train de sortir de la bouche de Carapuce. D'abord une, puis plusieurs bulles d'eau s'éjectèrent droit sur le Rattata, trop près de sa cible pour esquiver le choc. À bout pourtant, les bulles explosèrent les unes après les autres dans des éclats d'eau rougeâtre. Les cris de douleur du Pokémon sauvage accompagnaient avec horreur le bruit des explosions. Les bulles creusaient dans la peau du rongeur et commencèrent à le détruire de l'intérieur. Ce n'était vraiment pas beau à voir et pourtant, je jubilai. La bataille était gagné, nous avions survécu. Les bouts de Rattata qui restaient s'étalèrent sur le sol ainsi que mon Carapuce. Oubliant partiellement la douleur, je me dirigeai vers lui. Il tenta de lever son bras comme pour sa victoire contre le Roucool mais sa patte retomba mollement. Je le caressa lentement et le félicita avant de le rentrer dans sa Pokéball :

– Merci beaucoup Carapuce... Tu es vraiment le meilleur de tous les Pokémon...

À partir d'ici, j'avais deux choix. Soit je revenais sur mes pas pour aller soigner mon Carapuce au Bourg Palette, soit je continuais. J'aurais choisi la première option si la ville n'était pas en pleine modification virtuelle. Si j'y retournais et qu'ils n'avaient pas fini de refaire la ville, bye-bye Eevee-man.

Je franchis prudemment les hautes herbes sans autres encombres et finis par voir un homme sur la route. Bien sûr, je savais qui il était, cet homme était aussi présent dans le jeu. C'était un homme qui travaillait pour le magasin Pokémon de Jadielle. Je me rappelle aussi qu'il donnait une Potion comme échantillon. Raison suffisante pour aller lui parler. J'allai à sa rencontre et étrangement, dès qu'il me vit, il fit de même. Il fut le premier à parler :

– Salut, tu es dresseur ?

– Oui, pourquoi ?

– J'aurais un service à te demander ?

Hein ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il racontait ? Normalement, il disait 'Viens nous voir à Jadielle. Prends donc ceci comme échantillon.' ! Mauvais gars ?

– Je vous écoute.

– Je travaille pour le Pokéshop de Jadielle. Je devais livrer un sac de potion au Bourg Palette mais il semblerait que je l'ai égaré.

Peut-être était l'une de ces quêtes annexes dont avait parlé le programmeur. Malheureusement...

– Ça aurait été avec joie, mais mon seul Pokémon est hors combat.

– J'ai une Potion sur moi. Tiens, c'est la seule qu'il me reste.

Il me tendit la-dite Potion que je m'empressais d'utiliser sur mon Carapuce lorsque je l'eus sortis de sa Pokéball. Carapuce eut l'air surpris de nouveau, puis comprit que je l'avais soigné comme pendant son premier duel. Il se frotta contre ma jambe en exclamant des 'Cara' en remerciement. Ces Potions étaient vraiment des choses incroyables quand même, on ne les voyait pas du même œil quand on jouait au jeu. Pendant que je m'occupais de Carapuce, le représentant du magasin en profita pour râler :

– Ah, quand même, mon sac. Je suis sûr que c'est un coup des Rattata...

Je sursautai. À l'évocation de ce nom, mon sang ne fit que tour :

– Vous avez dit Rattata ?

– Oui, si tu vis au Bourg Palette, tu dois être au courant que les Rattata de cette route sont connus pour leurs vols. L'un d'eux m'a foncé dessus tout à l'heure avant de s'enfuir. C'est peut-être à ce moment-là qu'ils se sont emparés du sac de Potions.

– Je les connais surtout pour avoir tenté de me tuer.

– Ah, les blessures de ton Carapuce venaient donc d'un des leurs. J'avais entendu que les Pokémon sauvages attaquent de plus en plus les humains de nos jours. Je suis navré de voir que c'est vraiment le cas...

– Pour une mission aussi importante, ils auraient pu vous donner un Pokémon pour vous protéger. C'est plus dangereux que ça en a l'air un Rattata...

– Probablement, mais cela veut dire que tu acceptes de m'aider ?

– Bien sûr ! Hors de question de laisser ces satanés souris agir plus longtemps !

– Cara !

La phrase qui me venait ensuite en tête était 'On les exterminera jusqu'au dernier' mais cela semblait inapproprié. Voyant notre enthousiasme à l'aider, l'homme nous sourit.

– Alors, allons-y. Il faut retrouver ce sac.

Au final, je pris la tête avec Carapuce à mon épaule, plus lourd qu'il en avait l'air, tandis que l'homme aux Potions me suivait de près scrutant les environs.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, une autre de ces sales bestioles vint me foncer dessus. Il me heurta à la jambe et recula, visiblement déçu que je ne sois pas tombé. Je lançai un sourire mauvais au rongeur en libérant le fardeau de mon épaule droite.

– Carapuce, vas-y. Attaque Écume.

Carapuce se jeta au sol, la même expression meurtrière et sadique que moi. Nous partagions maintenant une haine commune des Rattata à cause de cette expérience. _Dommage pour eux_. Les bulles qui s'échappèrent de la gueule de Carapuce filèrent droit sur le Rattata qui n'eut pas le temps de toutes les esquiver. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, il se retrouva au sol. Il tenta de se relever pour s'échapper mais...

– Carapuce ! Achève-le ! lui dis-je cruellement.

– Non ! Attends !

Le représentant du Pokéshop de Jadielle s'était placé entre Carapuce et Rattata. Il semblait vouloir le protéger. Cela faisait-il de lui mon ennemi ?

– Laisse-le vivre, s'il s'enfuit, il retournera au repère des Rattata. Là, nous pourrons récupérer mon sac.

Non, finalement, ce n'était pas un ami de tous les Pokémon non plus. Les humains étaient tous les mêmes, leurs intérêts avant tout. Ne pas tuer ce Rattata ne me plaisait pas beaucoup, mais s'il avait raison, il y en aura beaucoup plus bientôt.

– Carapuce, reviens.

– Cara...

Avant que la germe rouge ne l'aspire dans la balle, Carapuce me lança un regard déçu. Je regardai le Rattata et lui dis :

– Allez, fuis avant que je ne change d'avis !

Ce qui passa dans ses yeux rouges était de la terreur, il tentai de s'enfuir mais tremblait tellement qu'il n'arrivait plus à bouger, ni à me quitter des yeux d'ailleurs. Je fus pris d'un sentiment mitigé. Mes raisons étaient bonnes, mais j'avais l'impression de faire quelque chose de mal. J'avais presque envie de lui lancer une Pokéball pour le prendre dans l'équipe... Ah, mais je n'ai pas encore de Pokéball, faudrait que je me bouge. J'acceptais une quête alors que je n'étais qu'au début du jeu... Je m'approchai du Rattata et tentai une approche plus gentille. Je posai ma main entre ses oreilles.

– Je veux bien faire un deal avec toi.

– Rata ?

– Si vous ramenez le sac que vous avez pris à cet homme, je n'irai pas décimer toute ta famille. On t'attend ici, fais vite !

Je ne savais pas d'où me venait cet élan de générosité. Je m'étonnais parfois. Bien que la peur n'avait pas quitté son regard, ses tremblements avaient cessés. Il se leva et s'enfuit rapidement dans les hautes herbes. L'homme me demanda :

– On ne le suit pas ?

– Je pense que l'on peut lui faire confiance. Instaurer la peur est le meilleur moyen de se faire obéir...

– … Tu dis vraiment des choses terribles pour un enfant de dix ans.

Dix ans ? Ah oui, j'étais Red dans ce monde. J'avais oublié. Le réalisme de ce jeu facilitait incroyablement l'immersion. Près de l'endroit où nous nous trouvions, plusieurs rochers étaient placés aléatoirement pouvant nous servir de sièges. Nous nous y installions en attendant que le petit rongeur violet ne daignait nous ramener ce sac.

Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes que nous étions assis. C'était long. Comme souvent quand je m'ennuyais, j'entonnai un petit air gai pour passer le temps :

– Sur la route, sur la route, vers la ville de Jadielle.

En plus, c'était approprié. L'homme, m'apprenant par la suite qu'il répondait au nom de Nathan, attendit que je finisse ma chanson pour me demander :

Chanson intéressante. C'est toi qui l'a inventé ?

Forcément, il ne pouvait pas connaître une chanson qui passait à la télévision. Je répondis sans mentir mais sans non plus l'accabler d'une vérité qu'il ne pourrait comprendre.

Disons que je suis le seul à la connaître par ici.

Haha, ça revient au même, ne sois pas modeste... Elle montre vraiment ta détermination. 'Prêt à tout', hein ?

Oui, dis-je dans un soupir. Il faut que j'y arrive.

Devenir un Maître était ma seule porte de sortie. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix. L'idée que mon Carapuce puisse mourir me donnait envie de ne jamais le faire combattre. Mais j'y étais forcé pour survivre ici, et pour devenir Maître Pokémon, j'aurais besoin d'un Tortank, ne serait-ce que pour atteindre Cramois'Île. Cela me faisait penser que, Pierre ne serait pas un vrai challenge pour mon Carapuce, mais les autres et surtout le Conseil des 4. Qui a déjà battu le Conseil des 4 la première fois sans perdre un pokémon ? Et sans le bug des pokémon niveaux 100 et plus. Ah ! Si le monde est créé à partir de la cartouche, peut-être le bug était-il toujours présent... Quoique, j'étais très loin de pouvoir tenter cette théorie de sitôt. S'il me fallait tant de temps pour atteindre Jadielle.

Nathan continua notre conversation après un temps de pause :

– C'est beau de voir que les jeunes ont encore tant d'ambition et de détermination par les temps qui courent...

– Que voulez-vous dire par là ?

– Tu es probablement au courant mais il y a quelques années, il y a eu une terrible guerre dans la région de Kanto.

– Une guerre ?

– Oui, continua-t-il. L'homme en était la cause et les conséquences furent désastreuses. Plusieurs espèces de Pokémon sont en voie d'extinction à présent... Il paraît que ce furent trois oiseaux qui mirent fin à la guerre, guidé par un pokémon miniature. Enfin, c'est depuis cette guerre que les pokémon sauvages ne font plus confiance aux humains. Soit ils se cachent d'eux, soit ils les attaquent.

– Vous en savez beaucoup des choses.

– Je suis sûr que l'on apprend ça à l'école. Tout le monde ne devient pas dresseur à dix ans, tu sais ? Après, c'est pas tellement de l'histoire pour nous, la seule raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas participé était que j'étais trop blessé pour servir à quelque chose. J'ai dû me réfugier avec les faibles et les enfants...

Ces premières répliques me firent sourire. Certes, il se moquait de moi, ou plutôt du personnage que j'incarnais mais bon, c'était tellement véridique.

Les hautes herbes se mirent soudainement à toutes bouger autour de nous. Il en jaillit des Rattata. Beaucoup de Rattata. Plusieurs dizaines. Et ils nous encerclaient. Je tentai de garder mon calme et me levai malgré la pression que me mettait cette embuscade.

– Vous êtes plutôt nombreux pour rendre un simple sac, non ?

Un Rattata suffisamment blessé pour être celui que j'avais laissé partir s'engagea à l'intérieur du cercle violet.

– Rata, rata, rattata.

– Nous avions un accord je crois, Rattata.

– Rattata ! me répondit-il en hochant la tête.

À mes pieds, Carapuce tirait sur mon pantalon en m'appelant.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Carapuce ?

– Carapuce cara !

Il montrait du doigt un bout du cercle de Rattata. Je regardai également et vis qu'un énorme Rattatac entra également dans ce ring improvisé. Il faisait plus du double de la taille des Rattata et une dizaine de centimètres de plus que Carapuce. Je dis à Carapuce comme si j'allais comprendre sa réponse :

– Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

– Cara !

Oui, bien sûr. 'Cara' tout simplement ! Depuis le début de cette aventure, je pense que ce mot a plus d'une vingtaine de traduction possible maintenant. Voyant ma mine affligée, il me montra Rattatac de la patte (Cara !), puis sauta sur place en mettant des coups de poing dans le vide (Puce !) et leva son bras en signe de victoire (Carapuce !).

– De quoi ? Il veut un combat ?

– Cara !

– Et si on gagne, il rend le sac ?

Carapuce jeta un regard en arrière vers Rattatac qui lui dit :

– Tatac !

Et d'un 'Cara' approbateur, il me fit comprendre que c'était le cas. Je me mis face au Rattatac et lui annonçai que j'acceptais son défi. Je me reculai vers un banc de Rattata spectateurs, sans cesser de les regarder dans une hypothétique attaque de leur part, pour laisser plus d'espace aux deux combattants. Je lançai mon premier ordre :

– Vas-y Carapuce, Mimi-Queue !

Un débutant pense toujours que cette attaque est inutile au départ car elle ne cause pas de dégâts directs, mais c'était un élément clé de ma victoire. Carapuce recommença sa Mimi-Queue sans que le Rattatac n'en soit impressionné. Au contraire, il chargea aveuglément vers mon Pokémon bleu. Un sourire me parvint aux lèvres. Grâce à la Potion, Carapuce était au mieux de sa forme, il ne perdrait pas ce match.

– Carapuce, saute par dessus lui par un salto et enchaîne avec une Charge !

Je sentais que le Rattatac avait comprit mon ordre, mais lui, n'avait pas lancé une attaque Charge. Trop rapide. C'était une Vive-Attaque et, dans cette situation, la vitesse jouait en sa défaveur. Pour effectuer son attaque efficacement, ses pattes devaient rester au sol et continuer au même rythme sans quoi, il se prendrait les pattes à cause de la vitesse et tomberait. Il pouvait changer de direction mais pas sauter, et le salto de Carapuce lui permettrait de gagner du temps pour foncer directement sur Rattatac sans que celui-ci n'arrive à faire demi-tour. La Mimi-Queue effectuée juste avant et la Charge porté dans le dos me garantissant un coup critique me permettraient de l'emporter en un coup.

Carapuce sauta comme prévu et se retrouva dans le dos du Rattatac et lança son attaque. Mais juste avant que la Charge ait fait effet, je vis Carapuce voler dans le sens inverse.

– Rentre dans ta carapace !

Il m'obéit laissant dans le ciel une carapace tournante à toute vitesse qui partit s'écraser au sol plus loin.

– Ça va ?

Carapuce sortit indemne de sa carapace en un mouvement.

– Carapuce !

Tant mieux. Je regardai Rattatac qui s'était arrêté mais tournait le dos à Carapuce les yeux fermés, comme s'il n'avait pas vu qu'il l'avait envoyé voler. Comment avait-il contré ce coup ? J'eus la réponse en regardant sa queue bouger à toute vitesse. Une Mimi-Queue pouvait avoir un pouvoir offensif ? Non, ce devait être par qu'elle était combinée à Vive-Attaque. Et vu que Rattatac ne semblait pas au courant, ce devait être un réflexe instinctif. J'étais quand même impressionné. Je n'avais plus le choix, je devais utiliser ma nouvelle carte maîtresse.

– Carapuce, Écume !

Encore une fois, ces armes de destruction à l'apparence inoffensive se chargerait de vaincre mon adversaire. Rattatac n'avait pas peur. Il lança une seconde Vive-Attaque à travers les bulles et bien qu'il s'en prit quelques-unes, frappa Carapuce de plein fouet. La mini tortue endura le choc mieux que je ne l'aurais cru. Le rat géant par contre, se dressait face à Carapuce avec peine. C'était le moment ! Pokéball, go ! Ah, non. Je n'en avais toujours pas. Rah, j'étais en train de rater l'occasion de capturer un Rattatac ! Tant pis. Je m'avançai et m'assis devant lui. Je lui dis en lui souriant gentiment :

– Reconnais ta défaite. Tu t'es bien battu mais vos conditions physiques parlent pour elles-mêmes. Tu ne peux plus gagner ce match.

Le Rattatac sauta alors sur place et me fit comprendre qu'il n'abandonnerait pas. Je me levai pour reprendre ma place quand soudain :

– Coooool !

Cool ? Je regardai dans le ciel d'où venait ce cri et ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un juron qui ne devrait jamais sortir de la bouche d'un enfant. Une nuée de Roucool approchait vivement de notre position. C'était sûr que c'était cool pour eux, ils avaient trouvé de la nourriture.

– Tatac ?

– Bien sûr qu'on interrompt le match. Tu veux finir bouffé par des piafs toi ?

– Tatac !

Je n'étais pas sûr que c'était ce qu'il me disait mais ça y ressemblait. Je réfléchis à un plan tandis que les Rattata essayaient sans succès de mordre les nouveaux arrivants et que Carapuce les aspergeait de bulles. Oui, trouvé. Je surpris Rattatac en train d'arracher l'aile gauche d'un Roucool se tordant de douleur. Je me rapprochai de lui après avoir ordonné à mon Pokémon :

– Carapuce, protège-moi de ton Écume.

– Cara !

Je m'accroupis près de Rattatac. Les explosions des bulles au dessus de nos têtes étaient assez bruyantes donc je dus crier :

– Hé Rattatac, tu m'as vu au combat tout à l'heure. Tu as confiance en mon sens tactique ?

Un instant d'hésitation nous firent perdre plusieurs secondes mais il acquiesça :

– Rattatac!

– Bien, fais regrouper tous les Rattata autour de Carapuce. Dis leur d'arrêter de se battre, juste des coups de griffes pour éviter d'être trop touchés.

Se battre dans le chaos total ne mènera pas forcément à la victoire et si c'était le cas, les pertes seraient trop grandes. Rattatac ne douta pas une seconde de mon ordre et hurla son nom. Quelques Rattata rebelles l'ignorèrent et continuèrent le combat avant de finir déchiquetés à coups de becs. Le reste du groupe obéit et se rangea autour de la tortue qui ne savait pas quoi faire et me regardait, implorant un ordre.

– Attends Carapuce, n'attaque pas encore. Il faut que vous endurez tous un peu. On y va aussi Rattatac.

Il put facilement s'insérer dans la meute mauve même s'il dépassait largement, je n'avais pas cet avantage. Les Roucool m'attaquaient en priorité puisque j'étais à leur portée, d'autres avaient cessé l'attaque pour dévorer les Rattata tombés, le reste encerclait peu à peu le groupe uni qui ripostait par de petits coups de griffes qui parvenaient à les garder à distance. Pour ma part, les repousser était plus difficile, j'essayais d'en frapper le plus possible avec mes bras. Mais ce furent ceux-ci qui en souffrirent le plus. Ils étaient presque entièrement couverts de coupures et ses saletés d'oiseaux déchiraient également les habits mythiques de Red. Sacrilège !

J'aperçus soudainement Nathan qui courrait vers moi en criant depuis les rochers. C'était donc la raison pour laquelle il restait encore des Roucool là-bas. Son état semblait meilleur que le mien, il ne semblait pas avoir été trop touché par les oiseaux. Il se jeta quand même à mes pieds dans les hautes herbes et se cacha derrière mes jambes comme un chiot apeuré. Je pouvais sentir ses tremblements, il avait vraiment très peur et je ne lui en voulais pas pour ça. Tous les Roucool étaient autour de nous maintenant et, comme s'ils attendaient ce moment, se jetèrent tous ensemble le bec le premier.

– Vas-y Carapuce !

Je me jetai au sol et les Rattata m'imitèrent. Nathan y resta tout simplement. Carapuce leva la tête d'un air déterminé, ouvrit la gueule et cracha tout ce qu'il avait dans les tripes. Les bulles explosèrent en masse de partout en écho avec les roucoulements douloureux des Pokémon oiseaux qui retombaient au sol avec des bouts manquants. Je hurlai juste assez fort pour couvrir le son des bulles :

– Rattata, achevez-les tous !

La plupart des Rattata m'obéirent aussitôt mais les autres attendirent que le Rattatac le confirme. Ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Je restai allongé du temps que durait l'attaque de Carapuce qui était en train de battre son record de durée d'Écume pendant que les Rattata finissaient les Roucool blessés. L'un d'eux tomba justement devant moi et me lança un regard plein de tristesse et de douleur ainsi qu'un petit 'Rouu ?'. Pas de temps pour la pitié, j'attrapai son cou et le tordis comme à un vulgaire faisan. Je préférai éviter qu'il ne me crève un œil. Il parvint tout de même à m'entailler le pouce lorsqu'il comprit mes intentions avant de trépasser. Les bruits d'explosions, les cris bestiaux des féroces Rattata et les bruits de déchirures s'amenuisèrent. Les quelques battements d'ailes qui suivirent partirent presque aussitôt. Le seul bruit restant était celui de Carapuce crachant des bulles. Je le regardai. Il avait fermé les yeux face au carnage et son corps était couvert de brûlures. J'avais vraiment du mal à croire qu'une attaque eau ait eu un effet pareil.

– Carapuce, c'est bon !

– Caa... Aaa..

Il s'écroula face contre terre d'épuisement. Je me levai et regardai autour de nous : c'était un vrai carnage. Un champ de corps sans vie s'étalait devant mes yeux. En rentrant sur la Route 1, je voulais tuer les Rattata mais voyant ce spectacle désolant, j'éprouvais même de la peine pour les Roucool tombés au combat. J'en voyais d'ailleurs au loin, s'enfuyant pour éviter leur extinction totale sur cette route. Nathan se leva à côté de moi encore tremblant :

– C'est horrible !

– Oui, beaucoup de vies ont été prises aujourd'hui. Et c'est en grande partie notre faute...

– J'ai vraiment du mal à croire que tu n'as que dix ans.

Ne pouvant répondre à cela, je me contentai de sourire faiblement et allai vérifier la condition physique de Carapuce. Il était juste évanoui, sauvé. Je le remis dans sa Pokéball en murmurant :

– Le meilleur...

– Tatac !

Je baissai la tête pour voir le Rattatac qui m'adressait la parole, il avait devant lui un sac, poussé par deux Rattata exténués et s'inclina devant moi.

– Tatac !

– C'est Carapuce qu'il faut remercier. Il a été incroyable.

Derrière moi, Nathan s'exclama :

– Mais c'est mon sac ! Red, on l'a retrouvé.

– Non, ils nous l'ont rendu. Merci Rattatac. Tu es un Pokémon incroyable, j'aimerais t'avoir dans mon équipe...

– Rattatac...

– Je sais, tu dois protéger ta famille. Il reste encore des Roucool. Et puis, je n'ai même pas de Pokéball sur moi.

– Tac...

– Bon, il faut qu'on y aille. Je dois vite aller au Centre Pokémon de Jadielle soigner Carapuce.

Dans ce cas, on se sépare Red. Tiens, c'est pas grand chose mais prends quelques Potions.

– Non, pas besoin. Garde-les pour les gens du Bourg Palette ou si tu tiens tellement à les donner, utilise-les sur les Rattata blessés.

Il jeta un coup d'œil aux survivants qui léchaient avec tristesse les cadavres de leurs confrères et m'annonça :

– Oui, je pense que je vais faire ça.

Je me retournai et levai un de mes bras meurtris en signe d'adieu.

– Bien, c'est un au revoir alors. A plus tout le monde !

Derrière moi, j'entendais toute la tribu de Rattatac me répondre comme un seul et Nathan me souhaiter bon courage. Excepté l'état actuel de mon premier Pokémon, le voyage ne commençait pas si mal que ça. Quoique, je pus remarquer que le 6 sous la Pokéball s'était transformé en 14. Ça s'annonçait même plutôt bien.

* * *

_Pour ceux qui ne comprenne pas le passage de la chanson ('En route vers Jadielle' l'un des endings de la fin de la première saison ainsi que de la seconde), _

_les paroles de celle-ci stipulent ''Pour devenir Maître Pokémon, je suis prêt à tout'', d'où la suite de la conversation._


	4. Jadielle

Tu. Tu. Tududu!

– Merci ! Vos Pokémon ont la super pêche ! A bientôt !

Je me réjouissais vraiment que l'infirmière Joëlle utilisait la même phrase que dans le premier jeu. C'était si nostalgique. Et puis, le fait que la machine du Centre Pokémon ait gardé tout son potentiel de guérison contribuait aussi grandement à mon bonheur. Lorsque la jolie infirmière aux cheveux roses me rendit ma Pokéball, je libérai immédiatement Carapuce pour m'assurer de son état. À l'extérieur, il se toisa cherchant ses blessures. Ce devait être une manie chez lui. Assuré que tout allait bien, il fit plusieurs petits bonds gaiement sur place avant d'en faire un plus grand en direction de mes bras. Tout cela dans un concert de 'Cara', bien entendu. Je tendis les bras pour le réceptionner et titubai vers l'arrière lorsqu'il les atteint. J'avais crû recevoir une attaque Charge, il pesait son poids le petit. Il sauta à nouveau sur le sol et me parla longuement dans sa langue maternelle.

– Que veux-tu Carapuce ?

Il me répondit la même chose en se tenant le dessous de la carapace. Ses grands yeux marrons ne lâchaient pas les miens une seconde. Je compris, bien sûr, pourquoi il se plaignait. Je lui souris amplement.

– Oui, on va aller acheter à manger. Je commence à avoir faim également.

– Puce, puce !

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie du Centre, remerciant une dernière fois l'infirmière Joëlle de son aide. Elle en profita pour nous donner un dernier conseil :

– Revenez vite au Centre après vos achats. Il va bientôt faire nuit.

– Le Centre Pokémon a une heure de fermeture ?

– Non, mais les Pokémon sauvages viennent parfois en ville la nuit. Les gardes dont dispose Jadielle sont, malheureusement, zélés, mais loin d'être infaillibles. Les attaques de Pokémon se sont multipliées ces derniers temps. Sois très prudent.

C'était donc à cela que servait le trio de dresseurs que j'avais rencontré à la sortie de la Route 1 ? Ils protégeaient la ville des Pokémon sauvages ?

– Je ferai attention. Merci, mademoiselle.

La porte s'ouvrit automatiquement lorsque je m'en approchai. Je la franchis et me retrouvai en ville.

Jadielle, verte comme l'espérance, comme disait le panneau à l'entrée de la ville, devait être une petite ville constituée d'une Arène, d'un Pokéshop, d'un Centre, d'une école pour dresseurs, d'un petit étang ainsi que d'une seule habitation. Soit une de moins que le Bourg Palette mais certes, Pokémon n'était pas connu pour ses immenses villes avec des centaines de maisons habitables... Jusqu'à maintenant. À voir cet endroit, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il s'agissait de Jadielle. J'avais dû demander mon chemin pour trouver le Centre Pokémon et je pensais recommencer pour le magasin.

Ce lieu était devenu une véritable ville. Une magnifique qui plus est. Les habitations étaient toutes des maisons encerclées chacune par une barrière en bois à mi-hauteur d'enfant, soit vers mon ventre, et regardaient toutes vers le sud. Elles étaient toutes pourvues d'un jardin vide de taille conséquent au gazon tondu parfaitement. Le Centre Pokémon se démarquait par son toit rouge comme le Pokéshop devait l'être par son toit bleu. Mais, bien que formant des rangées parfaitement parallèles, les demeures étaient si nombreuses qu'elles ne me permettaient pas de repérer de loin ces deux bâtiments. Pire, je n'apercevais même pas l'arène, l'endroit le plus grand de la ville où j'étais sensé remporter mon dernier badge. Mais nous n'en étions pas là, me rappela mon Carapuce en m'appelant. Pour l'instant, il me fallait trouver à manger. La collecte des badges ne commencera qu'à partir d'Argenta et j'étais loin d'être arrivé à destination. Surtout si je me perdais dans Jadielle.

Lorsque je me résolus à demander mon chemin une nouvelle fois, le ciel avait prit une teinte sombre et plus personne ne circulait dans les rues. Si ce que m'avait dit Joëlle était vrai, les habitants devaient se cacher dans leur maison par peur de se faire agresser. Je continuai donc tout droit, en regardant chaque allée guettant le Pokéshop ou le moindre risque de rencontre dangereuse, et finis enfin par le trouver sans anicroches au bout de la seconde allée en parallèle avec celle du Centre. Le toit bleu n'était plus vraiment visible à cause de la noirceur du ciel mais l'immense 'SHOP' écrit au mur ne trompait pas. J'entrai alors suivi de près par Carapuce qui restait silencieux et assez apeuré. Comme me l'avait dit le programmeur de M. Trock, le magasin ne ressemblait à une épicerie alimentaire des plus communes. Malgré l'heure tardive, il restait une cliente d'approximativement l'âge de Red qui tournait dans le magasin d'un air préoccupé. Dès que mon pied fut posé à l'intérieur, le gérant du magasin me salua en me montrant son sourire le plus professionnel. Je lui répondis également du sourire avant d'aller dans les rayons. On pouvait voir que le magasin ne servait plus uniquement aux dresseurs. Ils vendaient des habits, des outils, des ustensiles de cuisines. Des armes aussi. J'accueillis ce rayon avec des yeux exorbités. À cela deux raisons : l'arsenal d'armes était très varié, de la simple épée au fusil à pompe. Et puis, c'était quoi ces prix ? 30 000 pokédollars le pistolet sans munitions supplémentaires. Pas que je veuille en acheter mais quand même. Je pris ce pistolet dans mes mains, plus lourd qu'il en avait l'air. C'était probablement un vrai. Mes yeux se posèrent ensuite sur la crosse de l'arme, sur laquelle était gravée de grosses lettres : S.S. Après brève vérification sur les autres du même rayon, je pus voir que toutes les armes présentées ici avaient les mêmes initiales gravées quelque par sur celles-ci. _Schutzstaffel ? _En retournant l'arme, je pus m'apercevoir avec joie que je me trompais. De l'autre côté de l'arme, sur le long du canon, était écrit en petit : Sylphe SARL.

– C'est un vrai tueur de Rattata ce truc-là ! Faut pouvoir y mettre le prix pour sûr.

Je sursautai. Je n'avais pas entendu le vendeur se glisser derrière moi pour m'adresser la parole. Je reposai alors l'arme et me retournai :

– Il est vraiment légal de tirer sur les Pokémon ?

– Bien sûr que c'est légal enfin ! D'où tu viens toi ? Vaut mieux flinguer ces sales bêtes avant qu'elles te bouffent, tu crois pas ?

Ce n'était pas à mon goût une façon approprié de parler à un gamin de dix ans qui souhaitait découvrir le monde, mais bon. J'en avais le double ce qui me permit de ne pas être trop choqué par cette découverte. J'argumentai quand même :

– Mais, ce sont des êtres intelligents. Vous n'avez pas pensé qu'ils pouvaient avoir une raison d'attaquer les hommes ?

– Leur raison, mon ptit, c'est la chaîne alimentaire. Eux, croient peut-être qu'ils sont sur le pilier supérieur mais ces petits joujoux leur prouveront le contraire. Et l'ont déjà fait à plus d'une reprise, me répondit-il en me montrant ses marchandises d'un sourire mauvais. Enfin, pas qu'un gamin puisse comprendre ça, de toute manière.

– Caaaa...

Par ce petit bruit, je me rendis compte que la conversation était en train de terroriser Carapuce. Je le rentrai dans sa maison ronde dans une lueur rouge après avoir tenté en vain de le rassurer et continuai le débat :

– Vous pensez aussi que mon Carapuce est un meurtrier sanguinaire et que les dresseurs Pokémon fraternisent avec l'ennemi ?

Une lueur triste franchit son regard lorsque j'employais le mot 'dresseur', il me répondit avant que je ne me pose vraiment la question :

– La seule raison pour laquelle ta bestiole t'obéit, gamin, c'est cette boule que tu tiens dans ta main. C'est une arme produite par la Sylphe au même prix que celles-ci. Mon petit Victor était comme toi à l'époque : 'Papa, je vais devenir le meilleur dresseur du monde', 'Merci beaucoup Papa, je vais entraîner Nidoran de ce pas', 'Mais non, ne t'inquiètes pas, les Rattata sont les plus faibles de tous les Pokémon' m'avait-il dit. Un autre dresseur a ramené les deux corps sans vie l'après-midi même au Centre Pokémon.

Il se tut un moment pour lâcher quelques sanglots. Sa voix avait commencé à se mouiller dès qu'il avait entrepris les citations.

– Il attendait le jour de ses dix ans avec tant d'impatience. Pourquoi lui ai-je acheté ce foutu Nidoran ? Ne fais pas la même erreur petit. Ces bêtes-là ne sont pas des peluches.

Tout à coup, je me sentais mal. Que répondre à cet homme encore en deuil de son fils ? Pour lui, je n'étais qu'un gamin qui courrait aveuglément à la mort. Tout comme son fils. Je voulus quand même le rassurer.

– Vous savez, j'ai traversé la Route 1 et je suis encore là.

– À en voir l'état de tes habits, tu as dû être également attaqué...

Rien à dire là-dessus, il avait raison. Il parut soudainement se souvenir de quelque chose :

– Attends, tu as dit la Route 1 ? Tu viens du Bourg Palette ?

– Oui, pourquoi ?

– J'ai un colis pour le Professeur Chen, j'aurais bien envoyé mon livreur le lui donner en même temps que les potions mais le colis est arrivé après son départ. Ah, sur la Route 1, aurais-tu vu...

– Oui, j'ai croisé Nathan. Il va bien.

– Dieu, merci. Il m'inquiétait un peu. Cet imbécile a refusé de prendre une arme pour aller traverser cette horrible route. Enfin, pourrais-tu ramener ce colis au Professeur si cela ne te déranges pas? J'aimerais aussi, qu'une fois rentré chez toi, tu cesses ce voyage stupide mais à en voir ton regard, tu n'en feras rien.

– En effet, désolé. Je veux bien prendre le paquet. Je peux faire quelques courses avant d'y aller ?

– Bien entendu ! Mais, un conseil, quand tu as fini ici, rentre vite au Centre Pokémon et passe-y la nuit. C'est plus prudent. me dit-il avant de se tourner vers sa jeune cliente restante. Dis-moi, aurais-tu un Pokémon ou autre chose pour te protéger ?

La jeune fille tourna rouge en sursautant et baissa les yeux. Elle secoua ensuite énergiquement sa tête en guise de réponse. Je m'aperçus qu'elle tremblait. Le vendeur se tourna à nouveau vers moi.

– Si tu pouvais également raccompagner cette jeune fille, les nuits sont devenues dangereuses par ici.

J'acquiesçai et me tourna vers la fillette, les yeux toujours dirigés vers le sol. Elle avait un visage doux et enfantin, ainsi que des cheveux d'un blond très clair qu'elle attachait en queue de cheval. Elle avait un débardeur jaune et une jupe longue de la même couleur tape à l'œil. Cet ensemble d'habits lui allait bien mais risquait, même de nuit, d'attirer l'attention de Pokémon sauvages. Le gérant du magasin avait dû atteindre la même conclusion avant de me demander de la reconduire chez elle. Je la laissai pour l'instant et allai me concentrer sur mon achat de provisions.

J'atteins la zone réfrigérée destinée à l'alimentaire après avoir franchi un rayon pourvu uniquement d'un panonceau stipulant : ' Tout bien immobilier (grands meubles, machines d'électroménagers...) peut être commandé à Safrania. Demandez au vendeur.'. Cet endroit était un peu différent de ceux des grandes surfaces de France. La découverte me fit ouvrir les yeux tellement grands que je crus qu'ils en tomberaient. Je parlai fort sans m'en rendre compte :

– Cuisse de Roucoups ? Côtes de Nidorino ? Steak de Rattata ? Mon dieu...

– Tu es aussi végétarien ? Si tu veux manger autre chose que du Pokémon, prends ces Rations.

Je me tourna vers la voix qui se trouvait être celle de la fillette blonde. Celle-ci prit des rayons une boîte de conserve marquée d'une Pokéball, sans doute les concurrents directs de la Sylphe sur le marché, et me la donna... Avant d'être reprise de rougeurs, de reculer de plusieurs pas et de détourner la tête en s'excusant :

– Désolée ! Comme d'habitude, je me mêle de ce qui ne me regardes pas et...

Je l'interrompis, la faisant ainsi trembler comme si je m'apprêtais à la frapper.

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Dis-moi en plus sur ces Rations. On a pas de ça dans ma ville natale.

Elle leva vers moi des yeux humides mais à moitié rassurés. Elle finit par me dire :

– Ce sont des produits fabriqués par l'ARP. Ils ne sont arrivés chez nous que récemment.

– Harpe ?

– Tu ne connais pas l'ARP ? L'Aide à la Réintégration des Pokémon a été crée par un vieil homme milliardaire après la guerre. C'est elle qui fabrique les produits que la Sylphe a fait cessé depuis la grande guerre comme les Potions, Antidotes ou la nourriture non faite à base de Pokémon.

Un grand discours pour quelqu'un de si timide. Elle savait de quoi elle parlait et ça avait l'air de la passionner. Une question me trottait dans la tête :

– Pourquoi la Sylphe a elle arrêté de fabriquer ces produits ?

– Aucune idée. Mais les produits de l'ARP, contrairement à ceux de la Sylphe sont beaucoup moins cher. J'ai entendu dire que le PDG vendait à perte pour aider le peu de dresseurs qui aimaient encore leurs Pokémon. Donc, n'oublie pas, si tu vois un produit avec ce logo, c'est 100% sans Pokémon inclus. D'ailleurs ces Rations sont très nourrissantes et te combleront pendant plus d'une journée. Les Pokémon peuvent aussi en manger, c'est très sain.

On croirait entendre une commerciale vantant les bienfaits de ses produits. Honnêtement, j'aurais bien goûté une de ces cuisses de Roucoups mais en voyant le regard de la petite fille s'illuminer pendant ses explications, j'en avais perdu l'envie. Et puis, je ne pourrais pas me pardonner si je transformais ce visage radieux en une mine plus triste. Convaincu, je pris donc le plus possible de ces Rations ARP, à seulement 10 pokédollars l'unité, et quelques Potions sur le rayon juxtaposé. Je remerciai la fillette et elle partit faire un autre tour dans le magasin.

J'emmenai le tout au vendeur qui commenta mes achats :

– Ça m'aurait étonné aussi que tu prennes de la vrai viande. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu manques, mon ptit.

Je répondis d'un sourire et mon regard se posait alors sur l'étagère derrière le vendeur, pleines de Pokéballs. Elles semblaient habitées mais de l'endroit où j'étais, je ne parvenais pas à distinguer par la transparence du rouge. Je fis plus simple, je demandai :

– Vous avez aussi des Pokémon, monsieur ? lui dis-je en désignant les boules.

Il parut d'abord étonné puis suivit la direction de mon doigt avant d'annoncer :

– Ah. Ces oiseaux de malheurs... Ce sont les Roucool que nous utilisons pour apporter les commandes à Safrania. Avant, je payais les jeunes dresseurs qui m'en apportaient de nouveaux mais, depuis Victor...

– Oui, je comprends...

– Ça te fera 1400 pokédollars, mon ptit. Tu paies par Carte Dresseur ?

– Oui... Euh, comment on fait ?

– Tu tiens la carte des deux mains et tu dis la somme à haute voix. Par contre, tu devrais éviter de la laisser en évidence ainsi. Il n'y pas beaucoup de voleurs par ici mais on sait jamais.

Je suivis la manœuvre décrite et, après un léger flash, ma Carte Dresseur me donnait l'argent nécessaire pour payer et déduisit le solde inscrit sur elle. Il me donna mes marchandises ainsi que le colis du professeur Chen, petite sphère ronde enveloppée dans du papier. Je mis le tout dans mon sac.

La fillette aux habits jaunes s'avança également vers la caisse, d'un pas mal assuré, une peluche Rondoudou dans les bras. Elle marchait de manière à le camoufler à mon regard, comme si elle avait honte de son achat. Aucune raison, j'aurais fait pareil si je l'aurais vu.

– Ça te fera 1000 pokédollars, Safran. Tu dois vraiment aimer collectionner ces peluches non ?

Elle le regarda, vexée, dans l'intention de répondre mais rien ne sortit. Elle tourna rapidement la tête vers moi, encore toute rouge. Décidément. Je détournai alors les yeux et fit semblant de m'intéresser au rayon à côté. _Je n'ai rien vu, rien entendu. _Le gérant commenta alors la scène d'un petit rire :

– Ah, je vois. Alors, tenez mademoiselle. Je vous offre même un petit sac. Pour camoufler votre achat bien sûr.

Il avait dit cette dernière phrase suffisamment fort pour que je l'entende et assez doucement pour que la petite fille pense que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle le remercia même faiblement et enfourna vite son Rondoudou en peluche dans le sac en plastique. Une fois son acquisition dissimulée, elle vint se placer devant moi et attendit. Ça me rappelait que c'était ce que je faisais au Bourg Palette pour lancer les répliques des personnages. Vu de l'autre côté, c'était un peu inquiétant. Comprenant que sa timidité l'empêcherait de m'adresser la parole à nouveau, fait qui me paraissait étrange après son speech quelques minutes plus tôt, je pris les devants :

– Bon, on y va ?

Elle ne bougea pas. Elle tremblait un peu, expirant à de nombreuses reprises puis soudain, leva sa tête vers moi et me dit d'une voix forte en fermant les yeux :

– Je m'appelle Safran ! Merci de me raccompagner !

Ceci fait, elle parut tout à coup soulagée. C'était sa raison d'être si nerveuse ? Je ne comprenais pas grand chose à sa logique mais me présentai également sous mon nom d'emprunt :

– Moi, c'est Red ! Enchanté !

Le peu de lumière solaire qui s'étendait sur Jadielle lors de mon entrée dans le Pokéshop s'était dissipé. La ville était quand même équipée de lampadaires placés sur quelques intersections mais certains endroits restaient mieux éclairés que d'autres. Les lumières qu'émettaient le magasin nous permettaient d'apercevoir la route avec clarté. Impossible de marcher sur un Rattata sans s'en rendre compte. Je demandai à Safran d'ouvrir la marche puisqu'elle savait mieux que moi où se trouvait sa maison et elle acquiesça rapidement sans dire un mot.

Cela faisait plusieurs minutes que l'on marchait dans le silence. Si longtemps que je pensais qu'elle s'était perdue. Elle s'arrêta à un croisement et réfléchit en émettant un petit 'Euh...'.

_Non ! Pas possible !_

– Tu sais où on va ? demandai-je sans être sûr de vouloir la réponse.

Elle sursauta encore. Action qui commençait à m'irriter un peu. Étais-je si terrifiant ? Elle se tourna lentement vers moi. J'aurais juré que ses yeux étaient prêts à lâcher des salves de larmes.

– Je pensais... Ça devrait être par là...

Incroyable ! Cette fille ne savait pas où elle habitait ! Elle mit timidement ça sur le compte de la pénombre mais même. Pourquoi était-elle aller acheter une peluche si tard sachant qu'elle n'arriverait pas à rentrer après coup ? Finalement, je pensais que c'était plutôt la raison pour laquelle le gérant du magasin m'avait demandé de la ramener. Je comptais me plaindre auprès d'elle mais la lueur dans ses grands yeux verts me l'interdisait. N'ayant aucune idée de l'endroit où elle habitait, je me contentai alors de lui attraper la main en partant dans la rue d'où l'on venait et de la tirer en lui disait :

– Bon, tant pis alors. Viens, je t'emmène au Centre Pokémon. On dormira là-bas.

Elle se laissa entraîner sans rien dire.

Deux rues plus loin, une question parcourut mon esprit. Je fis la bêtise de la formuler à haute voix :

– Bon, il est où le Centre maintenant ?

Safran poussa un petit cri de surprise. Je me défendis instinctivement :

– Ça va ! Je suis nouveau dans la ville.

Elle tirait à présent sur mon bras. Je me retournai pour trouver une Safran tremblante, pour changer, me désignant du doigt une poubelle devant une propriété. J'observai plus attentivement et vu que ce qu'elle me montrait n'était pas la poubelle, mais ce qui était en train de la renifler. Un petit Pokémon. Malgré l'ombre qui s'étendait sur lui, je reconnus à sa silhouette que c'était un Nidoran. Surpris par le cri de la fillette, le Pokémon se retourna vers nous. Safran lâcha ma main et inspira profondément. Puis elle s'accroupit et appela le Pokémon par des 'Petit, petit'. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. La situation était grave ou non ? Devais-je la laisser faire ou envoyer Carapuce combattre cet animal ? Le Nidoran s'avança, pas sûr, dans la lumière. Ou la Nidoran devrais-je dire. La couleur bleuté désormais perceptible de sa fourrure ne laissait aucun doute sur son sexe. C'était le seul Pokémon de cette version d'ailleurs. Nidoran fit encore quelques pas, et s'écroula sur le sol. Safran se précipita vers elle sans réfléchir proférant une exclamation à demi-perceptible. Elle posa sa main sur la tête de la Nidoran et commença à la caresser en fermant les yeux. La Nidoran, éreintée, fit un dernier effort, attrapa un doigt de Safran et le mordis jusqu'au sang. Plus de doute à avoir, je mis ma main sur la Pokéball à ma ceinture.

– Non Red ! Attends !

– Quoi ? Que tu lui donnes un autre doigt ?

– Ce petit est juste affamé. Il va bientôt en mourir.

Me disait-elle, en nous fixant, moi et mon sac plein de Rations à tour de rôle. On ne pouvait pas faire plus clair. Je ne savais pas ce qui me poussait à le faire, mais j'ouvris mon sac-à-dos et en sortis une boîte que je donnais à Safran. Après m'avoir remercié d'un mignon sourire qui ne me faisait pas regretter de l'avoir fait, elle ouvrit la Ration et la montra au Nidoran Femelle. Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre. La Pokémon se jeta littéralement sur la boîte avec une force qu'elle n'était pas sensée avoir ainsi affaiblie et se mit à en dévorer le contenu. Safran la regardait faire, un air heureux sur le visage. Son repas terminé, Nidoran s'avança vers Safran, qui lui tendit sa main blessée, et, comme pour s'excuser, renifla puis lécha la coupure sur le doigt avant de s'enfuir en courant.

Un homme adulte arriva sur les lieux pendant que je m'informais sur la blessure de Safran qui me fit comprendre d'un sourire que ça ne la faisait plus souffrir. J'étais presque sûr que c'était faux mais me concentrai sur le nouveau venu. Il était accompagné d'un Caninos vraiment mignon qui aboyait son nom vers la rue par laquelle Nidoran s'était enfuie. Possibilité que cet homme soit l'un des gardes, élevée. Probabilité qu'il chasse le Nidoran, identique.

– Les enfants, que faîtes-vous dehors à une heure pareille ? C'est dangereux. Vous n'aurez pas croisé des Pokémon par hasard ?

Notre réponse fut directe et unanime.

– Non, du tout.

– Tant mieux, mais faîtes attention. Rentrez vite chez vous.

Je pris la parole :

– Nous cherchons le Centre Pokémon. Nous venons du magasin et nous sommes perdus. Pourriez-vous nous indiquer le chemin ?

– Mmm, même mieux, je vais vous y accompagner. Je ne pourrais pas me pardonner s'il vous arrivait quelque chose après vous avoir rencontré. Caninos, reviens !

La germe rouge de la balle fit enfin taire les aboiements incessants du chien Pokémon, sauvant ainsi Nidoran de ce garde pour l'instant et nous accordant un guide pour le Centre Pokémon. Pour une fois que mon jeune âge m'était bénéfique. Le Centre ne se trouvait qu'à trois rues plus loin et était visible dans la rue qui suivait celle du croisement où l'on avait vu le Nidoran. J'adressai mes remerciements au garde, suivi par Safran et nous rentrâmes dans le Centre où l'infirmière Joëlle nous accueillit avec joie et soulagement.

– Ah ! Tu es enfin revenu ! Je m'inquiétais tu sais. Enfin, tu as l'air épuisé tout de même. Oh, mais tu t'es même trouvé une petite amie !

À cette évocation, je n'avais même pas besoin de me retourner pour connaître la couleur actuelle du visage de Safran. Je niai alors calmement :

– Non, Safran habite à Jadielle mais ne trouve plus sa maison. J'ai préféré la ramener ici pour la nuit.

– Je te charriais, tout le monde ici sait qui est Safran et comment elle est. Je me doutais que c'était quelque chose comme ça. Bon, je vais l'amener dans une chambre libre. Tu peux prendre celle derrière le comptoir pour la nuit. À demain. Allez Safran, suis-moi.

Safran m'adressa un dernier regard, l'intention de dire quelque chose puis baissa la tête et suivit la belle infirmière aux cheveux roses. Après leur départ, je dépassai le comptoir et allai dans la pièce située derrière. Encore quelque chose d'inédit au jeu... Je n'avais même plus l'impression de jouer au même Pokémon.

La pièce qui s'offrait à moi était à la fois banale et intrigante. Banale, car elle ne possédait qu'un lit et une machine semblable à une douche. Intrigante, car cette machine n'en était pas une. Je m'approchai alors de cet objet de forme cylindre faisant deux fois ma taille et l'examinai. Cela ne pouvait être plus clair ; sur celui-ci était gravé 'Machine de Soin' et l'intérieur était équipé d'un gros bouton 'SOIN' vert que j'hésitais à actionner.

– Tu devrais y faire un tour avant d'aller te coucher. Penny répare même les habits. me souffla la voix de l'infirmière Joëlle dans le dos.

Mais pourquoi tout le monde venait me parler quand je m'y attendais le moins ? Je me retournai alors vers elle :

– Penny ?

– Oui. 'Machine de Soin' c'est trop long, alors on l'a baptisé Penny. Vas-y, essaye. Ça ne prendra pas longtemps.

Pourquoi avais-je de moins en moins l'impression d'être dans le monde Pokémon ? Enfin, cette machine allait bien m'aider à survivre à ce jeu si elle fonctionnait. Je pénétrai à l'intérieur de cette douche de soin et pressai le bouton vert.

– Activation du système de soin en cours. Veuillez rester à l'intérieur. m'annonça la douce voix robotisé qui lui avait sans douté valu le surnom 'Penny'.

Les portes se refermèrent immédiatement me laissant pris au piège dans cet immense cylindre. Le sol s'ouvrit au centre de la machine d'un trou de la taille d'une Pokéball et en sortit une petite boule blanche. Je me demandais ce que je devais faire avec lorsqu'elle explosa... de lumière. Presque aveuglé, je détournai alors mon regard et plaça mes bras devant mes yeux. Puis soudain :

– Soin effectué. Vous pouvez quitter la machine.

Pas très causante la Penny, mais efficace. Lorsque j'ôtai mes bras de mes yeux, je pus constater que je voyais très bien, que mes bras étaient bien guéris et que l'uniforme de Red était neuf et frais. Joëlle m'attendait à l'ouverture des portes :

– Alors, c'est mieux non ? Mais la seule chose que Penny ne guérit pas, c'est la fatigue. Alors, au dodo !

Pour sûr, je me sentais bien mieux mais ça ne changeait pas le fait ce jour-ci avait été une journée crevante. Sans même attendre qu'elle ne me laisse seul, je m'écroulai sur le lit et fermai les yeux. Mon ventre grogna. _Je l'avais oublié celui-là. _Je m'assis sur le lit, libérai Carapuce, qui avait fourni beaucoup plus d'effort que moi aujourd'hui, et sortis les boîtes du sac. Ma tortue, visiblement éreintée, comprit mon intention. D'un mouvement de poignet, il m'annonça :

– Cara.

Cette fois, c'était facilement traduisible. 'Laisse-moi dormir pour l'instant, on verra demain pour la bouffe !'. Au cas où, je n'aurais pas compris, il s'avança et se jeta sur le lit à plat ventre avant de rentrer dans sa carapace. Avec un sourire, je relâchai les boîtes dans le sac et me rallongeai :

– Tout à fait d'accord Carapuce...

* * *

_Un chapitre sans action sortant totalement du contexte du jeu. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'appeler la machine de soin Penny.A l'origine, elle devait également servir de point de sauvegarde(le truc mystérieux qui ramène toujours le héros au dernier Centre visité aux Game Over) mais cette fonction n'est plus disponible à cause des bugs._


	5. Retour au Bourg Palette

Je me réveillai, content d'avoir fait un beau rêve. Pour changer.

Un lit, une machine et un Carapuce dormant à mes côtés. Le Centre Pokémon de Jadielle ? Ce n'était pas un rêve... Bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle, ça, je n'en savais rien. Je me levai du lit et m'étirai. Mon acolyte, gêné par le remous qu'avait fait le matelas, sortit sa tête de sa carapace. Il bailla son nom avant de se lever à mes côtés et de m'imiter. Mon ventre me rappela alors que je n'avais rien mangé de la journée d'hier. Je mis ma main sur la tête de Carapuce et le caressai.

– Alors Carapuce, ptit déj ?

– Cara !

Apparemment oui. Carapuce entama même une petite danse pour l'occasion. Faudrait que j'évite de le négliger à l'avenir... J'ouvris mon sac et en sortis le petit-déjeuner. Même si d'après Safran, avec ça, je n'aurais plus faim jusqu'à demain matin. J'ouvris donc deux boîtes de Rations et en regardai le contenu. Physiquement, c'était semblable aux croquettes pour chiens de mon monde. Ça ne donnait pas vraiment envie d'y goûter. Carapuce réclama sa part d'un ton impatient les deux bras en avant. Je lui passai l'une des Rations et l'observa. Il essaya d'abord de prendre les croquettes directement à la bouche mais voyant que sa tête ne passait pas dans la boite, il se mit à les prendre dans ses pattes avant de les avaler. Plus intelligent qu'un chien ces bêtes-là, pour sûr. Je me décidai à l'imiter. J'attrapai une poignée de cette Ration et hésitai.

– Pense que ce sont des céréales. me dis-je à moi-même avec de les jeter dans ma bouche.

Mais je me rendis compte après coup que toute la psychologie du monde ne pouvait rien faire pour me faire confondre ça avec des céréales. Ce n'était pas mauvais. Non, pour que quelque chose soit mauvais, il fallait que ça ait un goût. Ici, ce n'était pas le cas. Je mâchais tristement pour me rendre compte que ce qui était bien avec ces Rations, c'étaient que leur petite taille les rendait facile à avaler. Carapuce avait également compris l'astuce car je le voyais renverser le contenu directement de la boîte à sa bouche. Je me résolus à en faire de même, me forçant même pour les dernières parce que, mine de rien, j'étais rassasié. Lorsque tout fût avalé, je lançai à Carapuce :

– C'était bon, hein ?

– Cara ! me répondit-il dans un hochement de tête.

– Menteur ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, dès qu'on a fini ce qu'il nous reste, on ira acheter des cuisses de Roucoups.

– Caraaaaa ! hurla-il en se jetant dans mes bras.

Bon, ça n'avait peut-être aucun goût, mais au moins, on avait plus faim. Je câlinai Carapuce jusqu'à ce que la porte de la pièce ne s'ouvre. Je ne voyais personne à l'extérieur. Un coup de vent à l'intérieur du Centre ? Non, impossible... Je n'eus pas à réfléchir longtemps avant de voir une petite tête passer devant la porte ouverte, le reste du corps caché derrière la porte.

– Safran ?

La tête s'enleva à toute vitesse, suivie de très près par une queue de cheval blonde. Pas de doute. C'était elle. J'espérais seulement qu'elle n'avait pas entendu en quoi consistait mon prochain repas. Cela ne lui ferait sûrement pas plaisir.

– Tu peux rentrer, Safran.

Elle remit sa tête en vue, et se décida à rentrer dans la pièce après une longue séance d'hésitation.

– Je... Tu as bien dormi ? me dit-elle rapidement avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains.

Ce n'était probablement pour ça qu'elle était venue au départ. Je lui répondis tout de même :

– Oui, très. Tu es venue me dire que tu rentrais chez toi ?

Elle secoua la tête .

– Alors quoi ? Tu es juste venue me dire au revoir avant mon départ ?

Elle prit la nouvelle une surprise qui réussit à lui faire ouvrir la bouche :

– Tu pars déjà ?

– Oui, je dois retourner au Bourg Palette livrer le paquet du magasinier.

Je pensais qu'elle l'avait entendue dans le magasin, à croire que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle baissa à nouveau la tête, ne sachant quoi répondre. Je m'approchai d'elle, lui caressai affectueusement la tête et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Safran me suivit sans dire mot. L'infirmière était encore à son comptoir d'accueil, toujours autant de bonne humeur. Je me demandais si elle était restée là toute la nuit. Je me mis de l'autre côté du comptoir et lui dit :

– Merci beaucoup de m'avoir accueilli cette nuit... Et de vous être occupée de Safran hier soir.

– C'était ma sœur que tu as vu hier. me répondit-elle, tout sourire. Mais je lui transmettrai le message quand elle sera réveillée. Et puis, les Centres Pokémon sont là pour venir en aide aux dresseurs autant qu'aux habitants.

Cela résolvait le mystère de l'infirmière qui vous soignait vos Pokémon tous les jours, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Il leur arrivait donc de dormir ? Mais c'était vraiment incroyable à quel point elles étaient identiques toutes les deux. J'inclinai le tête en souriant en guise d'adieu et me tournait vers la sortie. Je me rendis ensuite compte que quelqu'un tirait sur ma veste dans mon dos. La main tremblante qui effectuait l'action ne laissait aucun doute sur l'identité de son possesseur. Je me tournai vers Safran qui se contentait de me fixer en bougeant les lèvres sans ouvrir la bouche. Je poussai alors un bref rire et remis une main sur sa tête :

– Nous nous reverrons peut-être un jour. En attendant, sois plus courageuse.

La fillette continua à me regarder sans bouger, si ce n'était la lueur dans ses yeux qui se déplaçait sans cesse en s'efforçant de ne pas en sortir. Inutile de retarder plus longtemps ces séparations, les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent, je m'apprêtai à les franchir.

– Ne pars pas...

Je me retournai rapidement :

– Tu m'as dit quelque chose ?

Elle rougit d'un coup et répondit négativement de la tête avant de fourrer sa tête dans le creux de ses mains. Derrière elle, la sœur Joëlle dissimulait avec peine un rire. Tant pis, elle ne me dirait rien. Je partais à présent. Direction le Bourg Palette !

La traversée de la Route 1 fut beaucoup plus aisée au retour qu'à l'allée. Les Roucool étaient partis pour d'autres lieux afin de récupérer et les quelques Rattata que je croisais me saluaient, contents de me voir. Le passage en fut grandement raccourci et j'arrivai au Bourg Palette en moins d'une heure de marche.

La réponse à la question de savoir si le Bourg Palette avait fini d'être modifié me sauta aux yeux dès la fin de la Route habitations étaient beaucoup plus nombreuses sans que la végétation ne soit détruite par ces constructions, et largement espacées pour que je puisse me repérer facilement malgré le changement.

_Félicitations, votre Coin Paumé a évolué en Village ! _

Un des habitants, un homme adulte, m'accosta dès mon entrée dans le Bourg Palette.

– Ah, Red. Tu as bien fait de revenir. Le professeur Chen te cherchait.

Je le remerciai quand même pour cette information déjà acquise et cherchai le laboratoire de celui-ci. L'immense demeure que je voyais au sommet d'une colline plus loin devait être l'endroit que je cherchais.

Il ne me fallut que quelques minutes et des dizaines d'habitants qui me répétaient que le savant me cherchait pour atteindre le bas de la colline. Je pus m'apercevoir que celle-ci était pourvue à sa base d'un immense grillage qui entourait sans doute toute la colline. Fort heureusement, j'étais du même côté que le portail. Un portail qui semblait automatique, équipé d'une petite machine ressemblant à un interphone avec un bouton aux couleurs d'un Voltorbe. Je m'avançai et tentai d'appuyer. Plusieurs secondes s'écoulèrent. Je me demandais si c'était vraiment un interphone quand une voix essoufflée répondit à mon appel.

– Professeur ? On ne vous attendait pas avant la fin de l'après-midi.

– Désolé, c'est Red, on m'a dit que le Professeur Chen me cherchait. Il est absent ?

– Oh ! Red. Mais oui, bien sûr. Le Professeur ne rentrerait jamais aussi vite après être aller voir un sujet de recherche qu'il trouve passionnant. se murmura t-il avant de s'adresser directement à moi. Il est parti à la plage au sud. Tu peux l'attendre à l'intérieur si tu veux mais je pense qu'il ne reviendra pas avant la fin de la journée.

– Je pense que je vais aller le voir. Quelle plage au fait ?

– Voyons Red, il n'y a qu'une plage par ici. Celle au sud où tu t'amusais tellement avec Blue quand vous étiez petits.

– Je vois. Merci, j'y vais.

– Pourquoi ces enfants essaient toujours de couper court à la conversation quand je leur rappelle leur amitié, finit-il par dire à voix basse avant de couper l'interphone.

Au sud du Bourg Palette ? À l'endroit où j'étais allé faire baigner Carapuce au moment où le jeu a buggé ? Sans doute. Je me dirigeai alors vers le sud où je pouvais déjà voir la longue étendue d'eau salée qui me séparait de Cramois'Île. À partir de là, trouver la plage fut d'une facilité déconcertante. Mais trouver le Professeur Chen dans une plage si vaste et si bondée n'était pas chose aisée. Malgré les gens qui jouaient ou bronzaient à cet endroit, je dus attendre ma dixième tentative pour que quelqu'un me donne un renseignement potable :

– Tu devrais essayer le bout de la plage là-bas. Plus personne n'y va à cause des Pokémon qui s'y sont installés dans le coin mais si le Professeur est sorti pour des recherches, il y est sûrement.

Je le remerciai et me dirigeai vers la direction qu'il m'indiquait.

Au fur et à mesure que j'avançai sur le sable, la foule se dissipait et les empruntes non humaines se multipliaient. J'espérai ne pas me faire attaquer soudainement, l'attaque maîtresse de Carapuce étant normalement inefficace contre les Pokémon vivants dans ce milieu. Je trouvai alors le Professeur, un peu plus loin accroupi, seul sur la plage. Ou plutôt presque seul. Il était accompagné d'un Pokémon aquatique qu'il observait avec fascination. Je m'avançai.

– Professeur.

– Hein ? Quoi ? Oh Red, c'est toi... hurla t-il sous la surprise.

Pour une fois que c'était à moi de surprendre les gens. Il continua avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux :

– Red, je crois que je suis en train de faire une découverte historique ! Regarde ce Pokémon sauvage, il n'attaque pas les humains. Quand j'aurais trouvé pourquoi, je détiendrai le remède miracle pour cesser ce conflit absurde entre les Pokémon et les humains.

Il semblait convaincu par ses dires. Ma réponse sortit directement malgré moi.

– Vous êtes conscient que si ce Magicarpe ne vous agresse pas, c'est parce qu'il ne connaît pas d'attaque ?

Le-dit poisson sauta en l'air à hauteur de mon visage en guise de réponse à son rabaissement.

– Ou plutôt si, enchaînai-je. Son merveilleux bond que voici est sa seule attaque. Bien que la Trempette soit inefficace, cela veut dire que s'il le pouvait, il vous aura déjà attaqué. Vous devriez le relâcher là où vous l'avez trouvé.

Le Professeur Chen me regarda d'abord surpris, ensuite déçu. _Tu parles d'un chercheur réputé ! _Il se redressa laissant le Magicarpe sautiller tout seul dans son coin et me dit :

– Tu as probablement raison Red. J'ai bien fait de te donner ce Carapuce, tu sembles comprendre à merveille les Pokémon. Ah oui, j'ai quelque chose pour toi, retournons à mon labo. Mais avant...

Il se saisit tant bien que mal de la grosse carpe rouge et se dirigea vers la mer. Le Pokémon eau lui échappa des mains à plusieurs reprises pour retomber lourdement sur le sable et de rebondir de sa seule attaque. Il devait quand même avoir une sacrée force pour propulser si haut son corps de dix kilogrammes d'un simple coup de nageoire. S'il pouvait utilisait cette force en combat, il serait beaucoup plus apprécié.

– Magicarpe ! Magicarpe !

Non, en fait. À le voir sauter ainsi, même s'il était fort, il resterait ridicule...

Le Professeur avait enfin réussi à l'attraper normalement quand l'eau commença à faire du remous. En sortit en hurlant son nom un énorme serpent de mer bleu, l'air très en colère. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher une série de jurons, et fus étonné de voir que le Professeur Chen en avait fait de même en lâchant le Magicarpe durement acquis. Les gestes du Léviator me prouvait qu'il allait effectuer une attaque Morsure. Il visait clairement le Professeur et, au vu de la taille de sa gueule, la mort serait immédiate. Je ne pouvais laisser mourir l'un des personnages les plus importants du jeu.

– Carapuce, Écume ! hurlai-je à ouvrant la Pokéball.

Carapuce avait dû entendre mon ordre depuis l'intérieur car il ne me fit pas répéter. À peine à l'extérieur de sa boule rouge et blanche, il ouvrit la gueule et lança un paquet de bulles directement sur la tête du Léviator furieux. Celui-ci stoppa alors son attaque, légèrement ennuyé par les bulles, et regarda son nouvel opposant. Il lui lança alors une attaque Rugissement qui força presque Carapuce à se cacher dans sa carapace. Chen tremblait également, dans cet état, il lui était impossible de courir.

Léviator se jeta de tout son corps sur la plage soulevant un énorme amas de sable. Son attaque physique fut esquivé de justesse par Carapuce mais le sable qui s'était envolé à sa figure l'empêchait d'y voir correctement et il hurla. Il me réclamait sûrement un ordre, ou de le rappeler dans sa Pokéball. Je courrai vers lui, non sans peur, le temps que le géant bleu ne se remette du choc de sa propre attaque. Si c'était une attaque Damoclès, ce Pokémon était alors d'un niveau supérieur au mien. Mes chances de victoire face à un tel monstre étaient totalement nulles.

Je ramassai mon Pokémon en le rassurant à l'oreille et pris en même temps le bras du Professeur Chen et lui criai pour couvrir les hurlements du monstre.

– Pas le temps d'être tétanisé ! Courrez !

Je tirai alors son bras d'un coup et propulsai le scientifique vers l'avant. Il continua alors à courir d'une manière propre aux gens de sa profession ; épuisé au bout de trois secondes et titubant presque. Je me mis à courir également mais le Léviator ne comptait pas me laisser m'en tirer à si bon compte. Il s'était relevé et s'apprêtait à nous dévorer Carapuce et moi en une seule bouchée. Quand je compris qu'en continuant à courir, j'allais y rester, je me tournai pour affronter la bête. Carapuce était toujours aveuglé par le sable et criait tout ce qu'il pouvait. Soudain, une idée me vint par l'évidence suivante : une attaque Jet de Sable baisse la précision de l'adversaire. Pas besoin d'être un Roucool pour soulever un peu de sable. J'attrapai Carapuce d'un seul bras et le dirigeai vers le sol.

– Carapuce, Écume ! lui ordonnai-je en plaçant mon second bras devant mes yeux.

Dans une confiance indéfectible en moi, Carapuce relâcha des bulles qui explosèrent sur le sable envoyant comme prévu du sable vers le Léviator. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était la puissante de l'explosion des bulles qui vinrent d'égarer pas loin de mes pieds. Je décollai en arrière sur plusieurs mètres sans enlever mon bras du visage et sans lâcher mon Pokémon. Je dus atterrir sur le seul endroit de la plage pourvu de pierres. Je heurtai le sol avec violence et sentis le goût du sang me parcourir la gorge. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux et ôtai mon bras, je hurlai. Le sable était retombé et un Léviator furieux gigotait violemment dans tous les sens à moins d'un mètre de moi. Mon expulsion m'avait sauvé la vie, mais je n'étais pas tiré d'affaire pour autant.

L'attaque Jet de Sable de Carapuce avait atteint son but ; le Pokémon adverse était momentanément aveuglé. Mais mon cri avait attiré son attention. Il regardait en ma direction, l'intention de charger. Je remis Carapuce en sécurité dans sa Pokéball et roula sur le côté rapidement espérant éviter son attaque.

La Charge du Léviator échoua miraculeusement. Mon bras s'ouvrit de pleins d'égratignures au contact de sa peau écailleuse qui passait à quelques millimètres du reste de mon corps mais elle échoua. Après avoir fait une autre roulade sur le côté et m'être relevé, je me mis à courir vers le Professeur qui s'était arrêté au loin pour me voir... Mourir peut-être. Le Pokémon géant, lui, était retourné dans la mer.

– Enfin... soupirai-je, content d'être en vie.

Mais non ! Le Léviator ressortit de l'eau, la vue aussi bonne qu'à l'origine, et encore plus énervé si c'était possible. Heureusement pour nous, la distance qui nous séparait était suffisante pour qu'il n'ose s'aventurer plus loin. J'avais rejoins le Professeur et je contemplais à présent le serpent de mer pousser délicatement de la queue le Magicarpe, qui s'était contenté de bondir pendant tout le combat, dans l'eau. Il en ressortit pour nous hurler un dernier grognement de colère et replongea.

Le Professeur Chen, encore épuisé par son sprint, déclara :

– Et bien, j'ai bien cru ma dernière heure arrivée. Merci, mon garçon.

– Vous pensez toujours le conflit stupide après ça ?

– Absurde ! Et oui ! Les Léviator ont toujours eu un mauvais tempérament, même avant la guerre. Mais ils peuvent être aussi gentils que ton Carapuce si tu arrives à le comprendre.

–

_Oui. Moi, quand je voie un serpent de mer géant qui tente de me dévorer, je tente d'abord de le comprendre. C'est logique._

– Donc, on retourne au laboratoire maintenant ?

– Ah oui. Blue doit déjà nous y attendre, d'ailleurs.

Ça, je le savais. Mais, pas de combat pour l'instant. Tant mieux, j'avais eu ma dose pour aujourd'hui.

Cette fois, ce fut le Professeur qui sonna à l'interphone et son assistant fut tout aussi long à arriver.

– Professeur ?

– Oui, c'est moi. Ouvrez Albert.

– Le jeune Red vous cherchait, l'avez-vous...

– Il est avec moi.

– Dans ce cas... répondit-il suivit par le grincement du portail en train de s'ouvrir de l'intérieur.

La colline devait, en temps normal, être facilement praticable mais vu notre récent combat, notre traversée vers la demeure fut ponctuée de pauses. Demandées par le Professeur bien évidemment. J'en avais le plus fait et étais même blessé au bras mais, pour une raison quelconque, c'était lui le plus fatigué.

Nous entrâmes donc dans le laboratoire ; pas d'immenses changements au niveau de la décoration, mais le coin au fond à gauche était un escalier d'angle qui conduisait sans doute à la maison du Professeur Chen. Il s'arrêta près de la table où le Salamèche s'ennuyait éperdument. _On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes, hein ? _Il regarda autour de lui et commenta :

– On dirait que Blue n'est pas encore arrivé finalement... Donne-moi ton Carapuce, on va le soigner sur ma machine de soin.

– Tenez. dis-je en lui tendant la Pokéball. Pourquoi en avez-vous une, au fait ?

– On me l'avait prêté pour mes recherches. J'ai dû... oublier de la rendre.

Je ne fis aucun commentaire. Il me rendit ma Pokéball que j'accrochai alors à ma ceinture. Je profitai alors du fait que Blue soit encore absent pour lui remettre le paquet provenant de Jadielle.

– Tenez, le gérant du magasin de Jadielle m'a remis ça pour vous.

– Oh ! C'est ma... Enfin, merci. Tu ne l'as pas ouvert au moins ?

– Non, non.

Bien sûr que je l'avais ouvert. J'étais trop curieux. Le Colis de Chen contenait bien une Pokéball comme il le disait dans le jeu. Une Pokémon au dessus doré et dessous argenté sur laquelle était gravée les lettres 'G.S'. Je ne savais pas comment il avait pu commander la GS Ball alors que c'était un produit unique au monde mais je lui offris la balle ré-enveloppée par mes soins avec une certaine déception. C'était quand même la Pokéball contenant Celebi...

Mon rival choisit ce moment précis pour faire irruption.

– Pépé ! Pourquoi tu m'as appelé ?

– Ah, Blue. Bon, maintenant que vous êtes tous les deux là, j'aurais une faveur à vous demander. Il y a sur ce bureau mon invention... Le Pokédex. Il enregistre les informations sur...

Je n'écoutais déjà plus et bourrinais mentalement le bouton A jusqu'au moment où il me confia l'engin en question.

– C'était mon rêve de parcourir la terre pour découvrir tous les Pokémon. Mais le monde est devenu dangereux pour un vieillard comme moi. C'est pour cette raison que je vous envoie à ma place.

– Ok pépé. Je les aurais tous. Allez, tchao ! Et Red, crois pas qu'on fait équipe, j'ai pas besoin de toi minable.

Sur ces mots doux, il partit. Lorsque je fus sûr qu'il n'étais plus là, je demandai au Professeur Chen :

– Puisque le but est de tous les avoir, je peux prendre le Salamèche ?

Il fut surpris par ma question et ne le cacha nullement :

– Hein ? Mais non enfin ! C'est le seul qui me reste.

– Mais comment suis-je sensé tous les avoir dans ce cas ? Les Salamèche n'existent plus à l'état sauvage.

Il hésita. Peut-être que j'allais réussir...

– N'insiste pas, mon garçon. Et puis, te le donner serait te faire du favoritisme par rapport à mon petit-fils.

_Tss_.En plus, dans cette version, il ne donnait même pas de Pokéball le radin. Je me retournai vers la sortie en marmonnant :

– Me demande si j'ai bien fait de le sauver celui-là...

À l'aide de son âge avancé, le savant ne m'entendit pas et je pus continuer ma route. Je sortis de la demeure Chen et regardai le ciel. Il faisait encore très beau, il devait être aux alentours d'une heure. Je pouvais repartir vers Jadielle sans passer par la case Maison.

Route 1, me re-revoilà !

* * *

_Pour ceux qui se posent la question, dans la version après-bug, la maison de Red est enfin pourvue_

_d'une chambre pour sa mère. Fini la maman qui dort dans la cuisine alors que son fils occupe tout l'étage!_


	6. Retour à Jadielle

L'unique challenge que me constitua la Route 1, alors que je la traversais pour la troisième fois, fut un pathétique Roucool survivant. Le tuer n'avait même pas fait monter mon Carapuce au niveau supérieur. Enfin, il avait quand même plus de dix niveaux de différence entre lui et ma tortue bleu.

Jadielle était, comme la dernière fois, empreinte d'un calme sans pareille. Pourtant, à la vue des habitants qui marchaient à vive allure dans les rues, je me dis qu'il devait y avoir un problème. Enfin, Rien qui ne me concerne, je devais juste aller au Centre Pokémon pour régénérer les quelques points de vie perdus contre le Roucool.

Je me retrouvai donc vite devant les portes automatiques de la bâtisse au toit rouge et y rentrai. L'une des deux belles infirmières aux cheveux roses m'accueillit avec un immense sourire :

– Déjà de retour ? me dit-elle lorsque je lui passais ma Pokéball. Safran est déjà passée trois fois aujourd'hui. Elle n'a pas voulu me dire pourquoi mais je suis sûre qu'elle t'attendait.

Je soupirai en souriant. Bizarre cette gamine. On ne s'était quitté que ce matin pourtant.

– Je vois. Je dois aller faire des achats pour l'instant. Si elle revient, dîtes-lui de m'attendre.

Ça ne me fera pas de mal de la revoir. Elle était plutôt étrange mais elle avait bon fond pour sûr. Je laissai échapper un petit rire sans m'en rendre compte en me rappelant qu'elle ne trouvait même pas sa propre maison. L'infirmière me vit et en profita pour me taquiner :

– Ça va plutôt bien entre vous deux, à ce que je vois.

– C'est n'est pas du tout ce que vous pensez, me défendis-je sans autres arguments

En effet, elle avait beau être mignonne, elle restait un programme. Et même si elle n'était pas un programme, elle avait dix ans de moins que moi... Et puis, ce n'était pas comme si j'étais attiré par elle. Elle ressemblait plus à une mascotte qu'à un personnage. L'infirmière me sourit comme on sourit à un enfant en train de dire un mensonge évident.

Je n'avais pas menti en disant à Mademoiselle Joëlle que j'avais des achats à faire. Le Professeur Chen m'avait bien gentiment demander de lui capturer tous les Pokémon, mais les Pokéballs, zéro ! Comment pouvait-il laisser un gamin de dix ans faire ce genre d'achat. À 200 pokédollars l'unité et avec l'argent que je devais économiser pour la nourriture. Surtout qu'en attrapant des Pokémon, on augmentait également les frais de repas.

Je remerciai l'infirmière qui me rendait à présent ma Pokéball et lui dit que je revenais.

– Oui. me répondit-elle. Tu ne manquerais pas l'occasion de revoir ta Safran.

Si elle espérait une réaction de ma part, c'était raté. Je levai mon bras en guise d'adieu. Elle m'appela :

– Attends !

– Quoi ?

– Tu as vu l'état de ton bras et de tes habits ? On dirait que tu t'es battu avec un Léviator !

Je me regardai. En effet, depuis mon combat sur la plage du Bourg Palette, mon bras était plein de sang séché et mes habits dans un mélange d'eau salée et de sable là où ils n'étaient pas déchirés. J'avais à présent honte de m'être promené comme ça jusqu'à maintenant. Voyant ma réaction surprise, elle continua :

– Tu veux aller faire un tour dans Penny ?

– S'il vous plaît, acquiesçai-je en baissant la tête légèrement.

Elle ouvrit la porte derrière elle et un rapide tour dans la machine me revigora entièrement. Je remerciai alors l'infirmière Joëlle et partis, frais comme un Poissirène, vers le Pokéshop de la ville.

Le gérant du magasin fut également enchanté de me voir. Il fallait croire que je laissais une bonne impression aux gens de la ville.

– Alors t'es revenu, ptit ! Tu tombes bien, je viens de recevoir ma commande de Pokéballs. Et allez, juste pour toi, je te fais les 10 à 1000 pokédollars !

– Dans ce cas, j'accepte ! Mais pour quelle raison ?

– Nathan est revenu et m'a raconté votre aventure sur la Route 1. Tu as vraiment été impressionnant selon ses dires. Enfin, grâce à toi, le sac à pu être livré. Pas aux bonnes personnes mais pour une bonne cause. Merci.

– N'importe qui en aurait fait autant.

– Malheureusement non, ptit. Le monde devient de plus en plus dangereux et, plutôt que de s'unir, les gens s'isolent et se détestent.

Il continuait encore avec ses sujets qu'un enfant ne pourrait comprendre. Peut-être se confiait-il à moi parce que je lui rappelais son fils décédé...

Je lui payais son argent et fourrai les Pokéball dans mon sac en le remerciant pour cette réduction. Il me dit avant que je parte :

– Où vas-tu maintenant ?

– Je vais rester un peu à Jadielle je pense, puis j'irai à Argenta.

– Tu veux passer par la forêt de Jade ?

Il partit vite aux rayons des Potions et prit cinq spray à côtés de celles-ci. Il me les apporta et dit :

– Tiens, prends ça aussi. Cadeau.

– Je ne peux pas accepter, ça fait trop !

– Tu auras besoin de ces Antidotes ! Les Aspicot de la forêt sont connus pour avoir tué plusieurs dizaines de personnes. Ça marche sur les humains autant bien que sur les Pokémon.

– Mais, je...

– Ne discute pas ! dit-il en me les mettant de force dans mon sac. Je ne veux pas que tu sois le prochain que l'on ramène. Si on te ramène, parce que plus personne ne s'approche de cette forêt à présent.

– Merci alors.

J'abandonnai le débat. Il ne m'écouterait pas. Bon, j'étais quand même content d'avoir fait des économies mais ça m'ennuyait de recevoir autant. J'avais l'impression de profiter de sa gentillesse. Il mit sa main sur ma casquette.

– Allez va, et reviens un de ces jours. En bonne santé.

– Je ferais de mon mieux.

– Non ! Tu y arriveras !

– Ok, je reviendrai vivant et en bonne santé.

_Mais peut-être après un passage au Centre Pokémon_, complétai-je mentalement.

– Dernière chose, ptit. Laisse pas ton Pokémon dehors dans cette ville. J'ai vendu un pistolet aujourd'hui à un type qui avait plus l'air d'avoir toute sa tête.

– Pourquoi le lui avoir vendu alors ?

– Bah, tu sais, ptit. Le décret de la Sylphe qui dit que les armes doivent être vendues à tous. Tant qu'ils ont l'argent, on a pas le droit de refuser.

– Je ferais attention. Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

Plutôt dangereux comme décret. Carapuce allait rester à l'intérieur quelque temps.

Je sortis du magasin après avoir encore une fois remercier le gérant. Quelque chose clochait. Personne dans les rues en plein après-midi. Non, cela ne me concernait pas. Je repris la route vers le Centre pour voir si Safran était revenu.

Deux rues plus loin, quelqu'un me bouscula brutalement. Un habitant de Jadielle. Nous tombèrent au sol en même temps.

– Désolé, commença-t-il. Je... Ah, tu as des Pokéballs ? Tu es dresseur ? Viens, on pourrait avoir besoin de toi.

– Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demandai-je, vexé que l'on m'ordonne de faire quelque chose après m'avoir bousculer.

– Le Pokémon qui attaque les gens la nuit. Il est revenu. On essaie de l'avoir. J'ai entendu qu'il l'avait coincé sur la place alors j'ai accouru et te suis rentré dedans.

– La place ?

– Oui, me répondis-il en se relevant. Tu devrais venir.

Et il partit en courant. Il avait mal compris ma question, je ne savais pas qu'il y avait une place à Jadielle et, par extension, à quel endroit elle se trouvait. Et maintenant, j'étais intéressé. Si personne dans cette ville n'avait de Pokémon par peur d'eux, ils allaient avoir besoin de moi. Ou d'une de ces armes... Je devais me dépêcher avant que le type qui avait le pistolet entre en action. Pour cela, j'entrepris la même action que le jeune homme de Jadielle, je partis en courant dans les rues. Je courrais n'importe où. Gauche, tout droit, droite, j'avais l'impression d'être dans un de ces jeux dans lesquels on se dirigeait en cliquant sur des flèches. Je me demandais si je ne m'étais pas perdu quand j'entendis des cris.

Pas des cris de peur ou de souffrance, non. Des cris de foules enragées particulièrement stupides comme on pouvait en voir dans les cours de collège pendant une bagarre. La scène que je vis en arrivant sur les lieux était de plus identique. Exceptés que les habitants étaient armés de fourche ou d'ustensiles de cuisine. Sinon, la foule était également placé en cercle autour du centre d'attention et ma petite taille ne me permettait pas de voir par dessus tous ces adultes. Je tentai de m'insérer dans la foule avec des 'Je suis dresseur' en montrant ma Pokéball comme un policier montrant son insigne. Parfois ça marchait, souvent non. Dans ce dernier cas, je devais trouver un autre chemin dans ce labyrinthe de chair. Je m'approchai du centre, les cris qui hurlaient des vraies phrases se faisaient plus distincts :

– Tu es du côté des Pokémon maintenant ?

– D'abord, ton père qui nous abandonne, et maintenant, toi qui t'allies à eux ? Votre sang est vraiment pourri !

– Safran, dis quelque chose bordel !

Quoi ? Avais-je bien entendu ? Je me forçai un passage de force à travers la foule. Le problème était que, de la force, ils en avaient beaucoup plus que moi. Je tombai en arrière sur le sol et me relevai aussitôt.

– Hehehe, après tout, si elle est de leur côté, on a qu'à les flinguer tous les deux. Hehe.

– Norman !? Où as-tu eu ça ? Fais gaffe, c'est dangereux !

Mince, l'acheteur fou était déjà là. Vite ! Une idée !

J'ai !

Je passai ma tête devant la dernière ligne humaine. La fillette blonde qui se tenait devant un Nidoran Femelle, les bras en étoile, en tremblant était bien Safran. Je hurlai :

– Safran ! Utilise ça !

Et je lui lançai l'une de mes récentes acquisitions. Un objet de forme ronde, rouge et blanc qui vint atterrir puis rouler jusqu'aux pieds de la jeune fille. Elle se baissa pour l'attraper :

PAM !

Tout le monde se retrouva à terre, exceptés l'homme qui avait tiré, les trois qui le retenaient à présent et moi. Je regardai Safran à terre tandis que la Nidoran la reniflait tristement puis la lécha au visage.

_Trop tard ! _

Mais elle se redressa, le visage plein de terre et la balle dans la main. Elle caressa la Pokémon de sa main libre et jeta la Pokéball maladroitement sur la Nidoran qui, au bout de trois secondes, se laissa attraper sans rechigner.

Ce fut à mon tour de rentrer en scène. Ou plutôt sur ce ring formé par des hommes allongés. À être debout au centre de tout ceci, j'aurais pu croire qu'ils m'idolâtraient mais la situation était bien différente. J'allai voir Safran et après m'être assuré qu'elle était indemne, caressa sa chevelure comme j'avais déjà pris l'habitude de le faire. Je pris ensuite la parole :

– Voilà ! Vous avez eu ce que vous voulez, non ? Le Pokémon est maintenant inoffensif. Tout est réglé !

Il l'était depuis le départ mais comment leur expliquer. Un nouveau coup de feu retentit alors que le premier bourdonnait encore dans mes oreilles. Cette fois, la balle alla se perdre vers les cieux grâce aux trois hommes qui retenait le dénommé Norman. Le possesseur de l'arme hurla alors au ciel :

– Tout est réglé, gamin ? Tout est réglé ?! Tu viens de donner une arme à cette fille du démon, amie des Pokémon ! Elle va le relâcher pour tous nous dévorer ! Ces saloperies de Pokémon !

Il tira à nouveau une balle qui alla se loger sur les tuiles d'une maison et hurla encore plus fort :

– Rendez-moi ma fille, putains d'animaux !

Il ajouta à sa phrase une décharge de tirs. Il continua même de presser la détente lorsque qu'il n'avait plus de balles. Fort heureusement, aucune balle ne toucha qui que ce soit grâce à l'intervention des trois hommes qui se trouvaient être un groupe de gardes de Jadielle. Une fois l'arme vidée, ils n'eurent aucune difficulté à lui enlever des mains et ils l'emmenèrent. Probablement au poste de police de la ville.

Les gens autour de nous commencèrent à se relever et à commenter la scène qui s'était déroulée sous leurs yeux. Sous nos yeux à tous :

– Je ne l'aurais jamais cru capable d'aller si loin...

– Le pauvre il ne s'est jamais remis de la mort de sa fille.

– Peut-être avait-il raison sur Safran. Elle pourrait nous attaquer pour se venger...

Les commentaires de ce genre continuèrent. Inquiet, je jetai un œil à Safran. Elle regardait le Nidoran à travers la Pokéball avec un sourire d'une tristesse indescriptible. Elle allait pleurer. Cette fois, je ne pourrais rien pour l'en empêcher. Je m'avançai vers elle et la prit tendrement dans mes bras.

– Tu n'as pas besoin de te retenir, Safran. lui chuchotai-je. Laisse-toi aller. Ça te fera du bien.

Elle ne se fit pas prier. Aussitôt sous l'emprise de mes bras, ses mains se resserrèrent derrière mon dos et elle poussa quelques sanglots aigus avant de pleurer bruyamment. Je lui administrai quelques tapes affectives dans le dos bien que conscient que c'était inutile. C'était trop, je commençais également à verser des larmes. Les pleurs de Safran avaient attirés les regards de toute la population de Jadielle présente. Je les fixai alors tous, les uns après les autres, avec un regard autant empreint de colère que de larmes et criai à qui voulait l'entendre :

– Et vous croyez sincèrement que cette fille va venir se venger de vous ? Vous êtes si égoïstes que vous ne voyez pas les gens qui souffrent autour de vous.

– Ton petit numéro ne va pas nous émouvoir. m'annonça un gros balourd au crâne rasé qui s'avançait sur le devant du cercle de peau entre plusieurs compagnons qui n'avaient pas forcément l'air de partager son avis. Cette fille est une malédiction. Elle va forcément essayer de nous avoir pendant notre sommeil avec ce monstre en main.

Les cris de Safran redoublèrent d'intensité. Ce n'était apparemment pas la première fois qu'elle était rejetée. Une fille pareille, je ne comprenais pas. Je lui rendis un regard plein de haine et dit sans réfléchir :

– Dans ce cas, vous n'avez plus rien à en craindre ! Elle partira avec moi !

Je me rendis compte de ce que j'avais dit lorsque Safran releva son visage rougi, par les larmes. Je précisai :

– Si tu es d'accord, bien sûr.

Les larmes ne s'arrêtèrent pas. Elle me regarda avec l'intention de dire quelque chose. Mais cette fois, elle parla :

– Tu veux bien de moi ?

– Bien sûr !

Je n'avais pas encore fini ma réponse qu'elle m'enlaça de toutes ses forces. Elle avait dû la lire sur mon sourire.

Voyant que le groupe autour de nous ne se disloquait pas, je pris Safran par la main et me dirigeai vers un bord du cercle. Celui à l'opposé de 'Grosse Brute Épaisse'. Je m'arrêtai devant eux et intimai :

– Laissez-nous passez.

Je n'eus même pas à mettre la main sur ma Pokéball pour qu'ils s'écartent tout à coup comme si j'étais Moïse et eux la Mer rouge. J'entendis la brute jurer derrière nous et dire que Safran aurait leur peau. Nous nous éloignâmes du groupe sans autre discution que les reniflements de la fillette. Je l'emmenai au Centre Pokémon. L'infirmière Joëlle l'avait bien accueilli la dernière fois, il n'y avait pas de raison qu'elle ne consente pas cette fois-ci.

Les portes automatiques s'ouvrirent devant nous. Les larmes de Safran avaient cessées mais je tenais toujours sa main. L'infirmière, qui nous vit arriver de loin, arbora un sourire plein de sous-entendu mais, nous voyant de plus prêt, comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas. Je demandai :

– Est-ce qu'on pourrait avoir une chambre, s'il vous plaît ?

Remarque qu'elle aurait sans doute trouvée hilarante habituellement. Mais elle avait comprit à la vue de notre visage que la situation n'avait rien d'habituelle.

– Tu peux prendre la même que d'habitude.

– Merci.

Sans lâcher la petite main tremblante de Safran, je pénétrai dans la pièce où j'avais dormi la veille. Je m'assis sur le lit et tira sur la main de la jeune fille pour qu'elle en face de même.

– Allonge-toi et ferme les yeux. m'entendis-je dire.

Elle s'exécuta tout de même dans un dernier reniflement et posa sa tête sur mes genoux. L'instant d'après, elle dormait. La tension de se retrouver face à des dizaines de personnes qui l'insultaient quittait enfin son corps. Je m'étais encore retrouvé à jouer au héros, mais en regardant le magnifique visage endormi et rassuré de la fillette, je ne le regrettais pas le moins du monde.

* * *

_Comment Safran a-t-elle esquivé à la balle ?_

_En voulant ramasser la Pokéball, elle a tout simplement trébuché._


	7. Route 22

– Cara, carapuce !

– Niiidoran !

J'ouvris lentement les yeux. Je ne me souvenais pas m'être assoupi et n'avais aucune idée de l'heure qu'il pouvait être.

– Je suis contente que vous vous entendez bien !

Je dirigeai mon regard vers la voix et vis Safran accroupie, caressant sa Nidoran avec bonheur. Carapuce était également sorti de sa Pokéball et avait entamé un dialogue avec la nouvelle venue.

Je pouvais voir que Safran avait déjà utilisé la machine de soin de la pièce ; toute la terre qui maculait son visage et ses habits avait disparue. Encore à moitié endormi, je l'appelai :

– Safran ?

Elle sursauta et se tourna vivement vers moi. Elle bougea ensuite les lèvres rapidement sans qu'aucun son ne sorte de sa bouche. Je soupirai en la regardant, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Malgré les événements récents, elle avait toujours du mal a m'adresser la parole.

Je me levai. Elle se redressa vite dans un sursaut, comme un enfant que l'on aurait surpris en train de faire une bêtise et vint rapidement se placer devant moi.

– D-désolée...

Elle devait parler de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Je plaçai ma main sur sa tête et dis :

– Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, Safran. Mais pourquoi es-tu allé affronter cette foule furieuse alors que tu sais très bien comme tu es ?

Elle baissa les yeux et murmura de façon à peu audible :

– J'ai voulu être courageuse...

Le souvenir de la phrase que je lui avais dite en quittant Jadielle me revint immédiatement à l'esprit. C'était donc de ma faute ? Je parlais juste du courage de parler à quelqu'un mais bon...

– Et cette Nidoran, c'est celui de hier soir ? lui demandai-je également.

Elle hocha la tête sans visiblement voir où je voulais en venir.

– Dans ce cas, pourquoi est-elle revenue ? Ce que tu lui avais donné à manger n'aurait pas dû suffire jusqu'au moins ce soir ?

Safran regarda la Pokémon et m'annonça de sa petite voix hésitante :

– Nina voulait juste me revoir... Ce n'était pas elle qui attaquait les gens...

– Tu l'as donc appelée Nina ? Mais comment peux-tu être sûre que ce n'était pas elle qui attaquait les gens ? Elle t'avait même mordu je te rappelle !

Elle ne répondit pas. Bien sûr, elle n'avait aucun indice sur le passé de la Nidoran avant notre rencontre. Elle éluda la question :

– Où allons-nous maintenant ? À la Forêt de Jade ?

– Non, on va faire un détour par la Route 22, histoire que j'attrape quelques Pokémon, puis on reviendra à Jadielle et ensuite on partira pour Argenta.

Elle acquiesça mais je pouvais voir à son air déçu qu'elle voulait partir de Jadielle le plus vite possible. Et c'était largement compréhensible. La haine des habitants à son encontre avait l'air de dater un peu. J'avais dû la rencontrer avec les deux seules personnes de la ville qui ne la détestaient pas d'après ce que j'avais pu voir.

J'allai faire un tour rapide dans la machine de soin, puis lui proposai de manger. Elle hocha la tête. Au moment où j'allais me forcer à mettre une de ces croquettes sans goût dans ma bouche, elle m'interrompit :

– Attends... Tu les manges comme ça ? Mais ça n'aura aucun goût ! Il faut rajouter des épices pour que ça soit mangeable !

Sur ces mots, elle se leva et sortit. Sans doute pour aller en demander à l'infirmière Joëlle. C'était incroyable comme elle pouvait passer du mutisme complet à un ton si haut quand elle parlait de quelque chose qui l'intéressait.

Elle revint rapidement un petit sachet beige à la main, le visage tout rouge. Cela m'aurait étonné que l'infirmière refuse quelque chose à quelqu'un mais elle n'avait pas dû pouvoir s'empêcher de faire une remarque déplacée sur notre relation.

Safran se rapprocha de moi, ouvrit le sachet et y récupéra une sorte de poudre. Elle en plaça une pincée dans ma boîte de Rations avant d'aller en mettre dans celle des deux Pokémon puis dans la sienne.

Ce qui me fit penser que le recrutement de Safran allait faire augmenter nos dépenses alimentaires.

Je ramassai une des croquettes, sceptique que si peu de poudre puisse combler ce manque de goût total. Safran attendait visiblement de voir ma réaction avant d'entamer les siennes. Les deux Pokémon s'étaient jetés sur leur boîte dès le saupoudrage ; Carapuce les prenait rapidement dans ses pattes pour les manger tandis que Nina avait renversé la sienne pour manger directement à l'intérieur. Voyant que j'hésitais encore à manger, ma tortue de combat stoppa son repas pour me dire dans un 'Cara' éclatant que c'était bon. Je lui fis alors confiance et constatai avec joie qu'il avait raison. L'épice ajoutée rendait le tout un peu amer mais c'était tout de même bon. Je mangeai de bon cœur, suivi par une Safran rassurée.

Quand tout le monde eut fini de manger, les Pokémon en premier et Safran en dernière, je jetai les boîtes vides dans une poubelle à côté de la porte et annonça :

– Bon, on y va ? J'aurais besoin de toi pour trouver la route.

Apparemment ravie d'avoir une quelconque utilité, Safran approuva d'un vif mouvement de la tête et se leva également. Nous remîmes les deux Pokémon dans leurs Pokéballs, pour éviter de susciter encore plus de regards mauvais que nous n'en attirions déjà, et retournâmes dans le hall du Centre Pokémon. L'infirmière nous regardait encore avec un regard moqueur plein de sous-entendus mais je la remerciai tout de même pour avoir permis d'améliorer le goût des Rations par son prêt. Safran était mal à l'aise en sa présence et tirait discrètement sur mes habits pour me demander d'abréger la conversation. Le sourire que nous lançait l'infirmière Joëlle devait lui rappeler ce qu'elle lui avait dit quand elle était allée chercher le sachet d'épice. Comme elle le souhaitait, je saluai une dernière fois la femme aux cheveux roses et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Safran ne me lâcha qu'une fois arrivée à l'extérieur.

Deux adultes nous virent sortir du Centre et nous regardèrent, les yeux exprimant à la fois la peur et la haine. Ils échangèrent quelques murmures et partirent sans nous quitter du regard, comme si nous allions les attaquer s'ils détournaient les yeux. Safran avait très bien compris le pourquoi de cette scène et vint s'accrocher à mon bras et tremblant.

– Ignore-les Safran. S'ils savaient comment tu es réellement, ils n'agiraient pas comme ça.

Ses tremblements ne cessèrent pas, je me demandais si j'avais bien fait de lui dire ça. Elle poussa une forte expiration et le mot 'courageuse' vint planer discrètement dans l'air. Elle relâcha mon bras et simula un sourire.

– L-la Route 22 est par là-bas.

– Je te suis.

Pour atteindre la Route 22, nous étions passés par le lac de Jadielle. Oui, Le petit rectangle d'eau de vingt-quatre cases à l'ouest de la ville dans le jeu était devenu un immense lac entouré par des arbres à distance irrégulière les uns des autres. Plusieurs personnes pêchaient sur celui-ci, nous décidions donc de ne pas nous approcher plus près. Après ce lac, le chemin se faisait plus distinct, en continuant tout droit nous devrions atteindre les hautes herbes pleines de Nidoran, de Férosinge et de Piafabec.

Quelques pas plus loin, un rugissement retentit, faisant presque trembler le sol :

– Kiiiing !

Un seul Pokémon dont le nom finissait ainsi me parvint à l'esprit. Et celui-là, il valait mieux l'éviter pour l'instant. Je me rapprochai discrètement du cri mais rien à l'horizon. Safran hésita à s'aventurer plus loin mais me suivit tout de même.

Il ne nous avait fallu qu'une minute de marche pour pouvoir voir ce qu'il se passait. Mon estimation du cri était juste. Un Nidoking se dressait avec rage devant un jeune garçon. Le gamin, qui devait avoir dans les douze-treize ans, regardait le Pokémon sans frisonner un instant. Je crus même apercevoir un éclat de haine sur son visage malgré la distance qui nous séparait. Il arborait un bandana noir et ses cheveux d'un gris peu naturel était dressé en l'air. Il était habillé d'un short noir et d'un débardeur de même couleur que ses cheveux qui me laissait apercevoir les nombreuses coupures sur ses bras qui saignaient en abondance.

Je réfléchis rapidement. Aucune Pokéball à la ceinture du jeune homme. Ça s'annonçait mal. Le Nidoking était au minimum au niveau 16 mais pouvait être beaucoup plus puissant. Malgré l'avantage de l'eau face au sol, Carapuce avait des chances de perdre. L'aide de Nina serait également inutile. À cette pensée, je me tournais vers Safran, qui faisait lentement glisser sa main vers sa Pokéball.

– Nina ne gagnera pas, Safran. Laisse-moi faire.

Et voilà, je l'avais dit. J'allais encore jouer au héros pour les beaux yeux de la fillette. Je mis la main sur la Pokéball de Carapuce, tandis que le Nidoking allait effectuer une attaque Griffe qui me semblait redoutable, et m'apprêter à la lancer. Mais un nouveau regard sur la scène me fit changer d'avis.

C'était trop tard, la griffe géante avait atteint le gamin. Ce qui me surprit, c'était que le gamin en question avait attrapé cette griffe et fait passer les soixante-deux kilogrammes du monstre violet par dessus son propre corps et le fit s'écraser de l'autre côté. Ce ne fut qu'à partir de ce moment que je remarquais les poings américains que l'enfant avait attaché à ses mains. Avec un sourire mauvais, il fonça alors sur le monstre en enchaîna une série de coups de poing sur la face du monstre. Qui n'apprécia pas du tout. Le Nidoking se redressa et hurla, le visage ensanglanté. Le garçon aux cheveux gris sauta alors sur la grosse jambe violette et alla s'accrocher à l'une des griffes du Pokémon poison. Pendant que la forme évolué de Nidoran était désorientée et envoyait son autre griffe vers son adversaire, celui-ci se jeta au cou de la bête et le creusa à coup de poing. Il s'accrochait d'un bras pour ne pas être déséquilibré par les violents gigotements du Nidoking, qui se donnait lui-même des coups sous la douleur, et frappait avec un autre. Le combat fut terminé quand le Nidoking tomba en arrière et s'écrasa sur le sol, hurlant son dernier cri de douleur. Le jeune garçon, dont les mains s'étaient mises à saigner, sauta du corps inerte de son opposant et arbora un sourire fier et victorieux.

Je n'hésitai pas une seconde.

– Pokéball, go ! hurlai-je en lançant une Pokéball vide vers le lieu du massacre.

À ma grande surprise, le garçon fut aspiré dans une lueur rouge et rentra dans la balle.

Un tour.

Deux tours.

Et il ressortit. _Zut de flûte ! Il s'est libéré ! _Il se tourna vers nous et avança d'un pas trop rapide pour se retrouver en quelques secondes juste devant nous.

– Non mais ça va pas ? Apprends à viser ! Si tu voulais ce Nidoking, fallait le dire avant ! Là, c'est trop tard !

Je me fichais pas mal de ce qu'il me racontait. Je lui pris ses mains ensanglantées et lui lança un regard d'admiration :

– Je te veux dans mon équipe !

– De quoi ? hurla-il en détachant rapidement ses mains des miennes. Tu veux dire que tu m'as visé exprès ?! Pauvre con ! Tu sais pas que c'est formellement interdit de jeter des Pokéballs sur les gens ?

Non, je ne le savais pas. Je ne savais même pas qu'ils pouvaient y rentrer. Je l'avais juste lancée pour faire une blague au départ. Derrière moi, Safran tremblait comme pas possible. Je ne savais pas si c'était parce qu'elle avait peur du gamin ou parce que j'avais violé une loi de ce monde. J'ignorai le sermon du tueur de Pokémon et lui demanda :

– Qui es-tu ? Et comment es-tu devenu si fort ?

Il fut désarçonné par ma question. Il s'attendait sans doute à ce que je m'excuse ou lui crie aussi dessus. Après trois longues secondes de silences, il daigna répondre :

– Je m'appelle Gray. Et un peu d'entraînement suffit, gamin. Mais cherche pas, tu ne seras jamais aussi fort que moi. Et ta bestiole non plus, conclut-il en désignant la Pokéball de Carapuce, encore dans ma main.

Gray ? Mouais, j'aurais pu deviner ça en regardant ses cheveux... Il enchaîna avant que je puisse répondre :

– Bon, j'ai pas que ça à faire moi. Je dois aller chercher ma récompense pour avoir tué cette lavette. On se reverra peut-être qui sait. Mais si tu me relances encore une Pokéball, je te butte façon Grolem !

Il désigna le Nidoking du pouce par dessus son épaule avant de se diriger vers Jadielle. Safran ne le quitta pas des yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il soit hors de vue. Et au vu de ses tremblements, c'était de la pure terreur. Moi-même, j'avais senti un frisson désagréable sur la nuque quand il a proféré ses menaces.

Enfin, il était parti à présent. Safran avait repris possession de mon bras et ne comptait plus le lâcher. Une voix vers les hautes herbes cria :

– Yo minable ! On s'est trouvé une petite amie ? Whoa !

Il avait aperçu le Nidoking au cou partiellement arraché. Safran, elle, au mot 'petite-amie' avait relâché mon bras et regardait ses pieds timidement. Blue enchaîna :

– C'est toi qui a fait ça ?

– Ça te ferait peur si je te disais oui, Blue ? lui répondis-je simplement.

– Nan, j'aurais pu l'avoir aussi. Sauf que moi, je l'aurais capturé !

Il n'avait pas l'air très sûr de lui. Il continua quand même sur un sujet qui lui paraissait plus sûr :

– Tu allais à la ligue ? Il te faut les huit badges pour y accéder, minable. Enfin, si tu veux, je peux tuer tous tes Pokémon maintenant pour t'éviter l'humiliation plus tard.

– J'accepte ton défi, mais je n'utiliserai que mon Carapuce contre toi. Ça suffira amplement.

Ma remarque ne sembla pas lui plaire. Sans plus un mot, il lança sa première Pokéball en l'air. Un Roucool en sortit. Un Roucool qui avait pu échapper au massacre de la Route 1 grâce à Blue. Carapuce alla bien gentiment l'accueillir.

– Carapuce, Écume.

Autant y aller directement. Carapuce envoya un salve de bulles en direction de l'oiseau qui, étonnamment, les esquiva presque toutes et riposta en lui envoyant du sable par le battement de ses ailes dès que cela lui fut possible. Alarmé, Carapuce doubla le nombre de bulles qui finirent enfin par atteindre le Roucool. Celui-ci tomba au sol, évanoui mais pas mort.

Carapuce était encore en bonne santé physique, mais sa vue était encore affaiblie par les attaques Jet de Sable de l'oiseau. Blue grogna quelque chose, et envoya son Bulbizarre.

– Bulbizarre ! Vampigraine !

Mince, ça commençait mal. J'ordonnai à Carapuce de charger son adversaire, l'attaque Écume n'étant pas très utile contre le Bulbizarre de mon rival. Il avait beaucoup de mal à atteindre sa cible. Le Bulbizarre envoya à rythme régulier des attaques Charge et Rugissement qui faisait mouche à chaque fois. La seule raison pour laquelle je n'avais pas encore perdu, c'était la différence de niveaux entre nos Pokémon. Ceux-ci finirent par s'épuiser mutuellement. J'avais peur pour Carapuce mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner. Le Bulbizarre fonça avec peine vers Carapuce encore en train de se frotter les yeux à cause du sable. Je réagis aussitôt :

– Écume !

Carapuce ouvrit la gueule en gardant ses yeux fermés et cracha ses dernières forces sur le bulbe vivant. Celles-ci le touchèrent de plein fouet. Il fut stoppé dans sa charge pendant que des bouts de son bulbe commençaient à s'échapper dans un filet de sang. Il s'écroula ensuite sur le sol.

– Stop ! hurla Blue en se dirigeant en courant vers le Bulbizarre.

Il s'accroupit près de lui, tâta son pouls et le rappela dans sa Pokéball. Carapuce se tourna lentement vers moi et leva son bras dans un 'Cara' victorieux, avant de commencer à chuter vers l'arrière. Je le rappelai également dans sa Pokéball avant que sa carapuce ne touche le sol.

– Tu as gagné cette fois, minable, mais c'était qu'un coup de chance.

Et il partit en marchant plutôt rapidement. Je n'essayai même pas de me moquer de sa défaite. Il avait raison, un énorme coup de chance. Ce combat avait presque pris la vie de mon unique Pokémon. Je me tournai vers Safran qui regardait ma Pokéball d'un air absent.

– On retourne au Centre Pokémon de Jadielle. Il n'est pas en état de m'aider à capturer d'autres Pokémon...

Elle acquiesça lentement sans me regarder. À quoi pouvait-elle penser ?

Les seules inquiétudes qui nous traversèrent lorsque nous nous dirigions vers le Centre furent les réactions des habitants à notre vue. Comme ceux à notre sortie du Centre, ils échangèrent des murmures plus ou moins audibles comme quoi Safran allait dévaster la cité. Les rumeurs courraient vite dans ce genre de petite ville.

L'infirmière nous accueillit sans sourire cette fois. Après avoir soigné Carapuce sur sa machine, elle regarda autour d'elle comme si elle craignait être entendue et nous glissa :

– Vous devriez rester ici quelques temps. J'ai entendu des rumeurs pas terribles sur vous deux en allant acheter des médicaments. Quand vous serez prêts, je vous conseille de filer très vite.

J'inclinai la tête en remerciant l'infirmière de nous garder malgré tout. Safran tira alors une nouvelle fois sur une de mes manches.

– Vraiment désolée, commença-elle en versant quelques larmes. Je t'ai impliqué là-dedans. Ils te détestent aussi maintenant.

– Je m'y suis impliqué tout seul dès le moment où je suis venu te chercher sur la place, lui répondis-je en plaçant machinalement ma main sur ses cheveux. Tout ira bien.

Je n'étais pas sûr que tout irait bien en réalité, je ne voulais juste ne plus voir de larmes sur ce visage plus longtemps. La peur des habitants ne cessait de croître pour des raisons que j'ignorais. Et quand la peur prenait possession d'un être humain, celui-ci était capable des pires folies. Alors, si elle prenait possession d'une ville entière... J'espérais intérieurement que nous serions partis avant que cela n'arrive. Safran sembla se calmer, pour l'instant.

L'infirmière Joëlle nous ouvrit la porte derrière elle sans autres remarques. J'y retournai alors en compagnie de Safran. Une fois la porte refermée derrière nous, je relâchai Carapuce et le souleva par dessous les pattes avant.

– Désolé Carapuce. De t'avoir fait combattre jusqu'à tes limites...

– Carapuce !

– Il ne t'en veut pas...

Je me retournai d'un coup. Je n'avais vraiment pas l'habitude de l'entendre parler. Elle s'approcha et mit une main sur le crâne de Carapuce.

– Il te fait vraiment confiance. Il pensait que tu l'emmènerais à coup sûr à la victoire. C'est pour ça qu'il s'est battu jusqu'au bout...

Très précis. Trop précis peut-être. Un hoquet de surprise me prit soudainement :

– Tu comprends ce que disent les Pokémon ?

Son visage prit une forme des plus tristes. Elle me regarda dans les yeux. Ses larmes se remirent à couler, déformant son magnifique visage par la tristesse. Elle hocha la tête puis dit :

– Je suis vraiment un monstre, tu vois ? Une amie des Pokémon... Tu n'as aucune raison de me protéger plus longtemps. Tu veux ma mort toi aussi maintenant, non ?

Avant de la laisser aller plus loin, je la pris dans mes bras et la serrer de toutes mes forces. Je lui faisais peut-être mal mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle doute une seconde sur la véracité de ma prochaine réplique.

– Ne dis plus jamais ça. lui soufflai-je à l'oreille. Je ne te voudrais jamais de mal et tu es loin d'être un monstre. Tu es plus humaine que ces abrutis dans les rues.

Elle me rendit mon étreinte et recommença à pleurer comme la veille. Je voulais vraiment que ce soit la dernière fois que je la vois pleurer...

La porte dernière nous claqua pendant notre étreinte. En sortit une infirmière aux cheveux roses, transpirante de peur.

– Désolée de vous déranger mais sortez vite de là... Les habitants... Devant le centre.

Il ne manquait plus qu'eux... Je rentrai vite Carapuce et tira une Safran encore en pleurs hors de la pièce. En effet, on pouvait voir à travers les portes automatiques que la population de Jadielle s'était regroupé devant, équipée du même attirail que sur la place et hurlait :

– Mort à la fille des démons !

– Protégez la vie de vos enfants !

Et pleins de conneries de ce genre... Safran se bouchait à présent les oreilles en secouant la tête de gauche à droite à vive allure. De l'autre côté des portes, se trouvait également l'autre sœur Joëlle qui tentait tant bien que mal d'empêcher les gens de rentrer. Je me tournai vers la seconde et criai :

– Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

– Je vais...

Sa voix fut coupée par le bruit de la porte qui se brisait. _Ils commençaient à jeter des pierres ? _Je regardai vers la vitre et m'aperçus qu'il s'agissait d'une bouteille pleine au bout enflammé. _Non ! _La bouteille explosa en une volée de flammes quelques secondes après que je l'ai aperçue. D'autres suivirent et d'une seconde à l'autre, le hall se trouvait encerclé par les flammes. Le bruit des langues de feu s'accordait très mal avec les cris des deux filles avec moi. L'infirmière restante hurla pour couvrir le bruit :

– Suivez-moi... La sortie de secours.

Et elle partit en courant à l'opposé de la porte. Elle nous fit traverser des couloirs qui commençaient déjà à s'enflammer. Les bruits de vitres qui se brisaient venaient également des chambres d'hôtes du Centre. Ils attaquaient de tous les côtés.

L'infirmière Joëlle s'arrêta devant un mur enflammé et jura. Je m'enquis :

– Que se passe t-il ?

– La porte de sortie, c'est ce mur...

Je jurai également. Safran cria. J'aurais bien utilisé Carapuce, mais il était encore au niveau 14. Or, les Carapuce apprenaient le Pistolet à O au niveau 15. On n'allait pas mourir ici pour un seul niveau quand même ?

Je le sortis quand même de sa Pokéball et essayai :

– Carapuce, Pistolet à O !

– Cara ?

Tant pis...

– Essaye une attaque Charge sur ce mur.

Il me regarda comme si j'étais fou. Et il avait peut-être raison.

– Cara, carapuce.

Et il fonça dans les flammes, la tête la première. Je fermai les yeux et priai.

– C'est un Pokémon Eau. Les attaques Feu ne sont pas très efficaces. tentai-je de me faire croire.

J'entendis Carapuce hurler. Non, je ne pouvais pas me le faire croire plus longtemps. On allait tous mourir. Je me tournai vers les filles et souris en retenant mes larmes :

– Ça vous dirait de tenter une attaque Bélier ?

L'infirmière secouait la tête en émettant quelques 'Non. Non.'. Safran avait entendu ma requête et ferma les poings.

– Courageuse... Sois courageuse...

Elle releva la tête. Elle me lança un regard déterminé qui aurait presque été convaincant sans les larmes. Elle attrapa la main de l'infirmière :

– Venez avec nous.

– Non ! Non !

– Si vous restez plus longtemps, lui expliquai-je, vous allez mourir à coup sûr. En fonçant sur la porte fragilisée par les flammes et par Carapuce nous pouvons la détruire.

Carapuce m'inquiétait vraiment beaucoup. Il continuait à hurler tout ce qu'il pouvait pendant que la fournaise lui brûlait les écailles.

– Et merde ! m'écriai-je en fonçant dans les flammes.

C'était chaud. Trop chaud.

Dès que j'avais commencé ma course, Safran m'avait suivi, tirant l'infirmière réticente. Je trouvai Carapuce sur le sol, près de ce qui semblait être la porte. Il s'était recroquevillé dans sa carapace et avait arrêté de crier. _Pitié, non ! _Je voulus le ramasser, mais sa carapace me brûla les mains au contact. Je secouai rapidement ma main par réflexe et le tentai à nouveau. Toujours aussi chaud, mais je ne lâcherais pas, quitte à ce que mes mains fondent sur place. Je le plaçai contre ma poitrine et entrepris de défoncer la porte. Safran m'aida également alors que l'infirmière resta sur place en criant et pleurant.

– Nina... Charge...

La germe rouge qui s'échappa de la main de Safran était peut-être notre seul espoir. Je continuai tout de même à mettre des coups d'épaules dans la porte. À l'instant où la Nidoran se matérialisa, elle fonça sur la porte, qui émit un petit bruit sans plus.

La porte céda aux bouts de quelques attaques Charge. Derrière, un autre lit de flammes nous séparaient du reste de la ville.

– C'est la dernière ligne droite.

Nous courrions directement dans les flammes. Je croyais que mes jambes allaient fondre mais elles furent franchies en quelques secondes. Dès que nous fûmes hors de portée de l'incendie, je lâchai la carapace de mon Pokémon sur le sol et me concentrai sur les flammes restées sur mes habits. Les deux filles m'avaient suivies et continuaient autant de brûler que moi. Elles hurlaient à la mort. Les flammes ne partaient pas, je commençai également à crier.

Quand, tout à coup, je fus recouvert d'eau. Une eau chaude, brûlante même. Je me tournai vers sa source. Carapuce. Il s'était redressé et crachait à présent une abondance d'eau sur moi. Les écailles de sa peau était presque toutes devenues noires et ses jambes tremblaient énormément. Quand il eut fini de s'occuper de moi il passa à Safran puis à l'infirmière. Nous tombèrent tous sur le sol après coup.

Enfin.

Je fis prendre à Carapuce un repos bien mérité dans sa Pokéball, non sans le remercier une dizaine de fois.

Les cris des habitants se dirigèrent vers nous. On n'avait même pas le temps de souffler un peu.

– Partez, nous intima l'infirmière Joëlle. Ils ne me feront rien. Rien de plus que tout ça en tout cas.

Je me relevai avec peine et aidai Safran à en faire de même avant de dire :

– Merci beaucoup pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous, infirmière Joëlle. Et vraiment désolé.

– Oui c'est bon. Allez, filez. C'est à moi de vous remercier maintenant, laissez-moi m'occuper d'eux.

Je hochai la tête et tirai Safran par la main.

– Vite, il faut qu'on aille à la Route 2 !

Elle acquiesça et chercha même à passer devant pour me montrer le chemin le plus court.

La Route 2 fut visible au bout de deux minutes de course. Quelqu'un nous attendait là-bas. Un certain adolescent aux cheveux gris. Un adolescent qui nous fixait de haut avec un sourire assuré :

– Vous savez ce qui est marrant dans mes menaces de la dernière fois les mioches ? C'est que mon prochain contrat consiste à vous éliminer.

* * *

_Un chapitre qui s'appelle Route 22 et qui se passe majoritairement à Jadielle, je sais._


	8. La Forêt de Jade

Nous étions épuisés et brûlés. Après s'être arrêtés, plus aucun de nos muscles ne voulaient nous obéir. Le teint blanc parfait de Safran était à présent recouvert de multiples tâches noires. Je devais être pareil. Même nos Pokémon étaient totalement à bout de forces. Nina était épuisée pour avoir forcé une porte dans les flammes et Carapuce y était resté si longtemps que ses écailles en étaient encore noires. Et le Centre Pokémon le plus proche était celui d'Argenta. Autant dire que la situation n'était déjà pas terrible. Alors nul besoin qu'un gamin capable de terrasser un Nidoking à mains nues ne vienne nous achever. Il avait le sourire aux lèvres, ravi de nous faire comprendre qu'il maîtrisait entièrement la situation.

Gray fit alors un pas brusque en avant, nous faisant sursauter. Il souriait à présent à pleines dents, sans défroncer ses sourcils. Le résultat était très inquiétant. Il semblait de plus en plus excité, comme s'il se nourrissait de notre peur pour accumuler de la confiance. Il ne disait plus rien. Il s'avança simplement sans se presser sans lâcher Safran du regard. Je voulais courir, mais mes jambes refusaient de bouger. Je voulais crier, mais mes cordes vocales étaient comme paralysées. Je jetai un œil à Safran. Elle ne quittait pas Gray des yeux sans prendre un instant pour essuyer ses larmes et tenait faiblement ma main en tremblant. Elle me faisait confiance, autant que Carapuce. Lorsqu'il fut proche de nous, je m'interposai entre les deux.

– Tu ne la toucheras pas ! lui dis-je dans un ton qui aurait été convaincant sans les multiples tremblements qui parcoururent mes mots dans cette courte phrase.

Il haussa les sourcils, comme légèrement surpris mais sans perdre son amusement. Il me mit simplement une main sur l'épaule et me poussa lentement sur le côté. Enfin, pour lui ce devait être lentement, le résultat fut que je m'envolai un mètre plus loin et m'écrasa sur le sol. Je tentai de me relever. En vain. Me dresser entre eux dans cet état avait été le dernier mouvement que j'avais pu effectuer. Je réussis quand même à me retourner pour regarder Gray s'accroupir devant la fillette. J'étais impuissant. _Merde, tu parles d'un héros ! _Il posa sa main sur la joue de Safran qui sursauta en poussant un petit cri aigu.

– C'est donc ça la fille du démon ? C'est vrai que t'as l'air terriblement dangereuse ! se moqua-il.

Il rit à sa propre blague puis enchaîna :

– Les habitants de Jadielle vous détestent vraiment, vous savez ? La récompense pour votre mort est encore plus élevée que celle du Nidoking.

Il fit une pause. Personne ne lui répondit, nous étions trop apeurés de le contrarier en donnant la mauvaise réponse.

– Mais vous savez, ils ne vont pas s'en tirer si facilement après avoir brûlé un Centre Pokémon. La Ligue ne pardonne pas à ceux qui touche leurs possessions. Vous serez sans doute vengés.

Safran continua secouer la tête en faisant de petits bruits apeurés. Je doutais qu'elle suivait vraiment le monologue.

– Bon, c'est pas tout, mais j'ai aussi une autre mission à terminer.

Il sortit de sa poche un petit sac en plastique, l'ouvrit et y fourra sa main. Il avait besoin d'armes pour nous tuer ? Il en était pourtant très bien capable à mains nues... Peut-être que le fait de frapper un être humain à mort ne le réjouissait pas tant que ça. Il sortit de son sac quatre bouteilles vertes...

– Le gérant du Pokéshop m'a demandé de livrer ces objets à un certain Red et une certaine Safran. Vous connaissez ?

Safran s'arrêta de bouger et fixait à présent le jeune homme d'un air incertain. Je faisais probablement de même.

– Hahaha ! Si vous voyez vos tronches les mioches ! Prends ça gamine ! dit-il en lui tendant deux bouteilles. Ce sont des Guérisons, celles-là marchent aussi sur les humains. Toi aussi le môme !

Il balança grossièrement les deux bouteilles restantes devant moi. Je m'aperçus qu'il s'agissait de la même sorte de spray que les Potions, mais d'une couleur différente. Je ne bougeai même pas la main pour les rattraper, encore incertain de la situation. Safran, elle les prit et se mit en tête de les utiliser. Elle faisait trop confiance aux gens. Elle vida alors le contenu du spray sur son bras et se releva miraculeusement. Elle remercia même son tortionnaire. C'était incroyable à quel point cette fille pardonnait vite, je me demandais s'il en était déjà de même avec les habitants de Jadielle. Non, quand même pas, pas après ce qu'ils lui avaient fait...

Voyant que les Guérisons n'étaient pas fausses, je me résolus à faire comme Safran tandis qu'elle sortait sa Nidoran pour lui administrer le produit. Après en avoir fait de même avec Carapuce, qui retrouva sa teinte bleue naturelle, je constatai à nouveau avec joie que la technologie médicale de ce monde était incroyablement efficace.

Je ne savais toujours pas si je devais le remercier ou non. Ses intentions n'étaient pas claires. Je restai méfiant et demandai simplement :

– Pourquoi ?

Ce qui le fit rire à nouveau. Il me lança à nouveau un sourire mauvais :

– Et si je te disais que ça ne m'amusait pas de tuer des adversaires diminués ? Que je préférai mes proies au mieux de leur forme ?

Un nouveau frisson me parcourut la nuque. Donc, au final, c'était bien un ennemi. Il n'avait pas tort, même soignés ainsi, nous ne ferons sans doute pas le poids contre lui. Il s'approcha de moi, toujours sans se presser. Carapuce se dressa entre nous et ouvra la bouche.

– Carapuce, Écume ! m'entendis-je prononcer dans la peur.

Il s'exécuta aussitôt. Les bulles qui sortirent de sa gueule partirent droit vers Gray qui se remit en position d'attaque en poussant une expiration amusée. Il frappa une bulle rapidement de son poing. Celle-ci explosa au contact, arrachant les rares bouts de peau qui restaient sur ces mains meurtrières. Mais cela n'avait pas l'air de le déranger, au contraire, il se mit à frapper toutes les autres bulles à une vitesse alarmante. Son regard restait fixe et concentré tout le long bien que son sourire ne cachait pas du tout son amusement. Il finit par faire un grand pas en avant si rapide qu'il me parut flou et porta à Carapuce un coup horizontal qui le fit cesser son attaque en l'envoyant voler plus loin.

– Si faible...

Je courrai vers Carapuce qui se releva. Il avait eu mal mais était largement en état de continuer. Étrange pour un coup capable de percer l'armure d'un Nidoking.

– Bon, ça suffit, gamin ! Ça ne m'amuse plus...

Cela voulait-il dire qu'il allait y aller plus sérieusement ? J'étais mal, aucune stratégie ne me permettrait de combler cette différence de force. Il plaça ses deux mains sur sa nuque et désigna de la tête la route menant à Argenta :

– J'en ai marre. Allez-y.

Je l'observai, méfiant. Était-ce une ruse ? Il n'en avait pourtant pas besoin... Peut-être qu'il nous attaquera au moment où nous serions ravis qu'il nous épargne par pur sadisme. J'avais l'impression que rien n'était impossible avec lui.

– Bougez-vous. nous intima-t-il en voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune réaction de notre part. Si j'avais vraiment voulu vous tuer vous seriez mort depuis longtemps.

Sans que je ne m'en rende compte, une question que j'avais déjà posée sortit de ma bouche :

– Pourquoi ?

Cette fois, il daigna me répondre :

– Je n'ai aucune raison de continuer ma mission. Comme je vous l'ai dit, les habitants de Jadielle vont se faire châtier pour avoir brûler un Centre. Et je n'ai aucune envie que l'on m'associe à eux lorsque cela arrivera. De plus...

Il jeta un regard à Safran et poussa un bref rire avant d'enchaîner :

– … ta fille du démon n'a pas l'air si dangereuse que ça. C'est pas vraiment mon genre de tuer des humains innocents pour une si petite récompense. Par contre, en échange, je veux une promesse !

– Laquelle ? ui demandai-je sans savoir à quoi m'attendre, ni s'il disait la vérité.

– Tu veux devenir un Maître Pokémon, non ?

– Et ?

– Quand t'auras une vrai équipe, je veux l'affronter. Les six. Les uns après les autres. C'est ma condition pour vous laisser partir.

Condition étrange, mais venant de lui, cela ne l'était pas tant que ça. J'acceptai de vive voix sachant que je le regretterai plus tard.

– Bien, dit-il, satisfait. Je n'en attendais pas moins. Bon, allez-y maintenant. Je dois aller chercher ma récompense auprès du gérant du Pokéshop. On se reverra sûrement.

Et il partit à nouveau vers la ville de sa démarche assurée.

Je tentai d'aller voir Safran. Rien à faire, mes jambes tremblaient encore. Ce fut elle qui s'approcha de moi et qui me demanda si j'allais bien malgré le fait qu'elle ne semblait pas non plus en grand forme. Je la rassurai d'un sourire et soupirai.

– Bon, allons-y. On a encore une forêt à traverser.

Elle hocha la tête, la mine inquiète. Safran n'était pas vraiment rassurée, et moi non plus. Ce petit duel contre Gray m'avait vraiment blessé dans mon amour propre. Je soupirai à nouveau quand soudain, un jet d'eau glacée me fonça sur le visage.

– Pouah ! Mais qu'est-ce que...

– Cara !

Carapuce cessa son attaque et commença un long discours, l'air assez énervé. Je ne comprenais pas grand chose mais me dis qu'il devait m'encourager à ne pas baisser les bras.

– Il dit qu'il n'est pas le Pokémon d'une lopette. Et de te souvenir de ton combat contre les Roucool...

– Quoi ?!

J'avais oublié que Safran parlait Pokémon... Mais ce n'était pas à elle que je m'adressais. Je regardai mon Carapuce d'un air furieux quand une autre salve d'eau se traça entre sa gueule et mon visage. Il me ré-engueula une fois son attaque terminée.

– Safran ?

– On a pas le temps ni de se battre, ni de s'apitoyer sur nous-mêmes. On deviendra forts ensemble et on...

Elle s'arrêta de parler, souffla, puis cria en fermant les yeux :

– Et on pétera la gueule à ce petit merdeux !

Safran ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle avait fait une traduction apparemment parfaite de Carapuce pour moi mais le fait d'employer des mots vulgaires semblait la dérouter. Je m'essuyai le visage du bras puis me baissai et caressai le Pokémon tortue.

– Merci Carapuce. Mais évite d'être si vulgaire. Pense à Safran qui te traduit.

– Cara ! Carapuce, cara !

Safran me fixa avec des yeux humides. Pas de doute, Carapuce avait recommencé.

– Non, pas la peine de traduire Safran... Mais il a raison. Allons-y et devenons plus forts !

– Cara !

Nous continuâmes alors sur ce chemin qui nous menait vers la Forêt de Jade jusqu'à arriver à un bâtiment séparant la Route 2 de la Forêt. La porte de la bâtisse était bien sûr ouverte. L'intérieur n'était pas non plus comme dans le jeu. La pièce était un grand rectangle dont le côté à gauche était pourvue d'un comptoir d'accueil vide et à droite d'un escalier qui montait à l'étage. Deux portes, dont celle que l'on venait d'emprunter, étaient placés aux deux extrémités de la pièce. Je m'approchai du comptoir. Sur le mur derrière celui-ci, était accroché un papier.

'' Recherche personne pour poste de garde. Personne accompagnée de Pokémon Feu conseillée. Présenter votre candidature au Centre Pokémon de Jadielle. ''

Hé bien, cela risquait d'être d'un peu plus difficile de trouver quelqu'un au vu de l'état actuel du Centre.

Safran s'avança également pour lire mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle baissa simplement les yeux d'un air triste. Je lui mis simplement la main sur l'épaule et me dirigeai vers la seconde porte pour atteindre la Forêt de Jade.

La verdure qui s'étendit alors devant nous me surprit grandement. Je ne voyais pas du tout cette forêt comme cela. Les chemins dégagés plein de scouts, c'était fini. Les herbes avaient envahi la totalité du sol et la plupart d'entre elles étaient reliées par des fils épais blancs. Les arbres aussi d'ailleurs. Il y avait presque plus de blanc dans cette forêt que de vert. Le ciel, lui, était presque invisible, masqué par les arbres touffus, ce qui donnait à cette forêt, un air sombre et inquiétant.

Safran avança derrière moi en regardant partout autour d'elle et poussa un cri. Je me retournai et la retrouvai étalée dans les herbes. Je tentai de l'aider à se relever avec difficulté. Elle avait trébuché sur l'un des fils et était tombée dans d'autres. Il s'avéra que ceux-ci étaient poisseux et collants. Alors que je tirais de toutes mes forces pour enlever Safran de ce piège, un petit Chenipan avança le long des fils et monta sur elle. _Rien d'important_, pensai-je quand il se plaça sur son bras. Safran le regardait, comme passionnée. Elle semblait beaucoup apprécier les Pokémon de tout types...

Un filet de sang s'échappa soudain du bras de Safran. Sa nouvelle blessure fut provoquée par une morsure du Pokémon insecte qui savourait à présent l'intérieur du bras de la fillette. Je réagis immédiatement, pris la chenille par l'une de ses antennes et la jeta au loin contre un arbre tandis que Safran gémissait de douleur. Le trou creusé dans sa chair ne semblait pas très profond, rien de dangereux. Je réussis enfin à la dégager des fils et lui intima :

– Fais bien attention aux fils... Et regarde toujours où tu marches.

Je pensais qu'elle avait déjà compris mais je voulais clarifier les choses. Elle hocha la tête, encore larmoyante de douleur et ne fit aucun commentaire. Le Chenipan était redevenu invisible dans les herbes. Nous continuâmes à avancer prudemment.

Safran poussa un autre cri... Je me retournai de nouveau vers elle et constatai avec soulagement qu'elle était encore debout. Mais son expression faciale était inquiétante. Elle désignait la base d'un arbre au loin. L'endroit où l'herbe se teintait de rouge, de noir et d'un beige presque blanc.

– Reste là, je vais voir...

Elle devait déjà avoir compris de quoi il s'agissait. Je n'en étais pas sûr, je préférai donc vérifier. Évitant le grand nombre de fils qui étaient tendus près de cette zone je m'approchai de l'arbre et mes doutes se confirmèrent. La forme de ce qui était étendu sur le sol m'était très familière... Humains... Morts depuis longtemps pour certains, tous dévorés partiellement, enchaînés par les sécrétions des Pokémon insectes. Je pouvais voir trois corps, tous morts à des dates différentes. Ils avaient dû trop se rapprochait du premier cadavre malchanceux et les Pokémon leur avaient tendus une embuscade.

_Merde._ Je voulus me retourner pour m'éloigner de cet endroit, mais un second Chenipan descendit de l'arbre façon araignée et me cracha sa sécrétion à la figure. Je reculai brusquement sans penser aux autres fils placés derrière moi et trébuchai dessus. Ma première intention fut de mettre la main sur la Pokéball de Carapuce mais mon bras et ma main étaient collés au sol par ces fils poisseux. Je voyais le Chenipan se diriger vers moi. Il grimpa sur ma jambe et mordit. Je lâchai un petit cri et regardai en l'air. Pour voir une poignée de Chenipan et d'Aspicot qui commençaient également à descendre de la même manière... Les larmes commençaient à venir. Je ne voulais pas d'une mort comme ça mais je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'éviter.

– Nina, va l'aider. Et attention aux fils.

– Nido !

Je ne pouvais pas regarder derrière moi et fus donc surpris de voir la Nidoran femelle prendre appui sur mon épaule pour charger le Chenipan qui me grignotait paisiblement. Celui-ci ne fit rien pour l'éviter et se prit l'attaque qui le rendit inconscient d'un coup. Nina se retourna vers moi, satisfaite.

– Il y en a en haut Nina. Fais gaffe.

Le visage de celle-ci redevint sérieux et se dirigea immédiatement vers le ciel. Ayant vu la menace, elle retourna auprès de Safran. Les insectes, eux, continuaient à descendre lentement vers moi. Le premier à m'atteindre fut un Aspicot sur mon bras gauche qui préféra s'attaquer directement à ma chair que de me piquer avec son dard. Plusieurs autres arrivèrent. Safran ne disait plus rien. Soit elle ne savait pas quel ordre donner, soit la scène qu'elle voyait l'horrifiait tellement qu'elle en avait perdu la voix. Ma seule chance de survie résidait dans la capacité d'initiative de Nina.

Les insectes étaient à présent tous sur moi et avaient eu la décence de ne pas s'attaquer à mon visage. Ils étaient sept. Quatre Chenipan et trois Aspicot avec un gros appétit. C'était probablement le moment que la Nidoran attendait. Elle se remit à charger les Pokémon, en commençant par le premier Aspicot qui avait déjà bien creusé dans ma peau. Elle asséna également son Dard-Venin aux Chenipan qui ne s'en relevèrent pas. Les Aspicot chargés furent propulsés non loin et se redressèrent pour attaquer celle qui avait osé interrompre leur repas. Nina profita de leur distance pour libérer Carapuce de la Pokéball à ma ceinture. Il avait l'air plus ravi de pouvoir se battre que d'avoir l'occasion de me sauver la vie. Il leur envoya immédiatement un Pistolet à O qui les propulsa à toute vitesse contre le tronc d'un arbre derrière eux, les tuant sur le coup. Cette attaque fut également utile pour me libérer de l'étreinte de ces fils. L'eau les rendait beaucoup moins collants bien que, lorsque ce liquide froid entrait dans mes blessures, il m'arrachait d'autres cris de douleurs. Les sécrétions ôtées, je pus, non sans mal, me relever. Mise à part la blessure de mon bras, les insectes n'avaient pas eu le temps de manger très longtemps ce qui ne me laissait que quelques petites douleurs désagréables. L'attaque aquatique de Carapuce avait aussi eu pour effet de déplacer les cadavres dévoilant ainsi, sous eux deux objets intacts. Une Pokéball et un Antidote. Bien que j'en avais fait le plein grâce au gérant du Pokéshop, je les pris au cas où ils puissent servir plus tard. Je me retournai et vis que Safran était tombée à genoux et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps tandis que Nina tentai de la consoler en lui léchant la jambe. J'arrivai à ses côtés pour lui caresser gentiment les cheveux.

– Désolée. Je ne pouvais rien faire. Je suis vraiment un poids pour toi. J'ai voulu être courageuse. Vraiment... Mais... Mais...

– C'est bon Safran. Je vais bien maintenant. Et si tu n'avais pas envoyé Nina, je n'aurais pas survécu.

Elle pleura encore plus fort. J'avais peut-être mal choisi mes mots. Je l'aidai à se relever dans une dernière phrase.

– Je te suis reconnaissant pour ce que tu as fait, Safran. Merci.

Une fois debout, elle essuya ses larmes, qui recommencèrent à couler juste après. C'était une scène vraiment choquante après tout... Elle réitéra son geste jusqu'à avoir fini et rappela Nina dans sa Pokéball après l'avoir remerciée. J'en faisais de même avec Carapuce quand elle dit :

– C'est bon, on peut y aller... Merci Red.

Je lui souris et me retournai vers notre destination. Nous continuâmes notre route sur ce qui, autrefois, avait été un chemin, reconnaissable par la petite taille des herbes. Le bruit significatif des Chenipan et Aspicot parvint une nouvelle fois à nos oreilles, nous faisant sursauter en même temps. Je regardai partout autour et en l'air mais une nouvelle fois, Safran fut la première à les apercevoir. Ils devaient être plusieurs dizaines mais nous ignoraient totalement. Ils étaient en plein repas. Je ne pus voir ce qu'il était en train de manger étant donné qu'ils le recouvraient entièrement. Je pouvais juste dire que leur proie faisait à peu près un mètre. Soit la taille d'un enfant. Une image de scout de huit ans, fan de Pokémon insectes me passa dans la tête. Je réagis instinctivement :

– Carapuce, Pistolet à O !

Ma tortue ressortit alors de sa boule dans une lumière rouge et dégagea la victime de ces pattes gluantes. Certains de ces Pokémon sauvages résistèrent à l'attaque, d'autres ne furent même pas touchés, protégés par leurs confrères. Les survivants s'arrêtèrent de manger et se mirent face à nous, furieux. Et Carapuce lança son Attaque Flash.

… Flash ?

Je me tournai vers celui-ci qui inondait les environs de lumière nous aveuglant presque. Sa silhouette blanchie par tant d'éclairage voyait sa taille doublée. Lorsque le flash s'arrêta, mon premier compagnon me lança un sourire satisfait :

– Carabaffe !

Mon Pokémon aquatique venait de se voir attribué une teinte plus foncée, une queue plus majestueuse d'un bleu presque blanc et une paire d'oreilles de même couleur. Normalement, il avait également acquis une force accrue. Que je comptais tester tout de suite :

– Carabaffe, Écume.

Les bulles qu'il produisit alors étaient, non seulement plus grosses, mais aussi beaucoup plus rapides. Le festival d'explosion se termina aussi vite qu'il commença, laissant derrière lui, un champ de cadavres d'insectes démembrés. Mon Pokémon se tourna alors vers moi et fit son signe de victoire. Je lui frotta son crâne pour le féliciter et alla voir si la victime était toujours en vie.

La réponse était oui. Par contre, le festin de ces Pokémon était bien amoché, et n'avait rien à voir avec un scout mise à part la taille. C'était également un Pokémon. Une guêpe de la taille d'un enfant dont quelques bouts de corps étaient remplacés par des trous sanguinolents. Le Dardargnan chercha à s'enfuir, mais était trop faible. Je m'approcha de lui.

– Ça va ?

– Dargnan !

– Safran ! Interprète nécessaire ! dis-je en me tournant vers la fillette qui accourut aussitôt vers moi.

– Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas de ta pitié.

– Oh, mais ce n'est pas de la pitié. continuai-je en regardant le Pokémon. Je te propose un marché.

– Gnan ?

– Je t'emmène au Centre Pokémon te faire soigner et en échange, tu m'aideras pour mes combats.

– Dargnan !

– Il te dit, répondit Safran lorsque je l'interrogeai du regard. Crève humain ! Je préfère mourir ici que de devenir ton esclave.

– Mourir ? Ça, c'est sûr, tu as de grandes chances d'y rester. Mais tu sais pourquoi tu es ici à te faire bouffer par tes pré-évolutions ?

– Gnan ?

– Parce que tu es faible. Lamentable. C'est aussi pour ça que tu devrais venir avec moi. Je te rendrais fort, très fort même. Quand au terme 'esclave', bien sûr, tu devras obéir à mes ordres au combat, mais tu seras également nourri et protégé. Tu crois que Carabaffe est mécontent d'être avec moi ?

– Cara ! approuva celui-ci d'un hochement de tête.

– Carabaffe a dit que oui, il était mécontent d'être avec un dresseur si inutile... Et que sans lui, tu serais mort depuis longtemps.

– Tout ça en un seul 'Cara' ? rigolai-je en caressant Carabaffe sachant qu'il n'en pensait pas un mot.

Celui-ci se frotta alors contre ma main à la manière d'un chat et me sourit.

– Dar... Dargnan...

– Safran ?

– Il dit que si tu peux le rendre fort, il accepte.

– Cool. lui-dis en posant mon autre main sur la tête de Dardargnan. Bienvenue dans l'équipe alors !

La tête du Pokémon guêpe était plein de petits poils qui la rendait agréable au toucher. Je tendis une Pokéball vierge en avant et le Dardargnan affaibli la toucha du bout de son nez pour y pénétrer enveloppé par une chaleureuse lumière rouge. Je mis cette Pokéball à ma ceinture et rappela Carabaffe pour en faire de même avec la sienne.

– Merci pour la traduction Safran. Je suis vraiment content que tu sois avec moi.

Elle rougit, ouvrit la bouche, la referma, se prit la tête dans les mains, la secoua, puis rouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien. Je ris en tapotant doucement sa tête et lui fis signe de me suivre.

Nous marchâmes ensuite pendant quinze minutes sans déclencher d'autres combats et arrivâmes enfin au second bâtiment. Celui séparant la Forêt de Jade et Argenta.

Je quittais donc cette forêt avec un Carabaffe niveau 16, un Dardargnan niveau 10 et quelques bouts de chair en moins. Un échange équitable d'après moi.

* * *

_Où était le scout qui donnait au joueur son premier combat hors rival ? C'était le plus petit des trois cadavres. Celui qui avait la Pokéball, mort empoisonné par un Aspicot._

_Il ne faut pas piller les morts ? Et vous croyez qu'ils viennent d'où tous les objets qui sont dans les grottes et forêt dans le jeu?_

_Choqué d'apprendre qu'en fait Carapuce était vulgaire ? Moi aussi !_


	9. Argenta

Le second poste de garde en était cette fois équipé d'un, accompagné d'un Goupix qui avait sauté sur le comptoir lorsque j'avais ouvert la porte depuis la forêt. Le garde avait alors poussé un cri d'horreur en voyant mes blessures à l'air plus graves qu'elles ne l'étaient réellement. J'en avais donc profité pour lui demander un renseignement.

– Le Centre Pokémon ? demanda-t-il sans quitter des yeux mon bras le plus amoché. Vous suivez le chemin après la porte et une fois en ville vous allez tout droit. Vous devriez tomber dessus. Je voudrais bien vous accompagner jusque là-bas, mais je ne peux pas quitter mon poste. Enfin, si vous avez réussi à franchir la forêt, la fin de la Route 2 ne devrait pas vous poser de problème...

– Oui, on devrait s'en sortir. Merci beaucoup.

En effet, la fin de la Route 2, qui longeait la Cave Taupiqueur, devait juste avoir un petit coin de hautes herbes que l'on pouvait aisément éviter en restant sur le chemin. Et même en cas d'attaque, Carabaffe était encore suffisamment en forme pour se battre contre plusieurs de ces Pokémon de faible niveau.

La route fut rapidement franchie et la ville des roches se dressait devant nous. Nous pûmes constater qu'elle portait bien son nom. Le fait que les nombreuses habitations étaient éloignées les unes des autres, permettant ainsi à une verdure parfaitement entretenue de respirer, s'accordait à merveille avec la pierre dont celles-ci étaient principalement construites. Argenta avait l'air d'un ancien village rural mais de la taille d'une ville. Les habitants se promenaient tranquillement dans les larges rues et, contrairement à Jadielle, quelques uns étaient accompagnés de Pokémon. En grande partie des Racaillou ce qui était probablement dû à l'influence de l'arène sur la ville. Les quelques personnes que nous croisions nous dévisageaient avec de grands yeux à la vue de nos blessures. Une femme adulte s'arrêta même pour nous demander si nous avions besoin d'aide. Elle nous indiqua la route à suivre pour aller au Centre et partit. Nous aurions pu trouver le Centre sans problème mais elle voulait tellement nous aider que je ne voulais pas la décevoir. Je préférais ce genre d'accueil à celui de Jadielle.

Comme nous l'avait dit le garde, le Centre Pokémon fut rapidement visible sans que nous n'ayons eu à chercher. Le bâtiment était la copie conforme de celui de Jadielle. Après avoir franchi les portes automatiques, nous constatâmes que c'était le même autant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur ce qui nous donnait un sentiment de familiarité agréable. Une autre infirmière à l'identique des deux autres était placée derrière son comptoir et caressai un Roucool. Elle s'arrêta lorsqu'elle nous vit arriver.

– Red et Safran, c'est ça ?

Nous sursautèrent en même temps de surprise. Je m'avançai.

– Oui, mais comment le savez-vous ?

– Je viens de recevoir une lettre de mes sœurs. m'expliqua-elle en me montrant un papier dans sa main. Elles m'ont informés de ce qui s'était passé. Vous avez été très courageux.

– Elles vont bien ? s'enquit Safran avant que je ne le fasse.

– Oui, aucun problème. La Ligue ne réserve une maison dans la ville en cas d'incident comme celui-ci. Même si la plus jeune était encore un peu sous le choc d'après ce que j'ai lu...

– Vraiment désolé d'avoir impliqué votre famille. lui répondis-je en baissant la tête.

– Non, non. Ne vous excusez pas, elles ont fait ce qu'elles devaient faire. Et je vais en faire de même. Vous pouvez prendre la chambre de derrière. Dois-je vous en prendre deux ?

Un regard plein de sous-entendus, qui semblait être de famille, se posa sur nous lors de cette question. Je me retournai vers Safran qui vint se serrer à moi et m'attrapa timidement le bras avant de poser sa tête sur mon épaule lourdement.

– Je pense qu'une chambre suffira...

Cela me semblait mieux. Elle semblait avoir besoin d'être avec quelqu'un. Et je préférais moi-même la garder à mes côtés.

– Je vois, je vois. répondit alors Joëlle d'une voix qui chantait presque. Vous voulez l'utiliser dès maintenant ?

– Si vous parlez de Penny, déclarai-je sachant pertinemment que ce n'était pas le cas, oui, on aimerait.

Je lui montrai mon bras le plus endommagé et la mine de l'infirmière redevint sérieuse.

– Oui, je comprends. Excusez-moi de ne pas vous l'avoir tout de suite proposé...

Sur ces mots, elle ouvrit le chemin vers la porte derrière le comptoir et nous rentrâmes dans la pièce. Un tour rapide dans la machine de soin me fit le plus grand bien. Lorsque Safran en sortit à son tour, elle parut soulagée mais sembla également épuisée. Elle tenait difficilement debout mais arriva quand même à me sourire et me demanda :

– On va où après ?

– Pour l'instant, nulle part. Tu... On a besoin de repos.

– Mais... hésita-elle. C'est le milieu de l'après-midi...

– Oui, mais on a pas eu le temps de se reposer depuis ce qui est arrivé à Jadielle... Donne-moi Nina et va t'allonger. Je vais les faire soigner et j'arrive...

Je vis dans ses yeux qu'elle voulait argumenter mais elle n'en fit rien. La fillette finit simplement par hocher la tête et me passer sa Pokéball. Je retournai alors dans le hall du Centre et fut accueillie par l'infirmière surprise.

– Il vous manque quelque chose ?

– Oui, j'aimerais faire soigner nos Pokémon. Et vous remercier pour votre hospitalité.

– Les Centres Pokémon sont fait pour ça. me répondit-elle avec un sourire professionnel. Passe-moi tes Pokéballs.

Trois secondes plus tard, elle me les rendit. Je la remerciai de nouveau et retournai voir Safran. Elle s'était allongée sur le dos et avait dû s'endormir sur le coup. Je refermai la porte derrière moi et relâchai tous les Pokémon. Je fis rapidement les présentations entre Dardargnan et Nina et leur annonça que j'allais également me reposer avant d'aller m'asseoir sur le lit, dos au mur que celui-ci touchait. Nina sauta également sur le lit et alla se lover contre Safran tandis que Carabaffe vint se caler sur mes genoux. Le Pokémon guêpe restait dans son coin et nous observait.

– Tu peux venir aussi Dardargnan.

Il tourna la tête et s'allongeait sur le côté, posant la tête sur ses dards. Tant pis pour les câlins. Je ne savais pas si c'était de la timidité ou de la fierté mais ça passerait sûrement avec le temps. Je baissai la tête vers ma tortue qui se mouvait entre mes jambes pour trouver un coin plus confortable. Et je fermai les yeux...

Le bourdonnement qui résonnait près de mes oreilles me rappelait les moustiques qui m'empêchaient de dormir durant tous les soirs d'été. Je n'étais pas tout à fait réveillé mais je constatai que j'étais passé en position allongée. Je me retournai pour échapper au bruit du moustique mais rien à faire. Ils étaient toujours aussi persistants. Je me plaçai en boule et frotta ma tête contre le matelas pour trouver le point confortable. Et je le sentis. Le petit picotement sur ma joue qui prouver que l'un d'eux m'avait eu. Non, plusieurs d'entre eux. Les picotements sur ma joue se firent de plus en plus nombreux et les bourdonnements se rapprochaient toujours davantage de moi. Je me retournai d'un coup et me trouvai face à une guêpe géante. Surprise et terreur durent se lire dans mon regard. Je ne criai pas par peur de réveiller le monstre et réfléchit... La vue de la petite fille blonde et de la tortue dans mon lit m'aidèrent à comprendre rapidement la situation. Mes souvenirs me revenaient et je venais de m'apercevoir que mon Dardargnan était somnambule. J'envoyai une main vers lui pour le caresser et me rallongeai dans l'espoir de me rendormir malgré les ronflements de mon Pokémon insecte particulièrement désagréables à mes oreilles...

La seconde fois que j'ouvris les yeux cette nuit, je n'étais pas le seul réveillé. Les gros yeux marrons de Carabaffe se tenaient juste devant les miens. Me voyant éveillé, il me salua d'un 'Cara' souriant. Lorsque je me levai du lit afin de m'étirer, il en fit de même. Je le pris ensuite dans mes bras et lui annonça.

– On va se battre dans l'arène de cette ville. Tu devras battre tous les Pokémon seul mais tu devrais t'en sortir. Tu es avec moi ?

– Cara ! s'exclama-il en levant sa patte gauche.

Je le pressai contre ma poitrine et il répondit tant bien que mal à mon étreinte.

– C'est Dardargnan qui ne va pas être content quand je vais lui annoncer qu'il ne se battra pas...

– Cara ?

– Il n'aurait aucune chance de gagner. Son niveau et son type le désavantagent...

Mais je comptais bien l'utiliser sur la Route 3 après avoir vaincu le champion d'Argenta. Je lui ai promis de le rendre fort et je ferai tout mon possible pour l'amener au Panthéon des Dresseurs...

Safran se leva lentement et frotta ses yeux de ses mains. Nina était encore assoupie. Un ventre grogna et les mains de Safran qui se dirigèrent immédiatement sur le sien me firent comprendre duquel le bruit venait. J'avais également faim. Nous avions donc dormi jusqu'au matin ? Safran baissait la tête et rougissait en essayant de faire taire son corps.

– On va manger avant de partir, lui annonçai-je avant d'entendre mon propre ventre résonner avec le sien.

Je sortis rapidement cinq boîtes de Rations du sac ainsi que ce qui nous restait du petit sachet d'épices pendant que les deux derniers monstres de poche s'éveillaient. Les réserves de nourriture s'amenuisaient très rapidement. Au rythme de cinq par jour, les vingt que j'avais acheté à Jadielle s'était retrouvée au nombre de neuf. Des courses s'imposaient avant d'aller à l'arène, bien qu'aucune rentrée d'argent n'avait été faite récemment, faute de combat.

Le repas englouti, nous sortîmes de la pièce et remerciâmes encore l'infirmière Joëlle qui nous appris qu'elle était la soeur de l'autre et que tous les Centres de la région avaient deux Joëlle. Le fait qu'elles étaient toutes identiques me perdait un peu mais, au moins, elles avaient le même caractère. Après cette explication, nous quittions le Centre Pokémon pour aller au magasin.

Celui-ci était juste un peu plus grand que celui de Jadielle mais sinon, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de différence. Après m'être ruiné en nourriture et en Potions, nous sortîmes du Pokéshop et cherchâmes l'Arène. Après quelques minutes de marche, des voix résonnèrent dans les rues. Un grand nombre de voix. En me dirigeant vers elles, je m'aperçus qu'un attroupement de personnes était devant un immense bâtiment blanc. Des gens sortaient et entraient dans celui-ci. Safran me prit la main, ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose pour la garder près de moi tandis que j'avançai dans la foule pour m'approcher de la bâtisse. Les portes étaient immenses et placées en haut d'un escalier d'une blancheur impeccable. Une femme qui était probablement une hôtesse d'accueil, s'approcha de nous et nous dit de son air le plus professionnel :

– Venez visitez le musée d'Argenta ! Aujourd'hui, c'est gratuit pour les couples !

Elle passa dans notre dos et nous poussa légèrement de façon à nous obliger à rentrer sans que nous n'ayons pu expliquer quoique ce soit. Une fois sur les marches, elle nous lâcha et alla chercher d'autres clients. Je regardai alors Safran, qui était devenue rouge et les mouvements de sa main dans la mienne trahirent son hésitation quand à la lâcher ou non.

– Bon, allons-y si c'est gratuit. lui dis-je en souriant.

Elle baissa simplement la tête, gênée mais me suivit tandis que je montai les marches. Nous passèrent le bureau d'accueil sans que quelqu'un ne nous demande quoi que ce soit. Le fait que l'on se tienne par la main semblait être suffisant pour leur faire croire que nous étions un couple.

Le musée d'Argenta était très grand et semblait être une destination touristique privilégiée. Nous étions dans une salle vaste remplie de vitrines. Je pus constater en m'en approchant que la plupart d'entre elles servaient à exposer des fossiles. Le centre de la salle était pourvu d'un squelette de Kabutops devant lequel bon nombre de touristes prenaient des photos à tour de rôle. N'étant pas très intéressé par l'exposition des fossiles, je montai à l'étage par un escalier placé entre deux vitrines contenant des croquis de Pokémon disparus.

Bien que le rez-de-chaussée était le même que dans le jeu en version plus grande, le second étage sensé être basé sur l'espace avait subi une grosse modification et, étrangement, cette partie du musée attirait moins le public. Il y avait également quelques vitrines dans lesquelles étaient placés des objets divers et variés. Un cache-oreille noir et rouge pratiquement détruit, quelques bouts de cuir noirs d'autres rouges... En avançant dans la galerie, je crus comprendre ce qu'étaient ces objets à l'aide du autre. Un énorme tableau représentant un homme. Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années aux longs cheveux roux presque rouges et ornant le même cache-oreille que celui exposé. Le tableau le montrait s'élançant vers la droite au côté d'un Lamantine, sa veste en cuir noir et rouge, flottant majestueusement derrière lui. Le tout sur un fond d'or et d'argent. Je m'avançai vers ce tableau, cherchant dans mes souvenirs un épisode où j'aurais pu voir ce visage. Rien ne me revint.

– Mais c'est qui ce type ? me murmurai-je.

– C'est Léon, cher enfant.

Je me retournai vivement vers la voix qui avait répondu à ma question. Elle appartenait à un vieil homme en costard qui regardait la peinture avec un sourire triste.

– Qui est-ce ?

L'homme me regarda légèrement surpris.

– J'ignorais qu'il y avait encore des gens qui ne le connaissent pas. Tu as déjà entendu parler de la Grande Guerre ?

– Je sais qu'il y a eu une guerre mais je ne connais pas les détails.

Et je voulais bien savoir ce qui avait pu se passer pendant celle-ci pour qu'elle se conclut sur le fait que les Pokémon nous haïssent tous... L'homme m'annonça alors que si je le voulais, il pouvait me raconter l'histoire. Je hocha la tête et il me demanda de le suivre. Il m'emmena à un autre tableau non loin de là. Celui-ci représentait un homme blond aux traits juvéniles qui le rendait incroyablement beau. Il transpirait la grâce et la noblesse contrairement au Pokémon qui posait avec lui sur ce tableau. Pour une raison quelconque, il semblerait que le Pokémon de prédilection de ce dresseur était un Grotadmorv. Le Pokémon poison semblait lancer un regard assassin tandis que le garçon éblouissait de son sourire d'enfant.

– Le Roi Audric... Celui-ci qui nous gouvernait depuis de très longues années. Trop longues d'ailleurs...

De nombreuses années ? Il semblait vraiment jeune sur la peinture mais c'était sans doute un vieux portrait.

– Il vivait au Château Indigo, à l'endroit même où siège à présent le Conseil des 4. C'était, sans aucun doute, un mauvais roi. Il terrorisait la population et les impôts qu'il nous faisait payer étaient incroyablement élevés. Mais personne ne se rebellait car il était invincible. Son équipe de Pokémon fut souvent attaqué et personne n'est revenu de l'affrontement vivant...

Une monarchie absolue. Jusque là, je suivais. Le vieil homme continua son discours après un soupir :

– Léon, l'homme sur l'autre tableau, a monté une révolution afin de nous débarrasser de lui. Les habitants furent nombreux à le suivre mais les sujets du roi l'étaient également. Le tout déclencha une guerre il y a maintenant trois ans... Cette guerre ne dura que quelques jours mais avec la puissance des Pokémon, c'étaient bien suffisant pour faire couler beaucoup trop de sang en si peu de temps. Lorsque Léon arriva au château du roi, il le défia. Le vainqueur ne fut jamais décidé, les deux périrent suite à cet affrontement titanesque.

Je comprenais un peu mieux mais pas tout. Cela n'expliquait pas comment le Conseil des 4 était arrivé au pouvoir, ni en quoi l'agressivité récente des Pokémon était liée à cette bataille. Je posai directement la question :

– Mais j'avais cru comprendre que la guerre fut entre les humains et les Pokémon...

L'homme soupira tristement et retourna devant le portrait de Léon. Il dit enfin :

– Cette guerre n'était pas exactement terminée... La mort de leurs chefs n'avait pas empêché les deux groupes de continuer à se haïr et se battre. Les combats se poursuivirent un mois durant et une fois encore, il n'y eu pas de vainqueur.

– Comment ça ? Ils sont tous morts ?

– Non. Au cours de leur bataille, les Pokémon de tous ces hommes se sont retournés contre eux. Ils mirent fin à la bataille et s'enfuirent mais le mal était fait. Les Pokémon du pays entier étaient devenus nos ennemis. Ils lancèrent l'assaut sur les villes, tuant tous ceux qu'ils voyaient. Ils étaient devenus enragés. Cette situation dura une année. Une longue année dans laquelle on ne savait pas si on vivrait le lendemain. Puis, armé de la technologie humaine, les hommes se retrouvèrent tous sur la vaste plaine derrière la Route 22. Les Pokémon les rejoignirent et la plus terrible bataille s'engagea. Nous l'aurions sans doute perdu sans l'intervention des membres du Conseil. Ils étaient les seuls à avoir gardés le total contrôle de leurs Pokémon. Puis, il y eu l'apparition des Légendaires, comme nous les appelons. Ces trois oiseaux et un autre Pokémon survolèrent la plaine et les Pokémon battirent immédiatement en retraite.

– Mais, il y a encore des risques pour que nos Pokémon se retourne contre nous ?

– Normalement non. Les Pokéballs ont été créées par le Conseil et la Sylphe dans le but d'empêcher cela...

Quoi ? Les Pokéballs étaient si récentes que ça ? En calculant, cela ne faisait qu'au maximum deux ans que ces balles virent le jour. Les dresseurs pendants la guerre se battaient donc au côté d'animaux sauvages ? Intéressant. Mais une dernière question me passa en tête :

– Mais, si il est à l'origine de la guerre, pourquoi Léon est-il adoré ? Enfin, je suppose qu'il l'est puisque ses affaires sont exposées comme des œuvres d'art...

– Bien qu'il soit à l'origine de la guerre, Léon est avant tout l'homme qui nous a débarrassé d'Audric. Le Conseil des 4 n'est pas le meilleur gouverneur qui soit, mais il est tout de même mieux que le Roi Fou.

D'accord, je comprenais mieux où j'étais tombé. Enfin, cela ne changeait rien à mon but. Je devais quand même continuer sur la même route, battre les Champions d'Arène et puis le Conseil.

– Je vois que tu as des Pokéballs à ta ceinture. finit-il en les pointant du doigt. Tu comptes défier la Ligue ?

– C'est bien mon but. acquiesçai-je, sûr de moi.

– Tu devrais faire attention. Je sais que c'est devenu à la mode récemment mais c'est un jeu dangereux.

– J'en suis parfaitement consciens, Monsieur.

Il me lança un sourire triste et regarda à nouveau la peinture du jeune homme roux.

– Léon avait la même assurance quand il disait qu'il allait nous sauver de la tyrannie. Qui sait ? Peut-être accompliras-tu ton rêve.

– Je l'espère. lui répondis-je avant de m'incliner légèrement pour prendre congé. Merci de m'avoir instruit sur la guerre.

Safran, que j'avais oublié durant ces quelques instants s'avança également et inclina la tête.

– De nous avoir instruit. rectifiai-je.

– C'est mon boulot de guide...

Et il repartit voir le cache-oreille de Léon. Je regardai Safran et lui demanda :

– On y va ?

Elle hocha la tête et me tendit sa main. Je la pris et nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble vers la sortie.

Trouver l'Arène d'Argenta fut facile grâce à l'amabilité des habitants. Nous nous retrouvâmes vite devant un immense bâtiment qui faisait presque la taille du musée. Les portes de l'Arène étaient automatisées malgré le fait que celle-ci soit presque exclusivement constituée de pierre. À l'intérieur, je constatai que l'Arène n'était qu'en fait une seule immense salle au sol de terre et de roches. Un jeune homme s'avança vers nous au moment où nous posions le pied dans dedans.

– Que voulez-vous ? Cet endroit n'est pas un site touristique.

– Je viens affronter le champion d'Argenta.

– Encore un enfant qui vient défier Pierre ? Très bien. Mais je voudrais d'abord tester ton niveau. Le match se jouera à un contre un. Es-tu prêt ?

Il libéra de sa Pokéball un Taupiqueur.

– Le match se joue sur toute l'arène ?

– Oui. Allez envoie ton Pokémon !

Je m'exécutai et ma tortue bleue me lança un sourire moqueur à la vue de son adversaire. Le match se joua en deux phrases.

– Taupiqueur, Attaque Griffe.

– Carabaffe, Pistolet à O...

Avant que la taupe n'ai pu entreprendre la moindre action, un jet d'eau lui fit rapidement perdre conscience. Je me frappai le front en me traitant d'imbécile. J'aurais attendu un peu et j'aurais pu voir comment Taupiqueur s'y prenait pour faire une Attaque Griffe. Tant pis. Mon adversaire envoya son second Pokémon après avoir rappelé son autre et me promit que la victoire ne serait pas aussi facile. Un petit Pokémon sol qui était vraiment adorable. Un Sabelette qui partit s'écraser contre un rocher éjecté par la pression du Pistolet à O de Carabaffe quelques secondes après l'avertissement du dresseur dégoûté.

– Tu es certainement très fort, me dit-il en rappelant son Sabelette dans sa Pokéball. Viens, je t'emmène à Pierre...

Je fis également rentrer Carabaffe bien que j'allais le ressortir dans quelques secondes. Safran ne disait pas un mot et semblait très mal à l'aise dans cet endroit.

Pierre était au fond de l'Arène, dans une sorte de parc, à genoux devant trois petits tas de terre. Le dresseur me dit d'attendre et rentra dans le parc. Il se pencha à côté de Pierre et lui murmura quelque chose à l'oreille. Le Champion se redressa et vint me faire face.

– En tant que Champion, je ne peux refuser ton défi. Nous ferons le match un peu plus loin.

J'acquiesçai sans comprendre. Il me conduit près de l'entrée où le sol était encore humide par endroit à cause de mon Pokémon aquatique.

– Le match se jouera en un contre un. En avant Racaillou !

Il envoya alors son Pokémon Roche qui défiait les lois de la gravité en flottant à un mètre du sol et qui me regardait d'un air mauvais. Je comptais encore laisser Carabaffe s'en charger. Je l'appelai et le match débuta.

– Racaillou, Charge.

Il fonça directement sur Carapuce et lui asséna un coup avant que celui-ci ne réplique sous mon ordre de son attaque Écume. Le Racaillou tomba au sol. La pierre qui le composait commençait à s'effriter et était tombée par endroit. Le Champion le rappela aussitôt. Puis relâcha son Onix. Le serpent de pierre était beaucoup plus imposant que je ne le pensais. Il devait quasiment faire neuf mètres de haut. Carabaffe se tourna vers moi et me fit de grands yeux. Je hochai la tête, l'air sûr de moi, pour lui faire comprendre qu'il avait toutes ses chances. Il se concentra alors sur son adversaire.

– Il est vrai que tu es fort. m'avertit Pierre. Mais voyons ce que ton Pokémon peut faire face à Onix.

Je ne répondis pas. Le Onix était plutôt impressionnant mais j'étais sûr de ma victoire. Le serpent de Pierre tenta une éteinte rapide que Carabaffe esquiva avant de riposter par sa plus puissante attaque. Victime du Pistolet à O, Onix rugit et fit trembler le sol en s'y écrasant. Il usa de ses dernières forces pour se relever et hurler puis disparut dans une lumière rouge.

– Ça suffira. expliqua Pierre en interrompant le combat. Tu as gagné.

– Mais Onix pouvait encore combattre !

– Il n'aurait pas gagné. Je refuse de perdre un autre Pokémon à cause de ce stupide devoir de Champion. Suis moi, je vais te donner le badge.

Nous retournèrent tous à l'endroit où était Pierre quand j'étais arrivé. Il se dirigea vers une table et ouvrit un coffret. Il en sortit un Badge Roche qu'il me tendit.

– Tiens. Tu es le troisième enfant en si peu de temps qui arrive à l'obtenir. J'ai mené les deux autres combats au péril de la vie de mes amis, m'annonça-il en montrant les trois petits tas de terre.

– Que s'est-il passé ?

– Ils sont morts au combat. Un dresseur dénommé Blue a accidentellement tué mon Gravalanch avec son Bulbizarre. Quand à Grolem et Rhinoféros, ce gamin les a froidement abattu sans même utiliser de Pokémon. C'était un monstre, ce môme au cheveux gris...

Je croyais deviner de qui il s'agissait. Ça collait bien au personnage en tout cas. Mais je ne savais quoi répondre au Champion qui regardait si tristement la terre retournée. Des pleurnichements ne firent alors entendre. Il ne provenait pas de Pierre qui aurait pourtant eu des raisons de pleurer. Non, en me retournant, je vis que c'était Safran qui commençait à verser de petites larmes sans lâcher Pierre du regard. Un sentiment de malaise traversa la salle. Je lui administrai une petite tape sur l'épaule et dit au Champion :

– Désolé, elle est émotive...

– Ce n'est rien. C'est appréciable de voir qu'il y a encore des gens qui se soucient encore de la vie des Pokémon... Ah, et prends également ceci.

Il me tendit un petit disque que je pris avant de mettre dans mon sac.

– C'est la CT Patience.

Je le remerciai bien que je n'utiliserai jamais cette objet. Une CT, Capsule Technique, permettait à un Pokémon d'apprendre une attaque. Et l'attaque Patience était une attaque qui permettait à un Pokémon de renvoyer le double des dégâts reçus après avoir prit trois coups et j'estimais trop dangereux de laisser mon Pokémon encaisser autant de dommages.

Les deux dresseurs de l'Arène nous accompagnèrent jusqu'à l'extérieur. Après s'être dit adieu, Pierre partit en direction du Centre Pokémon et le dresseur resta pour garder l'Arène. Quand à nous, nous nous mîmes en route pour la route 3, en direction d'Azuria.

* * *

_L'attaque Griffe de Taupiqueur restera le plus grand mystère de la vie..._

_J'ai commencé l'histoire de Léon et Audric et l'ai intitulé 'une histoire de guerre et de révolution' (HGR), vous pouvez y jeter un coup d'oeil si le coeur vous en dit._


	10. Le Mont Sélénite

La Route 3 s'avéra plus ardue que prévue. Je comprenais enfin ce que voulait dire le vieil homme du musée par 'à la mode'. Cette route était remplie de dresseurs, très jeunes pour la plupart. Il y avait deux types de garçons : ceux qui avaient un chapeau de paille et ceux qui avaient une casquette. Or, le premier dresseur que je rencontrai était une fille en débardeur et jupe plissée qui m'envoya des Roucool contre lesquels j'eus la mauvaise idée d'envoyer Dardargnan. Il sortit tout de même victorieux de son premier combat et Carabaffe se chargea du second Roucool. Déçue, elle m'avait tendu ma première paye hors-Arène qui me fit penser que ni Blue ni le gamin de l'Arène ne m'avaient rien donné. Lorsque je posais la question à la fille, elle me dit que la Ligue avait dit de le faire pour être plus compétitif mais qu'il y avait des gens qui ne payaient pas, profitant du fait que ce n'était pas très surveillé. Elle ajouta que si quelqu'un refusait de la payer, elle lui enverrait ses Pokémon dessus jusqu'à ce qu'ils acceptent. Je me dis que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée mais l'expression sur le visage de Safran me disait qu'elle était contre cette pratique. Après avoir utilisé des Potions sur mes Pokémon dès le premier combat, je déclarai mentalement qu'il fallait être plus prudent. Je laissai donc Dardargnan vaincre les dresseurs à chapeau de paille, synonymes de Pokémon insectes et Carabaffe s'occupait des autres. Tous m'avaient donnés une récompense en espèces qui faisait le plus grand bien au solde sur ma carte dresseur.

Je pensai enfin m'approcher du Mont Sélénite quand :

– Hé toi !

Une autre fillette au même style vestimentaire que la première courrait vers nous. Lorsqu'elle arriva enfin devant nous elle dit :

– Tu es dresseur, non ? Battons-nous ! Graoww !

Ce dernier bruit provenait du ventre de la dresseuse qui s'empressa de mettre ses mains dessus, embarrassée.

– Tu ne veux pas aller manger plutôt ? proposai-je innocemment.

Elle grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Et lorsque je lui demanda de répéter, elle hurla :

– J'ai plus d'argent ! Bats-toi contre moi et, quand j'aurais gagné, je pourrais aller manger !

Elle jeta une Pokéball de laquelle sortit une grosse boule rose qui fît échapper à Safran un petit cri de joie.

– Tu as l'air sûre de pouvoir me battre... Comment me paieras-tu si tu n'as plus d'argent ? fanfaronnai-je en libérant Dardargnan de sa Pokéball.

– Je mets mon corps en jeu ! Je n'ai plus rien à perdre de toute façon !

Safran cria d'indignation mais je l'ignorai :

– Ça me va. On commence ?

– Rondoudou, Ecras'face !

La petite boule rose s'élança rapidement vers la grosse guêpe et lui mit un énorme coup sur le museau qui l'envoya plus loin en arrière. Il se redressa immédiatement en se plaça dans les airs en attendant mon ordre qui arriva aussitôt :

– Dardargnan ! Dard-Venin !

Il se jeta sur sa cible le dard en avant et l'atteint plutôt facilement.

– Enchaîne avec Furie !

Le Dardargnan asséna alors plusieurs rapides coups laissant Rondoudou mal en point et furieux.

– Roudoudou... Berceuse !

– Roudoudou ! répondit-il à sa maîtresse d'un air heureux.

Il prit alors sa si jolie petite voix qui avait l'air de faire fondre Safran et commença la même chanson que dans le dessin animé... Mais, si la chanson marchait sur les humains. Je ne pourrais pas finir le combat. Étrangement, la dresseuse n'avait rien pour s'empêcher d'entendre la chanson. Je portai immédiatement mes mains aux oreilles et elle éclata d'un mignon petit rire. Elle m'expliqua ensuite :

– Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai entraîné Rondoudou pour qu'il n'endorme que les Pokémon.

Rassuré mais un peu gêné, j'ordonnai à Dardargnan d'effectuer une nouvelle attaque Furie sur le Pokémon chanteur avant qu'il ne s'endorme. Peine perdue, le Dardargnan tomba raide sur le sol dans une position qui me semblait inconfortable. Le Rondoudou enchaîna par une autre Ecras'face tandis que le second Rondoudou semblait effectuer une attaque Morsure.

… L'autre Rondoudou ?

Je jetai un œil à la dresseuse qui ne semblait pas plus comprendre la situation que moi. Elle haussa les épaules pendant que les petits crocs du Rondoudou se refermaient dans la chair de mon Pokémon insecte, ce qui le réveilla. Et comme toute personne réveillée de force, il n'était pas du tout de bonne humeur. Il enchaîna les attaques Furie jusqu'à ce que le Pokémon ne puisse plus rien faire. Je regardai la fille, choquée par le spectacle, et demandai :

– C'est bien un Pokémon sauvage, hein ?

Elle acquiesça en bégayant un peu voyant mon Dardargnan perde un peu de son sang par la morsure dans son abdomen à chaque coup qu'il portait. J'ouvris rapidement mon sac en pris une Pokéball vierge.

– Dardargnan, reviens ici !

Le regard qu'il me jetait alors signifiait 'Non, laisse-moi le tuer ! ' mais il finit par m'obéir. Je jetai alors la balle en direction du Rondoudou sauvage qui essayait de s'enfuir à grand peine et il disparut dans une lumière rouge. La Pokéball bougea ensuite violemment sur les côtés mais finit par se stopper. Je m'avançai et récupérai la balle immobile témoignant de l'abandon du Rondoudou. Je retournai aux côtés de Safran et lui tendis la Pokéball pendant qu'elle me regardait d'un air ahuri.

– Vas-y. Prends-le. C'est toujours mieux qu'une peluche...

Elle poussa un petit cri et se jeta à mon cou en couinant quelque chose. Elle me donna même un baiser sur la joue, chose très étonnante venant d'elle. Peut-être que Rondoudou était son Pokémon préféré... Ah, dommage que le mien n'existait pas encore...

La dresseuse rappela son Rondoudou tristement. Je lui dis :

– Que fais-tu ? le combat n'est pas fini !

– Je n'ai aucune chance contre toi. Mais je n'ai qu'une parole, fais de moi ce qui te plaira.

La jeune fille se plaça droite, baissa la tête et plaça ses mains vers ses jambes. On se serait cru dans un mauvais hentai. Cette pensée me donna un sourire pervers qui ne devrait jamais apparaître sur le visage d'un gamin de dix ans pendant que je m'approchais d'elle.

– Tout ce que je veux, hein ?

La fille déglutit et froissa sa jupe de ses poings, gardant la tête basse.

– Dans ce cas... Hum... Trois, non, quatre-cent !

– Quoi ? s'écria-elle en relevant la tête tandis que l'objet autour de mon cou luisait.

Sortirent de ma carte dresseur quatre-cent pokédollars, fraîchement pris aux dresseurs précédents, que je tendis à la jeune fille.

– Dans ce cas, va t'acheter à manger et nourrissez-vous ! Ton Rondoudou a trop faim pour combattre normalement, c'est évident.

– Quoi ? Mais je ne veux pas de ta charité !

– Et je ne veux pas m'en vouloir toute ma vie parce qu'une gamine est morte de faim alors que j'aurais pu l'aider !

– Gamine ? Je suis sûrement plus âgée que toi.

– Tout est dans le mental, petite. Bon, vas-y. Et si ça te plaît pas, t'auras qu'à me retrouver pour me rembourser.

– Ok, dans ce cas, ce n'est qu'un prêt. Je te rendrai même le double. Sois-en sûr.

Elle se dirigea vers Argenta et s'arrêta à côté de Safran :

– C'est un bon petit copain que tu as là. Ne le lâche pas sinon je le récupère.

– Tu as dit quelque chose ? lui criai-je ayant parfaitement entendu.

Je crus la voir rougir mais la distance m'empêchait d'en être sûr. Elle répondit simplement :

– Rien ! Je lui disais que je la plaignais de devoir voyager avec un gamin comme toi !

Et elle me tira la langue puérilement avant de repartir vers la ville. Safran se rapprocha de moi mais, elle, je savais très bien qu'elle était aussi rouge que mes habits.

– Allons-y nous aussi. On devrait bientôt être arriver au Mont Sélénite.

– Oui...

Je rappelai Dardargnan après avoir conclu que je ne l'utiliserais plus avant de l'avoir fait soigner dans un Centre Pokémon. Le trou de son ventre n'était pas très profond mais semblait être douloureux.

Pendant le trajet, elle ne quitta pas sa nouvelle Pokéball des yeux. Il me semblait même qu'elle fredonnait une mélodie tout doucement. Je voulais lui laisser faire ami-ami avec Rondoudou, mais je ne voulais pas faire de pauses maintenant. Je pensais que l'on arriverait bientôt au Centre Pokémon du Mont Sélénite. Et je n'avais pas tort. Le quartier général des infirmières Joëlle se trouva rapidement dans notre champ de vision. Mais la femme aux cheveux roses ne nous accueillit pas tout de suite cette fois. Une file d'attente s'était formée devant le comptoir et d'après ce que j'avais vu de l'extérieur, ils venaient tous de la grotte. Certains étaient physiquement blessés plus ou moins gravement. Nous rentrions vite dans la file avant de se faire voler notre place en attendîmes plusieurs minutes pour enfin arriver devant l'infirmière transpirante qui tendit ses mains sans nous demander pourquoi ni comment. Je lui passai les quatre Pokéball qui firent un tour ensemble dans la machine et elle me les rendit soignés avant de se tourner vers le dresseur suivant. Je lui aurais bien proposé mon aide, mais il n'y avait qu'une seule machine, je n'aurais servi à rien. Je me dirigeai vers la sortie et dis à Safran :

– On se reposera à Azuria alors...

Elle hocha la tête, triste de ne pas pouvoir jouer immédiatement avec son Rondoudou. Un gamin de la catégorie 'Scout' nous ayant entendu nous accosta :

– Vous comptez aller à Azuria ?

– Oui, pourquoi ?

– Il y a des dresseurs fous au Mont Sélénite. Ce sont eux qui nous ont attaqué. Je vous conseille d'attendre qu'ils aient fini ce qu'ils ont à faire avant d'y aller.

– Merci du conseil.

Il hocha la tête et alla en fin de queue, tenant fermement une Pokéball dans sa main. Une fois à l'extérieur, Safran me demanda :

– On va attendre ici ?

– Non, on part maintenant. Si tout le monde a eu la même idée, les chambres du Centre Pokémon seront toutes prises. Donc à moins que tu ne veuilles dormir dehors avec les Pokémon sauvages, il faut arriver jusqu'au Centre d'Azuria avant la nuit.

– Je comprends...

Je lui souris. Elle avait de moins en moins de mal à me parler à présent. Cela me faisait un peu plaisir.

Le seul chemin pour aller à Azuria était une grotte naturellement creusée dans le Mont Sélénite dont l'entrée se trouvait devant nous.

L'intérieur du Mont Sélénite n'était pas comme je me l'imaginais. Ou plutôt, il était comme je l'imaginais mise à part la luminosité des lieux. Exceptés les quelques coins d'ombres dans des coins lointains, la grotte était éclairée par quelques trous au plafond donnant une faible lumière qui permettait juste d'y voir. Comme cela ne suffisait pas, des lumières artificielles, sous la forme de lampes rondes qui semblaient définir le chemin. Pour le reste, rien ne semblait avoir été touché par l'Homme. Le Mont Sélénite restait quand même incroyablement vaste. Nous nous serons sans doute vite perdu sans les lampes, si elles montraient bien le chemin... Dans le cas contraire, nous allions nous perdre. D'aussi loin que je pouvais voir, il n'y avait aucune forme de vie humaine dans les environs. Je voyais quelque chose bouger dans les coins d'ombre. C'était probablement un Nosferapti, je préférai donc ne pas m'en approcher.

Safran s'avança à mes côtés en explorant les lieux du regard. Les dresseurs étaient probablement tous au Centre Pokémon, le gros de la traversée se ferait donc sans combat.

Plus loin, et malgré le fait que le chemin continuait, un grand trou, dans lequel était placé une échelle métallique, se trouvait au milieu de la voie. Si la configuration de la grotte était la même que dans le jeu, il nous fallait alors l'ignorer et continuer par la voie principale. Les lampes placées sur celle-ci confirmait ma théorie. J'expliquai à Safran qu'il valait mieux suivre la lumière et elle approuva.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, seuls trois Nosferapti avaient osé s'approcher de la lumière pour nous attaquer mais Carabaffe les avait vite calmés avec un peu trop d'entrain. Un second trou comme celui que l'on avait vu précédemment s'offrit à nous. À la différence que du bruit venait de celui-ci. Un bruit métallique qui nous prouvait que quelqu'un montait à l'échelle.

– Putain, il y en a pas par là non plus ! s'écria la personne qui remontait à l'étage supérieur.

C'était un homme adulte habillé uniquement de noir avec une ceinture sur laquelle trois Pokéballs étaient placées. L'énorme R rouge sur sa veste et sa coiffe me fit rapidement comprendre de quel groupe il faisait parti. Une fois debout, l'homme nous vit et sursauta avant de mettre une main à sa Pokéball.

– Encore des gamins ? Bon, partez d'ici bien sagement et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal, pigé ?

– On doit aller à Azuria et cette grotte est le seul accès que nous ayons. répondis-je calmement. On se fiche pas mal des fossiles, nous.

D'après le jeu, la Team Rocket était au Mont Sélénite pour trouver des fossiles de Pokémon anciens. Je n'avais jamais compris en quoi trouver un fossile dans une montagne constituait un crime mais bon. Après, c'était peut-être juste leur manière de faire qui était dérangeante. En parlant de mauvaise manière de faire, l'homme prit sa première Pokéball et libéra un Nosferapti :

– Il me semble pourtant que tu en saches beaucoup sur nos activités gamin. Je préfère vous mettre directement hors de nuire au cas où. Nosferapti, Vampirisme !

Le Pokémon se jeta sur moi à toute vitesse et planta fermement ses crocs dans mon bras tandis que Safran poussait un cri d'horreur. J'essayai de dégager la bestiole de mon corps mais elle s'accrochait en aspirant petit à petit mon sang. D'un geste rapide, j'attrapai la première Pokéball de ma ceinture et en libéra la guêpe géante énervée que l'on touche à son maître.

– Dardargnan, Dard-Venin pour lui faire lâcher prise ! Et vise bien ! Enchaîne ensuite avec Furie !

Il m'obéit aussitôt. Son dard passa un peu trop près de mon bras à mon goût mais ne me toucha pas. Il fallut deux attaques Dard-Venin pour que la chauve-souris accepte enfin de lâcher prise pour faire face à son nouvel opposant alors que son maître s'exclamait :

– Encore un dresseur... Dans ce cas, aucune pitié !

Il libéra ses deux autres Pokémon, soit un Sabelette et un Abo qui nous encerclèrent rapidement. Dardargnan volait plus haut et attendait mon ordre qui arriva tout de suite :

– Dardargnan, reviens ! Safran, utilise ton Rondoudou !

La fillette sursauta et essaya d'attraper sa Pokéball. Elle s'était tant dépêchée qu'il lui fallut deux essais pour libérer la peluche rose. Safran me demanda ensuite du regard ce qu'elle était sensé faire.

– Utilise sa Berceuse !

– Non, pas ça ! s'écria le Rocket apparemment bien informé sur les capacités soporifiques d'un Rondoudou.

– Sonate, Attaque Berceuse ! cria alors la jeune dresseuse.

– Doudou !

Rondoudou, ayant déjà adopté son surnom, s'avança alors au milieu de tous les Pokémon et commença :

– Rooon... Doudou ! Doudou Ron Ron... Doudou ?

Si je devais définir cette attaque en terme Pokémon, je dirais 'Pas très efficace'... Le Rondoudou lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait. Et ça se voyait. Un Roudoudou sans Berceuse ? C'est comme un Pikachu sans l'attaque Tonnerre ; c'est bien mignon mais ça sert à rien !

Pendant que Sonate se gonflait littéralement d'énervement sous l'hilarité du criminel, je décidai de libérer Carabaffe et Dardargnan. Même Safran prit l'initiative d'envoyer Nina au combat pour défendre l'honneur de son Pokémon. Profitant du manque d'attention du Rocket, j'ordonnai :

– Carabaffe, Pistolet à O sur le Sabelette ! Et Dardargnan, Furie sur Nosferapti !

– Nina, attaque Abo avec ton Dard-Venin ! essaya Safran. Et toi Sonate, Ecras'face !

Les Pokémon parlèrent tous en même temps en se jetant sur leurs proies respectives. L'homme cessa immédiatement de rire et ordonna à ses Pokémon de riposter. Mais trop tard. Le Sabelette avait été mis hors course par Carabaffe qui était ensuite aller aider les Pokémon de Safran tandis que Dardargnan continuait à frapper le Nosferapti malgré son inconscience. Je pensais même que ce dernier était déjà mort. Mes Pokémon étaient si violents...

– Ça suffit, revenez ! ordonnai-je une Pokéball par main en avant.

Nina courut alors vers Safran pour se faire caresser et Sonate restait sur place à regarder méchamment l'homme désarmé. Après avoir félicité sa Nidoran, Safran s'avança derrière Rondoudou et la serra dans ses bras.

– Ça ira Sonate. Tu t'es bien battu aussi.

– Doudou ! répondit alors celui-ci en se débattant tandis que Safran revenait vers moi.

Elle lui laissa un peu plus d'espace pour bouger et Rondoudou en profita pour échapper à son étreinte et se jeter sur moi. Je l'attrapai en vol et la boule de chewing-gum se roula contre mon torse.

– Rondoudou ! Roudou !

Safran me regarda déçue. Il semblerait que Rondoudou m'apprécie plus qu'elle pour l'instant. Je posai alors le Pokémon sur le sol et lui dit :

– C'est Safran ta dresseuse. Pas moi.

Il jeta un regard à la-dite dresseuse et tourna rapidement la tête d'un air hautain dans un 'Dou' qui ne semblait pas très affectueux. Safran, un peu énervée, le rappela dans sa Pokéball pendant que Nina vint se frotter contre sa jambe pour la consoler.

– C'est bien beau tout ça, mais vous allez faire quoi de moi maintenant ?

Le membre de la Team Rocket s'impatientait et me regardait clairement mécontent. Je répondis avec mon plus beau sourire d'enfant :

– Un peu d'argent ne serait pas de refus... Sinon, on peut aussi vous faire ce que vous vouliez nous faire.

Carabaffe se mit un coup de poing dans son autre patte et Dardargnan frottait ses deux dards pour appuyer mes propos. Safran s'avança vers moi pour me faire la morale mais je lui attrapai sa main et la serrai pour la faire taire.

– D'accord, soupira le criminel. Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Puis-je d'abord rappeler ces armes ?

Il désigna les Pokémon au sol donc j'acquiesçai. Il rappela Sabelette et Abo mais Nosferapti ne semblait pas vouloir rentrer dans la balle. La lumière rouge le touchait mais il n'était pas aspiré.

– Il est cassé... Tant pis.

Il sortit quelques pokédollars de sa poche et partit en laissant le cadavre du Nosferapti derrière lui. Safran me regardait contrariée. Je posai ma main sur sa tête et la rassurai :

– Je ne l'aurais pas vraiment attaquer, lui mentis-je. C'était juste du bluff.

– C'était du racket ! me contredit-elle pour la première fois.

– C'était un Rocket ! argumentai-je.

– C'est un homme quand même. dit-elle, plus doucement. Il a besoin d'argent pour vivre.

J'aurais pu continuer ce débat encore longtemps, mais voir Safran dans cet état m'effrayait un peu.

– D'accord, j'ai mal agi... lui accordai-je sans en penser un mot. Désolé...

Elle hocha la tête et rappela Nina dans sa Pokéball. J'en fis de même avec les deux autres. L'ambiance entre nous jusqu'à la prochaine salle était aussi silencieuse que d'habitude, mais cette fois, également tendue. Dans cette salle aux contours arrondis, les lampes placées contre les parois éclairaient l'ensemble des lieux. Un seul endroit avait sa part d'ombre sur le sol plus loin. Nous pûmes constater en s'approchant qu'il s'agissait d'un nouveau trou.

– Cette fois, annonçai-je à Safran, on y va.

– D'accord... Je... Je passe la première par contre...

– Pourquoi ?

Elle ne me répondit pas tout de suite et plaça ses mains sur sa jupe. Et insista de nouveau en rougissant.

– Peu... Peu importe, j'y vais !

Je n'étais pas vraiment satisfait de cette initiative que je ne trouvais pas sûre...

– Dardargnan, demandai-je en ouvrant sa Pokéball. Accompagne-la s'il te plaît...

– Dargnan !

La petite blonde commença alors à descendre prudemment sur l'échelle. Dardargnan volait autour d'elle et veillait à sa sécurité. Lorsque Safran atteignit le sol, le Pokémon guêpe remonta me le dire et redescendit aussitôt. Je descendis à mon tour et me rendit compte une fois en bas que le chemin était beaucoup moins éclairé qu'à l'étage supérieur. On pouvait voir l'autre échelle de loin et les deux trous constituaient les seules sources de lumière sur ce chemin. La pièce était sinon, un long tunnel étroit et long, mais je pouvais apercevoir près des trous que d'autres plus petits étaient creusés contre les parois. Nous avançâmes doucement sur ce couloir avec pour seul bruit de fond le bourdonnement du Dardargnan que je préférais laisser dehors au cas où. Celui-ci, vers le milieu du couloir, ne jeta en avant vers le sol en un bruit de combat se fit entendre. Quelques secondes plus tard, la guêpe me ramenait entre ses dards un Pokémon presque évanoui et me le tendit.

– Euh... Merci Dardargnan.

Voyant qu'il attendait toujours quelque chose de moi, je pris une Pokéball et le captura pour faire plaisir à ma guêpe.

– Merci, répétai-je en le caressant. Mais évite le combat si tu le peux la prochaine fois.

Il hocha vivement la tête sans vraiment avoir l'air eu de comprendre et reprit la tête du groupe. Il fallait dire que le visage de Dardargnan ne dégageait pas beaucoup d'expression. Nous passâmes ensuite près d'un nid de Nosferapti sans se faire remarquer et arrivâmes enfin à l'échelle suivante où cette fois, Safran insista pour que je passe devant. Je ne comprenais rien à cette fille.

L'étage du dessus était autant éclairé que l'entrée de la grotte et par les mêmes moyens. La première chose que je vis lorsque j'approchai du sommet de l'échelle fut une main gantée de couleur noire. Une voix féminine l'accompagnait :

– T'en as mis du temps ! Allez bouge !

J'attrapai la main sans comprendre et, arrivé en haut, me retrouva face à cette personne qui fit un bond en arrière en remarquant que je n'étais pas la personne qu'elle attendait. C'était une femme adulte portant le même uniforme noir que l'autre membre de la Team Rocket, à l'exception de la jupe à la place du pantalon. Elle devait avoir entre la vingtaine et la trentaine et était vraiment ravissante. De beaux yeux marrons légèrement maquillés ressortaient de sous sa coiffe de Rocket et allaient à la perfection avec son fin visage. Ses longs cheveux verts foncés détachés s'alliaient également bien avec le noir de l'uniforme.

– Qui es-tu gamin ?

– On m'appelle Red, répondis-je en aidant Safran à remonter.

– Je m'en fous de ça. Que faîtes-vous ici ? On ne vous a pas dit de ne pas s'approcher du Mont Sélénite tant qu'on y était ?

– Il faut qu'on aille à Azuria.

– Désolée pour vous, mais vous devez attendre que l'on ait finit. Partez !

Elle relâcha un Rattatac encore plus gros que celui de la Route 1 et finit :

– Je vous aurais prévenu. Rattatac, s'ils veulent passer, attaque !

– Tatac !

Sur ces mots, elle partit et fut rapidement hors de vue. Le Rattatac ne bougea pas et nous fixa. Je soupirai :

– C'était bête de sa part. Elle n'a pas pensé que l'on avait des Pokémon aussi. Carabaffe ! Dardargnan !

Je libérai Carabaffe et Dardargnan sortit du trou dans lequel il était judicieusement resté caché. Probablement à cause de mon ordre d'éviter le combat. Le Rattatac se crispa mais resta concentré.

– Dardargnan Furie ! Carabaffe, Pistolet à O !

Autant y aller à fond dès le début. Dardargnan se jeta sur le rat géant qui esquiva son attaque et le chargea entre ses ailes. Suite à cela, Carabaffe envoya une salve d'eau qu'il esquiva aussi aisément avant de placer une Vive-Attaque qui fit mouche. Mes deux Pokémon étaient à terre. Rattatac n'attendit pas qu'ils se relèvent. Il laissa Carabaffe se remettre du choc et fonça à nouveau sur Dardargnan.

– Dardargnan ! Décolle !

La guêpe m'obéit instantanément mais le rat sauta et la mordit à l'abdomen. Du sang s'échappa de la plaie sans que Rattatac ne lâche prise. Une fois debout, Carabaffe lança une attaque Écume qui avait plus de chance de toucher. Rattatac laissa tomber le Dardargnan qui se prit malheureusement quelques bulles mal placés et courut à nouveau vers la tortue de guerre. Il esquiva les bulles et s'approcha dangereusement de lui, mais Carabaffe lança une autre rafale de bulles que le rat ne put esquiver. Les explosions s'enchaînèrent, quelques bouts de chair beige vinrent s'écraser à mes pieds. Lorsque les déflagrations cessèrent, le rat se tenait toujours debout malgré la teinte rouge qu'avait pris son pelage. Il hurla son nom dans un crachat de sang et fonçai à nouveau vers le Carabaffe épuisé. Avant de se prendre une faible charge du Nidoran femelle que Safran avait libéré en voyant la difficulté qu'éprouvaient mes Pokémon à combattre. Face à ce nouvel adversaire, Rattatac comptait la charger également mais Safran la rappela dans sa balle et profita de la confusion du Pokémon pour l'attaquer avec Sonate. J'ordonnai ensuite à Dardargnan d'enchaîner dans son dos d'une attaque Furie et Carabaffe lança son Pistolet à O lorsque nous ordonnions à nos créatures de s'éloigner de la bête féroce. L'attaque le toucha de plein fouet. Rattatac ne pouvait plus rien faire mais essaya encore de se relever.

– Rattatac !

Tous les Pokémon se tournèrent vers nous pour attendre nos ordres, même Dardargnan. Moi, je regardai Safran, attendant une traduction qu'elle ne tarda pas à me donner.

– Il dit qu'il nous empêchera de passer pour son maître et qu'il est prêt à risquer sa vie.

– Donc... On le tue ? Il risque d'être gênant s'il reste en vie. Surtout qu'il est fort...

– … Je... ne sais pas... C'est cruel, non ?

– Parfois il faut être cruel pour survivre... Quelqu'un veut l'achever ?

– Dardargnan ! s'écria la guêpe en me faisant face.

Je me demandai s'il aimait tuer. C'était sûr que c'était le contraire qui s'était passé pour lui dans la forêt. Savoir qu'il était plus fort lui faisait plaisir.

– Il a dit que ce serait un plaisir, m'informa Safran à contrecœur...

Je donnai l'autorisation d'en finir à Dardargnan et Safran se cacha les yeux pour ne pas assister au spectacle. Moi, je voulais regarder, c'était ma responsabilité de voir les dards traverser la chair du rat pour le vider de ses membres internes. Je vis l'intégralité de la scène bien que celle-ci m'avait donné envie de vomir. Nous continuions ensuite notre chemin après avoir rentré tout le monde dans ses Pokéballs. En rangeant les deux balles à ma ceinture je remarquai que j'aurais pu utiliser mon troisième Pokémon fraîchement capturé pour tester sa valeur. Tant pis, ce serait pour une autre fois.

Le stock de Potions s'était encore amenuisé après le dur combat contre le Rattatac de la Rocket. Safran m'avait fait penser sur la route que nous en avions encore et nous avions décidé de les utiliser. Nina et Sonate n'en avait pas besoin étant donné qu'elles ne s'étaient pas pris de coup mais Carabaffe et Dardargnan en avaient eu besoin de plusieurs pour être à nouveau en forme. Mais, au moins, ils allaient tous bien.J'en avais même profité pour soigner Paras, puisque Dardargnan ne lui avait pas fait de cadeau. Par contre, j'avais essayé une Potion sur mon bras mordu par un Nosferapti, ça m'avait piqué mais rien guéri du tout. Peut-être que seules les Guérisons soignaient les humains.

Un cri se fit entendre plus loin dans la grotte. Le cri d'un jeune homme. Nous nous approchâmes prudemment de ce cri et remarquâmes qu'une odeur incroyablement mauvaise l'accompagnait. Sans nous rendre visible, nous observâmes alors la scène de derrière une paroie.

Un garçon blessé avec un look d'étudiant se cachait derrière un Tadmorv. Face à lui et nous tournant le dos, la Rocket aux cheveux verts ordonnait à un Nosferapti :

– Ultrason !

Ouuh, l'attaque maudite. S'il y avait un truc que je détestais dans Pokémon, c'était bien cette attaque. Le Nosferapti envoya vers le Tadmorv des ondes étrangement visibles. Le Pokémon Poison, sans doute à l'origine de l'odeur qui envahissait les lieux, se prit l'attaque et commença à tourner sur lui-même comme un homme ivre ayant soudainement eu l'idée de danser. Il se mit ensuite un coup de poing sans raison apparente et son dresseur jura avant de le rappeler. Il envoya ensuite un Voltorbe au combat tandis que la dresseuse en noir continuait avec sa chauve-souris. Peut-être était-ce l'occasion d'utiliser mon nouveau Pokémon. Je le fis discrètement sortir de sa Pokéball et lui dis doucement :

– Essaye d'aller sous les jambes de la femme sans te faire repérer.

Le Pokémon me répondit son nom et je n'eus pas besoin de l'aide de Safran pour comprendre son accord. Il se dirigea tout doucement vers la Rocket. Si l'étudiant l'avait vu, il ne le laissait pas paraître. Il avait autre chose en tête, il fallait dire... Une fois que le Pokémon eut fini sa mission, je pus sortir de ma cachette. L'expression surprise de l'étudiant fit retourner la Rocket qui commença :

– Vous avez battu Rattatac ? Vous êtes...

Je la coupai. J'avais déjà gagné. Je souris en intimant :

– Paras, Para-Spore !

– Quoi ? gémit la Rocket en regardant partout autour de moi.

Elle regarda finalement à ses pieds où une poudre jaune s'échappait des champignons de mon Paras et jura. J'envoyai ensuite Dardargnan s'occuper du Nosferapti tandis qu'elle s'écroulait sur le sol sans ne dire un mot de plus. Le jeune homme s'approcha de moi.

– Merci. Mais c'est dangereux d'utiliser Para-Spore sur un humain...

– Bah, elle a l'air solide. Elle s'en remettra, annonçai-je en jetant un œil à la Rocket dont l'expression furieuse me montrait son mécontentement.

– Si elle n'utilise pas d'Anti-Para, elle peut rester comme ça des jours...

– Et tu en as sur toi ?

– Oui. Mais...

– Dans ce cas, donne-le au prochain homme en noir que tu apercevras et dis-lui qu'elle est là. Elle te voulait quoi au fait ?

– J'ai découvert deux fossiles de Pokémon anciens dans le Mont, et elle voulait me les prendre de force. D'ailleurs, pour m'avoir sauvé, je t'en offre un.

Je réfléchis quelques instants. Le choix des fossiles se faisait aussi dans le jeu. Le choix entre le fossile Nautile et le fossile Dôme. Je ne me rappelais jamais lequel était celui que je voulais mais je choisissait toujours le même.

– Je veux bien le fossile Dôme, s'il y en a un.

– Ouah, tu t'y connais en fossiles ? me dit-il en sortant deux pierres de son sac.

Sur l'une d'elle était gravée une spirale et sur l'autre la gravure était arrondie. Je pris cette dernière.

– Eh ben, c'était pas du bluff en plus. Tu recherchais aussi des fossiles ?

– Non, je voulais juste aller à Azuria... J'en avais entendu parler comme ça.

Oui, il y avait plus crédible mais ça semblait marcher. Je mis la roche dans mon sac avec tout le reste et fit rentrer Paras dans sa boule.

– Azuria est par là. Je vous accompagne si vous voulez.

Nous abandonnâmes donc la Rocket paralysée sur le sol à côté de son Nosferapti évanoui et partîmes tout droit. Sur le chemin, un autre membre de la Team Rocket gardait la seconde entrée du Mont Sélénite. Il fut d'abord surpris de nous voir et voulut engager le combat. Mais, après lui avoir expliqué la situation de la femme aux cheveux verts, qui se trouvait être sa supérieure, il prit l'Anti-Para de jeune garçon et dit :

– Si vous avez battu Aline, ça sert à rien que j'essaye.

L'étudiant partit montrer au Rocket vers où était la dresseuse après nous avoir promis qu'il ne s'en approcherait pas de peur d'être attaqué à nouveau.

La sortie du Mont Sélénite était juste devant nous. Un vent frais annonçant la fin de la journée nous parvint. Nous sortîmes alors, contemplant le crépuscule.

* * *

_Et voilà pourquoi le chant de Rondoudou n'affecte pas les dresseurs. Oui, je sais, c'était facile comme explication..._

_J'ai enfin pu faire la première scène contre la Team Rocket bien qu'elle n'était pas exactement comme je la voulais._

_Oui, je sais, il a triché !_


	11. Routes 24-25

La route jusqu'à Azuria se passa sans aucune mauvaise rencontre. Après avoir franchi quelques hautes herbes, nous nous retrouvâmes à la cité des eaux. Qui portait d'ailleurs mieux son nom que dans le jeu. La ville semblait avoir été inspirée de Phénacit dans l'alliage des logements et de l'eau. Les habitations étaient moins nombreuses qu'à Argenta, mais quelles habitations ! La plupart des maisons faisaient la taille du laboratoire du Bourg Palette sinon plus grandes. J'étais sûr que le Centre Pokémon était le bâtiment le plus petit de la ville et ce, même après l'avoir vu. La taille de celui-ci était à l'exacte identique des autres. Une infirmière aussi polie que les autres accueillit le couple que nous représentions à ses yeux et nous prîmes une chambre après qu'elle ait soigné nos Pokémon. Toujours la même étrangement. Un tour dans la Machine de Soin me soigna mon bras qui avait continué à saigner quelques temps après la morsure et que je ne sentais plus depuis quelques minutes après être sorti de la montagne. Nous passèrent ensuite la nuit sur le même lit après avoir libéré nos Pokémon qui firent plus ou moins connaissance avec les nouveaux venus avant d'également aller se coucher : Carabaffe vint se coller contre mon ventre tandis que Dardargnan me prenait le dos. Nina alla se lover contre Safran, Sonate se frotta contre moi avant de s'installer entre nous deux et Paras monta sur le lit mais se coucha loin de nous tous. Nul besoin de couvertures avec autant de Pokémon qui nous collaient. Safran était, comme moi, couchée sur le côté vers l'intérieur et regardait alternativement le Rondoudou et moi déçue puis se retourna en prenant Nina dans ses bras qui se laissa faire sans broncher. Je me doutais que le fait que son Pokémon favori me préfère à elle était assez énervant. Mais, en y réfléchissant, c'était peut-être ma faute. Le fait que c'était moi qui avait lancé la Pokéball signifiait peut-être que le Rondoudou m'appartenait.

Pris d'un doute, je me relevai, dérangeant ainsi les animaux lovés autour de moi et saisis mon Pokédex dans mon sac. Il ne m'avait servi à rien depuis que je l'avais eu mais peut-être pourrait-il me dire si le Rondoudou m'appartenait ou non. Sur la liste incomplète comportant 151 lignes, je remarquais en premier lieu que Carapuce n'était pas enregistré comme capturé, seul Carabaffe l'était. Dardargnan l'était également mais pas le Nidoran femelle. Logique. Il ne me manquait que la page du Rondoudou que je savais à la trente-neuvième ligne. Non plus. Sonate n'était pas à moi contrairement à ce qu'il semblait penser. J'allai quand même vérifier à la quarante-sixième ligne que Paras était acquis et retourna me coucher après avoir éteint le Pokédex. Cette version du Pokédex était plutôt bizarre. Il était pratiquement impossible de tous les avoir s'il ne comptait pas les Pokémon de Base lorsqu'ils évoluent... Le cocon de poils et d'écailles se referma sur moi lorsque je me rallongeai dans plusieurs gémissements fatigués.

Nous sortîmes de la chambre directement après avoir mangé pour tomber sur une vieille connaissance que j'avais partiellement oublié. Se tenant fièrement devant le comptoir et attendant que l'infirmière ne lui rende ses Pokémon, mon rival sourit en nous voyant sortir ensemble de la chambre :

– Salut minable ! Tu viens d'arriver ? T'es à la bourre, comme d'habitude ! J'ai déjà le badge de la ville.

– Ouah ! m'exclamai-je. La Championne était si faible que ça ? Ou elle a utilisé des Magicarpe peut-être ?

Plutôt que de répondre violemment à mon sarcasme, qu'il ne sembla pas déceler, il répondit fièrement :

– Le Magicarpe qu'elle m'a envoyé n'est plus de ce monde. Comme tes Pokémon lorsque je me serais occupé d'eux.

– Très bien, j'accepte !

– De quoi ?

– Un duel. C'est bien ce que tu proposes, non ?

– Non. Mais si tu as tant envie de voir tes Pokémon mourir, je vais exaucer ton souhait. Au Pont Pépite, tu vois où c'est ?

– Je me débrouillerai, Blue.

Safran nous regardait tout les deux, inquiète, tandis que l'infirmière Joëlle soupira :

– J'imagine que vous allez revenir d'ici peu... N'en faîtes pas trop.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas ! répondit mon rival en se dirigeant vers la porte. Ses Pokémon ne seront pas en état de recevoir des soins après mon passage.

Et il sortit en rigolant. Je soupirai à mon tour et l'infirmière m'annonça gravement :

– S'il a vraiment vaincu Ondine, il va être dur à battre. Abandonne si tu vois que tu ne peux pas gagner.

– Je ne devrais pas avoir beaucoup de mal contre lui... On a commencé notre voyage en même temps... On y va, Safran ?

Elle hocha la tête sans dire mot et me suivit à l'extérieur pendant que l'infirmière Joëlle me cria une dernière fois de faire attention.

Six villas plus loin, un gigantesque pont longeait un fleuve dans lequel on pouvait voir parfois des ombres nager vers la surface avant de disparaître au fond de l'eau. Blue m'attendait avant le pont et me sourit hautainement en me voyant arriver.

– Je suis là. On commence ?

– Ne viens pas te plaindre quand tu auras perdu ! dit-il en envoyant une Pokéball en l'air.

Un Roucoups sortit de la Pokéball et cherchait son adversaire avec des yeux furieux. Je ne me fis pas prier.

– Vas-y Carabaffe !

Lorsque la tortue se matérialisa devant nous, elle fut apparemment ravie de pouvoir combattre à nouveau cet adversaire qui l'avait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements. Blue fut surpris en voyant le Pokémon :

– Ton Carapuce a déjà évolué ? Tu es plus étonnant que je ne le pensais... Roucoups, Vive-Attaque !

– Écume !

L'attaque de Carabaffe ne fut pas assez rapide. L'oiseau fonça en piqué sur lui et le frappa à plusieurs reprises avant qu'il ne puisse enfin répliquer à grand coup de bulles. Nombreuses furent celles qui lui arrachèrent des plumes mais cela ne semblait pas beaucoup déranger le Roucoups. Je pouvais voir que c'était douloureux mais pas tant que ça. L'Écume de Carabaffe était sans doute sa plus faible attaque mais elle s'était toujours montrée efficace. Sous l'ordre de son dresseur, Roucoups se mit à tournoyer autour de Carabaffe et l'air devint visible à contrario du Pokémon volant. Il décolla dans un courant d'air incroyablement puissant qui blessait mon Pokémon aquatique et lorsque celui-ci cessa, Carabaffe heurta le sol avec violence. Mais plus de peur que de mal d'après ce que je pouvais en voir. Il attaqua avec un Pistolet à O qui fit mouche et chargea le Roucoups à terre. Il l'acheva ensuite d'un nouveau jet d'eau faisant râler mon rival qui rappelait son oiseau blessé. Je fis prendre un temps de repos à Carabaffe tandis que Blue envoya au combat un Pokémon psychique jaune assoupi contre lequel j'envoyai mon insecte sur lequel des champignons frétillaient doucement. Il était peut-être plus faible que les autres, mais il lui fallait faire ses preuves aussi. Surtout que je n'avais jamais pris de Paras dans mon équipe avant. D'après le Pokédex, il n'avait que deux attaques.

– Paras, Griffe !

– Abra, Téléport !

Le Paras avança rapidement de ses petites pattes faisant un bruit désagréables sur le sol dur pour aller mettre un coup de patte au Pokémon Psy. Mais celui-ci disparut avant de recevoir l'attaque pour réapparaître derrière le Pokémon champignon qui fit volte-face pour attaquer à nouveau. Abra refit le même geste en boucle comme Paras jusqu'à ce que j'en ai marre. Je reculai d'un pas et ordonnai :

– Disperse ton Para-Spore !

Le Abra revint se téléporter derrière Paras et rentra immédiatement en contact avec la poudre jaune. Il s'immobilisa et tomba au sol et Paras l'acheva d'un grand nombre de coup de griffe. Blue et moi rappelâmes alors nos Pokémon respectifs. Je renvoyai Carabaffe au combat et mon rival fit sortir de sa Pokéball un petit rongeur violet que j'avais déjà eu l'occasion de haïr au début de mon périple. Un Rattata qui regardait Carabaffe plein de haine et de détermination.

– Rattata, Vive-Attaque !

Le rat courut si rapidement que la tortue se prit un violent coup dans le ventre avant que je n'ai eu le temps de donner un ordre. Mais Carabaffe encaissa plutôt bien et lui cracha un puissant jet d'eau lorsque celui-ci prit un peu de recul pour ré-attaquer. Il enchaîna les attaques sans laisser au Rattata la moindre chance de riposte et Blue le rappela dans un juron avant d'envoyer son dernier Pokémon.

– Je gardais le meilleur pour la fin. m'annonça-il avec un sourire mauvais qui cachait mal son manque d'assurance. Ça ne sera pas aussi facile qu'avec les autres. Tu devrais reprendre ton Paras parce que Carabaffe n'a aucune chance.

Peut-être était-ce de la provocation sensée me faire laisser combattre Carabaffe dans un 'Si, il peut le faire', mais je ne cédai pas. Le second duel contre Blue m'avait fait comprendre que c'était stupide, surtout que son Bulbizarre devrait connaître des attaques de type Plante à présent.

Je félicitai Carabaffe pour ses exploits et le ramenai dans sa Pokéball. Nous libérâmes nos monstres suivants pour le dernier duel. Comme prévu, il avait envoyé son Bulbizarre au combat. Mais il semblerait qu'il n'avait pas pensé que je puisse avoir un troisième Pokémon. Il accueillit la nouvelle avec surprise, puis avec hilarité :

– Hahaha, tu as capturé un Dardargnan ? Tu ne sais pas que le type Insecte est le plus faible de tous les types ?

Dardargnan réagit violemment au mot 'faible' et se lança sur la bestiole avec un bulbe sur le dos pour le transpercer de son dard. Le Pokémon adverse sembla sourire alors et fouetta l'air de ses lianes. L'une d'elle frappa Dardargnan.

– Ni que les attaques de types Poison ne marchent pas sur mon Bulbizarre ? C'est à se demander comment tu as survécu jusque là.

Sa réplique me fit sourire. Ce n'était pas un gamin de dix ans qui allait m'apprendre à jouer à Pokémon. Je répliquai :

– Me dit celui qui réplique d'une attaque Plante sur un type Insecte/Poison. Les deux types de Dardargnan sont résistants face à ton attaque alors que ton Bulbizarre craint à moitié les attaques Poison à cause de son type Plante.

Je rigolai bruyamment avant d'annoncer :

– Et ça se dit futur Maître Pokémon ? Petit-fils du professeur Chen ? Mérites-tu seulement l'un de ces titres ?

Le regard qu'il me lança alors me fit comprendre que j'avais touché une corde sensible. Je regrettai immédiatement mes mots. C'était peut-être un petit con, mais il restait un enfant. Il répliqua simplement d'un nom d'attaque, l'air passablement énervé. Je voulus m'excuser, mais ayant raté le bon timing, je devrais juste gérer sa fureur par la force.

Le Bulbizarre relança ses lianes en direction de Dardargnan et l'attrapa fermement. Il le jeta sur le sol et le chargea brutalement. Aucun de mes ordres n'avaient servi, Dardargnan était incapable de réagir. Les lianes le lâchèrent après la charge pour l'envoyer voler au loin. Malgré les quelques dégâts qu'il avait subi, il se redressa et s'envola. Il enchaîna le Bulbizarre de son attaque Furie tandis que celui-ci profitait du fait qu'il se rapproche pour lui asséner une Charge. Le combat à trois dards commençait à porter ses fruits. Le Bulbizarre faiblissait petit à petit et ses ripostes ne semblaient pas vraiment être efficace malgré son adrénaline en début de duel. Il finit par s'effondrer sur le sol et son cri de douleur fit écho à celui de son Maître :

– Non ! Pas toi Bulbizarre !

Il courut vers vers son animal et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Il posa sa main sur lui et murmura :

– Impossible... Tu n'avais pas perdu un combat depuis celui contre Red à Jadielle... Tu t'es bien battu...

Il le rappela dans sa Pokéball et se tourna vers moi :

– Je dois avouer que je suis surpris. Tu es vraiment un bon dresseur...

– Il m'est juste arrivé beaucoup de choses jusqu'ici qui ont endurcies mes Pokémon. répondis-je en remettant Dardargnan dans sa balle. Désolé pour ce que j'ai dit plus tôt. C'était déplacé...

– Pff, comme si tes mots pouvaient m'atteindre minable. Tu devrais faire gaffe, la prochaine fois je ne serais pas aussi faible.

– J'en suis convaincu, approuvai-je en esquissant un sourire. On s'amusera bien la prochaine fois aussi.

Il tourna la tête dédaigneusement :

– Tss, comme si ça m'amusait de te combattre. C'est un entraînement comme un autre...

Il empoigna sa carte dresseur et fit apparaître quelques pokédollars en billets. Beaucoup plus que ce que me donnait les autres dresseurs. Il s'approcha et me les tendit :

– Cette fois, t'as vraiment mérité que je te les donne. C'était un vrai combat entre dresseurs.

Il fit une pause et regarda vers la ville des eaux avant de me regarder droit dans les yeux.

– Et si ça ne te suffit pas, je veux bien généreusement te donner un conseil. Fais très attention à Ondine, la Championne de l'arène. Je l'ai battu de justesse grâce à l'avantage du type de Bulbizarre. Elle est vraiment forte même si elle refuse d'utiliser tous ses Pokémon pour combattre.

– Merci du conseil, répondis-je en dressant un pouce en sa direction. Tu es le meilleur rival que je pouvais rêver d'avoir

J'accompagnai ma phrase d'un clin d'œil qui ne lui plairait sûrement pas. Et comme prévu, il s'écria avant de partir en direction du Centre Pokémon :

– Je voulais juste être sûr que tu ne te ferais pas battre après m'avoir vaincu. Allez, tchao minable ! Prépare-toi à me rembourser pour la prochaine fois.

Vexé ? Non, fier. Je pensais que Safran avait également compris qu'il n'était pas mauvais car lorsqu'il passa à côté d'elle, elle lui souriait gentiment. Il l'ignora totalement et continua sa route. J'hésitai à l'appeler pour l'engueuler mais il devait avoir les pensées prises par les soins que nécessitaient ses Pokémon.

Pour un combat avec mon rival, mes Pokémon étaient en excellente forme. J'administrai tout de même des Potions à Dardargnan et Carabaffe et fit sortir Paras bien qu'il n'en avait pas besoin. Je les félicitai tous les trois qui me répondirent d'un cri uni sonnant étrangement mal. Carabaffe se jeta sur mes jambes me déséquilibrant mais l'éteinte aérienne de Dardargnan m'aida à rester debout bien que ce n'était pas son but initial. Paras avança timidement mais vint tout de même se presser contre ma jambe libre sous le regard attendri de Safran.

Un enfant venant du pont s'avança vers nous. Dans mon esprit, son chapeau de paille le classa immédiatement dans la catégorie 'Scout'. Je rentrai mes Pokémon et il m'annonça aussitôt :

– Tu es un dresseur ? Ça te dirait de faire le défi du Pont Pépite ? Il te faut battre les cinq dresseurs qui gardent ce pont ! Il y a une récompense en or à la clé !

J'empoignai ma première Pokéball et souris.

– C'est pour ça que je suis venu, mentis-je.

– Ah bon ? Intéressant. Eh bien, je suis le premier de ces dresseurs et je commençais à m'ennuyer.

Osa-il me dire en envoyant un Chenipan au combat. Malgré les morbides souvenirs que la vue de cette chenille verte me rappelait, je ne pus que sourire. La situation était très différente de celle de la Forêt de Jade. Je libérai le Pokémon originaire du même endroit qui lui fit ressentir sa haine à peine sorti. Il n'avait pas oublié le fait qu'il avait failli être dévoré vivant par des Pokémon de son espèce. Et ne l'oublierait sans doute jamais.

Les dresseurs du Pont Pépite étaient... incroyablement faibles. Après avoir facilement détruit les deux insectes du dresseur à l'aide de Dardargnan, j'avais continué ma route sur le pont. J'avais profité de leur faiblesse pour entraîner Paras. Il se débrouilla plutôt bien, la combinaison Para-Spore-Griffe étant très efficace contre la plupart d'entre eux. J'ai également appris que les Pokémon ne devaient pas être pris à la légère. L'avant-dernière dresseuse avait envoyé au combat une Nidoran femelle que Paras avait vite fait de paralyser. Mais malgré l'incapacité à se déplacer dont elle était sensée être atteinte, la Nidoran continuait à se battre avec difficulté mais d'une étrange efficacité. Paras avait beaucoup de mal face à cet adversaire affaibli et les coups de griffes qu'il lui renvoyait ne semblait pas faire beaucoup de dégâts à court terme. Les forces étaient à peu près égales malgré l'énorme handicap de la Nidoran que Safran regardait d'un air triste, pensant probablement à Nina. Paras était presque à terre mais avait refusé de se faire remplacer par Carabaffe. D'après Safran, il m'avait demandé de lui faire confiance et j'avais accepté, la Nidoran étant aussi épuisée que lui. Le duel se termina rapidement après et le Paras revint lentement vers moi pour se vanter de sa victoire. Je plaçai ma main entre les deux champignons de son dos et le caressai avant de diriger sa Pokéball vers lui pour l'aspirer à l'intérieur. La fille m'avait félicité et le dernier dresseur s'avança vers moi :

– Tu es vraiment bon. Je suis la dernière étape, voyons ce que tu pourras faire contre... Férosinge !

Il envoya sa Pokéball en même temps et un animal furieux en sortit. Utiliser Paras était hors de question donc Carabaffe ou Dardargnan devraient s'en charger. Carabaffe avait aidé Paras dans les combats difficile sur le pont tandis que Dardargnan n'avait combattu que les insectes du premier dresseur. _Laissons-le se défouler !_

Ce combat fut similaire au précédent dans un sens. Le Dard-Venin qu'avait utilisé le Pokémon guêpe toucha non seulement sa cible mais empoisonna le Férosinge ennemi qui semblait tituber un peu au début mais avait vite oublié sa condition pour attaquer avec une rage nouvelle. Malheureusement pour lui, il ne semblait connaître qu'une seule attaque offensive que son dresseur lui répétait à chaque fois malgré la répétition. Le Poing-Karaté. C'était une attaque de type Combat assez pratique dans le sens où, statistiquement, le nombre de coup critique est augmenté. Très grandement dans la première version du jeu qui en faisait presque à tous les coups. Le seul problème était encore une histoire de type. Le type Combat n'étant efficace ni sur les insectes, ni sur les types Poison, Dardargnan n'était pas sensé se prendre beaucoup de dégâts... Sensé, car il semblerait que le primate soit une petite brute. Sans pour autant esquiver les Dard-Venin et Furie de mon Pokémon, il assénait des coups d'une grande puissance et la situation finale redevint vite la même qu'au combat contre la Nidoran. Férosinge était encore vif mais à bout de force, Dardargnan n'était pas vraiment épuisé mais un autre coup de cette puissance pourrait lui faire perdre le combat. Férosinge ayant l'avantage de la vitesse, j'étais mal. Dardargnan s'envola soudainement et vint se placer devant moi.

– Gnan ? Dardargnan ?

Je me regardai immédiatement vers Safran qui me traduisit d'instinct avant même que ma tête ne soit entièrement tournée vers elle :

– Puis-je finir ce combat à ma façon ?

Elle avait cessé de commencer ses traductions par 'Il dit' depuis deux dresseurs ce qui n'était pas une mauvaise chose. J'avais fini par assimiler que la douce voix de Safran était également celle de mes Pokémon. Je répondis donc aussitôt à la guêpe :

– Si par là tu veux dire le gagner, alors oui, fais-toi plaisir.

– Dargnan !

Et il s'envola. Haut, bien trop haut pour que le Férosinge qui avait commencé à le charger pendant notre discussion ne puisse l'atteindre. Comptait-il plonger en piqué ? Je n'étais pas sûr que sa vitesse serait suffisante mais l'air furieusement confus du singe pouvait peut-être devenir un élément clé de sa stratégie. Dardargnan plaça son unique dard en avant. Il allait probablement tout miser sur un Dard-Venin... Il ne lui fallu que quelques secondes pour me prouver que je me trompais. Son dard se mit à luire faiblement. Non, c'était plutôt de nombreuses petites lumières vertes qui flottaient autour de celui-ci, des lumières qui semblaient être en forme d'aiguilles. Je venais de comprendre. Les lumières se regroupèrent toutes en une seule énorme autour du dard. Une lance de lumière verte transperça le Férosinge qui s'en releva avec plus de mal que de bien. Le problème pour lui, c'était que cette attaque était Double-Dard. Je souris en voyant à nouveau la lumière converger en un seul point et repartir en direction du singe. Il ne se releva pas de cette dernière attaque. Son dresseur le rappela en soupirant.

Dardargnan descendit en flèche vers moi et je me jetai à son cou.

– Vraiment génial Dardargnan ! Il fallait me le dire si tu avais une telle attaque !

– Dardargnan !

Le dernier dresseur s'avança vers moi, déçu et dit :

– C'est un sacré Pokémon que tu as là. Bon, tu nous as tous battu. Continue sur le Pont Pépite et dis à l'homme qui attend à sa fin que tu as réussis. Tu ne pourras pas le rater. Il est habillé tout en noir.

– Très bien, merci. Et ton Férosinge était vraiment fort aussi. Tu as presque gagné.

– Pas vraiment. Tu avais encore d'autres Pokémon... Mais c'est vrai que Férosinge s'est bien défendu.

Il regardait fièrement sa Pokéball contenant le Férosinge évanoui et prit congé. Comme les autres dresseurs du Pont Pépite, il avait couru vers le Centre Pokémon après sa défaite. Safran fut la première à apercevoir l'homme en noir. Elle me signala sa présence en s'accrochant timidement à mon bras, se cachant presque à moitié de celui-ci. Sa réaction était naturelle. L'homme portait le même uniforme que les gens du groupe dans le Mont Sélénite. Le R rouge sur son chapeau ne nous laissait aucun doute là-dessus. Il s'approcha de nous avec un sourire. Aucun risque qu'il sache déjà ce que l'on avait fait dans la montagne aux autres membres de son groupe, j'avançai donc du même sourire.

– Vous avez battu les dresseurs du pont ? Vous devez être forts pour des gamins ! dit-il en m'offrant une petite boule doré que j'identifiais rapidement comme étant une Pépite.

– Merci. répondis-je simplement en mettant l'objet dans mon sac.

– Ça vous dirait de rejoindre la Team Rocket ? Vous pourriez être des piliers importants dans notre organisation.

– C'est pas illégal de tenter de nous recruter comme ça ? le coupai-je. Je veux dire, vous êtes des criminels, non ?

– Tu connais déjà la Team Rocket ? Non, si c'était le cas, tu comprendrais que nous poursuivons un but noble pour le bien de la région entière.

– En bloquant les routes et tabassant les dresseurs qui veulent traverser ? Non, je vois pas ce qu'il peut y avoir d'illégal.

Il comprit l'ironie et fronça ses sourcils.

– De quoi parles-tu ?

– La collecte de fossiles au Mont Sélénite...

– Tu es donc contre les idéaux de la Team... C'est dommage. Toi aussi gamine ?

Safran sursauta et s'agrippa à mon bras plus fortement avant de cacher sa tête derrière moi. La réponse était évidente.

– À croire que des gamins ne peuvent pas comprendre nos projets... Bon, cassez-vous alors, vous avez eu votre récompense pour avoir réussi le défi.

– Désolé pour vous, mais je ne peux pas vous laissez recruter ainsi les dresseurs.

– Pardon ? s'exclama-il dans un sourire moqueur. Tu es peut-être sûr de toi après ta victoire mais je ne suis pas aussi faible que ces mioches. Et puis, tu veux vraiment devenir un ennemi de la fameuse Team Rocket ?

– Pour avoir attaqué l'un de vos supérieurs, je pense déjà en être un. Autant jouer mon rôle jusqu'au bout.

Safran couinait faiblement derrière moi et me pinçai le bras pour me dire de me taire. Ce n'était pas mon rôle de faire la justice sur ce monde, mais j'étais déjà dans le collimateur de la Team Rocket pour avoir paralyser la femme aux cheveux verts. Autant les empêcher de prendre plus d'influence qu'ils n'en n'avaient déjà. En guise de réponse, le Rocket rigola encore plus fort et demanda à l'un de ses Pokémon de m'attaquer. Un Abo se jeta sur moi d'un seul saut et fut contré par mon Dardargnan, la première Pokéball qui était entrée en contact avec ma main. Il me fallut un seul coup pour comprendre qu'il était beaucoup plus faible que le Rattatac du Mont Sélénite. Dardargnan suffirait probablement pour celui-ci. Malgré ses blessures récentes, il gardait son avantage grâce au fait qu'il pouvait voler et plus encore, grâce à sa nouvelle attaque. Un seul des deux dards de lumières avait suffit à vaincre le serpent violet. De la lumière se chargea encore près du dard de mon Pokémon et le membre de la Team Rocket eut la mauvaise idée d'appeler son Nosferapti à la rescousse. L'énergie accumulée se projeta sur le Pokémon lui arrachant une aile. Le semi-Pokémon rentra alors dans sa Pokéball dans un juron de son dresseur.

– Quelle puissance ! Tu ne mentais donc pas à propos de l'un de mes supérieurs... Lequel as-tu affronté ?

Il prenait la défaite avec satisfaction pour une quelconque raison. Sa Pokéball se mit à luire et en ressortit le Nosferapti qui gémit son nom avant de s'immobiliser. Le Rocket regarda son Pokémon et, au moment où je commençais à ressentir de la peine pour lui, il l'attrapa par son aile restante et le jeta dans le fleuve sous le cri affligé de Safran. Un banc de Pokémon aquatiques que je n'eus pas eu le temps d'identifier s'empara rapidement du cadavre et l'entraîna dans les profondeurs. Seule une tache rouge remontait à la surface. J'étais moi-même plutôt paniqué à le voir si insensible mais je tâchai de garder une expression neutre pour éviter de le satisfaire davantage. L'air peiné de Safran semblait le réjouir. Je fis comme si de rien n'était et répondit à sa question :

– Quelque chose comme Alice ou Aline... Elle avait un gros Rattatac...

Les yeux de l'homme en noir s'écarquillèrent. Il répéta le nom silencieusement. C'était bien Aline... Il me fixa et demanda :

– Tu as survécu à un affrontement avec Aline ?! Elle est encore en vie ?

– Oui, bien sûr. J'ai l'air d'être un assassin ?

Je l'avais quand même paralysée mais bon. Son visage redevint souriant.

– Si elle vit encore, elle voudra se venger pour sûr... T'auras pas vécu longtemps, le mioche.

Je déglutis sans m'en rendre compte. Il était vrai qu'un seul de ses Pokémon m'avait posé beaucoup de problèmes et je ne me l'imaginais pas l'affronter en match complet. Safran s'approcha de moi et agrippa plus fort à mon bras. Je ne savais pas vraiment si c'était pour me rassurer ou pour se rassurer mais je la laissais faire. Ce comportement n'échappa pas au Rocket qui demanda en désignant la jeune blonde :

– Elle a aussi été en contact avec Aline ?

Je hochai la tête sérieusement.

– Dans ce cas, poursuivit-il. Elle est également sa cible. J'ai entendu dire que tous ceux qui la provoquait était retrouvés grillés... Enfin, bonne chance gamin. Je quitte cet endroit puisque je n'ai plus de Pokémon apte à combattre. Je ne pense pas que je te reverrai.

Il se dirigea alors vers le Centre Pokémon et nous laissa seuls. Je soignai mes Pokémon avec les quelques Potions qui restaient dans mon sac et m'en retrouva à cours. Après les avoir tous rangés dans leurs balles à ma ceinture, je me tournai vers Safran. Elle semblait tout à coup très nerveuse.

– Si c'est pour ce qu'il vient de dire, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je te protégerai de tout. Même de la Team Rocket.

Elle baissa lentement la tête et garda les yeux fixés au sol sans dire mot. J'attendis quelques secondes mais voyant qu'elle ne me répondrait rien, je m'avançai pour lui caresser la tête.

– Allons-y. On a encore un long voyage à faire.

Elle acquiesça d'une voix presque inaudible et me suivit.

La Route 25 était semblable à un immense parc. Un parc régulièrement tondu et dont les arbres éloignés les unes des autres faisaient de cet endroit un lieu agréable à voir et à l'abri des Pokémon qui voudraient s'y installer. Cette route était pourtant bondée. Des dresseurs absolument partout. La plupart étaient en plein match et d'autres regardaient simplement les actifs. Pour ma part, je voulais juste franchir cette route sans la moindre encombre.

Peine perdue. Trois pas plus tard, plusieurs dresseurs vinrent se présenter pour me proposer un match. J'essayai de décliner poliment au premier d'entre eux. C'était un homme adulte à l'apparence colossale.

– Non merci. Je préfère mes Pokémon en bonne santé...

– Allez petit. Juste un match, insista-il.

– Désolé, mais je n'ai pas envie.

Je me demandais pourquoi je refusais ce duel. Peut-être était-ce en rapport avec la mort du Nosferapti du Rocket. C'était vraiment violent... Et c'était moi qui l'avait tué. Qu'est-ce que je ferais si c'était l'un de mes Pokémon qui se faisait tuer en un coup ? _Je me jetterais à la gorge du dresseur je pense..._

– Tu sais, dans le nouveau règlement de la Ligue, les dresseurs sont les gens qui utilisent des Pokémon, argumenta-il.

– Et ? répondis-je sans comprendre où il voulait en venir en me citant l'évidence.

– Les dresseurs ne peuvent pas refuser un défi direct. S'ils le font, c'est une défaite par forfait et ils doivent tout de même donner de l'argent à leur adversaire.

– Carabaffe !

J'avais envoyé la tortue de combat au moment où il avait dit 'donner de l'argent'. Carabaffe exprimait bien mes sentiments actuels. Il n'aura pas mes sous aujourd'hui.

– Dans ce cas, faisons ce duel, annonçai-je. Je ne peux me permettre de perdre de l'argent. Notre survie en dépend.

– Comme nous tous ! lâcha-il en libérant un Onix.

Il souriait. Il ne se doutait aucunement de sa défaite et semblait avoir une confiance absolu en son Pokémon. Mais, le hasard faisait bien les choses.

– Carabaffe, Pistolet à O...

Ma voix manquait de motivation mais tout le monde savait pourquoi. Même l'homme le comprit après que son Onix ne s'effondre sur le sol après une seule attaque.

– Ouah, s'exclama-il. Je pensais que tu refusais parce que tu étais faible... J'imagine que tu as d'autres raisons...

Il alla s'assurer que son Onix allait bien et le rangea dans son unique Pokéball. Il m'enrichit ensuite avant de partir vers la même direction que le reste des dresseurs qui avait croisé mon chemin, non sans me féliciter une dernière fois.

Mes défis forcés furent nombreux et participèrent activement à l'entraînement de Paras. Il était le plus faible de mon groupe pour l'instant mais sa capacité à paralyser les ennemis en faisait un Pokémon très utile au combat.

Je voyais enfin le bout de la Route 25. Une immense villa, plus immense encore que celles que l'on pouvait trouver à Azuria, se dressait devant deux grands lacs reliés entre eux par un pont plat permettant de retourner à Azuria sans repasser par cette route pleine de dresseurs en manque d'argent.

– Hé toi !

_Non ! Encore un !_ Une jeune fille s'avança vers moi le sourire aux lèvres et me montra l'une de ses Pokéballs. J'avais compris le message. Je hochai la tête pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais prêt. Elle fit la même erreur stupide que le reste des dresseurs sur cette route ; elle lança son Pokémon en premier me laissant choisir le Pokémon qui m'aiderait à gagner plus facilement. Un Mystherbe se dégagea de sa prison ronde, j'utilisai donc Dardargnan. Celui-ci se débarrassa également de ses deux autres Pokémon dont un second Mystherbe et un Roucool. Comme le reste, c'était une victoire beaucoup trop facile. Ses Pokémon Plante n'avaient même pas eu le temps d'attaquer et son Roucool était excessivement faible... Elle me félicita, impressionnée et me paya. Et dire que cela ne faisait que quelques jours que j'étais dresseur. Enfin, en pratique. Mentalement, cela faisait plus de dix ans que j'étais un Maître Pokémon. Peut-être que même cette version était trop facile pour moi...

Je me dirigeai vers la villa sans vraiment y penser et la voix de Safran me ramena à moi :

– Où vas-tu ? Ce n'est pas une propriété privée ?

Je sursautai et me retournai vers elle. Elle me lança une mine inquiète à laquelle je répondis d'un sourire confiant :

– Je sens que quelqu'un est en danger dans cette maison. Il faut que l'on aille l'aider...

Encore un petit coup de bluff auquel personne ne croirait. Même Safran resta dubitative quand à ma déclaration. Je passai donc le portail d'entrée puis la porte plus loin mais elle me suivit mal à l'aise.

L'intérieur était vaste et rempli de pièces inutiles. Nous tournâmes en rond quelques minutes avant de tomber sur un être vivant. Un petit Pokémon rose volant s'arrêta devant mon visage et parut surpris. Je m'armai immédiatement d'une Pokéball vide, un Mew sauvage venait d'apparaître.

– Attends ! Ne lance pas ça ! s'écria-il en apercevant la balle vierge dans ma main.

Il te demande de ne pas l'attraper. m'informa Safran.

– J'ai entendu. Ce Pokémon parle notre langue.

Il y a une explication tout à fait logique à cela, m'annonça le petit animal.

– Je t'écoute Mew...

Il parut surpris que je connaisse son nom mais parla calmement.

– Je ne suis pas Mew. Je m'appelle Léo, je suis chercheur et parfois scientifique.

Je baissai mon bras, déçu, et remis la Pokéball dans la poche du sac qui me permettait de l'attraper facilement en cas de besoin. Je savais qui était Léo et pourquoi il était transformé en Pokémon.

– J'ai raté une expérience et me suis retrouvé ainsi. Vous pourriez m'aider à redevenir humain ? J'ai bien peur de ne pas pouvoir survivre longtemps sous cette forme...

Je pensais à tous les gens qui voudrait mettre la main sur ce Pokémon rare et qui, en plus, parle notre langue. Pas de doute, il ne pouvait pas sortir d'ici. Surtout que même les Pokémon ne seraient pas de son côté.

– Quelle était cette expérience ? Et comment avez-vous fait pour la rater à ce point ?

– Je propose que vous m'aidiez avant que je ne vous raconte quoi que ce soit...

– Très bien...

Il nous emmena à une grande pièce dans la cave. Une cave si bien éclairé que je ne voyais aucun point d'ombre. Le principal intérêt de cette pièce était la grosse machine du fond. Deux grosses cabines reliées entre elles par une sorte de tuyau, le tout attaché par un câble à un ordinateur. Un Rattata se cachait derrière une table et espérait qu'on ne le voit pas. Léo volait vers celui-ci.

– Voilà, on y est ! J'ai déjà programmé l'ordinateur, tout ce que tu as à faire est de cliquer sur 'Lancer l'opération' quand je serais à l'intérieur. Ça devrait marcher... En théorie...

Et il se dirigea vers la cabine de droite, l'ouvrit à l'aide d'un bouton et la porte se referma automatiquement. J'actionnai le programme.

La machine se mit en route dans un bruit léger et un flash blanc se dégagea de l'intérieur des cabines. Lorsque le flash se dissipa, Léo sortit de la cabine de gauche. C'était à présent un jeune homme brun à l'apparence très soignée. Les habits qu'il avait sur le dos étaient sans doute ceux qu'il avait avant sa transformation. Je le regardai en souriant :

– Ça ne va pas vous manquer de pouvoir voler partout ?

– Sans doute un peu, me répondit-il en me rendant mon sourire. Je retenterai peut-être un jour.

– Je ne serais pas là pour vous aider cette fois.

– Pitié, gamin, quel que soit ton nom, tutoie-moi. Je ne suis pas si vieux.

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que je le vouvoyais alors qu'il avait à peu près mon âge.

– Red. Je m'appelle Red, et voici Safran.

– Enchanté, mais, sans vouloir me plaindre, que faisiez-vous chez moi ?

– Je voulais rencontrer le célèbre Léo et j'ai entendu dire que vous habitiez ici.

– Mais, s'interrogea Safran. Tu n'avais pas dit que c'était parce qu'il y avait quelqu'un en danger ?

Le regard incompréhensif de Léo se dirigea alternativement sur Safran et moi. Je changeai vite de sujet avant de devoir m'expliquer :

– Et donc, cette expérience, c'était quoi ?

Je désignai la machine du doigt et Léo me répondit rapidement, une pointe de fierté dans la voix :

– Sans rentrer dans les détails techniques, je tentai de transformer un Pokémon en un autre par manipulation génétique.

Safran émit un petit cri que j'ignorai :

– Et tu es capable de créer un Mew ainsi ? Impressionnant.

– Où as-tu entendu parler de Mew ? s'emporta-il. Ce Pokémon n'a été nommé que récemment et le nom n'a jamais été donné au grand public ! Même le Conseil des 4 ne le connaît pas !

Je sentais un peu de frayeur dans sa voix.

– Si tu utilises la manipulation génétique, tu dois donc utiliser un objet contenant l'ADN de Mew... Cela ne te rend-il pas plus suspect que moi ?

– Malgré ton âge, tu as quelques connaissances. Mais c'est dangereux de les étaler dans notre monde, abstiens-toi ! Ce n'est pas pour rien que je vis seul par ici.

– Excusez-moi !

La voix de Safran nous tira de force de notre conversation scientifique. Je me tournai vers elle et constatai qu'elle portait dans ses bras le Rattata que j'avais aperçu en entrant.

– Il n'aime pas le fait que vous fassiez des expériences sur lui et vous demande d'arrêter.

Léo la regarda surpris puis se tourna vers moi. Je soupirai :

– Safran, tu devrais éviter d'exposer ton don ainsi... Ça pourrait nous causer des problèmes...

– Mais je...

– FASCINANT !

Léo accourut vers Safran et la toisa de près comme s'il cherchait sur elle un mécanisme caché.

– C'est une habilité fort impressionnante que tu as là. Il faudrait que je fasse des tests dessus. Si j'arrivais à faire en sorte que les humains comprennent les Pokémon...

– Tu ne feras pas d'expérience sur elle ! le coupai-je.

– Mais tu te rends compte à quel point cela améliorerait le bien-être de la population ? Chaque don a sa raison d'exister.

– Et le sien n'est pas de faire gagner la guerre aux humains.

Il parut surpris mais mécontent. J'étais sûr d'avoir vu juste. Le fait qu'il n'avait pas réagi lorsqu'elle lui a annoncé ce que pensait le Rattata des expériences montrait qu'il s'en moquait totalement. Je ne savais toujours pas ce qu'il voulait faire d'un Mew mais je ne comptais pas rester plus longtemps. J'attrapai la main de Safran et l'emmenai tandis que le Rattata sautait sur le sol, rejoignant son maître.

– Attendez...

Léo nous arrêta et alla chercher dans un meuble un bout de papier coloré de forme rectangulaire. Il me le tendit :

– Votre récompense pour m'avoir sauvé la vie. C'est un ticket pour participer à la fête sur l'Océane à Carmin-Sur-Mer.

– Merci, mais il n'y a qu'un ticket et nous sommes deux.

– C'est un ticket par famille. Les couples peuvent passer.

On devait encore se faire passer pour un couple ? Je me tournai vers Safran qui ne rougissait presque plus. Elle s'était aussi habituée à ce genre de situation.

– Merci alors. Bon, on y va !

Nous remontâmes à l'étage supérieur et sortîmes de la demeure laissant derrière nous Léo et son malheureux Rattata dans son laboratoire improvisé. Nous franchîmes le pont entre les lacs. Il nous fallait retourner à Azuria. Gagner mon second badge allait être facile. Mes Pokémon étaient imbattables.

C'était avec un sourire aux lèvres que je me dirigeai vers le raccourci sans dresseurs en direction de la ville des eaux.

* * *

_Phénacit est une ville dans Pokémon Colosseum et XD sur Gamecube. Une très belle ville d'ailleurs._

_Au départ, le chapitre était sensé s'appeler Azuria et finir après l'arène mais c'était déjà assez long comme ça et l'histoire de Léo n'était pas prévue au départ ^^'_

_Pour ceux qui ont trouvé le combat contre le Rocket trop rapide, c'est parce que dans la première génération de jeux, _

_les attaques de type Insectes étaient super efficaces contre les types Poison. Et contre, pas mal de types en fait... ^^_


	12. Azuria

L'infirmière Joëlle était rassurée de me voir revenir en bonne santé après m'avoir vu partir combattre mon rival et étonnée de retrouver mes Pokémon en si grande forme. L'après-midi n'avait pas encore débuté, je comptais donc m'attaquer immédiatement à l'Arène. Nous ne nous attardâmes pas plus longtemps au Centre.

La ville était plutôt vaste en elle-même. Je dus me résoudre à demander mon chemin à une jeune fille brune qui jouait avec son Poissirène après plusieurs minutes de marche aléatoire.

L'Arène d'Azuria ? Oui, bien sûr ! me répondit-elle en rappelant son Pokémon. Suivez-moi !

Merci !

Nous commençâmes à marcher silencieusement mais il semblerait que cette dresseuse soit du genre bavarde :

Alors, vous venez d'où ?

Moi, du Bourg Palette et elle, de Jadielle... lui répondis-je sans conviction, ne voyant pas l'intérêt de cette question.

Et Azuria vous plaît ? Vous êtes arrivés depuis combien de temps ?

Hier, dans la soirée...

Et vous êtes venus uniquement pour aller jouer dans l'Arène ? Il y a d'autres lieux amusants à voir par ici,vous savez ? Il y a même un grand jardin au sud avec pleins de gentils Pokémon.

Sans doute parlait-elle de la pension. Les yeux de Safran s'éclairèrent à cette nouvelle et elle dirigea son regard vers moi. Je levai les yeux au ciel et soupirai. On dirait que j'allais devoir faire un détour par celle-ci plus tard. Après avoir fait comprendre à la blonde d'un mouvement de tête que j'avais comprit le message, je voulus répondre à la dresseuse mais celle-ci me coupa :

Voilà. C'est l'Arène ! Vous avez de la chance, ça a l'air moins bondé que d'habitude...

Le bâtiment devant lequel nous étions arrêtés formait un immense dôme bleuté et dégageait une odeur que je connaissais. Du chlore. Les affiches à l'entrée indiqués des prix sans produits. Uniquement une durée. Les gens qui s'empressaient d'entrer avaient avec eux des accessoires que je ne m'attendais pas à voir dans un lieu dédié au combat. L'Arène d'Azuria n'était rien d'autre qu'une piscine publique...

Ah... se plaignit notre guide. Il fallait qu'il y ait si peu de monde pendant un de mes rares jours de congés...

Safran et moi nous regardèrent mutuellement. Aucun de nous deux ne s'était attendu à ce spectacle. La dresseuse qui nous avait laissé entendre qu'elle travaillait ici s'inquiéta de notre manque d'enthousiasme. Elle devait s'imaginer que nous voulions juste aller nous baigner.

Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Vous n'y allez pas ? Ah, j'ai compris. Vous êtes timides. Vous voulez que je vous accompagne à l'intérieur ?

Euh, répondis-je à cette personne pleine de bonnes intentions. À qui doit-on s'adresser pour affronter Ondine ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux et ne sembla remarquer que maintenant les Pokéballs à nos ceintures.

Ah, je vois. Il y a beaucoup de gens qui viennent la défier ces temps-ci... Enfin, mauvaise nouvelle pour vous. Elle n'est pas à l'Arène. Elle a pris un jour de repos, elle est en deuil d'un de ses Pokémon...

Sans doute le Magicarpe dont avait parlé Blue. Quelle idée d'envoyer un Pokémon aussi faible au combat aussi. Mais c'était une mauvaise nouvelle en effet. On allait passer une journée à rien faire à Azuria... Je voulus lui demander où elle était sans paraître insensible mais ne trouvais pas les mots justes. Elle comprit mon silence et me proposa alors :

Alala. Bon,je veux bien te dire où tu pourrais la rejoindre si c'est urgent. Mais je voudrais savoir si tu ne vas pas la déranger pour rien. En tant que maître-nageuse de l'Arène d'Azuria et meilleure amie d'Ondine, laisse-moi tester tes compétences dans du un contre un. Je choisis mon Poissirène.

Ce combat était une bonne idée. Une dresseuse de l'Arène avait sans doute plus de force que les dresseurs de la route au nord. Si elle utilisait un Poissirène, j'allais prendre Carabaffe. La corne des Poissirène étant dangereuse pour les types Insectes dont Dardargnan et Paras faisaient partis. Même si j'étais convaincu que Dardargnan remporterait facilement le match mais bon. Je plaçai une main sur ma Pokéball mais elle m'arrêta.

Et attends ! C'est un match officiel, on doit le faire dans l'Arène. Suis-moi.

Nous la suivîmes à l'intérieur sous les regards meurtriers des gens qui semblaient faire la queue depuis longtemps. La piscine était vraiment immense et bondée. Pas beaucoup de monde, elle disait ? Ce devait être un sacré boulot de surveiller tout ce monde. Et une seule personne semblait en être en charge. Un jeune homme était au sommet d'un mirador et guettait le moindre problème potentiel. Deux petits Pokémon étaient à ses côtés. Notre guide s'approcha de sa position et cria son nom :

Louis ! Tu peux descendre quelques secondes ?

L'homme n'entendit pas immédiatement mais son Hypotrempe le prévint de notre présence. Il descendit donc un Pokémon sur chaque épaule. Son Kokiyas s'accrochait plus ou moins bien malgré son manque de membre.

Diane ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais-là ? T'avais pas un jour de congé ?

Le boulot me rattrape même quand j'essaye de me reposer, répondit-elle amusée en nous désignant. Ondine encore un défi, j'aimerais les tester.

Ah... Je vois... Encore... Bah, je vais libérer le bassin du fond. Ça fera une animation pour les gens. Je peux les combattre en premier puisque c'est aussi mon boulot ?

Diane se tourna vers moi.

Pourquoi pas ! répondis-je, convaincu de ma future victoire. Allons-y !

Bien !

Il semblerait que j'allais enchaîner deux matchs mais si mes souvenirs étaient bons, le dénommé Louis n'avait que deux Pokémon et Diane n'avait qu'un Poissirène. Donc, du trois contre trois basique. La piscine du fond était spécialement aménagée pour le combat. Elle était, bien sûr, remplie d'eau mais de nombreuses plate-formes permettaient aux Pokémon non-aquatiques de combattre sans gêne. Ce lieu était pour l'instant plein d'adultes car il semblait que c'était le coin le plus profond de l'Arène.

Avec l'aide de son mégaphone et son autorité en temps que maître-nageur, Louis fit libérer la place sans aucune plainte.

Excusez-moi ! Une démonstration de combat Pokémon va être effectuée dans le bassin de combat ! Veuillez quitter l'eau et vous trouver une place pour admirer le spectacle !

Des cris enjoués suivirent cette déclaration tandis que la foule sortait en masse de l'eau. Le dresseur de l'Arène sembla se rappeler de quelque chose et me demanda :

Ça ne te dérange pas que le combat se fasse avec un public, n'est-ce pas ?

Bien sûr que si ! C'était plutôt gênant d'être observé en pleine action par autant de monde. Mais comment le lui annoncer sans décevoir tout ce monde qui commençait à nous encourager tous les deux avec enthousiasme ? Je ne pouvais pas et me contentai donc d'acquiescer à contrecœur pendant que Safran rejoignait la troupe de spectateurs en compagnie de Diane.

Dans ce cas, Hypotrempe ! Go !

Vas-y Paras.

Son Pokémon se matérialisa directement dans l'eau alors que le mien apparut sur l'une des nombreuses plate-formes. Je pensais que celles-ci étaient assez proches les unes des autres pour que Paras puisse se déplacer de l'une à l'autre facilement malgré le fait qu'il soit court sur pattes. Mon premier ordre fut d'ailleurs de lui demander de se déplacer de plaques en plaques sous l'œil incompréhensif de Louis. Lorsqu'il fut revenu sur sa plate-forme de départ, je souris et m'exclamai doucement :

Yosh ! Ça ira !

Je hochai fortement la tête en direction de mon adversaire confus pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais prêt et Paras confirma oralement. Louis ordonna donc sa première attaque. Le Hypotrempe cracha de nombreuses bulles en direction de Paras avant de se réfugier sous l'eau. Sous mes ordres Paras esquiva les bulles en sautant sur d'autres plate-formes mais le Hypotrempe surgit soudainement derrière lui pour relancer une nouvelle attaque Écume en direction de Paras. Celui-ci se retourna vivement et commença à diffuser sa Para-Spore aux alentours de la piscine sans se soucier des bulles qui arrivaient vers lui. Les explosions s'enchaînèrent dès le premier contact entre une bulle et le champignon gauche de Paras. Les bulles éclataient dans une sorte de lueur jaunâtre provoquée par la poudre issue de mon Pokémon. Louis cria à son Pokémon de ne pas remonter à la surface tandis que les bulles commençaient à être de moins en moins nombreuses. Paras redevint visible et semblait en forme. Cette attaque Écume était aussi efficace que celle que j'avais lancé sur Gray à la Route 2. Le Pokémon aquatique, n'ayant probablement pas entendu sous l'eau l'ordre de son dresseur, remonta à la surface pour relancer la même attaque et entra en contact avec la poudre jaune avant d'avoir pu replonger. Paras encaissa à nouveau l'attaque aisément et Hypotrempe retourna alors sous l'eau. Quelques secondes passèrent. Après avoir hurlé plusieurs fois le nom de son Pokémon, Louis se décida à plonger à l'eau avec son Kokiyas. Il remonta, exténué, après de trop longues secondes d'inquiétude pour nous. Il tenait à la main une Pokéball qu'il plaça sur le rebord de la piscine, et sortit de l'eau pour reprendre son souffle.

Hypotrempe ne risquait pas de se noyer, m'avait-il expliqué. Mais la paralysie l'empêchait de nager et je ne pouvais pas le laisser au fond du bassin pendant tout ce temps... Désolé pour l'interruption du match.

Je comprends tout à fait. J'aurais sans doute fait de même.

Bon, à toi de jouer Kokiyas ! Tu continues avec ton Paras ?

Oui, il a encore envie de se battre on dirait.

Paras ! approuva ce dernier en joignant brièvement ses deux griffes.

Son Kokiyas sauta du rebord dans l'eau et remonta aussitôt sur la plate-forme la plus proche de son dresseur. Dès le début du match, le Kokiyas avança en sautant d'une façon incroyable comme s'il n'était qu'une balle qui rebondissait sur le sol et attaqua Paras en se jetant sur lui. Le Pokémon champignon riposta d'un coup de griffe bien placé qui envoya Kokiyas à l'eau. Celui-ci surgit immédiatement après sa chute et se lança haut dans les airs avant de plonger à toute vitesse sur mon Pokémon tandis que son dresseur lui ordonnait l'attaque Repli. La carapace du Pokémon Eau se ferma et il augmenta sa vitesse de chute. Paras profita du fait qu'il ne voyait plus pour esquiver en sautant sur une autre plate-forme et revint sur la même une fois que le Kokiyas eut atterri. Il enchaîna les coups de griffe et projeta sa Para-Spore à l'intérieur de la coquille lorsque celle-ci recommençait à s'ouvrir avant de continuait d'attaquer jusqu'à ce que le dresseur capitule. Une lumière rouge vint récupérer le Pokémon évanoui et je pus féliciter Paras. Il vint vers moi et se frotta énergiquement à ma jambe. Je le pris dans mes bras et le serrai contre ma poitrine.

Eh bien, tu es plutôt fort.

Louis avait fait le tour de la piscine pour me remettre l'argent qu'il me devait. Les spectateurs qui avaient eu la décence de se taire pendant le match hurlèrent leur appréciation. Diane s'approcha également et dit à Louis :

Tes Pokémon sont trop faibles parce que tu les entraînes plus à la surveillance de la piscine qu'au combat, Louis.

Oui, je sais. Mais bon, je veux bien perdre un match si ça me permet de sauver des vies.

Il se tut en regardant les clients de l'Arène. Les personnes qu'ils devaient protéger et divertir le plus possible. Il sourit et reporta son mégaphone à sa bouche :

Vous ne voulez pas en rester là n'est-ce pas ? Vous en voulez encore ?

La foule lui répondit d'une voix presque aussi forte que la sienne amplifiée :

Ouais !

Vous voulez un autre match ? On ne va pas laisser un étranger nous battre dans notre propre Arène !

Non !

Il éloigna sa tête du mégaphone, l'air satisfait.

Voilà Diane. Tâche de ne pas les décevoir.

Haha, merci pour la pression.

Elle me sourit en passant devant moi et alla se placer de l'autre côté du bassin tandis que Louis la remplaçait après de Safran. Lorsqu'elle fut en place, elle m'annonça :

Tu sais déjà que je vais prendre Poissirène. Tu gardes ton Paras ?

Le susnommé quittait mes épaules pour se jeter au sol avant de se diriger vers la piscine. Il se stoppa en entendant ma réponse :

Non. Désolé Paras, ajoutai-je en voyant le regard dégoûté qu'affichait mon Pokémon. Tu t'es déjà très bien battu. On va laisser la place aux autres maintenant.

Paras... approuva-il faiblement.

Il rentra immédiatement dans sa Pokéball et j'envoyai son remplaçant. Une fois dehors, Carabaffe sembla s'extasier devant l'abondance d'eau qui se trouvait devant ses yeux. Il n'attendit pas mon accord pour piquer une tête. Je soupirai le voyant s'amuser à plonger et remonter dans de longs sauts dont le point de chute était encore l'eau. L'endroit lui plaisait, c'était déjà bien. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de s'amuser. Il sortit enfin de l'eau pour se placer face à moi sur la plate-forme la plus proche.

Cara ? dit-il d'un air de dire 'Au fait, qu'est-ce que je fous là ?'

Safran était revenue à mes côtés pour jouer à nouveau la traductrice mais il semblerait que je n'avais pas besoin de ses compétences. J'avais deviné juste.

Un autre combat Carabaffe, lui expliquai-je. Ton adversaire devrait être plus fort que ceux que tu as rencontré jusque là.

Cara, carapuce ?

Non, répondis-je après traduction discrète de la part de ma camarade. Probablement pas autant que le Rattatac de la Rocket.

Cara !

Il fit volte-face et regarda Diane, déterminé.

Ça y est ? Vous avez fini de parler ?

Oui, désolé.

Pas grave. Allez, go Poissirène !

Les spectateurs commencèrent à se taire à partir de ce moment mis à part les quelques exclamations que j'avais pu entendre lors de l'apparition du poisson. La tension provoquée par le début du match atteignit toute la salle. Il me semblait que le nombre de gens qui regardaient avait augmenté. Enfin, c'était normal avec le raffut que l'on faisait. Carabaffe se lança directement en avant sans attendre mon ordre nous surprenant Diane et moi. Il atteint rapidement le Poissirène à la nage et s'arrêta devant lui. Il plaça sa patte sur la tête du poisson et celui-ci lui répondit quelque chose. Carabaffe recommença sa nage exagéré constituée de sauts et de plongeons, s'arrêta sur la plate-forme près de Poissirène pour échanger quelques mots avec lui et revint me voir :

Cara, cara... Baffe !

Tous les gens présents se demandaient ce qu'il se passait. Je ne faisais pas exception. Seule Safran pouffait silencieusement derrière moi. Je me tournai vers elle et elle m'éclaira silencieusement :

Je ne me battrai pas ! C'est un pote !... C'est ce qu'il a dit.

Je plaçai ma main sur ma tête et poussai un énorme soupir.

Tu es incroyable comme Pokémon. Comment tu peux être ami avec quelqu'un après avoir échanger deux mots ? Bon, si je fais combattre quelqu'un d'autre contre Poissirène. Tu interviendra en sa faveur ?

Baffe, nia-il.

Dans ce cas, tu peux regarder le match.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec ton Carabaffe ? me cria Diane.

Il aime bien ton Poissirène et ne veut pas se battre contre lui. J'utiliserai un autre Pokémon.

Elle me regarda bizarrement, attendant sûrement que je lui dise que je blaguais mais ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas. Je libérai alors Dardargnan, Paras ayant déjà assez combattu comme ça. La première chose que vit la guêpe était Carabaffe, ils se saluèrent d'un air enjoué. Enfin, Carabaffe avait l'air enjoué. Dardargnan avait la même tête que d'habitude mais j'étais sûr que s'il pouvait sourire, il le ferait. Le Pokémon se tourna enfin vers moi.

Ton adversaire est ce Poissirène. Fais gaffe à sa corne.

Dargnan !

Ça m'aurait étonné qu'il refuse aussi de se battre. Il décolla pour aller se poser sur un espace solide du bassin. Diane était toujours un peu confuse par le fait que je n'utilise pas Carabaffe mais s'exclama :

Bon, on peut enfin commencer. Poissirène, Picpic !

Le poisson rouge et blanc plongea rapidement. Dardargnan s'envola aussitôt pour être hors d'atteinte. Poissirène surgit alors de l'eau et se jeta vers Dardargnan à une très haute altitude. Ayant une meilleure maîtrise des airs, celui-ci le contourna et l'attaqua de ses trois dards autant que possible avant que le Pokémon Eau ne retombe dans le bassin. Il y resta quelques temps, attendant que son adversaire se rapproche de l'eau. Dardargnan avait fait un mouvement en avant en voyant le Poissirène remonter à la surface pour le narguer d'un petit saut mais je l'avais arrêté. Comme si j'allais le laisser tomber dans un piège aussi évident.

Dardargnan, Double-Dard !

La lumière verte commençait à s'accumuler autour du dard principal de mon Pokémon. La réaction de Diane fut immédiate :

Poissirène, Ultrason !

Le poisson répondit dans un nouveau saut et un son incroyablement puissant parcourut la salle. Un son visible que nous entendîmes tous malgré le fait qu'il était dirigé vers mon Pokémon. L'attaque semblait efficace. Dardargnan continuait de collecter de l'énergie en taguant en l'air sans plus vraiment regarder son opposant. Et le coup partit. Un dard géant de lumière s'abattit sur la piscine inondant les alentours et immergeant brièvement les spectateurs au premier rang. Le Poissirène avait été porté par les eaux et s'était écrasé contre le sol en dehors de la piscine. Louis hurla à travers son mégaphone qu'il valait mieux reculer pendant que le second dard de lumière était en préparation. Et il avait bien fait car celui-ci ne s'écrasa pas dans le bassin mais près des spectateurs, à l'endroit précis où le Poissirène s'était crashé. Dardargnan descendit ensuite en chute libre, ne contrôlant plus ses mouvements, et tomba dans le bassin.

Tain ! m'exclamai-je en ôtant ma veste et mon T-shirt avant de plonger dans l'eau à mon tour. Carabaffe, viens !

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pas m'apercevoir que mon jeans m'empêchait de nager correctement et je me maudis intérieurement de ne pas l'avoir également enlevé. Mais pour l'instant, je poursuivais l'ombre à taille humaine jaune et noire qui continuait de couler lentement sans ne plus montrer aucune résistance. Même s'il avait recouvré la raison, ses ailes mouillées absorbaient l'eau et l'empêchaient de regagner la surface. Carabaffe pouvait arriver à lui plus rapidement que moi mais restait à mes côtés en voyant mes difficultés à me mouvoir. J'arrivai enfin près de la guêpe et la saisis. Elle se retourna brutalement et me frappa de son dard principal qui m'atteignit à la jambe, déchirant mon jeans mouillé. Je voulais crier de douleur pendant que cette eau chlorée rentrait en contact avec ma plaie mais n'en fit rien. J'attrapai Dardargnan directement par l'avant et l'enlaçai fortement. Il se défendit en me donnant des coups de ses dards secondaires dans le dos. Carabaffe, ne pouvant voir ça plus longtemps, décida de l'attaquer par derrière. Lorsqu'il tomba enfin inconscient, il m'avait déjà écorché la moitié du dos. Je relâchai mon étreinte malgré moi et hurla. L'eau me faisait bien trop mal et mes forces m'abandonnaient. De l'eau pénétra dans ma bouche alors que je tentai de respirer pour reprendre des forces sans calculer que j'étais sous l'eau. Ma vision devint encore plus trouble. La dernière chose que je vis était la tête de Carabaffe qui nageait devant moi...

Quatorze, quinze. Encore une fois !

Une bouche se plaça contre la mienne alors que je reprenais connaissance. Je voulus m'exclamer mais de l'air provenait de cette bouche et entrait totalement en moi. Je me dégageai rapidement et me plaçai sur le côté pour tousser. Je me rendis compte que je crachai de l'eau en même temps. Un petit coup d'œil rapide autour de moi me rappela vite la situation. Mes blessures, qui avaient créées une mare de sang autour de moi, m'aidaient aussi sur ce point. Diane était à genoux devant moi, je me doutais que c'était elle qui m'avait sauvé. Le reste des personnes avaient laissés de l'espace pour qu'elle puisse opérer en paix. Plusieurs regards soulagés se voyaient sur les visages mais la plupart restaient quand même inquiets. Je regardai vite autour de moi et criai :

Où est Dardargnan ?

Calme-toi ! m'ordonna la maître-nageuse. Tes Pokémon vont bien. C'est toi qui est en danger pour l'instant. Louis est allé chercher des secours, il devrait revenir sous peu.

Je suis là ! J'ai ramené l'infirmière Joëlle.

Merci Louis.

L'infirmière courut vers moi, s'agenouilla et ordonna immédiatement :

Machoc ! Amenez le brancard et placez-le sur le ventre ! Il faut tout de suite le conduire à la Machine de Soin !

Deux Machoc sortirent aussitôt de la foule, posèrent le brancard à côté de moi, me soulevèrent délicatement avec une force surhumaine pour me poser dessus comme l'avait ordonné l'infirmière et le soulevèrent avant de partir en courant vers le Centre Pokémon avec l'infirmière Joëlle. La dernière chose que je vis en quittant cette scène était le visage en larme de Safran.

La route jusqu'au Centre Pokémon fut rapide mais douloureuse. Les Pokémon se souciaient plus de leur temps d'arrivée que de la santé de leur passager mais, vu l'efficacité de la Machine de Soin du Centre, je pensais que c'était justifié. Ils avaient vite fait de semer la femme aux cheveux roses qui continuait tout de même à courir en notre direction. Les habitants d'Azuria se retournaient tous devant le spectacle affligeant que je leur offrais. Étant allongé sur le ventre, j'essayais d'enfouir ma tête dans le brancard pour éviter que quelqu'un me reconnaisse à l'avenir.

Une fois dans le Centre, un autre Machoc avait ouvert le comptoir et la porte de derrière pour permettre aux autres d'aller directement à la machine. Ils me posèrent devant et me placèrent de force à l'intérieur en position assise. Je m'adossai alors contre le fond, la tâchant d'une grosse marque rouge. Je levai un bras faible vers le bouton à l'intérieur mais il retomba au sol, faible.

Activation du système de soin en cours. Veuillez rester à l'intérieur. annonça tout de même la douce voix robotisé de Penny avant que l'explosion de lumière ne se produise.

Il devait y avoir un bouton à l'extérieur également pour ce genre de cas, j'imaginais...

Je pus me relever aisément après cela. Le trou de mon jeans était réparé mais j'étais toujours torse nu et mouillé. De quoi facilement attraper la crève.

Soin effectué. Vous pouvez quitter la machine. me dit gentiment la machine malgré la trace de sang que j'avais laissé sur elle.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit et que je fis un pas à l'extérieur, un Machoc me tendit une grande serviette.

Merci Machoc, le remerciai-je avant de me tourner vers la machine de soin pour lui dire sachant qu'elle ne me répondrait pas. Et encore merci Penny.

Penny ? s'étonna une voix à l'entrée de la pièce entre deux halètements. Tu as été au Centre de Jadielle ?

Je me tournai vers cette voix désormais si familière et lança un sourire à l'infirmière qui me le rendit, contente de voir que j'étais sur pied.

Oui, pourquoi ? L'appellation 'Penny' est spécifique à Jadielle ? Vous l'appelez comment ici ?

'Machine de soin' tout simplement.

C'est plutôt froid pour une machine qui sauve tant de monde.

Oui, peut-être devrions nous penser à lui donner un nom également.

Nous nous sourîmes paisiblement, heureux de voir que le pire avait été évité quand soudain.

Red !

À la porte, une seconde fille haletante venait d'arriver. Une fille blonde avec une queue de cheval aux yeux verts ruisselants de larmes. Me voyant lui sourire, ses larmes redoublèrent. Elle courut vers moi, passa ses mains derrière mon cou et m'embrassa. Ce baiser se termina rapidement et elle plaça sa tête contre mon torse. Je pouvais sentir ses larmes chaudes couler contre moi en comparaison avec le liquide froid donc j'étais imprégné. Elle me serra encore plus fort contre elle et sanglota :

Red ! Quand je t'ai vu sur le sol. J'ai vraiment cru... Vraiment cru que tu n'ouvrirais plus les yeux. Red... Je ne veux pas que tu finisses comme Maman !

Je la serrai contre moi sans dire mot tandis qu'elle continuait à parler. Voir cette fille pleurer autant pour moi, ça me donnait envie de pleurer aussi. Je retins mes larmes et jetai un œil à l'infirmière qui sortit aussitôt. Pendant qu'elle refermait la porte, je l'entendis s'excuser et la rouvrir. Une petite silhouette bleue s'engagea dans la pièce pendant notre concert larmoyant. La tortue sembla rire en nous voyant :

Caaaa... dit-il avant de s'écraser au sol sans que je comprenne pourquoi.

Un petit rire se glissa entre les larmes de Safran. Elle m'expliqua :

C'est Carabaffe qui m'a portée jusqu'ici. Il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je sois à tes côtés jusqu'au bout.

Je jetai un regard au Pokémon qui me sourit, satisfait de lui. Je me dégageai lentement de l'étreinte de Safran et me dirigea vers Carabaffe après l'avoir embrassée sur le front.

Tu es vraiment calut comme Pokémon toi ! lui dis-je avant de me baisser pour le prendre dans mes bras. Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi...

Rabaffe.

Je suis persuadé que tu as encore dit un truc déplacé. lui souris-je.

Cara ! nia-il de la tête.

Je me tournai vers Safran qui était encore en train d'essuyer ses larmes malgré le fait qu'elles continuaient à venir. Elle rit :

Sans moi, tu ne saurais sans doute même pas comment marcher, il a dit.

Carabaffe ! s'indigna la tortue, surpris de la trahison de Safran.

Elle lui répondit en lui tirant la langue et une larme vint se loger au creux de celle-ci. Elle me sourit :

C'est salé...

Évidemment.

Trois coups se firent entendre sur la porte. J'allai l'ouvrir. Louis et Diane était là.

Ah, rentrez.

Je leur laissai la place et leur fait signe de s'asseoir sur le lit. Louis y alla, pas Diane.

Ça va ? demanda-elle.

Il ne me manque plus que de savoir où est Dardargnan avant de retrouver ma pleine forme.

Il est encore à l'Arène. Il était toujours inconscient quand nous sommes partis. Tu devrais nous prêter sa Pokéball pour qu'on aille te le chercher. Le déplacer par nous-mêmes pourrait se révéler problématique s'il venait à se réveiller.

D'accord, répondis-je en lui tendant la Pokéball mouillée. Désolé du dérangement. Ah, quel con !

Je venais de me rendre compte que j'avais plongé dans le bassin avec ma ceinture de Pokéballs. J'avais même risqué la vie de Paras pendant ma tentative raté de sauvetage. Je le libérai immédiatement.

Et toi, tu vas bien Paras ?

Il courut vers moi et sauta directement contre ma poitrine, l'écorchant un peu de ses griffes. Safran s'avança vers moi et me glissa :

Il n'a rien. Il a juste eu très peur pour toi.

… Je suis un mauvais dresseur, non ? Risquer la vie de tous mes Pokémon pour n'en sauver qu'un. Et échouer.

Tu ne peux pas être un mauvais dresseur, me rassura Diane après avoir passé ma Pokéball à Louis qui était parti pour l'Arène. Tu nous as battu en match officiel sur notre propre terrain. Et puis, c'est toi qui a entraîné ce Carabaffe. Il est vraiment exceptionnel.

Je regardai le Pokémon couché sur le dos qui semblait sur le point de s'endormir. Je l'attrapai sans qu'il ne se plaigne et le posa sur le lit pour qu'il soit allongé plus confortablement. Il couina de plaisir. Je m'assis à ses côtés.

Carabaffe ? dis-je à l'attention de la dresseuse.

Oui, c'est Carabaffe qui vous a remonté tous les deux, Dardargnan et toi. Il a dû se battre contre Dardargnan quand il vous a sorti de l'eau parce qu'il attaquait tous le monde sous sa peur et sa confusion... Et puis, il a même couru jusqu'ici avec cette jeune fille entre les pattes. Haha, c'était vraiment un spectacle à voir. Tu ne lui as pas dit ? ajouta-elle en direction de Safran.

Je... bredouilla-elle en portant instinctivement une main à ses lèvres. Je n'ai pas eu le temps.

Je vois. Sinon, il serait temps que vous nous disiez vos noms, vous ne croyez pas ?

Pas faux, Diane... Je m'appelle Red, et voici Safran. Merci beaucoup de m'avoir sauvé au fait.

Elle soupira avant de me dire en souriant :

Comment ça 'au fait' ? Annonce pas ça comme si ce n'était rien.

Hahaha, désolé. Mais vraiment, merci !

Bah, c'est mon boulot après tout, dit-elle simplement en tournant fièrement la tête avant de concentrer à nouveau son attention sur moi. Et au fait, puisque tu as gagné tes matchs, je vais te dire où est Ondine. Même si je pense que vous allez vous coucher et que vous l'affronterez demain. Elle a un coin à elle près de la Route 4, elle est sûrement allé enterrer son Magicarpe là-bas...

Vous ne placez pas les Pokémon décédés à Lavanville ?

Mmm, c'est vrai que la Tour Pokémon est là pour ça mais... On préfère les garder près de nous pour pouvoir se recueillir quand on le souhaite...

Oui... Je comprends...

Je comprenais, mais je ne saurais quoi faire si cela arrivait à l'un des miens. Je n'ai pas d'endroit que je puisse qualifier de chez-moi. Pas dans ce monde.

Comme comprenant mes doutes, Safran s'approcha de moi et m'enlaça sans pour autant s'asseoir, en posant ma tête contre son corps. Je me sentais déjà un peu mieux. Diane par contre, nous regardait avec un regard étrange, qui était d'habitude réservé aux infirmières Joëlle. Safran ne le remarqua pas et continua son étreinte pendant que je me contentais de rougir.

Bon, je vais vous laisser alors, si tout va bien. Louis ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. À demain. Je serais là pour voir votre affrontement... Et je ne sais même pas qui j'espère voir gagner, bonne chance !

Merci beaucoup, Diane. À demain.

La voix de Diane avait soudainement rappelé à Safran que nous n'étions pas seuls et elle m'avait aussitôt lâché. Un courant de déception passa le long de mon corps. J'aurais bien aimé que cette étreinte dure un peu plus longtemps.

* * *

_Oui, j'aurais du finir l'Arène au chapitre précédent et ce n'est toujours pas fini..._

_Bonne nouvelle, les Pokéballs ne prennent pas l'eau ! (et restent fermement attachées à la ceinture en cas d'humidification ) Aaah, la technologie !_


	13. Ondine

Un matin comme les autres. Trois Pokémon devant, un derrière et Safran lovée contre Nina. Comment avais-je pu m'habituer à cette situation ? Je me levai, et comme d'habitude, Carabaffe en faisait de même. Je le saluai.

– Yo. Bien dormi ?

– Carabaffe !

Oh, je le savais qu'il avait bien dormi. Comme nous tous ici. Après que Louis m'avait ramené Dardargnan et mes habits, j'avais fait soigné tous mes Pokémon et les avais à nouveau libérés. J'avais également dû argumenter de longs moments à l'aide de Safran pour faire comprendre à Dardargnan que je ne lui en voulais pas de m'avoir attaqué dans la piscine et que c'était normal dans cet état. L'infirmière Joëlle m'avait ensuite prêté mes habits actuels en attendant que mes anciens ne sèchent. Je portais un pantalon large gris avec un T-shirt long beige pas très charismatique que l'infirmière avait dû trouver dans une réserve. Fort heureusement, d'après elle, mes habits devraient être secs ce matin. Peut-être avait-elle recours à l'énergie d'un Pokémon Feu pour les faire sécher plus vite. Je n'en savais rien, je ne connaissais pas les Pokémon dont disposait le Centre. Je savais juste qu'il y avait au moins trois Machoc. Après cela, nous nous étions tous très vite endormis à l'exception de Nina et Sonate, les dernières éveillées.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte, sans doute l'infirmière. Je lâchai un énorme bâillement avant d'aller ouvrir et pus constater avec stupeur que ce n'était pas celle que je pensais. Des cheveux courts et roux avec une petite couette sur le côté de la tête. Un visage fin et absolument parfait. Un débardeur jaune et deux bretelles rouges reliés à un mini-short en jeans... Je ne pouvais pas me tromper sur l'identité de cette fille. Ondine, Championne d'Azuria. Que faisait-elle ici ? Je me frottai les yeux comme pour m'assurer que je ne rêvais pas et la regardai d'un air à moitié endormi. Elle me toisa de haut en bas et ses premiers mots furent :

– Erk, ces habits craignent...

Je fis semblant de ne pas avoir entendu bien que ma proximité avec elle ne rendait ce mensonge que trop évident. Carabaffe se glissa derrière moi en grognant et se frotta également les yeux. C'était dur le réveil aujourd'hui. La jeune fille s'accroupit et tendit une main vers Carabaffe :

– Que tu es mignon toi !

Le compliment ne sembla pas lui plaisir car il attrapa cette main et la mordit avant de crier un 'Carabaffe !' et de retourner dans la chambre.

– Eh, Carabaffe ! Ne mord pas les gens que tu ne connais pas pour rien !

– Baffe ! me répondit-il d'un air qui signifiait clairement qu'il se fichait de ce que je pouvais bien lui dire.

– Désolé pour ça. Il est grognon le matin.

– Euh, tu es Red ?

– Oui... Et je peux savoir qui tu es ? la questionnai-je même si je connaisais la réponse.

– Ah oui, excuse-moi. Je suis Ondine, la Championne de l'Arène. Je peux rentrer ? demanda-elle en s'invitant sans attendre ma réponse.

Elle pénétra dans la pièce sans gêne et s'arrêta devant le lit, hoquetant de surprise. Elle revint vers moi et me chuchota rapidement :

– Tu aurais pu me dire que ta copine dormait encore ! Et c'est quoi tous ces Pokémon ? J'ai l'impression que je vais me faire attaquer si je les réveille.

– Mais non ! répondis-je sans baisser le ton de ma voix. Tu as déjà croisé le pire d'entre eux.

Un jet d'eau fraîche me fouetta le visage sous l'expression estomaquée de la championne. Cela me fit rire, ce qui la choqua de plus belle :

– Pouah ! Ça réveille bien ! Fais-moi ça tous les matins à partir d'aujourd'hui Carabaffe !

– Baffe, cara ! me lança-il d'un regard mauvais qui semblait signifier...

– N'oublie pas ces mots, il a dit...

Une Safran aux trois quarts endormie s'avançait vers nous, les yeux rivés au sol sûrement par flemme de lever la tête.

– Euh... essaya Ondine.

Elle ne put en dire plus. Safran releva la tête dans un sursaut, l'air complètement éveillée tout à coup. Elle regarda Ondine, puis moi, puis de retour à Ondine. Elle la détailla rapidement de la tête au pied et sembla pousser un soupir d'admiration. Elle retourna son visage vers moi, puis à nouveau sur Ondine et ses joues se gonflèrent comme celles d'un Rondoudou enragé. Elle fit un pas rapide vers moi, me tira le col pour me forcer à me baisser, m'embrassa et se lova contre moi sans lâcher la nouvelle venue du regard. Le message était clair, son malentendu aussi. Carabaffe éclata de rire bruyamment.

– Je ne suis pas venue de piquer ton copain, se défendit la jeune rousse en rougissant. Je suis Ondine, la Championne.

Elle s'était à nouveau présentée comme si ça expliquait tout. Safran était rassurée mais restait un peu méfiante quand au réel objectif de la rouquine. Comprenant notre silence comme une incompréhension, elle ajouta :

– J'ai entendu parler de ce qui s'est passé hier... Tu n'as vraiment pas l'air de quelqu'un qui a frôlé la mort...

Elle regardait Carabaffe, toujours hilare, en disant cela. Je lui demandai de se calmer et il alla bouder sur le lit sans réveiller les autres Pokémon. Seule Nina était réveillée mais nous observait seulement depuis le lit.

– Je suis simplement content d'être en vie.

– La plupart des gens de ton âge veulent cesser le dressage après un accident comme celui-ci. Tu es plutôt courageux.

– Je ne vais pas les abandonner sous prétexte que j'ai failli mourir. Sans eux, cela ferait bien longtemps que je serais mort.

Ondine me sourit.

– Bonne réponse. Je suis juste venu voir si tu étais en état de faire le match. Tu as battu Diane et Louis, tu as donc le droit de m'affronter pour le Badge Cascade.

– Bien sûr, c'est pour ça que je suis dans cette ville.

– Contente de voir que tu n'as pas perdu ta motivation. Le match aura lieu cet après-midi à l'Arène. La piscine va être fermée un ou deux jours à cause de l'incident d'hier mais je t'ouvrirai pour que tu puisses m'affronter. Diane m'a dit beaucoup de bien de toi, j'attends un match d'exception ! Donc, repose-toi bien ce matin !

Elle fut mine de faire demi-tour et son regard croisa celui de Safran et demanda dans un petit rire :

– Tu dois être Safran, n'est-ce pas ? C'est vrai que vous allez bien ensemble !

Elle sortit ensuite de la pièce. Nina se leva directement après son départ pour aller rejoindre Safran et Carabaffe parlait joyeusement à un Paras tout juste réveillé. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire si Dardargnan était toujours endormi ou observait la scène mais la Rondoudou dormait toujours profondément.

Une nouvelle personne vint frapper à la porte et, bonne nouvelle, c'était l'infirmière Joëlle qui me ramenait mes habits d'origine. Safran sortit très rapidement avec Nina lorsque j'enlevai cet affreux T-shirt beige. Je me changeai vite fait et constatai que je me sentais bien mieux avec mon accoutrement de départ. Je pliai mes habits d'emprunts et sortis de la pièce pour les rendre à l'infirmière en la remerciant. Je rentrai à nouveau en compagnie de Safran et une boule rose se jeta sur moi. Sonate était réveillée. Dardargnan s'était aussi levé mais il évitait de me regarder directement, pensant probablement aux événements d'hier. Après avoir salué Sonate et l'avoir posée sur le sol, j'allai voir mon Pokémon guêpe et posai une main sur sa tête.

– Salut Dardargnan ! Prêt pour le match d'aujourd'hui ?

Il regarda Carabaffe et Paras, qui hochèrent la tête, avant de me répondre :

– Dargnan !

Tout le monde étant debout, nous décidâmes de manger. Safran et moi rappelâmes ensuite nos Pokémon et sortîmes nous promener à Azuria en attendant l'après-midi. La ville semblait en panique. Des agents de police courraient de personne en personne pour leur poser des questions. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'un homme blond à l'air trop gentil pour être policier ne vienne nous voir.

– Excusez-moi les enfants. Est-ce que vous auriez vu des gens suspects ?

Tu parles d'une question bizarre. Je lui demandai :

– Suspects comment ? J'ai croisé un membre de la Team Rocket hier sur le Pont Pépite qui recrutait des gens. Est-ce lui que vous cherchez ?

Le policier sembla surpris, il ne s'attendait sans doute pas à trouver une réponse aussi facilement. Cela lui mit le doute.

– Peut-être, mais peut-être pas...

– Que s'est-il passé exactement ?

– Il y a eu un cambriolage chez Madame Tunnel cette nuit... C'est peut-être l'œuvre de la Team Rocket mais nous sommes mal armés contre cette organisation, m'avoua-il.

Je ne pensais pas qu'il avait le droit de révéler cette information à n'importe qui. Il était sans doute débutant dans le milieu, ou alors il nous sous-estimait par rapport au fait que nous étions des enfants. Je lui souris :

– Dans ce cas, voulez-vous de l'aide ? J'ai beaucoup d'expérience en affrontement de Rocket.

Sa réponse confirma ma seconde théorie :

– Mais vous n'êtes que des enfants ! Laissez-nous régler ça. C'est notre travail.

Je le défierai bien en duel pour lui prouver mes compétences mais le temps manquait probablement. Et puis, il était peut-être interdit d'affronter un policier dans l'exercice de ses fonctions. Je soupirai :

– Très bien ! Bonne chance alors.

– Merci petit.

Et il partit poser la même question aux gens les plus proches de nous.

Je savais de sources sûres que le cambrioleur était un membre de la Team Rocket. Le nom si ridicule de Madame Tunnel me l'avait fait comprendre. L'objet que la Team Rocket convoitait était une CT capable d'apprendre aux Pokémon à creuser des tunnels. Les CT étant à usage unique, je me doutais qu'il la remettrait à ses supérieurs en l'état sans tenter de l'utiliser. Je savais même vers où il se cachait. J'allais à mon tour poser des questions aux gens, content d'avoir trouvé une occupation en cette belle matinée. Safran était contre mon plan. Elle n'aimait pas vraiment le fait que je me mette en danger en combattant la Team Rocket à chaque fois que j'en avais l'occasion.

– Pourriez-vous me dire où se trouve la maison de Madame Tunnel, s'il vous plaît ? demandai-je à un couple d'adolescent qui discutait de ce même sujet.

Ils nous donnèrent des informations suffisamment détaillées pour nous repérer et nous nous mîmes en route après les avoir remercier.

– Vous comptez essayer de l'arrêter ? Vous devriez laisser ça à la police... m'entendis-je dire pour la seconde fois.

– On a du temps à perdre, répondis-je simplement avant de m'éloigner. Mais merci de vous inquiétez.

La villa de Madame Tunnel ressemblait aux autres et ne semblait pas avoir été victime d'une infraction vue de l'extérieur. Quelques agents de polices montaient la garde aux alentours mais ils ne semblaient pas nous considérer comme suspects malgré notre proximité avec les lieux du crime. Être des enfants avait du bon parfois... Je m'avançai vers eux et exhibai mon Badge d'Arène comme une insigne :

– Bonjour, je suis dresseur, je viens vous aider pour l'enquête.

– Encore des dresseurs. s'exclama la femme policière. Bon, tout aide peut nous être utile. Mais nous n'avons aucune information pour le moment. Tu veux essayer de parler à la victime ?

– Non, je vais commencer par faire un tour dans les environs. Je suis sûr que vous avez déjà posé toutes les questions importantes à Madame Tunnel. Merci de me laisser travailler avec vous.

Elle hocha professionnellement la tête tandis que je m'avançai vers l'immense jardin de la propriété. Je libérai tous mes Pokémon pour qu'ils participent aux recherches et Safran en fit de même. À l'arrière de la demeure, le jardin n'avait plus l'air si raffiné. L'habitation étant placé dans un coin de la ville, aucune personne n'habitant pas ici n'était sensé voir ce lieu. Une vieille cabane en bois attira l'attention de Nina et celle-ci vint nous chercher. S'il était là-dedans, on pouvait virer tous les policiers d'Azuria pour leur incompétence. J'ouvris la porte avec difficulté. Cet endroit servait à stocker les objets dont la famille Tunnel ne se servait sans doute plus depuis longtemps. Nina et Paras entrèrent à l'intérieur et après un tour rapide, ressortirent bredouille. Ce ne pouvait être aussi facile...

Dardargnan, dont le rôle était de faire un tour aérien de la zone, apporta des nouvelles beaucoup plus intéressantes ; il avait vu un homme en noir se disputer avec un Soporifik plus loin. Après avoir rassemblé le groupe, nous le suivîmes et en effet, un homme au costume de Team Rocket était bloqué dans un cul-de-sac et criait sur son Pokémon sans nous apercevoir :

– Putain de Pokémon inutile ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Si tu n'apprends pas l'attaque Tunnel maintenant, on ne pourra pas s'enfuir. Alors, utilise cette CT. Rah, même Machoc ne veut pas... Qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire maintenant avec ces flics partout ?

– Tu as pensé à te rendre ? proposai-je innocemment.

Il sursauta et se tourna vers moi. Il mit sa main à sa Pokéball et envoya son Machoc au combat avant de demander :

– T'es qui toi ? Enfin, je ne peux pas me permettre de me faire choper. Machoc, Poing-Karaté !

– Dardargnan, ordonnai-je. Furie...

Malgré le fait que tous mes Pokémon étaient dehors, un seul me suffirait pour combattre cet homme. Cela l'impressionnerait sans doute et il serait plus enclin à m'écouter. Le Machoc tomba rapidement au sol sans avoir pu infliger de réels dommages à la guêpe guerrière. Son dresseur jura et lui ordonna de se relever. Le Machoc tentai d'obéir malgré la douleur mais n'arrivait pas à se redresser. Dardargnan me jeta un regard que je compris immédiatement. Je hochai la tête et le dard gauche de mon Pokémon transperça la nuque du Machoc affaiblit. Safran qui avait comprit la demande du Dardargnan se cachait derrière moi du spectacle.

– On m'a vraiment filé que des Pokémon inutiles... Soporifik, vas-y aussi.

– Pour quelle raison la Team Rocket a-elle besoin de cambrioler des maisons ? Réponds-moi, et je serais peut-être clément.

– Hypnose !

– Double-Dard... soupirai-je.

L'attaque de mon Pokémon fut plus rapide. Un seul dard de lumière fut suffisant pour mettre le Pokémon Psy à terre et le second se chargea de l'achever. J'ordonnai alors que le Rocket jura de nouveau.

– Encerclez-le !

Tous les Pokémon à l'exception de Nina m'obéirent. Le Rocket me lança un regard furieux tandis que je répétais ma question.

– La capacité de creuser des tunnels est prisé dans notre milieu... Encore faut-il avoir les bestioles adéquates... ajouta-il en observant les cadavres de Pokémon.

J'y avais peut-être été un peu fort. Mais laisser des créatures aussi dangereuses entre les mains de criminels ne pouvait aucunement m'être bénéfique. De plus, la seule personne qui se souciait de leur vie se cachait derrière moi.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux pour me laisser partir ? De l'argent ? La CT ?

– Les deux, mais je te livrerai quand même à la police.

– Allez gamin, fais pas ça. Je suis un homme mort si la Team apprend que je me suis fait choper.

– Nope !

Je l'emmenai de force avec moi et le montrai à la policière surprise. Elle le conduisit devant ses collègues et je pus faire rentrer tous mes Pokémon dans leurs balles respectives. Je signalai également les deux cadavres de Pokémon et me mit en route pour rendre la CT volée. Madame Tunnel était une vieille femme à l'air exagérément riche qui m'offrit la CT lorsque je lui racontais l'histoire, par peur que les criminels ne reviennent la chercher. Une fois dehors, les policiers me remercièrent une nouvelle fois de les avoir aidés.

– Ce n'était rien...

– Il va falloir qu'on prévienne cette autre dresseuse qui nous avait proposé son aide aussi, me raconta la policière qui m'avait autorisé à participer. Ah, la voilà ! Quelle chance !

Elle regarda au loin et j'aperçus la dresseuse dont elle parlait. C'était une fille rousse que je venais de rencontrer et qui s'avança vers nous lorsqu'elle croisa mon regard. Elle me lança lorsqu'elle fut à proximité :

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu viens t'incruster dans l'enquête toi aussi ?

Elle m'avait demandé cela comme si ce n'était qu'un jeu pour elle. Cela me fit sourire car j'en pensais de même.

– Je ne savais pas quoi faire en attendant le match et je me suis dit que je pourrais être utile.

– Tu penses vraiment que tu feras mieux que tout ces agents de police ? demanda-elle sournoisement, irritant légèrement la policière.

Je me contentai de sourire largement et l'officière de police lui annonça :

– En fait, il a déjà aidé à arrêter le coupable.

Elle désigna du doigt l'homme en noir qu'elle avait confié à ses collègues. Ondine cria de surprise :

– Hein ? Eh ben, t'es rapide, toi... Ou chanceux. Bon, puisque je n'ai plus rien à faire, on peut commencer le match immédiatement. Sauf si tu dois aller soigner tes Pokémon bien sûr.

– Non, ça me va.

– Bien. Je pars devant alors. On se retrouve à l'Arène.

J'acquiesçai fermement en souriant et elle partit après avoir salué l'agente en s'excusant de ne pas avoir été utile. Je commençai à la suivre de loin mais Safran m'arrêta lorsque nous fûmes seuls en me tirant la manche.

– Red...

Je me tournai vers elle. Safran me fixait droit dans les yeux puis détourna son visage. Elle cherchait ses mots. Je tentai de l'aider :

– C'est à propos de hier et de ce matin ?

Elle me fixa à nouveau avant de rougir, en comprenant à quoi je faisais allusion, et de nier en bloc de la tête. Elle s'exprima enfin :

– Non... C'est l'homme en noir... Je... n'aime pas quand tu tues des Pokémon. Même pour une bonne cause.

Je soupirai :

– Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais les laisser en vie constitue une menace trop importante pour nous. Dans leurs mains, ce ne sont que des armes...

– Ils ont quand même des sentiments. Ils sont vivants.

– Oui, mais ce ne sont que des esclaves au service du mal. Tu devrais pouvoir comprendre ça... Les laisser en vie équivaut à les faire souffrir plus longtemps.

Elle s'apprêtait à pleurer, je le sentais. Je fis un pas vers elle et l'enlaça une fois de plus.

– Je sais qu'il ne faut pas les tuer, mais je veux à tout prix éviter qu'ils ne s'en prennent à toi... avouai-je doucement.

Elle leva la tête vers moi. Nos visages étaient proches et je vis ses yeux verts briller d'une étrange lueur. Je rapprochai instinctivement mon visage du sien et elle ferma les yeux, les joues rougissantes.

– Ouah, regarde ce couple ! Ils font ça au milieu de la rue !

– Chut ! Ne les dérange pas !

Un regard en arrière me fit comprendre que nous étions devenu le centre d'attention de la rue. Je libérai Safran qui se dégagea vivement de mon étreinte, l'air gênée. Elle m'attrapa la main et me tira loin de là provoquant de nouvelles répliques de la part de nos spectateurs indiscrets. Lorsque nous fûmes plus ou moins à l'abri des regards, elle s'arrêta sans me lâcher la main. Je m'excusai aussitôt :

– Désolé, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû t'enlacer au milieu de la foule.

Elle secoua la tête.

– Non, je suis contente que tu l'ais fait, m'informa-elle avant de rougir et de paniquer. Enfin, ce que tu m'as dit m'a... Je... Merci...

Je voulus lui caressai la tête comme d'habitude mais ma main droite était prisonnière de sa main. J'eus un moment d'hésitation avant de le faire de la gauche. Elle surprit le mouvement de ma main droite et la lâcha aussitôt en s'excusant. Je lui souris et lui proposai :

– On va à l'Arène ?

Elle approuva.

Deux silhouettes connues nous attendaient devant la piscine publique d'Azuria. Diane sourit en nous voyant arriver :

– Il paraît que tu as ruiné le passe-temps d'Ondine.

Je mis quelques secondes à comprendre de quoi elle me parlait tout à coup et répondit en rigolant :

– C'est pas ma faute si on a les mêmes hobbies.

Louis éclata de rire et nous ouvrit la porte.

– Allez, dit-il en désignant l'intérieur de la tête. Et on veut voir un beau match.

– Je ne ressortirai pas sans le Badge Cascade. annonçai-je.

La lueur qui passa dans leurs regards exprimait clairement leurs pensées. Ils m'en savaient capable.

La piscine vidée de toute vie me paraissait encore plus grande. De nombreux bassins, que je n'avais pas remarqué auparavant, apparurent au loin. Mais ce n'était pas le plus important. L'important était la forme dressée devant le bassin au fond de la salle. Une fille rousse en bikini bleu ciel qui regardait le bassin d'un air absent, une Pokéball dans chaque main. Safran me fit remarquer en me pinçant fortement le bras que j'étais en train de l'admirer de haut en bas avec un peu trop d'attention. Ondine sembla enfin remarquer notre présence. Et se tourna vers nous et sourit :

– Tu es enfin arrivé ? Bien, commençons !

– Tu t'es changée ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

– Oui. Après les événements d'hier, j'ai pensé qu'il fallait bien qu'un de nous deux soit en tenue pour aller chercher un Pokémon au fond de l'eau si nécessaire...

– Très bonne initiative, lui répondis-je dans un sourire à double-sens qui échappa à tous.

J'allais me placer de mon côté du terrain tandis que Safran restait avec les deux maître-nageurs un peu plus loin. Ondine libéra son premier Pokémon. Un Stari, qui criait son nom par je ne savais quel biais, se plaça sur la plate-forme la plus proche de sa dresseuse. J'envoyai à mon tour un Pokémon et lui criai lorsqu'il apparut :

– Et cette fois, pas de 'C'est mon pote', Carabaffe !

Cela fit sourire nos trois spectateurs et Ondine me regardait sans comprendre. Ma tortue jaugea son adversaire de loin, soupira et se retourna vers moi :

– Cara !

Il se mit alors en position de combat me clarifiant que, cette fois, c'était bon. Ondine débuta l'offensive. Son Pokémon créa un énorme jet d'eau à partir de sa branche supérieure qu'il projeta sur Carabaffe. Celui-ci l'esquiva en plongeant dans l'eau et en ressortit plus loin pour charger le Pokémon étoile qui fut alors éjecté dans l'eau. Il en ressortit rapidement en tourbillonnant à haute vitesse et, comme s'il volait, vint s'écraser contre Carabaffe avant de replonger. L'eau qui éclaboussait mon Pokémon nous montra que l'étoile était encore revenue dans les airs. Mais, au lieu de se jeter à nouveau sur le Carabaffe prêt à réceptionner, Stari vola juste par dessus en projetant à nouveau son Pistolet à O dans un tourbillon aquatique. L'attaque était aussi magnifique qu'elle ne semblait redoutable mais je ne comptais pas simplement observer le résultat. Carabaffe plongea à l'eau et remonta sa tête à la surface pour cracher des bulles sur le Stari encore en vol. Celui-ci ne ralentit même pas à leur contact et rejoignit la tortue dans les profondeurs du bassin. Je découvris que Stari avait entreprit de charger à Carabaffe à nouveau lorsque je les vis sortir de l'eau. Carabaffe tenait Stari contre son ventre tandis que celui-ci poussait de toute ses forces. Les Pokémon s'envolant à l'opposé de l'eau, je compris que Stari avait largement l'avantage. Sous mon ordre, Carabaffe effectua une attaque qu'il n'était pas sensé avoir appris malgré la facilité du mouvement. Il attrapa une branche du Pokémon quintupède dans sa bouche et la mordit d'un coup sec. L'étoile stoppa sa poussée et Carabaffe en profita pour le jeter sur une plate-forme avant de descendre en piqué sur le Pokémon qui n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver. La lueur rouge au centre de Stari faiblissait dangereusement et Ondine préféra le rappeler. Carabaffe avait alors couru vers moi pour que je le félicite de sa victoire et, après l'avoir fait, je le fis rentrer dans sa Pokéball. Pour laisser les autres s'amuser, lui avais-je expliqué avant qu'il ne disparaisse dans une lueur rouge.

– Diane avait raison, me lança-elle. Tu es un bon dresseur. Mais Staross va être beaucoup plus dur à vaincre.

Ledit Pokémon apparut dans l'espace de combat et attendit son adversaire.

– Ok. Bonne chance... Paras ! dis-je en hurlant le nom du Pokémon.

À peine matérialisé, le Pokémon se retourna vers moi.

– Ras ?

– Oui, encore ce bassin. Ton adversaire est très costaud cette fois. Fais attention !

– Paras !

Il vint se frotter à ma jambe et ne partit combattre que lorsque je l'eus caressé. Ondine le remarqua :

– Tes Pokémon t'aiment beaucoup...

Je hochai la tête en souriant sans autre mot et le duel débuta. Staross prit l'initiative. Il plongea dans l'eau pour prendre de l'élan et s'envola dans le ciel de la même manière que sa pré-évolution, tout en jetant de l'eau. La différence était que l'eau ne sortait pas uniquement d'une seule branche à présent et la tornade aqueuse qu'il produisait était inévitable pour Paras. Il l'encaissa tout de même sans bouger grâce à l'avantage de son type tandis que l'étoile fonçait à présent sur sa cible. De la poudre jaune s'échappa des champignons de mon Pokémon et le Staross rentra en contact avec elle après avoir violemment heurté Paras, le faisant presque tomber de la plate-forme de combat. L'étoile se stabilisa au sol sous un juron de sa dresseuse mais se releva pour faire face à son adversaire, bien qu'affaibli par l'attaque précédente.

– Tu peux le faire Paras ? demandai-je, inquiet, au Pokémon qui semblait éprouver des difficultés à se tenir droit.

Il me répondit déterminé avant de foncer sur le Staross et de lui asséner un nombre incroyable de coup de griffes puis de faire un saut en arrière pour prendre une courte pause. La lueur sur le joyau de Staross faiblissait mais Ondine le laissa sur le terrain. Plus, elle ordonna :

– Staross, Bulles d'O !

Le Pokémon s'exécuta d'un saut sur place pivotant pour changer les branches qu'il utilisait comme pieds et de nombreuses bulles sortirent de son noyau alors qu'il était en l'air. Paras ne put rien faire pour les éviter, c'était un coup à bout presque portant et les bulles étaient d'une vitesse plus élevée que celle de Carabaffe. Le Pokémon partit en arrière dans des explosions de sang et un bruit me fit comprendre qu'il était tombé à l'eau. Avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Ondine ordonna :

– Louis !

Si Diane avait encore ses habits sur elle, Louis était encore en maillot, voulant sans doute profiter de la piscine malgré sa fermeture temporaire. Étant le seul en tenue ayant un Pokémon aquatique en pleine possession de ses moyens, ce fut lui qui plongea avec son Hypotrempe à la rescousse de Paras. Il remonta à la surface et me tendit le Pokémon que je pris rapidement avant de le poser sur le sol.

– Paras ! Hé Paras !

Rien à faire, je pouvais le toucher où je voulais, il ne reprenait pas connaissance. Tant pis, je dus me résoudre à le ranger dans sa Pokéball, l'infirmière Joëlle le remettrait sur pied en un instant. Je le visai de ma Pokéball et le rayon rouge alla le frapper. Puis revint dans la balle. Sans Paras.

J'écarquillai les yeux, craignant de comprendre. Je me mis à genoux et le pris dans mes mains.

– C'est une blague, hein ? Tu vas te réveiller ? Allez... commençai-je à sangloter. Je t'emmène au Centre tout de suite !

Je me levai en le gardant dans mes bras et me dirigeai vers la sortie mais Ondine m'arrêta de sa voix :

– Désolée, mais tu dois continuer le match, sinon c'est un abandon.

La première phrase qui me vint à l'esprit était 'Rien à foutre !' mais un regard sur le Staross me fit comprendre que cela rendrait la sacrifice de Paras inutile. Non, pas le sacrifice, il survivrait. Je libérai Dardargnan et hurlai :

– Double-Dard ! Et rejoins-moi au Centre !

– Attends ! Tu ne...

Tout ce que j'entendis ensuite était le bruit du joyau de Staross qui se brisait et le second dard qui le touchait à nouveau. J'avais gagné, je le savais. Mais cette victoire me lassait un goût amer. Je courrai vers le Centre Pokémon, Dardargnan volant à mes côtés.

* * *

_Au fait, le bassin de combat est assez profond pour y placer six Léviator_

_Vous vous demandez pourquoi Gray n'est pas passé par là alors qu'il a tué les Pokémon de Pierre ? Héhé, allez demander à Ondine pourquoi elle n'a plus de Léviator. (comment ça vous avez oublié qui était Gray?)_

_Suite à une regrettable erreur de l'auteur qui pensait que Paras était un Pokémon complètement nul, celui-ci ne continuera pas l'aventure ! (merci à Noxae de me faire culpabiliser)_


	14. Route 5

– Dîtes-moi que vous plaisantez !

Les deux boucles roses vinrent fouetter les joues de l'infirmière tandis qu'elle secouait la tête tristement depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle tenta de m'expliquer pour la dixième fois :

– Ton Pokémon ne se réveillera plus. Je ne peux rien faire pour lui.

– Vous mentez...

Le bruit des portes automatiques du Centre Pokémon me fit me retourner brusquement, le cadavre de mon Pokémon toujours entre mes mains et des larmes plein les yeux. Ce fut au moment où je posai les yeux sur les nouveaux venus que je remarquai que je n'étais pas le seul à pleurer. Safran dépassait les records de tristesse à cet instant et même si Ondine essayait de fièrement contenir ses larmes sans y parvenir. Elle craquait au moindre regard qu'elle donnait à l'étoile violette dans ses bras. Le joyau du Pokémon n'était plus que des éclats rouges brisés tenant difficilement autour d'un trou en son centre. Ondine s'était à nouveau changée pour revenir aux mêmes habits que ce matin. Louis et Diane étaient sans doute restés à l'Arène, conscients de ne pas pouvoir nous être plus utiles. L'infirmière soupira et demanda à la jeune rousse qui s'avançait vers le comptoir :

– C'est encore arrivé ? Il semblerait que je ne puisse plus rien pour celui-ci non plus...

– … Je comprends... répondit-elle simplement.

Comprendre ? Moi, je ne comprenais pas du tout comment elle pouvait simplement acquiescer face à une nouvelle pareille. Mais il serait mal venu de ma part de lui dire ce que je pensais à ce sujet. C'était moi qui avait tué son Pokémon, tout comme elle avait tué le mien en fait. Devais-je ressentir de la haine envers cette dresseuse ? Un simple regard en sa direction, un regard qu'elle me rendit, me fit comprendre que je ne pouvais pas. Ondine ne semblait pas m'en vouloir pour la mort de Staross et pourtant, je voyais qu'elle l'aimait. J'avais pourtant envie de la frapper, même en sachant qu'elle était en droit de me faire la même chose. Je pensais qu'elle avait remarqué mon poing serré qui tremblait et qu'elle comprenait également que je me contenais. Malgré cela, elle s'avança vers moi et me dit :

– Red, il faut aller les enterrer dignement maintenant... C'est tout ce que l'on peut faire pour eux à présent.

Elle parlait plutôt calmement mis à part quelques sanglots qui déformaient certains mots. Je hochai simplement la tête en serrant mon Paras contre ma poitrine. Je la suivis dans une marche silencieuse et funèbre jusqu'à l'extérieur de la ville. Je ne pus me retenir de briser ce silence :

– Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Elle s'arrêta de marcher et se retourna vers moi. Elle avait cessé de pleurer mais son visage gardait encore de nombreuses traces du passage de ses larmes.

– Cela fait malheureusement parti de mon travail. Les combats Pokémon sont faits ainsi. Et puis, je suis l'unique responsable de la mort de nos deux amis. J'aurais du rappeler Staross quand j'avais compris que j'avais perdu au lieu de le forcer à combattre...

Malgré le regard larmoyant qu'elle portait ensuite au cadavre de l'étoile de mer, je lui annonçai :

– Moi, je n'arrive pas à ne pas t'en vouloir... Pourtant, c'est également de ma faute si Paras n'est plus là. Mais te haïr ne servirait à rien, je n'ai plus qu'à faire de mon mieux pour que cela n'arrive pas aux autres...

Dardargnan, qui nous suivait toujours, approuva et vint placer sa tête contre la mienne. J'eus besoin de l'aide de Safran pour comprendre ce qu'il baragouina ensuite :

– Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Il savait ce qu'il faisait et était heureux de combattre pour toi. Je sais que tu ne veux que le meilleur pour nous et je suis sûr que Carabaffe serait d'accord avec moi.

Tandis que mes yeux se remettaient à cracher lentement de l'eau, je caressai Dardargnan en le remerciant. Ondine nous regardait avec un sourire triste et je me rappelai de ses mots avant le match lorsque j'avais caressé Paras avant de le faire combattre. Paras... Je regardai à nouveau le Pokémon sans vie au creux de mes mains et soupirai tristement.

– On est bientôt arrivé... m'informa Ondine pour me dire qu'il fallait recommencer notre marche.

Je hochai la tête et le groupe se remit en route. Nous étions sur la Route 4 et ne cessions de monter des collines pour avancer. Et, enfin, nous arrivâmes au sommet de la dernière. Le terrain était étrangement grand et plat. Une minuscule cabane était construite dans un espace encerclé par une longue barrière en bois. À l'intérieur de celle-ci, plusieurs autres carrés de barrières étaient construits avec une pierre à l'intérieur de chacune d'elles. Cet endroit était un cimetière apparemment construit à la main. Ondine entra dans la cabane et en ressortit avec deux pelles. Elle m'en tendit une :

– Tu peux l'enterrer dans mon cimetière privé puisque c'est de ma faute. Je m'occuperai ensuite de faire les parcs et les pierres tombales...

Elle avait construit tout ça seule ? Et tous ces Pokémon étaient les siens ? Je commençai à compter les pierres tombales... Cinq ? Elle avait déjà perdu cinq Pokémon avant Staross... C'était sans doute pourquoi elle gardait son calme. Elle avait pris une habitude qu'aucune fille de son âge ne devrait avoir à prendre. Que personne ne devrait prendre en fait. Elle continua pendant que je parcourais à nouveau l'endroit des yeux, m'attardant sur les noms gravés dans la roche :

– Tu peux lui faire une place là-bas. À côté de Tetarte...

Je suivis la direction de son doigt du regard et la remerciai. J'allai ensuite à l'emplacement désigné pour commencer à creuser. Safran s'avança pour me proposer son aide et m'expliqua que Dardargnan voulait également faire quelque chose. Je secouai la tête :

– C'est ma responsabilité de lui creuser moi-même sa tombe. Et inutile d'aller voir Ondine, ajoutai-je en la voyant se retourner vers la rousse qui creusait au loin. Elle en pense sûrement pareil. Si elle acceptait de l'aide, Louis et Diane seraient sans doute venus.

– Mais...

– Si tu veux te rendre utile, veille sur Dardargnan et Carabaffe, lui demandai-je en libérant ce dernier.

Elle acquiesça et Dardargnan partit avec elle. Carabaffe resta à mes côtés et posa une patte sur ma jambe.

– Cara !

Avait-il entendu tout ce qui s'était passé depuis l'intérieur de sa Pokéball ? Il ne semblait pas surpris de voir Paras mort donc je le supposais.

– Pars avec Safran, Carabaffe. Je peux faire ça tout seul.

Et cela ne me prendrait sans doute pas beaucoup de temps au vu de la taille du cadavre. Je creusai quand même un trou plus grand que nécessaire sans m'en rende compte. Je pensais à Paras tout en creusant et ne remarquai qu'après coup que j'étais allé trop loin. Je posai lentement mon Pokémon au fond du trou et le refermai derrière lui. Après avoir formé une petite motte de terre à l'endroit où était son corps, je me mis à genoux et dis :

– Honnêtement Paras, je ne pensais pas que j'aurais pris un Pokémon de ton espèce dans mon équipe autrefois. Mais pourtant, tu m'as prouvé que tu étais fort et courageux. Tu étais un compagnon exceptionnel et je regrette que mes erreurs m'ont fait te perdre.

– Cara, carabaffe... Cara... Baffe... Baffe...

– Dar, dardargnan. Dardargnan, Dar...

– Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes là ? m'écriai-je en interrompant mon discours pour me retourner..

– Carabaffe ! me répondit-il

Derrière eux, Safran était également revenue et me souriait tristement :

– Ils voulaient aussi rendre hommage à leur compagnon.

En souriant, je plaçai une main sur leur tête et les caressai simultanément après qu'ils aient fini de s'adresser au défunt Pokémon.

Je me levai et constatai qu'Ondine avait également fini son enterrement. Elle s'avançait vers moi et sourit :

– Je m'en occuperai bien. me promit-elle. Je lui ferai une tombe comme aux miens.

– Merci beaucoup Ondine.

Elle me sourit et chercha quelque chose dans sa poche. Elle sortit une pierre bleue en forme de goutte d'eau qu'elle me tendit ainsi que de l'argent.

– Et tu as gagné ton match. Tu remportes donc le Badge Cascade. Et prends ça aussi, j'en ai plein.

Après que tout ait disparut pour se retrouver dans ma carte dresseur, elle m'offrit également un CD bleuté dont elle m'expliqua immédiatement l'utilité.

– C'est la CT Bulles d'O. Avec cela, tu pourras l'apprendre à ton Carabaffe.

Ledit Pokémon sauta sur place réclamant son dû. Ce qui me fit rire, pas vraiment l'action que l'on attendait dans un cimetière. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre, je tendis le disque à Carabaffe. Lorsqu'il le saisit de ses deux pattes, le disque se mit à briller puis disparut. Carabaffe me regardait d'un air ravi. C'était déjà fini ? Je pointai le ciel de mon doigt :

– Carabaffe, Bulles d'O !

Il s'exécuta aussitôt. Les bulles qu'ils crachent étaient à la fois énormes et rapides. C'était probablement la meilleure attaque de Carabaffe à présent. Dès qu'il eut terminé, il se tourna vers moi et leva son bras en signe de victoire. Je frottai à nouveau le haut de son crâne écailleux pour le féliciter.

– Eh bien, nous dit Ondine. Ta prochaine étape est Carmin sur Mer, non ?

– Oui... Encore merci pour tout Ondine. Pour le match, le Badge... Et Paras... dis-je en regardant le petit tas de terre fraîchement retournée.

– Ça fait parti de mes responsabilités de Championne ! m'annonça-elle dans un clin d'œil.

Pour cela, je n'en étais pas sûr. Si c'était le cas, pourquoi les Pokémon des dresseurs qu'elle avait vaincu n'était pas également enterrés ici ? À supposer qu'il y en avait parmi ces cinq, elle avait sûrement combattu et battu beaucoup plus de dresseurs durant sa carrière... Inutile d'y réfléchir plus longtemps, je pris mes deux Pokéballs et les dirigeai vers Carabaffe et Dardargnan.

– Allons-y.

Ils me répondirent avec entrain avant de rentrer dans leurs Pokéballs. Je les plaçai à ma ceinture et ma main se cogna contre une troisième boule. Je la récupérai et la regardai. Après avoir poussé un long soupir, j'allai poser la balle sur la motte de terre et murmurai :

– Adieu, Paras !

Je quittai ensuite le cimetière en compagnie de Safran tandis qu'Ondine allait se recueillir sur les tombes de ses autres Pokémon. Elle avait perdu une équipe complète. Ce devait vraiment être terrible.

Après être allés faire les courses et s'être rendus compte que l'après-midi était déjà bien entamé, nous quittâmes la ville par la route au sud. En quelques minutes de marche, quelque chose était déjà apparu en face de nous. Un immense mur en bois. Non, plusieurs murs en fait. Ils semblaient encercler quelque chose mais s'entendaient à perte de vue sans que la moindre entrée ne s'offre à nous. Nous dûmes longer cette longue surface pour enfin trouver un moyen d'accès. Les contours de l'endroit s'arrêtaient pour laisser place à une grande maison ouverte devant laquelle un Mystherbe nous observait avec méfiance. Une vieille femme était également assise sur une chaise devant la maison et caressait un Miaouss lové sur ses genoux. Lorsque le félin nous vit, il fonça vers nous pour nous demander des caresses. Safran le prit dans ses bras et nous nous avançâmes vers sa propriétaire tandis que le Mystherbe courrait se cacher à l'intérieur de la maison. La vieille dame s'était levée quand son Pokémon avait bondi sur le sol et nous accueillit avec le sourire :

– Ah, bienvenue à la Pension !

Elle s'arrêta à la vue des Pokéballs à nos ceintures et cessa de sourire. Elle nous regarda alors et demanda :

– Vous venez abandonner vos Pokémon vous aussi ?

– Quoi ? Non ! répondis-je immédiatement en mettant ma main sur mes Pokéballs. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ferait ça ?

La dame eut l'air un peu plus rassurée mais resta distante. Elle nous expliqua :

– Les dresseurs qui viennent à la Pension me laissent généralement un Pokémon qu'ils ne reviennent jamais chercher...

– Non, me défendis-je. Nous ne sommes pas venus pour ça. On vient d'Azuria et on se demandait juste ce qu'était cet endroit.

Le Miaouss dans les bras de Safran se mit à ronronner bruyamment, chassant les derniers doutes de la femme.

– Je vois. Entrez alors. Je vais vous montrer.

Nous la suivîmes dans la maison. C'était une habitation normale vu de l'intérieur mais ce n'était pas la maison qu'elle voulait nous montrer. Elle nous emmena directement à la porte de derrière qui s'ouvrit sur un immense jardin. Nous étions à l'intérieur des murs de bois et le spectacle n'était pas très réjouissant. Des enclos absolument partout, des Pokémon enfermés à l'intérieur qui criaient lorsqu'on s'approchait de leur cage. Je me plaçai devant l'une de ces prisons pour contempler cinq Goupix qui partageaient un petit espace cloisonné et qui sautaient contre le grillage en glapissant. Je passai une main à l'intérieur de la cage et ils se ruèrent dessus pour la lécher le plus vite possible. Je retirai ma main et regardai tout autour de moi avant de reporter mon attention sur la vieille femme.

– Ce sont tous des Pokémon classés 'domestiques', expliqua-elle. Ils ont été capturés à l'aide de Pokéballs et ne peuvent plus s'habituer à la vie à l'état sauvage... La Pension est le seul endroit où l'on peut légalement relâcher et acheter des Pokémon. Et beaucoup de gens n'hésitent pas à s'en débarrasser pour diverses raisons.

Tous les Pokémon de cet endroit avaient donc été abandonnés. Triste sort. Je jetai un regard à Safran pour voir ce qu'elle pensait de cette situation. J'imaginais qu'elle caresserait les animaux à travers la cage en leur souriant, mais il n'y était rien. Elle était courbée, les deux mains sur ses oreilles et pleurait sans bruit mais en abondance. Je compris à ce moment-là que son don n'était pas vraiment la chose la plus utile dans un lieu empli de continuelles lamentations. La dame de la Pension s'aperçut de l'état de Safran en même temps que moi et nous proposa alors d'aller continuer la conversation chez elle. Nous retournâmes donc dans son salon, par lequel nous étions déjà passés pour aller à la Pension, et Safran se posa dans un fauteuil sans cesser de pleurer et de caresser le Miaouss dans ses bras.

– La dernière fois que j'ai vu quelqu'un dans cet état après avoir vu la Pension était un membre de l'ARP... Il m'avait acheté un Soporifik d'ailleurs.

Je ne savais pas si cela nous était destiné ou si elle se parlait à elle-même mais je répondis :

– Elle a juste été choquée de voir autant de Pokémon enfermés. Mais pourquoi les gardez-vous en cage s'ils sont domestiques ? Et pourquoi ils ne les détruisent-ils pas alors qu'ils en ont le pouvoir ?

– … Je les laisse enfermés pour éviter qu'ils ne se battent entre eux. Quelques-uns s'échappent parfois pour essayer de retrouver leur dresseur, mais la plupart d'entre eux restent car ils savent qu'ils n'ont plus d'endroit où vivre.

Ils attendent simplement qu'un dresseur veuille bien prend soin d'eux. J'aurais aimé être ce dresseur, mais je ne pourrais pas veiller sur tous. J'étais en train de me demander si je devais en prendre un quand :

– Roucool !

Un oiseau entra dans le salon et parla à la femme qui se leva d'un coup. Safran m'expliqua entre deux sanglots que des Pokémon se battaient entre eux. La femme de la Pension se tourna vers nous :

– Vous êtes dresseurs, non ? J'aurais besoin d'un coup de main si cela ne vous ennuie pas.

Je hochai la tête en me demandant comment elle pouvait savoir ce que le Roucool lui avait dit et nous retournâmes à l'intérieur de la Pension où la panique avait pris possession des Pokémon qui courraient dans leur cage sans savoir quoi faire. Encore heureux qu'ils n'avaient pas décidés de faire exploser leur cage dans leur folie. Nous passâmes devant de nombreuses cages et plus nous avancions dans la pension, plus les cages s'élargissaient et moins il y avait de Pokémon à l'intérieur. Les enclos semblaient être arrangés par ordre croissant de taille, ce qui signifiait que nous allions voir des gros Pokémon si nous continuions à avancer. Nous arrivâmes enfin sur les lieux où un combat se déroulait bel et bien. Un Mackogneur attaquait une Nidoqueen qui semblait rester sur sa défensive.

– Nidoqueen ! Plaquage ! hurla la vieille dame.

La Pokémon, retourna alors son adversaire d'un violent coup de patte sur la joue et l'attrapa par derrière pour le plaquer au sol. Les quatre bras de ce dernier forçaient sur le sol pour éviter de se prendre des dégâts mais la puissance de la Nidoqueen était telle qu'ils ne purent contenir plus de poids. Le Pokémon Combat était neutralisé avec facilité. Je jetai un regard à la femme. En quoi pouvions-nous lui être utile en fait ? Le Miaouss descendit enfin des bras de Safran et s'assit devant moi. Il m'observa attentivement et la vieille femme se décida enfin à parler :

– On dirait qu'elle vous aime bien. C'est étrange d'elle, elle ne s'entend avec personne d'habitude. C'est pourquoi je ne peux pas la garder en cage comme les autres. Bon, mon petit, tu veux bien m'aider à rendre ce Mackogneur inconscient sans le tuer ? Nidoqueen ne tiendra pas longtemps dans cette position.

J'acquiesçai et envoyai Carabaffe inonder le visage du Pokémon immobilisé. S'il ne fallait pas le tuer, Dardargnan serait inutile. L'eau qui rebondit sur le Mackogneur atteignit également la Nidoqueen qui sauta en arrière, comme brûlée, libérant ainsi un Pokémon furieux qui n'avait pas apprécié sa douche forcée. Carabaffe esquiva un premier coup de poing d'un bond mais un second le frappa et l'envoya voler contre les restes de la cage du Mackogneur. Il se releva rapidement pour finir le combat. Je ne préférais pas sortir Dardargnan malgré la situation car il le tuerait à coup sûr mais, de toute façon, Carabaffe ne devrait pas avoir trop de problèmes face à ce Mackogneur. Il avait déjà été bien affaiblie par le Nidoqueen qui se remettait toujours de sa blessure. L'eau semblait vraiment être un poison pour les Pokémon Sol. Carabaffe cracha un jet sur son opposant qui fonçait sur lui en l'ignorant et se prit un nouveau coup.

Je sentis quelque chose tirer sur ma jambe et vis que c'était le Miaouss. Il avait sorti ses griffes et me dit son nom avant de faire volte face et de me regarder par dessus son épaule. S'attendait-il à ce que je lui donne un ordre ? Comme pour confirmer mes doutes, il hocha la tête et fixa le Mackogneur.

– Très bien. Carabaffe, Mimi-Queue ! criai-je avant de dire plus doucement. Miaouss, toi, contente-toi de te faufiler dans son dos et plante-y tes griffes ! Si tu tiens suffisamment longtemps, je pourrais penser à t'adopter !

– Cara ? me lança ma tortue de guerre en s'exécutant tout de même.

Il remua sa queue de gauche à droite et le Pokémon ennemi s'arrêta dans un court moment d'hésitation. Carabaffe comprit la raison de mon ordre lorsqu'il vit Miaouss se glisser derrière son dos. Il n'était qu'une diversion pour l'instant. Le félin se jeta, toutes griffes en avant et les planta dans le dos du Mackogneur qui hurla de douleur et fit un mouvement de recul pour chercher le pourquoi de la chose. Ses quatre bras essayèrent sans succès de se diriger vers la source de sa douleur mais n'y parvinrent pas. Carabaffe en profita pour charger le Pokémon au torse. Miaouss reçut également un choc de cette attaque et faillit lâcher prise mais il réussit à rester accroché en lacérant davantage le dos du Pokémon colosse. Carabaffe refit une nouvelle attaque Charge qui toucha le Pokémon à la tête. Cette fois, Miaouss fut éjecté mais le Pokémon ennemi tombant à terre, son travail était terminé. Carabaffe et Miaouss revinrent vers moi après avoir vérifié que le Mackogneur ne se relèverait pas. Carabaffe leva à nouveau son bras en signe de victoire et Miaouss haussa les deux pour que je le porte. Il se mit à ronronner dès que je l'eus pris dans mes bras.

La vieille femme de la Pension, son Roucool à l'épaule s'avança vers nous tandis que Nidoqueen emmenait le Pokémon évanoui dans un endroit plus sûr.

– Impressionnant petit ! Même moi, je n'ai jamais réussi à faire obéir Flouz. Elle a dû avoir un coup de foudre.

Elle regardait Miaouss en disant cela.

– Quoi ? m'exclamai-je surpris. C'est une fille ?

Bien que je savais que les Pokémon de sexe féminin existait grâce à la Rondoudou de Safran, Miaouss était un Pokémon que j'avais du mal à imaginer en fille, excepté cette Miaoussi dans le dessin animé dont le mascara sur les yeux nous aidait à le comprendre. Maintenant que j'y pensais, il était logique que les Pokémon femelles ne soient pas aussi maquillées, mais bon. Quelle erreur de jugement de ma part tout de même.

– Oui, et c'est une petite peste malgré les apparences.

Je la reposai sur le sol et caressai Carabaffe. Et là, je compris ce qu'elle voulait dire. La Miaouss se jeta contre Carabaffe, le poussant de quelques centimètres pour se frotter à ma main à sa place. Je n'eus pas le temps de l'engueuler qu'un jet d'eau la propulsa dans le sens contraire. Elle se releva et se jeta sur lui mais il l'esquiva aisément avoir de lui lancer un autre tir aqueux dans le dos.

– Cara ! la nargua-il.

– Pas de quoi être fier Carabaffe. Elle beaucoup plus faible que toi.

– Miii !

– Toi non plus Miaouss ! Ça ne se fait pas de le pousser comme ça !

La Miaouss tourna la tête fièrement en miaulant tandis que Carabaffe me disait sans doute qu'il ne regrettait rien. Je me tournai vers la vieille femme et lui demandai :

– Je peux la prendre avec moi ?

– Oui, bien sûr. Je fais payer d'habitude pour les adoptions pour être sûre qu'ils seront avec des gens qui veulent vraiment d'eux. Mais tu as l'air d'être une personne de confiance. Vous aimez vraiment les Pokémon.

La Pokémon était heureuse que j'avais tenu ma promesse. Elle vint à nouveau se frotter contre ma jambe. Je rappelai Carabaffe pour éviter une nouvelle bagarre et remercia la femme.

– Par contre, elle préférerait que tu l'appelles par son nom. Les Pokémon sont très attachés au premier nom que leur dresseur leur donne. Cette Miaouss s'appelle Flouz.

– Flouz ? répétai-je, ne sachant pas si ce nom avait la même signification que celle que j'avais en tête.

– Oui. Son ancien maître était obsédé par l'argent. Il l'a abandonnée lorsqu'il a comprit qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas l'attaque Jackpot. C'est un triste nom, mais elle ne répond que par celui-ci.

– Je vois...

Oui, la règle stupide qui empêchait un dresseur de changer le surnom d'un Pokémon échangé, je la connaissait. Donc, j'avais maintenant une Miaouss appelée Flouz... J'avais déjà vu pire.

– Je vais aller te chercher sa Pokéball. Je l'ai mise dans la réserve avec les autres.

Je la suivis tandis que Safran retournait dans le salon pour lui éviter d'être à nouveau exposée aux lamentations. Un Mystherbe lui tenait compagnie. Pour une raison quelconque que je ne trouvais pas pratique, le bâtiment où elle stockait les Pokéballs était à l'autre bout de la Pension. Sans doute pour faire craquer les gens qui achetaient afin qu'ils en prennent un second en passant devant leur cage. Moi-même, j'hésitais en voyant tout ces animaux se presser contre les grilles en réclamant bruyamment de l'attention. Je fus pris d'envie à l'aller comme au retour. Mais j'avais déjà pris un Pokémon gratuitement, c'était déjà bien.

Elle nous raccompagna jusqu'à l'extérieur de sa maison et ce fut à cet endroit que je tendis sa Pokéball vers la Miaouss.

– Bienvenue dans l'équipe Miaouss !

– Miia ! gronda-elle.

– Ok, Flouz.

– Miaouss !

Satisfaite, elle appuya elle-même sur le bouton de la Pokéball avec sa patte pour pénétrer à l'intérieur. Je plaçai alors la balle à la place de celle de Paras en essayant de me convaincre que je n'étais pas en train de le remplacer. La femme de la Pension s'informa :

– Où allez-vous maintenant ?

– À Carmin sur Mer.

– Oh, tu vas donc passer par Safrania ! C'est une belle ville si vous ne y avez jamais été.

– La route vers Safrania n'est pas bloquée ?

C'était étrange, j'étais sur que je ne pourrais accéder à cette ville que plus tard. Un garde était sensé nous interdire l'accès.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle le serait, je vais souvent faire mes courses là-bas.

– Je vois... Merci pour les renseignements.

– Merci à vous de prendre soin de Flouz. Faîtes bon voyage.

Safran la salua également et nous partîmes donc vers le sud. Un nouveau bâtiment de garde comme ceux encerclant la Forêt de Jade apparut devant nous. Malgré sa taille imposante, il ne cachait en rien les structures massives des buildings de Safrania. Il restait tout de même incontournable si nous voulions entrer dans la ville.

Un garde armé d'un Psykokwak nous attendait à l'intérieur. Il nous arrêta avant même que nous n'ayons pu ouvrir la bouche.

– Stop ! En raison d'augmentation des crimes de la Team Rocket, Safrania est interdite aux dresseurs non résidents.

Je le regardai comme s'il était stupide. Et je le pensais.

– Vous pensez vraiment que deux gamins comme nous font partis de la Team Rocket ?

– Même si ce n'est pas le cas, ils peuvent toujours vous utiliser pour amener des Pokémon à l'intérieur de la ville. Donc, aucune exception. Votre jeune âge n'y change rien.

Il semblait avoir répété ce texte de nombreuses fois. Je n'étais sans doute pas la seule personne ennuyée par cette règle.

– Et si je voulais rentrer par la force ? demandai-je en posant une main sur la Pokéball de Carabaffe.

Il soupira avant de répondre :

– À supposer que tu me battes, la totalité des gardes de la villes sera à tes trousses. Et il y en a vraiment beaucoup. Et, encore une fois, on ne te jugera pas selon ton âge, alors fais bien attention à ce que tu fais de ta main.

Argument convaincant, je la retirai de ma ceinture. Je me plaignis tout de même :

– Je ne verrai donc jamais Safrania ? Et je dois aller à Carmin sur Mer en plus !

– Pour Carmin sur Mer, un tunnel souterrain qui fait directement la liaison jusqu'à Carmin sur Mer a été ouvert aux dresseurs. Tu peux passer par là. Pour Safrania, il faudra attendre que les choses se calment avec la Team Rocket. Et les choses commencent juste donc tu ne la verras pas avant longtemps. Sauf si tu rentres sans Pokémon.

– Vous êtes au courant qu'il y a une Arène à Safrania ? Comment suis-je sensé aller me battre sans Pokémon ?

– Pour affronter la Championne, il faut demander l'accord au Conseil des 4 par lettre. L'autorisation peut mettre plusieurs semaines à arriver.

Ah, l'administration. Le pire ennemi du citoyen. Normalement, je devrais tout de même pouvoir y entrer en temps voulu. Peut-être en passant par la voie des airs grâce à un Pokémon. Mais, pour l'instant :

– D'accord, je vais passer par le souterrain alors... Mais c'est pas comme ça que l'on attire les touristes, vous savez ?

– Allez, ouste gamin ! J'espère pour toi et pour nous tous que la Team Rocket va arrêter d'ennuyer le monde... Mais je peux toujours espérer...

Je tournai les yeux et partis. Safran n'avait pas dit un mot depuis quelques temps. Elle semblait totalement perdue dans ses pensées.

Nous trouvâmes rapidement la petite maison qui servait d'entrée au souterrain. À présent, direction Carmin sur Mer, où mon troisième badge m'attendait.

* * *

_Les morts d'Ondine par ordre croissant : Mélofée (première défaite d'Ondine en tant que championne contre un Férosinge), Léviator (tué par un Pokémon électrique d'un dresseur), Aquali (la même, mais par un autre dresseur), Léviator (tué par Gray), Magicarpe (tué par le Roucoups de Blue) et Staross (Dardargnan de Red)._

_Miaoussi est le premier amour du Miaouss de la Team Rocket si vous vous en rappelez ^^_


	15. Route 6

La maison était plus inintéressante encore que celle du jeu. Elle était juste composée d'une seule pièce vide avec des escaliers en son centre qui descendaient vers la porte. Le sous-sol était plus grand que je ne l'imaginais mais formait quand même le très long couloir droit qui passait sous Safrania. Un simple couloir souterrain allumé par une multitude de petits néons sur les murs qui éclairaient parfaitement les lieux sans pour autant nous éblouir. Un jeune garçon avançait vers l'escalier que nous étions en train de descendre. Il s'arrêta quelques marches en dessous de nous et demanda :

– Vous êtes dresseurs ?

C'était la façon des gens pour dire 'Bonjour' par ici ? Je soupirai mais répondis même si les balles à ma ceinture qui pendaient devant son nez faisaient de sa question une rhétorique.

– Oui, pourquoi ?

– Vous aurez un Nidoran Mâle ? Je vous l'échange contre mon adorable Nidoran Femelle !

Il se tut, attendant notre réponse. Je m'étais instinctivement tourné vers Safran qui semblait énervée par cette requête. Je pouvais aisément comprendre pourquoi.

– Si elle est si adorable, pourquoi veux-tu t'en débarrasser ?

Le jeune dresseur eut l'air surpris puis baissa la tête avant de murmurer :

– Ce n'est pas que je ne l'aime pas. C'est juste qu'elle est trop faible. Je veux un Pokémon pour combattre, moi !

– Et tu penses qu'un mâle sera meilleur ?

– Bien sûr ! J'ai entendu dire que la corne sur leur tête était plus puissante !

– Les Nidoran Femelle sont des Pokémon fortes et braves. J'ai eu l'occasion d'en voir une à l'œuvre. Safran...

Safran comprit ce que je voulais. Elle libéra Nina qui vint rapidement réclamer des caresses à sa dresseuse. Le gamin lui jeta un regard et sourit :

– Ah, vous êtes aussi coincés avec l'une d'elles. Bon, il ne me reste plus qu'à la laisser à la Pension alors. Je chercherai un vrai Pokémon plus tard.

Il passa à côté de nous et je l'attrapai par l'épaule :

– Attends ! Que dirais-tu d'un match ?

– Quoi ? me lança-il. Tu veux me ridiculiser en me montrant que tu as des meilleurs Pokémon que moi ?

– Non, non. Je ne serai pas ton adversaire. Safran le sera. Un combat de Nidoran Femelle, ça te semble équilibré ?

– Eeeeh ?! couina une voix derrière moi.

– Tu m'avais bien dit que les Pokémon aimaient se battre, non ? Ça fera plaisir à Nina.

Et puis, il fallait qu'elle s'améliore en temps que dresseuse puisque le voyage semblait être plus dangereux que prévu. Elle prit sa Pokémon dans ses bras et la regarda. Nina lui dit plusieurs choses que je ne comprenais pas et Safran hocha la tête avant de la reposer sur le sol.

– Je vais le faire !

– Tu veux dire que c'est son premier combat ? me demanda le jeune garçon.

– Oui. Ça te va alors ?

– De toute façon, me dit-il après une longue pause. On a pas le droit de refuser un duel. On le fait dedans ou dehors ?

Un silence suivit cette question. Je m'attendais à ce que Safran lui réponde de la même manière qu'elle semblait l'attendre de moi et, au final, ce fut Nina qui décida.

– Dehors. On peut retourner sur la Route 5 ? demanda Safran.

Son opposant approuva et nous remontâmes ces marches sans avoir pu les descendre entièrement. Un petit endroit à l'extérieur nous sembla approprié. Un terrain absolument plat sur un sol de terre qui promettait un affrontement direct. Le dresseur libéra sa Nidoran qui se jeta sur lui, heureuse de le voir. Il la caressait sans vraiment la regarder et l'envoya immédiatement au combat.

– Allez, Fabi, et ne perds pas cette fois.

– Nido !

Malgré tout, la Nidoran se frotta une dernière fois contre lui avant de se placer entre Safran et lui. Nina s'avança également après le même rituel. Les deux Nidoran se saluèrent comme des sportifs avant un match amical. Les Nidoran Femelle semblaient être très affectueuses. À moins que ce n'étaient que ces deux-là. Étant placé à côté de Safran pour l'aider en cas de besoin, je dus élever ma voix pour qu'elle atteigne le jeune garçon :

– Pourquoi lui donnes-tu un surnom si tu vas l'abandonner juste après ?

La vrai question était plutôt de savoir pourquoi il voulait s'en débarrasser alors qu'elle semblait l'adorer. La Nidoran nommée Fabi me criai dessus, sans doute pour protéger son maître mais celui-ci me répondit :

– Sur le moment, je ne savais pas qu'elle était aussi faible...

Fabi réagit aussitôt au mot 'faible'. Déterminée à lui prouver le contraire, elle fonça sur Nina avant que celle-ci n'ait le temps de se préparer. Cette dernière s'envola en arrière et tomba lourdement sur le sol dans un petit rugissement. Elle se releva aussitôt et couina quelque chose à sa dresseuse qui hocha la tête. Le match avait commencé.

– Nina, Charge !

– Fabi, toi aussi !

Les deux Pokémon se jetèrent l'une sur l'autre. Fabi courrait en fermant les yeux, prête à endurer le choc pour son dresseur alors que Nina regardait droit en dressant les oreilles. Safran cria alors :

– Nina, saute sur la gauche !

Prévisible. Elle ne voulait pas que Nina se blesse. Enfin, c'était ce que j'avais pensé avant de voir la suite. Nina esquiva facilement son adversaire en mettant fin à son attaque. Le nouvel ordre de Safran ne tarda pas.

– Rugissement !

La petite bête poussa un cri qui n'avait rien de mignon et qui me donna presque des frissons. Le Nidoran adverse se figea sur place en tremblant pendant plusieurs secondes. Nina se jeta dans le dos de son adversaire.

– Nina, saute en arrière et tiens-toi prête !

– Fabi, Charge !

Nina s'exécuta aussitôt, elle s'éloigna d'un bond de son adversaire et tendit tous ses muscles sans le lâcher du regard. Fabi se releva et, motivé par l'ordre de son dresseur, chargea à nouveau Nina qui ne bougea pas d'un poil. Lorsque Fabi approchait dangereusement de Nina, Safran ordonna :

– Dard-Venin !

La petite corne de Nina se mit à luire très faiblement et le second Nidoran ne vit que trop tard l'attaque arriver. Cette fois, Nina n'esquiva pas l'affrontement mais n'était pas la plus blessée des deux. Du temps que Fabi ne se remette de l'attaque, Nina lui administra une nouvelle attaque Charge qui cloua l'autre Nidoran au sol. Fabi tenta de se relever malgré ses blessures mais retomba sur le sol. Elle tenta à nouveau de se redresser avant de subir une nouvelle chute et de recommencer.

– C'est pour toi qu'elle fait tout ça, tu sais ? lançai-je au gamin qui observait silencieusement sa partenaire.

Il continuait à l'observer sans bruit. Fabi réussit à se remettre sur ses pattes et avança lentement vers Nina qui, sans bouger, alternait les regards entre elle et Safran. Ce que je vis ensuite était le jeune dresseur courir vers sa Nidoran et la prendre dans ses bras.

– C'est bon. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en faire plus, lui souffla-il en de la faire rentrer dans sa Pokéball.

La victoire acquise, Nina courut vers Safran pour se faire féliciter. La gamin s'avança vers nous et me dit :

– Tu vois ? Elle est faible. Elle ne peut même pas gagner un match contre une débutante.

Je devais avouer que Safran m'avait surpris sur ce coup-là. J'étais loin de me douter qu'elle se débrouillerait aussi bien pour sa première fois. Ce devait être à force d'observer mes combats, ou peut-être Nina l'avait aidé. Je me tournai vers son adversaire :

– Tu ne peux pas blâmer ton Pokémon pour ta défaite. Tu en es aussi responsable que lui.

– De quoi ?

– Vos Pokémon étaient les mêmes, donc la différence de niveau se trouve dans le dresseur et non dans le Pokémon. Même si tu trouvais un Nidoran Mâle, il ne gagnerait pas plus les combats et ne t'aimerait sans doute pas plus que cette petite.

Tout n'était pas vrai. Il semblerait que Nina était tout de même à un niveau supérieur sans doute grâce aux rares batailles auxquelles elle avait participé pendant le voyage et ça l'avait grandement aidée dans ce combat. Mais je voulais éviter qu'il n'abandonne cette pauvre Nidoran alors qu'elle était si attachée à lui. Je pensais que Flouz avait à peu près le même passé ce qui me motivait encore plus.

– Oui, tu as sans doute raison... dit-il enfin en regardant sa Pokéball puis Safran. Peut-être qu'un jour, Fabi sera aussi forte que ta Nidoran !

– J'en suis sûre ! lui répondit Safran. Et on refera un match quand ce sera le cas.

Safran avait l'air d'avoir apprécié son combat autant que Nina. Plutôt intéressant pour quelqu'un qui ne veut pas voir les Pokémon souffrir.

– J'y compte bien ! … Merci à vous deux... Je vais continuer le voyage avec Fabi, mais je pense que je vais quand même prendre un autre Pokémon à la Pension.

– Tant que tu t'occupes bien des deux, ce sera bon !

– Oui, j'ai bien compris. Je dois m'améliorer pour devenir un bon dresseur...

Il partit alors vers la pension, nous laissant à nouveau seuls. Je me tournai vers Safran, qui faisait rentrer Nina dans sa Pokéball en la remerciant, et lui souris :

– Désolé, on a fini par s'occuper de choses qui ne nous regardaient pas et je t'ai entraîné là-dedans.

– C'est une bonne chose qu'il n'abandonne pas son Pokémon finalement, affirma-elle. Et puis, Nina a adoré se battre et elle voudrait recommencer.

– On verra plus tard. On a pris du retard, on doit toujours aller à Carmin sur Mer avant la tombée de la nuit.

Et nous étions en fin de journée. Le ciel était encore clair mais cela ne durerait pas longtemps. Elle acquiesça et nous retournâmes dans le souterrain.

Le soleil était encore présent lorsque nous en ressortîmes de l'autre côté. La Route 6 ressemblait un peu à la Route 25 par ses allures de parc mais la végétation était bien plus présente. Un chemin la traversait en zigzag mais autour de celui-ci, seules des hautes herbes étaient visibles. Nous avançâmes rapidement sur ce chemin jusqu'à ce que :

– Hé ! Vous êtes dresseurs ?

Oui, c'était définitivement leur manière de saluer les étrangers par ici. La voix venait des herbes sur notre droite. En sortit un gamin au chapeau de paille dont la tenue me sembla immédiatement familière. Je posai une main sur la balle de Dardargnan.

– Ça vous dirait de faire un combat contre mon équipe ?

Je hochai la tête et il envoya un Aspicot combattre sur le chemin. Dardargnan le vainquit d'une seule attaque et en fit de même avec ses deux autres Pokémon. Il avait même réussi à ne pas les tuer. Le jeune dresseur déçu me remit mon seul salaire avant de partir en boudant.

Un autre garçon, cette fois adolescent, s'approcha de nous quelques minutes après pour les mêmes raisons. Il envoya Carapuce au combat et je répondis par son évolution. Carabaffe rigola ouvertement en voyant son adversaire qui, vexé, lui cracha un petit jet d'eau qu'il esquiva aisément avant de s'approcher de la petite tortue. Il lui mit un coup de patte sans conviction qui sembla quand même faire son effet avant de lui cracher un Pistole sa façon. Le dresseur crut bon d'abandonner en voyant la différence de niveau.

Une fille qui accompagnait ce dresseur prit alors la relève en envoyant un Rattata sur le chemin, provoquant une nouvelle fois l'hilarité de mon Pokémon qui s'en débarrassa aisément grâce à sa nouvelle attaque. Elle libéra alors un second Pokémon. Une souris électrique jaune dont les joues rouges crachaient quelques étincelles. Je rappelai alors Carabaffe contre son gré à cause de la faiblesse de l'eau contre l'électricité. Je pensais alors que c'était une bonne occasion pour entraîner Flouz puisque je ne savais pas de quoi elle était capable. Lorsqu'elle se matérialisa devant moi, elle me fonça dessus pour se faire câliner. Je la pris entre mes mains et la soulevai pour la mettre à hauteur de mon visage.

– Bon Flouz, c'est ton premier combat avec moi. T'es prête ?

– Miaouss ! acquiesça-elle.

– Tant mieux. Allez, vas-y !

Elle sauta de mes bras et se plaça en face du Pikachu. La situation était ironique étant donné que Pikachu battait Miaouss dans tous les épisodes du dessin animé mais je ne comptais pas perdre.

– On commence ? s'enquit la dresseuse.

– Quand tu veux ! Miaouss, Griffe !

– Miaa !

Elle ne bougea pas et je mis quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas. Je soupirai silencieusement avant d'ordonner :

– Flouz, Attaque Griffe !

La dresseuse avait attendu que Miaouss ne commence à charger pour crier à son Pokémon :

– Pikachu, Éclair !

La Miaouss se jetait sur Pikachu tandis que celui-ci commençait à ressembler de l'électricité autour de ses joues. Elle lui donna un coup de griffe et ce fut au moment précis du contact que le Pokémon jaune relâcha l'énergie qu'il avait emmagasiné. Miaouss couina de douleur et tomba au sol. Son opposant en profita pour s'éloigner d'elle et recommencer son attaque. C'était mauvais, je n'avais probablement aucune chance de gagner cet affrontement. Le Pikachu était encore en grande forme malgré la coupure qui saignait à présent sur sa joue. Flouz se releva et sortit toutes ses griffes et miaula à son adversaire. Elle était décidée à continuer, je ne voyais pas pourquoi je ne pourrais la laisser se battre.

– Flouz, va dans les herbes !

Flouz partit alors au lieu indiqué et devint invisible dans la verdure. Le Pikachu stoppa son attaque pour le poursuivre mais sa dresseuse l'arrêta juste devant les herbes et il se retourna vers elle. La Miaouss en profita pour bondir sur lui et le lacérer de part en part. Les joues du Pokémon jaune recommencèrent à faire des étincelles bleues.

– Flouz, retourne dans l'herbe !

Elle s'exécuta aussitôt et la souris électrique lança son attaque tout autour de lui. Un éclair me rata de peu et Miaouss avait déjà réussi à s'enfuir. Finalement, il fonça à l'intérieur des herbes et des couinements s'échappèrent de là. Ceux du Pikachu à ce que je pouvais entendre. Un éclair éclata et ceux de Flouz se firent également entendre. Puis soudainement, plus aucun bruit. Les herbes bougeaient à proximité du chemin et le Pokémon qui revenait sur le chemin était ensanglanté. Le jaune autour de sa bouche était passé de la même couleur que ses joues ce qui prouvait qu'il avait fait usage de ses dents et ses griffes étaient également empreintes de sang. Il regarda sa dresseuse, des éclairs bleutés se dégageant de ses joues tandis que son fluide interne s'échappait de son corps par une grosse coupure sur son ventre. Il semblait satisfait et lança un sourire à sa dresseuse :

– Pi... ka !

Paniqué, je criai :

– Flouz !

Les herbes recommencèrent à bouger et une seconde silhouette au pelage rougi par l'hémoglobine avança derrière le Pikachu qui tomba sur le ventre dans un dernier gémissement.

– Pikachu ! cria sa dresseuse en courant vers lui.

Le Pikachu lui répondit faiblement et rentra dans sa Pokéball. Flouz vint rapidement vers moi. Ses blessures étaient nombreuses mais superficielles. Elle s'était bien débrouillée à ce que je pouvais voir. Je la fis également rentrer en évitant qu'elle ne me salisse du sang de Pikachu qui parcourait sa fourrure. La dresseuse me paya rapidement, me félicita sans vraiment me regarder et les deux adolescents se mirent à courir vers Carmin Sur Mer. Safran et moi nous regardions et sans dire un mot nous continuèrent notre route.

Un autre gamin s'avança vers nous de la même manière et me proposa de combattre un Papilusion. Je répliquai avec Dardargnan. Les deux évolutions de type Insecte se toisèrent quelques instants avant que nous ne commençâmes à donner les ordres.

– Poudre Dodo !

– Décolle le plus haut possible.

Il m'obéit immédiatement. Les poudres que produisaient les Papilusion se propageaient normalement par le dessous de leurs ailes donc, tant que Dardargnan restait en dessus, il ne devait rien risquer. Le Papilusion commença à diffuser sa poudre bleue en essayant de rejoindre Dardargnan pour l'en imprégner. Mais celui-ci avait toujours de l'avance et passa aisément dans le dos de son adversaire tandis que je lui ordonnai un Dard-Venin. Il plongea sur le papillon et le perça de son dard. Le Papilusion commença alors à chuter dangereusement et Dardargnan le suivit. Le Pokémon adverse se ressaisit avant d'attendre le sol et fit face à ma guêpe. La voix de son dresseur me fit maudire d'avoir appelé Dardargnan pour ce combat.

– Papilusion, Choc Mental !

Comment avais-je pu oublier que Papilusion avait cette attaque particulièrement efficace face à mon Pokémon. Une sorte d'onde circulaire blanchâtre s'échappa des antennes du papillon et alla s'écraser contre Dardargnan qui bascula dans le même sens que l'attaque avant de se redresser péniblement en battant de ses ailes plus rapidement. Il fonça alors sur le Papilusion et l'attaqua d'une Furie acharnée. Il conclut son enchaînement par un nouveau Dard-Venin et le Pokémon adverse tomba enfin sur le sol. Il commença à préparer son Double-Dard mais je le stoppai. Le Papilusion était déjà évanoui. Le dresseur le rappela quand même rapidement dans le cas où Dardargnan veuille me désobéir. Celui-ci descendit à grande vitesse vers moi. Je le caressai lorsqu'il arriva à ma portée.

– Ton Dardargnan est vraiment puissant ! s'exclama alors mon adversaire en me tendant l'argent qui m'était dû.

– Merci. Je suis plutôt fier de lui. Ton Papilusion était fort également.

Le-dit Pokémon frotta sa tête contre la mienne à l'entente de ma réponse ce qui déclencha un sourire sur le visage du dresseur. Il me serra la main en guise d'adieu et s'en alla.

Une odeur salée atteignait mes narines au fur et à mesure que nous avancions sur le chemin. On se rapprochait de Carmin sur Mer. Un nouveau couple de dresseur était devant l'entrée de la ville et nous proposa un nouveau combat. Pour raccourcir le duel, je proposai :

– Et si on faisait un double combat ?

– Double ? demanda la fille.

– Oui, un deux contre deux. Un Pokémon chacun.

Ils échangèrent un regard surpris et Safran me lança le même genre de regard. Je lui souris et elle hocha la tête en prenant une Pokéball dans sa main. Le couple avait fini de parler, ils se tournèrent vers nous. Cette fois, ce fut le garçon qui répondit :

– Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas contre les règles de la Ligue et ça peut être intéressant.

Il libéra un Piafabec tandis que sa compagne s'arma d'un Roucool. Deux oiseaux donc. Carabaffe était sans doute le plus approprié mais il battrait les deux tout seul et ça n'aiderait pas Safran à améliorer ses Pokémon.

Je fis sortir Flouz, dont l'apparence rougeâtre fit pousser aux dresseurs un cri de dégoût, et Safran utilisa sa Rondoudou. Malgré le fait que nous criâmes tous nos ordres en même temps, les Pokémon comprirent les mots qui leur étaient destinés et le combat commença :

– Roucool, Tornade !

– Piafabec, Picpic !

– Flouz, dans l'herbe !

– Sonate, mets-toi près de l'herbe et intercepte le Piafabec avec Ecras'face !

La Miaouss fut la première à agir, suivie par la Rondoudou. Le Piafabec fonça sur cette dernière mais avant qu'il n'arrive, le Roucool tourna autour d'eux pour lancer sa Tornade. Les deux Pokémon décollèrent dans un nuage de poussière contre leur gré.

– Hé, fais gaffe à tes attaques ! cria le garçon à sa partenaire.

– C'est pas facile si t'es au milieu ! lui répondit celle-ci sur le même ton.

La Tornade s'achevait. Piafabec, désorienté par l'attaque se posa sur le sol pour récupérer tandis que Rondoudou s'était gonflée en une bulle d'air pour amortir le choc. Elle profita de son altitude pour aller frapper le Roucool qui attendait un ordre de sa dresseuse en pleine dispute. Flouz sauta sur le Piafabec au sol et le déchiqueta de ses crocs et griffes, forçant son dresseur à le sauver de lui-même. Il le remplaça par un Rattatac pendant que Flouz s'attaquait au Roucool que Sonate avait fait tomber au sol. Sa dresseuse envoya un second Roucool lorsque Sonate atteignit le sol. Flouz retourna se cacher dans l'herbe pendant que la Rondoudou de Safran alla s'attaquer au rat géant. Elle lui mit un coup de poing alors que celui-ci tentai de la mordre. Elle bougea avec une grande dextérité, obéissant docilement aux ordres de Safran. Le Roucool tournait autour des deux combattants sans attaquer de peur de blesser le Rattatac. Un miaulement s'échappa soudainement des herbes.

– Elle te demande si tu lui fais confiance... m'informa Safran traduisant visiblement sans savoir ce que la Miaouss avait en tête.

– Bien sûr... répondis-je doucement à l'attention de Safran avant de me rappeler qu'elle n'était pas ma destinataire. Bien sûr ! Fais-toi plaisir Flouz !

– Rattatac, fais attention ! ordonna le dresseur se sentant visé par mon ordre.

Il avait sans doute raison. Le Rattatac était éloigné des herbes dans lesquelles se cachait ma Miaouss mais le Roucool était encore plus hors d'atteinte. J'attendais également de savoir ce qu'elle allait faire. Le Rattatac ignora l'ordre de son dresseur à moitié, occupé par l'attaque de Sonate.

Un objet jaune sortit des herbes à toute vitesse pour partir en direction du ciel et alla se crasher contre le Roucool. Je pensais immédiatement à une attaque Jackpot mais le projectile était beaucoup trop gros pour cela. Le Roucool commença à chuter ainsi que l'objet en question. Celui-ci tomba avec le Pokémon et atterrit avant lui. Je constatai avec dégoût que le projectile en question était une tête. La tête d'un Chétiflor sans doute sauvage. Flouz se jeta sur le Roucool et le mit hors course rapidement. Sonate était encore en train d'échanger des coups avec le Rattatac avec un léger avantage. Flouz voulut aller l'aider mais la fille envoya un troisième Roucool. Elle retourna alors dans l'herbe.

– Fonce sur la Miaouss, Roucool ! Ne la laisse pas t'envoyer autre chose.

– Dou !

Je jetai un œil à l'autre combat qui se déroulait. Sonate venait de mettre le Rattatac à terre d'un coup de poing à la mâchoire. Elle fit une petite danse de joie qui, vu la forme du Pokémon, me fit un peu penser à Kirby.

– Sonate, essaie d'aider Flouz.

La Rondoudou se tourna vers les deux autres Pokémon en même temps que nous et nous vîmes tous la même chose. Le Roucool rasa les herbes et une forme rouge en sauta pour l'attraper en vol. Le reste du combat se déroula sans que nous puissions le voir. Le silence se fit à nouveau, nous laissant une nouvelle fois dans le suspense. Jusqu'à ce que le félin ne sorte enfin de la zone végétale, un Roucool entre les dents tel un chaton qui ramène un oiseau mort devant la porte d'entrée. À la différence que l'oiseau en question bougeait encore faiblement. Elle le posa devant sa dresseuse et alla voir la Roudoudou. Flouz leva une patte dans un miaulement fier et Sonate la frappa de la sienne en criant 'Doudou'. Elles se tournèrent ensuite vers nous et coururent se faire féliciter.

Sonate fut la première arrivée, elle se jeta sur moi sous le regard déçu de Safran et Flouz arriva par derrière pour la pousser afin de prendre sa place. Je la fis rentrer dans sa Pokéball pendant que Safran venait chercher sa Pokémon. Elle la prit dans ses bras et la Rondoudou se débattit pour s'en dégager. Dans un petit soupir, Safran la remit dans sa balle.

– Hé bien, vous êtes vraiment forts tous les deux. Vous n'avez utilisé que deux Pokémon contre nos cinq, déclara le garçon.

– Désolé que ma Miaouss ait utilisé une technique aussi... crade, dis-je dans un sourire.

– … Oui, c'était plutôt choquant, mais elle a de la ressource. Merci pour ce match ! me rassura sa compagne.

– Merci à vous ! répondis Safran.

Je dis la même chose. Ils me donnèrent de l'argent et nous marchâmes ensemble jusqu'au Centre Pokémon de Carmin sur Mer.

La ville était un peu ce à quoi je m'attendais. Une ville portuaire en constante activité malgré l'heure tardive. Une seule chose me paraissait bizarre ; une immense tour se dressait au loin et je n'avais aucune idée de son utilité. Tant pis, je me contentai de suivre le groupe vers le Centre. Je remarquai que Safran regardait également cette tour avec attention.

L'infirmière Joëlle soigna nos Pokémon à tour de rôle avec le sourire accueillant qui lui était habituel. Nous nous séparâmes alors de l'autre couple pour trouver un endroit où s'asseoir dans le Centre Pokémon. Plusieurs dresseurs étaient à l'intérieur en train de discuter. La plupart était en train de se plaindre :

– Ouais, aujourd'hui non plus, il était pas à l'Arène. Je suis pourtant venu de Lavanville pour l'affronter.

– Il paraît qu'il est parti à la Tour ARP ce matin et qu'il n'en est pas ressorti.

– Vous croyez que c'est vrai que la Team Rocket l'aurait infiltrée ?

Ah, là, ça m'intéressait beaucoup. Je m'approchai d'eux et demandai :

– Je peux en savoir plus sur cette histoire ?

Ils se regardèrent puis haussèrent les épaules, comme pour dire 'Pourquoi pas ?'. L'un d'eux m'expliqua alors :

– Tu connais le Major Bob ? C'est le Champion de cette ville. Il a la réputation d'être puissant mais..

– Ce matin, continua un autre. Une rumeur comme quoi le président de l'ARP aurait était pris en otage par la Team Rocket a circulée. Il est donc allé vérifier mais il n'est pas revenu dans l'Arène de la journée.

– Je vois.

Safran était juste derrière moi et m'attrapa la manche, comprenant mes pensées :

– On y va ?

Ce n'était vraiment pas une initiative que j'attendais de la part de Safran. Sans doute parce que l'ARP était impliqué. Je me souvenais de comment elle était passionnée lorsqu'elle m'en avait parlé pour la première fois à Jadielle alors qu'elle ne me connaissait même pas. Dans ma tête, c'était les gentils, la Team Rocket les méchants et nous, étions les héros. Je ne pouvais pas laisser la Team Rocket vaincre sur n'importe quel plan. Je me tournai vers Safran :

– Bien sûr !

– Faîtes gaffe, ça peut être dangereux là-dedans ! m'avertit le troisième dresseur.

– On a l'habitude de combattre la Team Rocket maintenant, les rassurai-je.

Après un tour rapide dans la Machine de Soin, nous sortîmes du Centre. Safran m'informa que la grande tour était bien le siège social de l'ARP donc nous nous dirigieâmes vers elle.

Devant la tour, aucun doute n'était possible ; les lettres ARP étaient gravées en rouge et blanc au dessus de l'entrée et une Pokéball géante servait d'étoile au sommet du sapin. Les portes étaient automatiques et s'ouvrirent devant nous. Le hall était on ne peut plus basique. Le comptoir d'accueil était face aux portes, une femme derrière que nous regardait, un escalier à sa droite un ascenseur à sa gauche. Quelques plantes rendaient également cette endroit plus vivant et des posters publicitaires de l'ARP, que j'avais déjà pu voir affichés dans les villes que j'avais visité, pullulaient les murs. Côte à côte, nous nous avançâmes vers la secrétaire d'accueil qui commençait à lever les bras pour nous dire de partir. Avant que je n'avais pu faire quoi que ce soit, je sentis un bout de métal froid à l'arrière de ma tête. Une voix d'homme adulte l'accompagnait :

Mettez vos mains en l'air pendant qu'on vous débarrasse gentiment de vos Pokémon. Le moindre mouvement vers eux et l'intérieur de votre crâne se retrouvera éparpillé sur le sol. Suis-je clair ?

Je comprenais à présent que l'objet pressé contre mon crâne était sans doute un pistolet.

* * *

_Quoi? Qui n'a jamais pensé que la tête d'un Chétiflor avait la forme d'un ballon de rugby ?_

_Enfin, la victoire de Miaouss sur Pikachu !_


	16. ARP

Mettez vos mains en l'air pendant qu'on vous débarrasse gentiment de vos Pokémon. Le moindre mouvement vers eux et l'intérieur de votre crâne se retrouvera éparpillé sur le sol. Suis-je clair ?

La tour se révélait beaucoup moins accueillante que je me l'imaginais. Je jetai un regard vers Safran. Elle avait également compris la situation et commençait déjà à pleurer. La main qui tenait l'arme plaquée contre sa tête sortait d'une manche noire. Je me tournai un peu plus pour voir son visage mais la pression du métal contre mon crâne m'empêcha de procéder.

– Ne te retourne pas et lève les mains ! Ne me force pas à répéter !

L'arme était sûrement une vraie. Et même dans le cas contraire, je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque. Je levai les bras comme ordonné et il m'ôtait les trois Pokéballs accrochées à ma ceinture. Safran avait déjà été dépouillée plus tôt, ayant levé les mains directement après la menace. Cela fait, ils nous poussèrent pour s'éloigner de nous et nous pûmes nous retourner. Safran vint immédiatement se coller à moi en pleurs.

Les deux hommes qui braquaient leurs armes sur nous étaient bien des membres de la Team Rocket. Ils souriaient en regardant à l'intérieur de nos Pokéballs par le côté transparent. Celui qui avait menacé Safran fut le premier à parler :

– Qu'est-ce que vous venez foutre ici si tard, les mioches ?

J'imaginais que dire 'expulser la Team Rocket de la tour' n'était pas une bonne réponse. J'optai pour une semi-vérité :

– On a entendu que le Major Bob était ici. On le cherchait pour l'affronter.

– Tss, on en fait quoi ? demanda-il alors à son collègue. On ne peut pas les laisser partir.

– Non. Tant pis, on va les mettre avec les autres. Je m'en charge, reste à l'entrée au cas où d'autres n'arrivent. répondit-il avant de nous crier. Vous ! Montez les escaliers, je vous suis.

C'était un ordre et nous n'avions pas d'autres choix que d'obéir. Celui qui restait en retrait donna nos Pokéballs à celui qui nous accompagnait. Cela me rassurait un peu de savoir que je ne m'en éloignerais pas trop. Le premier étage était un long couloir rempli de portes. Un autre escalier montait juste à côté de nous mais le Rocket nous fit avancer et ouvrir la pièce du fond.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, une nouvelle paire d'armes se braqua sur nous. Un homme et une femme Rocket gardaient cette pièce que je pouvais voir pleine d'otages, sans doute employés dans cette tour. Ils baissèrent leurs armes en voyant que nous n'étions que des enfants sans Pokémon et le Rocket derrière nous. Cette pièce était assez grande et presque vide. Elle devait peut-être servir de réserve. Deux étagères sur lesquelles des cartons et classeurs étaient posés coupaient la pièce en trois parties. La femme nous ordonna d'aller dans le coin avec les otages. Le Rocket du hall donna nos Pokéballs à l'homme qui les mit de l'autre côté de l'étagère derrière lui. Je pouvais voir par quelques manques sur celles-ci que nos Pokéballs n'étaient pas les seules à être stockées à cette endroit. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, les Rocket ne nous intimait pas le silence. Ils nous hurler de la fermer si l'on était trop bruyants mais sinon ils ne nous prêtaient pas vraiment attention. Une fois que le premier Rocket était retourné dans le hall, l'homme et la femme se mirent à discuter de leur vie. Je préférai demander à un homme en costume à côté de moi :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ?

– D'après ce que j'ai compris, la réunion de ce matin était un piège de la Team Rocket. Il garde le directeur avec eux donc, on a rien pu faire... On ne peut qu'attendre qu'ils aient fini.

– Mais ils veulent quoi exactement ?

– On ne sait pas vraiment. Mais la Team Rocket essaie toujours d'interférer avec les missions de l'ARP. C'est la première fois qu'ils s'attaquent à la tour directement par contre...

– Hé ! criai-je aux Rocket. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dans cette tour ?

J'eus pour seule réponse un 'La ferme' pendant qu'il me braquait de leurs pistolets. Je me tus aussitôt ne sachant pas s'ils étaient autorisés à tirer.

Le temps passait et on s'ennuyait ferme. Même les deux criminels se demandaient quand l'opération allait enfin se terminer. Je m'étais assis contre le mur du fond et Safran s'était placée entre mes bras pour chercher du réconfort. Nous étions les plus jeunes de la salle, j'appris en écoutant autour de moi que tous les adultes présents étaient vraiment des employés de l'ARP.

J'aperçus soudainement du mouvement derrière l'étagère sur laquelle était adossé l'homme Rocket. Ils avaient des Pokéballs à leurs ceintures mais n'en avaient sorti aucun. Je plissai donc les yeux pour essayer de voir ce qui se passait. La forme avançait vers nous discrètement. Je me retins de crier lorsque je vis ce qui passait sa tête au bout e l'étagère :

– Flouz, lui chuchotai-je.

Safran redressa immédiatement sa tête pour la chercher du regard. Comment avait-elle pu sortir de sa Pokéball. Peut-être était-elle comme certains Pokémon dans le dessin animé qui sortaient quand ils le souhaitaient. Après un bref regard vers les Rocket, elle se glissa rapidement dans notre dos pour se cacher d'eux. Elle miaula doucement pendant que les gens autour commençaient à s'agiter mais tentaient de se contenir sachant que c'était notre seul espoir.

– Demande-lui d'aller ouvrir toutes les Pokéballs. me murmura une femme.

– Non, lui répondis-je du même ton. Ils risqueraient de tirer dans le tas et de tuer plusieurs d'entre eux...

J'avais également pensé à cette solution et y avait déjà un peu réfléchi. Je ne voulais pas risquer que l'un de mes Pokémon se prennent une balle et, vu que l'ARP était une entreprise créée pour les Pokémon, je savais que tout le monde ici en pensait de même pour les leurs. La Miaouss miaula faiblement avant de regarder rapidement l'homme Rocket par dessus mon genou. Safran poussa un petit cri étouffé avant de traduire :

– Cet homme... C'était son ancien maître...

Tiens, que le monde était petit. J'étais en train de me demander si ça pouvait jouer en notre faveur quand Flouz miaula de nouveau :

– Elle te demande si tu lui fais confiance.

Pensait-elle que je m'imaginais qu'elle pouvait passer à l'ennemi ? L'idée m'avait en effet frôlé l'esprit mais je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait arriver. Je la rassurai rapidement et elle se frotta contre mon dos dans un ronronnement couvert par les conversations avant de repartir derrière l'étagère.

– Ne fais rien de dangereux. lui chuchotai-je.

Elle m'entendit et se retourna pour me répondre.

– J'aurais juste besoin d'une diversion dans quelques secondes, me traduisit Safran

Je hochai la tête et elle partit. Une diversion ? Comment faire ça sans me mettre en danger ? Je soupirai en me relevant et dis à Safran de rester en arrière. Je ne savais pas quelle genre de distraction elle voulait, ni sa durée mais autant commencer comme ça :

– Hé ! C'est vraiment chiant là ! Combien de temps ça va encore durer ?

Comme prévu, les armes se braquèrent à nouveau sur moi, j'avais leur attention.

– Ferme là le mioche et retourne t'asseoir, m'intima la femme.

L'ordre était appuyé d'un argument bien trop convaincant et j'espérais que le plan de Flouz valait la peine que je ne continue.

– Mais c'est vraiment trop long ! Combien de temps il vous faut pour contrôler une simple tour ?

– Ne joue pas avec nos nerfs, gamin ! Je...

Son arme détonna alors qu'il s'interrompait. La balle siffla près de mes oreilles et alla s'encastrer contre le mur en hauteur sans toucher personne. Un tir d'intimidation ne serait sans doute pas passé aussi près. Des larmes commençaient à me venir à la pensée que j'avais frôlé la mort de si près. Je compris son manque de précision en entendant ses hurlements. Je relevai la tête et compris que le plan de Flouz était assez grossier et pas vraiment intelligent. Elle était sur les épaules de son ancien maître et lui ouvrait le cou de ses griffes acérées. Il avait lâché son arme et ne cessa de hurler que quelques secondes après qu'il soit tombé au sol. Sa partenaire braquait à présent la Miaouss, bloqué par la surprise de voir un Pokémon à l'extérieur, le dégoût de voir tant d'hémoglobine s'échapper du cou de son collègue et, quelque part, le désir de ne pas le toucher en tirant bien que cette attention était à présent inutile.

L'homme ne bougeait plus. Flouz était satisfaite d'elle et je me promis mentalement de ne jamais l'abandonner. Elle se redressa dans un miaulement qui fut coupé par un coup de feu. La balle la rata de peu. Les mains tremblantes de la femme devait y être pour quelque chose. Elle tira à nouveau. Je ne pouvais rester là à la regarder tirer sur ma Pokémon. J'attrapai un gros classeur sur l'étagère à ma droite et le jeta sur elle, puis en fit de même avec le classeur juxtaposé. Je courus ensuite vers Flouz en espérant qu'elle ne tire pas à ce moment-là et ma Miaouss se jeta dans mes bras. Je retournai alors près du groupe d'otages tandis que la chatte me couvrait du sang de son ancien maître. La Rocket me braqua de son arme et hésita. Elle ne devait pas avoir l'autorisation de tuer les otages sinon, je pensais que je serais déjà mort. Mais elle hésitait quand même à tirer. Le corps sans vie de son collègue à ses côtés ne penchait pas en ma faveur. Surtout qu'il avait l'air assez proches d'après leur conversation de tout à l'heure. Elle visait Flouz, plaquée contre mon torse et son doigt trembla. Elle allait appuyer. Si je courrais, elle presserait la détente sous la surprise mais si je ne bougeais pas, je mourrais tout de même. Je fermai juste les yeux en espérant qu'elle ne change d'avis ou ne rate son tir.

La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup. Non, en fait, elle s'était détachée et était partie se crasher contre la Rocket armée qui pressa la détente avant de tomber au sol. La balle se perdit non loin de mes pieds, je me concentrai donc sur la porte. Devant l'endroit où elle était auparavant, se trouvait un adolescent. Il avait les mains dans les poches et était en train de reposer son pied sur le sol. Il rajusta son bandana pour éviter que ses cheveux gris ne le gênent et pénétra dans la pièce. Derrière lui, un homme adulte. Également afflué de cheveux en pointes bien que blonds et très courts, il portait dans ses bras sur-musclés deux Pikachu au pelage rougeoyant qui n'avaient plus l'air d'être de ce monde. Un mince filet de sang s'écoulait de sa bouche et son épaule gauche saignait un peu. Je crus reconnaître en lui le Champion de Carmin sur Mer. Il s'avançait derrière Gray qui s'exclama :

– T'avais raison Bob ! C'était là les otages !

– C'est Major Bob pour toi. Ouah, tu as tué les deux juste en ouvrant la porte ?

– Nah, le gars était déjà mort, la porte n'a pas pu le toucher. La fille est pas encore morte par contre.

Il s'avança et marcha sur la porte, écrasant la Rocket qu'il y avait dessous de ce fait. La douleur la fit crier mais ses mains étaient bloqués par la porte. Gray descendit de la porte à hauteur de son visage et s'accroupit devant elle. Il prépara son poing et je compris pourquoi il avait dit 'pas encore'. La femme ne cria qu'au premier coup de poing administré à son visage. Je pensais qu'elle était morte avec le deuxième mais il frappa encore deux autres fois pour en être sûr.

– Voilà ! Là, elle est morte ! Par contre, pour l'autre...

Il se tourna vers moi et me reconnut aussitôt :

– T'es le gamin de Jadielle ? Red je crois... Tu te souviens de moi ?

– Je ne risquais pas de t'oublier. Et maintenant, je pense que je ne t'oublierais plus jamais, ajoutai-je en regardant le crâne détruit de la Rocket avant de le fixer à nouveau, retenant mes vomissements.

Il s'approcha encore et remarqua l'état de Flouz dans mes bras. Il sourit.

– Ah, c'est toi qui t'es occupé du second. C'est pas mal pour un gamin.

Je souris également malgré le fait que je n'étais pas sûr d'être fier de ce qu'avait fait Flouz. Les otages se levèrent tous mais hésitèrent à s'approcher de ce duo à l'air très dangereux. Je demandai :

– Besoin d'aide pour libérer la tour ?

– Pas la peine gamin, me répondit le Major Bob. Vous libérer était la dernière étape. Les rares survivants de la Team Rocket se sont déjà enfuis et le président va bien.

C'était plutôt gênant. Je n'avais absolument rien fait pour aider qui que ce soit. Tu parles d'un héros !

– Bah, c'était pas si dur. Hein, Bob ?

– Major Bob ! Et on a quand même eu des morts dans ce sauvetage.

– Mais on s'est bien éclaté !

– Ça, c'est sûr gamin !

Les employés de l'ARP commencèrent à quitter la pièce, après avoir récupérer leur Pokémon, en remerciant ces deux barbares. Safran était allé chercher les nôtres et je remis Flouz dans sa Pokéball. J'écoutai ensuite le duo de bourrins vanter leurs exploits.

– Quand même gamin, tu ne t'es même pas pris un seul coup ou une balle. C'est vraiment exceptionnel.

– Tu ne t'en sors pas trop mal non plus. On dirait que tu as déjà oublié la balle dans ton épaule !

J'interrompis cette conversation rapidement :

– Et on fait quoi des cadavres ?

– Le président m'a dit qu'ils s'occuperaient de tout. m'assura le Champion.

– D'ailleurs, continua Gray. T'es au courant qu'on devrait faire piquer ton Miaouss pour ce qu'il a fait ? Il paraît qu'un Pokémon qui tue un humain y prend goût même s'il est domestique.

J'attrapai fermement la Pokéball de Flouz, n'ayant aucune intention de leur céder. Il acheva sa tirade :

– Mais bon, ce sont des Rocket, donc, tout le monde s'en fout. Je pense pas que Bob te balancera.

– Major Bob ! corrigea encore ce dernier. Et non, je ne dirais rien.

Je me calmai alors et remit la Pokéball à sa place. Nous commençâmes à nous diriger ensemble vers la sortie. Safran essaya d'engager la conversation avec le Major Bob mais ses réponses brutes et directes semblaient l'effrayer suffisamment pour qu'elle cesse. Il ne semblait pas non plus vraiment se soucier de la mort de ses deux Pokémon. Gray et moi menions la marche. En descendant les escaliers, il me demanda :

– Au fait, tu peux tenir ta promesse ?

Parlait-il de celle de le combattre lorsque mes Pokémon seraient meilleurs ? Dans ce cas, la réponse était simple.

– Non. Je ne pense pas être à ton niveau pour l'instant.

– J'aimerais bien voir ce qu'est devenu ce Carapuce faiblard que tu m'avais lancé l'autre jour.

– Si tu me promets de ne pas le tuer, je veux bien faire un match contre toi demain.

– Cool ! Ah !

Nous étions presque descendu au hall et un nouvel uniforme noir apparut devant nos yeux. L'un des gardes qui nous avait pris par surprise. À la vue de notre groupe, il prit peur et s'enfuit. Mais Gray courra rapidement vers lui, l'attrapa par le col et le plaqua contre le mur avant que je n'aie le temps de descendre la dernière marche.

– Ne le tue pas ! cria l'homme blond derrière moi.

Nous accoururent vers lui pendant qu'il le relâchait. Le Major Bob prit le relais. Il attrapa également l'homme. Et même s'il ne dressait pas le poing comme Gray, il était tout de même intimidant. Il rapprocha son visage de sa victime et demanda :

– C'est vraiment Gio qui vous a ordonné de faire ça ?

Le Rocket parut surpris puis hocha rapidement la tête terrorisé. Le Major Bob n'avait pas l'air content du tout.

– Tu lui passeras ce message : 'Je sais que tu crois que ton groupe est une bonne chose mais tu dois arrêter tout ça. Ça finira mal un jour ou l'autre.'... Et dis-lui bien que ça vient de moi.

Il reçut un nouvel hochement de tête en guise de réponse et relâcha l'homme. Il s'écarta et le Rocket partit en courant tandis que nous le suivions tous des yeux. En regardant à l'extérieur, le Major s'exclama :

– Il fait déjà nuit ? Ça aura prit longtemps pour les chasser...

– Parles pour toi, lui répondit Gray. Ça ne doit faire que trois heures que je suis là. Et le plus long était de trouver comment se repérer avec tous ces étages.

– T'es vraiment pas humain, gamin. Bon, je retourne à l'Arène, moi. Faut que j'enterre ces deux-là. On se reverra peut-être.

– On se reverra à coup sûr ! lui assurai-je. Il me faut votre Badge !

– Hein ? C'est toi le Champion de l'Arène ? s'écria Gray. Dans ce cas, on aura également un match.

Nos demandes le firent sourire.

– Bien, l'Arène sera rouverte demain. Par contre, pas de match contre toi Gray ! Je sais déjà ce que tu vaux. Si tu veux un badge, je te le donnerai.

En temps normal, je me serais plaint de ce favoritisme mais il s'agissait de Gray. Et j'étais bien placé pour savoir qu'il méritait ce badge. Le Major Bob partit ensuite nous laissant seuls dans le hall de la Tour ARP.

Nous retournâmes tous au Centre Pokémon où quelques employés ayant été retenus se faisaient soigner avant de rentrer chez eux. La file d'attente était quasiment fini lorsque nous rentrions à l'intérieur. Notre arrivée ameuta les regards. De nous trois, seule Safran n'était pas couverte de sang. Plusieurs personnes accoururent pour nous proposer leur aide et ce fut dur de les convaincre que nous n'avions rien. Ils pensaient sans doute qu'il était impossible que des enfants de notre âge puissent être autant exposés au sang d'autrui. Ils avaient dû finir par croire que nous avions été traumatisés dans cette tour et les rares personnes présentes qui avaient vu ce que nous avions fait se retinrent de leur dévoiler la vérité. Peut-être qu'eux mêmes ne voulaient pas accepter ce qu'ils avaient vu.

– Au fait, on se retrouve où demain ? Et quand ? me demanda Gray.

– Tu n'as qu'à dormir avec nous. Comme ça, tu ne nous quittes pas des yeux.

– Vous voulez dire que vous dormez ensemble ? Vous avez pas perdu votre temps...

– Seulement pour des raisons pratiques, le corrigeai-je. Alors, tu acceptes ?

Il y réfléchit un court instant et accepta :

– Pourquoi pas ? Ça ne me fera pas de mal de dormir à l'intérieur pour changer...

Dormait-il dehors habituellement ? Dans des endroits pleins de dangereux Pokémon sauvages ? Je voulais savoir mais trouvais ces questions indiscrètes. Je hochai juste la tête avec satisfaction.

Les gens étaient partis à présent, seule restait l'infirmière Joëlle, fidèle à son poste. Elle nous dit que nous devrions aller nous coucher vu l'heure tardive avant même que je n'aie eu le temps de lui demander une chambre. Elle nous ouvrit la porte habituelle après avoir soigné nos Pokémon et nous utilisâmes à tour de rôle la Machine de Soin. Safran en fut la première sortie. Elle libéra ensuite Nina et Sonate avant d'aller s'effondrer sur le lit, totalement épuisée. Je libérai également mes Pokémon avant de me diriger vers le lit.

– Cara !

Je me tournai et m'aperçus que Carabaffe avait reconnu Gray. Il levait une patte accusatrice vers lui en criant. Dardargnan et Flouz, ne le connaissant pas, ne comprenaient pas ce comportement.

– Calme, Carabaffe. Il est avec nous pour cette nuit... lui assurai-je.

– Tu l'as déjà fait évolué ? Le combat de demain n'en sera que plus excitant ! s'exclama Gray en tendant une main vers la tortue qui la mordit.

Je le récupérai et allait le poser sur le lit en m'excusant auprès de l'adolescent aux cheveux gris qui ricana en guise de réponse. Il me semblait que Carabaffe avait vraiment mordu aussi fort qu'il le pouvait mais, malgré la blessure apparente, Gray ne semblait pas avoir mal. Il ne partit même pas vers la Machine de Soin pour se soigner, il se contenta de s'asseoir dans un angle de la pièce en face du lit. J'allai m'allonger comme à mon habitude et mon cocon de fourrure et d'écailles se forma à nouveau autour de moi. Flouz se trouva un coin près de ma tête et se coucha tranquillement même si je pouvais voir qu'elle n'appréciait pas le fait que ce ne soit pas son privilège de pouvoir dormir à mes côtés. Il y avait encore de la place pour Gray mais celui-ci semblait préférer rester seul. Je finis donc par m'endormir dans la même pièce que le garçon que j'avais failli capturer dans une Pokéball.

_Une grotte... Une grotte uniquement éclairée par de faibles rayons solaires provenant de trous dans les parois. Un vaste îlot était face à moi tandis que je chevauchais cette carapace géante qui m'emmenait vers elle. Une forme humanoïde sur la plate-forme se mouvait tandis que j'y accostais. Un Pokémon me toisait de ses yeux violets. _

_J'étais à présent seul face à lui. Dans ma main, une balle au sommet de même couleur que sa peau attendait que je la lance. Je m'exécutai aussitôt. Le grand Pokémon fut aspiré à l'intérieur et la balle tomba au sol. Elle bougea une fois, deux fois..._

– Pouah !

J'avais froid et j'étais trempé lorsque j'ouvris les yeux. Devant moi, un Carabaffe au sourire triomphant tendait devant lui deux doigts avec fierté. Un rêve ?

Un second jet d'eau m'explosa au visage me réveillant totalement. Un rire que je connaissais bien le suivit. Je poussai violemment la tortue sur le sol et me redressai. J'avais connu mieux comme réveil. Mais je repensais à mon rêve. Venais-je de faire un rêve sur ma capture de Mewtwo ? Était-ce un bon ou un mauvais présage ? Peut-être n'avait-il aucune signification... Un rêve comme un autre.

– Cara !

Je fixai mon Pokémon aquatique qui s'était redressé et me criai dessus alors que ce serait plutôt à moi de le faire.

– Ça va pas de me réveiller comme ça ?

Un second rire parcourut la pièce. Je dus lever mes yeux un peu plus pour voir que c'était celui de Gray.

– Il a du caractère ton Carabaffe ! se moqua-il. Je m'occuperai de le punir pour toi.

– Carabaffe ?

La tortue s'était retournée vers moi et m'avait lancé un regard interrogateur. Je souris avant de lui expliquer :

– On va le combattre à nouveau. Tu veux bien ta revanche, non ?

Il se tourna vers Gray qui hocha la tête avec un sourire mauvais prouvant qu'il se savait déjà vainqueur. Le regard de Carabaffe revint se placer sur moi et, au lieu de l'esprit défaitiste auquel je m'attendais face à un adversaire aussi puissant, il sauta de joie à l'idée que l'affrontement puisse se faire. Je pensais qu'il se croyait à présent tout puissant par rapport à ses récentes victoires et à sa revanche réussite sur Blue.

– Au moins, il est motivé.

– Bonjour... dit difficilement une petite voix derrière nous.

Je me rendis compte que plus personne ne dormait dans la pièce. Je saluai également Safran qui me répondit d'un bâillement et me levai enfin. Un grognement provenant de mon ventre me rappela qu'il était l'heure de manger. Je sortis donc sept Rations et les distribuai. J'avais proposé à Gray de manger avec nous mais il m'avait répondu qu'il irait chasser plus tard sa propre nourriture et qu'il ne mangerait pas de ces 'merdes'. Safran lui avait lancé un regard noir mais s'était retenue de lui dire ce qu'elle pensait.

– Bon, déclara Gray une fois le repas fini. On le fait où ce combat ?

– Vers la Route 6, ça te va ?

– Ok ! Allons-y !

Gray semblait vraiment content de faire ce match. Aimait-il se battre ou était-ce juste parce que Carabaffe était son adversaire ? Je ne pensais pas que j'aurais la réponse à cette question.

Nous marchâmes ensemble jusqu'à la Route 6. Carabaffe était le seul Pokémon que je n'avais pas fait rentrer dans sa Pokéball en sortant du Centre. Les Roucool en train de dévorer la tête du Chétiflor sur le chemin s'envolèrent à notre approche. Après avoir mis un coup de pied dans la tête jaune du Pokémon pour l'envoyer dans les herbes, Gray décida que c'était un bon endroit. Je reculai alors pour laisser un peu de distance entre moi et les combattants. Safran resta derrière moi, l'air visiblement inquiète.

– Montre-moi cette attaque Écume que tu m'avais lancé à Jadielle ! demanda Gray à mon Pokémon.

Il se tourna vers moi pour me demander mon autorisation et je hochai la tête. Il cracha alors de très nombreuses petites bulles en direction de Gray. Comme lors de notre premier affrontement, il détruisit les bulles directement de ses poings mais semblait également en éviter la plupart. Ses mains devinrent vite en sang. Lorsque l'attaque fut terminée, il n'avait reçu aucun réel dommage. Il s'exclama :

– Tu as vraiment fait des progrès, petite tortue. Mais tu es toujours faible.

– Carabaffe !

La remarque ne lui plut pas du tout. Il cracha à nouveau une attaque similaire que je reconnus comme étant Bulles d'O. Les bulles étaient beaucoup plus grosses et rapides que celles de l'Écume. De la surprise passa brièvement sur le regard de l'adolescent. Il avait également compris la différence. Il n'essaya pas de frapper ces bulles-là mais réussit à se faufiler rapidement entre elles pour porter un premier coup à Carabaffe. Un coup de poing sur sa carapace ventrale qui envoya mon Pokémon rejoindre le cadavre du Chétiflor dans les hautes herbes. Un jet d'eau en ressortit avant lui. Gray esquiva facilement l'attaque et alla sortir Carabaffe des herbes par la force. Celui-ci le mordit à sa main la plus endommagée et il le jeta au sol avant de le frapper de son autre poing.

– Tu t'es amélioré ! Tu seras peut-être un adversaire de valeur si tu restes avec Red après tout...

Une nouvelle attaque Pistolet à O fit la navette entre Carabaffe et Gray. Ce dernier ne fit aucun mouvement pour l'éviter. Le jet d'eau lui explosa à la face mais il ne bougea pas d'un centimètre. Lorsque l'eau qui sortait de la gueule du Pokémon aquatique s'arrêta, il se contenta de sourire et de dire :

– Ça suffira pour aujourd'hui. Tu t'es bien battu mais tu es encore loin de mon niveau.

Voyant que Carabaffe était déterminé à lui prouver le contraire, je décidai de le rappeler avant que ça ne tourne mal.

– Contre toute attente, tu es un bon dresseur ! me complimenta Gray.

– Tu en doutais ?

– Un peu, vu la qualité de notre dernier combat.

Un silence suivit cette phrase. Ce n'était pas que je ne trouvais rien à répondre, juste que j'avais autre chose en tête. Une question me parcourait l'esprit depuis la veille et je n'avais pas trouvé le bon moment pour la poser. Je profitai donc du silence pour lui demander :

– Pourquoi quelqu'un comme toi combat-il la Team Rocket ? Tu es contre leurs idéaux ?

Ma question parut le surprendre mais il répondit rapidement.

– Non, ils peuvent faire ce qu'ils veulent, moi, je m'en fiche !

– Dans ce cas, pourquoi ?

– La Team Rocket est l'une des organisations les plus puissantes. Mais étant considérée comme criminelle, les autorités se fichent que je tue leurs membres et leurs Pokémon. Ça me fait juste un bon entraînement, bien qu'ils étaient faibles cette fois-ci... Et puis, c'est marrant !

Marrant ? Ses raisons n'avaient absolument rien de nobles mais je pensai que cela faisait de lui un allié. Du moins, contre la Team Rocket. Il continua de parler en voyant que je ne répondais pas :

– Au fait, tu vas affronter Bob ? Ton Carabaffe n'a pour l'instant aucune chance face à ses Pokémon, crois-moi.

– Je ne comptais pas l'utiliser pour ce match-là de toute façon. Mais merci du conseil.

– Tu y vas maintenant ? Il faut que j'aille chercher mon Badge Foudre.

– Non, on a autre chose à faire avant.

Sous le regard surpris des deux personnes m'accompagnant, je sortis le ticket que Léo m'avait offert. Safran poussa un petit cri lorsqu'elle se rappela que nous l'avions tandis que Gray l'examina rapidement. Il me regarda et me dit :

– Ça fait deux jours que cette fête a commencé, elle finit ce soir...

– Raison de plus pour y aller maintenant !

– Pff, comme vous voulez ! À la prochaine alors !

Il partit d'un pas énervé sans que je ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi. Safran tenta de répondre à ma question interne :

– Peut-être qu'il voulait rester avec nous...

J'accueillis cette hypothèse avec un rire peu discret avant de me rendre compte qu'elle était sérieuse.

– Non, ce n'est pas ce type de personne. Je suis sûr qu'il trouve moins contraignant d'être seul.

– C'est plutôt triste...

– Ça n'a pas l'air de le déranger.

– C'est justement ce qui est triste...

Je voulus clore cette sinistre conversation rapidement. Je plaçai ma main sur sa tête et changeai de sujet :

– Bon, on a encore une fin de fête à visiter ! Si Gray a dit vrai, il ne nous reste pas beaucoup de temps avant que le bateau ne parte. Ce serait dommage de rater ça.

Elle acquiesça, comprenant mon intention et nous retournâmes à Carmin sur Mer. Avec l'aide des renseignements que nous fournissaient les habitants, nous approchions du port devant lequel l'Océane était ancré. Sur le chemin, nous nous étions arrêtés à un Pokéshop pour refaire le plein de Rations. Ce magasin vendait des Rations ARP aromatisées qui n'étaient pas en vente dans les autres. Probablement parce que leur siège social était dans cette ville et que c'étaient des nouveaux articles. Je ne pus résister au regard de Caninos battu que me lança Safran lorsqu'elle les vit. Je me disais que je pouvais bien lui acheter vu le montant indiqué sur ma carte dresseur. Une somme trop importante pour un enfant de mon âge, certains penseraient. Mais, au fond de moi, je savais que je me cherchais des excuses. Je voulais vraiment faire plaisir à Safran. Je m'achetai également des Pokéballs vierges sans vraiment savoir si elles allaient me servir et nous ressortîmes.

Nous arrivâmes enfin devant l'Océane. De ce que j'avais pu voir, c'était le seul port qui semblait soigné dans cette ville. Un habitant me l'avait également défini comme ça lorsque je le cherchais. Le bateau était visible de loin et l'embarcadère était inexplicablement longue et en zigzag. Je pris le ticket dans ma main et avançai jusqu'au fond du quai.

* * *

_Les piqûres d'euthanasie pour Pokémon (réservées aux professionnels) sont faites à base de gaz de Smogo. _

_Immédiatement injecté dans le sang, la mort est quasi-instantanée._

_Et, pour répondre à une question qui m'a été posée, tous les Pokémon, à l'exception des Spectres, ont du sang (mais il n'y a qu'une dresseuse avec des Spectres et elle est au pouvoir donc personne se plaint) Même Magnéti, Onix ou Voltorbe._


	17. L'Océane

La conversation commençait réellement à m'énerver. J'avais l'impression d'avoir trois Électrode à l'intérieur de mon crâne qui enchaînaient les Explosions en écoutant cet homme répéter la même question.

– Pour la dernière fois, où avez-vous volé ce ticket ?

L'homme posté devant le bateau et qui contrôlait les tickets était une personne géante et musclée habillée d'un costume impeccable montrant bien le genre de personnes qui devaient être admises à bord de l'Océane. C'était sans doute pourquoi le contrôleur de ticket était si sceptique à l'idée que deux enfants, apparemment non excessivement riches, puissent avoir l'accès à l'une de ces invitations de moyen conventionnel.

– Et je vous dit encore qu'on ne l'a pas volé ! C'est si dur à admettre que nous ayons le droit de monter ?

– Oui ! me répondit-il sans une once d'hésitation. Les invités sont les personnes les plus influentes de toute la région. Il est impossible que des gamins comme vous ayez reçu une invitation !

Léo était beaucoup plus important qu'il ne le semblait...

– Mais quelqu'un nous a offert ce ticket parce qu'il ne pouvait pas venir, se plaignit Safran de sa toute petite voix.

– Qui aurait bien pu faire ça ? Les personnes qui ne voulaient pas venir nous ont renvoyé les tickets avec la contre-invitation.

– Léo, le chercheur Pokémon. Vous n'avez qu'à vérifier. Il n'est pas sur le bateau !

Un regard de suspicion nous parcourut. Il sembla réfléchir un court moment en murmurant quelque chose. Puis, il nous dit :

– Attendez-moi ici ! Je vais vérifier ça !

Nous hochâmes la tête de concert et le vigile monta à pas rapide à bord de l'Océane.

Durant notre attente, une famille descendit du bateau. Une femme et deux enfants de notre âge, aux habits trop luxueux pour être aimables, nous regardèrent avec dégoût en passant à côté de nous. Je comprenais mieux quel genre de personnes le contrôleur avait dû accueillir et la raison pour laquelle il ne nous croyait pas.

Une vingtaine de minutes, alors que j'avais décidé d'entraîner Flouz en utilisant Carabaffe pour jeter des Pokémon aquatiques sauvages sur le port, le vigile revint et assista à l'éventrement d'un Poissirène. Mon exercice visant à la rendre moins violente en combat avait échoué. À la vue du contrôleur dont la couleur du visage avait pâli, je rappelai Flouz dans sa Pokéball et en fit de même avec Carabaffe lorsqu'il eut fini de se débarrasser du poisson mort. L'homme fit comme s'il n'avait rien vu et s'inclina devant nous :

– Veuillez excuser mon impolitesse ! Nous avons appelés Léo qui a confirmé que vous étiez ses amis ! La fête est bientôt fini mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez tout de même !

Il nous traitait tout à coup comme des personnes importantes. Safran s'était inclinée en même temps que lui, ne sachant pas comment réagir à ce genre d'accueil. Pour ma part, je me contentai de remettre la Pokéball de Carabaffe à sa place pendant qu'il s'excusait. Je pris ensuite la parole :

– Ce n'est pas grave. Tant qu'on peut monter.

Je lui tendis à nouveau le ticket et cette fois, il le prit.

– Bienvenue à bord, Madame, Monsieur.

Ça ne choquait que moi d'entendre de telles politesses envers des enfants d'une dizaine d'années ? Apparemment non, Safran bégayait quelque chose d'incompréhensible en guise de réponse. Je repensai aux deux autres enfants que nous avions vu descendre du bateau. Ils devaient en avoir l'habitude eux.

Nous remerciâmes l'homme et pénétrâmes à l'intérieur du bateau. Aucun signe de fête ici. Uniquement un long couloir rempli de portes dont l'entrée se trouvait au centre. Si le plan de l'Océane était celui que je connaissais, toutes ces portes conduisaient à des chambres et sur ce bateau, 'chambres' voulait dire 'combat Pokémon'. La fête devait se trouver sur le pont et pour l'atteindre il nous faudrait monter un escalier au bout du couloir. Mais à gauche ou à droite... Aucune idée, mais autant faire un combat avant de commencer à chercher. La pêche sur le port avait sans doute donné envie à Carabaffe de combattre.

Safran, croyant probablement que je cherchais le chemin, me laissa faire lorsque j'approchai d'une porte pour l'ouvrir. A l'intérieur se trouvait deux personnes habillées de la même manière que la famille que nous avions vu sortir. Un couple au vu de la manière dont ils s'enlaçaient. Ils s'apprêtaient à s'embrasser lorsque j'avais ouvert la porte. Leurs visages se tournèrent vers moi en même temps et leurs sourcils froncés ne pouvaient mieux exprimer leur colère. Je refermai vite la porte en m'excusant avant qu'ils ne me hurlent des grossièretés bien méritées et me promis que je n'ouvrirai plus de portes aléatoirement dans ce bateau. J'expliquai à Safran qu'il valait peut-être mieux suivre le couloir que de vérifier chaque pièce, elle acquiesça. Nous décidâmes de partir vers la droite et il semblait que c'était le bon choix. Des voix se faisaient entendre lorsque nous montions l'escalier au bout du couloir. Un homme plutôt âgé habillé en parfait gentleman descendit ces mêmes marches accompagné d'un Caninos qui arborait la même démarche noble que son maître.

Une nouvelle cage d'escalier plus loin, nous trouvâmes enfin le pont. Il y avait peu de monde malgré les longues tables nappés encore remplies de plats qui me semblaient somptueux. Et pourtant, les personnes présentes semblaient essayer de parler le plus fort et gracieusement possible en ventant les mérites de leurs 'magnifiques petits Pokémon d'amour' qui s'avéraient n'être que des Saquedeneu et de petits Tentacool. J'avais du mal à voir ce qu'ils avaient de merveilleux. Ces pauvres Pokémon n'avaient sans doute même pas la chance de pouvoir combattre.

Nous faisions clairement tâche au milieu de toute cette noblesse. Un sentiment de malaise s'installa rapidement tandis que les regards méprisants se tournaient vers nous pour mieux nous snober. Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'un groupe ne s'avance à notre rencontre. Une fille de notre âge aux longs cheveux blonds bouclés et aux yeux de saphir menait un groupe de deux personnes d'une démarche princière. Elle portait une ample robe rose qui avait l'air de coûter beaucoup trop cher pour que je puisse en offrir une à Safran qui la dévorait des yeux avec envie. Ses deux suivantes étaient jumelles. Plus grandes qu'elle et d'apparence plus âgés, elles avaient une chevelure mi-longue brune et le même genre d'habit. Leur seule différence était la couleur de leurs robes ; l'une verte et l'autre bleue. Les deux brunes semblaient importantes mais beaucoup moins que leur leader. C'était sans doute l'effet voulu. Arrivée à portée de voix, elle s'exclama :

– Ha ! Qui a laissé rentrer le bas-peuple à bord de l'Océane ? Où peut-être n'avez-vous même pas été invités... Dois-je appeler la sécurité ?

_Ne pas insulter_, _ne pas frapper,_ me répétai-je en boucle avant de prendre une discrète mais profonde inspiration. Safran ne savait pas quoi répondre et se contenta de s'accrocher à mon bras.

– Désolé princesse, mais tu commences déjà à nous ennuyer. Et ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'ennuyer un dresseur... Va jouer ailleurs !

Je ne m'étais pas promis de ne pas la menacer. Je n'avais rien à me reprocher. Les deux jumelles ne pensaient pas la même chose :

– Comment oses-tu ?

– Sais-tu seulement à qui tu t'adresses ?

Cette petite fille était une célébrité ? Je tournai mon regard vers Safran. Si elle était connue, Safran avait plus de chance de la connaître que moi. Mais étrangement non, elle secoua la tête lorsque je l'interrogeai du regard. De toute manière, la petite blonde ne nous laissa pas le temps de répondre. Elle plaça une main sur son torse et annonça fièrement :

– Je suis Éléna. Éléna de Tyr !

Elle nous regarda ensuite hautement pour inspecter nos réactions tandis que les deux filles derrière elles semblaient également fière de pouvoir marcher à ses côtés. Une nouvelle fois, je regarda Safran qui me donna la même réponse gestuelle. Éléna sembla alors désorientée, comme si elle pensait que le monde entier devait connaître son nom. Lorsque je haussai les épaules pour lui faire comprendre que l'on ne voyait toujours pas, elle compléta sa présentation :

– Je suis la fille unique d'Audric de Tyr !

Je haussai à nouveau les épaules et Safran serra mon bras plus fort voyant que notre interlocutrice commençait à s'énerver. De mon côté, un Magicarpe pourrait plus m'effrayer qu'elle. C'était juste une fille vexée, rien de dangereux. Je me repassai les personnalités importantes dans l'univers de Pokémon. Le professeur Chen, Léo, le Conseil des 4, les Champions d'Arènes. Non, personne ne portait le nom d'Audric. Et pourtant, cela me disait vaguement quelque chose. Safran s'en rappela avant moi :

– Ah... Le Roi Fou...

Je me rappelai à présent. C'était l'homme du musée d'Argenta qui nous avait parler d'un Roi Audric. Mais s'il régnait depuis longtemps avant sa mort, Éléna était un peu jeune pour être sa fille. Et pourtant, elle confirma en criant sur Safran :

– Il n'était pas fou !

Safran se cacha derrière moi tandis que l'ancienne princesse tentait de se calmer pour conserver ses bonnes manières.

– On a pas entendu de bonnes choses sur lui, il faut dire... lui annonçai-je.

– Hmpf, ça, c'est ce que disent les gens du bas-peuple. Maman dit que vous n'auriez jamais pu comprendre Papa.

En effet, malgré le fait qu'il avait était détroné récemment d'après l'homme du musée, je n'avais aucune réellement information sur lui. Et nous étions, de toute façon, tous trop jeunes pour se rappeler de son règne s'il avait eu lieu il y a quelques années. Cette fille également.

– Et Maman dit aussi que j'ai hérité des compétences de dressage de Papa !

Ah, la conversation prenait enfin un tournant intéressant. Elle avait sans doute dit ça pour nous impressionner et ça eut l'air de marcher avec les jumelles, mais je n'y voyais qu'une occasion de l'humilier légalement. Je lui montrai mes Pokéballs et lui dis :

– Je veux bien voir ça. Tu voulais savoir pourquoi j'étais sur ce bateau, c'est parce que je suis le prochain Maître Pokémon.

Je fanfaronnai mais cela eut l'effet voulu. Sa fierté ne pouvait pas la laisser refuser le combat et son regard prouvait bien que c'était une débutante. Elle se contrôla tout de même et annonça :

– Hmpf ! D'ordinaire, je ne me bats pas contre des paysans, mais Volty ne va faire qu'une bouchée de toi.

Elle conclut sa phrase par un sifflement et un Pikachu parcourut le pont pour rejoindre Éléna. Je pensais immédiatement que ce Pokémon avait de l'expérience au combat contrairement à sa maîtresse mais c'était l'occasion de voir si l'entraînement de Flouz l'avait rendue assez forte pour affronter un Pikachu sans aucune ruse. Je libérai ma Miaouss sur le pont pendant qu'Éléna expliquait la situation à son Pikachu :

– Bon Volty, j'ai besoin de toi pour gagner un combat. Tu peux battre ses Pokémon ?

La souris électrique jeta un coup d'œil à Miaouss et approuva sans aucune hésitation, les joues pétillantes d'énergie. La fillette n'attendit pas mon accord pour lancer le combat :

– Volty, Éclair !

Le Pikachu se mit face à Flouz et chargea son énergie. Je savais que l'attaque mettait quelques secondes avant de se lancer et ordonnai donc à Flouz de l'attaquer avant que ce ne soit le cas. La Miaouss se jeta sur la souris et lui sectionna la joue, mais elle avait été trop lente. Une décharge électrique parcourut Flouz qui sauta en arrière vers moi. Elle grogna avant de se tourner vers moi et de miauler.

– Elle... te demande si tu lui fais confiance... me chuchota Safran.

Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir quoi répondre. Safran avait hésité à traduire parce qu'elle pensait à la même chose que moi. La meilleure réponse s'imposa alors d'elle-même.

– Si tu peux gagner le combat sans tuer le Pikachu, alors oui.

– Miaa !

De l'autre côté du match, Éléna criait des nouveaux ordres aux Pikachu, j'y vus une grande faiblesse que Flouz avait également dû apercevoir :

– Attaque Éclair, puis Éclair ! Vas-y Volty !

Le Pikachu faisait de son mieux pour rassembler l'énergie nécessaire à son attaque alors qu'elle nécessitait d'un temps de repos. Elle aurait dû enchaîner avec une attaque physique pour permettre à Volty de récupérer de son énergie électrique. Flouz avait comprit cela également et malgré la décharge qu'elle se prit au contact de la peau jaune de la souris, elle continua son attaque. Le Pikachu voulait se défendre mais sa maîtresse ne lui ordonnait que des Éclair qu'il n'avait ni le temps ni l'énergie de lancer.

– Flouz, reviens ici !

La Miaouss m'obéit visiblement à contrecœur. Je dis à mon adversaire.

– Ça ne sert à rien de continuer ce combat. Je ne veux pas blesser ton Pikachu s'il n'arrive pas à se défendre.

– Non, il peut continuer ! Il gagnera pour moi !

– Ne sois pas stupide ! Regarde ton Pokémon, tu le trouves en état ?

Actuellement, il l'était. Les coupures étaient nombreuses et lui donnaient un aspect sanglant mais n'étaient pas si profondes. Volty me contredit mais sa dresseuse ne lui portait pas suffisamment d'attention pour le comprendre. Tout ce qu'elle voyait était un Pikachu en sang. Les jumelles m'ordonnaient de me taire et me dirent que je n'avais pas à parler sur ce ton à Éléna. Je les ignorai pour me concentrai sur la dresseuse en question tandis que Safran s'accrochait si fortement à mon bras qu'elle me faisait mal. La princesse se mit alors à pleurer. Des pleurs incroyablement bruyants faisant redoubler les insultes des jumelles à mon encontre. Les personnes sur le pont abandonnèrent tous leurs discussions pour se diriger vers nous. Tout le monde venait s'enquérir des problèmes de la petite fille. Une grande femme blonde d'environ la trentaine avec plus de bijoux que de peau s'approcha rapidement de moi et me mit une douloureuse gifle, de sa main pleine de bagues, sans même poser de questions.

– Pour qui te prends-tu, sale môme, pour faire pleurer ma fille ? Sais-tu seulement qui nous sommes ?

– On a déjà fait les présentations, oui. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si Éléna est mauvaise perdante.

Elle me décrocha une seconde gifle en criant :

– De quel droit oses-tu me répondre de la sorte ? Que je ne t'avise plus de revoir ma fille !

Quelle joyeuse fête, dîtes-moi... Sous les regards meurtriers que me jetaient les invités de l'Océane, je ne pus que faire demi-tour et quitter le pont. Inutile d'envenimer plus la situation. J'attrapai la main de Safran et retournai à l'intérieur du bateau en ignorant les remarques sur les enfants du bas-peuple que lançaient les dames en notre direction.

Deux longs couloirs plus tard, Safran n'avait toujours pas lâché mon bras. Elle détestait vraiment ce genre de situation qui devait lui rappeler un peu ce qu'elle avait subi à Jadielle. Le bateau était beaucoup plus grand que prévu et je n'étais pas sûr de savoir par où j'étais réellement venu. Au vue du nombre d'escalier que j'avais dû utiliser, l'Océane devait bien être pourvue d'au moins trois étages. Je remarquai alors que quelqu'un nous suivait depuis quelques temps, je me retournai rapidement sur cette simple impression et la personne en question se cacha derrière un angle. Sans même s'apercevoir que sa robe rose dépassait largement à l'intérieur du couloir. Safran regardait pour comprendre la raison pour laquelle je m'étais soudainement arrêté et l'aperçut également. Je soupirai et dis à l'intention de la fillette :

– Pas la peine de te cacher Éléna ! Si tu veux nous dire quelque chose, viens simplement !

Je pus voir qu'elle avait sursauté, pensant sans doute que son camouflage était parfait, mais elle se plaça finalement à notre vue et nous regarda d'un air sévère. Elle s'avança rapidement vers nous et se mit devant moi.

– Désolée pour ce qui s'est passé. annonça-elle sans me regarder. Tu as été grondé à cause de moi...

– … Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre à t'excuser.

– Si rustre ! On m'a quand même appris les bonnes manières ! Je sais reconnaître mes fautes quand il le faut ! Et pour m'excuser, je vais vous accorder l'honneur de ma présence à vos côtés.

Autrement dit, elle voulait rester avec nous. Mais quelle manière arrogante d'annoncer la chose.

– Fais comme tu veux... répondis-je d'un air désintéressé avant de repartir vers le bout du couloir.

Elle poussa un mignon grognement qu'un fille de son rang n'était pas sensée pouvoir faire et se dépêcha de se placer devant moi pour me barrer la route.

– Sois plus reconnaissant au moins !

Je soupirai et lui caressai la tête de ma main droite.

– Oui, oui. Bonne fille.

Elle rougit et retira rapidement ma main avant de faire quelques pas en arrière pour s'éloigner et tomba sur les fesses se prenant les pieds entre eux. Je lui tendis cette même main pour l'aider à se relever qu'elle refusa en se relevant seule. Elle épousseta sa robe et me fixa droit dans les yeux, toujours les joues rouges.

– Ne me touche pas ! gronda-elle dans une voix qu'elle voulait sans doute moins gênée.

– Très bien princesse, répondis-je sarcastiquement en tentant de contrôler ma colère.

Elle ne trouva rien à dire donc nous continuâmes à marcher dans ce couloir en cherchant à atteindre notre destination. Le silence ne dura pas longtemps, trois secondes plus tard, Éléna recommençait déjà à parler.

– Vous allez où au fait ? demanda-elle à Safran.

Safran haussa les épaules et me regarda. Il était vrai que je ne lui avais pas dit. Elle devait vraiment me faire confiance pour me suivre ainsi sans poser aucune question. Je répondis donc à sa place :

– On cherche la cabine du capitaine.

L'homme en question était sensé m'offrir une CS, un genre de CT utilisable plusieurs fois ayant des effets pratiques sur l'environnement. Celle-ci devrait apprendre à mes Pokémon à utiliser Coupe, une attaque qui sera bien plus pratique que la Griffe de Flouz en combat comme sur le terrain. La petite noble sembla soudainement contente, elle s'empressa vite de nous expliquer pourquoi :

– Ah, je sais où elle est ! J'y étais allé le premier jour avec Maman pour le voir. Maman dit qu'il faut toujours remercier les gens qui nous rendent service.

Tout en disant ça, elle indiquait du doigt le côté du couloir dont nous venions, me faisant comprendre que j'avançai dans la mauvaise direction. Moi et mon sens de l'orientation...

– Dans ce cas, merci de nous guider.

Elle hocha la tête rapidement et commença à faire demi-tour. Sur le chemin, elle nous racontait toute sa vie avec entrain. La vie gâtée d'une ancienne princesse ne m'intéressait pas vraiment donc je ne lui portais pas beaucoup d'attention mais Safran semblait captivée par ses récits au point de surpasser sa timidité pour poser des questions. Éléna avait vite compris quel genre de choses impressionnait Safran et se faisait un plaisir de les énumérer pour la faire réagir. Elle me semblait tout à coup beaucoup plus mignonne et chaleureuse que la pimbêche du pont malgré le fait qu'elle ne faisait que se vanter de sa richesse. Lorsqu'elle essayait de me parler directement, elle était beaucoup plus hautaine et énervante étrangement. Je me dis que ce devait être une protection émotionnelle qu'elle se forçait à vêtir. Mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle n'était comme ça uniquement avec moi.

Nous avions encore monté d'un étage et d'autres couloirs s'offraient à nous.

– Le capitaine se trouve juste après cet angle. Venez ! nous dit Éléna avant de commencer à courir vers l'endroit indiqué.

Elle était plutôt forte pour réussir à courir avec cet accoutrement. Elle disparut dans l'autre partie du couloir et réapparut aussitôt, projetée en arrière et tomba sur les fesses. Je courus vers elle pour lui tendre une main mais ce ne fut pas la mienne qui l'aida à se relever. De l'autre côté du couloir, un autre dresseur aux cheveux bruns et à l'air arrogant lançait un sourire prédateur à la princesse tout en l'aidant à se relever. Une fois debout, elle rejoignit Safran derrière moi, les joues rougissantes. Ce ne fut qu'à ce moment que le jeune homme me vit :

– Red ? Mais comment es-tu monté à bord de ce bateau ?

– Je pourrais te renvoyer la question. Ils n'ont pas l'air d'accepter n'importe qui par ici.

J'entendis derrière moi Éléna demander à Safran si nous le connaissions tandis que mon rival me regardait avec un sourire insolent.

– Dois-je te rappeler qui est mon grand-père, minable ? Je ne me suis pas faufiler illégalement ici comme tu as l'air de l'avoir fait.

Je m'apprêtai à répondre quand Éléna se plaça entre nous deux. Elle toisait Blue rapidement et dit :

– J'exige d'entendre tes excuses pour m'avoir poussé !

Blue l'ignora et me dit :

– C'est qui celle-là ? Une nouvelle recrue ? Tu es sensé entraîner tes Pokémon, pas construire un harem.

Pourquoi un enfant de son âge connaissait-il un tel mot ? Je me demandais si la pratique était répandue sous le règne du Roi Audric et qu'il en avait entendu parler par son grand-père. Me rappelant qu'Éléna était la princesse, je me posai même des questions sur son origine avant de décider qu'il ne servait à rien de réfléchir à tout ça.

– Serait-ce de la jalousie que j'entends, Blue ? fanfaronnai-je avant d'être coupé par Éléna qui n'avait pas appréciée d'être ignorée.

– Je suis Éléna de Tyr ! Et j'exige des excuses !

Blue parut surpris. Il connaissait ce nom, il me regarda en se demandant si je savais qui était avec moi et, lorsque je hochai la tête, la fillette avait pris un peu plus d'importance à ses yeux. Juste assez pour ne plus être ignorée en tout cas.

– Et je suis Blue Chen, Mademoiselle de Tyr.

Malgré les mots polis, il n'avait pas un moment perdu sa fierté ni son orgueil. La princesse l'avait ressentit et en était visiblement contrariée. Elle se tourna vers moi avec des yeux luisants. Ce devait être terrible de voir quelqu'un qui n'obéisse pas à tous ses ordres. Je retins cette remarque et m'adressa à Blue :

– Excuse-toi simplement Blue. Petit-fils du Prof Chen ou pas, tu vas être mal vu si tu fais pleurer Éléna.

– Ouais, ouais. Désolé. Mais, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu es monté à bord de l'Océane.

– Désolé Éléna, je pense que tu n'auras pas mieux de lui, expliquai-je avant de répondre à mon rival. J'ai simplement rendu un petit service à quelqu'un.

– Et ta recherche pour le Pokédex, ça avance ?

Il y eut un petit silence. Je n'aimais pas ça, mais Blue avait de l'avance sur moi à ce niveau là.

– J'ai mes trois seuls Pokémon ici. Je préfère la qualité à la quantité.

– Pff, c'est pour ça que tu ne seras jamais un aussi bon dresseur que moi. J'en ai déjà attrapé plus de quarante de mon côté, et ça ne m'empêche pas d'être le meilleur dresseur.

– Je veux bien voir ça. dis-je en empoignant une Pokéball.

– Maintenant ? Tu vas être servi, minable.

Le couloir était suffisamment large pour faire combattre des petits Pokémon et assez haut pour que Dardargnan soit hors de portée d'attaque dans les airs. Nous lançâmes nos Pokéballs en même temps et les deux Pokémon qui en sortirent semblaient content de pouvoir s'affronter à nouveau. Blue avait choisi son Roucoups et moi, Carabaffe. Ils se regardèrent quelques instants et se saluèrent du regard avec respect.

– Tu sors directement ton Carabaffe, minable ? Je pensais que tu gardais le meilleur pour la fin.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il te fait dire que ce n'est pas le cas, Blue ? répondis-je avant de recevoir un jet d'eau en pleine figure. Désolé Carabaffe, je ne disais pas ça pour toi.

Mon rival éclata d'un rire moqueur avant d'ordonner la première attaque. L'oiseau se jeta toutes griffes en avant et Carabaffe l'intercepta d'un jet d'eau d'une puissance bien supérieure à celui que je m'étais pris sur le visage. La pression de l'eau était vraiment élevée et forçait le Roucoups à battre en retraite. Il envoya une attaque Jet de Sable dont l'effet ne fut pas d'aveugler mon Pokémon à l'aide de sable, celui ci n'étant pas présent dans le bateau, mais pour disperser l'eau à grand coup de battements d'ailes. Le couloir dans lequel nous nous battions n'était pas assez large pour que le Roucoups puisse effectuer son attaque Tornade. L'adversaire de Carabaffe était grandement désavantagé par le terrain et il ne fallut que quelques Bulles d'O bien placées pour que le volatile ne soit plus en état de se battre. Blue le remit dans sa balle avant qu'il ne soit trop tard tandis que Carabaffe savourait bruyamment sa victoire contre son plus récurent rival.

– Aussi, tu envoies ton premier Pokémon dès le début. se plaignit Blue. C'est comme si je sortais directement Herbizarre !

– Très bien, soupirai-je en rappelant Carabaffe. Je ne l'utiliserais plus jusqu'à ce que tu battes tous mes autres Pokémon. Je n'ai pas besoin de lui pour te vaincre de toute manière.

L'air visiblement énervé par ma remarque, il jeta sa seconde Pokéball. Un Rattatac en sortit. C'était bête, depuis l'incident du Mont Sélénite, Carabaffe voulait affronter les Rattatac pour prouver sa supériorité sur cette race. Mais j'allais devoir me passer de lui cette fois. J'allais le faire combattre mon seul Pokémon qui n'en avait jamais affronté.

– Flouz, à toi !

Dans un miaulement déterminé à l'idée de déchiqueter son adversaire, la Miaouss se mit en position de combat.

– Flouz ? s'étonna Blue. Tu as appelé ton Miaouss Flouz ?

– Je l'ai prise à la Pension, je n'ai pas eu le choix du surnom.

– Ouais, je connais ce problème. dit-il après quelques secondes de silence. On va voir s'il se débrouille. Rattatac, Vive-Attaque !

Le rat géant courut vers Flouz qui se préparait à l'intercepter de ses griffes. Le choc fut plus brutal qu'elle ne le pensait, elle fut projetée vers l'arrière sans avoir eu l'occasion de planter ses griffes dans la chair du Rattatac et alla s'écraser contre un mur. Elle atterrit tout de même sur ses pattes et lança l'assaut aussitôt dans un bruyant rugissement qui figea son adversaire sur place. Elle enchaîna un grand nombre de coup de griffes avant que son adversaire n'ait le temps de répliquer. Celui-ci finit par la repousser d'un grand coup de flanc avant de l'attraper entre ses dents et de la mordre de manière apparemment très douloureuse. J'étais en train de me demander si je devais la rappeler quand Flouz ouvrit la bouche de son opposant par la force. Elle lui avait mordu le museau pour le faire desserrer les mâchoires et l'avait griffé à l'intérieur de la bouche lorsqu'elle eut plus de mobilité. Elle sortit ensuite de la bouche et, sans se soucier de l'énorme blessure sur son ventre, continua à le frapper jusqu'à qu'il ne tienne plus debout. Lorsque Blue rappela son Rattatac, j'en fis de même avec Flouz après lui avoir administrer deux Potions.

– Pour un Pokémon de Pension, il se débrouille bien ton Miaouss.

– L'entraînement, ça aide ! rétorquai-je simplement.

– Bon, cette fois, j'ai confiance. Tu vas regretter de t'être moquer de ma Abra la dernière fois. dit-il en se préparant à jeter sa Pokéball. Tu vas réutiliser ton Paras ?

Il ouvrit sa Pokéball et la forme évolué de son Abra en sortit. Le Kadabra murmura son nom en pointant sa cuillère vers moi. Sans répondre à mon rival, j'envoyai mon troisième Pokémon au combat. Comprenant qu'il allait poser la question en voyant Dardargnan, je me forçai à lui dire :

– Paras est mort contre Ondine. Une remarque la-dessus et je te tue.

Il y eut un petit silence et Blue m'annonça :

– Ce n'était pas mon intention. Désolé pour ton Paras.

Pas autant que moi. Mais nous étions encore en plein combat et les deux Pokémon n'attendaient que nos ordres. Une fois de plus, Blue prit l'initiative :

– Kadabra, Choc Mental !

Le grand Pokémon jaune fit un geste circulaire avec sa cuillère créant ainsi une plaque blanche ronde, semblable à celle du Papilusion, qu'il envoya sur Dardargnan. La guêpe fit un mouvement de côté pour esquiver l'attaque mais l'une de ses ailes fut touché à cause du manque d'espace dans le couloir. Il chuta et tomba au sol avant de se redresser péniblement. C'était la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans un tel état après une seule attaque. Blue ne plaisantait pas, son Kadabra était fort. Mais il n'avait pas vu que, pendant sa chute, le dard principal de Dardargnan avait continué de luire et que l'attaque était prête. Il décolla rapidement et lança le premier dard vers son adversaire qui le reçu en pleine tête. Il s'effondra aussitôt. Dardargnan aussi, même s'il était encore conscient.

– Kadabra ! Mais je pensais que les attaques psychiques étaient efficaces contre ton Dardargnan !

– Tu ne trouves pas ça efficace ? répondis-je en lui montrant mon Pokémon au sol tandis que je me dirigeai vers lui, deux Potions à la main.

Je n'eus qu'un grognement en guise de réponse et lorsque Dardargnan fut à nouveau sur pied, il envoya son dernier Pokémon. Le Herbizarre passa aussitôt à l'attaque. Il lança ses lianes vers mon Pokémon qui les évita du mieux qu'il le pouvait par la voie des airs. Il se fit fouetter deux fois sans que cela n'eut l'air de le déranger avant d'arriver devant son ennemi. Il commença une attaque Furie et s'enfuit sur mon ordre lorsque le Pokémon Plante se préparait à répliquer. Les lianes du Herbizarre arrivèrent enfin à capturer ma guêpe en serrant son tronc mais son dard avait fini de se charger et une nouvelle lance de lumière vint abattre sur le Pokémon de Blue. Celui-ci se releva et la seconde attaque se déclencha. Cette fois encore, Blue avait perdu le match. Fier de moi, je rappelai Dardargnan dans ma Pokéball. Mon rival avait récupéré son premier Pokémon et attrapa une nouvelle Pokéball de sa ceinture.

– Je ne peux pas perdre. Pas contre toi ! Pas encore !

– Tu as un cinquième Pokémon ? m'étonnai-je.

– La même chose que ton Miaouss, il vient de la Pension et a un surnom pourri.

– Dans ce cas...

Je pris la Pokéball de Flouz et l'envoyai au combat. Blue en fit de même avec son Pokémon.

– Kenny, vas-y !

J'attendais avec impatience de voir quel Pokémon allait se matérialiser dans cette lumière rouge et fut surpris de voir que c'était un nouvel oiseau. Celui-ci apparut sur la zone de combat et nous fit un tour de majorette avec le légume qu'il avait dans les plumes.

– Un Canarticho ?

– Ouais, je l'ai pris parce que la vieille m'a dit qu'il était rare. Mais c'était cher payé pour un Pokémon aussi faible.

Flouz se léchait les babines devant un adversaire qu'elle avait l'air de trouver appétissant. Le Canarticho se mit en colère en cachant son poireau dans son dos, pensant que la Miaouss en avait après lui. Elle n'attendit pas mes ordres pour se lancer en chasse. L'oiseau prit soudainement peur et commença à courir, excitant encore plus la chatte qui avait l'air de savourer la torture mentale qu'elle lui faisait subir. Blue soupira et rappela son Pokémon, conscient d'avoir fait l'erreur de sa vie de l'envoyer pendant ce combat.

– Il sert vraiment à rien celui-là. Mon grand-père m'a toujours dit qu'il n'existait pas de Pokémon faible. Je crois que je peux lui prouver le contraire.

_Déjà fait._ pensai-je en me rappelant du Magicarpe sur la plage du Bourg Palette. Il continua :

– Je pense que je vais aller le rendre à la Pension. Je ne peux pas m'encombrer de lui si je veux devenir Maître Pokémon.

– Pas marrant, dis-je sans m'en rendre compte.

– Ce n'est pas une blague, je vais vraiment aller le jeter.

La réplique suivante me vint instantanément :

– C'est ta façon de faire qui n'est pas marrante. Je te propose un défi.

Il fronça les sourcils et attendit que je continue. Je ne me fit pas prier :

– Donne-moi ton Canarticho et, en échange, je te promets que je battrai l'un de tes Pokémon avec lui la prochaine fois que l'on se verra.

– Et pourquoi je t'offrirai l'un de mes Pokémon, minable ?

– Parce qu'abandonner un Pokémon est interdit et que la Pension est payante. De plus, je pourrais te prouver qu'il n'est pas inutile et je serais peut-être enclin à te le rendre plus tard si tu changes d'avis.

– Pff, comme tu veux. grogna-il en me jetant sa Pokéball. Je comptais vraiment le jeter et, comme tu dis, ça me fait économiser quelques pokédollars.

J'attrapai la balle en vol en priant pour ne pas la rater et la plaçai à ma ceinture. Blue se rapprocha alors de moi et conclut :

– Ne te vante pas trop de ta victoire, minable ! La prochaine fois, ça ne sera pas pareil. Et puis... Je te ferais comprendre que ce Canarticho est inutile au combat.

– La situation ne changera pas. Je te serais toujours supérieur. lui soufflai-je tandis qu'il passait à côté de moi.

– On verra ça, minable !

Il partit sans même jeter un regard aux demoiselles derrière moi. Safran tenta de lui dire au revoir mais il l'ignora totalement. Éléna l'avait juste fixé jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de notre vue. Une fois seuls, elle recommença à parler :

– C'était le petit-fils du professeur Chen ? demanda-elle avant de continuer lorsque j'acquiesçai. Ouah, quelle chance de l'avoir rencontrer.

– Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est une chance de le connaître personnellement...

Éléna prit un air affligé et j'entendis Safran lui souffler pas assez discrètement :

– Il dit ça mais, en fait, ils sont bons amis tout les deux.

– Vous connaissez aussi le professeur ? s'exclama-elle alors.

– Moi, oui, répondis-je en me rappelant que Safran ne l'avait jamais vu. Carabaffe est l'un de ses cadeaux.

– Quelle chance !

Les yeux d'Éléna étaient remplis d'étoiles ce qui provoquait mon incompréhension totale.

– Tu apprécies tant que ça le professeur Chen ?

– Oui, bien sûr ! C'est la seconde personne que j'admire le plus après Léo. Je voudrais être scientifique moi aussi...

Une princesse scientifique ? Je ne m'attendais pas à celle-là. Je me retins de dire que j'avais rencontré Léo de peur d'allonger la conversation davantage. Cette fille ne s'arrêtait jamais de parler. Où était donc passé sa fierté de noble ? Une forte voix résonna dans tout le bateau nous faisant d'abord sursauter puis paniquer :

– À tous les passagers ne souhaitant pas franchir la mer, l'Océane va bientôt lever l'ancre. Veuillez quittez le bateau immédiatement.

* * *

_Et une nouvelle blonde dans le harem de Red, une !_

_Et un Pokémon volé au rival, un ! ^^_


	18. Carmin sur Mer

Trop tôt. Beaucoup trop tôt. Je pensais que le bateau attendrait que l'on sorte avant de partir. Maintenant que j'y pensais, c'était plutôt stupide. Je n'aurais pas dû passer autant de temps à errer sans demander mon chemin. Le combat contre Blue m'avait également fait perdre du temps. La meilleure solution était de courir vers la sortie mais partir sans la CS pourrait m'empêcher de finir mon voyage.

– On devrait sortir, non ? me demanda Safran de sa toute petite voix.

Non, mais comment le lui expliquer ? Je n'ai, pour elle, aucune raison de voir le capitaine à ce point.

– Pourquoi êtes vous si nerveux ? s'étonna Éléna. Vous ne voulez pas faire le voyage ? Vous avez un ticket, non ?

– Voyage ? Vers où ? Parmanie ? Cramois'Île ?

Après tout, je pouvais toujours rejoindre Carmin sur Mer par l'une de ces villes et cela me procurerait un peu plus d'expérience. Mes questions la firent sourire.

– Vous ne savez pas ? L'Océane nous pose à Oliville.

Oliville ? Mais ce n'était même pas dans le Kanto ! Un voyage vers Johto me tenterait bien mais je voulais finir la ligue du Kanto avant cela.

– À supposer que l'on reste à bord, combien de temps mettra le voyage et est-ce qu'un retour est possible ?

– Maman a dit que le bateau revenait l'an prochain. On part pour s'installer là-bas. Maman veut aller dans un endroit où on ne nous connaît pas.

Tiens ? Et leur fierté de la famille royale alors ? Je me doutais que faire partie de la famille d'un ancien roi détesté par la population ne devait pas être facile hors de ce genre de fêtes bourgeoises.

– Pourquoi ne pas être parti plus tôt dans ce cas ?

– … Les frontières maritimes que Papa avait coupé pour préserver son royaume n'ont été ouvertes que cette année par le Conseil des 4.

– Je vois. Raison de plus pour ne pas rester alors. J'imagine que le ticket ne servira pas pour le retour et qu'il ne doit pas être donné...

Safran et Éléna se préparèrent à faire demi-tour lorsque je les en empêchai :

– Attendez, il faut encore que je voie le capitaine !

– Pourquoi ? C'est un peu tard pour le saluer. s'exclama Éléna.

– Je... répondis-je en cherchant ma réponse au même instant. J'ai entendu dire que le capitaine maîtrisait la technique Coupe et j'ai toujours voulu la voir...

Pas trop mal. Je pourrais me servir de la même excuse devant le capitaine. Les deux fillettes me jetèrent un regard signifiant clairement 'Ah bon ?' mais ne firent pas plus de commentaires. Je me dirigea alors vers le dernier escalier qui menait à un couloir à porte unique. Je l'ouvris après avoir frappé trois coups rapides et pénétrai à l'intérieur de la pièce. Derrière l'unique bureau se tenait un vieil homme en costume de marin. Son teint était beaucoup trop pâle pour dire qu'il était en bonne santé. Les deux filles me suivirent dans la pièce et le capitaine fronça ses sourcils se demandant sans doute ce que l'on pouvait lui vouloir. Il fut le premier à prendre la parole :

– Vous n'avez pas l'air d'être des invités du bateau... Je peux faire quelque chose pour vous ?

– Vous êtes le capitaine ? J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez le seul à maîtriser la technique Coupe et, en tant que dresseur, ce serait un honneur de la voir à l'œuvre.

Il prit une longue inspiration avant de répondre.

– Le dresseur d'avant toi venait pour les mêmes raisons. Je ne sais pas d'où viennent ces rumeurs mais, en effet, mes Pokémon maîtrisent cette attaque. Je vais te dire la même chose qu'à lui. Comme tu le voies, je ne suis pas en grande forme et je n'ai pas le temps de faire une démonstration. J'ai un bateau à commander.

Je comptais insister mais le regard à la fois fort et faible du vieux marin m'en empêcha. Une robe rose passa devant moi et se mit devant le bureau du capitaine.

– Excusez-moi, mais il doit descendre du bateau avant qu'il ne parte et il voulait à tout prix voir votre technique. Vous ne pouvez pas faire quelque chose pour lui ?

– Si c'est vrai, il devrait se dépêcher de quitter l'Océane. Le message servait également d'ordre aux marins de démarrer le navire...

À la fin de sa phrase, il plissa les yeux comme pour mieux voir la fillette qui lui parlait et la reconnut. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de s'excuser.

– Dans ce cas, annulez cet ordre. Le départ peut être retardé de quelques minutes ! Et puis, vous n'aurez pas une CT ou autre si vous ne voulez pas lui montrer ?

Le capitaine murmura le nom de l'ancienne famille royale me confirmant qu'il savait à qui il avait affaire. Dans le cas contraire, je ne pensais pas qu'il laisserait une enfant lui dicter ce qu'il devait faire.

– L'ordre ne peut être annulé qu'en cas de force majeure, Mademoiselle de Tyr. Le fait qu'il ne descende pas à temps n'en est pas un. Quand à la CS... où l'ai-je mise déjà ?

Il se leva doucement et commença à fouiller les tiroirs des commodes derrière lui. Plusieurs minutes après, il trouva enfin le disque qu'il tendit à la princesse. Elle me l'offrit aussitôt avec un grand sourire satisfait et le capitaine entama les explications avant que je n'ai le temps de la remercier.

– Une CS peut s'utiliser plusieurs fois sans disparaître comme les CT. C'est un objet rare, ne le perds pas ! Allez, filez maintenant ! Le bateau va partir très bientôt !

– Oui. Merci beaucoup Monsieur !

Nous fîmes demi-tour en commençâmes à courir. Enfin, j'aurais bien voulu. Éléna était grandement ralentie par sa robe et Safran n'était pas une personne très sportive non plus. Le rythme de course était donc plutôt lent mais nous finîmes par arriver à l'entrée principale.

– Le bateau est déjà en route, impossible de sortir, gamin.

– Désolé, mais je ne veux pas aller à Oliville. Laissez-moi descendre !

– Sais-tu le nombre de personnes qui aimeraient être à ta place en ce moment ? Retourne avec ta famille. Et, si tu as tant envie de partir, t'as qu'à te jeter du pont !

– Oui ! m'exclamai-je. Bonne idée !

Je me retournai et fonçai vers l'endroit où avait eu lieu la fête, suivi de près par Éléna et Safran tandis que le marin me criait qu'il plaisantait.

Le pont était moins peuplé que la première fois que j'y étais venu mais quelques gens savouraient le départ à l'air libre. À peine arrivés, nous fûmes interceptés par une femme que je reconnus comme étant la mère d'Éléna. Dire que j'étais devant une reine...

– Éléna ! Où étais-tu passée ? Je t'ai cherché partout ! couina-elle d'une voix exagérée avant de m'apercevoir. Toi ! Ne t'avais-je pas dit de ne pas t'approcher d'elle ? Tu comptais l'enlever c'est ça ?

Mais oui. Il était bien connu que tous les enfants de dix étaient de dangereux kidnappeurs. Je n'eus pas l'occasion de répondre. Éléna passa devant moi et m'attrapa la main avant de me tirer vers l'avant. Safran m'attrapa rapidement l'autre main tandis que la princesse s'expliquait plus ou moins.

– Désolée Maman. Pas maintenant.

Elle me tira ensuite après avoir défié sa mère et ne lâcha pas ma main même une fois arrivé sur le bord d'où j'étais sensé sauter. C'était haut. Suffisamment pour que je n'ai aucune envie de passer à l'acte. Je simulai un sourire et demanda à Safran :

– Prête ?

Elle secoua la tête avant d'annoncer l'ultime vérité :

– Je ne sais pas nager...

La pression sur ma main droite se fit plus forte, je me tournai alors vers Éléna qui me dit :

– Pourquoi ne restez-vous pas ? On sera tous ensemble à Oliville.

Je secouai la tête. Ce n'était pas une solution envisageable.

– Je doute que ta mère soit d'accord avec toi sur ce point. Et puis, j'ai encore beaucoup de choses à faire dans le Kanto. Beaucoup de choses à découvrir.

– Moi aussi... surenchérit Safran. Il y a des choses que je ne peux faire qu'ici... Désolée Éléna.

Je ne savais pas si elle avait quelque chose en tête ou si elle me soutenait juste mais cela ne fut pas plaisir à la princesse. Elle gonfla ses joues puérilement et grogna :

– Dans ce cas, je peux venir avec vous ?

Cette demande avait de quoi surprendre. Ma réponse fut directe et sans hésitation :

– Non. Tu as une famille ici. Et tu as été habituée à un monde opposé au notre. T'habituer à vivre comme nous risquerait d'être beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi. Et puis, ce serait vraiment du kidnapping. Et on a toujours pas trouvé comment quitter ce bateau.

– Ça ne me dérange pas de partir avec vous, je m'habituerai ! Et, je sais nager !

– La question n'est pas là. Pense à ta famille. Qu'est-ce qu'ils penseraient si tu venais à disparaître de leur vie pour arpenter les routes dangereuses aux côtés d'inconnus ?

– Safran te suis bien, elle... conclut-elle dans une moue boudeuse.

– Safran... n'a pas d'autres choix que de me suivre... énonçai-je lentement.

– Tu as la chance d'encore avoir ta famille, enchaîna la suscitée. Ne t'en sépare jamais.

La petite noble ne trouva rien à redire. Le port continuait à s'éloigner mais nous le voyons encore. Il fallait sauter maintenant. J'empoignai une Pokéball et en libérant son occupant.

– Cara ?

– Carabaffe, tu serais capable d'empêcher Safran de se noyer si on sautait du bateau ?

– Cara !

Je caressai son crâne en le remerciant et me tournai vers Safran.

– Ça, c'est réglé. Fais juste confiance à Carabaffe.

Elle hocha la tête et Carabaffe sauta le premier du pont sans aucune hésitation. Safran plaça ses deux mains sur la barre de sécurité et trembla. Je soupirai :

– Tu me fais confiance ? Ferme les yeux et ne bouge pas !

Elle s'exécuta immédiatement et se tint droite sans cesser de trembler. Je m'approchai d'elle et la saisit d'une main sous les jambes, l'autre dans le dos. Elle ouvrit rapidement les yeux en couinant quelque chose toute rouge.

– Ferme les yeux ! ordonnai-je.

Elle tremblait de plus belle, comprenant ce que j'allais faire et obéit. Je hurlai à l'attention de mon Pokémon :

– Je compte sur toi Carabaffe !

Je lançai Safran par dessus bord aussi loin que possible, ce qui n'était pas très loin au vu du peu de force dont je disposais et l'entendis crier jusqu'à toucher l'eau. J'ouvris une autre Pokéball pour demander de l'aide au nouvel arrivant :

– Canarticho ?

– Oui, salut Kenny. Je suis ton nouveau maître pour quelques temps.

– Nard ! s'exclama-il en tournant la tête.

J'aurais peut-être dû garder Safran plus longtemps pour le comprendre. Je m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur et demanda :

– Tu veux bien faire en sorte que le sac ne touche pas l'eau et l'emmener jusqu'au port ?

L'animal me fixa longuement sans rien dire et s'avança vers moi. Je lui tendis le sac et il en profita pour me mettre un coup de poireau. Je doutais que c'était vraiment un poireau à présent. Au vue de la douleur, j'avais plus l'impression que c'était une barre de métal repeinte aux couleurs du légume. Je fis rentrer Kenny en jurant, comprenant qu'il ne m'aiderait pas, et sortis Dardargnan. Je lui posais la même question et il accepta de bon cœur. Il s'envola avec le sac me laissant seul avec Éléna à bord de l'Océane.

– Bon... À mon tour de sauter.

Je plaçai mes mains sur le rebord et jetai un œil en bas. Je n'en avais aucune envie mais j'étais bien obligé. Je me préparai à passer par dessus bord quand je sentis une main me taper le dos. Je me retournai pour voir ce qu'Éléna voulait de moi et ne me rendit compte que trop tard que son visage était trop proche du mien. Nos lèvres s'entre-croisèrent un court instant et elle m'intima :

– Si tu passes à Oliville, viens me voir à coup sûr !. C'était ma première fois, prends tes responsabilités !

Je lui souris. Quelle enfant capricieuse. Je lui mis à nouveau ma main sur la tête et elle se contenta de rougir sans l'enlever ni défroncer ses sourcils.

– Je te le promets. Je passerai te voir quand j'irais à Johto.

Je me tournai, expirai fortement, fermai les yeux et me jetai par dessus bord, m'éloignant du bateau où était l'ancienne princesse du Kanto.

La chute fut beaucoup plus courte que je ne le pensais, l'eau, beaucoup plus froide et le courant beaucoup trop fort. À peine m'étais-je immergé que je fus entraîné de force loin du bateau. Je pouvais voir sous l'eau une multitude de Pokémon aquatique qui fuyaient le grondement que produisait le bateau sous l'eau et me maudis de ne pas avoir pensé à leur présence. J'espérai rapidement atteindre la rive avant qu'ils n'aient l'idée de se remettre en chasse. Safran devrait se débrouiller avec Carabaffe mais aucun de mes autres Pokémon ne pouvait combattre sous l'eau.

Ma priorité fut de me forcer un chemin vers la surface, ce que j'arrivai plus ou moins à faire malgré les courants qui me tapaient dans le dos en essayant de me détourner de mon objectif. Après avoir repéré l'endroit où était le port, trop éloigné à mon goût, je me dirigeai vers là-bas par la voie sous-marine, plus praticable. Pendant l'une de mes récupérations d'oxygène forcées, je m'aperçus plus tard que j'avais parcouru la moitié du chemin. Je pouvais voir, sur le quai, la silhouette volante de Dardargnan mais aucun signe de Safran. Je ne m'inquiétai tout de même pas trop, sachant que je l'avais laissée avec l'un de mes meilleurs Pokémon.

En plongeant une nouvelle fois, j'eus la mauvaise surprise de me retrouver face à un adversaire apparemment attiré par le gros morceau de viande que je représentais à ses yeux. Heureusement pour moi, c'était également un Magicarpe. Je continuai à nager en ignorant la bête lorsque je ressentis un grand coup dans mon ventre me forçant à avaler de l'eau. Je remontai aussitôt à la surface pour cracher ce que j'avais ingurgité et replongeai pour voir la menace. Rien d'autre que ce Magicarpe qui me fixait avec des yeux stupides.

Je me rendis compte qu'il était bien mon adversaire lorsqu'il fonça furieusement sur moi. En le voyant, je me dis que ce n'était pas bien grave car ce n'était qu'un Magicarpe, le plus faible de tous les Pokémon. Puis, je me rappelai de l'impact sur mon ventre qui me faisait encore souffrir. Non, cet adversaire n'était pas à prendre à la légère ainsi désarmé. Je plaçai mes bras en avant afin d'arrêter la charge du gros poisson. Mes deux mains s'agrippèrent à sa peau écailleuse mais glissèrent sans parvenir à l'arrêter. J'essayai alors d'esquiver le coup en remontant à la surface et récupérer un peu d'air au passage mais le Magicarpe me heurta au menton, me faisant cracher un peu de sang qui flottait à présent autour de moi. Malgré le léger craquement qu'avait fait mon cou, je pensais qu'il n'y avait rien de vraiment grave. Je respirai un grand coup à la surface en remuant des jambes parce qu'il les attaquait et repartis me battre. Je tentai un coup de poing mais le poisson rouge était plus rapide que ma molle main qu'il contourna aisément afin de frapper mon bras. Un autre coup me parvint dans le dos. En me retournant, je m'aperçus qu'un second Magicarpe était vraiment se joindre au festin. Et d'après la tâche rougeâtre que je voyais au loin, il avait invité des copains.

Devais-je essayer de sortir mes Pokémon malgré mon immersion ? Ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait mais un peu de logique me faisait comprendre que cela ne servira à rien, à moins de les utiliser comme bouclier. Et je ne me rabaisserai pas à ça. Flouz était un chat donc, je doutais fortement de ses capacités à combattre sous l'eau. Quand à Kenny... Même sur terre, il n'avait pas l'air prêt à m'obéir. Et puis, ses ailes absorbaient sans doute l'eau de la même manière que Dardargnan. Je n'avais plus aucun choix, je devais simplement encaisser en espérant qu'ils ne trouvent mieux à faire. Je remontai à la surface et tentai de rejoindre le port mais les Magicarpe eurent vite fait de me rattraper. Ils sautèrent tous sur mon dos afin de m'entraîner dans les profondeurs. Ils avaient compris que je ne pouvais pas respirer sous l'eau et utilisaient ce fait à leur avantage. Je m'étais retourné pour les enlever un par un mais il en revenait sans cesse. Et ceux en train de me marteler le dos n'arrangeaient pas les choses. Nous étions loin sous l'eau à présent et l'oxygène me manquait. J'avais cessé d'espérer lorsque le banc de Magicarpe devant moi explosa en de nombreux morceaux dont plusieurs vinrent se coller contre mon visage. Une tortue bleue traversa le nuage de sang pendant que j'avalais cette eau souillée, ne pouvant retenir plus longtemps ma respiration. L'ignoble goût dans ma bouche me força à recracher ce qui me fit en avaler davantage. Je ne tenais plus, je n'avais plus assez de forces dans mes membres pour nager vers la surface. J'essayai tout de même et la dernière chose que j'entendis fut des explosions dans mon dos. Mes dernières pensées furent remplies d'ironie. Je voulais devenir Maître Pokémon, j'ai été tué par des Magicarpe... Il ne devait pas exister mort plus ridicule.

L'air pénétrait dans ma bouche en même temps que les mots rentraient dans mes oreilles :

– Non, je suis sûre qu'un jet d'eau sur le visage ne le réveillera pas ! … Je ne profite pas de la situation ! C'est ce qu'avait fait Diane et ça avait marché ! … Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

Je sentais à nouveau que quelqu'un m'insufflait de l'oxygène par voie orale. Je me mis sur le côté et cracha une eau rouge sur le quai principal de Carmin sur Mer. Je me mis ensuite en position assise avant d'être amené à me recoucher de force. Safran venait de me sauter dessus en pleurant. Je l'enlaçai tendrement et un rire nerveux s'échappa de ma gorge.

– Je crois que je ne remettrai plus jamais les pieds dans l'eau à l'avenir...

Je n'eus que des sanglots en guise de réponse. Une remontée d'eau se manifesta à nouveau et je dus pousser Safran pour la relâcher sans l'éclabousser. Je jetai un œil vers elle et m'aperçus que Carabaffe était juste derrière. Il semblait content, il me lança d'un air enjoué :

– Carabaffe ?!

– Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un maître-nageur ? me traduisit Safran.

– Cara ! s'indigna-il.

Elle secoua la tête et inspira avant de me crier en fermant les yeux :

– Est-ce que j'ai l'air d'un putain de maître-nageur ?

Les larmes dans les yeux de Safran provoquèrent l'hilarité du Pokémon. Je soupirai en le regardant :

– Je t'ai déjà dit de surveiller ton langage Carabaffe ! Sa première traduction était tout à fait potable !

– Mais pas exacte ! me corrigea-il dans un sourire par l'intermédiaire de la fillette.

Cela me fit rire et Safran y vit probablement un geste visant à l'encourager au vu de sa mine boudeuse. Je me relevai et Safran en fit de même. Je dis :

– Merci encore Carabaffe ! Sans toi, je serais vraiment perdu.

– Cara ! approuva-il sans la moindre modestie.

Safran commença à pleurer bruyamment et s'expliqua entre deux sanglots :

– C'est de ma faute ! Si je t'avais laissé Carabaffe, ça ne serait pas arrivé !

– Et tu te serais noyée ! C'est pire !

– Mais si je n'avais pas été là, tu n'aurais eu aucun problème.

– Si tu n'avais pas été là, je serais mort noyé, Safran.

– Mais, je...

J'interrompis sa phrase rapidement, las de l'entendre se lamenter à ce sujet. Je fis un grand pas vers elle, la saisis et l'embrassai. Elle était dure sous le coup de la surprise mais ses traits se défigèrent rapidement, signe qu'elle acceptait mon baiser. Ses larmes vinrent se mélanger à l'eau salée dont étaient recouvertes mes joues. Lorsque je détachai enfin mon visage du sien, je lui annonçai :

– Arrête de dire des choses comme ça. Je ne regretterai jamais de t'avoir prise à mes côtés.

Le visage de Safran était totalement rouge. Je voulus dire autre chose, voire l'embrasser de nouveau mais la première chose qui me vint fut un éternuement. J'avais vite fait de finir mon étreinte autour de Safran pour éviter de lui arroser le visage et Carabaffe trouva la situation encore plus hilarante. Je lui jetai un regard furieux qui n'altéra en rien son fou rire. Vexé, je le remis dans sa Pokéball.

Safran s'approcha de moi, l'air inquiète, et demanda :

– On retourne au Centre Pokémon ?

Je hochai la tête. Elle s'avança vers moi et me tendit une Pokéball. Je la regardai sans comprendre et elle dit :

– J'ai rentré Dardargnan pour qu'il se repose. Il a aidé à te sortir de l'eau et était épuisé...

– Ah, merci, répondis-je en saisissant l'objet.

Je répétai mes remerciements à l'intention de la balle en espérant qu'il m'entende.

Le chemin vers le Centre Pokémon fut plus rapide qu'à l'allée malgré le fait que j'avais insisté pour aller acheter des Anti-Para et de nouvelles Potions au magasin en prévision du combat contre le Major Bob. L'infirmière Joëlle m'accueillit avec des yeux sceptiques :

– Hier tu arrives en sang et aujourd'hui, trempé et blessé. Qu'est-ce que ce sera demain ?

J'étais un peu étonné qu'elle se souvienne de moi puis me dit qu'on ne devait pas oublié un enfant ensanglanté du jour au lendemain. Je lui souris et répondis du tac au tac :

– Étant donné que je vais à l'Arène de Carmin sur Mer, je pense électrocuté.

Ma blague ne sembla pas la faire rire, au contraire, elle afficha une mine sombre :

– Tu devrais faire attention à toi à ton âge, dit-elle en prenant mes Pokéballs pour les placer sur la machine.

– Je fais de mon mieux, lui assurai-je.

– On dirait que ce n'est pas assez... Tu veux utiliser la Machine de Soin ?

– S'il vous plaît...

Elle ouvrit le comptoir et me laissa me régénérer. Le rhume était guéri mais quelques gouttes circulaient encore le long de mon corps et mes habits n'étaient pas secs. Je jurai silencieusement. Je voulais aller affronter le Champion de Carmin sur Mer immédiatement mais si c'était comme à Azuria, j'allais devoir attendre le lendemain. L'infirmière rentra dans la chambre avec des habits de rechange et me sourit :

– Je te rendrai tes habits dans un instant. Pour l'instant, mets ça.

– Un instant ? J'avais dû attendre un jour à Azuria ! m'étonnai-je.

– Nous sommes dans une ville où les gens viennent, le plus souvent, se soigner des attaques des Pokémon aquatiques, nous avons donc beaucoup de Pokémon Feu pour faire sécher les habits rapidement puisque la machine ne s'en charge pas.

– Je vois... dis-je en commençant à enlever mes vêtements mouillés pour les remplacer tandis que l'infirmière quittait la pièce.

Cette fois, j'avais eu droit à un T-shirt et pull blanc et un pantalon chaud de la même sombre couleur. Enfiler ces habits chauds me fit parcourir un frisson dans tout le corps. J'attendis patiemment sur le lit que l'infirmière ne revienne.

Cinq minutes plus tard, j'étais à nouveau changé et prêt à l'action. Non seulement secs, mes habits dégageaient une incroyable chaleur qui était à la limite de me brûler. Mais j'étais satisfait. D'après l'infirmière, Safran s'était également changée dans une autre pièce mais lorsque je la revis, elle avait déjà récupéré ses habits d'origine. Après avoir remercié l'infirmière Joëlle, je me dirigeai avec Safran vers l'Arène de la ville.

L'Arène de Carmin sur Mer était beaucoup plus impressionnante à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur. Deux pièces principales la composaient. Celle dans laquelle je me me trouvais était un immense endroit remplie de poubelles. Pleines pour la plupart. L'autre pièce était un simple carré dans lequel attendait le Champion. Les deux pièces étaient séparées par une immense porte métallique à l'air solide. Étaient, car un gros trou qui prouvait que la porte avait été forcé de l'extérieur se trouvait à la base de celle-ci. Sous mon regard perplexe, l'un des dresseurs de l'Arène me dit :

– Un gamin aux cheveux argentés est venu. On a voulu lui faire passer le test des poubelles... Ça ne lui a pas plus... Il a ouvert la porte d'un seul coup de poing...

L'homme semblait encore choqué. Je répliquai :

– Et vous l'avez laissé faire ?

– Non... On lui a tous envoyé nos Pokémon en même temps... Ils n'ont eu aucune chance. Pars affronter le champion, dresseur. Aucun d'entre nous n'est en état de combattre et le test ne sert à rien avec la porte dans cet état...

Je le remerciai et m'approchai de la seconde partie de l'Arène. L'homme était content de nous voir. Il nous accueillit avec entrain.

– Ah, gamin ! Je pensais que tu ne viendrais jamais !

– On dirait qu'il aurait mieux valu que ce soit l'autre qui ne vienne pas, rétorquai-je.

– Hahaha, ils t'ont déjà dit ? Ils sont choqués pour un rien aussi ! Alors, on commence ?

Je ne considérais pas l'ouverture à mains nues d'une porte métallique peut-être blindée comme rien mais passons. Il voulait se lancer directement dans le combat, j'étais d'accord avec lui. Je me plaçai de l'autre côté du terrain dessiné au sol et contrairement à ce que je pensais, aucune 'corde de ring' électrique. C'était rassurant. Il envoya son premier Pokémon qui s'avérait être un Voltorbe. Je répliquai avec Flouz. Le regard du Major Bob se plissa immédiatement.

– Ton Miaouss a l'air plutôt fort... conclut-il sans que je ne sache comment.

– Elle l'est... Flouz, Griffe !

– Voltorbe, Charge !

Tandis que mon Pokémon fonçait vers sa cible toutes griffes dehors, le Pokémon balle se mit à rouler rapidement à direction de Flouz. Celle-ci n'avait pas peur, elle s'était arrêtée et était prête à l'intercepter. Elle s'agrippa et lui et planta ses griffes dans sa... chair ? À en voir le sang qui coulait sur les cotés du Voltorbe, il semblerait que ses contours étaient de peau. Voltorbe continua tout de même à rouler, écrasant Flouz contre le sol. Elle ne lâcha pas prise pour autant. Elle continuait à frapper jusqu'à que le Major Bob réagisse.

– Grincement !

La boule tourna sur elle-même produisant, à l'aide du sol, un terrible bruit aigu qui me força, malgré la distance, à me boucher les oreilles. Le Major n'avait pas l'air dérangé par ce bruit strident. On ne pouvait pas en dire autant de Flouz. Elle avait rétracté ses griffes et la rotation du Voltorbe l'avait envoyée loin de lui. Elle se redressa difficilement tandis qu'il en profitait pour lui envoyer une onde de choc provoquée par un nouveau mouvement rapide. Elle fonçait alors sur lui en encaissant l'onde de choc et attaqua. Lorsque le Major intima un nouveau Grincement, elle rugit pour le paralyser quelques secondes qui furent suffisantes pour l'envoyer au tapis.

Flouz revint me voir, boitant presque tandis que mon adversaire rappelai son Pokémon dans un sifflement impressionné. J'étais en train d'administrer des Potions à Flouz lorsqu'il envoya son deuxième Pokémon.

– Tu gardes le Miaouss ? Je te préviens, il n'est pas aussi faible que Voltorbe !

– Ma Miaouss est une tueuse de Pikachu. répondis-je simplement. Elle n'a jamais perdu un combat contre l'un d'entre eux.

– Celui-ci n'est pas comme les autres, tu comprendras rapidement. Pikachu, Éclair !

– Flouz, tu sais quoi faire !

Elle confirma dans un miaulement. Elle fonça sur lui, le griffa avant son attaque et s'enfuit en évitant l'Éclair. Mais le Pikachu ne s'arrêta pas là. Après avoir lancé son attaque, il s'était lancé à toute vitesse vers la Miaouss. Lorsqu'elle se prépara à répliquer, il rugit et Flouz se prit son attaque de plein fouet. Il recommença ensuite à charger son énergie pendant que ma Pokémon se relevait. Elle n'avait plus le temps de l'attaquer donc elle se contenta d'esquiver l'attaque du Pokémon électrique en y laissant quelques poils. La souris électrique relança la même attaque et Flouz y vit une opportunité. Elle griffa le Pokémon adverse jusqu'à épuisement mais son attaque fut plus rapide que prévue. Et différente également. Quatre éclairs sortirent du sol autour de Flouz et l'encerclèrent de manière à former une cage. Les barreaux de cette cage se refermèrent sur elle et Miaouss tomba au sol, prise de spasmes.

– Haha, gamin ! C'est la Cage-Éclair ! Maintenant, ma victoire est assurée !

Il ordonna une nouvelle attaque éclair tandis que Flouz se rapprochai doucement de moi.

– Mi... Miaa ?

Je connaissais ce miaulement et étrangement, il me donna espoir tout à coup. Je répondis :

– Bien sûr que je te fais confiance ! Attaque-moi ce rat !

– Tu es encore un dresseur débutant. Il faut savoir perdre quand il le faut. Il n'aura jamais le temps d'attaquer mon Pikachu, ni d'esquiver l'Éclair dans cette état.

Flouz se redressa, prête à lui prouver le contraire. Le fétiche sur son front se mit à luire et elle ouvrant la bouche en grand. Pikachu arrêta son attaque, gêné par quelque chose. En fronçant mon regard, je m'aperçus qu'il recevait des petits projectiles de la taille d'une pièce. Une pièce ? L'attaque Jackpot ? Le Pikachu tomba au sol, immobile. Le Major Bob dégaina sa Pokéball et le visa avec. La lumière rouge le toucha vainement. Son Pikachu n'était plus. Mais cela le fit sourire :

– Encore un ? Eh ben, je comprends que tu l'ais surnommée 'tueuse de Pikachu'. Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu l'aurais.

– Désolé pour votre Pokémon...

– Te fais pas de bile ! Ça arrive ! Bon, mon dernier Pokémon va être beaucoup plus fort que les deux autres ! Raichu, go !

J'avais donné à Flouz trois Potions et un Anti-Para et elle était à nouveau en pleine forme. Mais j'hésitais à la renvoyer ce battre. Je lui demandai de rentrer dans sa Pokéball. Je ne pouvais utiliser ni Carabaffe ni Kenny donc Dardargnan devrait reprendre le relais. Flouz miaula son mécontentement. Elle voulait se battre contre le Raichu, je décidai de lui accorder ce souhait.

Flouz se plaça à nouveau sur le terrain et fixa son nouvel adversaire, deux fois plus grand qu'elle. Le Raichu lançait à la Miaouss le même regard que Carabaffe à certains adversaires qu'il jugeait faibles. On allait lui prouver le contraire.

– Raichu, Éclair !

– Flouz, Griffe !

La même scène que contre le Pikachu, avant que le Pokémon électrique n'ait le temps de charger son énergie, Flouz se jeta sur lui et le lacéra. Le Raichu... éclata de rire. Celui de son dresseur fit écho au sien.

– Fini de jouer Raichu ! Rugissement ! Cage-Éclair ! Vive-Attaque !

Tout s'enchaîna très rapidement, une nouvelle cage d'éclairs apparut autour de Flouz après un rugissement qui l'empêcha d'esquiver l'attaque. Le Raichu l'envoya ensuite dans les airs grâce à une charge rapide. Le fétiche de Flouz se mit à briller tandis qu'elle chutait. Elle cracha quelques pièces sur le Raichu et le Major Bob intima :

– Tonnerre !

Le Pokémon sauta sur la Miaouss, se moquant totalement des pièces qui le frappait de part en part, et, une fois à hauteur de Flouz, lança une décharge électrique d'une puissance encore jamais vue. Les poils de Flouz noircirent à vue d'œil. Raichu retomba gracieusement sur le sol, Flouz beaucoup moins. Elle se crasha contre le sol rapidement provoquant un bruit sourd dans l'Arène. Je la rappelai immédiatement dans ma Pokéball. Du moins, je tentai. Je me doutais qu'elle n'avait pas survécu à l'attaque mais je me devais d'essayer. La lumière rouge l'enveloppa sans la capturer. Sur ce coup-là, c'était une mauvaise idée de jouer au chat et à la souris. La souris avait gagné, Flouz n'était plus.

– Ça en est fini de ta tueuse, on dirait ! Alors, quel Pokémon penses-tu capable de battre Raichu ?

– … Raichu, ça t'ennuierait de mettre Flouz de côté le temps du match ?

Le Pokémon regarda son dresseur qui lui donna son accord. Après qu'il ait déplacé le corps, je me décidai à envoyer mon Pokémon :

– Dardargnan, Double-Dard !

L'insecte s'exécuta à peine matérialisé dans une rage dans laquelle il ne rentrait pas souvent. La dernière fois était à l'Arène d'Azuria... D'abord Paras et maintenant Flouz... Étais-je vraiment un si mauvais dresseur ? J'avais dit à la femme de la Pension que je prendrais soin de Flouz... Et elle était allée jusqu'à maîtriser l'attaque Jackpot pour moi. Une grosse voix me coupa à mes lamentations :

– Eh bien, félicitations gamin !

– Hein ?

Je levai les yeux, confus. Dardargnan s'était posé au sol devant moi sans une égratignure et le Raichu était écroulé par terre. Le Major Bob le rappela avec succès dans sa Pokéball. Il n'y avait pas eu de mort de plus.

– Je ne pensais pas que tu battrais Raichu ! Tu es un bon dresseur !

– Je me demande... lâchai-je en regardant le cadavre de Flouz.

– Ah, ça arrive parfois. Même un bon dresseur peut faire des erreurs. C'était un sacré Pokémon pour vaincre mon meilleur Pikachu.

J'oubliais que je n'étais pas le seul en deuil. J'avançai lentement vers Flouz et la pris dans mes bras. Elle sentait fort une odeur de brûlé très désagréable. Dardargnan se jeta alors rapidement sur le Major Bob et plaça l'un de ses dards contre son cou. Il tourna la tête vers moi et dit son nom. Je savais clairement ce qu'il voulait.

– Hors de question, Flouz est morte en tant que combattante, comme elle le voulait. Le tuer serait une insulte à sa mémoire.

Il dit tout de même quelque chose, sans doute une insulte, au Major Bob avant de retirer son dard. Je le fis rentrer dans sa Pokéball et le Champion s'exclama :

– Tu as la tête sur les épaules, gamin, et tu es un type bien. Continue comme ça et je pense que tu deviendras un bon dresseur.

– … Il y a un endroit dans le coin où je peux l'enterrer ?

– À Carmin sur Mer ? Non, il n'y a pas d'endroit où les Pokémon sauvages ne viennent pas déterrer les cadavres. Je peux toujours le mettre avec les miens. Tu reviendras le chercher quand tu trouveras un endroit convenable.

– Ça ne sera pas avant longtemps...

– Je sais, les dresseurs de Pokémon n'ont pas vraiment d'endroit qu'ils puissent appeler chez eux. Mais tu trouveras un jour, il faudra bien que tu t'installes avec ta copine.

Lorsqu'il me parla de copine, je jetai immédiatement un œil à Safran. Elle était droite et serrait les poings en regardant le sol. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour comprendre qu'elle se retenait de pleurer. Je confiai Flouz au Major Bob, qui tenait déjà son Pikachu, et me dirigeai vers elle. Je la connaissais maintenant. Je savais que si elle voyait mon visage, elle allait pleurer. Mais il fallait qu'elle pleure, je ne voulais pas qu'elle se retienne. Je la pris dans mes bras et elle relâcha toute sa tristesse contre moi. Je ne me retins pas non plus et pleurai silencieusement dans son dos. Flouz...

Lorsque notre étreinte fut finie, Safran n'avait toujours pas fini de pleurer et quelques larmes perlaient aux coins de mes yeux. Le Major Bob nous regardaient avec incompréhension, je lui expliquai :

– Pour nous, les Pokémon sont comme des membres de notre famille. On ne supporte pas de les perdre.

Il me sourit et murmura :

– De la famille, hein ? Je me demande ce qu'il dirait s'il entendait ça...

– Qui donc ?

– Non, rien. Je parlais tout seul... Vous devriez aller au Centre Pokémon, la nuit va bientôt tomber et vous devez être épuisés à force de chialer autant. Tiens !

Il me confia de l'argent et le Badge Foudre qui disparurent aussitôt dans ma carte ainsi qu'un disque jaune.

– La CT Tonnerre. Tu ne veux peut-être pas en entendre parler mais tu as vu les ravages qu'elle fait.

– Merci beaucoup. Et encore désolé pour votre Pikachu.

– Y a pas de mal, gamin. Je n'adore pas les Pokémon autant que vous. Mais bon, vous êtes la nouvelle génération, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce qu'i haïr chez eux... Vous n'y étiez pas...

Non, je ne pouvais pas. Les Pokémon sauvages étaient parfois très violents et dangereux mais de là à détester la race entière. Allais-je rencontrer beaucoup de gens que les détestaient ? Nous détesteraient-ils pour autant comme les habitants de Jadielle ? Je ne le savais pas mais c'était probable. Pour l'instant, tout ce que je pouvais faire était de laisser Flouz au Major Bob et de retourner au Centre Pokémon. Je remerciai une dernière fois le Major Bob bien que voyant dans les yeux de Safran qu'elle désirait lui dire la même chose que Dardargnan avant de quitter l'Arène. J'avais acquis mon troisième Badge. Mais à quel prix ? C'était également mon nombre de Pokémon restants. Cette quête ne me mènerait-elle que sur la mort de mes Pokémon ? Avais-je le droit, pour eux, de continuer sur cette voie ? Je n'en savais vraiment plus rien.

* * *

_Quelqu'un m'a dit 'Un chat tué par un oiseau, ce serait comme un chat tué par un poisson'_

_Donc, j'ai tué le chat par la souris. (logique, non ?)_


	19. La Cave Taupiqueur

Dès notre sortie de l'Arène de Carmin sur Mer, un Pokémon volant nous fit face. Un Piafabec d'une couleur étrange se tenait devant nous. Je ne savais pas s'il avait été teint ou s'il s'était approché de trop près d'un Pokémon Feu, mais ces coloris noir et rouge, qui lui allaient pourtant bien, n'étaient pas du tout naturels. Me croyant devant un Pokémon rare, je voulus dégainer une Pokéball mais Safran m'en empêcha d'une phrase sans le faire exprès :

Regarde, il a une lettre accroché à la patte !

Après vérification, il me semblait que c'était bien le cas. Il appartenait donc à quelqu'un. Une personne nous connaissant peut-être si la lettre nous était destinée. J'approchai une main de la créature sans aucun mouvement brusque et elle n'eut aucune autre réaction que de battre des ailes pour rester en l'air. Je m'emparai de la lettre et l'oiseau bicolore se posa au sol. J'ouvris et lus ce courrier :

_Red,_

_Tu dois être à Carmin sur Mer maintenant. Si tu as obtenu ton troisième badge, ta prochaine étape sera Lavanville. Pour y aller, passe par la sortie est d'Azuria. Mais tu ne pourras pas franchir la Grotte sans la CS Flash, mon assistant est justement là pour vous en donner à Blue et toi. Passe par la Cave Taupiqueur et tu le rejoindras sur la Route 2. Bonne continuation._

_Professeur Chen._

Rien que je ne savais déjà... Je passai la lettre à Safran pour qu'elle en prenne également connaissance. Après, nous remerciâmes le Piafabec noir et rouge et celui-ci décolla, retournant sans doute vers son propriétaire.

Notre destination actuelle n'avait nullement changé. Le Centre Pokémon. Le ciel devenait obscur et au vu des larmes que continuait à verser Safran depuis le décès de Flouz, elle allait sûrement être très fatiguée. L'infirmière Joëlle ne put s'empêcher de commenter ce qu'elle voyait lorsque nous arrivâmes au Centre :

Et donc, cette fois, à défaut d'être blessé, tu reviens avec une fille en pleurs...

Elle aperçut mon regard et regretta aussitôt sa phrase. Elle se contenta alors d'ouvrir le comptoir tandis que je formulai machinalement une excuse à voix basse. Safran se dirigea immédiatement vers le lit. Elle s'assit et fit sortir Nina et Sonate de leurs Pokéballs. La Nidoran tenta immédiatement de consoler sa maîtresse tandis que Sonate se jeta dans mes bras d'un seul bond sans s'en préoccuper. Je la reposai sur le lit et libérai Carabaffe, Dardargnan et Kenny. Carabaffe se rua aux côtés de Nina afin de l'aider dans sa tâche tandis que Dardargnan resta avec moi et me fixait d'un regard inexpressif. Je savais pourtant qu'il n'allait pas bien, et qu'il savait que c'était mon cas. Le Canarticho, lui, restait simplement dans un coin, méfiant, se demandant sans doute s'il était notre prisonnier ou notre prochain repas. Je me dis que c'était peut-être temps de lui expliquer la situation. Je m'accroupis prêt de lui, il s'arma de son légume.

Range ce poireau Kenny, je ne te veux aucun mal.

Nard ! objecta-il en me mettant un coup sur la tête.

Dardargnan n'apprécia pas le geste et le menaça immédiatement. Le Canarticho s'enfuit dans un coin de la pièce d'où Dardargnan put appuyer ses menaces par le fait qu'il ne pouvait plus s'enfuir.

Dardargnan, laisse-le...

Il tourna la tête vers moi, sans doute déçu et s'envola vers le lit tandis que je m'approchai de l'oiseau tremblant, sans me baisser cette fois de peur de prendre un nouveau coup. Je pensais que celui-ci me vaudrait un tour dans la machine de soin.

Bon, Kenny. Je vais t'expliquer toute la situation...

Le Pokémon prit un air inquiet mais attentif, j'enchaînai :

Blue, ton dresseur, te jugeait trop faible pour combattre. Il allait donc t'abandonner.

Caaa ?!

Ce bruit provoqué par le Canarticho ressemblait fortement à un 'Quoi ?', je le pris en temps que tel.

Je l'ai convaincu de te donner une nouvelle chance. Si tu arrives à battre l'un de ses Pokémon la prochaine fois que nous le voyons, il changera peut-être d'avis.

Canar ?

Cette fois-ci, je me tournai vers Safran, qui prit un instant dans ses pleurs pour traduire.

Il te demande pourquoi peut-être...

J'eus un moment d'hésitation mais me résout à dire la vérité au Pokémon.

Il est plutôt arrogant, il ne voudra sans doute pas admettre qu'il a eu tort... Mais je ferais de mon mieux pour le convaincre ! ajoutai-je en le voyant commencer à baisser la tête, déçu. Donc, pour l'instant, tu es avec nous. Bienvenue dans l'équipe.

Je posai ma main sur le plumage de l'oiseau et me pris un nouveau coup de poireau. Il n'appréciait sans doute pas les familiarités. Je m'étais retenu de crier mais ce dernier coup était affreusement douloureux et marquait déjà ma main. Je me contentai de me malaxer la main discrètement sans aller me soigner dans la machine, question de fierté.

J'étais allongé et regardai le plafond tandis que mes Pokémon étaient vautrés contre moi. J'entendais Safran soupirer quelque chose mais il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était endormie. Kenny s'était placé dans un coin isolé du lit et dormait paisiblement en serrant son poireau contre son ventre. J'avais mal aux yeux à cause de la fatigue et pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à m'endormir. Dès que je fermais les yeux, je revoyais le Raichu en train de carboniser Flouz. Et immédiatement en suite, je repensais à Paras... Flouz n'avait pas eu de tombe décente comme lui. Je voulais remédier à ça mais je ne savais pas où l'enterrer. Hors de question de retourner à Azuria, un cadavre sur les bras, pour demander à Ondine une nouvelle place dans son cimetière. Non, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de la laisser au Major Bob quoiqu'il en fasse. Je reviendrai à Carmin sur Mer dès que j'aurais trouvé une solution à ce problème. Peut-être fallait-il vraiment que je m'achète une maison dans le Kanto. Malgré mon ignorance de leurs prix, je me doutais que je n'avais pas une somme suffisante bien que le salaire de mon travail actuel, si on pouvait l'appeler comme ça, était plus que correct. Flouz aurait pu m'aider à ce niveau-là grâce à sa maîtrise de l'attaque Jackpot. Elle était morte dans le même combat qu'elle avait apprit l'attaque donc je n'avais jamais pu m'en servir pour m'enrichir sans effort. Flouz...

Je me redressai en essayant de ne pas déranger Dardargnan, qui s'était vraiment collé à moi pendant son sommeil, m'assis au bord du lit et sortis ma Carte Dresseur. Dans une petite lumière qui ne réveilla personne, j'en sortis les Badges Cascade et Foudre, mes dernières acquisitions. Deux Badges, deux morts, Paras et Flouz... Ils s'étaient battus jusqu'à la mort pour que j'obtienne ces petites pierres. Je soupirai en contemplant ces Badges, ne les considérant en aucun cas comme la preuve de mon expertise en dressage.

Ais-je vraiment le droit de sacrifier mes Pokémon pour ces trucs ? me murmurai-je. Leur sacrifice en valait-il vraiment la peine ?

Mes larmes recommencèrent à se manifester. Je me pris la tête dans les mains et me mis à pleurer silencieusement. Une patte bleutée posée sur mon épaule m'annonça que je n'étais plus le seul éveillé. Carabaffe enlaça mon bras et posa sa tête contre.

Carabaffe, cara.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'il me disait mais il essayait sans doute de me réconforter, et j'appréciai grandement le geste. Je l'attrapai et le serrai contre moi en le remerciant. Je réussis finalement à trouver le sommeil un peu plus tard.

Pouah ! hurlai-je dès mon réveil, faisant sursauter Dardargnan et Sonate.

Un nouveau jet d'eau m'avait explosé au visage me tirant d'un rêve dont je ne me souvenais déjà plus. J'attrapai mon agresseur et le jetai dans un coin de la pièce. Il atterrit agilement sur ses pattes avant de relancer son attaque.

C'est quoi ton problème ? hurlai-je sans me soucier des personnes qui avaient encore la chance de dormir.

Carabaffe ! m'annonça-il fièrement.

Était-ce de la provocation ? Après son comportement de la veille, je ne savais vraiment pas sur quel pied danser avec ce Pokémon.

Il dit... que tu lui as demandé... souffla Safran d'une voix faible prouvant que je venais de la réveiller.

Je reportai mon attention sur la tortue qui hochai vivement la tête pour appuyer ce fait. Je me rappelai alors que j'avais bien dit quelque chose comme ça à Azuria, et au vu du caractère de Carabaffe, je savais que je ne pouvais annuler cet ordre. J'espérai pouvoir m'y habituer.

Ce réveil brusque était sans doute un bon moyen pour être sûr de ne pas traîner au lit plus que nécessaire. Safran se forçait toujours à se lever dès qu'elle voyait que j'étais debout, nos Pokémon par contre, dormaient pour la plupart. Seule Nina était en train de s'étirer faiblement, preuve qu'elle aurait appréciée quelques heures de sommeil supplémentaires. Dardargnan était peut-être réveillé mais j'étais incapable de le déterminer juste en le voyant. Kenny fut le suivant à être debout, il regardait autour de lui avec méfiante et incompréhension avant de finalement se rappeler qui nous étions. Sonate fut la suivante et Dardargnan commença enfin à bouger. Le fait que tous le monde soit enfin debout signait l'heure du repas. Nous avions enfin l'occasion de tester les Rations aromatisées récemment achetées. Nous n'en avions prit que sept pour les goûter ce qui en faisait à présent le nombre parfait malgré l'arrivée de Kenny. J'eus un nouveau soupir en pensant à Flouz mais fus enchanté de voir que Safran n'y pensait pas du tout à ce moment-là. Elle avait des yeux émerveillés qui faisaient des allers-retours de sa boîte jusqu'à moi comme pour demander si elle pouvait commencer. Carabaffe n'avait nullement attendu mon accord, il avait déjà forcé l'ouverture et s'empiffrait avec entrain. Il fut vite suivit par les autres puis par nous. Kenny n'avait pas hésité longtemps non plus, il avait l'air de s'être fait à sa situation actuelle. Je pris l'une de ces croquettes entre deux doigts et l'observai. À la place du beige pâle dont était les Rations à l'origine, celles-ci étaient oranges. J'en mis rapidement une dans ma bouche et dégustait. C'était bon, je connaissais ce goût mais j'étais incapable d'y mettre un nom. Safran avait l'air d'apprécier le repas également et nous finîmes tous de manger en un temps record.

Donc, commença Safran après avoir jeté les boîtes dans la poubelle. On va chercher la CS du professeur Chen ? Tu sais où est la Cave Taupiqueur dont il a parlé ?

Oui, elle devrait être près du port de l'Océane. On ira racheter des Rations en passant.

Elle hocha la tête rapidement et les Pokémon firent aussi comprendre leur enthousiasme par des cris.

Après avoir fait rentré tout le monde dans leurs Pokéballs, nous nous dirigeâmes immédiatement vers le magasin pour nous réapprovisionner et, une fois cela fait, partions vers le port. Comme je le pensais, la grotte n'était pas très loin. Un trou dans un gros bloc de pierre se trouvait à présent devant nous et je n'hésitai pas longtemps avant de m'y engager.

À l'intérieur, se trouvait un homme qui gardait une cage d'escalier creusé dans la terre. Il nous parla aussitôt :

Que faîtes-vous ici, les enfants ? Savez-vous où vous êtes ?

C'est bien la Cave Taupiqueur, non ?

Ma remarque le fit rire.

La Cave Taupiqueur ? Cela fait bien longtemps que l'on ne l'appelle plus ainsi. Le Labyrinthe Taupiqueur serait plus précis. C'est un endroit dangereux, pas vraiment conseillé pour des enfants.

Y avait-il un endroit dans ce monde dans lequel je ne risquais pas ma vie ? Je répondis tout de même à l'homme en sachant que je le regretterais :

Je sais prendre soin de moi.

J'exhibai mes Pokéballs pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais dresseur et Safran m'imita. L'homme soupira mais nous laissa passer.

Un conseil, passez le plus vite et ne provoquez pas les Taupiqueur.

On s'en souviendra, merci.

Nous descendîmes alors ces marches pour nous retrouver dans un univers de terre. La grotte était creusée plutôt profondément mais le plafond était assez haut pour qu'on ne puisse pas le toucher. Comme nous l'avait dit l'homme, cet endroit n'était pas la grotte rectiligne que je connaissais. Une multitude d'autres chemins se croisaient et mon incapacité à voir la seconde sortie faisait que je ne savais pas lequel emprunter. Ceux qui avaient jadis creusé cet endroit ne mirent pas longtemps avant de venir voir qui avait pénétré dans leur territoire. Une première tête sortit du sol devant nous rapidement suivie par une dizaine d'autres. Ils couinèrent tous leurs noms et Safran leur répondit avant de me traduire.

Il faut que l'on aille à la Route 2, et votre maison est le moyen le plus court.

Les Pokémon ne prirent apparemment pas la nouvelle avec plaisir. Malgré le fait qu'à l'exception d'un, les Taupiqueur retournèrent dans le sol, Safran avait l'air extrêmement mal à l'aise. Lorsque je lui posai la question, elle me répondit :

Ils disent que si on s'avance plus, on le regrettera...

Des menaces ? Et ce n'était pas comme si on avait le choix. Comment étions-nous supposés franchir cette grotte sans les provoquer ? Je lisais dans le regard de Safran qu'elle avait comprit que nous allions forcer le passage, et dans celui de la taupe que nous n'étions pas les bienvenus. Le Pokémon essaya une nouvelle fois, par son cri, de nous convaincre de faire demi-tour. Mais, cela ne marcherait pas. Dans un soupir, je relâchai Carabaffe qui se fit un plaisir d'annihiler le mignon bout de tête au nez rose qui sortait du sol à grand coup de jet d'eau. À présent, nous étions obligés de courir. Je passai devant et Carabaffe restait derrière Safran pour nous couvrir. Nous n'eurent pas besoin de ses services tout de suite. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, aucun Taupiqueur ne nous avait attaqué durant notre course. Peut-être Carabaffe les intimidait-ils ? Quatre couloirs de terre plus loin, nous nous étions arrêtés.

Ils ne nous attaquent pas ? demandai-je en même temps que Carabaffe.

Safran secoua la tête, ne connaissant pas plus la réponse que moi. Carabaffe se mit soudainement à crier de douleur et sauta haut dans le tunnel. Quelque chose avait surgi de la terre sous lui, quelque chose de coupant d'après les blessures sur le Pokémon aquatique, avant de replonger dans le sol, invisible. Lorsque Carabaffe atterrit se demandant ce qu'il s'était passé, une nouvelle attaque se déclencha. Cette fois-ci, il put l'éviter d'un saut en arrière et je pus entre-apercevoir notre assaillant. C'était une paire de griffes, et quelles griffes ! Grosses aux doigts apparemment très tranchants, elles ressemblaient vaguement à des griffes de taupes que l'on aurait aiguisées. Appartenaient-elles aux Taupiqueur ? J'aurais préféré l'apprendre dans d'autres circonstances au vu de la rapidité de leurs attaques et du nombre d'ennemis mortels que nous avions dans cette grotte.

Nous dûmes recommencer à courir mais de nouvelles griffes nous attaquèrent les pieds. Nous ne recevions que quelques coupures, mis à part Carabaffe qui était beaucoup plus exposé à cause de sa taille. Je dus le rappeler dans sa Pokéball à cause de son inefficacité à répliquer face à des adversaires invisibles. Le problème restait que je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où était la sortie... Ni l'entrée à présent. Où que nous allions, tout se ressemblait. Cet endroit était réellement un labyrinthe.

Notre course s'arrêta enfin. Ou malheureusement trop tôt. Un cul de sac. Je me retournai directement, et me rendis compte que le demi-tour était impossible. Quelques centaines de têtes aux yeux meurtriers surgirent du sol nous bloquant totalement le passage. Safran n'eut pas le temps de crier que le sol se déroba sous nos pieds. La chute fut courte, un étage seulement. L'atterrissage ne fut pas doux pour autant. Mon propre cri de douleur fut camouflé par celui de Safran mais n'en était pas moins bruyant. Je me levai aussitôt cherchant le danger autour de moi. Et cet endroit en était bondé. La pièce était de forme circulaire et était pourvue de deux sorties menant à des couloirs aussi aléatoirement construits que le reste de la grotte. Mais je ne les remarquai que lorsque je cherchais à m'échapper de notre situation actuelle. Les Pokémon Sol nous encerclaient totalement. La nouveauté était que les Taupiqueur étaient accompagnés de plusieurs représentants de leurs formes évoluées. Je ne les avais reconnus que grâce à leur cris, car l'abondance de Taupiqueur dans cette pièce ne permettait pas facilement de voir s'ils étaient reliés entre eux ou non.

Je n'allais pas attendre qu'ils passent à l'action. J'empoignai la Pokéball de Dardargnan et libérai la guêpe guerrière qui se demandait par où elle devait commencer à faire le ménage. J'envoyai également Kenny au combat. Les deux Pokémon volants pouvaient aisément esquiver leurs attaques, le problème était notre propre sécurité. Dardargnan commençait déjà à déblayer le passage à l'aide de son Double-Dard alors que le Canarticho restait à mes pieds à trembler. Il ne fallut pas longtemps après la première attaque pour que plusieurs têtes disparurent sous le sol rapidement afin de nous agresser par dessous. Safran et moi répliquâmes par des coups de pieds aléatoires sur le sol qui touchaient une fois sur deux alors que Kenny esquivait la plupart des attaques en courant en rond et en criant. Devant l'inutilité du Pokémon, je ne pus que crier :

Frappe-les avec ton poireau, Kenny !

Il me regarda d'abord comme si j'étais fou mais essaya tout de même. Il frappa le plus proche de lui d'un coup sec et ce dernier s'évanouit aussitôt. Le Canarticho sauta de joie et réitéra son acte. Mais les Taupiqueur eurent vite fait de comprendre la dangerosité du légume. Ils rentraient sous terre lorsque Kenny s'approchait, le laissant ainsi taper dans le vide. Ils remontaient le narguer aussitôt l'attaque finie rendant l'oiseau furieux. Il se mit à frapper sans aucune logique et nos opposants n'eurent aucune difficulté à passer par en dessous pour le frapper malgré la défense que j'essayais de lui procurer à l'aide de mes pieds. Dardargnan était le plus efficace, même si les Taupiqueur et Triopiqueur rentraient dans le sol, ses dards de lumière explosaient à l'intérieur causant quand même de lourds dommages. Je me demandai s'il fallait que je rentre Kenny ou si je devais appeler des renforts. Nina et Sonate auraient beaucoup de mal à toucher leur cible, surtout à la vitesse à laquelle ils se déplaçaient, et Carabaffe manquait de recul pour attaquer efficacement. Du recul...

J'appelai à nouveau Carabaffe et ordonnai à Kenny :

Porte Carabaffe et laisse-le s'en occuper.

Devant l'urgence de la situation, Kenny s'exécuta aussitôt. Il attrapa le Pokémon aquatique par ses épaules et celui-ci cracha alors des énormes jets d'eau depuis le plafond. J'entendis soudainement le cri de Dardargnan et me retourna immédiatement. Je constatai avec effroi qu'un Taupiqueur était sur son dos et qu'un autre se jeta de la terre qui constituait le plafond pour le forcer à atterrir. Ma première réaction fut de dire :

Pouah, c'est moche !

Dans la continuité de leur tête, le reste du corps était plutôt petit. Le Taupiqueur était en fait une sorte d'ovale qui ressemblait un peu à un haricot marron. Un haricot avec des poils et d'énormes griffes roses qui semblaient disproportionnées par rapport à son corps. Quatre griffes dont deux d'entre eux se servaient avec efficacité sur Dardargnan.

Je rappelai Dardargnan avant qu'il ne touche le sol, malgré l'aide qu'il fournissait, pour éviter qu'il ne prenne plus de dommages. Kenny se posa finalement au sol, épuisé, laissant Carabaffe asperger le sol un peu partout. Il me fallait un autre plan. Et les pleurs bruyants de Safran ne m'aidaient pas vraiment à réfléchir. La seule chose qui était vraiment efficace était l'eau. De nombreux cadavres jonchaient la pièce à présent mais j'avais un peu de mal à les différencier des vivants. Je remis Kenny dans sa Pokéball voyant qu'il se prenait des coups sans pouvoir répliquer. Carabaffe aussi mais il constituait notre seul espoir de survie. J'avais peut-être un plan, mais je ne savais pas si cela allait marcher. J'ouvris les bras et appela mon Pokémon qui s'y jeta sans poser de questions.

Carabaffe, Repli ! ordonnai-je.

Il rentra immédiatement dans sa carapace tandis que je dansais sur place pour esquiver les Pokémon au sol. Je continuai :

Tu peux faire un Pistolet à O en restant comme ça ?

J'avais demandé ça au trou dans sa carapace et un jet d'eau en pleine figure me répondit que oui. Je visai alors les Taupiqueur, l'utilisant comme une lance à eau. C'était plutôt efficace, je commençai à éliminer ceux aux pieds de Safran qui couinait de douleur avant de m'en prendre à ceux du périmètre. Cela marchait plutôt bien mais je commençai à avoir mal aux jambes et aux bras à cause des coups et du recul de l'attaque. Et Carabaffe risquait de s'épuiser avant que l'on en voit la fin. Je devais encore trouver autre chose de plus puissant, avec plus de portée. Je crus trouver une solution, il n'y avait qu'un problème. Je dis à Safran dans l'espoir qu'elle trouve une solution :

Il faudrait que l'on vole pendant quelques secondes... Mais Kenny est trop crevé.

Elle mit un peu de temps à me répondre. Elle frappait le sol de ses pieds sans trop de convictions et renifla bruyamment :

Utilise Dardargnan...

Elle empoigna également une Pokéball et se préparait à l'ouvrir. Je lui fis donc confiance et sortit à nouveau ma guêpe guerrière et vis que Safran, de son côté, avait choisi son Rondoudou. Elle essaya :

Sonate, Berceuse !

Doudou, dou, ron, dou !

Sonate n'était toujours pas guérie de son incapacité à chanter. J'espérai que ce n'était pas son seul plan. Elle attrapa ensuite sa Rondoudou de ses deux mains et leva les bras.

On peut décoller Red.

Décoller ? Avec un Rondoudou ? Je n'étais pas sûr de cela mais Dardargnan m'avait déjà attrapé le dos et était prêt à s'envoler. Carabaffe était toujours dans mes bras, retranché dans sa carapace. Je lui dis :

Quand je te le dis, fais ton Pistolet à O.

Un 'Cara' résonna depuis l'intérieur et Dardargnan décolla aussitôt. Safran cria :

Gonfle !

À ma grande surprise, le Rondoudou se transforma en une petite montgolfière portant Safran à un mètre du sol. À mon tour de la surprendre et, occasionnellement, de sauver nos vies. Je lançai Carabaffe au milieu des Taupiqueur de façon toupie et les Pokémon Sol sortirent alors voir quel était cet étrange objet dont la vitesse de rotation s'accentuait de seconde en seconde.

Maintenant !

La carapace tournait si rapidement que je n'étais pas sûr que ma voix atteindrait l'être à l'intérieur. Pourtant, l'eau jaillit bien au moment exact que j'avais prononcé mon ordre. Malgré le fait que nous étions en hauteur pour permettre à l'eau de toucher un bien plus large périmètre, quelques gouttes nous touchaient légèrement. Mais rien de comparable au carnage qui se passait en bas. Les Taupiqueur et Triopiqueur tombaient les uns après les autres. Lorsqu'ils eurent la mauvaise idée d'attaquer Carabaffe par son point mort au dessous, il s'envola sans pour autant cesser l'attaque provoquant une magnifique, mais meurtrière, spirale aqueuse volante. Les cris de souffrances des Pokémon Sol, que j'aurais pensé jouissifs, me faisaient mal aux oreilles tant ils étaient nombreux et aigus.

Carabaffe arrêta son attaque lorsque Dardargnan et Sonate nous déposèrent au sol. Nos quelques agresseurs survivants s'enfuirent rapidement en couinant. Mais ce n'était pas une raison pour se relâcher. Nous étions encore en plein territoire ennemi et, malgré le nombre conséquent de cadavres qui pullulaient la pièce, je me doutais qu'il en restait encore. Je félicitai et remerciai tout de même la totalité de nos Pokémon pour leur courage et leur efficacité avant de les remettre en sécurité dans leurs Pokéballs afin qu'ils puissent se reposer.

Kenny, Sonate et Dardargnan étaient trop épuisés pour nous faire remonter par l'endroit d'où nous venions. Nous n'avions pas d'autres choix que de continuer par l'une des ouvertures sur les côtés. Quoi que nous fassions, le vagabondage dans le labyrinthe était inévitable. Mais débarrassés d'une grande partie des Pokémon habitants ce lieu, le trajet fut plus long et ennuyeux que dangereux. Quelques Taupiqueur vinrent nous agresser, aux dires de Safran, pour venger leur famille et amis. Dardargnan put s'occuper d'eux sans difficulté et, rapidement, le nombre d'ennemis que nous rencontrions se mit à diminuer fortement. Nous trouvions, je pensais au bout d'une heure, un moyen de remonter à l'étage supérieur dans la grotte. Nous dûmes tout de même faire un nombre de pauses conséquent pour y arriver, nos pieds étaient totalement meurtris par la marche et les coups de griffes. Si les Potions avaient à merveille fonctionner sur nos Pokémon, leur efficacité sur les êtres humains était inexistante.

Nous finîmes par utiliser tous nos Pokémon afin de voir si l'un d'eux pouvait détecter la sortie par un quelconque sens ou pouvoir. Mais les voir partir dans tous les sens me faisait comprendre qu'ils n'avaient non plus aucune idée du chemin à suivre. Nous fîmes alors confiance à Nina puisqu'elle était la seule n'ayant pas combattu dans l'antre des Taupiqueur. Nous fûmes enchantés de découvrir qu'elle nous trouva après un long temps de recherche un moyen de remonter d'un nouvel étage, et donc à la surface. Une nouvelle pièce s'offrit à nous, un grand trou de lumière nous illumina lorsque nous y fîmes face et un homme à l'identique de celui que l'on avait vu s'avançait vers nous. Bien trop identique.

Vous avez finir par revenir finalement ? nous lança-il dans un sourire. Trop dangereux ?

Non... Nous étions encore à l'entrée de Carmin sur Mer après toutes ces heures de marches ? Nina avait le même sens de l'orientation que moi... Enfin, elle avait réussi à trouver une sortie. À cette pensée, je lui administrai une caresse et elle se frotta allègrement sur ma main. Je répondis tous de même à l'homme :

Il n'y a plus vraiment de danger là-dedans à présent... Nous n'avons juste pas trouvé la bonne sortie...

Comment ça, 'plus de danger' ? demanda-il.

Ils nous ont attaqué et nous avions dû nous défendre...

Tous ?

Une grande partie... Vous connaîtriez le chemin jusqu'à la Route 2 ?

Il se tut un instant, clairement choqué par ma révélation. En baissant les yeux, il vit l'état de nos jambes qui servait un peu de preuve à ce que j'avançai. Il hocha finalement la tête et dit :

Si vous n'avez pas provoqué d'éboulements, je connais le chemin.

Dans ce cas, pouvez-vous nous guidez ?

Après un soupir, il acquiesça :

S'il n'y a vraiment plus de danger, je ne vois pas le problème.

Se faire guider par quelqu'un connaissant les lieux réduirait grandement notre temps d'errance et je regrettai à présent ne pas lui avoir demander la première fois. Safran s'apprêta à rentrer Nina dans sa Pokéball mais l'homme l'arrêta :

Laisse-la nous suivre. Elle se rappellera du chemin pour le retour. Les Nidoran ont une bonne mémoire.

Nina approuva rapidement et Safran accepta. En effet, ce serait plus pratique de pouvoir traverser la Cave Taupiqueur par nous-même dans le futur. À peine descendus dans la grotte, l'homme se saisit d'une Pokéball, que je n'avais même pas vu sur lui, et libéra son Pokémon. Un Pokémon qui se matérialisa directement dans le sol dont seule la tête au nez rose en dépassait. Une envie de l'abattre me prit soudainement mais je pus me retenir. Comme nous l'avait dit notre guide après l'avoir appelé, seul un Taupiqueur peut connaître cet endroit à la perfection. J'aurais peut-être dû attraper le premier plutôt que de le tuer.

Arrivé à la sortie, j'étais dégoûté. Si proche de l'entrée. Il ne nous avait pas fallut plus de cinq minutes de marche pour l'atteindre. Notre guide partit après nos remerciements juste en bas des derniers escaliers de terre. Nous les montâmes alors et sortîmes de la dernière pièce pour nous retrouver sous le soleil pour la première fois depuis longtemps. La forte lumière provenant de celui-ci nous aveugla partiellement quelques secondes. Lorsque ma vision devint plus claire, je pus constater à la position de l'astre solaire que nous avions passé la totalité de la matinée dans cette grotte.

À proximité de l'endroit où nous étions, un petit chalet était placé près du petit bois nous séparait de la Route 2. Bien plus loin, la silhouette d'un immense bâtiment se faisait voir. Un bâtiment étrange qui me fit immédiatement penser au laboratoire du professeur Chen. En me rapprochant, j'en pensais toujours de même. La bâtisse était placé sur le côté du chemin et je pouvais au bout de ce dernier qu'un immense nuage gris planait derrière les arbres. Je ne préoccupai pas pour l'instant, même si Safran ne le lâchait pas du regard, de l'inquiétude plein le visage, et allai frapper à la porte. Un homme en blouse blanche vint m'ouvrir et me reconnut aussitôt.

Red, c'est toi ? Rentre donc, on dirait que la Cave Taupiqueur a été plus dure pour toi que pour ton rival, annonça-il en désignant nos mollets déchiquetés.

Comment ça ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander une fois à l'intérieur.

Le fait que Blue soit passé sans encombres m'énervait un peu quelque part. J'aimais beaucoup me considérer comme supérieur à lui. Je me rendis compte que je le considérai réellement comme un rival lorsque je m'entendis penser.

Il m'a dit avoir attrapé un Taupiqueur pour se guider dans le labyrinthe. Les Taupiqueur n'attaqueraient pas les dresseurs en possédant un, étrangement...

Je baissai les yeux, m'insultant intérieurement de ne pas y avoir pensé. Ou d'y avoir pensé trop tard. Ça m'apprendra à attaquer avant d'analyser. Je changeai de sujet ne voyant pas quoi rajouter à ce sujet.

À quoi sert cet endroit, au fait ?

Son sourire me fit bien comprendre qu'il pensait que je parlais d'autre chose pour éviter d'admettre que Blue avait eu une bonne idée et il n'avait pas si tort. Il répondit tout de même :

Cet endroit appartient également au professeur. Nous l'utilisons pour observer les insectes de la Forêt de Jade.

J'observai autour de moi et, en effet, cela expliquait l'abondance de scientifique qui travaillaient au fond sur des Pokémon ou des substances blanchâtres étant sans doute leur sécrétions. Il me restait suffisamment de haine envers les insectes pour me tenir éloigné de ceux-là. Le savant continuait son discours et en profita pour demander :

D'ailleurs, Red. Ça te dérangerait de nous rendre un service. Il faudrait que tu nous ramènes un certain Pokémon de la forêt.

Je secouai déjà la tête, n'ayant aucune intention de retourner dans ce sinistre nid à insectes. Safran en pensait pareil. Malgré le fait que nos Pokémon étaient maintenant bien plus puissant et nombreux qu'ils ne l'étaient à notre dernier passage, les souvenirs qu'elle ravivait nous interdisaient d'y remettre les pieds. Notre réaction n'échappa pas au scientifique qui demanda alors :

Je pensais que ce serait facile pour un dresseur. Nous voulons juste un échantillon de venin de Dardargnan...

Ah, cela changeait la donne. Je fis taire Safran d'un regard et demanda avant toute exposition :

Est-ce que ça lui ferait mal ?

Comment ? Non ! En théorie, il ne devrait rien sentir !

Je l'espérai pour eux car Dardargnan n'apprécierait sans doute pas de se faire blesser. Je libérai la guêpe dans le laboratoire attirant l'attention de la totalité des blouses blanches. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers lui dans des cris d'extases jusqu'à ce que le Pokémon ne se sente menacé et se mit en position d'attaque. Tous les humains dans la pièce sautèrent en arrière de surprise et ne bougèrent plus de peur d'exciter la bête. Je n'eus pas besoin de parler pour que Dardargnan comprenne qu'il ne devait pas les attaquer. Je préférai m'adresser à l'assistant du professeur Chen pour mettre les choses au clair :

Je veux bien que vous preniez un peu de venin si ça peut-être utile mais je ne pense pas qu'il y ait besoin de tant de monde. Ne l'énervez pas, il est plutôt violent.

Il ne les attaquerait pas sans que je ne lui ordonne mais ils seraient plus attentionnés envers lui s'ils pensaient le contraire. L'opération ne dura pas longtemps. L'assistant n'eut besoin de personne pour l'effectuer ; il s'était contenté de relier le dard de mon Pokémon à une machine et m'avait demandé de lui ordonné un Dard-Venin. Nous vîmes le liquide violet parcourir le tuyau pour aller se stocker dans la machine. Je le rappelai alors et l'homme me remercia grandement. Il partit alors sur un autre sujet qu'il avait partiellement oublié :

Ah oui ! Tu es venu pour la CS... Attends, je vais te la chercher !

Un aller-retour rapide et le disque fut en ma possession.

Merci... dis-je en rangeant l'objet dans mon sac avec la technique Coupe.

Vous retournez dans la Cave Taupiqueur maintenant ?

Un petit regard en direction de Safran et je compris que notre réponse était la même.

Non, on va attendre un peu avant de repartir.

Je vous aurais bien proposer d'aller voir le professeur puisque ce n'est pas loin... Mais il vaut mieux éviter Jadielle en ce moment.

Comment ça ? m'étonnai-je.

Je pensais à notre dernière visite. Était-il au courant que les villageois voulaient notre peau sans raison valable ?

D'après l'un de nos hommes, la ville aurait été attaquée. Il n'en resterait pas grand chose.

Un petit couinement s'échappa de derrière moi. Je n'eus pas le temps de me retourner que Safran était déjà à la porte. Je voulus courir après elle mais je voulais d'abord comprendre mieux.

Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

On en sait rien mais d'après Paul, c'était vraiment catastrophique.

Je n'appelais pas ça des informations utiles et fiables. Tant pis, je m'excusai de devoir partir si précipitamment et sortis. Dès dehors, je cherchai Safran du regard. Je ne la voyais d'abord nulle part, puis regardai en hauteur. Elle était accroché à la patte de sa Rondoudou qui se dirigeait vers Jadielle par la voie des airs. Pourquoi voulait-elle à ce point voir ce qu'il s'était passé ? N'était-ce pas l'endroit qu'elle détestait le plus ? Les réponses à ces questions devraient attendre, je devais d'abord la rattraper.

* * *

_Et voilà, le mystère Taupiqueur est levé. Pas trop déçus?_

_Donc oui, Rondoudou peut voler avec une personne. _

_Je rappelle que ces petites bêtes ont beaucoup de force (rajoutons à ça que j'ai joué à Super Smash Bros) donc voilà, Sonate vole !_


	20. Jadielle, la cité dévastée

Safran était partie par les airs rejoindre la ville qui la haïssait tant. Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'elle puisse utiliser Sonate pour des trajets aériens de cette vitesse. Ni pour des trajets aériens tout court en fait. Tenir quelques secondes dans les airs, je voulais bien mais de là à servir de montgolfière... Sonate était vraiment très forte et endurante bien que Safran ne pesait pas bien lourd. Le problème était qu'elle se dirigeait vers un endroit où elle n'avait aucun allié, et sans doute dangereux car une ville ne se détruisait pas toute seule. Avant de me mettre à courir, mon premier réflexe fut de libérer Dardargnan qui devait en avoir marre d'être aussi souvent sollicité :

– Pars avec elle et protège-la ! J'ai confiance en toi Dardargnan !

– Gnan ! cria-il en hochant la tête avant de s'élancer à la poursuite de la blonde.

J'aurais pu l'utiliser pour la suivre directement mais je ne préférai pas prendre le risque de fatiguer inutilement Dardargnan qui n'était déjà pas au mieux de sa forme. Même s'il y arrivait, nous serions trop lents et Safran atterrirait avant nous dans une zone dans laquelle je ne pourrais la protéger. C'était le mieux à faire...

Dardargnan eut vite fait de rejoindre la jeune blonde et l'escorta rapidement hors de ma vue. J'avais déjà commencé à sprinter. Le chemin rectiligne vers le sud ne me laissait pas beaucoup de choix d'itinéraires. Puis je m'arrêtai en pensant soudainement qu'un autre de mes Pokémon était capable de voler. Kenny ne mit pas longtemps à sortir de sa Pokéball et je lui demandai aussitôt :

– Tu peux m'emmener Jadielle par les airs ?

Il s'approcha de moi et décolla directement. Satisfait, je fis deux pas en sa direction et il en profita pour m'infliger un grand coup de poireau dans le crâne. Tandis que je me tenais la tête en râlant, il se posa au sol et dit son nom d'une manière très arrogante. Je l'insultai brièvement avant de le remettre dans sa boule. Il semblerait qu'il ne m'avait obéi dans la Cave Taupiqueur seulement car sa vie était en danger. Je devais à présent courir avec un mal de crâne atroce ; ce coup-là allait sans doute me laisser une bosse et j'étais bien placé pour savoir que le Centre Pokémon de Jadielle ne pourrait remédier à ce problème, la Machine de Soin étant probablement réduite à l'état de cendres. Carabaffe, le dernier Pokémon presque obéissant qu'il me restait, ne me servirait pas plus pour l'instant. Aucune solution de facilité, la vitesse à laquelle j'atteindrais mon objectif dépendait uniquement de ma performance physique. Elle ne devait pas être fameuse au vu de l'état de mes jambes mais, à l'idée que Safran puisse être en danger, ma motivation n'en fut qu'augmentée.

Je doutais fortement de l'utilité de ce chemin à présent. Le fait qu'il était en pente m'avait grandement aidé pour améliorer ma vitesse de course mais, comme il s'arrêtait au milieu de nulle part, je n'étais pas plus avancé. J'étais entouré par des bois et me dis qu'ils délimitaient peut-être le jardin du laboratoire. Le gros problème était leurs branches. Non seulement très nombreuses, elles nous empêchaient totalement de passer. Je n'allais pas être arrêté par quelques bouts de bois, je fonçai alors dans les arbres. Rien à faire, je pouvais forcer autant que je le voulais, les branches étaient solidement attachées au tronc et refusaient de s'en séparer. Je fus contraint de faire demi-tour. En regardant ces bois avec plus de distance, j'essayai de réfléchir. Il n'y avait aucune raison que je ne puisse retourner à Jadielle pourtant. Je n'avais pas le temps d'aller chercher une tronçonneuse au laboratoire s'il y en avait une et je n'avais aucun Pokémon capable de tout brûler... Non, il me fallait juste couper ces maudites branches. Couper... Je fouillai rapidement mon sac à la recherche d'un objet rond et plat. La CS Coupe se trouva rapidement dans ma main et je jubilai de mon idée. Ça pourrait marcher. Dans mon équipe, seuls deux Pokémon pouvaient l'apprendre ; Dardargnan et Kenny. N'en ayant qu'un avec moi, je soupirai avant d'appeler le moins docile des deux.

Le volatile me fixa furieux dès sa matérialisation. Les négociations risquaient de nous faire perdre un temps précieux donc j'allai droit au but :

– Kenny, j'ai besoin de ton aide...

Il brandit son poireau et me menaça avec. Je reculai instinctivement d'un pas avant d'essayer de me justifier :

– Attends ! Ce n'est pas pour voler ! Je veux juste que tu m'aides à retrouver Safran.

Il me cria quelque chose dans sa langue maternelle dont le ton me fit comprendre qu'il n'était pas près de coopérer. Je plaçai immédiatement les mains en avant et voulus lui faire entendre raison. J'essayai donc de l'appâter.

– Alors, faisons un marché. Je t'apprends une technique puissance et tu l'utilises un peu pour moi.

Je voyais dans son regard qu'il était intéressé mais aussi qu'il ne préférait pas avoir affaire avec moi. Je lui tendis une main qu'il regarda sans toucher.

– Allez, juste pour cette fois. Aide moi.

Il sembla alors soupirer et plaça son aile dans ma main de mauvaise foi. Satisfait, je lui confiai le disque qui se mit à briller au contact de ses ailes. Lorsque la CS s'arrêta de luire, contrairement à la CT Bulles d'O que j'avais appris à Carabaffe, elle était encore présente. Kenny me rendit le disque, sentant probablement une nouvelle force en lui. Je pointai les arbres de l'index et criai :

– Kenny, Attaque Coupe !

Son poireau fendit l'air dans le vide à grande vitesse et je ne vis aucune différence puisqu'il n'avait pas touché les arbres. Mais deux secondes après l'attaque, ils commencèrent à tomber les uns après les autres, provoquant la fuite de nombreux Piafabec qui avaient élus domicile dans ce bois. La portée de l'attaque était impressionnante, Kenny avait abattu au moins la moitié des arbres en longueur sur un grand périmètre et la furie des autres volatiles se fit alors ressentir par un nombre incroyable de cris. Je voulus appeler Carabaffe pour nous protéger mais les Piafabec étaient déjà en train de plonger en piqué et je voulais voir la puissance de la nouvelle attaque de Kenny. Je lui ré-ordonnai la même attaque en pointant, cette fois-ci, le ciel et il s'exécuta après un court instant de panique. Il était encore apeuré de combattre, je pensais pourtant que Blue l'avait un peu entraîné... Le premier Piafabec qui fonça sur nous fut coupé en cinq morceaux sans que je ne puisse voir comment. Trois autres suivirent et, après qu'ils aient subis le même sort que leur camarade, les autres s'enfuirent sans combattre. L'attaque Coupe était si puissante ? Peut-être était-ce Kenny qui l'était en fait.

J'allais lui ordonner de couper le reste des arbres qui nous bloquait encore la route mais ce dernier s'envola vers moi et me frappa brutalement. Je me retrouvai au sol d'un coup et un bourdonnement dans mes oreilles ne me fit qu'entendre partiellement les couinements énervés de mon Pokémon. Je levai douloureusement les yeux vers lui et comprit ce qu'il me racontait. À le voir brandir ainsi son poireau sous mon nez, il n'y avait aucun doute qu'il me reprochait qu'il soit ensanglanté. Pour calmer sa colère, je dis en me relevant :

– Ok, je le laverai moi-même ton légume. Pour l'instant, finis de couper les arbres, s'il te plaît.

J'espérai plutôt que le sang parte à la machine de soin car frotter un poireau ne me faisait pas plus envie que ça. Je titubai vers l'arrière et portai instinctivement une main sur mon crâne qui me brûlait. Il était chaud et étrangement poisseux... Je regardai alors cette même main et constatai qu'elle était devenue rouge. Après un court moment de panique, je me dis que c'était sans doute le sang qu'il y avait sur le poireau de Kenny ou celui qui était tombé des Piafabec... Mais non, les oiseaux étaient tombés loin de moi et il y avait trop de sang pour en être un autre que le mien. Mes troubles de vision le confirmaient.

– Kenny ! Tu m'as presque tué ! hurlai-je.

Il tourna simplement la tête et se mit à couper les arbres en m'ignorant totalement. Pris de colère et de folie, je courus vers lui et lui mit un coup de pied. Geste qu'il n'apprécia pas du tout. Il se retourna furtivement et se rejeta sur moi, l'arme dressée. Je fus sauvé par Carabaffe, que je venais de libérer, qui l'envoya paître plus loin d'un coup de Pistolet à Eau. Commença alors un nouveau combat.

– Écume, Carabaffe !

Il me regarda sans savoir si je voulais vraiment qu'il attaque un membre de notre équipe mais s'exécuta en croisant mon regard. Il cracha quelques bulles à l'attention de l'oiseau qui se relevait, prêt à contre-attaquer. Le Canarticho commença alors à fouetter les projectiles qui explosaient au contact du poireau le blessant légèrement. Le Pokémon de Blue changea alors de tactique et se mit à esquiver les bulles en courant autour. J'avais déjà vu qu'il avait une bonne capacité d'esquive dans la Cave Taupiqueur. L'attaque n'aboutirait pas, il en fallait plus.

– Bulles d'O !

– Cara ?

Je comprenais ce qu'il voulait me dire. Il y avait des chances que cette attaque le tue. Mais pour l'instant, Kenny voulait autant ma vie que je voulais la sienne. Je hochai donc sérieusement la tête à l'attention de Carabaffe qui lança son attaque. Le Canarticho s'était déjà grandement éloigné et semblait prêt à riposter. Ce qu'il fit d'un seul coup ; son poireau fendit à nouveau l'air et une attaque Coupe fit exploser la totalité des bulles dont celle que Carabaffe était en train de cracher. L'explosion l'envoya derrière moi tandis que du sang s'extirpait de sa bouche. Kenny se lança à sa poursuite et lui asséna un coup de poireau sur la crâne de la même manière qu'il me l'avait fait. Il fit ensuite quelques pas en arrière tandis que la tortue bleue se relevait péniblement. Il me tournait alors le dos, exactement entre Carabaffe et moi, me donnant l'impression que j'étais en train de lui demander de l'attaquer. Carabaffe me jeta un regard discret sans rien dire puis regarda le poireau. Voulait-il que je participe au combat ? Me disait-il qu'il était trop faible pour vaincre un simple Canarticho après le carnage qu'il avait fait dans la Cave Taupiqueur ? J'en venais à regretter de lui avoir appris Coupe... Je pouvais simplement le renvoyer dans sa Pokéball, mais, ce faisant, il ne m'obéirait jamais.

Une nouvelle gerbe de sang sortit de la gueule de Carabaffe me forçant à passer à l'action tandis que Kenny fixait les moindres gestes de son adversaire. Carabaffe fit alors mine d'attaquer pour capturer toute son attention et je pus mettre un grand coup de pied dans l'aile gauche, envoyant ainsi son poireau voler aux côtés de Carabaffe. Lorsqu'il se retourna, je le mis brusquement au sol d'un coup de talon dans le bec et plaçai mon pied sous son cou. Il se débattit avec force, m'obligeant à appuyer plus durement, lui coupant presque la respiration. Carabaffe vint rapidement se mettre face au bec renversé de Kenny et l'intimida d'une phrase en ouvrant sa bouche ensanglantée comme pour lancer une attaque. Le Canarticho cessa de gesticuler mais se mit à trembler et pleurer. Carabaffe, lui, attendait la suite de mes instructions. Que je n'avais pas. Que devais-je faire à présent ? Lui briser le cou de mon pied ? Rien ne me disait qu'il ne m'attaquerait pas si je le libérais, au contraire... Et pourtant, je le fis :

– Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te tuer. Finis de couper ces arbres et je te remettrais dans dans Pokéball. On discutera quand on aura récupéré Safran.

Le Pokémon se leva d'un bond et partit chercher son poireau. Je m'armai de sa Pokéball dans le cas où il veuille nous attaquer et Carabaffe le surveillait également. Mais Kenny coupa les arbres comme demandé jusqu'à ce que l'on voie la route et je le fis rentrer comme promis sans même lui adresser un remerciement.

J'étais près de l'endroit où j'avais affronté Gray pour la première fois. Bien que je voulais courir jusqu'à Jadielle, la blessure sur ma tête m'en empêchait par des vertiges et autres symptômes de fatigue. J'avais envie de m'allonger pour me reposer un peu mais je pensais à Safran avant tout. Je me demandais depuis quand je l'aimais autant car risquer ma vie pour quelqu'un n'était pas quelque chose que j'aurais fait avant tout cela... Avant quoi ? Avant de partir en voyage ? Je ne me rappelais plus de ma jeunesse au Bourg Palette... Je me rappelais de toutes ces connaissances sur ce monde, tout ce que je devais faire, de ce que j'allais faire également... Pourquoi ? Comment connaissais-je toutes ces personnes que je n'étais pas sensé avoir rencontré ? Tous les Champions d'Arène dont je connaissais l'équipe exacte sans les avoir combattu ? J'avais dû prendre un coup sur la tête de trop, je n'étais pas en état de réfléchir calmement. Safran avant tout.

J'arrivai enfin à Jadielle, ou plutôt, ce qu'il en restait. J'étais passé à côté de l'Arène, encore intacte, et avait de bons espoirs quand au reste de la ville mais j'étais sans voix. Le sol était carbonisé, les maisons détruites. Quelques-unes étaient en cendres alors que d'autres se consumaient encore n'ayant qu'une partie détruite. Mais celles-ci étaient peu nombreuses. La vue qui s'offrait à moi n'était qu'une vaste entendue noire aux formes irrégulières. Que s'était-il passé ici ? Était-ce dû à une attaque de Pokémon ? Malgré la vue qu'était sensé me fournir la démolition des maisons, mon état physique ne me permettait pas d'y voir loin. Carabaffe ne voyait pas non plus Safran et je me refusais d'utiliser Kenny pour une recherche aérienne. Je marchai donc au milieu des décombres, regardant les alentours à la recherche de Safran et Dardargnan.

Ce ne fut pas exactement ce à quoi je m'attendais. Dans les formes calcinées, je pouvais en voir des humanoïdes, témoins d'une ancienne vie dans cet endroit, mais les quelques cadavres qui, étalés au milieu de ce qui était jadis une route, étaient en bon état, malgré les quelques bouts qui leur manquait suite au passage de l'attaque qui leur avait été fatale. Une attaque de Pokémon sauvages n'auraient pas laissé des corps comme ça. Ou alors ce n'était pas de la nourriture qu'ils cherchaient. C'était donc à cause des humains ? Mais quel genre d'organisation pouvait détruire toute une ville ? La Team Rocket ? Si c'était le cas, j'allais regretter d'en avoir fait mon ennemie. J'arrivai au seul bâtiment que je n'aurais jamais pensé voir debout après l'éradication de la ville au bout de plusieurs minutes de marches en lignes droites. Je l'aurais pensé détruit même sans cela en fait. Le Centre Pokémon de Jadielle brillait de nouveauté en contraste avec l'apparence post-apocalyptique de la cité. Sans réfléchir au pourquoi du comment, je pénétrai à l'intérieur, avec le nouveau but de soigner le trou dans mon crâne.

Safran était assise à l'intérieur devant une table et avait involontairement attiré mon attention par des pleurs. Dardargnan se tenait près d'elle et ne savait pas s'il devait s'approcher ou non. L'une des infirmières Joëlle était de nouveau en service et se tenait assise derrière son comptoir, le regard vide. Elle ne semblait même pas m'avoir entendu entrer. Je me dirigeai alors vers Safran après avoir crié son nom. Elle s'était retournée, levée et avait accouru vers moi. Elle voulait se blottir dans mes bras pour continuer de pleurer mais s'arrêta devant moi. Elle passa une main sur mon front et me la montra, repeinte de mon sang.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? s'affola-elle.

– J'ai eu quelques problèmes à te suivre... Mais c'est à moi de te poser cette question, qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de partir comme ça ?

Ses larmes n'avaient pas cessé depuis que j'étais rentré mais, plutôt que de les expliquer, elle choisit de les dissimuler contre moi. Je la serrai alors dans mes bras sans rien dire tandis qu'elle s'excusait à répétition en humidifiant mon haut. Elle se décolla finalement de moi pour me dire :

– Tu devrais aller faire soigner ça. Tout le Centre a été réparé, Penny également.

Je ne voyais pas comment cela était possible. Même si le Centre avait été reconstruit après la destruction de la ville, ce n'était qu'une question de jours, voire d'heures. Personne ne pouvait travailler aussi vite. Je m'avançai tout de même vers l'infirmière qui m'adressa un faible sourire lorsqu'elle me reconnut.

– Ah Red. C'est toi ?

Sa voix avait perdu toute la gaieté dont était faite cette femme lorsque je l'avais rencontré. La succession de malheurs avait eu raison de la santé morale de l'infirmière.

– Tu as bien fait de prendre Safran avec toi finalement... Elle aura pu échapper à tout ça...

– Est-ce qu'on pourra en discuter après que je me sois soigné ? répondis-je en montrant ma blessure et sentant ma conscience s'évader.

– Oh oui, bien sûr. Mais comment t'es-tu fait ça ?

– Un dressage raté... dis-je simplement.

Le bâtiment avait été rénové à l'identique, la chambre de l'arrière était toujours la même pièce désormais si familière et chaleureuse. Il était vrai que la Machine de Soin était également à sa place. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas vu cette pièce, mais sa similitude avec celles des autres Centres empêcha tout sentiment de nostalgie. Penny se chargea aisément de toutes mes blessures. Revitalisé, je sortis, fis rentrer Dardargnan dans sa Pokéball, non sans le remercier, et confiai le tout à l'infirmière Joëlle qui les fit faire un tour sur sa machine. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers Safran dont les larmes avaient séchés sur le visage rendant son visage un peu luisant. Je posai ma main sur sa tête ne sachant que faire d'autre et me tournai vers la femme aux cheveux roses. Safran alla se rasseoir à la table où elle était quand j'étais rentré et retournai devant le comptoir d'accueil.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ?

Elle sursauta lorsque je lui adressai la parole. Après m'avoir rendu mes Pokéballs, son regard était redevenu vide et elle était replongée dans son monde. Elle me répondit tout de même :

– La ville a été détruite, exceptés l'Arène, le Centre et le magasin. Safran, ma sœur et moi sommes les seuls survivants...

– … Ça, je l'ai vu. Qui l'a détruite ? Combien étaient-ils ?

Je regrettai aussitôt mon manque de tact mais cela ne sembla pas la déranger, elle répondit simplement.

– Six... Un humain et cinq Pokémon...

Si peu ? Savoir qu'un seul dresseur pouvait causer la destruction d'une ville. Les Pokémon étaient plus effrayants que je ne me l'imaginais. Je n'imaginai même pas le danger que représentait réellement la Team Rocket si c'était l'œuvre d'une seule personne. Était-ce d'ailleurs l'un de leur officier qui était à l'origine de ce désastre ? Pour quelle raison quelqu'un voudrait-il détruire Jadielle ? Le moyen le plus rapide de savoir était encore de demander :

– Qui était-ce, et pourquoi vous aurait-il épargnés ?

Elle tremblait. Je savais qu'elle l'avait vu car elle connaissait le nombre de ses Pokémon mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi ce bâtiment était debout, ni pourquoi elle était encore en vie. Elle finit enfin par annoncer :

– Peter... Le Maître de la Ligue et leader du Conseil des 4...

Comment ? Je voyais très bien qui était Peter, je connaissais les cinq Pokémon dont elle me parlait... Mais je n'avais aucune idée d'où me venaient ces informations. L'avais-je rencontré étant plus petit ? Peter avait le titre du plus puissant dresseur de Pokémon ce qui me suffisait à ne pas vouloir l'affronter à mon niveau actuel bien qu'il était le but de ma quête. Mais pour quelle raison le dirigeant voulait-il détruire l'une de ses villes ? Je posai directement la question à la jeune femme qui m'annonça :

– Il a dit... que c'était une punition... Pour avoir brûlé le Centre Pokémon. Et que Jadielle le gênait dans ses plans depuis bien trop longtemps de toute façon...

– Une punition... murmurai-je avant de me rendre compte avoir tilté sur un autre mot. Ses plans ?

Elle secoua la tête et dit :

– Je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Cela fait bien longtemps que personne hors du château n'a été en contact avec le Conseil...

En quoi Jadielle pouvait-elle bien gêner le Conseil des 4 ? Peut-être la Team Rocket n'était-elle pas la pire chose que le Kanto subissait... Devais-je me ranger d'un côté pour avoir une chance de vaincre l'autre ? Et si oui, lequel choisir ? Entre un dirigeant qui détruit les villes qui l'énervaient avec ses habitants et une organisation criminelle, le choix était compliqué... Non, la chose à faire serait également la plus difficile, continuer la collecte des Badges et renverser le Conseil des 4 par la loi qu'ils avaient mise en place dont m'avait parlé l'homme au musée d'Argenta. Mais une dernière chose m'inquiétait :

– Dans ce cas, pourquoi êtes-vous encore en vie ? Il ne considérait pas que vous faisiez partie de Jadielle ?

– Correct. Ma sœur et moi sommes en vie pour la même raison que le Centre, le magasin et l'Arène sont encore debout. Nous sommes les propriétés du Conseil des 4... Et la ville doit rester opérationnelle pour les dresseurs qui y passent...

Opérationnelle n'était pas le mot que j'aurais employé pour désigner Jadielle mais bon... Et, mais si les infirmières étaient encore là alors peut-être que...

– Le gérant du magasin est-il toujours en vie également ?

L'infirmière Joëlle baissa les yeux, annihilant mes espoirs.

– Non... Il était un habitant de Jadielle qui avait endossé ce rôle. De plus, il était également de ceux qui avaient brûlé le Centre Pokémon. Il l'avait fait de force pour éviter que les autres habitants ne s'en prennent à lui mais était quand même venu s'excuser et nous avait offert l'hospitalité jusqu'à la reconstruction du Centre...

Nous avions aussi eu l'occasion de profiter la générosité de cet homme. J'étais un peu choqué d'apprendre qu'il avait été mêlé à l'incendie mais n'importe qui en aurait fait de même dans cette situation. Et puis, c'était lui qui m'avait présenté à Safran...

Je pensais comprendre pourquoi Safran s'était remise à pleurer sitôt assise. Peter avait tué les habitants et détruit sa ville car ils avaient brûlés le Centre Pokémon. Ils avaient mis le feu au Centre parce qu'ils voulaient nous tuer... Cela faisait de nous la cause directe de la tragédie de Jadielle.

– Ah, son employé est toujours en vie par contre ! sembla-elle se rappeler.

Enfin une bonne nouvelle.

– Nathan ? Comment a-il survécu ? Il est au magasin ?

Elle secoua une nouvelle fois la tête avant d'expliquer.

– Il était en livraison au Bourg Palette au moment de l'attaque. Il aurait reçu un Roucool du gérant pour le prévenir de ne pas revenir. Il doit encore être là-bas...

Je hochai la tête sans raison apparente, ne sachant que dire d'autre. Je remerciai l'infirmière de ces informations et retournai voir Safran dont les sanglots redevenaient bruyants. Je m'approchai par derrière et passai mes mains à côté de sa tête. Je posai la mienne sur ses épaules et lui souffla :

– Ce n'est pas notre faute... Nous n'avons absolument rien fait de mal et tu le sais...

Elle voulut se tourner vers moi mais ma tête l'en empêchait. Elle attrapa alors simplement mes mains et chuchotai :

– Si je n'étais pas là, rien ne serait arrivé.

– Les habitants n'avaient pas à te chasser... Pas plus que Peter n'avait le droit de détruire cette ville. Beaucoup de gens ont fait le mal mais pas nous. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher.

Une idée sordide me vint à l'esprit, je ne pus m'empêcher de poser la question bien que, si sa réponse était positive, j'aurais beaucoup de mal à lui remonter le moral.

– Tu avais de la famille ?

Elle se figea. Même ses pleurs semblèrent cesser un instant. J'eus peur qu'elle acquiesce mais elle finit finalement par dire :

– Je n'ai... plus de famille à Jadielle...

C'était déjà une bonne chose. Elle ne semblait pas non plus avoir des personnes proches d'elle dont je pensais que le choc en serait grandement atténué... Je la sentis serrer mes mains avec plus de force qu'au départ. Elle ne se rattachait plus à elles pour se consoler, un nouveau sentiment avait pris possession d'elle.

– Tu veux te venger ?

Elle comprit par ses mots qu'elle me serrait trop fort et posa ses mains sur la table. Elle les regardait et soupira :

– Qu'est-ce qu'on peut bien faire contre eux de toute façon ? Ils sont nos dirigeants... Le célèbre Conseil des 4...

Je me redressai alors et me mis devant elle :

– As-tu oublié la raison de notre voyage ? Quand j'aurais tout les Badges, je pourrais les vaincre, les remplacer et sauver tout le monde. Et je compte sur toi pour m'y aider.

Elle me sourit tristement et se leva :

– Beaucoup ont déjà essayé...

– Et nous serons les premiers à réussir.

Au fond de moi, j'avais l'impression que Blue le serait en fait. Je ne me pensais pas si pessimiste. Safran sembla un peu rassurée par mon assurance, c'était bien le but recherché. Je caressai à nouveau le haut de son crâne et elle se jeta encore dans mes bras. Je jetai un œil à l'infirmière qui, en temps normal, n'aurait pas hésité à faire une remarque salace. Elle était à nouveau en train de contempler son comptoir d'un air vide. Je la vis même soupirer. Les pleurs de Safran s'étaient enfin calmés mais elle ne lâcha pas son étreinte pour autant. Nous restâmes comme ça, sans bouger, pendant plusieurs minutes et la chaleur réconfortante qui se dégageait de ce câlin ne me déplaisait pas du tout.

Je me détachai enfin d'elle après avoir décider de la suite des opérations.

– Je pense que l'on va aller au Bourg Palette. Je voudrais voir si Nathan va bien et puis, tu pourras rencontrer le professeur Chen.

Elle hocha la tête, l'air sérieuse. Je dus répéter plusieurs fois mes adieux à l'infirmière avant qu'elle ne m'entende et quittai le Centre Pokémon, notre groupe étant à nouveau complet. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers la sud pour entamer la première route de mon voyage. Celle qui séparait Jadielle de mon lieu de naissance. La Route 1.

Environ deux minutes après avoir commencé à longer ces hautes herbes, un Pokémon vint à notre rencontre.

– Rattata !

Ses cris n'avaient rien d'une salutation mais n'étaient pas non plus agressifs. Il semblait plutôt paniqué.

– Il dit qu'il voudrait que tu le suive, me traduisit Safran. Il a aussi dit qu'il t'attendait... Tu le connais ?

– Si on veut, répondis-je me rappelant que Safran n'a jamais franchi cette route à mes côtés. J'ai rendu un service à leur tribu avant de venir à Jadielle... Nous te suivons, Rattata.

Elle esquissa un sourire qui me semblait fier tout en baissant la tête. Le rongeur violet était ravi et prit alors la tête du groupe. Nous allions faire un nouveau détour dans ce qui en était déjà un. Une masse d'animaux violets apparut devant nous après quelques temps de marche. J'eus droit à quelques salutations mais la plupart se poussèrent juste de côté, nous ouvrant le chemin sur une petite grotte. Notre guide nous laissa alors pour foncer à l'intérieur. Je le suivis. Celle-ci était faite d'une seule grande pièce ovale grandement éclairée par la lumière du soleil. Safran n'était pas rassurée dans le nid de tous ces Pokémon sauvages mais je ne pensais n'avoir rien à craindre. Tout ces Pokémon m'étaient redevables et même Safran sembla se calmer au bout d'un moment en les écoutant me parler dans cette langue qui leur était propre. Le reste des Rattata se dispersa à notre arrivée nous laissant face à leur chef. Le Rattatac, qui avait bien grossi depuis la dernière fois, était allongé sur le coté, une énorme entaille le traversant partiellement. Safran poussa un cri d'horreur tandis que je me retenais d'en faire de même. J'avais remarqué que la plupart des Rattata étaient un peu blessés mais rien de comparable avec leur chef. Je m'approchai de lui et il bougea faiblement. Le Rattata devant lui avait sûrement expliqué la situation mais bon, première chose à faire, fouiller mon sac. Deux Potions plus tard, le chef des rongeurs allait beaucoup mieux. La foule m'acclama mais je vis dans le regard du Rattatac que ce n'était pas l'unique raison de ma venue. Il parla et Safran traduisit :

– Merci à toi, héros ! Une fois de plus, tu redonnes de l'espoir à mon peuple. Si tu pouvais également distribuer de ses objets miraculeux à mes sujets, je t'en serais reconnaissant.

– Je n'en ai pas un grand stock et je les paie plutôt cher. Désolé, dis-moi en plus sur ceux qui t'ont mis dans cet état, plutôt.

– Je comprends... Bien, je vais t'expliquer la situation. Depuis le grand nuage noir de votre nid, les urbains sont venus se réfugier dans notre territoire. Ils ont voulu le prendre par la force et étaient plus puissants que je ne l'étais. Leur seul chef a eu raison de moi...

C'était également une conséquence du désastre de Jadielle ? Il était vrai que les Pokémon vivants en ville n'étaient sûrement pas resté sur place pendant le massacre. Le feu avait dû les faire fuir. Les chasser de cet endroit ne serait pas une bonne action. Je devais laisser la nature faire ses droits...

– Si tu continues à réclamer mon aide ainsi, tu perdras toute crédibilité en temps que chef, et ton peuple finira par ne plus t'obéir. Ajoutes à cela que je ne serais peut-être pas là à la prochaine attaque ennemie.

Le rat prit mal mon refus et insista :

– S'il te plaît. Juste une dernière fois. Tu l'avais bien fait pour les Roucool ?

La phrase se terminait en question car Safran se demandait vraiment de quoi nous parlions. Je répondis à son attention :

– Je t'expliquerai tout à l'heure... Et non, je ne l'avais pas fait pour agrandir votre territoire. Je voulais juste survivre.

Ce n'était pas totalement vrai. Je voulais aider les Rattata à cette époque, mais si je me mêlais de cette histoire, d'autres Pokémon trouveraient la mort et seraient sans abri... Peut-être les miens, et je refusais de prendre un tel risque. Les Rattata se rapprochèrent tous de moi et claquèrent des dents dans un rythme menaçant. Je portai ma main à ma ceinture de Pokéballs, ne sachant pas s'ils comptaient passer à l'attaque. Leur chef les interrompit d'un couinement aigu avant de me dire :

– Je devrais te tuer pour cela, mais je te suis redevable à deux reprises. Et je sais que, malgré tes dires, tu n'es pas quelqu'un de mauvais. Nous riposterons avec notre propre force, quelque soit le résultat.

– C'est bien l'idée. Montre à tous que tu es digne d'être le chef... Et entraînez-vous au combat. Ce sera toujours utile.

– Dans ce cas, veux-tu bien être mon adversaire ?

Là, c'était différent. Il me proposait un match. Il n'était pas dresseur, donc, j'avais le droit de refuser mais, comme si j'allais faire une chose pareille. Je pris la Pokéball de Carabaffe dans ma main :

– Le même adversaire que la dernière fois, ça te va ?

Il hocha la tête et je libérai Carabaffe sous le regard surpris de tous ceux qui ne le connaissaient que dans sa forme pré-évoluée. Même Rattatac parut impressionné mais se mit en position d'attaque. Carabaffe semblait ravi de pouvoir combattre à nouveau un adversaire contre qui il avait eu du mal. D'autant plus que c'était un Rattatac, une espèce qu'il voulait affronter à chaque fois. Mais la situation avait bien changé, le Pokémon était plus fort que mon Carapuce qui n'avait même pas appris son Pistolet à Eau. S'il ne s'était pas amélioré, le match ne durerait pas longtemps.

Rattatac attaqua le premier. Une Vive-Attaque qui fit paraître sa course floue pour moi, mais Carabaffe l'esquiva aisément. Il me lança un air déçu tandis que le roi des rongeurs réitérait son attaque. Carabaffe ne bougea pas cette fois et se prit l'attaque de plein fouet. Bien que cette attaque m'aurait sans doute fait recracher mon estomac, Carabaffe resta les pattes au sol et attrapa le Rattatac avant de lui cracher un jet d'eau à la figure. Le rongeur s'envola en arrière pour se frapper contre l'une des parois de la grotte et atterrir sur l'un de ses fidèles sujets qui couina de douleur même après qu'il se soit enlevé. La différence de force était évidente. Rattatac stoppa immédiatement le combat avant que sa fierté ne prenne plus cher. Carabaffe ne se moqua pas de lui contrairement à son habitude. Il devait se rappeler du moment où il avait tant de mal à l'affronter et respectait malgré tout le Pokémon.

– Ouah, tu es devenu très fort. me traduisit Safran. Votre aide nous serait vraiment très précieuse.

– Merci, répondis-je au Rattatac en rappelant Carabaffe. Mais cela ne change pas le fait que nous partons maintenant.

– Très bien... Nous nous débrouillerons seuls.

– Merci pour le combat, criai-je avant de quitter la grotte.

Mes mots résonnèrent derrière moi dans un écho tandis que je m'éloignais sous l'air mi-furieux, mi déçu, des rongeurs violets.

– Donc... expliquai-je à Safran lorsque nous fûmes enfin seuls. La première fois que j'ai franchi cette route, une armée de Roucool nous avait attaqué pendant un combat et je me suis retrouvé à la tête de tous ces Rattata... On a gagné et depuis, ils avaient moins de problèmes et plus de territoire...

– C'est incroyable... s'extasia-elle. De pouvoir contrôler autant de Pokémon sauvages...

– Ils ont obéi de force. C'était soit ça, soit la mort.

Cette phrase me fit me souvenir de Kenny. Je lui avais laissé le même choix. J'avais bien changé depuis mes débuts, je n'aurais jamais pensé que je devrais menacer mes Pokémon pour qu'ils veuillent bien m'obéir... Safran m'aidera peut-être à régler ce problème, dans le cas contraire, je ne savais pas ce que j'allais pouvoir faire de ce Canarticho.

– Ça reste tout de même incroyable... murmura-elle doucement.

Le cas de Kenny attendrait un peu. Je n'avais aucune envie de le revoir pour l'instant. Le village apparut enfin devant nous. Bourg Palette. L'endroit où j'étais né.

_Les Pokémon échangés ne nous obéissent pas si on n'a pas le bon Badge... _

_Mais à quel niveau est Kenny au juste ?_

_La 'perte de mémoire' n'a étrangement rien à voir avec le coup de poireau. __Essayez de vous souvenir quand était la dernière fois qu'il avait parlé de ce monde comme d'un jeu._

260


	21. Bourg Palette, un village isolé

De retour à la maison... Et pourtant, je m'y sentais mal. Un peu comme si je n'appartenais plus à cet endroit. C'était ma ville natale mais je ne reconnaissais toujours rien. Ou plutôt si, je me rappelais de mes débuts en tant que dresseur, mais seulement lorsque j'étais revenu pour la première fois. Quand avais-je reçu mon Carapuce ? J'étais sûr que je n'aurais jamais oublié ce moment, c'était le jour le plus important de ma vie. Kenny avait dû me frapper un peu trop fort.

Safran observait les alentours d'un air émerveillé. Le Bourg Palette était sans doute la plus belle ville du Kanto et j'étais très fier d'en être originaire. Il fallait maintenant se concentrer sur notre destination actuelle. Je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où s'était réfugié Nathan donc le professeur Chen était la première personne qui nous fallait aller voir. Je voulais dans un premier temps lui annoncer ce qui était réellement arrivé à Jadielle mais également lui demander où se trouvait l'employé du Pokéshop.

– Qui est-ce ? me demandai l'assistant à l'interphone lorsque j'arrivai en bas de la colline.

– Red. Je viens voir le professeur.

– Rentre donc ! me répondit-il, enjoué.

Une fois cette colline montée, nous entrions dans le laboratoire. Le professeur nous accueillit directement. Il sembla étonné de voir Safran et ne le cacha nullement.

– Red. Bonjour mon garçon. Tiens ? Qui est donc cette jeune fille ? Une amie ?

– C'est Safran, elle vient de Jadielle...

À l'expression de son visage, je pouvais être sûr qu'il savait ce qu'était devenue la ville. Les nouvelles allaient vite.

– Ah... C'est une nouvelle réfugiée ? Bien, nous l'acceptons avec joie mais la vie va devenir dure sans cette chère Jadielle...

– Ah, non, le contredis-je. Elle voyage avec moi.

J'avais également tilté sur l'autre partie de sa phrase.

– Comment ça, dure ?

– Bien, tu vois, m'expliqua-il. Le Bourg Palette est dans une région assez reculée, Safrania ne livre pas jusqu'ici. Nous passions toujours par Jadielle qu'il s'agisse d'achat de vêtements, de mobilier mais surtout de nourriture...

Cette nouvelle était alarmante. S'ils étaient coupés de vivres, le Bourg Palette courrait à sa ruine...

– Il doit bien y avoir une solution... annonçai-je sans fondements.

– En fait oui... Cramois'Île pourrait très bien assumer la position de Jadielle pour nous. Mais comme tu le sais, notre seul lien direct avec eux est d'un bateau par jour... Qui transporte des gens et non des marchandises.

Je réfléchis un court instant, dans ce cas, tout paraissait plus simple :

– Donc, vous voulez que l'on aille à Cramois'Île pour demander s'ils peuvent nous approvisionner ?

Contre toute attente, il secoua la tête en souriant.

– Non Red. Nous avons déjà envoyé quelqu'un, un autre habitant de la ville de Jadielle que nous avons recueilli depuis l'incident. La seule chose qu'il nous resterait à faire serait d'envoyer une lettre au Conseil des 4 pour les prévenir de la destruction de la ville et de leur demander sa reconstruction.

– … Je pense que ça ne sera pas nécessaire. Ils sont déjà au courant...

Le professeur en fut satisfait. Je dus me résoudre à annihiler ses espoirs.

– La personne qui a détruit la ville est Peter du Conseil des 4.

Il écarquilla les yeux puis secoua la tête et se mit à rire. Un rire nerveux me semblait-il...

– Non, je sais qu'il est impulsif, mais de là à détruire une ville...

Ce fut ce qu'il dit mais je vis dans ses yeux qu'il avait compris que je ne mentais pas. Il avait aussi l'air de le connaître et de savoir au fond de lui qu'il en était capable.

– Mais pour quelle raison aurait-il fait cela ? demanda-il tout de même.

Je jetai un œil à Safran qui regardait le sol en essayant de ne penser à rien. Je n'avais aucune raison de mentir à cet homme.

– Les habitants avaient brûlés un Centre Pokémon...

Je ne dis pas non plus toute la vérité. J'étais un peu comme Safran, je me sentais aussi un peu coupable de cette tragédie. Le professeur nous tourna le dos et murmura quelque chose. Le mot 'impossible' atteignit mes oreilles. Il avança vers le fond de la salle et s'assit sur une chaise, prêt d'une table sur laquelle une Pokéball était posée. Un Salamèche était à l'intérieur.

– Tout cela est terrible... murmura-il avant de s'adresser à nous. Tu as bien fait de me dire tout ça, Red.

Il serra les poings et son visage exprima un sentiment que je n'avais jamais vu sur cet homme auparavant.

– Que comptez-vous faire à ce sujet ?

– Il n'y a pas grand chose à faire... Je vais directement aller au Château Indigo pour leur demander des explications.

– Ce n'est pas dangereux ? Ils ont quand même rasé une ville !

– Non, ils me connaissent bien. Tout comme je les connais. Ils doivent avoir une vraie raison. Mais, même dans ce cas, ce qu'ils ont fait est impardonnable. Ce n'est pas le monde dont on rêvait...

Je questionnai le professeur du regard mais il secoua à nouveau la tête. Il se leva et regarda Safran.

– Tu dis que tu t'appelles Safran ? Étrangement, je pense déjà avoir entendu ce nom. Mais tu ne peux pas être la même personne... Enfin, si tu voyages avec Red, il te faudra également un Pokémon pour te protéger.

Elle voulut répliquer. Sans doute dire qu'elle en avait déjà deux. Mais je la stoppai discrètement en lui prenant sa main. J'avais compris où le professeur voulait en venir. Il se dirigea vers la table et ramassa l'ultime Pokéball qu'il tendit à la petite blonde. Elle le remercia à profusion et le vieil homme nous congédia :

– Bien, maintenant, je vais faire mes bagages. La route va être longue. Merci beaucoup d'être passé, Red. Tu devrais aller voir ta mère, elle s'inquiète beaucoup depuis que tu es parti...

Je me demandais si j'avais bien fait, si il lui arrivait quelque chose par ma faute, je ne me le pardonnerais jamais. De doux souvenirs de lui me surveillant jouer avec Blue me revinrent d'un coup. Le professeur comptait beaucoup pour moi, pour Blue aussi...

À peine sortie, Safran libéra son nouveau Salamèche. Un jeune mâle qu'elle baptisa Flamme dès qu'elle aperçut le bout de sa queue. Le Pokémon accueillit sa nouvelle dresseuse avec enthousiasme et Safran se brûla en essayant de le porter. La flamme sur la queue du Salamèche avait frôlé le bras de la blonde la faisant lâcher prise. Flamme retomba sur le sol mais n'avait rien perdu de sa bonne humeur.

– Il est très gentil, me dit Safran.

Je ne savais pas si elle me parlait du Salamèche ou du professeur qui le lui avait donné mais, dans un cas comme dans l'autre, ma réponse était positive. Pourtant, Safran semblait inquiète, elle pensait à autre chose et, apparemment, ce n'était pas très amusant. Elle soupira et me dit :

– Il faut que je revoie le professeur Chen... Tu peux m'attendre ici avec Flamme ?

Une requête inhabituelle venant d'elle mais j'acceptai sans poser de questions. Même elle, avait le droit d'avoir quelques secrets.

Comme elle me l'avait dit, Flamme était d'un tempérament très amical. Il savait que je n'étais pas son dresseur mais me parlait énergiquement sans que je comprenne un seul mot de la joyeuse tirade qu'il était en train de prononcer. Pour que ce pauvre animal n'arrête de parler tout seul, je décidai de lui présenter mes deux Pokémon. J'entends par là Carabaffe et Dardargnan, Kenny étant privé de sortie jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Flamme ne s'était pas une seconde arrêté de parler, il avait juste changé d'interlocuteur lorsque la tortue et la guêpe s'étaient matérialisées. Sa capacité d'élocution était une qualité que je trouvais très ennuyante chez un humain mais totalement adorable chez ce Salamèche. Cela ne semblait pas gêner mes Pokémon non plus. J'espérai que ce caractère docile n'allait pas lui poser de problèmes quand il en viendrait au combat.

Safran mettait beaucoup de temps. Je ne savais absolument pas de quoi elle voulait parlait au professeur mais cela devait bien faire dix minutes que j'écoutais sans comprendre Carabaffe, Flamme et Dardargnan. Il fallait dire que le professeur Chen était une célébrité, nombreux étaient les gens qui voulaient avoir une conversation avec lui. Mais ce qui m'intriguait était le regard qu'avait eu Safran avant de partir. Ce n'était pas du tout le regard d'une fan. Mes soupçons se confirmèrent lorsque je la vis sortir, la tête baissée. Je ne vis qu'elle pleurait que lorsqu'elle leva ses yeux vers moi. Elle se jeta sur moi et je l'enlaçai pour la rassurai comme je ne le faisais que trop ces derniers temps.

– Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demandai-je immédiatement.

Je ne pensais pas que le savant en lui-même lui avait fait quelque chose. Ils avaient dû parler d'un sujet douloureux. Safran se contenta de pleurer bruyamment sans me répondre et je n'insistai pas plus. Je caressai l'arrière de son crâne doucement tandis que son nouveau Pokémon sautait de partout autour de nous pour essayer de lui remonter le moral.

– On va aller se reposer chez moi... lui soufflai-je.

Elle avait besoin de repos, je pensais que nous allions passer la nuit au Bourg Palette. L'après-midi était presque fini et il ferait nuit avant que nous ne puissions retourner à Jadielle.

Ma maison n'avait pas changé depuis tout ce temps. Et elle n'avait aucune raison de changer. Ma mère était dans le jardin et eut un large sourire en me voyant. Cette expression faciale s'évanouit lorsqu'elle vit Safran.

– Red, voyons ! Combien de fois faut-il te dire de ne pas faire pleurer les filles ?

En effet, elle me l'avait souvent reproché. J'allais souvent faire des farces aux filles du village qui étaient amoureuses de Blue avant. Par jalousie, je pensais.

– Cette fois, ce n'est pas ma faute.

– C'est ce que tu dis toujours ! Viens là, ma petite.

Safran hésitait. Elle voulait me défendre mais les assauts de ma mère firent qu'elle se retrouva sur un sofa dans le salon avec une tasse de thé avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit. Elle prit enfin la parole lorsque ma mère me demandait pour la troisième fois de m'excuser. Et elle ne la croyait toujours pas. Elle finit par l'inviter à dîner pour s'excuser de mon comportement mais elle refusa l'invitation. En effet, avec les Rations, nous n'avions plus besoin de manger jusqu'au lendemain matin. La nuit arriva vite et Safran alla dormir dans la chambre d'amis. Je récupérai ma chambre et dormis seul avec Carabaffe et Dardargnan pour la première fois depuis longtemps. La présence de Safran à mes côtés me manquait et je ne trouvais pas le sommeil tout de suite. Mais le fait d'être dans mon propre lit était plus qu'agréable...

Une sensation bizarre, comme si j'étais debout mais sans toucher le sol. J'ouvris les yeux pour me retrouver dans le plus étrange des rêves. Devant moi, deux hommes habillés du même genre d'habits que le professeur Chen. L'un petit, gros et chauve et l'autre tout son contraire. De trop nombreuses machines hantaient cette pièce lui donnant un air totalement irréaliste.

– Vous aviez raison, professeur. Il ouvre les yeux.

Je portai rapidement ma main pour attraper une Pokéball mais rien. Je n'avais plus ma ceinture. En baissant la tête, je m'aperçus que mon corps luisait de bleu et était transparent. Je tendis mon bras en avant pour attraper la machine qui semblait m'empêcher de bouger mais je la traversai. Je regardai les deux hommes qui m'observaient attentivement.

– C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait... annonça le plus grand des deux. On dirait qu'il ne se rappelle plus de qui il est... Quel est ton nom ?

Je regardai les deux hommes à tour de rôle. La peur m'empêchait de répondre. Quel était donc cet endroit ? Le petit gros répéta la question plus agressivement et je répondis sans réfléchir :

– Red ! Je m'appelle Red !

Les deux savants se regardèrent et le grand, qui semblait être le chef, dit :

– Ce qui confirme bien...

– Vous êtes un génie, professeur Alar.

– Certes, mais, pour le bien de l'expérience, il faudrait lui rappeler qui il est.

Expérience ? Je tentai de me débattre mais rien ne me retenait. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi je ne pouvais pas bouger. C'était comme si je n'avais pas vraiment de corps. Le grand maigre me tendit une carte bleue, ressemblant vaguement à une carte de dresseur, sous le nez. Il y avait la tête d'un homme avec son nom et des chiffres dont je ne connaissais pas l'utilité. Les autres mots ne voulaient rien dire. Mais cet homme, je ne savais pas d'où mais j'étais sûr de le connaître. Était-ce pour ça que j'étais ici ? Ils le recherchaient ?

– Est-ce que cet homme ou le surnom 'Eevee-man' te disent quelque chose ? demanda le professeur Alar.

Eevee-man... Cela me semblait également très familier. Pourquoi, pourquoi ces hommes semblaient-ils me connaître mieux que moi-même ? Étrangement, je pensais directement que Eevee-man était l'homme sur la photo bien que les noms ne correspondaient pas. J'essayai tout de même :

– Eevee-man est cet homme, non ?

– Bien... Maintenant qui es-tu ?

– Je vous l'ai dit, je m'appelle Red ! Je suis dresseur de Pokémon !

Pour une raison quelconque, le chauve éclata de rire avant d'être calmé d'un regard par son supérieur.

– Peut-être faut-il y aller plus brutalement dès maintenant... Allume-le.

– O.K.

Le subordonné enclencha une machine qui eut pour effet d'allumer un écran blanc devant moi. Des images se succédèrent ensuite, des mots apparurent ; 'Nintendo', 'Game Freak'... Cela me rappelait quelque chose... La console de ma chambre portait le premier mot sur elle, me montraient-ils un jeu vidéo ?

– Ah ! m'écriai-je.

L'écran avait à nouveau changé. L'écran semblait bien montrer un jeu vidéo mais... Ces deux personnages qui se combattaient ressemblaient à s'y méprendre à un Nidorino et à un Ectoplasma. L'écran suivant me fit encore crier. En gros sur le haut était marqué 'Pokémon Version Rouge' et des Pokémon défilaient à côté d'un dresseur habillé exactement de la même manière que moi...

– Ce jeu s'appelle Pokémon. Il raconte l'histoire d'un jeune garçon appelé Red dont le but est de vaincre la Ligue.

Incroyable, mais pourtant si nostalgique. Cette musique, ces dessins. J'avais déjà vu ça avant.

– Vous avez créer un jeu sur moi ? m'étonnai-je tout de même.

Et pourtant, j'avais l'impression d'avoir faux. Les images me faisaient penser à l'homme sur la carte bleue. Je l'imaginai jouer à ce jeu sur un espèce de rectangle dont le nom 'Gameboy' me vint je ne savais d'où. Il secoua la tête.

– Rappelle-toi.

… Me rappeler de quoi ? Cet homme qui m'avait l'air si familier alors que je ne l'avais jamais vu ? Je voyais bien les jeux Pokémon à présent. Cet homme y avait beaucoup joué... Quatre cent quatre-vingt-treize monstres, me rappelai un coin de ma mémoire, ce n'était pas ce que le professeur Chen nous disait. Et toutes mes connaissances sur les Champions d'Arènes que je n'avais pas combattu ? Me venaient-elles de cet homme, de ce jeu ? Serais-je un jeu ? Non, dans un jeu...

– On dirait que ça commence à revenir... commenta Alar, satisfait.

– Trock... me souvins-je.

– Qui es-tu ? répéta alors le scientifique pour la dernière fois.

– Eevee-man. Je suis Eevee-man.

Je me souvenais de tout à présent. Comment j'avais été convié à Paris, puis, envoyé dans le jeu. Je m'y croyais tellement que j'ai fini par m'oublier ? Non, il était impossible de s'oublier soi-même... Je regardai l'homme qui travaillait sans doute pour M. Trock et demandai :

– Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– Nous avons eu un nouveau souci technique. Vous êtes resté trop longtemps dans le jeu et l'ordinateur en a conclu que vous étiez un PNJ... Il s'est ensuite rendu compte que vous aviez deux passés, l'un en tant qu'Eevee-man et l'autre, en tant que Red. Il a trouvé cela illogique et a voulu supprimer le passé le moins cohérent... Dans un monde de Pokémon, le choix était vite fait.

– Donc, tous mes souvenirs de mon enfance au Bourg Palette...

– Ont été créé par l'ordinateur pour le personnage que vous représentiez à ses yeux. Oui. Vous pouvez le considérer comme le passé du personnage que vous incarnez.

Leur machine était capable de m'effacer la mémoire ? Quelle horreur !

– C'est plutôt dangereux pour un jeu que vous comptiez commercialiser... me plaignis-je.

– Vous êtes là pour le tester et corriger les dernières imperfections. Je pensais que l'on vous avait mis au courant...

– Pas vraiment, non. Mais, au fait, puisque vous m'avez fait sortir du jeu, cela veut dire que je suis libre, non ? Je peux partir maintenant ?

Il sembla déstabilisé par ma requête. Peut-être lui avait-on dit que j'étais volontaire.

– Désolé, mais regardez votre corps.

Je m'exécutai et me souvins que j'étais dans ce corps aux reflets bleus fantomatiques.

– Non, pas là. Là bas.

Surpris, je levai les yeux et suivis la direction de son doigt. Vers le fond de la pièce, une machine ovale ressemblant à une capsule spatiale d'un film de science-fiction était remplie d'un liquide verdâtre, quelque chose flottait à l'intérieur. D'après les dires du professeur, il s'agirait de mon corps. L'immersion dans le jeu se faisait donc au sens propre du terme ? Elle avait également l'air de coûter excessivement chère au vu de toutes les machines qu'il fallait pour garder un seul corps dans le jeu.

– Donc, il faut tout de même que je finisse le jeu ?

– Exactement... Sans cela, l'extraction causerait votre mort.

Une autre question me vint à l'esprit :

– Ces problèmes de... mémoires... Ils referont surface au bout d'un moment ? Et vous pouvez me faire venir, enfin, partiellement, quand vous le souhaitez ?

Cette fois, il me sourit. Il avait de bonnes nouvelles.

– Nous avons corrigé le problème sur l'ordinateur central, il ne devrait plus y avoir de substitution de votre mémoire. Et non, vous aviez eu de la chance d'être au Bourg Palette. Étant le point d'entrée dans le jeu comme le point de sortie, c'est le point le plus proche de la réalité. Nous ne pouvons vous parler qu'à partir de là.

– De plus... continua le second qui n'avait pas parlé depuis. Il faut que vous soyez endormi dans le jeu car sinon, votre esprit refuse automatiquement notre appel...

Cela pouvait toujours être bon à savoir. Enfin, je n'avais plus à me préoccuper de ces problèmes de mémoires à présent. Mon but était toujours le même, survivre à ce jeu dangereux et prouver ma supériorité à M. Trock. Et peu m'importait la difficulté à laquelle le jeu avait été élevé.

– Votre mémoire vous étant revenue. Nous allons vous renvoyer dans le jeu.

– Très bien. Merci.

– Juste une chose, n'oubliez pas. Rien n'est réel, ce n'est qu'un jeu.

– À ce que l'on m'a dit, ma mort serait réelle si je meurs dans le jeu. rétorquai-je.

Il eut juste le temps de me dire avant que je ne me sente disparaître :

– Vous savez très bien ce que je veux dire...

Quelqu'un frappa doucement contre la porte alors que je revenais dans la chambre de Red. Je m'assis sur le rebord du lit sans bouger. Les deux Pokémon à côté de moi, eux, se dressèrent aussitôt tandis que la porte s'ouvrait doucement. Une charmante petite tête blonde aux expressions inquiètes entra à l'intérieur de la pièce. Voyant que j'étais réveillé, elle pénétra à l'intérieur et vint directement se blottir contre moi.

– Je n'arrive pas à dormir. Je peux rester ici ?

– Bien sûr, répondis-je en la serrant avec tendresse.

Ce devait être de Safran dont parlait le professeur Alar. Mais elle souffrait tellement. Je me fichai qu'elle n'était un programme, rien à mes yeux ne la rendait inhumaine. Je l'aimais tellement. Non, avais-je le droit de dire cela ? Même si elle n'était pas un programme, elle n'avait que dix ans. Qu'avais-je fait ? Peut-être le pouvais-je car j'avais également dix ans physiquement... Non. Je me cherchais juste des excuses et je le savais. Pourtant, je voulais rester avec elle autant que possible. La fillette releva la tête et rapprocha son visage du mien.

– Merci Red.

Oui, pour l'instant j'étais juste Red. Je me dis que ce n'était peut-être pas si mal de perdre mes souvenirs pour cette fille. Je l'embrassai doucement et m'allongeai sur le dos. Elle se plaça contre moi et ses trois Pokémon, rentrés dans la pièce juste après elle, sautèrent sur le lit pour se coucher également.

Nous commencions juste à nous endormir quand une odeur de brûlé parvint soudainement à mes narines, suivie par une forte chaleur. Je me redressai rapidement et vit que le lit était en feu. J'identifiai rapidement le coupable qui roulait sur le dos de confort sans se préoccuper du fait que sa queue était en train de mettre le feu aux couvertures. Safran se leva aussitôt et s'éloigna du lit en appelant le Salamèche qui s'empressa de la rejoindre, ravi, tandis que je secouai Carabaffe pour le réveiller. Cela ne lui plut pas et je me reçus un jet d'eau fraîche en pleine figure ce qui me fit ironiquement le plus grand bien à proximité du feu qui se rapprochait. Carabaffe l'aperçut finalement et l'éteignit avant qu'il ne prenne trop d'ampleur. Malgré la fin rapidement du brasier, les couvertures étaient déjà totalement noircies voire réduites en cendres à l'endroit où il avait commencé. Je me félicitai mentalement de ne pas avoir choisi Salamèche comme premier Pokémon car, sinon, je n'aurais eu besoin de personne pour mettre le feu au premier Centre Pokémon.

– C'est vrai qu'on avait ce problème... murmurai-je.

Safran s'était accroupie et caressai Flamme qui avait encore beaucoup d'énergie à revendre. On ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, il ne l'avait pas fait exprès. C'était la première fois qu'il sortait d'une Pokéball depuis bien longtemps. Pourtant, Safran et moi étions d'accord sur un point, c'était trop cruel de le laisser dans sa Pokéball la nuit alors que tous les autres étaient dehors avec nous.

– Écoute Flamme, le gronda sa dresseuse. Si tu veux dormir avec nous, fais en sorte de ne rien brûler, essaie de dormir sur le ventre ou autre chose...

– Sala !

Le Salamèche courra autour de Safran me donnant l'impression qu'il n'avait rien compris et alla se jeta sur le lit. Il s'allongea sur le ventre et nous regarda avec un sourire satisfait. Safran avança et lui caressa la tête. Nous repartîmes donc nous allonger en évitant le côté brûlé et tentâmes de nous rendormir.

Flamme fut plus rapide que nous. Il soupirait pendant son sommeil et une nouvelle odeur enflammée nous revint promptement. Le Salamèche avait roulé sur le côté. Carabaffe, qui le surveillait, se doutant sans doute d'un tel dénouement, éteignit à nouveau le feu sans attendre que le lézard ne se réveille. À sa place, je me serais réveillé en sursaut et en grognant contre la tortue, mais je n'étais pas un Pokémon Feu. Flamme bondit littéralement de douleur et sauta du lit pour se mettre à courir en cercle, hurlant sa souffrance au milieu de la chambre. Carabaffe le regarda, surpris, se disant sans doute que sa réaction était exagérée.

– Carabaffe, fais attention avec Flamme, l'eau est très dangereuse pour lui !

Carabaffe ouvrit de grands yeux et je pensais qu'il s'excusait aussitôt. Je ne lui en voulais pas, il ne pouvait pas savoir puisque Flamme était, non seulement le premier Salamèche que nous voyons, mais également le premier Pokémon sensible à l'eau de notre groupe. Safran s'était levée et avait attrapé le Salamèche qu'elle serrait à présent contre elle, sans doute pour le réchauffer. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit brusquement. Derrière elle, une trentenaire aux cheveux noirs observait la scène avec surprise. La femme que j'avais pris pour ma mère la veille venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

– Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai entendu des cris. Et... Safran ? Que fais-tu là ?

C'était sans doute une situation que Red aurait trouvé inconfortable. Moi aussi, devant ma vraie mère, mais le fait qu'elle ne l'était pas me permit de répondre avec sang-froid.

– On a juste eu un petit accident avec le Salamèche... Rien de grave.

J'espérais qu'elle ne remarquerait pas l'état de la couverture mais les femmes avaient un don pour trouver ce que l'on voulait cacher, moins de deux secondes après ma phrase, ses yeux se posèrent sur le lit.

– Rien de grave ? répéta-elle. Vous n'êtes pas blessés ?

– Non, c'est bon. Carabaffe a éteint le feu.

– Carabaffe ! se vanta celui-ci en posant une patte sur le dessous de sa carapace.

– Tant mieux, soupira-elle de soulagement. J'en reviens donc à ma première question. Safran, que fais-tu dans la chambre de Red ?

Vite, quelque chose de crédible... Avant que je ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, Safran bredouilla :

– Je... Nina m'a dit de suivre ce que me disait mon cœur...

Ce qui me fit sans doute rougir. Comment pouvait-elle être aussi franche et directe dans cette situation ? Elle enchaîna :

– Et puis, Sonate voulait dormir avec Red... Et Flamme préfère quand il y a du monde.

Je me tournai vers la mère toujours sans nom de Red et vit qu'elle tremblait. Pourtant, elle souriait également. Elle murmura :

– Mon petit Red est devenu un grand garçon...

Et elle s'enfuit de la chambre en pleurant. Quelle réaction exagérée... C'était loin d'être ce à quoi je m'attendais mais je supposais que cela voulait dire que nous pouvions rester ensemble cette nuit également. Il ne restait plus que notre problème principal. Comment faire dormir Flamme sans qu'il ne brûle la maison ? Le criminel incendiaire gigotait avec force et bonne humeur dans les bras de Safran la forçant à le relâcher sur le sol.

– Désolée... s'excusa-elle.

– Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour ça. On trouvera bien une solution.

– Non, désolée d'être venue. Je te pose des problèmes...

– J'aurais eu beaucoup plus de problèmes si le feu avait démarré dans ta chambre sans que tu n'aies Carabaffe sous la main. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne me déranges jamais.

Elle baissa la tête, apparemment pas convaincue par mes dires. À moins qu'elle n'attendait autre chose de moi.

La mère de Red réapparut alors dans l'ouverture de la porte en tenant une couverture de rechange. Elle la posa dans mes bras et récupéra ce qui restait de l'ancienne.

– Voilà, et ne la brûlez pas celle-là.

– Merci... Maman, me forçai-je. On fera attention.

Je mis la couverture en place sur le drap qui avait un peu roussi tandis que la trentenaire quittait la pièce, non sans un gloussement adressé à Safran. Une fois la couverture en place je me tournai vers Safran :

– Donc, on fait quoi pour Flamme ?

Safran secoua la tête et soupira. Elle attrapa la Pokéball du lézard et dirigea le bouton vers lui.

– S'il bouge dans son sommeil, nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix.

Revint encore dans la chambre la mère de Red avec dans les bras, un objet qu'elle avait dû mal à porter. Une sorte de panier en pierre dans lequel un peu de terre se faisait voir. Je m'empressai de la décharger, même si j'étais sans doute moins fort qu'elle dans ce corps, et elle m'expliqua lorsque je lui posai la question :

– C'est pour le petit Pokémon orange. C'est bien lui qui a mis le feu aux couvertures, non ? Ce ne sera peut-être pas très confortable, mais au moins il ne brûlera rien. Je m'en servais pour mes plantes mais ce sera plus utile de cette façon.

J'adressai un sourire à la femme tandis que Safran la remercia vivement pour son geste. Je posai alors le panier au pied du lit et annonça la nouvelle au Salamèche. Il demanda confirmation à sa dresseuse et se mit en boule à l'intérieur. La flamme de sa queue touchait son museau sans que cela n'eut l'air de le déranger.

– Bon, cette fois, j'y vais vraiment. Bonne nuit.

Nous rendîmes l'adieu avec de nouveaux remerciements avant de retourner au lit.

– La journée aura été bien pleine... chuchotai-je en regardant le plafond.

J'entendis Safran acquiescer doucement alors qu'elle se collait contre moi.

– Trop pleine...

Ce n'était pas faux. Entre ce qu'il s'était passé à Jadielle et sa discussion secrète avec le professeur Chen, Safran avait apparemment passé une sale journée. Mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me répéter mentalement les mots du professeur Alar, 'Rien n'est réel'... Rien, pas même le corps si chaud de la fillette qui s'endormait contre moi ? Je n'arrivais pas à y croire, je ne voulais pas y croire.

* * *

_Oui, il n'existe que 493 Pokémon. La 5ème génération n'est qu'un mauvais rêve commum au monde entier (je peux toujours espérer)_

_Bon, pour la petite explication Red/Eevee-man. Les souvenirs du Eevee-man ont commencé à partir pendant le voyage. Le coup de poireau de Kenny était une simple coincidence, il s'est juste posé les questions à ce moment-là. Il n'avait plus aucune mémoire de son monde le matin même. Un jour de plus, et il aurait également perdu toutes ses connaissances pokémaniaques._


	22. Journée de repos

Rien n'avait brûlé à notre réveil, c'était déjà une bonne chose. J'étais debout avant Carabaffe, c'était encore mieux. Aucun employé de M. Trock n'avait à nouveau dérangé mon sommeil, cette journée s'annonçait parfaite. Enfin pas tout à fait. Il y avait une raison pour laquelle j'étais debout si tôt, et cette raison, c'était la petite fille qui dormait contre moi. Même si les termes 'couinait de douleur en gigotant dans tous les sens les yeux fermés dégoulinants de larmes' définissaient mieux sa période de sommeil. Nina et Flamme avaient aussi été réveillés par ses cris et me regardaient comme si c'était à moi de faire quelque chose. Les deux miens ne tardèrent pas à s'éveiller aussi. Seule Sonate se retournait sur le lit pour se rendormir, ne se sentant visiblement pas concernée. Ne sachant que faire d'autre, je la serrai contre moi en lui chuchotant des mots rassurants sans savoir s'ils allaient l'atteindre. Elle se calma un peu au bout de quelques secondes mais ne cessa pas de gémir. Je continuai à lui parler jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvre enfin ses yeux verts brillants à cause du surplus de travail de ses glandes lacrymales.

– Pa.. pa ?

Son malentendu me fit rire malgré moi.

– Malheureusement non, Safran. Ce n'est que moi.

Elle se redressa d'un coup et se détacha de la pseudo-étreinte que j'avais mise en place pour la consoler sans la réveiller. Son visage était totalement rouge mais je ne savais pas si c'était plus à cause de ses larmes ou de sa méprise. Elle était réveillée à présent, mais encore sous le choc de son cauchemar.

– Ça va ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander alors que je voyais très bien que ce n'était pas le cas.

– Oui, me mentit-elle d'une voix faible. Désolée de t'inquiéter.

Je lui souris et demandai :

– Tu veux en parler ?

Elle secoua rapidement la tête sans dire un mot et baissa les yeux. Je voulais vraiment savoir ce qui la tracassait au point d'en faire des cauchemars, si c'était lié, mais je ne pouvais pas la forcer à me parler si elle ne le voulait pas. Pour clore rapidement ce sujet qui semblait la gêner, je proposai de passer à table. Elle me posa alors une question que je savais ne pas pouvoir éviter éternellement :

– Et Kenny ? Il n'a pas dormi avec nous... Il va bien ?

Je ne pouvais que dire la vérité, mais quels mots devais-je employer ? Tout ce qui sortait de ma bouche à cet instant étaient des débuts de phrases sans sens qui prouvait mon angoisse de dire à cette pokéfan que j'avais quasiment tué un Pokémon de ma propre équipe. Elle comprit apparemment mal mon hésitation. Son regard inquiet semblait dire qu'elle pensait que Kenny avait eu de graves problèmes. J'inspirai un bon coup et avouai :

– On a eu quelques problèmes quand tu es partie... Et on a fini par se battre... d'où ma blessure à la tête.

J'avais honte d'être si confus à l'idée de me confesser à une gamine de dix ans. Je savais qu'elle pardonnait facilement mais l'idée qu'elle soit fâchée après moi rien qu'une seconde me révulsait. Pourtant, elle n'eut pas l'air énervée, plutôt inquiète.

– Je peux le voir ?

C'était bien ce que j'espérais de Safran. Elle arriverait sans doute à mieux comprendre le problème de ce Pokémon. Je libérai donc Kenny pour la première fois de la journée et il se braqua aussitôt, son arme levée et un regard meurtrier à ma direction. Safran ne put que voir à quel point la situation était critique. Elle tenta de calmer le Canarticho qui lui répondit sur le même ton qu'il s'adressait à moi. Sur le bord des larmes, Safran essaya à nouveau en demandant quel était le problème, et sa réponse acquise, elle se tourna vers moi :

– Tu as essayé de le tuer ?

– Moi non, mais lui oui. Mais on s'est battu plutôt brutalement donc j'aurais tout aussi bien pu, éludai-je.

– Canarticho !

– Il dit que tu l'as menacé de mort.

– Il m'avait déjà mis un coup qui aurait pu être fatal sur le crâne... rétorquai-je.

– Ticho !

– Tu avais... sali son poireau ?

Je soupirai. Cela m'énervait un peu que Safran soit obligée de se mêler de cette conversation. Cette fois, je m'adressai directement au Pokémon.

– Écoute, tu ne peux pas te battre sans te salir. Et puis, regarde, enchaînai-je en lui montrant son poireau. Le sang part avec les Machines de Soin.

Le Pokémon observa son poireau sans rien dire. Je venais de comprendre quelque chose sur lui. Il était comme moi, il n'aimait pas avoir tort et voulait tout de même avoir le dernier mot. Cette conversation ne finirait jamais si je continuais dans ce sens.

– D'accord, je suis désolé d'avoir voulu t'attaquer, mais essaie de comprendre. Safran était partie je ne savais pas où et tu choisis de me frapper plutôt que de m'aider.

– Tu veux dire... que c'est aussi de ma faute ? couina faiblement la sus-nommée.

Comment avait-elle pu arriver à cette conclusion ? Le Pokémon n'avait rien rien dit donc elle se sentait personnellement visée.

– Mais non Safran... mentis-je sachant que partir ainsi devant n'avait pas été l'idée du siècle. On se serait battu un jour ou l'autre... C'est notre tempérament.

– Canar ! approuva le Pokémon.

Étrangement, il était de mon côté cette fois. Peut-être s'était-il également rendu compte de nos similitudes... Carabaffe s'avança aussi et hurla quelque chose à Safran. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir compris mais j'espérai me tromper.

– Il nous demande d'arrêter de parler et de commencer à manger. expliqua Safran dans un petit rire.

Je savais que c'était son cri de 'Donne-moi de la bouffe'... Étrangement, c'était exactement ce qu'il nous fallait pour remettre de la bonne humeur dans ce groupe. Je ne savais pas s'il l'avait fait exprès ou s'il fallait que je remercie son manque de tact habituel mais, au final, je sortis les huit boîtes de Rations aromatisées en rigolant. J'en envoyai une à la tortue qui sembla me dire que ce n'était pas trop tôt. J'en distribuai alors à tout le monde, puis en tendis une à Kenny.

– Tiens... Bon appétit...

Il l'attrapa alors délicatement de son aile libre et, je pensais, me remercia sans vraiment me regarder. C'était déjà beaucoup de sa part.

Flamme s'habitua rapidement à son premier repas parmi nous. Je ne savais pas comment le professeur Chen le nourrissait avant mais cela ne semblait pas le dépayser. Il mangeait rapidement et avec bon cœur, mais, contrairement à Carabaffe, plutôt proprement. Il ne laissait pas tomber une seule miette. Le repas s'acheva alors rapidement et, lorsque tous les Pokémon retournèrent dans leurs Pokéballs, nous décidâmes de quitter la maison.

Mais c'était sans compter sur l'apparition de ma mère factice. Elle s'avança vers nous pour nous proposer un petit déjeuner que nous dûmes refuser comme le dîner de la veille. Elle se plaignit avoir pourtant fait mon plat préféré, qui était préparé avec une viande inexistante dans mon monde et que Safran n'aurait touché pour rien au monde. Je tentai par tous les moyens de quitter la maison, les souvenirs de Red qui me trottaient encore dans la tête faisaient de ce lieu un endroit bien trop familier et, malgré la confirmation du professeur Alar que ça n'arriverait plus, je préférai éviter qu'un autre problème de mémoire ne survienne. Et puis, c'était gênant de voir à quel point cette femme me prenait pour son fils. J'avais l'impression d'être un imposteur, un parasite qui avait volé le corps du pauvre enfant, lui ôtant tout avenir. Après une énième phrase, elle nous laissa enfin partir. Le professeur étant parti au Château Indigo et Nathan à Cramois'Île, nous n'avions plus aucune raison de rester au Bourg Palette. Nous empruntâmes alors la Route 1 pour un trajet inverse à celui que nous avions fait, en direction d'Azuria.

Les herbes bougeaient sur la route, prouvant que des Pokémon vivaient dans ces lieux. Des Rattata ? En temps normal, ils ne se cacheraient pas de moi mais, au vu des récents événements, ils pouvaient m'en vouloir. J'eus la réponse rapidement lorsqu'un énorme félin surgit des herbes pour nous attaquer. Le Pokémon attaquait Safran et je dus placer mon bras en bouclier pour la sauver d'une griffure au visage tandis qu'elle tombait au sol, trébuchant après un pas en arrière.

– Flouz ? demanda-elle.

– Non, c'est un Persian, sa forme évolué...

Pourtant, plusieurs répliques presque exactes de Flouz sortirent des herbes, se léchant les babines devant le sang qui s'écoulait de chacune des marques laissées par les griffes acérées du chat géant sur mon bras. Nous n'étions pourtant pas encerclés, ils semblaient avoir pleinement confiance en leur victoire contre nous et ne semblaient pas avoir eu l'idée que nous puissions avoir des Pokémon avec nous. J'attrapai une Pokéball au hasard et ces pauvres Persian et Miaouss n'avaient vraiment pas de chance. Dardargnan les scrutait furieusement jusqu'à ce qu'il voie les coupures sur mon bras. Il fit rapidement le lien entre elles et le sang sur les griffes du Persian et rentra alors dans une rage folle. Mon premier geste, après avoir vu le dard de la guêpe exploser le crâne du chef du groupe d'agresseurs, fut de dissimuler la scène au regard de Safran tandis qu'il se chargeait rapidement des autres. Je savais qu'il pouvait être très violent et qu'il l'était en ce moment même. Dardargnan m'aimait beaucoup et ne pouvait supporter qu'un Pokémon étranger ne lève la main sur moi. Peut-être même un autre en fait ; si Dardargnan avait été à la place de Carabaffe face à Kenny, je doutais que l'oiseau soit encore en vie à cet instant. Le carnage ne dura pas longtemps, Dardargnan était beaucoup trop fort pour que l'un de ces Miaouss ne puisse même le toucher. J'avais du mal à regarder la scène. Non seulement parce qu'elle était d'une intense violence, mais surtout parce que j'avais l'impression de voir Flouz mourir encore et encore. Les cris que les Miaouss poussaient avant de perdre la vie ne me la rappelait que trop. Safran ne bougeait plus, elle comprenait aux cris d'agonie pourquoi je refusais de lui montrer la scène et ne semblait pas souhaiter la voir de toute façon. Une fois le combat à sens unique terminé, j'éloignais Safran sans lui rendre la vue pour l'instant. Elle marchait de façon hésitation et couina lorsque son pied rentra en contact avec le cadavre encore chaud d'un Miaouss.

– Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

– Un caillou... mentis-je un peu trop rapidement pour que mon mensonge soit crédible.

Elle frissonna mais ne dit rien de plus. Lorsque nous nous fûmes assez éloignés, je la libérai. Je me tournai vers Dardargnan et l'observai. Il faisait incroyablement peur, tout ce sang qui recouvrait ses poils jaunes et noirs en faisait un monstre tricolore que l'on avait aucune envie d'avoir comme ennemi. Je le rentrai vite dans sa Pokéball en le remerciant avant que Safran ne le voit et remarquai que nous n'étions toujours pas seuls. L'un des rongeurs violets qui vivaient sur cette route apparut lorsque Dardargnan se dématérialisa devant nous. Il s'adressa à nous et Safran me traduit :

– Tu avais dit que tu ne nous aiderai pas et pourtant, tu as vaincu nos agresseurs ? Merci, je le ferai savoir à tous.

Je soupirai. Je venais donc de faire tuer les pauvres Pokémon qui avaient fui la ville ? Leur attaque était sûrement dû à leur confusion quand à leur changement de mode de vie. Ils ne pouvaient plus fouiller les poubelles ou voler les gens pour se nourrir, la chasse restait leur seul moyen de survie. Maintenant, je les avais annihilés... S'il restait des survivants, ils ne vivraient pas non plus longtemps avec les Rattata. Et pourtant, je ne pouvais pas regretter de l'avoir fait, c'était soit eux, soit nous.

– Je ne l'ai pas fait pour vous... répétai-je au Rattata. Ils nous ont attaqué et on s'est défendu. Comme la dernière fois, c'est une coïncidence que cela servent vos intérêts...

– Il te remercie quand même, m'expliqua Safran après que le rongeur ait disparu dans les herbes après un dernier cri.

J'allais redevenir un héros chez les Rattata de la Route 1. Dit comme cela, c'était plutôt bien, mais me faire une réputation dans le sang n'était pas vraiment ce que j'avais espéré en venant dans ce monde.

Nous ne nous arrêtions pas au Centre Pokémon de Jadielle lors de notre nouveau passage dans cette ancienne ville. Outre le fait que de voir l'infirmière dans cet état me faisait vraiment mal au cœur, la blessure sur mon bras et la santé de mes Pokémon n'étaient pas assez graves pour que nous ne nécessitions les services que proposaient cet endroit. La traversée de la ville se fit tout de même en silence. J'avais peur de dire quelque chose à la fillette qui regardait tristement les décombres se souvenant sans doute du temps où elle se promenait dans ces mêmes rues, voyant les mêmes maisons... La comparaison devait être affligeante. Même pour moi, je n'avais pas de bons souvenirs de cette ville, mais la voir dans cet état me rendait furieux envers son destructeur...

– Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? s'exclama soudainement Safran.

Nous avions déjà quitté Jadielle et la fillette s'exclamait ainsi devant une rangée d'arbres abattus. Je rougis de honte en me disant que j'avais peut-être un peu exagéré en détruisant toute cette flore sur la Route 2 pour me frayer un chemin. J'eus un rire nerveux mais j'expliquai :

– Je n'arrivais pas à passer alors Kenny m'a aidé.

De force, mais ça, je ne souhaitais pas m'en vanter. C'était déjà suffisant pour lui faire écarquiller les yeux en me regardant. Un peu plus loin, nous ne nous arrêtions pas non plus au laboratoire auxiliaire. Je ne voulais pas les inquiéter sur la décision du professeur Chen quand à partir seul en territoire ennemi. Je ne préférai pas considérer le Conseil des 4 comme mon ennemi pour l'instant mais la destruction de Jadielle jouait grandement dans mon jugement. Je ne leur pardonnerai pas.

Devant la Cave Taupiqueur, deux Pokémon sortirent de leurs Pokéballs pour nous accompagner. Carabaffe pour notre sécurité et Nina car elle connaissait déjà le chemin exact dans ce labyrinthe. Mais la tortue bleue n'eut pas besoin de lancer une seule attaque de tout le chemin, seul un Taupiqueur avait fait surface avant de replonger aussitôt dans la terre, les yeux emplis de terreur. Je ne reconnut qu'un seul endroit de la grotte avant la sortie ; un cadavre de Taupiqueur était encore présent bien qu'il avait été partiellement dévoré, sans doute par ses congénères. Je le regardai fixement, m'arrêtant même devant sans m'en rendre compte. Dans ce voyage retour, j'avais l'impression que je ne semais que la mort et la destruction sur mon passage... C'était déprimant.

Carmin sur Mer, la ville portuaire... L'endroit où j'avais gagné mon troisième badge et perdu Flouz. Le Major Bob l'avait encore et, bien que je n'avais aucune idée de la manière dont il s'en occupait, je ne m'en faisais pas beaucoup. Je reviendrai dans cette ville dès que j'aurais un endroit que je pourrais réellement appeler chez moi... Et la maison au Bourg Palette ne comptait pas. Carmin sur Mer était également le premier endroit dans lequel nous croisions d'autres personnes depuis le Bourg Palette. La matinée devait tout juste toucher à sa fin et malgré notre longue période de marche, nous décidâmes de ne pas faire de pauses.

Une situation que j'avais presque oublié avec tous les événements récents nous accueillit sur la Route 6 :

– Salut, vous êtes dresseurs ?

Je soupirai en regardant le pauvre gamin qui avait l'air de débuter et attrapai ma première Pokéball. J'enchaînai alors les combats sur la route 6. Dardargnan n'avait aucun problème face à l'adversité, pour Kenny, c'était un problème d'obéissance et pour Carabaffe, de caractère. Ce dernier ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se moquer d'un adversaire qu'il trouvait faible me faisant m'excuser de nombreuses fois auprès des dresseurs de l'arrogance de mon Pokémon aquatique. Le niveau sur cette route me semblait faible mais j'avais peut-être le même la première fois que je l'avais franchie... Peut-être m'améliorais-je sans le savoir... Avec un peu plus d'entraînement, aurais-je pu éviter la mort de Paras et de Flouz ? Auraient-ils été suffisamment forts pour survivre aux combats contre les Champions ? Kenny m'obéissait plutôt bien en combat bien qu'il était plus concentré à ne pas salir son poireau que de gagner, mais il était d'une puissance redoutable. Safran profita également de la Route 6 pour entraîner Flamme contre des Chétiflor sauvages sur mon conseil.

La Route 5 s'offrit à nous après la traversée du souterrain. La Pension également, mais je n'avais absolument aucune intention d'y retourner. Bien au contraire. J'avais promis à la vieille femme que je prendrai soin de Flouz et la Miaouss n'était plus de ce monde par ma faute. Je ne savais pas comment lui faire face et je préférai ne pas avoir à le faire pour l'instant. Nous montions donc cette route en évitant la SPA Pokémon pour nous diriger vers Azuria.

Azuria, une autre ville où j'avais un très mauvais souvenir lié à un meilleur. Mon premier Pokémon mort fut contre la championne de cette ville, Ondine. Je lui étais tout de même très reconnaissant d'avoir pris soin de Paras après sa mort en lui offrant un petit coin dans son cimetière personnel. Peut-être le Major Bob en avait-il fait même pour Flouz... Je l'espérai.

Cette fois, hors de question de passer directement à l'étape supérieure sans passer par le Centre Pokémon. Pas parce que mes Pokémon avaient réellement besoin de soin, non. C'était plutôt nous, ou plus précisément nos pieds, qui avaient besoin de repos. J'avais exagéré avec cette marche forcée et la pauvre Safran n'en pouvait plus. L'après-midi était bien entamé ce qui prouvait que nous avions marché trop longtemps. La fillette à mes côtés profitait des rares arrêts que je faisais pour étirer ses pieds de manière apparemment douloureuse mais essayait de rester discrète. Je ne dis donc rien jusqu'à notre entrée dans le Centre Pokémon. L'infirmière, comme celle de Jadielle, avait l'air d'avoir une mémoire à toute épreuve car elle me reconnut aussitôt malgré toutes les personnes qui nécessitaient de ses soins chaque jour. Il fallait dire qu'elle ne devait pas souvent voir des noyés dans un état critique malgré la proximité de la piscine d'Azuria par rapport au Centre.

– Red, Safran, ça fait plaisir de vous revoir ! annonça-elle sans aucun hypocrisie.

– Le plaisir est partagé, répondis-je simplement en lui tendant mes Pokéballs.

Elle soigna mon équipe et celle de Safran même si nos Pokémon n'en avait pas vraiment besoin et l'infirmière nous laissa utiliser la Machine de Soin. Celle-ci ne soignait toujours pas la fatigue mais nous nous sentions déjà beaucoup mieux. Nous allions nous asseoir quelques instants à une table dans le hall du Centre.

– Où allons-nous maintenant ? me demanda Safran.

– Comme nous l'a dit le professeur Chen dans sa lettre, notre prochaine étape est la Grotte. Elle se trouve à l'est d'ici.

Les yeux de Safran devinrent comme vides lorsque je parlais du professeur. Comme lorsque je la regardais pendant le voyage sans qu'elle n'y prête attention. Elle vit que je la fixai et m'adressa un beau sourire qui cachait partiellement ses inquiétudes. Elle s'enquit alors :

– Quand partons-nous ?

– Pas maintenant. Nous avons marché toute la matinée, on va se reposer un peu... Je pense que l'on va rester à Azuria pour l'instant. On peut en profiter pour aller voir Ondine.

L'idée ne sembla pas l'enchanter. Peut-être était-ce à cause d'Ondine... Malgré le fait que je puisse presque la qualifier de 'contact professionnel', Safran était jalouse d'Ondine et n'aimait pas trop que je lui parle. Sans doute à cause de cette fois où je l'avais admirée en bikini avec un peu trop d'insistance... Mais elle n'osa pas formuler sa plainte ouvertement n'ayant pas d'autres motifs de refus crédibles. Elle accepta donc à contrecœur.

Heureusement pour elle, voir la Championne n'était pas ma seule raison d'aller à l'Arène. En effet, quand je disais que nous avions besoin de repos, c'était surtout à Safran que je pensais. Non seulement pour toute cette marche mais aussi à cause de tous les chocs qu'elle avait dû subir pendant ce court voyage. La piscine publique qu'était l'Arène devait être ré-ouverte depuis notre dernier passage, et je comptais bien profiter de ses services pour permettre à la fillette de passer un bon moment, loin du sang et des cadavres. Elle ne savait pas nager, mais cela ne devait pas l'empêcher d'aimer le contact de l'eau...

Prit d'un doute, je lui demandai sur la route, gâchant tout espoir de surprise :

– Ça te dérangerait si on restait un peu pour profiter de la piscine ?

Je vis dans son regard que l'idée ne lui parut pas mauvaise du tout. Au contraire, elle paraissait à présent excitée. Elle baissa ensuite les yeux en rougissant et avoua :

– Je n'osais pas te le demander... J'aimerais beaucoup y aller avec toi.

Je posai ma main sur sa tête en souriant.

– On va avoir un après-midi chargé !

Elle hocha vivement la tête dans un grand 'Oui' enjoué, me faisant de ses magnifiques sourires qui faisaient que je l'aimais tant.

La guichetière de la piscine la piscine nous accueillit avec un sourire :

– Bienvenus à l'Arène d'Azuria, deux tickets enfants, c'est ça ?

Je hochai la tête en souriant. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais plus l'âge de payer si peu.

– Je vous demanderais par contre de nous remettre vos Pokémon.

– Pourquoi ? m'étonnai-je.

Je n'avais aucune envie d'abandonner mes petites bêtes. Et si quelqu'un me les volait ?

– C'est la règle. Pour éviter un accident pendant un combat improvisé par la clientèle. De plus, les pertes de Pokéballs étaient fréquentes et des gens en profitaient pour les voler à d'autres. C'est pourquoi les Pokéballs ne sont plus autorisées dans l'Arène.

– Je ne peux pas les laisser dehors pour qu'ils profitent de l''endroit ? demandai-je, décidé à les garder près de moi.

– Il vous faudra payer plus cher et seul un Pokémon pourra vous accompagner. Si vous n'avez pas confiance en notre sécurité, le Centre Pokémon peut également garder vos Pokéballs restantes mais sachez qu'aucun vol n'a été déclaré depuis cette disposition.

Un seul ? Pouvais-je me fier à leur soi-disant sécurité ? Je jetai un œil à Safran pour savoir ce qu'elle en pensait. Elle me rendit un regard inquiet signifiant clairement 'Donc, on va pas rentrer ?'. Je soupirai et annonça à la femme :

– Très bien, deux tickets dresseurs alors.

Le choix pour moi était vite fait. Ni Dardargnan, ni Kenny ne pouvaient nager donc Carabaffe m'accompagnerait. Pour Safran, je me posai la question. Il était évident qu'elle ne pouvait prendre Flamme mais c'était le cas de Nina qui m'interpellait. Je me souvenais que son évolution à la Pension avait très mal réagi au contact de l'eau. Enfin, c'était parce qu'elle était à moitié de type Sol donc Nina ne risquait probablement rien. Safran venait de choisir. Elle prit fièrement l'une de ses Pokéballs et déclara :

– Dans ce cas, j'irai avec Flamme ! Ça nous permettra de mieux faire connaissance.

– Non, tu ne prendras Flamme... la contredis-je.

Les deux femmes me jetèrent un regard étonné. Je m'expliquai rapidement avant que Safran ne se plaigne :

– Safran, les Salamèche sont très sensibles à l'eau. Si la flamme sur leur queue s'éteint, ils meurent. Si Flamme tombe dans un bassin ou qu'un accident se produit... Il risquerait sa vie là-dedans et tu ne peux pas prendre ce risque.

Elle baissa les yeux et rangea sa Pokéball avant de murmurer :

– Je savais pas... Dans ce cas, j'irai avec Nina.

Je pensais qu'elle choisirait Sonate, sa Rondoudou. Elle adorait les Rondoudou mais elle n'aimait pas le fait que la sienne me préfère à elle. Ce dernier point justifiait sans doute ce choix...

– Si votre choix est fait, confiez-moi le reste de vos Pokéballs s'il vous plaît.

Je fis d'abord sortir Dardargnan et Kenny pour leur expliquer la situation tandis que Safran en faisait de même avec Sonate et Flamme. Étrangement, seul un Pokémon était déçu de ne pas pouvoir nous accompagner et c'était Flamme. Dardargnan avait de mauvais souvenirs de l'endroit où il m'avait presque tué, Kenny ne voulait rien faire avec moi exceptés des combats et Sonate en pensait de même pour Safran. Seul le Salamèche sautait d'en tout le sens pour essayer de nous convaincre de l'emmener. Ce qui marcha à merveille avec Safran :

– Je ne peux vraiment pas ?

– Non, il ne sait pas le danger qu'est cet endroit pour lui. De plus, il est jeune et incroyablement surexcité, il ne tardera pas à faire une bêtise.

Flamme arrêta soudainement de bouger et me regarda avec de beaux yeux luisants me disant qu'il était la plus sage des créatures du monde.

– Ça ne prend pas avec moi, Flamme.

Safran soupira avant de rappeler le Pokémon Feu dans sa balle. Nous finîmes par tendre toutes nos Pokéballs à la guichetière, même les vides de Carabaffe et Nina. Elle les donna alors à un autre employé qui nous fit signe de le suivre. La première chose qu'il nous demanda était si nous avions un maillot de bain. Devant notre négation, il nous emmena dans une boutique de location située à l'intérieur de la piscine. Nous nous changeâmes directement dans les cabines individuelles que proposait la boutique et suivîmes à nouveau notre guide qui nous disait qu'il était ravi que nous ayons trouvé ce que nous voulions aussi vite. J'avais juste pris un short rouge sans vraiment faire attention à autre chose que la taille et Safran était sortie avec un mignon une-pièce jaune. Nos anciens habits dans les bras, nous nous dirigeâmes vers une salle gardée, par un dresseur, qui comprenait une multitude de casiers verrouillés par clé. Il ouvrit les 35 et 36 dans lesquels nous mîmes nos affaires superflues ainsi que nos Pokéballs. Une fois les casiers fermés, il se saisit d'un gros feutre mauve et me demanda de lui tendre mon bras. J'obéis sans comprendre tandis qu'il gravait un 36 sur mon bras.

– C'est votre clé pour récupérer vos affaires. Vous montrez cette marque à cet homme et il vous ouvrira le casier.

Il nous avait montré un homme assis à un bureau derrière lequel un grand nombre de clés étaient accroché.

– Et si la marque s'efface ? demandai-je tandis alors qu'il tatouait Safran.

– La marque ne partira que sous l'effet d'une Machine de Soin. Vous pouvez rester du matin au soir que vous l'aurez encore. Ah, les Machines de Soin sont gratuites dans les Centres Pokémon.

Il donna nos clés à l'homme et nous souhaita de bien nous amuser avant de repartir voir un autre client tandis que l'un de ses collègues accompagnait un groupe d'adolescentes en maillots à l'intérieur de la pièce. Elles s'extasièrent à la vue de nos Pokémon mais je pris la main de Safran et l'entraînai à l'extérieur sans les regarder. Carabaffe et Nina suivirent immédiatement.

Après la douche obligatoire avant l'entrée dans les bassins, nous arrivâmes enfin. Il y avait beaucoup de monde autour des bassins. Encore plus à l'intérieur. Mais leur grand nombre et leur grande taille permettaient aux personnes de ne pas se monter les unes sur les autres tel un été à la plage dans mon monde. Ne sachant pas dans quel bassin aller, nous marchâmes autour de la zone. Nina était montée dans les bras de Safran tandis que Carabaffe se tenait fièrement à mes côtés. Nous trouvâmes enfin notre bonheur, un large mais peu profond bassin qui semblait principalement être utilisé par des dresseurs. Un Crustabri faisait sa star devant tout le monde donc nous n'avions pas peur de trop attirer l'attention. Beaucoup de mignons Pokémon se baignaient également pourtant. L'eau était un peu froide mais l'Otaria qui nageait dedans devait en être la cause, et la température était largement supportable donc ne nous plaignîmes pas. La première chose que fit Safran fut de s'immerger totalement dans l'eau. Elle me dit en ressortant que ça ne faisait pas pareil que sur l'Océane et je me dis que je ne lui avais pas offert le mieux pour sa première fois dans l'eau. Nina par contre, semblait être une nageuse née, comme Carabaffe. Elle nageait comme un chien mais se débrouillait très bien à sa manière.

Nous nous amusâmes près d'une heure jusqu'à ce qu'une de mes brusques marches arrière n'aboutissent sur un couinement. Je me retournai vivement pour voir ce qui s'était écrasé contre mon dos et mes yeux s'illuminèrent. Je lâchai un son peu viril en caressant la fourrure brune de l'animal qui m'avait valu mon surnom et m'excusai auprès de lui. Le petit Évoli accepta visiblement mes excuses tandis que son dresseur venait le chercher. Un jeune adolescent d'environ quatorze ans aux cheveux blonds frisés et au regard d'un bleu très clair s'avança rapidement vers nous et dit à son Évoli :

– Fat, je t'avais dit de ne pas t'éloigner. Il vous a embêté ? s'enquit-il ensuite.

Fat ? Il avait appelé son Évoli Fat ? La bête ne semblait pourtant pas en sur-poids. Je me dis que le mot anglais ne devait pas être connu dans le pokémonde et qu'il trouvait simplement que cela sonnait bien.

– Non, pas du tout. C'est plutôt le contraire en fait. Je l'ai bousculé alors qu'il nageait.

Carabaffe choisit ce moment pour jaillir entre nous deux et me cracher de l'eau à la figure. J'essayai de l'attraper rapidement mais il avait déjà disparu sous l'eau pour rejoindre Safran. La faible profondeur ne changeait pas le fait qu'il était le meilleur dans l'eau de nous trois. La scène fit rire le dresseur d'Évoli :

– C'est un sacré Carabaffe que tu as là !

– Je te l'échange contre ton Évoli quand tu veux. Ah ! criai-je alors que je me prenais un jet d'eau dans la nuque avant de me retourner. Mais je plaisantais Carabaffe.

Il me cracha tout de même un autre jet et l'hilarité de l'adolescent continua de plus belle. Son Pokémon avait nagé jusqu'à Safran qui lui faisait la conversation. Lorsqu'il fut plus ou moins calmé, le jeune homme me demanda :

– Vous faîtes la collecte des Badges ? Vous venez d'où ?

– Moi seulement, elle m'accompagne juste. Je suis du Bourg Palette, elle de Jadielle. Et toi ?

Il ne réagit pas au nom de la ville. La nouvelle ne s'était peut-être pas répandue jusque là. Ou peut-être était-ce le Conseil des 4 qui contrôlait les informations et ils ne jugeaient pas bon d'annoncer leur acte au peuple.

– Je suis de Carmin sur Mer. Je suis juste en route pour Céladopole mais comme la Route 12 est fermée, on m'a dit de passer par Azuria...

– Tu ne collectionnes pas les Badges ?

– Non... Je voyage pour un... projet personnel.

Je pouvais voir que son projet n'avait rien d'amusant. Au contraire, cela semblait le mettre hors de lui. J'avais envie d'en demander plus, mais j'avais peur de paraître indiscret. Une main attrapa mon bras et me tira. Je tournai la tête vers une Safran à l'air choqué qui tenait Évoli de sa main droite.

– Red, c'est terrible ! Il faut l'aider !

De quoi parlait-elle ? Évoli lui aurait révélé quelque chose sur cet adolescent aux yeux bleus ciel ? Le garçon me regardait surpris, je haussai les épaules et demandai à Safran :

– On peut l'aider ?

– C'est sur notre chemin normalement, il va à Céladopole.

– Stop, stop. cria le garçon en s'interposant en nous. Comment sait-elle cela ?

– Ton Évoli a dû lui raconter ton projet... Quoiqu'il en soit, si tu en a besoin, nous allons à Céladopole pour mon quatrième Badge, tu peux venir avec nous.

– … Et toi, comment le sais-tu ? répondit-il, méfiant.

– Moi, je ne sais même pas de quoi vous parlez. Je lui fais juste confiance.

Notre conversation aux allures de dispute avait déjà commencé à attirer les regards. Nous nous arrêtions aussitôt, autant gênés les uns que les autres d'être à ce point le centre de l'attention.

– On peut continuer la conversation au calme ?

– Je ne vois pas ce qu'i discuter, je ne vous connais pas et vous me proposez de m'accompagner ? Qu'est-ce qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas l'un des leurs ?

– L'un des leurs ? De qui exactement ?

– La Team Rocket, souffla-il dans un murmure que moi seul entendis.

Cela me fit éclater de rire. Il pensait que nous étions de la Team Rocket alors que nous étions, ou plutôt allions devenir ses ennemis numéro un. Il prit sans doute mon rire comme une confession car il recula d'un pas.

– Fat, cria-il à son Évoli. On y va !

Le Pokémon était toujours dans les bras de Safran et refusa d'exécuter l'ordre de son dresseur.

– Volii !

Le jeune blond ne savait plus quoi faire. Je ne comprenais pas plus la situation que lui mais commençai à expliquer mon rire :

– Attends, ce qui m'a fait rire, c'est que tu croyais que nous étions des leurs. En fait, ils nous recherchent activement... En fait, à peu près autant qu'on les cherche...

– Vous êtes leurs ennemis ?

– Disons qu'ils ne nous aiment pas beaucoup pour de nombreuses raisons, affirmai-je dans un clin d'œil.

– … Très bien, allons dans un endroit plus calme.

J'acceptai mais après un grand tour autour des bassins, nous remarquâmes vite qu'un tel endroit n'existait pas. Les gens hantaient les moindres recoins non usités de la piscine. Nous nous regardâmes en soupirant, conscient qu'il n'y avait qu'un moyen d'avoir cette conversation au calme. Safran nous l'énonça de vive voix :

– Il nous faudrait sortir de l'Arène...

Je me tournai vers elle, irrité par le fait qu'elle ne pourrait sans doute plus se reposer après cela, et lui dit :

– Ce sera peut-être notre seul moment de détente de tout le voyage...

Elle me rendit un regard triste mais déterminé :

– Merci, je me suis beaucoup amusée ici... Mais il faut l'aider !

Safran n'avait jamais autant fait preuve d'assurance avant. Mais si elle était prête à renoncer à sa seule journée de plaisir alors ce devait être important. Le jeune garçon la regardait suspicieux. Il ne semblait toujours pas croire que Safran avait parlé à son Évoli et se demandait sans doute comment elle pouvait connaître son problème. Pour ma part, tout ce que je savais était qu'il avait des ennuis avec la Team Rocket. Encore quelque chose d'étrange, d'habitude, Safran évitait que l'on s'approche d'eux...

Nous finîmes par sortir de la piscine pour aller au Centre après un long moment de séchage et d'aller-retours dans la piscine pour rendre les maillots et récupérer nos affaires. Notre chambre habituelle faisait l'affaire en matière de discrétion et nous permit de nous débarrasser du nombre inscrit sur nos bras. Le jeune homme parla le premier :

– Tout d'abord, qui êtes-vous ? Et comment sais-tu que je vais à Céladopole ?

Il s'adressait directement à Safran, il devait avoir compris que j'étais totalement largué. Et cela ne me plaisait pas, je répondis avant la petite blonde :

– Avant tout, est-ce que je pourrais être mis au courant de la situation ?

– Demande à ta copine, elle a l'air de mieux connaître ma vie que moi ! rétorqua-il.

Et, en effet, c'était une bonne idée. Laisser Safran tout expliquer pourrait lui prouver qu'elle parlait bien aux Pokémon... Et nous rendre plus suspects également. La fillette qui tenait toujours le Pokémon de l'adolescent dans ses bras me dit alors :

– La Team Rocket a tué ses parents il y a moins d'un mois... Il a entendu qu'on voyait beaucoup de leurs membres à Céladopole et en a conclu que les meurtriers se cachaient là-bas...

– Donc, c'est juste une histoire de vengeance ? Mais qu'est-ce que ça a à voir avec nous ? On ne peut rien faire pour l'aider !

– Il m'a dit que celle qui a porté le coup de grâce à ses parents et leurs deux Pokémon était une femme aux longs cheveux verts... Et puis, il ne sait pas comment aller à Céladopole sans passer par la Route 12, on peut toujours l'accompagner.

Une femme aux cheveux verts ? La seule que je connaisse n'était pas une personne que j'avais envie de revoir. Elle s'appelait Aline et voulait, aux dires d'un membre de leur organisation, nous tuer pour l'avoir paralysée dans le Mont Sélénite. Je l'avais presque oublié et ce n'était pas plus mal.

– Comment peut-elle savoir tout ça ? hurla le jeune garçon.

Je lui répondis sans le regarder, je fixai toujours Safran :

– Safran comprend le langage des Pokémon... Par contre, je te rappelle que revoir cette femme n'est pas une bonne idée. Elle veut vraiment notre peau, tu sais ?

Je ne reconnaissais plus la petite blonde ; qu'avait-elle en tête pour me proposer un plan aussi suicidaire ? Peut-être juste de l'envie d'aider ce garçon... Elle était aussi orpheline, elle aurait sans doute aimé que l'on venge ses parents...

– On peut au moins l'accompagner à Céladopole. On doit y aller, non ? D'après Fat, il s'agirait d'une très grande ville, il doit y avoir une Arène.

Ce que je comprenais était surtout que Safran ne me laisserait pas refuser. Mais elle avait raison, il y avait une Arène à Céladopole et c'était notre prochaine destination.

– Tu as d'autres Pokémon que cet Évoli ? demandai-je alors au jeune homme.

Il secoua la tête et j'enchaînai :

– Tu vas te faire tuer contre Aline. Je ne sais pas à quel point ton Évoli est puissant mais il m'a l'air d'un nouveau né. Et elle est extrêmement puissante.

– Je sais... répondit-il en baissant la tête. Mais je ne vais pas non plus abandonner. Elle a tué mes parents sous mes yeux alors qu'ils étaient de très bons dresseurs... Je les vengerai quoi qu'il m'en coûte.

Ce n'était pas un regard contre lequel je pouvais lutter. De la haine, uniquement de la haine. Je soupirai à nouveau et lui tendis une main.

– Bon, on va t'accompagner jusque là-bas pour commencer. Mais rien ne nous dit qu'elle y sera. Tu devras te débrouiller seul une fois sur place.

– Je n'ai pas dit que je partirai avec vous.

– Voli ! se plaignit son compagnon.

– … J'y réfléchirai. On se retrouve demain matin dans le hall du Centre. Viens Fat.

Le Évoli sauta enfin des bras de Safran pour suivre son dresseur tandis qu'il quittait la pièce. Nous étions à présent seuls. Carabaffe et Nina étaient rentrés dans leurs Pokéballs aussitôt que nous les avions récupérées.

– Autant pour notre journée de repos... Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Safran ? Tous les gens ont leurs problèmes et notre but n'est pas de tous les aider.

– Je pensais que ça ne te dérangerait pas... Désolée...

– Pour lui, ça devrait aller puisque c'est vraiment sur la route, mais on a pas à se mêler de la vie des autres.

Elle baissa les yeux, apparemment déçue que je prenne la situation aussi mal. Mais qu'est-ce que j'y pouvais ? Elle m'annonçait tout, comme ça, au milieu d'une conversation en espérant que j'accepte aussitôt. Je n'étais pas Sacha Ketchum, je ne me sentais pas concerné par les problèmes de chaque mouche qui volait à proximité. Pourtant je la rassurai :

– Je n'ai pas dit que nous n'allions pas l'aider. Juste que tu ne peux pas agresser les gens en leur proposant des solutions à des problèmes dont ils ne nous ont pas parlé.

Elle hocha la tête sans me regarder. Je lâchai un soupir avant d'annoncer :

– La journée est presque finie. On peut faire un petit tour dans Azuria en attendant qu'il fasse nuit...

Nous aurions pu rester un peu plus longtemps à la piscine mais ce jeu ne me permettait apparemment aucun repos. Après une marche inutile dans les rues de la ville, je pensai soudainement que finalement, je n'avais vu ni Ondine ni les deux maîtres nageurs que j'avais affronté pour le Badge Cascade. Dommage, mais nous reprendrons tout de même le voyage le lendemain. J'aurais d'autres occasions de venir à la cité des eaux. Nous retournâmes alors au Centre pour y passer la nuit. L'infirmière Joëlle, lorsque je lui posais la question, me donna une solution au problème de Flamme. Une sorte de sphère en verre qui s'adaptait parfaitement autour de la queue du Pokémon Feu. Ce verre était conçu pour résister aux fortes chaleurs et l'infirmière nous annonça que tous les Centres en disposait car ils avaient des Salamèche ou Reptincel parmi le personnel. Flamme s'amusa avec, content d'avoir un nouveau jouet qui pendait au bout de sa queue.

La journée de demain était déjà remplie. Un débat de bon matin sur la vengeance suivi d'une route sûrement pleine de dresseurs sans même parler de l'obscure grotte qu'il nous faudrait traverser... J'étais fatigué simplement d'y penser.

* * *

_Un jeune dresseur blond... Simple quête annexe ou nouveau personnage ?_

_Je voulais profiter de ce chapitre anormalement long et, pourtant, sur lequel il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, pour remercier toutes les personnes qui commentent la fanfiction. À chaque fois que je manque d'inspiration ou de motivation (ça m'arrive, j'avoue ^^), je m'en vais relire toutes les reviews, de la première à la dernière, et ça me donne vraiment envie de me dépasser. Et puis, lorsque je les lis pour la première fois, elles me comblent vraiment de joie. Donc, merci beaucoup à tous, je ne pense pas que l'histoire serait allée aussi loin sans vous !_


	23. Routes 9-10

Après un habituel réveil forcé par une tortue au sale caractère et un bon repas, nous sortîmes de la chambre. Safran gardait un visage plein de cernes, preuve qu'elle avait à nouveau fait des cauchemars. Mais je n'avais pas besoin de voir son visage pour le savoir, son sommeil fut bruyant et la calmer fut difficile. Nous ne savions pas quand il nous fallait rejoindre le jeune garçon de la veille à l'accueil, la matinée étant un moyen de se repérer temporellement assez vague. Nous ne dûmes pourtant attendre que dix minutes avant qu'il ne descende des escaliers au bout du hall d'entrée. Il avait des habits légers, blancs et bleus clairs et, contrairement à nous, il semblait reposé, comme s'il avait pu dormir paisiblement malgré son passé récent. C'était peut-être le cas. De toute manière, il s'avançait vers nous avec un sourire gêné. Il parla en premier lorsqu'il fut à notre portée :

– Salut. Vous voulez toujours m'accompagner ?

Pensait-il que nous avions décidé sur un coup de tête la veille ? Et bien, il avait parfaitement raison, mais cela ne changeait pas notre réponse finale.

– Tu t'es décidé à accepter notre aide ?

– Oui... Je pense qu'on est parti du mauvais pied hier. Après y avoir réfléchi, il serait stupide de ma part de refuser. Au fait, continua-il en me tendant sa main. Je m'appelle Cyan. Et, comme vous le savez, mon Évoli s'appelle Fat.

J'attrapai sa main et nous présentai également. Puisqu'il avait donné le nom de son Pokémon, il me semblait normal de les lui présenter également.

– Je suis Red, et voici Safran, Carabaffe, Dardargnan et Kenny.

– Et, compléta la fillette en faisant sortir ses propres monstres. Ils s'appellent Nina, Sonate et Flamme.

Sonate s'était jetée dans mes bras à peine dehors. Je la reposai au sol et annonçai au groupe qui ne le connaissait pas :

– Il voyagera avec nous quelques temps, soyez sympa avec lui.

Mis à part Kenny, tous acceptèrent d'une seule voix. Cyan les salua tous avant d'à nouveau s'adresser à nous :

– Mais pourquoi voulez-vous m'aider ?

Il restait tout de même méfiant. Tant mieux, quelqu'un de trop niais ne durerait pas longtemps contre la Team Rocket.

– Nous avons un ennemi commun. Et puis, Safran a particulièrement insisté. Elle aime naturellement aider les gens... Tu as déjà mangé ?

– Oui. Je mange une boîte de Rations tous les matins. Désolé, mais je ne mangerai pas de viande.

Encore un ? J'avais entendu que beaucoup de gens mangeaient les Pokémon, mais je n'en avais pas encore vu un, exceptés ceux que je voyais en acheter lorsque j'allais au magasin. Je rassurai le jeune homme :

– Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, on mange la même chose. Ça tombe bien, au moins, on aura pas à manger jusqu'à demain, c'est ça ?

Il eut l'air surpris de ma déclaration. Peut-être que les végétariens de ce monde ne s'en vantaient pas de peur d'attirer les foudres des carnivores qui ne mangeaient les Pokémon que pour se venger d'eux...

– Cool. Vous êtes aussi avec l'ARP ?

Que dire ? Safran était fan d'eux, oui. Pour ma part, je ne refuserais pas de goûter à au moins une fois à du Pokémon... Il faudrait juste le faire dans le dos de Safran. Pour combler mon manque de réponse, ce fut elle qui répondit à Cyan.

– Oui, j'adore ce qu'ils font pour les Pokémon...

Elle continua sur une longue tirade traitant de tout ce qu'elle aimait mais je n'écoutais plus. Cyan par contre, ne donnait pas l'impression de s'ennuyer. Le point positif, c'est qu'il n'avait plus aucun doute sur notre appartenance à l'organisation criminelle.

Nous finîmes enfin par quitter Azuria. La Route 9 et ses chemins peu accueillants nous tendit les bras. La zone était apparemment montagneuse, les roches étaient les seules choses que nous voyions au loin mais notre portée visuelle n'était pas élevée. Le chemin n'était pas vraiment épais non plus, ne nous laissant pas beaucoup de choix pour avancer. Une jeune dresseuse s'avança vers nous pour nous proposer un combat.

– Safran, tu veux essayer ?

Elle hocha la tête, comme déterminée. Elle ne voulait pas me décevoir. J'avais une raison d'envoyer Safran au combat. Ce jeu, je le connaissais très bien. Et la première dresseuse sur la Route 9 était un bonheur pour ceux qui avaient choisi Salamèche en premier Pokémon.

La dresseuse envoya son Pokémon en première. Une boule bleue sous trois brins d'herbes, j'espérai que Safran sache qui appeler.

– Nina, vas-y !

Cette pauvre fille n'y connaissait rien en combat... Il faudrait que je lui apprenne. Cyan s'approcha de moi :

– Ça t'arrive souvent de la faire combattre à ta place ? me demanda-il.

– Non, mais il faut aussi que ses Pokémon s'améliorent si on veut survivre. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit sans défense si jamais on devait être séparés...

Mon explication le fit rire, il m'expliqua aussitôt pourquoi :

– C'est marrant, tu ne fais pas du tout ton âge quand tu parles.

Et comment, j'en avais le double. J'esquivai en répondant :

– On me le dit souvent...

Puis, je reportai mes yeux sur le combat en cours. Bien sûr, elles n'avaient pas attendu que l'on finisse notre conversation et le Mystherbe était déjà en mauvaise posture face aux assauts griffus de Nina. Sa dresseuse lui faisait enchaîner les attaques Vol-Vie mais la Nidoran infligeait plus de dommage que l'autre ne s'en régénérait. Le Pokémon Plante était à bout de force lorsque la fille hurla :

– Poudre Toxic !

La Mystherbe secoua alors la végétation sur sa tête diffusant ainsi une poudre violette qui enveloppa Nina. Safran paniqua, pas moi, ni la Nidoran. Le poison qui parcourait son organisme était bien plus puissant que celui-ci, le poison du Mystherbe 'mourrait' en pénétrant dans son corps ne laissant aucun effet indésirable sur Nina qui vainquit son adversaire d'un dernier coup de griffe. La fille jura en rappelant son Pokémon et envoya immédiatement un Chétiflor.

– Ah ! s'exclama alors Safran, se souvenant sans doute que Flamme était efficace contre eux.

Elle attrapa la Pokéball, prête à faire l'échange mais Nina la stoppa d'un cri. Ce n'était pas un cri pour lui dire qu'elle souhaitait combattre et ce n'était pas non plus un cri de douleur. Elle levait la tête vers le ciel en couinant avec la posture d'un loup, même si son cri différait grandement de cet animal, avant que son corps ne produise une puissante lumière. Elle vit sa taille doublée tandis que l'on apercevait le bout de ses pattes réellement devenir des griffes. Les épines sur son dos grossirent à vue d'œil alors que ses petites moustaches disparaissaient. Lorsque la lumière s'épuisa, elle nous annonça d'une voix un ton plus grave :

– Nidorina !

Ce n'était pas mon Pokémon mais cela me fit plaisir tout comme. Nina avait un peu perdu de ce qui la faisait être si mignonne. Safran hésitait à la faire combattre le Chétiflor. Je l'y encourageai :

– Vas-y Safran ! Teste-là !

– Mais Flamme est fort contre les Chétiflor, non ?

– Contre les Mystherbe aussi, en profitai-je pour souffler. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas, elle en a un autre.

La dresseuse fut interpellée.

– Comment le sais-tu ?

J'avais parlé sans réfléchir mais sa réaction prouvait bien que les dresseurs étaient toujours les mêmes. Pendant que je cherchais une réponse crédible, ce fut Cyan qui me sauva la mise :

– Ils ont l'air de savoir tout sur tout le monde. Au moins, ils ne t'ont pas raconté ton propre passé sans te connaître...

Enfin, Cyan ne m'avait pas vraiment sauvé la mise. La fille était encore plus choquée. Le jeune blond m'accusa ensuite :

– D'ailleurs, je croyais que c'était Safran qui pouvait faire ça...

– J'ai une autre sorte de don... éludai-je sans plus d'explication.

C'était juste de la connaissance pure et dure mais de leur point de vue, il était impossible d'apprendre quels étaient les Pokémon de tous les dresseurs du monde... Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas mon cas. Je ne connaissais pas les dresseurs qui nous avaient affronté sur la Route 6 lors du chemin retour puisqu'ils avaient été rajoutés. Ce monde était en constante évolution et l'avantage que j'avais ne me serait pas utile pour toujours. Je pensais particulièrement à cette Aline qui n'existait pas dans le jeu originel. Je ne savais pas combien de nouveaux éléments avaient été mis dans cette version améliorée.

Il accepta cette explication, probablement parce que j'avais l'air d'avoir deviné juste avec les Pokémon de la dresseuse. Celle-ci n'en revenait toujours pas. Je comprenais quelque part, il avait fallu une nuit à Cyan pour s'en remettre. Le combat reprit alors après un instant d'hésitation de la part de tout le monde.

Safran avait finalement décidé de laisser Nina combattre le Chétiflor. Techniquement, ses attaques n'avaient pas changé. C'était leur puissance dont je voulais voir la réelle évolution. Et, à voir ce qu'étaient devenues ses jolies papattes, l'attaque Griffe était sûre de faire très mal. Mais ce fut le Chétiflor qui plaça la première attaque. De ses feuilles sortirent deux lianes qui vinrent rapidement claquer sur le visage de la Pokémon Poison. Nina n'apprécia pas mais il n'y eut pas de dégâts réels. Elle fonça alors sur le Chétiflor qui l'esquiva d'un mouvement de tige mais enchaîna ensuite d'un coup de griffe sur la tête de celui-ci. Elle s'éloigna lorsque le Pokémon Plante se mit à diffuser une poudre bleue en bougeant ses feuilles. Nina se mit à tituber, preuve que la Poudre Dodo l'avait affectée. Elle put mettre un dernier coup de griffe avant de plonger dans un profond sommeil qui fit paniquer Safran. Car ce coup ne fut pas suffisant pour mettre le Chétiflor au tapis et celui-ci fouettait alors la Pokémon endormie dans une technique lâche mais totalement réglementaire. Safran ne put en supporter davantage. Elle rappela la Nidorina, qui ne s'était pas réveillée malgré les coups, pour la mettre à l'abri et la remplacer.

Cette fois, elle fit le bon choix. Le Salamèche sautait littéralement d'excitation en se matérialisant devant son adversaire. La plante tenta de le calmer d'un coup de liane sur le museau. Prenant probablement l'attaque comme un jeu, Flamme répliqua immédiatement en crachant quelques groupes de petites flammes qui encerclèrent rapidement son adversaire avant de fondre sur lui. Je reconnus son attaque Flammèche pour laquelle il s'était entraîné à la Route 6 et le fait de pouvoir cracher du feu semblait beaucoup plaire au dinosaure orange qui abusait de cette attaque à tout bout de champ. La dresseuse du Chétiflor rappela celui-ci avant que ses brûlures ne deviennent trop sévères et envoya au combat un second Mystherbe.

Flamme d'abord déçu que l'on lui enlève son camarade de jeu fut alors vite remis de son chagrin. Le jeu recommençait. Comme le premier Mystherbe, il cracha une graine sur le Pokémon de Safran et une vague d'énergie verte s'extirpa du lézard pour intégrer le Pokémon Plante. Je me demandai si c'était leur moyen de se nourrir à l'état sauvage. S'ils ne consommaient pas de viande mais s'en prenaient directement à l'énergie vitale... De toute manière, voir le Salamèche sautiller comme si de rien n'était prouvait que l'attaque n'avait pas été très efficace. Flamme cracha une nouvelle Flammèche qui brûla les feuilles du Mystherbe. Ce dernier commença alors à courir en hurlant, mais finit par réessayer une attaque Vol-Vie inutile avant de s'effondrer sur le sol.

Un dernier changement eut alors lieu et un nouveau Chétiflor apparut devant la salamandre de feu. Flamme n'attendit pas longtemps avant de cracher de nouvelles flammèches mais le Chétiflor attaqua promptement également. Il envoya ses lianes qu'il serra solidement autour de la taille du Salamèche avant de le faire décoller du sol. Il le fit ensuite s'écraser sur le sol brutalement avant de le remonter et de l'attirer vers lui. Sous la panique, les flammes qui s'échappaient de la gueule du Pokémon Feu se dirigèrent partout sauf sur son adversaire qui prenait soin de veiller à ce que la tête de Flamme ne soit pas pointée vers lui. Lorsque le Pokémon fut à portée de feuille, le Chétiflor dégagea une poudre violette qui aura sans doute plus d'effet sur Flamme que sur Nina. Le visage du Pokémon de Safran prit rapidement une teinte bleue, signe évident de maladie. L'attaque avait fonctionné. La plante n'avait toujours pas fini son enchaînement, les lianes étaient toujours autour du Salamèche et elles se resserrèrent dans une contraction douloureuse pour Flamme. Lorsqu'il cracha un jet de sang, je ne savais pas si c'était à cause de la pression des lianes ou du poison, et je m'en foutais. Safran eut la même réaction que j'aurais eu, d'un geste de Pokéball, elle rappela son Salamèche. Puis se tourna immédiatement vers moi :

– Il va guérir ? Il va s'en sortir ? cria-elle dans un débit si rapide que je m'y un peu de temps à comprendre tous les mots.

– Oui, il me reste des Antidotes. Flamme ne craindra rien, dis-je en me souvenant qu'ils venaient du gérant du Pokéshop de Jadielle.

D'abord soulagée, son visage se transforma en une moue énervée envers le Pokémon Plante. Elle se saisit de sa dernière Pokéball, décidée à gagner ce match. Les combats Pokémon étaient ainsi et Safran le savait très bien... Alors, pourquoi s'énervait-elle autant ? Les Pokémon se battaient autant pour eux que pour nous. Ils adoraient la violence, le sang, le frisson d'extase lorsqu'ils frôlaient la mort. Flamme était pareil, même s'il était sans doute un peu jeune pour cet adversaire, il était entièrement consentant. Et la dresseuse en face devait tenir à ses Pokémon mis au tapis par la fillette autant que celle-ci aux siens.

Le Chétiflor passa aussi rapidement à l'attaque que contre le Salamèche. Mais Safran donnait l'impression qu'elle pouvait gagner. Elle hurla un ordre à la Rondoudou qui, malgré l'étreinte des lianes, gonfla en les repoussant avant de commencer à tourner sur elle même sur place très rapidement. L'air autour d'elle se solidifia à vue d'œil et se colla contre la peau rose de la Pokémon pour lui servir d'armure improvisée. Safran ordonna ensuite une attaque Entrave. Sonate attrapa les deux lianes et une onde jaunâtre se dégagea de ses deux pattes, pénétrant à l'intérieur des lianes les rendant inutilisables. Elles tombèrent mollement sur le sol et Sonate enchaîna alors son adversaire de son Ecras'face tandis qu'il tentait sans succès de reprendre le contrôle de ses lianes, oubliant ses autres attaques sous la panique. Ce ne fut qu'une question de temps avant que la plante ne tombe au sol, incapable de combattre plus longtemps. Safran avait gagné.

– Elle s'en sort bien, commenta Cyan.

Il avait l'air plutôt impressionné de la rage qu'avait mise Safran dans ce combat et, honnêtement, c'était aussi mon cas. Les deux dresseuses se félicitèrent mutuellement et celle aux Pokémon Plante donna à Safran la somme qui lui été due puis celle-ci se tourna vers moi, inquiète. Je savais pourquoi.

– Fais sortir Flamme, demandai-je en fouillant mon sac à la recherche d'Antidotes et Potions.

Elle s'exécuta et le reptile récupéra rapidement sa vitalité au contact des sprays de soin. J'allai tout de même m'occuper des prochains dresseurs car nos stocks s'amenuisaient vite et que je préférai éviter un retour à Azuria. Plus vite nous avancerions, mieux ce serait... Pour tout le monde.

Plus loin sur le chemin, un dresseur assez grand et large pour être de la catégorie 'Montagnard' nous défia. Il envoya un Machoc que Kenny se fit un plaisir de becqueter et un Onix qui ne fut pas intimidant longtemps sous la puissance aqueuse de Carabaffe. Le dresseur suivant fut un autre gamin fan d'insectes qui fut détruit sans mal par Dardargnan. Je choisis quand même Kenny pour vaincre son Mimitoss car je m'en serais voulu dans le cas où un si mignon Pokémon mourait sous les coups de la guêpe guerrière. Il n'est pas resté longtemps face à Kenny qui m'avait fait comprendre que sa puissance était telle qu'il n'était pas plus sûr pour l'adversaire de le faire combattre à la place de Dardargnan. Je ne savais pas si je devais m'en réjouir ou non.

Après un nouveau combat facile contre un adepte des Pokémon Roche, ce fut une dresseuse de l'âge de Cyan à la Pokéball unique qui s'avança vers nous. Une courte phrase de sa part et le combat commença. Je m'avançai pour combattre mais le Pokémon qu'elle envoya me fit perdre ma volonté... Sur cent cinquante et un Pokémon, pourquoi me forçait-on à nouveau à affronter un Miaouss ?

– Je passe...

– Quoi ? s'exclama la dresseuse de celui-ci, apparemment pas convaincue de m'avoir bien compris.

Mais je ne pouvais pas. Le massacre des félins sur la Route 1 m'avait suffisamment rappelé la mort de Flouz, je ne comptais pas en affronter d'autres pour l'instant.

– Je ne prendrai pas le relais... souffla Safran, sans doute pour les mêmes raisons que moi.

La jeune dresseuse ne savait plus quoi dire. Elle paniqua :

– Mais, je... Pourquoi ? Vous trouvez mon Pokémon trop faible pour vous ? Il est plus fort qu'il en a l'air, je vous assure.

Ce n'était pas le problème mais comment pouvait-elle savoir ? Ce fut notre nouvel ami qui s'avança alors :

– Je ne pense pas qu'ils veulent te manquer de respect... Je ferai ce match contre toi, annonça-il avant de se tourner vers moi. Ce sera l'occasion de vous prouver ce que nous valons, Fat et moi.

L'Évoli sortit alors de sa Pokéball et toisa son adversaire avant de se mettre en position d'attaque. Cela ne changeait pas le fait que le Miaouss allait souffrir, mais je devais me ressaisir, ce n'était pas Flouz. Penser cela maintenant ne changerait rien, je serais toujours incapable d'attaquer le félin. Je devais pourtant me forcer à regarder ce match, au moins pour en apprendre plus sur les capacités offensives de Fat ainsi que sur les compétences de dressage de Cyan.

Cyan prit l'initiative. Son Évoli fonça violemment sur le Miaouss et le renvoya près de sa dresseuse par la voie des airs. Dans la grâce dont les chats étaient pourvus, Miaouss retomba sur ses pattes et contre-attaqua aussitôt. De nombreux coups de griffes déferlèrent vers le petit renard brun qui en esquiva une partie. Il sauta en arrière et tourna le dos à son adversaire. Il fit fonctionner ses pattes arrière pour projeter la terre dans les yeux de son adversaire. Le Miaouss secoua la tête essayant de retrouver sa vue mais Fat le coupa d'un rugissement avant de se jeter à nouveau contre l'animal désarmé. Lorsque Miaouss retrouva la vue, il était trop tard. Une dernière Charge contre son visage le mit à terre. Mais le chat rentra dans sa Pokéball, toujours vivant. C'était déjà ça. Pour Cyan, je devais dire que j'étais impressionné. Il maîtrisait bien son Évoli et avait gagné sans trop de difficulté. Satisfait, il le rappela et récupéra sa récompense auprès de la dresseuse dans un échange d'éloges. Cyan choisit également de me confier l'argent du groupe. Il n'était pas dresseur à la base parce qu'il ne participait pas à la conquête des Badges et donc, n'avait pas de carte dresseur. Il était juste considéré comme un simple habitant de Carmin sur Mer avec un animal domestique.

Un nouveau Centre Pokémon apparut devant nous. Et devant, la fameuse Grotte que nous devions traverser pour atteindre Lavanville. Un passage pour soigner nos Pokémon s'imposait de lui-même. Nous nous y attardâmes pas pour autant et partîmes vite en direction de la Grotte avec l'intention d'en sortir avant la tombée de la nuit. Une nouvelle dresseuse se tenait juste devant. Une autre jeune fille adolescente aux cheveux bruns qui s'avança vers nous avec un sourire confiant.

– Vous comptez franchir la Grotte ? Un petit combat avant ?

Je ne voyais pas le rapport mais j'acceptai aussitôt. Le problème était que tout le groupe avait accepté en même temps. Il y eut un moment de silence où nous nous regardâmes. Nous voulions tous combattre la dresseuse et la vue de cette scène la fit rire. Ce fut Cyan qui proposa un semblant de solution.

– Tu sais quelle équipe pourrait être le meilleur choix ?

Il avait prit confiance dans ce qu'il croyait être mon don car je lui avais cité les Pokémon des dresseurs sur la Route 9 sans me tromper. Cette fois, je ne le faisais pas devant eux pour éviter les confusions. Je savais également l'équipe de cette jeune fille bien qu'il n'était pas sûr qu'elle était celle programmée dans le jeu, ma réponse vint donc naturellement :

– Aucune, je pense... Mais comme nous sommes à côté d'un Centre Pokémon, je pense que nous avons une occasion de vous entraîner... Et je ne sais pas si Fat pourra enchaîner deux combats, enchaînai-je en montrant les deux Pokéballs de la fille. Donc, Safran me paraît adaptée.

Je n'en étais pas sûr. Dans l'équipe de Safran, c'était Flamme qui avait le plus besoin d'entraînement et il était sans doute trop faible pour un combat de ce niveau. Mais la fillette blonde s'avança alors que Cyan hochait la tête pour signaler son accord avec ma proposition. Elle avait déjà choisi son Pokémon et la dresseuse adversaire sembla contente de combattre la fille du groupe. Elle envoya son premier Pokémon au combat. Une souris électrique que je n'avais que trop vue aux alentours de Carmin sur Mer, sans même parler du fait qu'elle était l'idole de la franchise Pokémon et donc, que je n'avais que trop vue avant même de venir dans ce monde. Face à elle, une Nidorina qui avait bien envie de se racheter de sa défaite précédente malgré le fait que personne ne lui en voulait.

Le combat débuta par le chargement d'énergie dans les joues du Pikachu. Safran m'en avait vu en combattre de nombreuses fois et savait donc que leur attaque Éclair mettait un peu de temps à se mettre en place. Elle passa directement à l'action en intimant à Nina de griffer son adversaire. Le coup de griffe fut brutal mais la contre-attaque tout autant. Envoyé au sol de force, le Pikachu répliqua d'une puissante attaque électrique qui traversa la Nidorina, lui arrachant d'horribles hurlements. Le Pokémon électrique enchaîna alors d'une charge vers Nina qui se releva pour lui faire face. Les épines sur son dos se mirent à luire et, d'un gracieux jeu de pattes, elle les écrasa sur le visage de son adversaire. L'amélioration de son Dard-Venin était plutôt efficace. Le Pikachu ne s'en releva que difficilement. Ayant pris l'attaque de plein fouet, les épines avaient traversées sa chair en plusieurs trous pour insérer le poison à l'intérieur du corps de la souris. Sa dresseuse le ramena rapidement dans sa Pokéball pour éviter son décès et lança son autre Pokémon. Safran rappela également Nina qui avait plutôt souffert de l'attaque électrique et la remplaça par sa Rondoudou. Que du rose, que du rare et que des Pokémon évoluant avec une Pierre Lune. Son adversaire était un Mélofée que Safran trouva sans doute mignon au vu de la tête qu'elle fit.

– Mélofée, Ecras'face !

– Sonate, pareil !

Les deux Pokémon se jetèrent alors l'un sur l'autre dans un combat qui ne s'annonçait pas très surnaturel. Le coup du Mélofée atteignit le visage de Sonate en premier ce qui ne lui fit pas du tout plaisir.

– Sonate, Torgnoles ! cria Safran, répondant aux sentiments de sa Pokémon.

– Mélofée, pareil. rétorqua la fille dans un sourire.

La jeune adolescente devait vraiment avoir confiance en son Pokémon car utiliser les mêmes attaques que son adversaire transformait le combat en un simple duel de maîtrise. Mais Sonate utilisa son avantage aérien pour passer rapidement derrière le Mélofée et ainsi l'enchaîner de sauvages coups de poing qui lui firent cracher du sang. Mélofée s'éloigna rapidement de son adversaire et sa dresseuse hurla :

– Mélofée, attaque Berceuse !

– Sonate... cria Safran avant de se taire.

J'avais compris qu'elle comptait utiliser la même attaque. Mais Sonate ne savait pas chanter. Elle réfléchit donc à une contre-attaque efficace.

– Mélofée, lofé, mélofée, méélofée, mélofée...

Sonate, apparemment énervée de voir quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle chanter, n'attendit pas l'ordre de Safran pour en faire de même :

– Ron... doudou ron dou... Rondoudouu...

Ça commençait bien, même très bien. Et ça aurait pu mieux finir si Sonate n'était pas tombée endormie, la tête la première dans la terre. La dresseuse du Mélofée ordonna une attaque mais Safran l'arrêta, préférant changer de Pokémon. Ce fut alors Flamme qui rejoignit le combat. Mélofée n'attendit pas qu'il prenne l'initiative et plaça un coup de patte dans le ventre du Salamèche qui décolla du sol pour s'écraser plus loin. Il se releva avec une apparente difficulté pour cracher ses flammèches autour du Pokémon rose qui avait déjà bien rougi au contact de Sonate. Mélofée tenta de s'échapper de la prison de flammes qui commençaient à se rapprocher de lui mais Safran annihila ses espoirs d'une simple phrase :

– Utilise Gros'Yeux !

Encore un ordre qui sembla plaire au Salamèche. Il fixa son ennemi d'un air qui n'avait plus rien de mignon et qui disait clairement 'Je vais te bouffer'. Son visage n'avait pas vraiment changé mais ses yeux semblaient avoir pris une taille beaucoup plus importante et étaient froncés. Sans parler de la lumière dorée qui s'en échappait lui donnant un air de psychopathe reptilien. Mélofée tomba assis juste en le voyant, ayant totalement oublié les flammes autour de lui. Il ne s'en rappela que lorsque celles-ci commencèrent à lui brûler la peau. Il hurla de douleur lorsque le feu s'infiltra dans les plaies de son dos et se roula sur le sol dans l'espoir d'atténuer sa souffrance. Lorsque le feu s'évapora à la fin de l'attaque, Flamme s'était déjà approcha et frappa le Mélofée d'un ultime coup de griffe, signant la fin du combat.

Les deux dresseuses se félicitèrent et, après nous avoir donné l'argent, l'adversaire de Safran nous dit :

– Il vous faudra un Pokémon connaissant Flash pour traverser la Grotte.

Ça, on le savait déjà. Mais, il était vrai qu'il nous fallait l'apprendre à un Pokémon pour que cela fonctionne... Mais qui ? Carabaffe, Dardargnan, Kenny... Aucun de mes Pokémon ne pouvait utiliser cette attaque. Ni l'Évoli de Cyan. Restait alors les Pokémon de Safran, Nina et Flamme était hors course mais il me semblait que les Rondoudou pouvaient apprendre Flash... Un Pokémon sur trois dresseurs. Le plus sûr était encore d'en attraper un nouveau car, en cas de séparation dans la Grotte, n'avoir qu'un seul point d'éclairage pouvait être fatal. J'aurais dû y penser avant. Quels Pokémon dans les environs pouvaient utiliser ma CS ? Un Voltorbe... Je n'avais pas d'autre choix.

– Oui, répondit Safran. On a eu une CS pour ça.

– Dans ce cas, vous ne vous perdrait peut-être pas. Beaucoup de gens ont perdu leur vie dans cette grotte et personne n'a jamais jugé utile d'installer des lampes comme au Mont Sélénite...

– On fera attention. promit Cyan. Ça nous dérangerait un peu de mourir.

De retour au Centre Pokémon pour soigner l'équipe de Safran, je leur expliqua mon envie subite d'agrandir notre groupe. Les deux acceptèrent mon idée, Cyan s'étonnant toujours de ma capacité de réflexion et nous repartîmes au nord du Centre, vers la Route 9. En sortant du chemin principal que nous avions suivi, une sorte de petit bois accompagné de hautes herbes longeait le fleuve qui bordait ce bout de route. Si des Pokémon sauvages vivaient par ici, ce serait forcément dans ce bois.

Notre première rencontre avec la faune fut au bout de quelques minutes, un Sabelette qui préféra s'enfuir à la vue de trois dresseurs armés et dangereux. Je décidai alors de laisser Dardargnan se charger d'une partie de la chasse, comme il l'avait fait avec Paras. Je le libérai, lui expliquai que je voulais une boule rouge et blanche et précisai une nouvelle fois que je le voulais en vie. Il revint rapidement avec une armée de Piafabec à ses trousses dont Carabaffe se chargea. J'aurais bien rasé cet endroit à l'aide de Kenny mais deux raisons principales m'en empêchaient. La première était que Kenny ne m'obéissait rarement hors d'un combat contre un dresseur et la seconde que c'était peut-être excessif de couper tous ces arbres pour trouver un Voltorbe.

Le Pokémon tant recherché apparut lorsque nous commençâmes à penser que nous ne le trouverions jamais. Son premier réflexe fut de rouler loin de nous et il le fit étrangement vite malgré les obstacles sur son chemin qu'il semblait escalader sans s'en apercevoir. Carabaffe le rattrapa pourtant et un jet d'eau l'envoya à mes pieds. Piégé, il décida de combattre. En commençant par la personne la plus proche de lui, moi. Usant d'une racine pour s'envoler, il me frappa à l'estomac et mes mains en avant ne changèrent rien à la douleur. Je tombai contre le tronc d'un arbre tandis que le Voltorbe revenait sur le sol sans changer sa vitesse de rotation. Ce fut Carabaffe qui le stoppa d'une attaque Écume et l'immobilisa, le temps que je me relève, en lui mordant la partie rouge. Safran m'envoya une Pokéball vierge tout comme je l'avais fait pour elle lorsqu'elle avait capturé Nina et je jetai celle-ci sur le Pokémon à son effigie. Et le ratai. L'attaque du Voltorbe à mon encontre avait posé de sacrés problèmes à mes capacités à rester debout et à bien voir. Sans lâcher le Pokémon, Carabaffe le fit rouler pour passer de l'autre côté et me renvoya la balle d'un coup de queue. J'avais une seconde chance, cette fois, c'était la bonne. J'inspirai grandement, essayant de me concentrer sur autre chose que la douleur qui me tiraillait et Carabaffe eut la bonne idée de faire rouler le Voltorbe jusqu'à moi. Il y avait eu plus viril comme capture mais la fin justifiait les moyens. Je jetai la Pokéball sur le Voltorbe à mes pieds, qui n'avait cessé de s'affaiblir sous les assauts de la tortue et il fut aspiré à l'intérieur. La Pokéball ne bougea que faiblement avant de s'immobiliser. Je remerciai Carabaffe et le caressai avant de l'envoyer se reposer. Je regardai ma nouvelle Pokéball en souriant :

– Bienvenue dans l'équipe, Voltorbe.

– Tu devrais lui trouver un surnom, annonça Safran d'un air de dire qu'elle me reprochait de ne pas en avoir fait autant pour les autres.

Et il y avait une raison à cela, je n'avais pas envie.

– Oui, enchérit Cyan. Les Pokémon aiment quand leur maître leur donne un nom.

Ces deux-là ne me lâcheraient pas tant que je n'aurais pas trouvé un surnom... Je fis sortir mon nouveau Pokémon pour m'aider à réfléchir. Le Voltorbe, bien blessé, n'avait plus tant l'air de m'en vouloir tant que ça. Je m'accroupis pour le caressai afin de lui faire comprendre que je ne lui ferais plus de mal et il accepta mes caresses. Un surnom pour une boule de chair bicolore électrique ? Le seul qui me parvenait n'était pas très flatteur pour lui. Il me fallait trouver autre chose...

– Bob-omb. dis-je enfin.

Tant pis, je restais sur ma première idée. La seule chose à laquelle je pensais en le regardant étaient les scènes où je faisais exploser un grand nombre de ses évolutions à coup de pommes dans Pokémon Snap. Ça explosait donc Bob-omb. Je me demandais justement si son attaque Explosion était mortelle pour lui. Je n'essayerai pas de toute manière ; cette expérience ne valait pas la vie de ce Pokémon. Je refusais de me tromper, ce genre d'erreur étant bien trop dur à supporter.

Safran et Cyan me regardèrent sans comprendre. Ils n'avaient donc pas Mario sur leur Super Nintendo ? D'où venait celle de la chambre de Red d'ailleurs ? Était-ce la Sylphe SARL qui les produisaient ? Tant de questions inutiles que moi seul pouvait poser... Je ne répondis rien à leur air confus si ce n'était qu'il fallait retourner au Centre Pokémon. La recherche avait été bien longue et le jour s'éteignait à nouveau. Une journée de perdue pour plus de sécurité. Je n'étais pas contre cette idée.

* * *

_Moi je dis, quand on a dix niveaux de moins, l'avantage du type n'accorde pas la victoire à coup sûr._

_Bon ok, ce n'était pas la berceuse de Mélofée mais bien la chanson du Professeur Mélofée dans le mini-jeu de Pokémon Stadium._

_Pokémon Snap, très bon jeu. Mon hors-série Pokémon préféré d'ailleurs._


	24. La Grotte

La Grotte était bien plus sombre que je ne l'imaginais. Quelques pas pour nous éloigner de la lumière que nous procurait l'entrée et je ne voyais déjà plus ma main. La lueur qui s'évadait du bout de la queue de Flamme n'était vraiment pas assez puissante pour nous permettre d'y voir plus loin. Tout juste arrivions nous à le voir entièrement. Heureusement, ce n'était pas lui qui devait nous guider à travers cette grotte. Bob-omb et Sonate sortirent de leurs Pokéballs et utilisèrent leur attaque Flash qui les faisaient ressembler à deux boules de Noël. La portée de l'attaque seule était conséquente, le fait d'avoir deux Pokémon l'utilisant nous permettait d'être les plus voyants de la caverne. Notre vision n'était pas illimitée comme l'était celle du jeu mais cela ferait largement l'affaire, même si la Grotte me semblait bien sinistre hors de notre cercle de lumière. D'un endroit où l'on ne pouvait plus voir l'entrée, un cri nous parvint. Entra dans notre champ de vision, un jeune homme d'environ quinze ans dont seule la veste d'un blanc crade était d'une couleur différente aux ténèbres. Il s'approcha de nous, rapidement mais en boitant avant de s'écrier :

– Vous là-bas ! Un match Pokémon. Je veux bien voir filer tout mon argent si vous gagnez mais en échange, je veux juste de la nourriture...

Maintenant qu'il se rapprochait, je pouvais voir que son visage était creusé de façon peu naturelle. Ce n'était pas une simple envie de goûter, cet homme n'avait sans doute pas mangé depuis quelques temps.

– On vous la donne, la nourriture. On peut faire un match après, si vous le voulez...

Mon geste le surprit. La générosité était-elle vraiment quelque chose de si rare dans ce monde ? Il secoua pourtant la tête avant d'annoncer :

– Hors de question. Je ne mendierai pas, pas même pour survivre.

Sa fierté était mal placée dans cette situation mais je n'avais pas d'autre choix. Essayer de discuter reviendrait à allonger la conversation et aggraver l'état de cet homme.

– Prenez au moins quelque chose avant le combat ! insista Safran.

– Oui, enchaîna Cyan. Vous aurez plus de chance de gagner si vous êtes en forme...

Je ne pris pas cette dernière phrase comme un manque de confiance en moi de la part de mes alliés. Mais s'il acceptait, il aurait à manger quel que soit le résultat du match. Le dresseur se contenta de me fixer et dit :

– Ce n'est pas la peine d'insister. Je gagnerai ma propre bouffe comme un vrai dresseur. Alors, on fait ce match ? Tu sais que l'on a pas le droit de refuser un défi ?

J'imaginais que l'on pouvait dans de telles circonstances mais lorsqu'un grondement s'échappa du ventre du dresseur, je pensais qu'il valait mieux régler cela au plus vite. Il se couvrit le ventre de ses bras comme s'il pensait que ça allait atténuer le bruit et lança sa première Pokéball. Safran et Cyan s'éloignèrent en restant tout de même dans la zone de lumière d'où un Machoc sauvage s'enfuyait à la vue du Osselait que venait d'invoquer mon adversaire. Pour conserver un équilibre de lumière, je ne pouvais pas utiliser mon Voltorbe dans ce combat, ni dans aucun combat à l'intérieur de la Grotte d'ailleurs. Je choisis donc Kenny qui parut se demander quelle était cette étrange bête portant un crâne sur la tête.

– Kenny, Coupe.

– Osselait, Rugissement !

Le Pokémon couina faiblement mais son cri n'empêcha pas Kenny de fendre l'air avec son poireau pour trancher le Pokémon Sol plusieurs fois. Il y avait de multiples coupures sur celui-ci mais elles n'étaient pas profondes. Je savais que Kenny pouvait le couper en deux en une seule attaque, mais il refusait de se battre à fond contre cet adversaire maigrichon qui ne tenait presque pas debout. Osselait tomba d'ailleurs rapidement au sol.

– Non... souffla son dresseur en le rappelant. Ramoloss, à toi !

Le Pokémon était aussi épuisé que celui d'avant mais il se tenait à quatre pattes, ce qui l'aidait à garder son équilibre.

– Choc Mental !

Ramoloss n'en fit rien. Il regardait Kenny d'un air vidé d'intérêt puis ne parut comprendre l'ordre de son dresseur que cinq secondes plus tard. Il fit un mouvement circulaire de sa tête et un cercle de lumière blanche instable se matérialisa alors devant lui et fonça en direction de mon Pokémon, avant de disparaître juste avant qu'il ne le touche sans ne lui causer aucun dégât. Ramoloss restait en position sans bouger tandis que son dresseur lui ordonnait de recommencer. Kenny se tourna vers moi et comprit que je n'avais pas plus envie que lui de combattre ce type. Le dresseur tomba à plat ventre sur le sol avant son Pokémon, je me précipitai vers lui.

– Hé ! Réveille-toi !

Il ouvrit faiblement les yeux, me montrant qu'il n'avait pas perdu connaissance. Puis les referma et sembla s'endormir.

– Safran, criai-je. Donne-moi des Rations !

Le jeune fille se dépêcha d'aller vers le sac, que je posais toujours au sol pendant les combats, pendant que je hurlais sur le jeune homme pour le réveiller. Bob-omb s'avança également augmentant ainsi la précision de ma vue. Je portai deux doigts à son cou, pas de réaction. Je n'étais pas sûr de vérifier correctement son pouls mais un autre détail ne me permit point d'avoir grand espoir. Sa veste n'était pas blanche dans son dos ; elle était trouée et du sang s'échappait par ces blessures apparemment faites par une multitude de petits crocs. Dans cette grotte, les seuls Pokémon que je pensais capables de telles blessures étaient les Nosferapti. Il devait y en avoir une grosse quantité. Quelle idée de rester si fier malgré un risque de mort imminente...

– Ra... moloss...

Le Pokémon qui semblait également sur le bord de la mort faisait pourtant le trajet vers son dresseur, malgré sa lenteur naturelle, en poussant un cri de lamentation. Safran arrivait enfin et me tendit une boîte avant de jeter un œil à l'homme au sol.

– Il est...

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, je ne la complétai pas. Je fis ressortir l'Osselait de sa Pokéball et partageai les Rations entre les deux Pokémon. Osselait s'empressa de manger sa part tandis que Ramoloss fixait encore son dresseur. Il avança vers lui pour lui donner un coup de nez auquel il ne répondit pas. J'approchais ma main de lui pour le caresser mais il eut un sursaut de recul. Osselait avait assez mangé et rejoignit son camarade. Après avoir titillé le cadavre de son dresseur de son os, il se tourna vers le Ramoloss et ils commencèrent à discuter. Osselait se mit à pleurer pendant cette discussion et, au bout d'un moment, Safran se sentit obligée d'y participer :

– Non, c'est faux !

Les deux Pokémon se tournèrent vers elle et répondirent ce qu'ils pensaient de son avis.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Safran ? m'enquis-je.

– Ils disent que c'est de notre faute si il est... Ils veulent le venger...

J'écarquillai les yeux sous la surprise tandis que Safran essaya de les raisonner. En vain de ce que je pouvais voir. Je récupérai les Pokéballs au sol pour les mettre hors d'état de nuire mais elles explosèrent dans ma main. Le temps que je comprenne ce qu'il s'était passé, Osselait avait déjà récupéré l'os qu'il m'avait lancé pour anéantir ma tentative de les enfermer. Que se passait-il lorsqu'une Pokéball était détruite ? Les Pokémon redevenaient-ils sauvages ? Quelle que soit la réponse, ces deux Pokémon là voulaient notre peau à présent. Ils étaient toujours affaiblis mais il me fallait les achever. Je ne préférais pas sous-estimer leur puissance et en mourir. Osselait relança son os qui partit s'écraser contre Sonate tandis que Ramoloss concentrait ses forces pour un Choc Mental contre Bob-omb. Ils avaient vite fait de comprendre notre point faible, peut-être était-ce comme ça que le dresseur s'était fait avoir. En supprimant les Pokémon utilisant Flash, les dresseurs devenaient des proies faciles pour les Pokémon sauvages. Ou les domestiques qui étaient si aveuglés par leur douleur, leur haine et leur faim qu'ils en avaient perdus la raison... Nous nous retrouvâmes vite dans un noir complet car nos Pokémon avaient instinctivement coupés la lumière pour se protéger même s'ils avaient tout de même pris des coups à entendre leur cri. J'entendis également ceux de Safran et Cyan. Il n'y avait plus d'hésitation à avoir. Je libérai Dardargnan en espérant que ses yeux rouges lui permettaient de voir dans l'obscurité mais les Pokémon adverses étaient si affaiblis que le moindre pas qu'ils faisaient était accompagné de gémissements peu audibles avec les cris des humains à mes côtés, mais audibles tout de même. La lumière m'aveugla de trop près lorsque une boule rose luminescente alla frapper Osselait de ses pattes. Sonate s'était rapidement remise de son attaque mais Bob-omb m'inquiétait. Il n'avait pas encore prit part à un combat et était, de ce fait, encore faible. J'espérai que le pire n'était pas arrivé mais ne lâchai pas du regard Ramoloss et Osselait avant d'être sûr qu'ils étaient morts. De ce que je pouvais en voir, Dardargnan s'était bien occupé du Ramoloss et Osselait ne se relèverait pas. Je rappelai la guêpe et chercha Bob-omb du regard. Une seconde lumière amenant plein d'espoir éclaira plus grandement la zone derrière moi. Mon Voltorbe n'avait pas flanché, il était encore en forme. Mais à l'avenir, il faudrait que je sois plus attentif à la sécurité de nos deux lampes vivantes...

Cyan se plaça devant moi et m'attrapa par le col violemment. Il criait tout en pleurant :

– Pourquoi les as-tu tué ? Ce n'était pas de leur faute !

Il était en état de choc. C'était compréhensible. Safran pleurait également mais tâchait de rester discrète.

– Qu'aurais-tu fait à ma place ? rétorquai-je. Ils ont brisé leurs Pokéballs et ont failli nous tuer. Laisser deux Pokémon fous et affamés dans cet endroit n'allait aider personne, les tuer nous permet de rester en vie.

– Es-tu vraiment si insensible ? Un homme est mort également !

– Oui, et avec de telles blessures, on ne risquait pas de pouvoir l'aider. Écoute, leurs morts m'affligent tout autant que toi, mais ce n'est pas un lieu dans lequel nous pouvons baisser notre garde, des Pokémon sauvages peuvent nous attaquer pendant que nous pleurons.

Je ne mentais même pas. J'avais également envie de vomir de dégoût devant une blessure pareille mais je me retenais tant bien que mal pour conserver un semblant d'ordre dans le groupe. Cyan lâcha alors mon col et baissa la tête. La situation le révoltait et il savait que ce n'était pas ma faute mais il fallait qu'il crie sur quelqu'un. Je le savais, j'étais déjà passé par là...

– On devrait tout de même l'enterrer...

– Et où exactement ? Le sol est plus constitué de roche que de terre et la sortie n'est pas à côté... Je ne sais même plus où elle est d'ailleurs.

– Tu proposes de le laisser là pour se faire bouffer ?

Le ton de sa voix montait de plus en plus, je répliquai avec la même force :

– Parfaitement, on ne peut pas risquer de faire ça et tu le sais très bien ! Laisse la nature faire ses droits et n'oublie pas, on ne peut pas sauver tout le monde et nos vies sont plus importantes que ceux qui n'en n'ont plus.

Il me décocha un coup de poing dans le visage d'une telle violence que j'en tombai au sol.

– Enfoiré ! T'es vraiment sans cœur !

– Arrêtez ! cria Safran en courant se mettre entre nous.

L'adolescent la regarda sans changer le regard plein de haine qui m'était adressé.

– Quoi ? Tu es d'accord avec lui ? Tu trouves ça juste ?

Pendant que Safran cherchait une réponse qui ne lui rapporterait pas une réponse violente qu'elle endurerait mal, je me redressai :

– Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était juste... me défendis-je. Mais on ne pourra sauver personne si nous mourons ici.

– Machoc.

Nous nous retournâmes en même temps vers ce cri qui nous fit remarquer que notre dispute attirait un public dont nous nous serions bien passés. Une troupe de Machoc nous encerclait faisant craquer leurs poings dans un sourire cruel.

– Sonate, Bob-omb, venez par ici ! criai-je, peu désireux d'être à nouveau privé de lumière.

Je libérai également Kenny et Carabaffe et empêchai Cyan d'appeler son Pokémon en renfort à cause du désavantage de son type. Nina et Flamme rejoignirent également notre groupe et les Machoc se figèrent, comprenant sans doute que le combat n'allait pas être aussi facile que prévu.

– Notre priorité est de conserver la lumière, ordonnai-je à l'équipe. Donc protégez Bob-omb et Sonate. Ne vous aventurez pas hors de la zone de lumière quoi qu'il se passe et, Cyan...

– Oui ?

– N'appelle Fat que si l'un des deux flasheurs est en danger, tu es notre dernier rempart.

– Compris...

– Safran, aide-moi juste à éliminer ces Machoc. Pas de sentiments.

– Oui, ils sont juste alimentés par la haine. Ils ne chassent pas pour nous manger. Ils aiment ça...

Comme quoi, il existait des salauds parmi les Pokémon comme pour les humains. À peine entrés dans la Grotte et nous voilà déjà en danger de mort... La traversée allait être longue si nous survivions...

Las d'attendre qu'ils passent à l'attaque, Dardargnan chargea le premier un Machoc qui se tenait trop près de nous à son goût. Ses confrères se précipitèrent alors pour aider mais la guêpe était soutenue par une Nidorina qui n'appréciait pas la situation dans laquelle était sa dresseuse. Carabaffe s'occupait de l'autre côté tandis que Flamme soutenait Kenny dans une lutte sauvage qui ne tarda pas à modifier la couleur du sol. Nous nous tenions au centre du triangle formé, avertissant nos Pokémon des dangers qu'ils ne pouvaient voir. Le rôle de Cyan fut plus important que je ne l'avais pensé à l'origine ; la Rondoudou mourrait d'envie d'aller se battre et il avait beaucoup de difficulté à la retenir. On aurait pu croire qu'il lui faisait un câlin si on ne tenait pas compte de l'expression de visage de ces deux-là. Il faisait bien de la retenir ; la protection de Sonate n'était pas seulement due à la perte de lumière en cas de déconcentration, le type Normal de la Pokémon la rendait beaucoup trop fragile contre l'attaque de ces Machoc.

Nos Pokémon formaient une équipe très efficace qui nous permirent de ne pas avoir eu un seul contact physique avec ces Pokémon. Contact qui nous aurait sans doute été fatal d'ailleurs. Une dernière attaque Bulles d'O de mon premier Pokémon et ce qu'il restait des combattants adverses s'enfuit hors de notre vue, ce qui n'était pas bien loin... Safran expira fortement et se laissa tomber sur les genoux alors que je hurlai à Dardargnan de revenir lorsqu'il s'aventura dans l'obscurité à leur poursuite.

– Vous pensez que ce sont eux qui l'ont tué ? demanda Cyan sans avoir besoin de préciser qui.

– Malheureusement, non, niai-je. Les meurtriers sont des Nosferapti... Et dans ce genre d'endroit, ils sont beaucoup plus efficaces que ces Machoc...

– Comment le sais-tu ? Et que veux-tu dire par 'efficaces' ?

– Les morsures sur son dos. Vous avez vu leurs dents ? Ils ont une mâchoire bien trop grosse pour causer de si petites marques. Et pour les Nosferapti, ils peuvent arriver de n'importe où, y compris d'en haut, et peuvent nous surprendre aisément comme ils l'ont fait à... ce dresseur...

– Ta manière d'observer ce genre de choses horribles me dégoûte, m'annonça-il alors avec un air qui appuyait ses propos.

– Merci du compliment, répondis-je. Ça fait plaisir de voir que mes efforts pour sauver nos peaux sont appréciés.

Safran se leva d'un coup en criant.

– Non ! Vous n'allez pas recommencer à vous disputer ! s'énerva-elle avant de baisser ses yeux humides en croisant les miens. Je veux sortir d'ici...

Cyan soupira et dit :

– Safran a raison, on a mieux à faire que d'attirer d'autres de ces créatures...

C'était incroyable à quel point le point de vue d'un homme sur les Pokémon pouvait passait de 'mes meilleurs amis' à 'créatures' en cas de danger mortel. Pour quelqu'un de l'ARP, c'était pas génial comme choix de mot. D'ailleurs, je n'avais pas bien saisi son lien avec l'organisation. En faisait-il parti ou était-il simplement quelqu'un qui admirait leurs principes comme Safran ? Ce n'était pas vraiment le lieu pour poser ce genre de question... Nous nous remîment en route.

La Grotte différait du Mont Sélénite en un seul point ; l'absence de lumière. Je remarquai pourtant que ce lieu avait été aménagé de la même manière pour faciliter la traversée pédestre. Nous étions devant un trou dans lequel une échelle était placée, comme collée à la roche. Lorsque je l'empruntai pour descendre à l'étage inférieur, elle ne bougea pas une seule fois, ce qui justifiait sans doute le fait qu'elle était encore debout. Sonate était descendue avec moi pour éviter que l'un d'entre nous se retrouve sans lumière, même pendant une seconde. Les ténèbres avaient toujours été une source de frayeur chez la race humaine, je n'étais pas une exception. Surtout celles d'un noir aussi mortel. La pièce du dessous ressemblait à celle d'où nous venions. Un simple décor rocheux et une visibilité qui ne nous permettait pas de voir tous les murs. Lorsque tout le monde se retrouva en bas, Bob-omb se jeta dans mes bras depuis l'étage supérieur et je le reposai au sol avant de le caresser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un cri attira notre attention :

– Lumière !

Arriva dans le cercle lumineux en courant, un jeune homme en meilleur état que le premier mais avec le même genre d'habits. Il ne s'arrêta de courir que lorsque qu'il arriva devant nous. Un Nosferapti le suivait mais fit demi-tour en couinant au contact de la lumière. L'homme lui-même cachait ses yeux de son bras tant la lumière semblait lui faire mal. Mais je me doutais qu'elle était tout de même très réconfortante pour lui dans cette situation.

– Vous allez bien ? m'enquis-je.

Il expira bruyamment pour prendre son souffle. J'avais posé la question car ses bras étaient mutilés et ses habits tâchés de sang.

– Pas vraiment. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps je suis là, à attendre que quelqu'un passe. Ils ont tué mon Pikachu, je n'avais plus de lumière... Mais les Nosferapti ne vous voient pas si vous ne bougez pas. Et les autres Pokémon ne viennent pas dans leur territoire de ce que j'ai vu...

– Tu les étudies ? s'étonna Cyan.

– D'après mon ventre, ça fait plus d'un jour que je suis là... L'information est la clé de la survie en plus...

Il fut coupé par un Nosferapti qui fonçait vers nous sans crainte des Flash. Je n'eus pas le temps de dégainer une Pokéball que Sonate avait déjà sauté vers lui pour l'envoyer au sol et lui donnait des gifles jusqu'à le tuer. Après un court silence, il choisit d'ignorer la scène de violence et demanda à voix basse :

– Vous allez à Azuria ou Lavanville ?

Pensant que cette personne connaissait mieux les lieux que moi, je pensai plus prudent de répondre avec la même puissance de voix.

– Lavanville...

– Dommage, mais tant que je sors de cette grotte, je me fiche par quel côté. J'attendrais qu'ils ouvrent le passage de la Route 12 plutôt...

Il s'invitait tout seul dans notre groupe mais, au moins, il n'essayait pas de nous faire l'escorter jusqu'à l'entrée. J'appréciais cela.

Il ne restait à cet homme qu'un Ramoloss qui ne semblait pas pouvoir combattre avec toute sa force. C'était peut-être radin de ma part, mais je préférai économiser les Rations et Potions. Si nous tombions sur d'autres dresseurs, je devrais, sinon, aussi les nourrir et soigner et mon porte-monnaie ne le supporterait pas. De plus, il ne m'avait rien demandé. Il ne nous avait même pas dit son nom. Des pleurs se firent entendre dans la pénombre, des pleurs humains et sans doute féminins. Nous nous approchions du bruit pour l'éclairer et, en effet, un autre dresseur se trouvait là. Elle tenait dans ses bras un Abra ensanglanté qui ne répondait pas aux gémissements de sa maîtresse. Un Bulbizarre et un Mystherbe se tenait à ses côtés, couchés sur le sol. Elle sursauta lorsque la lumière l'envahit et courut pleurer contre l'épaule de la personne la plus proche d'elle, qui se trouvait être Cyan. Celui-ci fut dégoûté par ce câlin, la fille n'ayant pas lâché son Pokémon mort, mais il posa une main sur son épaule en chuchotant des mots réconfortants. Après qu'elle se soit calmée et une petite discussion, elle se joignit également au groupe dans l'espoir de sortir de cet endroit. Elle semblait également affamée mais se contentait de marcher silencieusement en regardant son Abra dans ses bras. Ses deux autres Pokémon marchaient à ses côtés sans qu'elle ne semble les remarquer.

Un nouveau dresseur apparut au loin. Nous voyions celui-ci de plutôt loin car il était en plein combat. Dans le noir complet, mais il utilisait un Pokémon Feu qui éclairait partiellement et brièvement la zone de ses attaques. Le temps que nous arrivâmes pour éclaircir les lieux, il avait déjà vaincu un Racaillou avec un autre de ses Pokémon. Un Osselait qui s'écroula sur le sol rapidement. De fatigue, constata-t-il avec soulagement lorsqu'il s'approcha de lui. C'était un adolescent dont le cou brillait d'un sang qui s'échappait par deux petits trous. Son bras saignait également des mêmes marques.

– Bonjour. Content de voir qu'il y a du monde. Puis-je me joindre à vous ?

– Bien sûr, répondis-je puisque l'on m'avait immédiatement désigné comme leader malgré mon âge apparent.

– Vous aurez pas à manger par contre ? Ça doit faire des jours que je me cache dans le coin et j'ai vidé mes réserves...

Aie, la question qu'il ne fallait pas poser. Je sentis immédiatement les regards se poser sur moi et les ventres de derrière grognaient. Je soupirai :

– Je mentirai si je disais que je n'en n'ai pas mais je ne peux pas en distribuer à tous le monde. Je ne suis pas assez riche pour me le permettre désolé... Pas d'exception.

Son ventre me répondit à sa place, il enchaîna :

– Si c'est un problème d'argent, j'ai ma carte de dresseur, je peux te les acheter.

– Moi aussi, cria le premier qui nous avait rejoint.

Je me retournai et vis qu'ils avaient tous sortis leurs cartes. Je n'avais plus le choix.

– Je n'ai pas un stock illimité et n'ai que des Rations. 10 pokédollars les normales, 50, les aromatisées.

Cyan vint se placer devant moi le poing dressé, je reculai instinctivement. Il cria :

– Tu comptes vraiment leur faire payer ? Tu profites du fait qu'ils en ont besoin... Je ne pensais vraiment pas que tu étais une enflure à ce point.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi il persistait à vouloir me crier dessus alors qu'il avait plein de personnes sur qui le faire maintenant mais je ne comptais pas me laisser faire. Il pouvait me battre sans problème physiquement mais les mots seraient plus puissants que la force brute, surtout dans cette situation.

– Écoute Cyan, ce sont nos réserves de nourriture dont je me débarrasse. À quoi ça nous servirait de sortir en vie d'ici si c'est pour mourir de faim à l'extérieur ? On ne peut pas se le permettre... Et j'ai déjà assez de mal à vendre au même prix qu'au magasin les spéciales qu'on ne trouve qu'à Carmin sur Mer !

– On comprend, je pense, annonça la jeune fille aux Pokémon Plante. Déjà qu'être dresseur, c'est pas facile tous les jours, ceux qui veulent jouer aux héros finissent souvent les premiers dans la tombe. C'est très généreux de bien vouloir nous les vendre à ce prix.

Les autres dresseurs approuvèrent et les transactions commencèrent tandis que Cyan alla râler un peu plus loin. Deux autres contestataires aériens donnèrent alors leur avis avec violence. Malheureusement pour Sonate qui était prête à attraper les Nosferapti, le Salamèche s'en chargea d'un tandis que le Bulbizarre en captura un qu'elle plaça à porté du Mystherbe qui le paralysa avant de l'achever. Le groupe se renforçait et, soudainement, la Grotte me paraissait moins effrayante. Si nous continuions comme cela, nous pourrions tous en sortir. Les dresseurs recrutés mangèrent en marchant, tout comme leurs Pokémon. Le Mystherbe était nourri à la Liane par le Bulbizarre et le Ramoloss l'était par son dresseur qui lui en donnait entre deux bouchées. Je préférai avancer tant qu'on le pouvait et avais sorti Carabaffe pour assurer la sécurité de tout le monde, puisque les Pokémon qui mangeaient ne pouvaient pas vraiment se concentrer sur autre chose que leurs ventres. La défense se compléta avec Flamme qui se sentit immédiatement attiré par le second Salamèche qui m'apprécia pas de se faire déranger en plein repas. Safran dut le réprimander lorsqu'il vola dans sa boîte. Plusieurs Racaillou nous attendait sur le chemin, nous étions tombés sur un nid. Carabaffe put pourtant s'en charger tout seul mais je voyais qu'il commençait à fatiguer.

Une forte odeur que je reconnus malgré moi nous accueillit un peu plus loin. Je savais que tout le monde avait senti, mais personne ne fit de commentaires. Après avoir passé plusieurs jours dans cette grotte, il était normal que ce qu'ils avaient mangés ressorte quelque part et nous étions à cet endroit en ce moment. Peut-être était-ce l'un du groupe, peut-être un que nous allions bientôt croiser... Je préférai, comme tout le monde, ignorer l'odeur et continuer à avancer.

Après une nouvelle attaque de Machoc qui fut plus aisément repoussée que la première, quelques trop nombreux assauts de Nosferapti et une échelle plus loin. Le groupe s'était à nouveau agrandi de plusieurs personnes qui avaient également dépensé leur argent dans mon magasin improvisé. Le nombre de Pokémon nous protégeant également. J'avais aussi vendu quelques Potions aux plus nécessiteux sous l'œil dépité de Cyan et aucune nouvelle horde n'arrivait plus à nous faire du mal. Mais Bob-omb commença à clignoter étrangement avant de s'éteindre. Sonate éclairait toujours les lieux mais je pouvais voir que mon Voltorbe était totalement épuisé par son rôle contrairement à elle. Je me baissai pour caresser sa peau bicolore et il tourna les yeux.

– Il n'a plus assez de puissance, m'informa notre première recrue. Ça arrive quand il utilise le Flash trop longtemps... Il ne peuvent plus le refaire jusqu'au prochain passage au Centre Pokémon. Ramoloss est dans ce cas...

– On ne peut rien y faire ? demanda Safran.

– Les Potions ne marchent pas dans ces cas-là. Il faudrait un objet appelé Huile... Mais ce n'est plus vendu par la Sylphe parce que personne n'en achetait jamais. Ce n'est pas très utile en dehors de cette grotte que personne ne traversait avant qu'ils bloquent la Route 12...

Huile ? Devais-je comprendre que Bob-omb n'avait plus de points de pouvoir ? Dans ce cas, Sonate n'en avait plus pour longtemps. Ce genre de choses ne dépendait pas du Pokémon, mais du nombre de fois que l'on utilisait l'attaque. Toutes ces fois où il clignotait, il perdait son pouvoir et le relançait aussitôt. Tout prenait sens maintenant. Un nouveau clignotement nous parvint de la Rondoudou. Je déclarai :

– Dans ce cas, dépêchons nous. Nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps.

J'attrapai la Rondoudou qui adora le fait que je lui porte un peu d'attention et me mit à courir. Je criai derrière :

– Si quelqu'un est à la traîne, qu'il crie ! On abandonne personne !

Le premier cri ne tarda malencontreusement pas.

– Nous ! cria une voix que je connaissais bien.

Safran n'avait pas de problème avec la course, que j'arrêtai immédiatement pour que tout le monde reste dans la lumière, mais les personnes avec elle oui. L'un des jeunes hommes et une adolescente avaient des blessures aux jambes qui semblaient suffisamment graves pour être douloureuses au moindre effort. Je n'eus pas le temps de jurer que trois adultes, dresseurs de Pokémon Roche, nous ayant rejoints plus tôt, se précipitèrent vers eux et les prirent sur leurs épaules. Safran se plaignait qu'elle n'était pas souffrante mais il ne la lâcha pas et nous recommençâmes à courir. Puis, ce fut le noir complet. La petite boule rose dans mes bras avait cessée de luire.

– Rondoudou ! se plaignit ou s'excusa celle-ci.

– Stop ! criai-je. Tout le monde s'arrête.

Aucun bruit de course ne se fit entendre, mon ordre était inutile. Qu'est-ce qu'on pouvait faire à présent ? Je n'avais pas beaucoup d'option. Les seules choses que je distinguais là-dedans étaient deux flammes volantes allumant un dos orange.

– Rapprochez-vous de moi. On va tous se donner la main pour ne pas se perdre.

Les gens avançaient à tâtons pendant que je continuais à parler pour les guider. Je demandai si personne n'avait ses deux mains libres et, lorsque j'eus confirmation, nous commencèrent à avancer. Je pris la tête du groupe et ne m'arrêtai que de force, lorsque je me pris un mur.

– Aie ! me plaignis-je. Pas par là on dirait...

Je continuai par ma gauche et marchai un peu avant de m'arrêter. La personne qui me suivait me cogna ainsi que toutes celles derrière provoquant une réaction en chaîne.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? me demanda l'homme derrière moi dont la pression de sa poigne se renforçait sous la peur.

– Cette odeur... Et ce que je viens d'écraser... Flamme, viens m'éclairer ça !

J'entendis Safran répéter l'ordre et le dresseur de l'autre Salamèche lui demander d'aider également. Les deux salamandres placèrent la flamme de leur queue près de mon pied allumant le sol et ce qui s'y trouvait, me faisant crier d'effroi. La personne derrière moi avait également aperçu la chose au vu de son cri. C'est un homme. Je ne savais pas s'il était âgé ou si c'était la décomposition ou les bouts de chair en moins sur le visage qui lui donnait cet air vieux mais je commençai par tourner les yeux, bien que je ne pus m'empêcher de le fixer à nouveau malgré moi. J'ordonnai aux Salamèche d'arrêter l'éclairage et tentai de retenir le repas qui s'efforçait de parcourir l'intérieur de mon corps dans le sens contraire au cycle naturel. Génial, perdu dans une grotte obscure et tomber sur un cadavre. Il ne manquerait plus que...

– Aaaah !

Si je ne me trompais pas, ce qui suivit le cri étaient des bruits de Nosferapti, plusieurs d'autres eux. Au bruit du combat, je compris que le groupe s'était détaché pour combattre les envahisseurs. J'ordonnai aux Salamèche d'allumer le plafond de leur flamme pour essayait d'avoir quelques-unes de ces chauves-souris violettes et cela marchait plutôt bien. Mais ce n'était pas assez précis. Je libérai Kenny et Dardargnan pour tenter quelque chose. Carabaffe resterait dans sa Pokéball par contre. Si ses bulles explosaient sur le plafond, on risquerait un éboulement, et c'était la dernière chose que l'on voulait... La dernière chose que l'on voulait et que l'on avait pas déjà bien sûr. Une énorme douleur me prit à la jambe me faisant tomber sur un genou. Comme une barre de métal que l'on aurait sauvagement abattue dessus. J'entendis l'arme du crime fouetter l'air à côté de mon visage et un certain Pokémon crier 'Canarticho' d'un air totalement paniqué. Je compris alors que Kenny n'avait absolument aucune aptitude en combat nocturne et préférai le rappeler avant qu'il ne blesse les mauvaises personnes. Dardargnan par contre, semblait s'en sortir plutôt bien. Je ne savais pas exactement comment il s'y prenait mais les bruits de combats s'amenuisèrent rapidement et il revint près de moi pour un énième câlin ensanglanté. L'attaque était finie mais le groupe à nouveau séparé. J'appelai alors les Salamèche, notre seule faible source de lumière. Je vis les deux flammes s'approcher de moi sans poser de questions, que je n'aurais de toute façon pas comprises, et ordonnai lorsqu'ils furent à portée.

– Faîtes une Flammèche pour essayer d'éclairer le chemin. Visez des endroits différents.

Ils s'exécutèrent aussitôt. Le feu produit par Flamme s'échoua rapidement sur un mur tandis que l'autre conduisait dans un nouveau couloir. Je me dirigeai vers celle-ci.

– Dirigez-vous vers les Salamèche, ce sera plus pratique en cas de nouvelle attaque.

J'entendis des frissons lors de la prononciation de ce mot et ne compris qu'ensuite qu'ils venaient de moi. Non, je ne devais pas avoir peur. Si je paniquais, tout le monde en ferait autant. Mais j'avais tant envie de pleurer...

Dardargnan fut un excellent protecteur dans la pénombre nous permettant d'avancer lentement mais efficacement. J'espérai juste que les dinosaures ne tomberaient pas non plus à court de Flammèche... Un nouveau cri survint, un cri dont j'avais presque oublié la signification, un cri d'espoir. L'attaque de Flamme venait de heurter une échelle métallique qui nous rapprochait sans doute de la sortie. Il nous le fit savoir et nous nous mîmes à courir vers elle. Je l'empruntai en premier. Dardargnan restait en bas pour protéger le groupe et les Salamèche étaient trop lourds pour m'accompagner, j'y montais donc seul. Arrivé à l'étage supérieur, je me penchai vers le trou et pris une mine attristée ne me rappelant pas qu'ils ne pouvaient la voir.

– Vous voulez que je vous dise une mauvaise nouvelle ?

Des soupirs et des plaintes se dégagèrent du sous-sol. Cyan répondit avec un air signifiant clairement 'De toute façon, ça ne peut pas être pire' :

– Ouais, bien sûr.

– Tant pis pour vous ! criai-je. J'en ai qu'une bonne ! La sortie est juste là !

Il y eut un court moment de silence. Puis des cris, des gens qui me traitaient amicalement d'enfoiré et des bruits de personne qui montait rapidement à l'échelle ainsi que ceux des Pokéballs récupérant leur contenu. Lorsque tout le monde fut monté, non sans mal pour certains blessés, ils constatèrent que je n'avais pas menti. Contre une paroi de la grotte, un trou béant laissait pénétrer une forte lumière à environ deux centaines de mètres du trou. Des cris d'excitations survinrent ensuite, suivis de pleurs, d'accolades et d'envies de courir vers là-bas. Je les en empêchai :

– On est pas encore sorti. Il peut encore y avoir des Racaillou, faîtes attention.

Ma mise en garde était inutile, nous franchîmes cette ultime salle sans aucune difficulté. Le soleil me brûlait les yeux et je n'imaginais même pas l'état de ceux qui ne l'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs jours. Certains se plaignaient déjà de la douleur avant même de quitter la Grotte. Un homme avec une grande carrure, une grande barbe et un grand sourire nous accueillit alors que je faisais mais premiers pas en dehors de la Grotte. Mais son sourire n'avait rien de bienveillant, il annonça :

– Je vous défie tous en combat Pokémon !

Je le regardai comme s'il était la personne la plus bête de l'univers et rétorquai :

– Je sais pas si tu le vois, mais on est pas vraiment en état de se battre là... On est crevé et pas vraiment d'humeur à se battre.

– Justement, siffla-il. Vous êtes crevés et vous n'avez pas le droit de refuser un défi. J'appelle ça de l'argent facile.

Des cris de révoltes commencèrent à se manifester derrière moi. J'expliquai gentiment au gros monsieur :

– Au risque de me répéter, on est crevé, on a passé un sale moment là-dedans et on est plutôt de mauvaise humeur. Je vous conseille donc volontiers... d'arrêter de nous faire chier !

– Vous allez donc à l'encontre de la loi. Très bien alors, je vais vous attaquer avec mes Pokémon jusqu'à ce que vous sortez les vôtres.

Il libéra un serpent de pierre géant et l'évolution première du caillou ennuyeux que nous avions affrontés dans la Grotte à de multiples reprises. J'attrapai la Pokéball de Carabaffe :

– Tant pis pour vous ! Bulles d'O !

La tortue, à peine matérialisée, cracha ses projectiles aqueux sur ses deux ennemis qui tombèrent alors au sol, évanouis. L'homme sursauta de surprise et prit ses Pokéballs pour les rappeler. Mais je n'en avais pas terminé.

– Carabaffe, Charge ! intimai-je en pointant l'homme du doigt.

Il fonça alors dans l'énorme ventre de celui-ci, le projetant violemment en arrière et le faisant lâcher les deux balles qu'il avait dans la main. Je m'approchai d'elles tandis qu'il se redressait. Il me regarda totalement terrorisé. Je plaçai mon pied sur les Pokéballs au sol et souris sinistrement à notre agresseur. Il hurla un 'Non' que je feins de ne pas entendre lorsque je mis tout mon poids pour exploser les deux balles, libérant ainsi, théoriquement, les Pokémon de cet homme.

– Connard de gamin ! m'insulta-il en se relevant avant de partir en courant. Je me vengerai !

Je levai ma chaussure sur laquelle certains débris rouges étaient attachés et me tournai vers le groupe. Ça, c'était fait. Les gens me regardaient à présent à la fois surpris et reconnaissants. Je demandai à tous :

– Est-ce que quelqu'un sait ce qu'ils vont devenir sans Pokéballs ?

Ils répondirent tous positivement me faisant passer pour un inculte, ce que je supportais mal dans un monde de Pokémon. Cyan s'avança et m'expliqua :

– Ils garderont le même caractère que s'ils étaient capturés, donc ils ne pourront pas aller vivre avec les sauvages. Briser la Pokéball d'un Pokémon le libère juste des contraintes d'obéir à son dresseur... Ou de l'empêcher de le tuer.

Libres mais condamnés ? Pourquoi rien ne pouvait être simple dans ce monde ? Enfin, une solution s'offrait à nous.

– Quelqu'un veut-il les capturer alors ? C'est possible, hein ? voulus-je confirmer auprès de Cyan.

– Ce serait la meilleure chose à faire pour eux, oui...

Quatre membres du groupe se proposèrent et ils choisirent les 'gagnants' avec un Pierre-Papier-Ciseaux. Deux des trois dresseurs de Pokémon Roche repartirent avec l'un d'eux, le dernier et un autre dresseur ne purent que maudire leur malchance.

Enfin, c'était fini. Nous avions traversé la Grotte... C'était si dur que j'ai l'impression d'avoir terminé le jeu, tout ce que je voulais à présent était un peu de repos. J'étais loin d'être le plus mal en point mais jouer les chefs était fatiguant. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de ce genre de choses. Dans mon monde, j'étais plutôt du genre à obéir aux ordres et non à commander. Être un dresseur avait ses avantages, c'était un bon moyen d'apprendre à gérer une équipe.

– Hé, petit chef !

Les plus âgés m'avaient appelés ainsi en raison de mon apparence physique, je me tournai vers eux et l'un des hommes me prit dans ses bras et me serra très fort :

– Merci ! C'est grâce à toi que nous sommes toujours en vie et c'est une dette que l'on ne pourra jamais repayer.

J'entendais dans sa voix qu'il était en train de pleurer. Il m'administra deux tapes dans le dos, alors que j'en faisais de même, et cessa l'étreinte.

– Je ne t'oublierai pas !

Et il partit, sans doute vers le Centre Pokémon. Je n'eus pas le temps de le suivre des yeux qu'un autre avait pris sa place dans mes bras. Et ainsi, l'un après l'autre, ils vinrent m'adresser leurs remerciements et leurs mots d'adieux. Je commençai à pleurer rapidement et ne cessai que lorsque le dernier était hors de vue. Notre trio était à nouveau seul. Cyan s'avança également vers moi et dit :

– Désolé pour tout ce que j'ai dit... Et de t'avoir frappé... J'ai paniqué et je t'ai tout mis dessus. Tu avais raison, et tu es vraiment quelqu'un de bien.

En guise de réponse, j'écartai mes bras en lui souriant et il vint m'enlacer amicalement après un instant d'hésitation. Je me sentais si frais à présent, si vivant. Quelle ironie juste avant d'entrer dans la ville des morts...

* * *

_Comme quoi,les combats sont pas les pires endroits pour une perte de PP. ^^_

_Bon, j'ai fait des recherches, et j'ai pas trouvé si les guêpes voyaient la nuit (juste qu'elles sortaient pas parce qu'il fait froid). Mais les frelons ont une bonne vision nocturne donc Dardargnan aussi... Guêpes, frelons, pareil, pareil. Je vais pas non plus appeler un entomologiste pour ça ^^_


	25. Lavanville

Lavanville, la cité des morts... Si on ne me l'avait pas dit, je ne l'aurais jamais deviné. Enfin, si, je savais que Lavanville se trouvait après la Grotte mais la ville me semblait être une ville normale et n'avait rien de lugubre en elle-même. Peut-être pensais-je juste cela car il n'y avait pas cette musique si stressante que je coupais toujours le son de ma Gameboy lorsque je passais par Lavanville... Lorsque nous sortîmes du Centre Pokémon, nous étions au début de l'après-midi et les rues étaient quasiment désertes. L'infirmière Joëlle nous avait expliqué que les gens n'avaient pas l'habitude de se promener à part pour aller au quartier marchant, à l'est de la ville. Et justement, c'était là-bas que nous allions. Le troc que j'avais dû faire à l'intérieur de la Grotte avait rapidement ruiné nos ressources, une nouvelle visite au Pokéshop s'imposait d'elle-même. La ville étant bien plus grande que celle que je connaissais, je dus me résoudre une fois de plus à demander mon chemin. Pour cela, je n'avais pas beaucoup d'options. Un seul homme marchait dans les quelques rues que nous pouvions voir. Il avait une marche nerveuse et nous tournait le dos. J'avançai derrière et criai :

– Excusez-moi...

L'homme sursauta... Il fit un vrai bond comme s'il pensait être le seul dans cette ville. Il se tourna vers moi alors que je m'avançai vers lui. Il trembla en nous voyant et recula d'un pas. Ces yeux étaient cernés comme s'il n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps. Il demanda alors :

– Êtes-vous vivants ?

Autant pour le manque de choses sinistres, je savais qu'il serait quelque part. J'eus un rire nerveux et répondis :

– J'imagine que oui.

– Vous ne le resterez pas longtemps ici. Partez de cette ville ! Partez, comme tout les autres, c'est le seul moyen de rester en vie.

Il se tourna et s'enfuit avant que je ne puisse lui demander quoi que ce soit.

– Les villes sont sensés être sécurisées pourtant, m'informa Cyan. Rien ne devrait justifier ce comportement.

– Ça fait plutôt peur... souffla Safran.

J'étais d'accord avec les deux. Lavanville ne faillait pas à sa réputation finalement. Les rares personnes que nous croisions encore eurent à peu près la même réaction. Je ne savais pas quel secret ça cachait mais je n'aurais qu'à demander au magasinier. Lui, au moins, ne pourrait pas s'enfuir.

Nous finîmes enfin par arriver devant le bâtiment au toit bleu. Une feuille de papier était scotchée sur la porte :

_Fermé jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un reprenne le magasin. Adressez-vous au Centre Pokémon pour plus d'informations._

Génial... Ce magasin était sensé être ouvert pourtant, quelque chose dans cette ville n'était vraiment pas normal. Cyan jura doucement derrière moi après avoir lu le mot.

– Pas le choix, annonçai-je. On retourne au Centre.

Le chemin retour fut aussi long que l'aller, mais les événements m'avaient fait prendre conscience d'une nouvelle chose sur le chemin. Les maisons avaient presque toutes leurs fenêtres fermées au beau milieu de l'après-midi. Donc, soit l'homme ne nous avait pas menti en disant que tout le monde était parti, soit Lavanville était en fait une ville de geeks. J'avais d'énormes doutes sur la seconde option malheureusement... La côté effrayant de la ville se dévoilait enfin et un peu trop rapidement à mon goût. Lorsque le Centre Pokémon arriva enfin à portée de vision, nous entrâmes à l'intérieur.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec cette ville ? demandai-je à l'infirmière en service.

– Comment ça ?

Elle se moquait de moi ou elle attendait des précisions sur ce que je voulais savoir ? Il me semblait impossible de ne pas savoir ce qu'il se passait en dehors du Centre. Je précisai tout de même :

– Les rues désertes, les maisons vides et le magasin fermé... Je pense que ça la rend déjà particulière.

Je ne parlai pas des personnes dans la rue, préférant garder cela pour plus tard si nécessaire. Elle secoua la tête et expliqua :

– Les gens ont tous commencés à déménager récemment... Je ne savais pas pour le magasin.

– Pour quelle raison ? demandai-je.

– Vous êtes jeunes, vous devriez pas chercher à savoir... Allez à Céladopole, vous y serez en sécurité.

Et maintenant, on nous cachait la vérité. Elle avait vraiment l'air inquiète tout à coup, ce qui ne m'énerva que davantage.

– Je peux prendre soin de moi, j'ai déjà trois Badges. Et pourquoi ne partez-vous pas aussi si c'est dangereux ?

– Je ne peux pas quitter le Centre... Des dresseurs auront besoin de moi, je ne peux pas me permettre d'être absente. Si tu fais la collection des Badges, il n'y en a pas dans cette ville. Pars à Céladopole. Une Arène y est implantée.

Elle ne me dirait rien, c'était plutôt rageant. Je soupirai et dis :

– Très bien. Encore merci pour tout à l'heure.

Je me dirigeai vers la sortie, faisant taire Safran et Cyan du regard lorsqu'ils semblèrent vouloir argumenter. Ce qu'ils firent une fois dehors.

– Pourquoi tu n'as pas insisté ? commença Cyan.

– On peut peut-être aider... murmura Safran.

Oui, sans doute. Mais le problème, s'il n'y en avait qu'un, ne pouvait venir que d'un seul endroit. Et je savais lequel.

– Elle ne nous aurait rien dit de plus... les informai-je. Elle pense que nous ne sommes que des gamins.

Cyan haussa un sourcil en me regardant et je me rattrapai :

– Enfin, nous le sommes. Mais on peut se rendre utile.

– Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?

– La Tour Pokémon, une sorte de cimetière. Les problèmes viennent peut-être de là-bas.

– J'en ai entendu parler... m'informa Cyan. C'est un tour construite au milieu de la Nécropole des Guerriers.

– Cimetière... souffla Safran doucement, apparemment pas très rassurée par notre prochaine mission.

Là, je n'étais pas au courant. Je fus contraint de demander des informations supplémentaires. Il me répondit alors :

– Tu peux nous dire quels Pokémon un dresseur que tu ne connais pas va envoyer au combat, mais tu ne sais pas ce qu'est la Nécropole des Guerriers ? C'est un immense cimetière dans lequel ont été enterrés tous les morts de la Grande Guerre... La tour aurait été construite après coup pour que les dresseurs puissent avoir un endroit où enterrer leurs Pokémon.

Je connaissais cette dernière partie... Mais cela faisait que la tour n'était qu'une petite partie du cimetière et non le cimetière en lui-même. Les recherches allaient être plus longues que prévues. Et apparemment, la cité des morts portait encore mieux son surnom que je ne l'aurais cru.

– Tu sais où c'est ?

– Non, j'en ai entendu parler mais je ne suis jamais venu... Je n'ai pas souvent quitté Carmin sur Mer...

Pas de guide alors ? Si j'étais la personne avec le meilleur sens de l'orientation du groupe, on n'irait vraiment pas loin... Même si le fait de, quelque part, mieux connaître leur monde qu'eux m'amusait au fond de moi. C'était bien la seule chose d'amusante dans cette situation. Je ne savais pas en quoi cette quête consistait ni quelle serait ma récompense, mais elle s'avérait dangereuse. Nos huit Pokémon ne seraient pas de trop pour nous protéger. En outre, j'avais vraiment hâte de voir ce qu'était devenue la Tour Pokémon.

Je pensais être sorti de la ville à présent. Les habitations n'étaient plus présentes et le sol n'était plus aussi entretenu que semblait l'avoir été celui de Lavanville. Et puisque le cimetière nous montrait qu'il n'était pas souvent visité, je conclus aussi que nous étions sur la bonne piste. Je me rendis alors compte qu'une chose délimitait la sortie de la ville et l'entrée du cimetière. Une immense grille noire dans laquelle un grand portail nous permettait d'accéder à la nécropole. Une construction qui dégageait une aura néfaste et ne donnait pas envie d'aller voir ce qu'il y avait de l'autre côté. Cyan et Safran étaient sûrement d'accord avec moi mais leur soif d'aider leur prochain maintenait leur motivation. À moins que ce ne fusse moi qui provoquait en eux un excès de confiance.

À notre approche, la grille grinça fortement. Nous nous stoppâmes aussitôt pour voir qu'elle était en train de s'ouvrir. Ce ne fut qu'en regardant à sa base que je compris ce qui avait provoqué le grincement. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux bruns que j'avais pris l'habitude d'appeler mon rival. Il sortait du cimetière avec une mine inquiète, voire apeurée. Sa présence était réconfortante, j'étais sensé le retrouver dans la tour mais quelque chose devait faire en sorte que cela ne se produise pas... Je m'approchai de lui, il me vit également.

– Red ?

– Salut Blue. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

– Que crois-tu que je fasse dans un cimetière ? s'emporta-il avant de dire plus doucement. Un de mes Pokémon est mort... Ce gamin n'était même pas dresseur...

– Désolé... Je pensais que tu enquêtais aussi sur ce qu'il se passe en ville...

– Ce qu'il se passe en ville ? Tu veux dire que tu ne sais même pas où tu allais ?

– Dans les grandes lignes. Tu as plus d'informations ?

Il se tut un instant et baissa les yeux. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Il me demanda alors :

– Avant ça, tu as reçu une lettre de mon grand-père toi aussi ?

Je secouai la tête sans comprendre et me rappelai alors où était parti le professeur. Je m'écriai :

– Non, qu'est-ce qu'il dit ?

– … Il paraît que le Conseil des 4 a détruit Jadielle, il y est allé pour les voir et depuis, plus de nouvelles... Je ne veux pas te cacher ça, je sais que tu tiens aussi beaucoup à lui.

Je n'irais pas jusque-là mais les souvenirs d'une autre personne dans ma tête tentaient de me prouver le contraire. Mais le professeur Chen n'avait pas eu besoin de m'envoyer de lettre à ce sujet puisque je lui en avais parlé moi-même de vive voix...

– Tu n'as pas l'air surpris... remarqua Blue.

– J'ai vu de mes propres yeux ce qu'était devenue Jadielle... Il n'y a aucun doute que le Conseil est derrière l'attaque, et de grands risques que le professeur coure un danger...

Blue jura alors et réfléchit. Cyan profita alors de ce moment de silence pour s'immiscer dans la discussion.

– Attendez vous deux. Vous dîtes que le Conseil des 4 aurait détruit Jadielle ? C'est totalement impensable !

Sa surprise m'étonna d'abord, puis je me rappelai que je ne lui avais jamais parlé de Jadielle. Je ne lui avais pas vraiment parlé de notre voyage non plus, il savait que nous avions des différents avec la Team Rocket et rencontré la meurtrière de ses parents mais il n'avait demandé aucun détail supplémentaire.

– C'est qui celui-là ? La règle qui dit qu'un dresseur doit faire le voyage seul t'échappe vraiment, pas vrai ? Enfin, je comprend que tu ais besoin d'être dans un groupe pour te sentir supérieur à moi.

– Aux dernières nouvelles, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de personne pour te battre, Blue. Mais une telle règle existe vraiment ? demandai-je en ignorant Cyan qui s'indignait d'être traité avec autant de mépris.

– Pas vraiment... Seul le partage des Badges est réellement interdit, mais c'est la tradition de partir seul. Et puis, tu m'as juste battu grâce à ta chance. Ça n'arrivera pas une nouvelle fois.

– C'est un ami de Red. expliqua alors Safran à Cyan. Il est plus gentil qu'il en a l'air.

– On est pas amis ! contrâmes-nous en même temps.

Pourquoi avais-je réagi aussi violemment d'ailleurs ? Faire de Blue un allié ne pouvait que m'être bénéfique pourtant. Une petite voix dans ma tête me contredisait sans cesse, je compris alors que Red n'avait pas totalement quitté mon corps. Ce qui ne me rassurait pas du tout.

– Je vois ce que tu veux dire... répondit alors Cyan en souriant sans se préoccuper de notre avis.

Un court silence passa après cette réplique et fut rompu par Blue.

– On règle tout maintenant ? Tu as encore ce stupide et faible Canarticho, non ? Tu n'es pas du genre à abandonner les faibles...

– Oui, je l'ai encore, et il est prêt à mettre une raclée à l'un de tes Pokémon.

Il attrapa une Pokéball à sa ceinture, j'en fis de même. Il annonça alors :

– Si tu crois que je suis resté aussi faible, détrompe-toi !

Il libéra son Roucoups auquel j'opposai Bob-omb. Malgré sa faiblesse apparente, due en partie à son manque d'expérience, il serait plus résistant que les autres face aux attaques de l'oiseau ennemi. Le problème viendrait de sa puissance d'attaque que je ne connaissais pas bien, même s'il l'avait testé sur moi, mais je pensais pouvoir me débrouiller. Les deux Pokémon se toisèrent brièvement et Roucoups passa à l'action. Bob-omb se mit à rouler en cercle pour éviter ses attaques mais l'oiseau était rapide, très rapide. Il finit par tourner autour de mon Pokémon pour lancer une attaque Tornade dévastatrice. Tandis que la terre se soulevait en un grand nuage me forçant à reculer un peu, Bob-omb s'envola en direction du Roucoups. Mais il ne contrôlait absolument pas sa trajectoire. Il tentait de foncer vers son adversaire qui, d'un battement d'aile pouvait esquiver ses attaques. Lorsque mon Voltorbe ne pouvait plus aller plus haut et que la tornade disparaissait pour entraîner sa chute, Roucoups fonça alors sur lui pour lui administrer un violent coup de bec.

– Maintenant Bob-omb ! criai-je. Flash !

La lumière perça même la terre qui continuait, comme lui, à subir la loi de la gravité. Le Roucoups partiellement aveuglé à cause de la proximité de ses yeux au moment de l'attaque, y succomba également. Bob-omb en profita pour chevaucher le Roucoups et, d'une Charge, le projeta au sol s'en servant pour atténuer le choc de l'atterrissage au détriment de la santé de l'oiseau. Il s'éloigna ensuite afin de prendre de l'élan pour une nouvelle attaque mais Roucoups s'était déjà relevé. Bob-omb changea alors de tactique ; il tourna sur lui-même à une vitesse ahurissante provoquant un son si puissant que je ne souhaitais à personne d'avoir un jour à l'entendre. Il se dégageait de ce son un onde partiellement visible où il était à son paroxysme et qui se dirigeait droit vers le Pokémon Vol qui la reçut de plein fouet. Il cria alors de douleur alors que Bob-omb fonça vers lui pour une nouvelle attaque Charge. Mais Roucoups s'était déjà ré-envolé, hors de portée du petit Pokémon aux couleurs de Pokéball. Celui-ci, déboussolé par la disparation soudaine de son adversaire arrêta sa course pour le chercher du regard. Il fallait dire que ce n'était sans doute pas pratique d'observer autour de soi tout en roulant. Roucoups réagit vivement à l'instant d'inattention de son adversaire, il fonça dessus et l'attrapa de ses serres. Il repartit rapidement en direction des cieux et lança le Pokémon Électrique vers le sol sans que celui n'ait le temps d'utiliser Flash à nouveau. Bob-omb atterrit face contre terre et resta immobile. Je criai son nom craignant immédiatement le pire mais il roula lentement sur le côté pour faire face à son adversaire. Je dirigeai sa Pokéball vers lui :

– Tu en as assez fait, viens te reposer...

– Plutôt costaud pour avoir affaibli mon Roucoups ! me complimenta presque Blue. Tu lances le suivant ?

– Oui, il s'est bien débrouillé pour son premier combat, lâchai-je pour narguer mon rival. Carabaffe, en avant !

Les deux adversaires se connaissaient bien à présent. Et je pouvais lire dans les yeux du Roucoups sa rage de vaincre, il ne voulait pas à nouveau perdre face à Carabaffe. Mais je pouvais également voir qu'il était épuisé. Blue ne le rappelait pas, sûrement par fierté et cela était mauvais. Une attaque Bulles d'O pourrait bien tuer l'oiseau et je préférai éviter d'en arriver là. Son Pistolet à O pourrait entraîner le même résultat si Roucoups était touché en l'air et devait chuter... Une Écume devrait être juste suffisante puisque je ne pourrais pas porter une Charge. Je l'ordonnai à mon Pokémon qui s'exécuta aussitôt. Le volatile effectua alors une nouvelle Tornade mais, cette fois, pas autour de mon Pokémon. Il la créa rapidement à sa position actuelle et l'utilisa pour attirer les bulles en elle pour qu'elles puissent exploser sans le toucher tandis qu'il contournait pour prendre Carabaffe à revers. Il fonça alors sur la tortue qui esquiva de peu sa serre d'une attaque Repli. En ressortant de sa carapace, il réitéra son attaque qui atteignit sa cible rapidement. Roucoups se posa au sol pour récupérer et Carabaffe en profita pour lui asséner une charge décisive. L'oiseau ne s'en releva pas. Je rappelai Carabaffe tandis que Blue en faisait de même avec son Roucoups. Malgré sa défaite sur ce round, il me regardait avec un grand sourire. Je n'en compris le sens que lorsqu'il libéra son Pokémon suivant. Un énorme Léviator se dressait alors devant moi et attendait avec fureur son adversaire.

– Ouah, annonçai-je à Blue. Ça, c'est un bel allié !

Le Léviator était bien plus impressionnant que la bestiole pixelisée à l'intérieur de ma Gameboy. Je savais qu'il ne m'attaquerait pas sans l'ordre de son dresseur mais pourtant, je fus pris de la même envie de prendre mes jambes à mon coup que lors de ma rencontre avec celui du Bourg Palette.

– Pas mal, hein ? se vanta-t-il alors. Tu crois que t'en as un qui puisse rivaliser ?

Pour ma part, j'en avais trois. Désolé pour Bob-omb, mais ce n'était pas encore un adversaire pour lui. Par contre, j'eus une idée qui m'arracha un sourire qui n'échappa pas à Blue. Je retins également un fou rire mais me contentai de prendre ma prochaine Pokéball et d'envoyer au combat son occupant. Un Pokémon qui était six fois moins grand que celui-ci.

– Tu te fous de moi ? cracha Blue. Si tu veux abandonner, dis-le tout de suite.

– Nard !

Mon Pokémon était apparemment du même avis. Le Canarticho, après un cri de surprise et de terreur, courut se cacher derrière moi de l'énorme serpent de mer. Il m'engueula et je me baissai à sa portée, en faisant attention tout de même à son poireau.

– C'est pas le Pokémon que tu dois regarder, c'est le dresseur.

Curieux, il passa son bec sur le côté et regarda alors Blue. Il couina de surprise en reconnaissant son ancien dresseur.

– Je sais que tu ne m'aimes pas, chuchotai-je. Mais si tu bats ce Léviator, tu pourras repartir avec lui !

Il me fixa dans les yeux sans que je ne comprenne une seconde à quoi il pensait.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il a, minable ? Il ne sert toujours à rien ? C'est pas ce que tu m'avais dit !

Je l'ignorai et continuai mon échange visuel avec le Canarticho. Dans ce qui me sembla être un soupir, il hocha finalement la tête et se plaça face au serpent de mer, tentant de réprimer ses tremblements. Il serrait son poireau contre lui comme s'il s'en servait pour se rassurer, et cela marchait plutôt plein. Le regard de Blue ne parut pas moins méprisant pour autant. En comprenant que je ne plaisantais pas, il ordonna tout de même la première attaque.

– Léviator, Morsure !

L'énorme Pokémon se dressa de toute sa hauteur et fonça rapidement sur le canard. Sa grosse mâchoire s'écrasa avec fracas sur le sol. Son attaque venait de haut, ce qui était sensé empêcher une esquive aérienne mais Kenny n'eut même pas besoin de quitter le sol. Son jeu de pattes était exceptionnel. Trois pas en arrière et la tête bleue du monstre s'écrasa juste devant le Canarticho qui renvoya la terre qui se soulevait d'un battement de ses ailes. Un silence plana quelques secondes sur la zone de combat. Léviator ouvrit les yeux, le bas de son visage encastré dans la terre et fixa Kenny qui lui rendit son regard sans bouger. Ce fut lui également qui déclara le recommencement du duel. Il leva son poireau et l'étala avec force sur le nez du Léviator. Celui-ci gémit alors de douleur en se redressant et j'avais vraiment du mal à croire que c'était un poireau qui l'avait mis dans cet état, même si j'avais moi-même déjà testé son efficacité. Le serpent de mer géant réitéra son attaque avec rage, prenant enfin son adversaire au sérieux. La combinaison de ses Gros'Yeux et Morsure lui permit d'arracher quelques plumes au volatile, mais sans plus. Kenny semblait vraiment déterminé à gagner ce combat et il ne se débrouillait vraiment pas mal à ce niveau-là. Il riposta d'une Coupe meurtrière qui arracha la peau du monstre comme s'il n'avait aucune de ces solides écailles pour le protéger. Léviator contre-attaqua rapidement mais pas assez pour toucher ce maître de l'esquive. J'étais vraiment impressionné par cette performance, le Léviator adverse attaquait si vivement que je crus à de nombreuses reprises qu'il l'avait attrapé. Poussé dans ses retranchements, il s'éloigna de son adversaire en tentant au passage un coup de queue destructeur et grogna à Kenny de loin. Je ne compris que c'était une attaque que lorsque il se dressa de toute sa hauteur, la gueule ouverte, visant le Canarticho. Je pus alors avertir Kenny avant que Blue ne hurle :

– Léviator, Hydrocanon !

Le jet d'eau n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le Pistolet à O de Carabaffe. La vitesse de l'attaque et l'immense quantité d'eau qui partait de la gueule grande ouverte du Léviator, qui me faisait me demander où il la stockait en faisait une attaque plus que redoutable. Dans le jeu, cette attaque avait un taux de précision moins élevé que les autres à cause de sa puissance mais, de l'endroit où j'étais, je me demandais plutôt comment cette attaque pouvait échouer. Malgré mon avertissement, Kenny n'avait pas le temps de l'esquiver. Il l'avait également compris. Le jet fonça sur lui et il lui fit face. Il brandit son poireau et frappa l'extrémité du jet qui allait le toucher. L'eau l'envahit entièrement et continua à l'asperger de manière à ce que personne ne puisse voir ce qu'il se passait. Je ne pus revoir Canarticho qu'une fois l'attaque terminée, au sol, immobile. Je hurlai son nom et il se redressa aussitôt. Il regardait rapidement à sa gauche et à sa droite avec un air terrifié. Je compris pourquoi en regardant ses ailes, mon Pokémon avait perdu son arme. Malgré le fait que Léviator passa immédiatement à l'attaque, je compris que le plus important pour Kenny était de retrouver son arme.

– Concentre-toi sur l'esquive, je cherche ton poireau !

Il couina son accord et je me mis en quête visuelle du légume. Je pensais que ce n'était pas dans les règles de rentrer dans la zone de combat, je devais juste visualiser l'arme et informer Kenny. Il eut le temps d'esquiver deux attaques Morsure du temps que je le voie enfin mais l'attaque aquatique l'avait plutôt affaibli, il ne put esquiver la troisième. Les crocs du Léviator se refermèrent sur le canard qui n'explosa pas en plusieurs morceaux comme je pensais que la morsure d'un tel monstre le ferait. Les plumes de l'oiseau s'envolèrent tandis qu'il gesticulait pour s'extraire à son emprise. Kenny se mit alors en tête d'attaquer à coup de bec les gencives de l'animal qui commencèrent immédiatement à saigner énormément recouvrant immédiatement le Canarticho. L'attaque eut aussi pour effet de faire desserrer la mâchoire du serpent de mer ce qui permit à Kenny de retourner au sol.

– Là-bas Kenny ! hurlai-je en tendant mon index vers le légume qui s'était éloigné, emporté par les eaux.

Kenny ne me fit pas répéter. Il comprit de quoi je parlais malgré sa proximité récente avec la mort. Il ne regarda même pas mon doigt une seconde et courut vers son poireau adoré sans hésiter. Léviator et Blue se doutèrent que ce n'était pas un tentative de fuite et le gros Pokémon tenta de contrer Kenny en mettant un gros coup de queue entre le volatile et son arme. Kenny l'esquiva d'un saut en arrière et passa par dessus, ses blessures lui permettant encore de voler. Léviator se redressa et tenta de l'attraper en plein vol et Kenny plongea en piqué. Même moi, qui n'était pas un oiseau, avait compris que c'était une manœuvre difficile lorsque l'on était si près du sol et, en effet, malgré le fait que le corps massif du Léviator me bloquait la vue, j'entendis qu'il se crashait. Léviator se mit alors à hurler et je pus voir de nombreuses giclées de sang s'échapper de son corps. Le Pokémon adverse tomba alors brusquement au sol pour ne plus s'en relever. Kenny grimpa alors sur lui, s'approcha de sa tête et lui mit un dernier coup de poireau parfaitement inutile avant que je ne le rappelle à moi. Blue était bouche bée, il ne rappela même pas son Pokémon tellement il semblait choqué de le voir perdre.

– C'est plutôt comique, non ? le narguai-je. Le Pokémon faible et inutile donc tu t'es débarrassé est devenu ma carte maîtresse.

Il leva enfin les yeux vers moi. Il annonça tandis que la lumière rouge capturait son Léviator à nouveau :

– Incroyable... Tu l'as vraiment bien entraîné. Là, j'avoue minable, il est devenu fort.

– Ton grand-père avait raison Blue, il n'existe pas de Pokémon faibles. Tu as pu voir que même un Magicarpe pouvait avoir son utilité.

– C'est bon, arrête de te la péter. Le combat n'est pas terminé et je ne t'ai pas encore battu.

– Tu as l'air sûr de toi... dis-je en empoignant la Pokéball de Carabaffe.

Blue lança sa Pokéball et je le suivis. Comme prévu, il avait envoyé un de ses nouveaux Pokémon, un Caninos qui ne semblait pas impressionné du tout par la tortue qui lui faisait face. L'avantage de Carabaffe était pourtant évident, je n'hésitai pas une seconde.

– Bulles d'O !

– Caninos, Flammèche...

Flammèche ? Pourquoi ? Ne savait-il pas que l'attaque n'était pas efficace contre Carabaffe ? Mon Pokémon cracha ses bulles en direction du chien de feu qui répliqua de ses flammes. Je compris alors sa stratégie. Il plaça les petits groupes de flammes autour de lui afin de s'en servir comme bouclier contre les bulles et fonça sur Carabaffe en esquivant agilement les autres. Il ouvrit la gueule, prêt à mordre, lorsqu'il arriva à proximité. Carabaffe chargea immédiatement son Pistolet à O et le canidé sauta en arrière pour avoir plus de marge d'esquive. L'attaque le frôla juste ce qui lui fit tout de même pousser un cri de douleur qui se transforma vite en une attaque Hurlement. Carabaffe rentra à toute vitesse dans sa carapace et se mit à trembler sans que mes appels ne puissent rien y faire. Caninos approcha alors de lui et attrapa la carapace dans sa gueule pour la mordre intensément. De la même manière qu'un chien jouant avec son os, il remuait la tête en resserrant les crocs sur sa prise en grognant, ce que j'aurais trouvé adorable si l'objet dans sa gueule n'était pas mon Pokémon. Carabaffe sortit d'un coup, faisant lâcher prise au Caninos, irrité par la queue qui lui frottait à présent l'intérieur de la bouche et Carabaffe n'attendit pas une seconde pour contre-attaquer. Un puissant jet d'eau brûla le Caninos à bout portant tandis que celui-ci éternuait. Il enchaîna immédiatement d'une Bulle d'O qui serait probablement mortelle à l'animal. Heureusement, la lumière rouge provenant de la Pokéball de Blue fut plus rapide que l'attaque qui explosa dans le vide. Blue jura et envoya son Pokémon suivant.

Face à son Kadabra, je choisis à nouveau mon Dardargnan, ce qui extirpa à Blue un rictus satisfait. C'était bien l'affrontement qu'il désirait. Un nouveau combat entre la guêpe et le Spoon killer. Kadabra commença un Choc Mental qui alla en direction de Dardargnan qui l'esquiva aisément par les airs avant de se mettre à charger son Double-Dard. Je souhaitais finir cette manche aussi rapidement que la première fois mais Blue ne comptait pas me laisser faire.

– Kadabra, Entrave !

La cuillère de ce dernier se mit à léviter devant lui tout en émettant une lueur jaune. Elle fonça alors en direction du Dardargnan qui l'esquiva d'un battement d'aile. Mais l'objet s'était arrêté juste à côté de lui et il implosa toute sa lumière contre le Pokémon guêpe. Il se posa alors au sol, loin du Kadabra qui récupérait sa cuillère par la force de sa pensée. Il tourna sa tête vers moi et je ressentis sa détresse.

– Ne t'inquiète pas Dardargnan ! Seul ton Double-Dard est bloqué et c'est temporaire. Utilise ton Dard-Venin !

Il hocha la tête et fonça sur Kadabra en esquivant de peu un nouveau Choc Mental. Il frappa une première fois et commença ensuite une attaque Furie.

– Kadabra, Téléport !

Kadabra disparut alors, laissant Dardargnan porter des coups dans le vide. Il réapparut immédiatement à quelques mètres derrière lui pour entamer sa seule attaque offensive. La guêpe s'envola pour éviter l'attaque et resta ensuite en retrait. Kadabra réitéra ses téléportations dans le but de désorienter son adversaire et l'attaquer lorsqu'il s'y attendait le moins. Dardargnan se réfugia encore plus haut sous mon ordre et je criai :

– Maintenant, Dard-Nuée.

Il pointa ses deux dards vers le sol et une multitude de petits dards de lumière s'échouèrent un peu partout sur la zone de combat tandis que le Kadabra tentait de se prendre le moins de coup possible grâce à ses téléportations. Dardargnan mitraillait l'endroit tel un ange auquel on aurait donné un minigun. Sa précision n'était pas top mais sa tactique marchait, le Kadabra trouvait au sol, évanoui, lorsqu'il cessa son attaque. Il alla donc se poser au sol, fier de sa victoire.

Nos deux Pokémon rentrèrent dans leurs Pokéballs et deux nouveaux les remplacèrent. Herbizarre de son côté, Kenny du mien. Cette fois, il ne fit aucune remarque négative. Kenny était sans doute un peu affaibli à cause de son combat contre le Léviator mais pouvait encore se battre. Herbizarre lança l'assaut de son Fouet Lianes que Kenny avait un peu de mal à esquiver. Après s'être pris plusieurs coups, il comprit que l'attaque n'était pas si dangereuse pour lui et fonça sur son adversaire directement. Herbizarre rappela ses lianes et sa fleur cracha une graine en direction de l'oiseau. Pensant sans doute à une attaque Vol-Vie, Kenny réceptionna la graine en la frappant de son poireau. La graine explosa alors en une multitude de lianes qui commencèrent alors à se resserrer autour du Canarticho. Son aile droite étant encore dégagée, il put se libérer grâce à une Attaque Coupe qu'il lança ensuite contre son adversaire avant d'aller directement contre lui pour lui arracher la peau de son bec. Il ne s'éloigna du Herbizarre que lorsque la fleur de celui-ci cracha une poudre violacée dangereuse. Il l'acheva alors à distance d'une attaque Coupe. Herbizarre tomba au sol, il tremblait beaucoup, sans doute parce qu'il voulait obéir à son maître qui ne cessait de lui dire de se relever.

– C'est fini Blue. Rappelle-le maintenant, ne me force pas à l'achever...

– Comme si tu en étais capable... grogna-il en récupérant tout de même son Pokémon blessé.

Il n'avait pas tort. Lorsqu'il récupéra son Herbizarre, je m'avançai dans la zone de combat afin de pouvoir lui parler sans élever la voix. Ce fut lui qui parla en premier :

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi je suis incapable de te vaincre... Tu es le seul dresseur qui en est capable...

– Ce qui prouve que tu es un excellent dresseur, Blue. Ne chiale pas pour quelques défaites.

– Je ne chiale pas ! s'énerva-il avant de reprendre sur un ton plus calme. C'est juste que... Toutes ces heures d'entraînement... J'ai l'impression qu'elles n'ont servi à rien. Je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils ont fait de pépé...

J'avais vu qu'il n'était pas vraiment concentré pendant notre match, voilà donc ce qu'il avait en tête. Le sort du professeur Chen m'inquiétait également mais j'imaginais que ce devait être terrible pour lui. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que le Conseil avait fait de lui s'il n'était pas déjà mort. Peut-être avait-il vraiment réussi à les raisonner mais je n'avais pas grand espoir. Et Blue non plus apparemment.

– Je ne pense pas qu'ils lui feront du mal. Il est trop important dans le Kanto, ils ne pourront pas dissimuler sa mort comme ils l'ont fait pour Jadielle.

– Ça, j'en suis pas si sûr... Le Conseil a dévoilé que mon grand-père les a rejoint pour les aider sur un projet. Ils peuvent très bien le tuer que tout le monde pensera qu'il est en sécurité en train de travailler avec eux...

Il se tut un instant pendant que je digérais la nouvelle. En effet, ça s'annonçait mal.

– C'est pour ça que je voulais aller le sauver, continua-il. Mais, une fois de plus, tu m'as prouvé que je n'en étais pas capable...

– Il est possible de les atteindre sans les 8 Badges ? m'étonnai-je.

– Sans tomber dans l'illégalité, non. Il faudrait se débarrasser des gardes jusqu'à leur château... Mais collecter les Badges prendra trop longtemps et personne n'a encore réussi... Je n'en suis qu'à la moitié...

– On est là pour ça Blue. On réussira à avoir les 8 Badges et on sauvera papi Chen !

Papi Chen ? Pourquoi avais-je dit ça ? Red répondit à ma question par un de ses vieux souvenirs. Je devenais fou, c'était la seule explication. Ce n'est qu'un jeu, sauver le professeur n'était qu'une quête... J'avais beau me répéter cela en boucle, je n'arrivais pas à ne pas me sentir personnellement impliqué dans cette histoire. La façon par laquelle j'appelais son grand-père fit sourire Blue mais il ne fit aucune remarque là-dessus.

– Je deviendrai tout de même meilleur que toi. Tu as peut-être beaucoup de chance, mais tu restes un minable.

Il sortit de l'argent de sa carte de dresseur et s'avança vers moi. Je refusai et expliquai ma raison avant qu'il ne puisse s'en plaindre :

– Plutôt que de l'argent, paie-moi en informations. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé dans cette ville ? Tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

– Ouais, l'infirmière Joëlle de cette ville m'en a parlé...

– Quoi ? Pourquoi a-elle refusé de me parler alors ? On a le même âge !

– Parce que ton grand-père n'est pas le professeur Chen sans doute. Tu sais comment ça marche les adultes, suffit que je dise son nom pour avoir tout ce que je veux.

Sa remarque me déplut même si j'étais content de pouvoir enfin obtenir des infos. Voyant mon silence, il rangea l'argent et expliqua :

– La ville s'est bien vidée depuis quelques temps, tu as dû le remarquer...

– Oui, elle semble presque déserte. dit Cyan, aussi désireux que moi d'en apprendre plus.

– C'est parce que beaucoup d'habitants sont morts pendant leur sommeil sans que personne ne comprenne pourquoi...

Safran et Cyan poussèrent un cri choqué, pour ma part, je fixais juste Blue silencieusement en attendant la suite. Qui arriva immédiatement :

– Les gens ont alors pensé que c'était des fantômes dans le cimetière et Safrania leur a envoyé une troupe d'exorcistes pour s'en débarrasser... Les exorcistes ne sont jamais sorties de cet endroit. Personnellement, je ne les ai pas vu à l'intérieur mais elles doivent bien être quelque part... Bref, les morts ont continué, tout le monde a pris peur et ils sont partis loin d'ici. Fin de l'histoire. T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas d'argent ? J'en ai encore beaucoup même si je te donne la moitié.

Je secouai la tête en souriant.

– Non, ça ira. On a de la marge aussi.

– Très bien. Enfin, éloigne-toi de ce cimetière pour l'instant. Faudrait pas que t'y restes bloqué aussi. C'est pas l'endroit pour jouer les héros.

Il avait peut-être raison, jouer les héros ne m'avait jamais réussi. Mais je voulais vraiment faire quelque chose pour cette ville. Cyan et Safran étaient d'accord avec moi sur ce coup.

– On va juste jeter un coup d'œil, répondis-je alors. On partira si ça devient dangereux.

– Comme tu veux. Moi, je pars pour Parmanie. Allez minable...

Il se tourna et commença à partir. Mais lorsque j'aperçus le Pokémon à mes pieds, je le rappelai :

– Attends !

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore ? Je t'ai tout dit !

– Tu n'oublies pas quelque chose ?

Il me regarda sans comprendre. Je désignai alors Kenny du doigt :

– Tu devais le reprendre si j'arrivais à battre un de tes Pokémon avec lui. C'était notre pari sur l'Océane.

– C'est toi qui l'a entraîné, il t'appartient à présent.

– Tu ne peux pas l'abandonner, il est devenu fort pour toi. Tu n'as pas le droit d'y faire ça !

Cela le fit rire.

– Je ne pense pas. Il a l'air attaché à toi.

– Quoi ? Mais il me déteste !

– Dans ce cas, laissons le choisir. Avec qui tu veux partir ? demanda-il à Kenny.

Le Pokémon me regarda. Je lui souris.

– Vas-y, retourne avec ton maître. Tu l'as mérité.

Il observa Blue qui ne le lâchait pas du regard. Lui, ne souriait pas, il se contentait juste de le regarder. Le Pokémon se tourna alors vers la seule chose qu'il aimait réellement. Son poireau était sale, totalement aspergé par le sang du Léviator. Il me lança un regard que je ne pus comprendre et se tourna à nouveau vers Blue.

– Canarticho !

Il m'avait attrapé la jambe de son aile libre sans cesser de regarder mon rival. Je sentais qu'il mettait de la force contre ma jambe mais ce n'était pas pour me faire mal. Il avait choisi.

– Ha ! Tu vois minable ? Allez, je vaincrai ce stupide Canarticho la prochaine fois. À plus !

Il partit alors en levant une main en guise d'adieu. Je soulevai Kenny par le dessous des ailes à hauteur de ma tête et dis :

– Tu es sûr de toi ? Tu veux continuer avec nous ?

– Il est reconnaissant pour ce que tu as fait pour lui... annonça Safran.

Mon Pokémon hocha la tête à cette déclaration. Je le pressai contre ma poitrine et le remerciai tandis qu'il plaçait ses ailes vers mon dos pour me rendre mon étreinte.

Lorsque je le remis dans sa Pokéball, je me tournai vers l'immense portail noir du cimetière encore entre-ouvert. Un passage au Centre Pokémon était nécessaire avant de s'attaquer à cet endroit. Mes partenaires étaient d'accord avec moi. La Nécropole des Guerriers... J'espérais vraiment que ma tombe ne se trouverait pas dans ce cimetière...

* * *

_En fait, j'adore vraiment la chanson de Lavanville sur Gameboy. Je la siffle parfois ^^_

_Me demande si quelqu'un pourra trouver à qui je faisais référence pour l'ange au minigun... (ça m'étonnerait)_

_Voilà, Kenny reste dans l'équipe finalement !_


	26. La Nécropole des Guerriers

– Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça ?

Devant la sombre grille du cimetière, je regardai Cyan qui n'avait plus l'air d'avoir envie de faire partie du plan.

– Je pensais qu'on le voulait tous, répondis-je simplement. Si vous voulez faire demi-tour, on peut s'occuper de ça une autre fois.

Safran regarda Cyan qui se sentit soudainement gêné d'être le seul à exprimer ses peurs.

– Non, c'est bon. Allons sauver cette ville. Au moins, si ça tourne mal, on est déjà sur place.

Cette blague eut pour effet de faire frissonner Safran mais je ne lui reprochai pas car je savais que c'était une tentative de se rassurer par l'humour. Et puis, j'avais pensé la même chose plus tôt, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Je n'étais pas sûr que sa tentative marchait mais ils me suivirent lorsque j'ouvris le portail noir pour passer de l'autre côté.

Je pouvais voir que personne n'avait été engagé pour s'occuper de cet endroit. Les mauvaises herbes avaient envahi les lieux et le peu de composition florale poussait n'importe comment. Pour l'instant, ni tombes, ni tour. Un faible brouillard nous empêchait d'y voir à longue distance. Un brouillard qu'il n'y avait pas de l'autre côté de la grille d'ailleurs. Nous nous avançâmes lentement jusqu'à entendre un puissant grincement derrière nous. Nous nous retournâmes comme un seul homme pour s'apercevoir que le portail s'était brusquement refermé derrière nous.

– Génial, râla Cyan. Tu parles d'un cliché de films d'horreur...

– Il se passe quoi en général dans vos films d'horreur ? demandai-je, curieux.

– Ça dépend... Dans 'Véol, Pokémon ultime', il y a un Pokémon venu de l'espace qui voulait détruire la terre. Tu devrais le regarder même si t'as pas encore l'âge.

– Et le rapport avec le cimetière et la grille qui se ferme ?

– Aucun, c'est juste mon film préféré, annonça-il en souriant. Ce genre de situation ressemble plus au 'Funeste Réveil'...

Je soupirai en secouant la tête.

– Mais encore ? Je suis pas très calé en films Pokémon...

Enfin, les leurs. J'ai vu tous les films dérivés du dessin animé, bien sûr... Mais je serais curieux de voir à quoi ressemblerait Pokémon en film gore. Sans doute à ce que je vis en ce moment...

– Quand même ! Il est super connu celui-là ! Ce sont des Pokémon qui sortent de leurs tombes pour attaquer le groupe de héros qui étaient dans le cimetière. Ils deviennent plus puissants à chaque fois qu'ils mangent un humain.

C'était peut-être à cause de ce genre de film que personne ne fréquentait cet endroit... Je demandai alors :

– Comment ils s'en sortent à la fin ?

– Ils meurent tous. Les Pokémon fusionnent tous pour créer un gros monstre et ils tuent les deux derniers héros. C'est surtout ce qui a valu à ce film d'être connu, j'adore les fins où les héros perdent.

Il avait vraiment l'air content de parler de ses films préférés mais le moment était plutôt mal choisi.

– Dans cette situation, tes paroles ne sont pas vraiment encourageantes...

– Vous ne pouvez pas parler de tout ça plus tard ? dit alors Safran d'une voix apparemment effrayée.

Et c'était plutôt une bonne idée. Cyan hocha la tête mais alla tout de même vérifier si on pouvait ouvrir le portail pour sortir. Et apparemment oui. Nous n'étions pas piégés comme les références cinématographiques de Cyan semblaient vouloir nous le faire croire. Le moral du groupe en fut grandement augmenté, Cyan mit la fermeture du portail sur le compte du vent et je fis pareil malgré le fait qu'aucun vent ne soufflait par ici. Tout n'était que silence.

Les premières tombes apparurent enfin et le moins que je pouvais dire, c'était que ce n'était pas ce que j'attendais d'un cimetière. Ville fantôme aurait sonné plus juste. On pouvait voir des restes de demeures un peu partout et les tombes de leurs potentiels habitants étaient à l'intérieur de ce qui semblait avoir été des jardins même si la majorité se trouvaient à l'extérieur. Contrairement à Jadielle, les maisons étaient encore en grande partie sur pied. Mais cette ville avait l'air inhabitée depuis longtemps. L'ambiance n'en devenait que plus glauque, le cimetière, plus grand.

– Il y avait une ville par ici ? demandai-je alors à Cyan.

– Aucune idée. L'origine de la nécropole m'est inconnue. Je ne m'y suis jamais vraiment intéressé...

Je ne lui en voulais pas, quel genre d'enfant aimait l'Histoire ? Je trouverais quelqu'un d'autre pour répondre à mes questions.

Safran restait silencieusement à mes côtés. Elle ne s'était pas éloignée de moi une seconde depuis notre entrée dans la Nécropole des Guerriers. Sa petite main bougeait parfois vers mon bras pour s'y agripper mais la fillette se ravisait à chaque fois. L'envie de la prendre dans mes bras pour la rassurer me frôla à de nombreuses reprises mais je ne souhaitais pas rendre inutile ces instants de courage. Cyan, au contraire, prenait volontiers la tête du groupe. Il allait regarder par les fenêtres des maisons ou regardait les noms sur les tombes, lorsqu'il y en avait, avec un visage qui me faisait me demander si la situation ne l'excitait pas plus qu'elle ne l'effrayait. Pour ma part, je me contentais de marcher lentement en cherchant le moindre mouvement suspect à travers la brume.

Le cri de Cyan fut la première chose que nous entendîmes après quelques minutes . Il semblait avoir trouvé quelque chose dans une maison.

– Red, viens voir !

Je fis signe à Safran de ne pas s'éloigner et m'avançai vers la fenêtre où Cyan s'était posté. La maison en question était comme tranchée en diagonale et le mur, sur lequel la fenêtre était, avait une grosse ouverture sur le côté bas-gauche. Assez grosse pour qu'on puisse y passer en se baissant un peu. Je suivis le guidage du doigt de Cyan à travers la vitre brisée et vis également. Une femme aux longs cheveux noirs en tenue de miko. Elle était allongée au sol dans ce qui avait sans doute été une cuisine, une énorme entaille au cou.

– Oui, elle est morte... Sans doute l'une des exorcistes dont a parlé Blue.

– Non, regarde mieux, insista-t-il.

Je m'exécutai sans voir autre chose qu'un cadavre. Safran s'avança pour regarder mais je plaçai une main en arrière pour la dissuader. Elle resta alors sur place en soupirant. Je regardai ensuite à nouveau la femme pour voir ce que Cyan voulait me montrer. Je m'attardai à contrecœur sur le cou, pensant que c'était l'indice principal, puis descendis mon regard sur ses bras cherchant un quelconque bijou qui aurait pu attirer le regard de mon compagnon de route.. Et je sursautai. J'avais vu. Son bras avait bougé. Comme s'il la femme avait été prise d'un choc électrique, il avait décollé et était retombé aussitôt.

– Là ! Tu as vu ? cria le jeune blond.

– Oui... On devrait aller voir de plus près. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit vivante avec une blessure pareille mais on sait jamais.

– Et si elle est dangereuse ? couina une Safran qui s'était discrètement approchée de la fenêtre quand je ne faisais plus attention.

– Tire dans la tête... plaisantai-je.

Seul Cyan rigola comprenant sans doute le rapprochement avec les films impliquant des zombis. Safran ne devait pas regarder ce genre de chose et se contenta de me lancer un regard inquiet. Inquiet, je l'étais également à l'idée de rentrer dans cette maison pour confirmer la mort de cette jeune femme. Mais si elle vivait toujours, elle pourrait nous expliquer plus en détail ce qu'il se passait...

La porte présente sur le côté de l'habitation était inutile. Autour d'elle, un mur formait une sorte d'armure plate accrochée au sol. Mis à part ce petit bout de mur, seul un énorme trou se trouvait sur cette façade. Nous passâmes donc à côté de la porte, excepté Cyan qui trouva plus drôle d'aller l'ouvrir. Un bout du mur tomba lorsqu'il le fit mais rien ne s'écroula. Ce fut tout de même suffisant pour qu'il laisse la porte en l'état et passe par le même chemin que nous. Je m'avançai alors vers la jeune femme et regardai son visage. Décédée, aucun doute là-dessus, son odeur me l'avait déclarée avant que je ne m'approche d'aussi près. Elle était morte en souffrance au vu de ses yeux exorbités et de sa bouche grande ouverte de laquelle avait séché beaucoup de sang. J'avalai ma salive avant de toucher son visage. Je regardai ensuite ma main ; le sang était sec et ne tâchait pas, cela faisait quelque temps qu'elle était ici. Un autre détail dont je me serais bien passé m'était apparu rapidement lorsque je m'en étais approché. Sa tunique dévoilait la partie haute de son ventre et un bout de sa poitrine par des coupures irrégulières qui avaient également souillé sa peau. Un couteau de cuisine se trouvait à droite du corps mais sa lame était immaculée. Elle avait dû le prendre pour se défendre sans jamais avoir l'occasion de l'utiliser. Je me tournai vers Cyan qui portait une main à sa bouche pour se retenir de vomir, ce qui m'en donna encore plus envie. Étonnamment, ce fut Safran qui résista le mieux. Elle fixait simplement le corps sans que je puisse noter un changement sur son visage.

– Elle est bien morte... annonçai-je en me levant, tournant enfin le dos au cadavre.

– Mais comment tu expliques qu'elle ait bougé ? J'ai pas halluciné, tu l'as vu en même temps !

– Peut-être que celui qui a fait ça avait un Pokémon électrique, spécula Safran. Elle est probablement remplie d'électricité...

Bien pensé pour une fille de son âge. J'espérai que l'analyse ne provenait pas d'un de ses souvenirs. Mais c'était inexact...

– Non, corrigeai-je. Si c'était le cas, je me serais pris une décharge quand je l'ai touchée... Et puis, elle n'a aucune marque autre que ces coupures. Ce n'est pas une attaque spéciale qui a eu raison d'elle...

La gravité de ses blessures rendait ce raisonnement naturel.

– En tout cas, continuai-je. Rien ne sert de s'éterniser ici. On ne peut rien pour elle.

Mes deux compagnons de route hochèrent la tête et nous partîmes vers le mur détruit. Derrière nous un rire retentit. Un rire qui me semblait à la fois humain et non. Nous nous retournâmes tous en sursaut et nous aperçûmes qu'il provenait du cadavre.

– Kekekekeke, faisait le corps en se redressant comme si quelqu'un tirait des ficelles invisibles qui la relieraient au plafond.

Elle se tenait à présent plus ou moins debout. Son corps était tordu et sa tête menaçait dangereusement de quitter son corps. Une sorte de fumée noire s'extirpait également d'elle lui faisant une ombre menaçante. Mais elle était là et nous fixait d'un regard totalement vide mais d'un sourire qui n'avait rien pour nous mettre à l'aise. Elle avait empoigné le manche du couteau qu'il y avait à côté d'elle et s'avançait lentement vers nous. Nous reculâmes doucement sans la lâcher du regard. Comment une telle chose était-elle possible ?

– On tire dans la tête ? proposa Cyan.

– Avec quoi ? répondis-je.

– Ton Carabaffe !

Mais oui ! J'avais oublié que j'avais des Pokémon, nous n'étions pas aussi désarmé que je ne le pensais. Je libérai la tortue bleu qui hurla en voyant son adversaire avant de venir se cacher vers moi.

– Pistolet à Eau, Carabaffe ! Vise la tête !

Restant tout de même derrière moi, il cracha son attaque avec une précision hors norme. Aussi efficace qu'un revolver. La tête de la femme se décrocha dans un bruit de déchirement ignoble avant de repeindre le bout de mur derrière elle. Le corps était toujours debout et la perte de sa tête n'avait pas du tout ralenti son avancée. La fumée noire derrière elle se transforma en un petit nuage qui se logea à la place de la tête avant de se transformer en quelque chose à l'apparence humaine. D'énormes yeux rouges menaçants prenaient la moitié du visage que formait le nuage noir tandis que sur l'autre moitié, une bouche remplie de grosses dents pointus apparaissaient. Nous commençâmes tous à crier et nous mîmes tous les quatre à courir vers l'extérieur de la maison. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, c'était que ce simulacre de zombi était également capable de courir. L'ancienne exorciste nous suivit alors et, même si sa manière de bouger les jambes me faisait croire qu'elle allait bientôt tomber, elle gagnait du terrain sur nous.

– Carabaffe, cette fois, vise les jambes !

Nous ne nous étions pas arrêtés de courir, Carabaffe sauta simplement sur mon épaule, me faisant tituber sous son poids avant de lancer une nouvelle fois son attaque. Celle-ci eut l'effet escompté ; la femme étant morte depuis plusieurs jours, son corps avait entamé son processus de décomposition. La jambe abandonna donc son ancienne maîtresse sous la pression du jet d'eau. Le démon tomba alors au sol avant de relever la tête et de hurler d'un cri qui n'avait plus rien d'humain.

Notre groupe reprenait alors son souffle en regardant cette effroyable zombie crier au ciel. Mais, comme la fumée noire pouvait remplacer une tête, une nouvelle jambe se forma sous la robe rouge . Nous ne constatâmes ce fait que lorsqu'elle dépassa la robe pour finir le pied. Après avoir tenté de se relever sans succès, elle resta au sol sans bouger. L'aura noire se dégagea alors du corps de la jeune fille pour nous affronter en face à face. Même dans mes pires cauchemars, je n'avais jamais rien vu de pareil. Ses yeux et bouche avaient gardé les mêmes proportions par rapport au visage qui, lui, avait vu sa taille grandement augmentée. De larges épaules aux contours irréguliers se dressèrent alors dans le ciel, projetant une ombre sur tout notre groupe. La créature des ténèbres flottait au dessus de nous et grognait, riait, ou peu m'importait ce qu'elle faisait.

– Carabaffe, une nouvelle fois.

– Ca !

Carabaffe se jeta contre ma main qui n'avait pas lâché une seconde sa Pokéball et rentra dedans dans une lumière rouge. Je ne pouvais pas compter sur lui cette fois-ci. Le problème, c'était que j'aurais bien voulu avoir une Pokéball dans laquelle rentrer me cacher moi aussi. Il fallait que je m'enfuis, mais mes jambes ne bougeaient plus. Une Pokéball... Mais oui ! J'attrapai vite mon sac en tremblant, tâchant de ne pas le faire tomber, et saisis une Pokéball vierge que je jetai sur le monstre. Qui le traversa simplement avant de tomber près d'une tombe. Mauvaise idée. Cyan m'attrapa l'épaule et dit :

– Faut vraiment qu'on parte, là !

Me rappelant à cet instant que je n'étais pas seul, je jetai un regard à Safran. Elle était au sol, fixant la créature avec de yeux exorbités desquels des larmes coulaient sans cesse. Cyan était dans le même état et je comprenais que c'était également mon cas. Je me retournai, et forçai mes jambes à se mouvoir. J'attrapai le bras de Safran et tirai pour la lever avant de faire un signe de tête à Cyan. Nous tournâmes le dos au monstre qui ne bougeait pas, se contentant de rugir, pour nous apercevoir qu'il avait appelé une amie.

Pourvue de la même tenue que notre zombie à l'exception que le blanc était tâché de sang, la nouvelle venue avait pour originalité de porter une hache qui avait l'air d'avoir servi. Il lui manquait son bras droit que la fumée noire qui la contrôlait ne semblait pas vouloir régénérer. Elle fonçait sur Cyan en brandissant sa hache. Il ne bougea pas. Je compris pourquoi en regardant ses jambes, elles tremblaient tellement. Je le poussai contre une haute pierre tombale pour l'aider à esquiver le coup qui était aussi désordonné que mortel avant d'entreprendre une esquive moi-même. Il semblerait que ces fumées noires ne pouvaient nous faire du mal qu'avec un corps et ils ne semblaient pas habituées à ceux-ci. Ma main sur le bras de Safran avait glissé jusqu'à atteindre la sienne et j'utilisai mon autre pour aider Cyan à se remettre en route. La femme à la hache courut à nouveau vers nous et son arme se planta à l'endroit où était Cyan quelques secondes plus tôt, s'encastrant dans la pierre tombale. Sans réfléchir, ni nous concerter entre nous, nous partîmes tous dans la même direction. Où nous fûmes à nouveau accueillis par de nouveaux morts-vivants armés de fourches, poêles, et d'un gros bout de chaise pour la plupart. Toutes avec les mêmes uniformes plus ou moins déchirés, toutes avec d'affreuses blessures qui confirmaient qu'elles n'étaient plus de ce monde. Elles devaient être une dizaine, peut-être plus. Certaines avaient une aura noire plus prononcée que les autres mais je les considérais toutes comme trop dangereuses. Nous nous remîmes à courir avec toute cette troupe derrière nous. Nous zigzaguions entre elles en cherchant les rares endroits qui n'étaient pas près d'elles, ou près de celle avec le gros marteau qui perdit ses deux bras quand elle voulut le manier. Chaque trou dans cette masse de chair périmée était, pour nous, un lieu sûr pour quelques secondes, et nous nous y engouffrions à chaque fois. Jusqu'à atteindre enfin le centre du cimetière, la Tour Pokémon. Je ne savais absolument pas si on y serait à l'abri ou si on se jetait dans l'antre de ces créatures mais il fallait prendre le risque. Cyan et Safran n'hésitèrent pas un instant, ils coururent vers la porte et frappèrent dessus en hurlant lorsqu'ils virent qu'elle était verrouillée. Je n'allai pas les aider, je me retournai vers nos ennemis pour voir que nous les avions presque tous semés. Seule restait l'exorciste à la hache qui continuait à courir en zigzag sans intention d'éviter aucun obstacle au sol. Le premier nuage noir sans corps la suivait de près m'interdisant l'utilisation de mes Pokémon. Je ramassai alors une branche à mes pieds, sans doute un reste d'arbre, et le soulevai avec difficulté. N'ayant aucune envie d'avancer vers le nuage noir, je restais à attendre l'exorciste sans vraiment savoir ce que je ferais lorsqu'elle arrivera à ma portée. Devais-je la frapper et risquer qu'un autre nuage ne se manifeste ? Je n'en avais aucune idée...

La femme s'approchait toujours plus. Je tentai d'utiliser le long bois pour la tenir à distance pendant que mes compagnons s'égosillaient à la porte. Cyan m'avait crié qu'il avait entendu quelqu'un dire qu'elle allait leur ouvrir. Un coup de hache contre mon arme la réduisit à simple combustible pour cheminée. Seul me restait dans la main un bout de la taille d'un pieu mais je savais qu'un coup dans le cœur ne l'arrêterait pas... Mais... pourquoi pas ? C'était une morte-vivante et lui couper la tête ne fonctionnait pas. Elle leva sa hache pour me porter un nouveau coup laissant ainsi son cœur exposé. Je n'hésitai pas et utilisai toute ma force pour transpercer sa poitrine. Malgré l'état du bout de bois, je me rendis compte que la chair était assez molle pour que je puisse la transpercer de mon doigt. Ma main entière plongea entre ses seins sans qu'elle n'eut aucune réaction m'informant de sa douleur. Je regardai ma main avec dégoût puis m'aperçus que l'indice important n'était pas là. La femme n'avait pas bronché du tout et que sa hache descendait tout de même vers moi. Je n'aurais pas le temps de l'esquiver...

Une force me projeta sur le côté me permettant d'éviter ce coup-là, un cri survint immédiatement après. Je me retournai pour voir un adolescent blond se prendre une hache à ma place. Il tomba au sol en se tenait le côté du ventre entaillé. Il se déversait de son sang mais était toujours en vie. La zombie leva sa hache pour corriger ce détail et je me précipitai vers elle. J'attrapai le manche de sa hache et lui mis un coup d'épaule pour lui faire lâcher prise. Au vu de ma taille, mon épaule traversa juste son ventre et je dus utiliser la force dans mes bras pour arracher l'arme de cette fille. Elle ne lâchait pas prise, son bras unique se détacha, sa main toujours accrochée au manche de la hache. Je l'enlevai rapidement tandis que le monstre recula enfin. J'hésitai à lui mettre un coup de hache mais les hurlements de Cyan me firent prendre une décision rapide. Je portai alors un coup horizontal qui coupa notre ennemie en deux sans aucune résistance. Je jetai ensuite la hache vers la porte pour me consacrer à Cyan. Sa blessure n'était pas très profonde, mais il fallait la soigner. Et la différence entre un hôpital et un cimetière, c'était le matériel médical. La porte de la tour s'ouvrit enfin mais Safran ne rentrait pas à l'intérieur. Non pas que la femme à l'intérieur, qui avait l'air parfaitement saine et humaine, ne lui inspirait pas confiance, non, elle fixait Cyan en tremblant.

– Viens m'aider ! l'appelai-je sans savoir si elle en était capable.

Elle courut vers moi sans hésiter. Derrière moi, le cadavre ambulant tentait de bouger ses bras inexistants en grognant. Je la fis tomber lorsqu'elle s'approcha trop et la fumée qui la composait commença à s'extraire de son corps pour rejoindre son ami ténébreux. Safran m'aidait à relever Cyan qui essayait de nous rendre la tâche moins difficile malgré sa blessure. Nous avançâmes jusqu'à l'intérieur de la Tour Pokémon lentement pour éviter d'ouvrir davantage sa plaie. L'autre monstre se plaçait devant nous et se transforma en toutes choses pour nous terroriser. Safran avançait les yeux fermés pour ne pas voir ça mais les grognements qu'il poussait étaient d'autant plus terrifiants. J'étais incapable de déterminer lequel de nous tremblait le plus, mais notre accolade faisait que l'on partageait ce frisson, ce qui nous empêchait totalement de nous calmer. Pourtant nous réussîmes à pénétrer à l'intérieur de la tour sans aucun dommage physique. Il ne pouvait pas nous toucher. La fille à l'intérieur referma vite la porte derrière nous et la barricada à l'aide de meubles qui avaient apparemment déjà servi à ça. L'ombre avait eu le temps de rentrer avec nous mais s'était abstenue. Tant mieux.

La pièce était un hall d'accueil à l'apparence normal pourvu de nombreuses portes ouvertes menant à des pièces partiellement vides. Les bureaux qui servaient à barricader l'entrée devaient provenir de là. Nous posâmes Cyan contre un mur plus loin et je laissai Safran à son chevet pour me tourner vers notre sauveuse. C'était une femme adulte aux cheveux bruns mi-longs habillée comme une secrétaire. Ses habits étaient pleins de sang et son visage nous montrait des signes évidents de fatigue. Elle s'approcha de moi et me dit :

– S'il meurt, il faudra le mettre à l'extérieur. Pas question de leur donner une chance de rentrer.

Plutôt crû, mais je comprenais. J'étais assez vexé par cette première remarque pour vouloir revenir sur mes remerciements, mais je les fis tout de même.

– Merci beaucoup pour nous avoir aidé. Mais il ne mourra pas. Vous avez de quoi le soigner ?

– Si tu parles d'une Machine de Soin ou d'une Guérison, la réponse est non... Je peux toujours le faire à l'ancienne méthode. Je dois avoir des bandages et de quoi le désinfecter... Mais il faudra tout de même le mener à un Centre Pokémon...

Je hochai la tête et la remerciai à nouveau. J'attendrais qu'elle ait fini avec Cyan pour lui demander ce qu'il se passait dehors. L'air dans cet endroit était bizarrement parfumé, une odeur agressive qui ne me plaisait pas vraiment. Peut-être de l'encens... Cela pourrait peut-être expliquer pourquoi l'ombre ne nous avait pas poursuivi... La femme donna les premiers soins au jeune blond et s'excusa de ne pas pouvoir en faire plus. Safran resta avec lui tandis que l'adulte se tourna vers moi :

– Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

– Lavanville... expliquai-je. La ville se vide peu à peu de ses habitants et nous voulions savoir pourquoi et si nous pouvions arranger quelque chose...

– Vous avez rencontré la raison pour laquelle les habitants partent ailleurs... Ces... monstres... Ils aspirent votre vie pendant votre sommeil. Les exorcistes ont dit que ce n'étaient que des Pokémon mais elles n'ont pas réussi à les exterminer... Je ne pense pas que vous pouvez y faire grand chose.

Oui, j'imaginais que ce ne pouvait pas être si facile. Mais... Des Pokémon ? Aurais-je affronté des Fantominus et Spectrum tout ce temps ? Mais pourquoi je ne pouvais pas les voir, comment étais-je sensé pouvoir les combattre ? Mes Pokémon partaient se cacher à leur simple vue...

– Pourquoi sont-ils arrivés maintenant ? Vous n'avez jamais eu ce problème avant ?

– Si, mais nous avons toujours pu les combattre. Grâce au Scope Sylphe... C'est un objet qui les force à montrer leurs faiblesses, les privant de leurs illusions. Il a été créé en un unique exemplaire pour que nous puissions garder cet endroit. Mais la Team Rocket l'a dérobé pour pouvoir les contrôler. Nous ne le retrouverons jamais... Ça va ?

Je venais de me frapper la tête avec force. Que j'étais con ! Mais bien sûr, comment avais-je pu oublier une chose aussi importante ? Cette quête est infaisable sans le Scope Sylphe que j'obtiendrai en combattant la Team Rocket... Il nous fallait repartir en direction de Céladopole. J'avais risqué nos vies à tous pour rien... Cyan allait peut-être mourir par ma faute...

– Ha, c'est bête ça ! annonça ce dernier.

Je me tournai vers lui. Il s'était levé et s'aider de Safran pour rester debout.

– Tu devrais rester allongé, dis-je alors.

– Non, ces choses peuvent revenir et d'après la demoiselle, ce serait une mauvaise idée de dormir ici... On devrait s'en tenir au plan initial et repartir chasser la Team Rocket.

– C'est bien gentil, mais on est tous bloqués ici. Il nous a fallu courir pour venir ici et tu n'es plus en état...

Il secoua la tête en souriant.

– J'ai deux plans pour quitter cet endroit. Mais d'abord, j'ai une question. Pourquoi est-ce que les monstres ne rentrent pas dans la tour ?

– En fait, c'est juste le rez-de-chaussée qui leur est interdit, expliqua alors la brune. Les encens des exorcistes semblent fonctionner mais je préfère quand même éviter de dormir. Au cas où...

– C'est bien ce que je pensais, une odeur pareille, enchaîna-il. Il vous en reste beaucoup ? Nous pouvons les utiliser pour franchir le cimetière.

– Et que fais-tu des corps qu'ils possèdent ? Et puis, je n'en ai déjà plus que pour quelques jours, je préfère rallonger ma durée de vie au maximum...

C'était comparable à ce que j'avais dit dans la Grotte à propos de la nourriture et des Potions mais cela me semblait incroyablement injuste tout à coup... Cyan exposa alors son second plan :

– Tant pis. Dans ce cas, Red, on aura besoin de toi. Le fait que le monstre noir ne nous ait pas attaqué quand on a rejoint la tour prouve qu'il en est incapable... Il suffirait donc juste...

Il s'arrêta pour tousser et se tint douloureusement le ventre après coup. Mais j'avais compris où il voulait en venir.

– Je rends tous les corps inutilisables. Je libère tous les spectres et ils pourront pas nous attaquer.

– Spectres ? demanda Safran.

– Oui, ce sont des Pokémon Spectre. Je vous le prouverai dehors.

Seule la femme adulte ne semblait pas emballé par ce plan.

– Hors de question que je vous suive. Vous ne savez pas s'ils sont vraiment inoffensifs dans cette forme... Je vais rester là... Tant de gamins qui risquent leurs vies dans les parages...

Cette dernière réflexion devait concerner le passage récent de Blue. Si elle ne voulait pas nous suivre, tant pis. Je devais de toute manière revenir la sauver plus tard. Elle ouvrit alors la porte principale pour nous permettre de sortir. Les fantômes étaient partis pour l'instant mais peut-être nous attendaient-ils, tapis dans l'ombre... La femme nous expliqua comment rejoindre la sortie et nous souhaita bonne chance. Je voyais dans ses yeux qu'elle pensait que nous n'avions aucune chance de survie. Je sortis Carabaffe, Dardargnan et Kenny même si la tortue pouvait à elle seule se débarrasser facilement de nos ennemis grâce à son Pistolet à Eau. Cyan s'accrochait à Safran pour marcher plus rapidement. Pour ma part, j'avais ramassé la hache devant la Tour Pokémon au cas où. Le cadavre de l'exorciste, toujours vidé de son possesseur et amputé de ses deux bras étaient encore couché sur le sol plus loin. Nous l'ignorâmes et avançâmes dans l'espoir d'atteindre rapidement la sortie. Toujours rien, aucun bruit, aucun mouvement. Peut-être ne nous attaquaient-ils pas si on ne les dérangeaient pas... Voilà pourquoi Blue ne nous en avait pas parlé, il ne les avait même pas vu...

– Red ! cria Safran.

Je me retournai brusquement vers elle, prêt à combattre le moindre danger, mes trois Pokémon eurent la même réaction. Mais elle n'avait pas crié pour m'avertir d'un danger. Elle était tombée sur les genoux, supportant mal le poids d'un Cyan évanoui. Du sang s'échappait à travers son bandage me montrant que la marche n'était pas une bonne chose pour lui. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Je m'empressai d'aller la décharger et posai mon ami au sol. Il était trop lourd, même pour moi. Je l'appelai en espérant qu'il se réveille mais rien n'y fit. Ce fut à ce moment que les spectres et les zombies décidèrent de se montrer. La dizaine d'exorcistes et les deux nuages noirs apparurent rapidement dans notre champ de vision, je n'attendis pas une seconde pour lancer l'assaut. Kenny et Carabaffe se chargèrent de démembrer les corps à distance tandis que Dardargnan leur faisait face directement. Nous fûmes alors vite entourés par de nombreux nuages noirs formant un autre type de brume beaucoup moins rassurant. Mais cela n'était pas si dérangeant. Ils étaient moins terrifiants une fois que l'on savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas nous attaquer... Sauf si nous étions endormis... Merde, Cyan ! Je courus vers lui tandis que tous mes Pokémon se ruaient dans leurs Pokéballs, terrorisés. Je hurlai son nom tandis qu'il bougeait lentement la tête en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait mal, très mal. Ils étaient tous en train d'aspirer son énergie et je ne pouvais rien faire pour l'aider. Non, ils devaient bien avoir un point faible... J'ouvris rapidement mon sac et cherchai mon Pokédex. Je le trouvai tout au fond de celui-ci et je le pointai vers ma cible.

_Fantominus, ce Pokémon est composé de gaz et n'a donc pas de forme définie. Il serait l'apparition d'un Pokémon décédé_, pus-je lire sur celui-ci. Pourquoi il ne parlait pas comme dans le dessin anime ? Et pourquoi il ne donnait aucune information utile pour le vaincre ? Tant pis. Je me penchai vers Cyan et commençai à le baffer pour le réveiller. Je devais frapper plutôt fort car le bruit de claquement surpassait celui des pleurs de Safran lorsqu'elle comprit ce qu'il se passait. Mais ça ne servait à rien, il ne s'éveillait pas. Nous n'avions plus qu'une solution, je saisis à nouveau la Pokéball de Carabaffe et hurlai à Safran :

– J'ai besoin de Nina !

Sans réfléchir, elle attrapa sa Pokéball et libéra la Nidorina qui n'était pas rassurée par ce qui l'entourait. Carabaffe voulut rentrer dans sa Pokéball mais je l'en empêchai.

– Il faut que vous transportez Cyan à vous deux, intimai-je. Les fantômes ne peuvent pas vous faire de mal, mais ils peuvent tuer Cyan ! Donc, ignorez-les juste et courez !

Ils prirent le corps du mieux qu'ils le pouvaient et Safran envoya Sonate en renfort, estimant qu'ils avaient besoin d'un coup de main supplémentaire. Nous commençâmes alors tous à courir. Les Pokémon suivaient bien le rythme malgré leurs handicaps et parvinrent partiellement à effacer leur peur en se cachant sous le corps de Cyan. Autour de nous, les métamorphoses allaient bon train ; ils grossissaient, se rajoutaient des rangées de dents, gémissaient, se combinaient pour devenir un monstre énorme à forme humanoïde au milieu du chemin.

– Qu'une illusion... tentai-je de me convaincre en traversant le pied de celui-ci, m'apprêtant malgré tout à le percuter.

Safran me tenait la main et était donc dans l'obligation de me suivre quoi que je fasse. Je la sentais tirer lorsqu'elle avait trop peur et voulait passer par un autre chemin. Mais si nous n'allions pas tout droit, nous serions perdus, et Cyan mourrait sûrement. Je voulais regarder en arrière, mais il y avait tant de tombes dans cette ancienne ville que je préférai éviter de trébucher sur l'une d'elles.

Le portail de sortie apparut enfin à nos yeux. Je me précipitai pour l'ouvrir et les trois Pokémon transporteurs se faufilèrent à l'extérieur à une vitesse incroyable. Je pouvais voir que Cyan laissait une traînée de sang derrière lui ce qui ne me rassurait pas du tout. Safran les suivit et j'imitai ensuite le groupe et refermai la grille derrière nous. Les spectres ne s'avancèrent pas, je ne savais pas pourquoi mais tant mieux pour nous. Nous continuâmes alors à courir vers le Centre Pokémon. Cyan avait cessé de bouger, il ne faisait plus un bruit mais continuait à perdre de son sang par sa blessure ventrale. Nous devions nous dépêcher d'atteindre le Centre, il le fallait.

* * *

_Quoi ? C'est une comparaison évidente pourtant. Le silence, les morts, les gens qui travaillent et qui ont l'habitude d'en voir, sans compter que c'est un lieu public... Brr, j'aime pas les hôpitaux..._

_Petite explication sur les Pokémon de type Spectre : Ils ont deux formes celles présentes dans ce chapitre sont totalement invulnérables mais ne peuvent attaquer que par le biais de Dévorêve, elles ont un champ d'action plutôt vaste puisqu'il s'étend du cimetière à Lavanville. Ils possèdent aussi la capacité de faire des illusions (la simple modification de leur physique en est une) mais doivent être à proximité de la cible pour ce faire. La seconde forme est celle que nous connaissons tous. Vulnérable aux attaques spéciales mais pourvue de plusieurs attaques pouvant toucher directement son adversaire (Léchouille, Ténèbres, Hypnose) À l'état sauvage, ils dissimulent cette forme qu'ils considèrent entre eux comme un état de faiblesse._


	27. Profondes Réflexions

L'infirmière Joëlle s'était mise au travail dès notre entrée dans le Centre. Nous attendions tous les six dans le hall en espérant que tout aille pour le mieux. Fat se frottait contre ma jambe pour que je le porte afin qu'il puisse voir par dessus le comptoir. Je le pris mais, même de là, il ne pouvait pas voir ce qu'il voulait. L'infirmière Joëlle avait fermé la porte de la pièce où se trouvait la machine de soin, nous laissant dans ce morbide suspense. J'avais fait sortir Fat de sa Pokéball pour éviter qu'il ne voie son maître dans un tel état de faiblesse. Et puis, si le pire arrivait, je préférais éviter qu'il ne finisse comme ces deux Pokémon que nous avions croisés dans la Grotte. Safran tournait en rond nerveusement de la même manière que Carabaffe et Nina. Sonate s'était assise contre le mur et attendait patiemment. J'étais également adossé à un mur mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de taper du pied rapidement comme si ça allait changer quelque chose à la situation.

La porte s'ouvrit enfin. L'infirmière sortit seule et referma la porte derrière elle, l'air inquiète. Nous nous avançâmes tous vers elle mais elle secoua la tête avant de dire :

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Dans l'urgence de la situation, elle n'avait absolument rien demandé, pensant sans doute que la Machine de Soin pouvait résoudre tous les problèmes. Je le pensai également.

– La même chose que pour les habitants morts dans leur sommeil, prononçai-je avec difficulté. Et un coup de hache.

Elle écarquilla les yeux et secoua à nouveau la tête.

– Vous en avez donc entendu parler... dit-elle alors. Sa blessure sur le ventre est guérie. Mais il s'affaiblit tout de même. La machine le fournit en vitalité mais il ne la conserve pas longtemps. Ce sera sans doute le cas tant qu'il ne se réveille pas. J'ai programmé la machine pour qu'elle le revitalise à chaque fois qu'il en a besoin et j'ai laissé un Osselait de garde au cas où. Vous devriez aller vous coucher maintenant. On ne peut qu'attendre.

Partir en le laissant seul. La solution ne me plaisait pas des masses. Mais je devais lui faire confiance. Soigner les gens, c'était son métier. Fat n'était pas d'accord avec moi. Il sauta de mes bras sur le comptoir d'où il commença à grogner sans lâcher un instant la femme aux cheveux roses du regard. Elle fit un bond en arrière et j'attrapai vite l'Évoli qui me mordit le bras, convaincu d'avoir raison. Je laissai échapper un soupir de douleur et il s'arrêta aussitôt. Il me regarda, la gueule aux coins ensanglantés, avant de se retourner vers l'infirmière.

– Non, je pense qu'on va attendre ici... concédai-je alors à la petite boule de poil brune.

– Vous êtes sûrs ? insista alors l'infirmière. Ça risque de durer jusqu'à demain matin !

– Nous n'arriverons pas à dormir de toute façon... Pas dans cette ville...

Elle soupira et hocha la tête. Elle désigna l'une des tables du hall.

– Au moins, asseyez-vous si vous comptez rester éveillés toute la nuit.

Safran remercia l'infirmière qui lui répondit d'un sourire. Elle retourna alors dans la salle où se trouvait Cyan. Safran était partie s'asseoir, et je la rejoignis. Je posai Fat sur le sol et rappelai Carabaffe en lui promettant que je le ferais ressortir s'il y avait du nouveau. La fillette choisit de laisser ses Pokémon à l'extérieur pour que Fat ne se sente pas seul et rajouta même Flamme. Mais Fat ne voulait personne autour de lui, il repoussa Nina d'un grondement, lorsqu'elle s'approcha pour le consoler, et resta dans son coin. Sonate s'était à nouveau assise près de nous alors que Flamme était au pied de Safran et ne la lâchait pas du regard. Je jetai un œil à mes Pokéballs et soupirai. Peut-être devrais-je également les mettre dehors...

L'infirmière ressortit encore une fois et l'état de Cyan n'avait toujours pas changé. Elle nous proposa alors de soigner nos Pokémon puisque nous n'en avions pas eu le temps depuis notre arrivée. Je me dis que c'était peut-être la raison pour laquelle Sonate ne restait pas debout. Elle était épuisée par cette course effrayante qu'elle avait été forcée de faire en portant Cyan... Nina tenait mieux le choc mais elle avait quand même plus de force. Après les soins, l'infirmière repartit voir son patient dans la salle d'à côté. Safran récupéra ses Pokéballs, fit ressortir tout le monde et cette fois, j'en fis de même. Les huit Pokémon rendaient tout à coup cette pièce plus vivante, mais chacun comprenait ce qu'il se passait dans l'autre pièce. Carabaffe se mit en tête d'aller consoler Safran, pensant probablement que je n'en avais pas besoin avec la guêpe dans mon dos qui voulait sans doute la même chose. Nina jouait à présent avec Bob-omb en le faisant rouler. Je pensais que ça le dérangeait mais il avait l'air de s'amuser autant qu'elle donc je les laissai faire. Sonate, elle, s'était éloignée du groupe bruyant que nous représentions pour elle et attendait patiemment. Kenny décida alors d'aller voir Fat. Je le trouvais changé depuis le combat contre Blue, peut-être s'était-il enfin calmé... Je souris en le regardant essayer de consoler Fat puis, sans prévenir, il lui mit un coup de poireau sur la tête. Fat se retrouva au sol, immobile. Je me levai d'un bond et me précipitai vers eux. La respiration du Évoli était rapide ce qui me fit pensait qu'il ne s'était pas évanoui. Je me tournai alors vers l'autre Pokémon qui commentait son geste en disant deux fois son nom, l'air satisfait. Pour ma part, je ne l'étais pas du tout.

– Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris exactement ? criai-je sur le Canarticho qui ne comprenait apparemment pas pourquoi j'étais en colère.

Je pointai pourtant Fat du doigt... Il répondit alors :

– Canarticho, canar !

Ce qui signifiait d'après Safran que l'Évoli s'était montré grossier et agressif et qu'il n'avait pas aimé ça.

– C'est normal qu'il soit de mauvaise humeur, son dresseur est mourant ! Qu'est-ce que tu ferais à sa place ? Non, oublie en fait, tu t'en moquerais sans doute...

– Nar... ticho ! me contredit-il.

– Dans ce cas, tu devrais comprendre ses sentiments, excuse-toi, ordonnai-je en me tournant vers l'Évoli. Ou plutôt, fais-le quand il sera en état...

Fat s'était évanoui. Kenny était fâché de ma réaction mais accepta ma requête. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers nous deux. Même Bob-omb avait cessé de rouler pour nous observer. Je pris l'Évoli inconscient dans mes bras et repartis m'asseoir.

Des heures passèrent ainsi et la situation n'avait pas évolué. Ou plutôt, la seule chose qui avait évolué était le fait que nous commencions, Safran et moi, à somnoler doucement. Carabaffe se faisait un plaisir de me tenir éveillé en m'aspergeant le visage mais il ne se permettait pas une telle chose envers la petite blonde. Il fallait dire que Safran faisait de son mieux pour ne pas s'assoupir et qu'elle semblait mieux tenir que moi. Peut-être était-elle également motivée par sa non-envie de passer une nouvelle nuit de cauchemars. Les Pokémon commençaient à tomber un par un. Seul Fat résistait furieusement contre ce besoin, même Carabaffe était rentré dans sa carapace... Je fermai les yeux un instant et sentis quelqu'un pousser mon épaule en m'appelant. Lorsque je levai enfin la tête, je bondis de ma chaise et regarda cette personne. Un jeune adolescent dont la chevelure brillait d'or au contact du soleil se levant à travers les fenêtres.

– Cyan !

– Désolé de vous avoir inquiété ! lança-il dans un sourire.

Je regardai autour de moi. Safran avait finalement abandonné sa lutte contre le sommeil et avait sa tête dans ses bras sur la table devant elle. Fat dormait également, sur le comptoir de l'infirmière Joëlle. Il n'avait pas tenu toute la nuit... Moi non plus, pensai-je en regardant par la fenêtre.

– Ça va mieux ? demandai-je.

– Étant donné que je ne suis plus bloqué dans une machine et que la hache de mon ventre est partie, je pense que oui... Tu as plus mauvaise mine que moi à vrai dire...

Je souris alors, rassuré de le voir comme avant. Ces machines faisaient vraiment des miracles.

– En temps normal, je proposerais qu'on se mette en route au plus vite, enchaîna-il. Mais votre dernière nuit avait l'air aussi agréable que la mienne.

Il pointa du doigt tous les Pokémon affalés au sol. Certains étaient munis de couvertures et, en regardant à mes pieds, je vis que moi aussi. Sans doute une attention de l'infirmière Joëlle. J'étais encore épuisé mais Cyan avait raison, il fallait se remettre en route. L'infirmière, d'ailleurs, était à son comptoir, et me souriait d'un visage qui me parut bien plus jeune que d'habitude. Après avoir répondu à Cyan que nous allions bientôt partir et que j'étais content qu'il aille bien, j'allai la voir afin de la remercier. Même à moitié endormi comme je l'étais, je remarquai immédiatement que l'infirmière n'était plus la même. Bien que toujours plus grande que moi, elle était plus petite que la Joëlle qui nous avait accueillit en premier lieu. Et puis, j'étais incapable de regarder ce visage et de dire qu'elle avait la trentaine... Je ne lui donnais même pas la vingtaine en fait. Voyant que je l'observais sans dire mot, elle comprit mon hésitation et m'éclaira :

– Si tu veux remercier quelqu'un, ce serait ma sœur. Mais je l'ai couchée, elle s'était endormie devant la Machine de Soin en attendant que votre ami en sorte... C'est un Osselait qui a dû venir me réveiller... ajouta-elle dans un soupir amusé.

Cela ne répondait pas vraiment à mes questions internes. Mais, maintenant que j'y pensais, il était logique que toutes les filles Joëlle n'étaient pas toutes de la même année. Le jeu vidéo en lui-même n'avait jamais témoigné en cette faveur. Enfin, c'était tout de même bizarre d'avoir une telle ressemblance physique.

Je la remerciai tout de même et me mis en tête de réveiller toute la troupe. Le réveil fut difficile pour tous le monde, mais surtout pour Carabaffe. Pour une fois que j'étais debout avant lui, je comptais bien en profiter pour me venger. Comme le fait de lui jeter un verre d'eau à la figure aurait sans doute eu l'effet de rendre son sommeil plus agréable, je décidai d'utiliser ma seule arme, la force brute. Je soulevai sa carapace, dans laquelle il rentrait toujours pour dormir, et avançai ma bouche vers son ouverture principale. J'inspirai un grand coup et vidai mes poumons dans le corps de mon premier Pokémon. Sa réaction se se fit pas attendre, il en sortit d'un coup, me mettant un coup de boule involontaire et terriblement douloureux me forçant à le lâcher. Il tomba à l'envers sur le sol et tourna un peu sur lui-même avant de reprendre ces esprits. Il se redressa et me lança un regard furieux avant de dire :

– Carabaffe !

– Maintenant, tu sais ce que ça me fait quand tu me réveilles tous les matins. Aie ! terminai-je en me frottant l'arrière de la tête.

Je me retournai, puis baissai les yeux, pour voir un Canarticho pas content du tout. Apparemment, Carabaffe était autant le premier que le dernier que j'avais réveillé par mes cris. Malgré la fureur qu'exprimait son visage, Kenny ne m'avait pas frappé de toutes ses forces. Le coup avait tout de même été très douloureux mais le fait que ma tête ne s'était pas retrouvée ensanglantée au sol me le prouvait. Les autres, sans exception, se contentèrent de me jeter un regard noir. Même la petite Sonate m'en voulait pour ce réveil forcé. Safran, elle, me regardait sans comprendre, à moitié endormie. Sans une mot, je désignai Cyan et elle se leva immédiatement. Elle alla se jeter dans ses bras, rendant ma réaction faiblarde face à cette même nouvelle. Ce fut un Pokémon qui mit rapidement fin à leur étreinte. Un Pokémon au pelage brun qui était sans doute le plus content de voir Cyan en bonne santé. Lorsque l'adolescent le sentit gratter à sa jambe, il se tourna immédiatement vers Fat et le serra contre lui.

– Désolé de t'avoir fait une telle peur...

– Voliii !

Cette scène touchante avait eu l'effet secondaire d'atténuer les regards mauvais à mon encontre et d'intégrer une bonne humeur au sein du groupe. Même l'infirmière Joëlle souriait bien que c'était la première fois que celle-ci nous voyait. Cyan s'approcha de moi et me souffla :

– Faudrait qu'on mange bientôt. Frôler la mort, ça creuse.

Je secouai la tête en souriant. C'était tout ce qu'il avait à dire après tout ça. Il avait failli mourir par ma faute et il ne m'en voulait même pas.

– Promets-moi juste que tu ne feras plus rien d'aussi stupide à l'avenir, répondis-je sur le même ton.

Fat, le seul autre être vivant assez proche pour entendre cette conversation, me regardait maintenant avec un grand sourire. Il ferma les yeux lorsque je posai ma main entre ses oreilles.

– Alors, fais attention de ne plus te mettre en danger. On est partenaires et amis, c'est notre rôle.

– La vie n'est pas un film Cyan, soupirai-je. Si tu meurs, tout est fini. Pense à Fat.

Cela le fit sourire. Il m'annonça alors d'une voix plus forte dans un rire en mettant sa main sur ma casquette.

– Je t'ai déjà dit que tu ne faisais pas ton âge ? Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi, mais il y aurait eu beaucoup plus d'orphelins si je t'avais laissé mourir.

Il désigna mes Pokémon d'un ample geste de bras. Je secouai à nouveau la tête :

– Je ne veux pas en sacrifier un pour le bonheur des autres !

– Hé, qui a-t-on sacrifié cette fois ? C'est risqué, mais on est tous indemnes !

– Oui, acceptai-je. Ces Machines de Soin sont vraiment miraculeuses...

– Oui... Je dois ma vie au professeur Chen, dit-il en regardant la salle où il avait passé la nuit.

Le professeur Chen ? Quel rapport ? J'étais pourtant sûr d'avoir vu la signature de la Sylphe sur ces machines et, aux dernières nouvelles, le professeur ne travaillait pas pour eux. J'allai demander des informations supplémentaires quand notre miraculé me coupa :

– Bon, maintenant, on mange !

Le cri enthousiasme des Pokémon autour de nous me fit comprendre que je n'avais aucune chance de reporter ce repas ne serait à quelques secondes plus tard. Je lui demanderais après, si j'y pensais.

Pour une fois, le repas se fit à table. Je ne regrettais pas vraiment le confort de la chambre mais l'habitude que j'avais prise me fit penser que ce n'était pas l'endroit pour manger... J'avais déjà pas mal d'habitude dans ce monde. Était-ce vraiment une bonne chose ? Je refusais de penser que ce n'était qu'un monde virtuel, que mes amis, mes Pokémon, n'étaient que des créations pixelisées. Et pourtant, je voulais également me rappeler que je n'étais pas originaire de ce monde. Perdre à nouveau la mémoire me faisait peur, rester dans ce monde me faisait peur, mais le quitter également. Devais-je vraiment continuer ma quête ? Ne pouvais-je pas simplement démarrer une nouvelle vie dans ce monde, qu'il soit réel ou non ? Je ne connaissais personne dans mon monde qui se souciait de moi, encore moins au point de se sacrifier pour moi. Personne ne me regretterait si je restais. Mais pourtant, j'y étais sans doute contraint. Les employés de M. Trock me surveillaient tous les jours dans le cadre de leurs expériences. S'ils se rendaient compte que je ne jouais plus le jeu, je ne savais pas ce qu'ils seraient capable de faire... Ils pouvaient me tuer en un clic et peut-être ne s'en priveraient-ils pas. Je saisis une des Pokéballs à ma ceinture et la contemplai. Une merveille de technologie, une arme qui pourrait être dangereuse si elle était crée dans notre monde. La capacité d'asservir était immonde en soi mais, étrangement, cela ne me semblait pas immoral de l'utiliser sur des Pokémon. Ils ne semblaient pas nous en vouloir non plus.

Je posai la balle sur le sol devant moi et la fit rouler machinalement. Lorsque le côté rouge s'écrasa au sol, je remarquai un chiffre sous la Pokéball. Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma salive sous la surprise. Si je me rappelais bien, ce nombre était le niveau actuel de mon Pokémon. Bien que j'avais oublié ce fait jusqu'alors, ce ne fut pas la raison de ma surprise. Quel était ce niveau incroyablement élevé ? Mon instinct me dit que c'était la Pokéball de Kenny mais je n'arrivais pas à y croire.

– Tout va bien ? me demanda alors Safran. Tu n'as toujours pas touché à ta boîte...

Je sursautai malgré le faible ton de sa voix, lui prouvant ainsi que ce n'était pas vraiment le cas. Et pourtant, je lui mentis partiellement :

– Oui, tout va bien. J'avais juste la tête ailleurs.

C'était pareil pour Safran, notre relation ne pouvait durer. Quand je serais devenu Maître Pokémon, si j'y parvenais, je devrais la laisser seule, mais si je bâclais ma quête pour rester avec elle... C'était le même principe. Même s'ils arrivaient à la faire venir dans notre monde sous la forme d'hologramme comme ils l'avaient fait pour moi au Bourg Palette, quel corps allais-je pouvoir lui présenter ? Pas celui de la personne qu'elle aimait en tout cas...

– Hé ! Tu repars là ! cria alors Cyan. Enfin, tu dois être crevé à m'avoir attendu toute la nuit.

– Oui, répondis-je dans un sourire. Ce doit être ça.

Je commençai alors à manger pour qu'ils arrêtent de se soucier de moi, sans tenir compte du manque de goût de cette Ration. Safran s'était rendu compte de ce dernier point mais se tut devant mon manque de réaction.

Lorsque je terminais enfin ces croquettes sans saveur, je m'aperçus que j'étais le dernier. Safran s'était lancée dans une discussion à propos de l'ARP avec Cyan alors que Carabaffe et Nina se chargeaient d'aller jeter les boîtes vides tout en conversant. Je me levai afin d'aller jeter la mienne et celles que les deux Pokémon qui s'étaient auto-proclamés en charge de nettoyage n'avaient pas pu transporter. J'avais décidé de remettre toutes ces pensées à plus tard. Cette pièce était pour moi pleine de vie et non pleine de programmes. Même en continuant mon parcours de dresseur, seule la moitié du chemin avait été parcourue. J'avais encore largement le temps de trouver une solution.

– Allons-y ! lançai-je au groupe.

Nous fîmes rentrer tous nos Pokémon dans leurs Pokéballs et nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie, non sans avoir, une nouvelle fois, remercié l'infirmière Joëlle et demandé qu'elle fasse passer nos remerciements à sa sœur. La prochaine ville était Céladopole. L'endroit où se situait la quatrième Arène, ainsi que le quartier général de la Team Rocket... Nous n'aurons pas le temps de nous ennuyer là-bas...

* * *

_Bah, bien sûr qu'il est vivant le petit Cyan ! Vous me croyez vraiment assez généreux pour lui offrir une mort héroïque ? Non, sans rire, techniquement, il devrait être mort mais, comme je l'aime bien, je lui ai permis de rester du bon côté =p_

_Le niveau de Kenny ? Se-cret !_


	28. Route 8

Nous quittions enfin cette ville maudite, bien conscients que ce ne serait pas notre dernière visite. La Route 8, à la sortie ouest de Lavanville était l'unique moyen pour les dresseurs d'atteindre Céladopole si ceux-ci n'avait ni la CS Vol, ni une bicyclette. Safrania étant interdit aux dresseurs jusqu'à nouvel ordre et comme nous ne possédions aucun de ces deux objets, nous nous retrouvions à la franchir. Cet endroit était vraiment agréable à l'œil, un large chemin de terre délimitait la zone dans laquelle les dresseurs pouvaient marcher sans avoir peur de se faire surprendre par un Pokémon sauvage. Au-delà du chemin, le secteur était boisé mais les arbres étaient suffisamment espacés entre eux pour laisser le soleil pénétrer en leur sein. Le chemin en lui-même était plutôt habité. Des gens, apparemment dresseurs, attendaient patiemment que quelqu'un passe devant eux afin de le provoquer en duel. Ils avaient vraiment l'air de s'ennuyer ferme mais pourtant ils restaient là. Une adolescente aux longs cheveux blonds fut la première à nous apercevoir. Elle avança vers nous et dit dans un charmant sourire :

– On fait un combat ?

Cela sonnait comme une question mais nous savions tous que ce n'était pas le cas. On ne pouvait pas refuser un duel. Je demandai d'abord :

– Oui, mais avant ça, pourquoi est-ce que tu attends ici de si bon matin que quelqu'un passe ?

Elle me regarda comme si ce que je disais n'était pas logique :

– Tout le monde fait ça...

Merci, ça, je l'avais vu.

– D'accord, mais pourquoi ?

– Pour s'entraîner bien sûr... Pour ma part, je me suis fait battre par Érika, donc je fais des combats pour être prête la prochaine fois... Tu n'as jamais fait ça ?

Je secouai la tête ce qui la fit écarquiller les yeux puis sourire. Je crus comprendre ses pensées à l'instant où elle saisit sa première Pokéball. Le fait que l'on avait jamais du s'entraîner lui faisait penser que nous étions plus faibles qu'elle. Elle était convaincu d'avoir plus d'expérience et j'étais prêt à démentir. Je me tournai vers mes deux compagnons et leur fit signe de se rapprocher. Lorsqu'ils furent à portée de chuchotements, je soufflai :

– Deux Mélofée, qui y va ?

– Je prends... décida Cyan.

Je hochai la tête en souriant. Safran accepta également et Cyan s'avança alors vers la blonde et dit en empoignant son unique Pokéball :

– Je serai ton adversaire.

– Aucun problème, dit-elle en envoyant son premier Pokémon.

Un Mélofée bien sûr. Cyan envoya Fat au combat et les deux blonds jugèrent chacun le Pokémon adverse du regard.

Cyan prit l'initiative de l'attaque. Il avait comprit qu'il était désavantagé par le fait qu'il n'avait qu'un seul Pokémon. Fat restait à distance et utilisait son attaque Jet de Sable pour aveugler partiellement son adversaire. Le Mélofée ne voulut pas se laisser faire. Il fonça à l'aveuglette vers l'endroit où il pensait qu'était Fat. Le renard brun le contourna aisément et le chargea dans le dos. Mélofée tomba en avant et se releva immédiatement d'un petit salto. Il courut alors à nouveau vers l'Évoli qui réitéra son Jet de Sable. Il cessa son attaque trop tard et se prit un violent coup de poing de la peluche rose. Il força sur ses pattes pour rester debout et réitéra une charge que le Mélofée réceptionna d'une nouvelle attaque Ecras'face. Les deux Pokémon subirent l'attaque de leur opposant et se retrouvèrent séparés d'une cinquantaine de centimètres. Ils étaient tous les deux affaiblis et je me doutais qu'il faudrait que j'offre à Cyan l'une de mes rares Potions pour qu'il puisse gagner ce combat. Que faire d'ailleurs s'il perdait ? D'après le professeur Chen, le vaincu donnait la moitié de l'argent qu'il avait sur lui. Certes, cela faisait une belle récompense de nous battre mais si un seul de nous perdrait ? Ce n'était pas comme si le solde sur ma carte était divisé en trois groupes... C'était sans doute pour cela que les dresseurs voyageaient seuls. Enfin, j'avais confiance, Cyan ne perdrait pas. Il était plu fort qu'il en avait l'air.

Fat utilisa à nouveau son attaque Charge et, lorsque son adversaire se décida à riposter, quelque chose sembla l'en empêcher. Je compris quoi lorsqu'il commença à se frotter les yeux durement. Un effet secondaire de l'attaque Jet de Sable. Il était vrai que, techniquement, les effets de l'attaque ne se dissipait que lorsque le Pokémon atteint ne rentrait dans sa Pokéball. Combien de fois avais-je du procéder à une multitude d'échanges pendant le même combat à cause de cette attaque...

Le Mélofée se releva difficilement de ce dernier coup mais sa dresseuse décida tout de même d'envoyer son Pokémon suivant. Elle avouait sa défaite sur ce round sans problème. Le second Mélofée avait apparemment une furieuse envie de venger son camarade, je dis à Cyan :

– Besoin d'une Potion ?

– Ça ne sera pas la peine, répondit-il avec une confiance qui énerva la jeune fille.

– Mélofée, Torgnoles ! cria-elle alors.

L'Évoli le stoppa sur place d'une attaque Rugissement alors que son dresseur finissait sa phrase :

– Je vais faire ça rapidement... Fat, Jet de Sable encore une fois.

– Mélofée, esquive !

Après avoir regardé à gauche et à droite rapidement, Mélofée se jeta à terre pour soustraire son visage à la giclée de terre que Fat lui envoyait. Ce dernier conclut rapidement son attaque et lança une nouvelle fois une Charge. Lorsqu'il reçut l'avertissement de sa dresseuse, Mélofée se remit droit d'un gracieux salto avant et mit une droite au Évoli, stoppant ainsi son attaque. Fat établit rapidement de la distance entre eux deux et grogna.

– Maintenant Mélofée, Berceuse !

Il commença immédiatement sa chanson d'une voix qui n'avait rien a envier à Sonate, même si elle n'aurait pas apprécié entendre ça. Cyan réagit aussitôt :

– Vive-Attaque.

Ce fut la dernière fois que je vis Fat du combat. Il disparut ne laissant derrière lui que des remontées de terre nous permettant de deviner où il était. Mélofée s'envola dès le premier coup mais Fat réitéra et lui bondit dessus. Nous ne comprenions pas trop ce qu'il se passait mais le résultat nous fut rapidement montré. Mélofée était déjà à terre. Fat courut vers son dresseur fier de sa victoire.

– Tu gardais ça pour quand ? m'écriai-je sous la surprise.

– Faut toujours garder son meilleur coup pour la fin, non ?

– Voli !

– Il n'est pas d'accord avec toi, répondit alors Safran. Il aimerait se battre à fond dès le début.

Il soupira alors avant de dire à son Pokémon :

– On en a déjà parlé, pourtant. Si tu aurais lancé ton attaque sur le premier Mélofée, elle aurait sans doute trouvé une parade et tu aurais beaucoup plus de mal contre le second...

– Merci pour cette confiance, commença cette dernière en tendant une liasse de billets à Cyan. Mais je ne pense pas être à ton niveau pour l'instant. Juste une chose, pourquoi la Berceuse de ma Mélofée n'a pas fonctionné ? J'ai aussi eu ce problème face à Érika...

Cyan haussa d'abord les épaules avant de sembler se souvenir de quelque chose. Il se tourna vers moi et me fixa. Bien sûr, c'était moi l'expert du groupe. Mais bon, je n'allais quand même pas dire que c'était parce que l'attaque Berceuse n'avait que cinquante-cinq pour cent de chance d'atteindre son adversaire. J'optai pour une peut-être vérité :

– Je pense qu'à cause de la vitesse, Fat ne pouvait pas entendre le chant. Pour Érika, j'imagine qu'elle a trouvé quelque chose pour éviter que ses Pokémon n'entendent, aucun entraînement ne peut aider à résister à l'attaque Berceuse.

Safran marmonna quelque chose doucement. J'imaginai qu'elle notait l'information quelque part dans sa tête. La dresseuse me regarda, apparemment impressionnée.

– Je vois, merci du conseil ! J'imagine que c'est pour ça que vous n'avez pas besoin de camper sur les routes. Enfin, façon de parler...

– Oui, Red est une source de savoir infini, me vanta alors Cyan.

– C'est bizarre pour quelqu'un de si jeune.

Et on repartait avec ça... Il fallait que je donne une explication logique à tout cela, sinon, ça allait me retomber dessus à chaque fois. Après un instant de silence, je dis enfin :

– C'est parce que j'ai passé mon enfance avec le professeur Chen. Il m'a beaucoup appris.

Bon, d'accord. Ça ne marcherait probablement pas avec Cyan et Safran qui devaient bien se douter que l'on apprenait pas à quelqu'un quels Pokémon ses adversaires allaient lui envoyer dans le futur mais la jeune fille devait à présent penser mieux comprendre. Bien sûr, c'était un mensonge pur et dur. Je pouvais même voir dans les souvenirs de Red que lui-même n'écoutait jamais le professeur quand il parlait et s'éclipsait à l'extérieur du laboratoire dès qu'il en avait l'occasion pour aller jouer avec des Pokémon sauvages. Je soupirai à l'idée que le personnage mythique de la franchise n'était qu'un gamin immature. La dresseuse eut une réaction totalement exagérée lorsque je prononçai le nom du célèbre savant. D'abord, elle écarquilla les yeux puis tint absolument à me serrer la main comme si j'étais tout à coup devenu un être exceptionnel. Je n'eus pas le temps de refuser qu'elle m'attrapa la main en me lançant un regard admiratif et en déblatérant des propos trop rapides pour être compris sur le professeur Chen. Si le simple fait de l'avoir connu jeune me valait une telle acclamation, je comprenais que tout soit accessible pour Blue. J'entendis soudainement une voix résonner derrière moi. Une voix au ton si cruel qu'elle me fit frisonner :

– Lâche-le ! disait celle-ci.

Je me retournai pour voir une Safran à l'expression méconnaissable. Elle lançait un regard meurtrier à la jeune fille qui ne bougea pas sous la surprise.

– Tout de suite ! intima la fillette.

L'adversaire de Cyan, malgré son âge plus avancé, ne se fit pas prier. Safran s'avança alors vers moi, m'enlaça le bras et posa sa tête contre sans lâcher une seconde l'autre blonde du regard. Cette réaction m'effrayait un peu, et pourtant, je n'étais pas visé.

– Je... bredouilla alors la jeune fille. Vais aller voir d'autres dresseurs maintenant. Merci pour le combat.

Elle s'éclipsa rapidement en direction de Lavanville. Sans doute pour aller faire soigner ses Pokémon. Lorsqu'elle disparut, Cyan éclata de rire avant de dire à Safran :

– Tu fais pas semblant. Si je ne te connaissais pas, j'aurais commencé à trembler.

– Honnêtement, j'ai tremblé, lui dis-je alors avec un sourire presque forcé.

Safran lâcha alors mon bras et s'excusa. Je secouai la tête et caressai la sienne.

– Je devrais plutôt te remercier de m'avoir...

Je m'arrêtai un instant de parler, cherchant les mots justes. J'avais du mal à les trouver, je dis alors sans y penser :

– De marquer ton territoire...

Je me mis à rougir en réalisant ce que je venais de dire sans la quitter des yeux. Elle avait également prit une teinte plus rouge et baissa la tête en bredouillant quelque chose d'incompréhensible, ce qui fit rire Cyan de plus belle.

– Bref, allons-y ! annonçai-je alors rapidement pour essayer d'enlever la gêne qui s'installait dans le groupe.

Ça ne marchait pas vraiment jusqu'à ce qu'un dresseur se dirige vers nous. Chauve et d'âge apparemment avancé sans trop, la cinquantaine à vue d'œil, il marchait en dégainant une Pokéball, ne laissant aucun doute sur ses intentions.

– Je prends, dis alors Safran sans la moindre hésitation.

Bien que surpris par une telle initiative, je n'avais rien à redire. Je trouvais juste étrange qu'elle ne demande même pas quels Pokémon il utiliserait. Cyan ne me demanda pas non plus, se disant sans doute que si je ne m'y opposais pas, c'était bon. Après un bref mais poli échange verbal, les deux dresseurs envoyèrent leurs Pokémon au combat. Un combat Rondoudou contre Caninos débuta alors.

– Ecras'face ! commença Safran.

– Morsure ! répliqua son adversaire.

Les deux Pokémon se forcèrent dessus puis se mirent en tête de vouloir éviter l'attaque de leur ennemi avant de frapper. Sonate et le Caninos esquivaient donc leurs coups à tour de rôle. L'échange dura quelques secondes et l'homme décida de changer de stratégie.

– Hurlement, Caninos.

Le chien de feu s'arrêta sur place pour lancer son attaque mais fut interrompu par un violent coup de poing de la part de la peluche rose. Le craquement qui suivit le choc me fit penser que le Caninos s'y était cassé la mâchoire, le sang qui tombait sur le sol avec quelques morceaux de sa dentition me le confirma. Le Pokémon Feu lança tout de même son attaque qui ressemblait plus à une plainte qu'à un hurlement. Pourtant, Sonate en ressentit l'effet tout de suite, comme la vision d'un Fantominus sous sa forme spectrale, l'attaque Hurlement provoquait une peur irrationnelle dans le Pokémon visé et même le plus courageux d'entre eux frémirait à ce son. Sonate n'était pas une exception, elle se tourna vers Safran, la priant du regard de la faire rentrer dans sa Pokéball. C'était sans doute le plus gentil regard qu'elle ait adressé à sa maîtresse. Caninos commença alors à cracher des flammèches vers la Rondoudou en voyant que Safran n'était pas décidée la rappeler. Je me demandai pourquoi d'ailleurs. Elle me répondit en parlant à Sonate :

– On ne fuira pas Sonate ! Esquive cette attaque et montre à ce Caninos qu'il faut aussi craindre ce qui sort de ta bouche !

Le visage de Sonate passa de terrorisé à surpris. Et finalement, elle se mit à sourire avant de se mettre une claque pour reprendre ses esprits. Les flammes entouraient à présent la Rondoudou et se rapprochaient doucement. Elle s'envola d'un bond et prit de l'altitude en se gonflant d'air. Caninos s'était positionné de manière à la réceptionner à l'atterrissage, préparant sans doute une Morsure. Sonate pourtant, continuait de monter jusqu'à ce que le chien rouge se place confiant sous elle. Elle cracha alors tout l'air qu'elle avait emmagasiné, retrouvant sa taille normale et se mit à tourner sur elle-même en entamant une descente bien trop rapide droit entre les crocs du Caninos. Je m'attendais à un bain de sang, une Rondoudou déchirée en plusieurs morceaux à cause des puissantes canines du chien de feu. Mais pourtant, Caninos fut le seul à prendre des dégâts au moment de l'impact. Je ne compris pourquoi que lorsque Rondoudou se dirigea vers Safran, s'éloignant de son adversaire évanoui. Une fine armure d'air était encore visible autour de la boule de poil rose, elle avait utilisé sa Boul'Armure pendant sa chute afin d'amoindrir ses propres dommages et d'accentuer ceux du Caninos. Ça avait été un succès.

– Je m'attendais plutôt à une Berceuse... commenta l'homme en rappelant son Pokémon.

Moi aussi à vrai dire, mais Safran venait de nous prouver que l'air que crachait Sonate pouvait en faire un réel danger. Cette dernière s'avançait vers sa dresseuse l'air ravie.

– Bien joué Sonate, la félicita Safran. Tu as de suite compris ce que je voulais.

– Rondoudou ! couina celle-ci avant de... se jeter dans les bras de sa dresseuse ?

Sonate était apparemment enfin décidée à accepter Safran comme sa maîtresse. Mais pourquoi tout à coup ? Safran était aux anges à présent. Elle enlaça la Rondoudou avant de se faire interrompre :

– On a pas encore fini le match gamine !

La petite blonde fit alors rentrer Sonate dans sa Pokéball et s'arma de sa seconde, sans que ce beau sourire infantile ne quitte son visage. Puis, ce sourire s'évapora. Ou plutôt, son regard changea donnant à ce même sourire un air plus mauvais. De l'excitation. Elle était concentré sur le match qui allait débuter et sa victoire au premier round lui avait fait gagner en confiance. Face au Goupix qu'envoya l'homme, elle opposa son Salamèche.

– Oh, un Goupix, commenta Cyan en m'appelant d'un geste de bras.

– J'ai vu, répondis-je en souriant tout en regardant ce superbe Pokémon.

– Non, me corrigea-il. Pas dans le match, là-bas.

Je tournai alors mon regard vers le bois qu'il me montrait et, en effet, un renard au pelage rouge se distinguait sans peine dans cette verdure. Il était apparemment sauvage et observait notre combat dans un mélange de méfiance et de haine. Une seule idée me passa par la tête lorsque je le vis :

– Je le veux.

Une lueur au coin de mon œil m'annonça que le combat de Safran avait commencé. Le Goupix sauvage s'enfuit en voyant que je l'avais vu. Je me tournai immédiatement vers Cyan :

– Veille sur Safran, je veux ce Pokémon. Fais en sorte qu'il ne lui arrive rien, d'accord ?

Il expira du nez en secouant la tête :

– Compte sur moi. Je serai là pour me prendre toutes les haches à sa place.

Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre à cette blague, au goût douteux vu la situation trop récente à laquelle elle faisait référence, car j'avais déjà commencé à courir à la fin de sa première phrase. J'entendis également Safran m'appeler mais je levai juste la main en guise de réponse. Elle devait se concentrer sur son combat. J'avais tout l'argent du groupe mais elle avait encore ses trois Pokémon contre l'unique de l'homme chauve. Elle ne pouvait pas perdre.

Le Goupix sauvage s'était déjà évaporé quand je rentrai dans les bois. J'appelai alors à l'aide mon seul Pokémon familier avec le domaine forestier.

– Dardargnan ? me dit-il, n'ayant pas l'air de comprendre la situation.

– J'ai besoin de toi. Il faut que tu trouves un Goupix dans ces bois. Une sorte de petit renard rouge qui crache du feu.

– Dargnan ?

– Non, bien sûr, tu ne sais pas ce qu'est un renard, murmurai-je. C'est un petit Pokémon rouge à quatre pattes, semblable à Fat.

Plus ou moins, mais je pensais que la description suffirait. Après un bref hochement de la tête, mon Pokémon guêpe fonça à travers les arbres sans poser plus de questions. Je m'en posai à présent par contre, étais-je simplement en train de chasser un Pokémon ? Je voulais le forcer à quitter son environnement naturel pour le faire se battre pour moi ? C'était ce qu'un dresseur était sensé faire, non ? Ce serait illégal si les Pokémon en souffraient réellement... Sans doute. Mais je voulais un Goupix, un Pokémon Feu ne serait pas de trop pour combattre Érika et puis, j'avais toujours bien aimé cette race de Pokémon. Tout en marchant, je guettais les moindres recoins d'herbes pour le trouver. Je tombai nez à nez avec un Miaouss sauvage. Je mis ma main sur la Pokéball de Carabaffe sans la détacher de ma ceinture. Et si j'attrapai aussi ce Pokémon ? N'était-ce pas bizarre d'avoir une équipe constituée d'aussi peu de membres ? J'étais sensé avoir mes six Pokémon depuis longtemps pourtant... Du temps que je me décide, le chat s'était déjà enfui. Il fallait que je me reprenne, ça ne me ressemblait pas d'être si indécis.? Une chose à la fois, je veux un Pokémon et je l'aurai.

Aussi incroyable que ça puisse paraître, aucun Pokémon ne m'attaqua malgré tout ceux que j'avais croisé. Toutes les races de la Route 8 s'était présentées à moi exceptés les Goupix. J'avais même croisé un Sabelette et un Abo qui se battaient alors qu'ils n'étaient pas sensés pouvoir être dans la même version. Moi et ma chance... Aucun signe de Dardargnan pour l'instant non plus. Je continuai prudemment ma route lorsqu'une voix loin sur ma gauche me fit sursauter :

– Red ? C'est toi ?

Je me tournai vers la personne qui m'appelait, l'ayant reconnue immédiatement. Il avançait rapidement vers moi, ses cheveux gris partaient en arrière quand il courait mais sa course ne dura pas longtemps. Il s'arrêta devant moi et dit :

– Ha, je savais que c'était toi. On t'a déjà dit que ta tenue était voyante ?

Je voulus sourire mais une chose attirait mon attention. Son bras droit était dans un mélange de noir, mauve et rouge, comme s'il l'avait laissé dans un feu. Je remarquai ensuite que quelques-uns de ses cheveux avaient également noircis sur les pointes et que ses mains saignaient énormément.

– Que fais-tu ici ? demandai-je simplement en ignorant sa question.

– Un nouveau job pour la Championne de Céladopole. Un Feunard attaquait les dresseurs sur cette route. Je m'en suis chargé.

– Tu te fais payer pour tuer des Pokémon ? Par Érika ?

– Ouais, c'est mon job. Tu connais aussi la petite Championne ?

Oui et non. Je ne l'avais pas rencontré en personne. Mais dans ses textes de dialogues, Érika m'avait semblait être... la plus sympathique des Champion du Kanto en fait. Un genre de 'le monde est beau et vive les fleurs', pas le genre de personne à engager des mercenaires pour accomplir des actes aussi ignobles.

– Tu fais ça depuis combien de temps ? l'interrogeai-je, dégoûté.

Il remarqua que j'étais mal à l'aise et ne sembla pas comprendre ma réaction.

– Depuis que je suis sûr les routes. Il me faut bien un boulot pour survivre. Rappelle-toi à Jadielle, j'avais aussi une mission.

– Celle de nous tuer, Safran et moi ? m'emportai-je.

– Non, pas celle-là, répondit-il comme si ce n'était rien. Celle du Nidoking... D'ailleurs, elle est où la petite blonde ?

Oui, c'était vrai. La première fois que je l'avais vu, il affrontait un Nidoking... Moi qui pensais que cette scène resterait gravée dans ma mémoire à jamais... Un mercenaire... Enfin, il n'avait pas tort, je survivais en faisant souffrir les Pokémon des autres dresseurs, je n'étais pas vraiment bien placé pour parler.

– Avec un ami sur la route, ils combattent des dresseurs.

– Pourquoi tu n'es pas avec eux alors ?

Bon, soyons honnête, il l'avait peut-être aperçu.

– Je cherche un Goupix. Je voulais le capturer et il s'est enfui.

Il eut soudainement l'air gêné, je lui demandai alors s'il l'avait vu. Il me répondit :

– Le Feunard que j'ai tué, c'était une femelle...

Je fronçai les sourcils sans comprendre où il voulait en venir et le laissai continuer.

– Elle avait une portée de cinq petits. J'ai préféré les tuer pour éviter qu'ils ne haïssent les hommes et finissent comme leur mère en grandissant.

– Quoi ?

– L'un d'entre eux m'a échappé. Nous cherchons le même Pokémon on dirait.

Il souriait à présent. Comment le pouvait-il ? Ce qu'il me racontait était affreux. Je lui lançai un regard mauvais qu'il prit mal.

– Oh, me regarde pas comme ça. Tu comptais l'arracher à sa mère pour le prendre avec toi.

– Je n'allais pas tuer toute sa famille au moins.

– Gnan !

Dardargnan arrivait de derrière Gray à toute vitesse. Ce dernier se retourna et essaya de le frapper, se sentant sans doute menacé.

– C'est le mien ! criai-je alors que Dardargnan esquivait l'attaque en allant se cacher dans les branches.

– Comment tu le reconnais ? Ils se ressemblent tous.

– Je le sais, c'est tout, répondis-je sans réfléchir. Dardargnan, descends.

La guêpe alla donc se poser au sol, me laissant entre elle et Gray. Il commença à me parler dans sa langue incompréhensible mais son débit était si rapide que je me dis qu'il avait trouvé le Goupix orphelin. Je lui annonçai que j'étais prêt à le suivre et il partit à nouveau, volant à un vitesse suffisamment lente pour ne pas me semer, bien que son battement d'ailes trop rapide me fit comprendre que la situation était peut-être urgente. J'espérai juste qu'il ne s'était pas trompé de Pokémon. Pouvait-il seulement voir les couleurs ?

Nous arrivâmes finalement à destination. Je le compris en voyant les arbres en feu autour de nous. Je chargeai alors Carabaffe d'éteindre cet incendie et me concentrai sur le petit Pokémon qui en était à l'origine. Ce Goupix était apparemment terrorisé mais était trop occupé avec les deux Sabelette qui voulaient en faire leur dîner qu'il ne nous avait pas remarquait. Il se contentait de mettre le feu partout en espérant faire fuir ses agresseurs. Malheureusement pour lui, les Sabelette supportaient très bien la chaleur, ils pouvaient même survivre aisément en zone désertique. Les deux Pokémon Sol jouissaient de leur supériorité face au Goupix et faisaient durer le plaisir en jouant avec leur proie. Je ne pouvais observer ce spectacle plus longtemps. Il n'avait suffit que d'une seule attaque de Carabaffe pour les mettre hors de nuire. Peut-être étaient-ils morts, peut-être pas. Je m'avançai juste vers Goupix sans m'en occuper. Le renard de feu me cracha un jet de flamme. Il était plutôt précis, j'avais du me jeter contre le sol pour éviter l'attaque. Une grosse racine sur laquelle j'avais atterri me coupa le bras lorsque je glissai dessus. Ma casquette tomba également derrière celle-ci.

– Calme-toi. On ne te veux pas du mal ! criai-je au Pokémon qui ouvrait à nouveau sa gueule pour renouveler son attaque.

Il referma sa gueule sans baisser sa garde. Je soupirai de soulagement jusqu'à ce qu'il aperçoive Gray. Il cracha un nouveau jet de flamme en tremblant sans calculer sa trajectoire et mit feu à un nouvel arbre.

– Je peux le tuer ? me demanda alors Gray. Ça devient dangereux là.

– Non !

Je me redressai et le Pokémon me lança une nouvelle attaque. Je fus sauvé par le Pistolet à O de Carabaffe qui s'interposa entre le jet de flammes et moi. Goupix ouvrit à nouveau sa gueule et cracha un peu de fumée. Ce qui le surprit autant que moi. Il réitéra son geste et je compris qu'il ne pouvait plus utiliser de feu. Cela me fit sourire, je sortis alors une Pokéball vierge et lui dis :

– Je te propose une nouvelle vie, Goupix. Viens avec moi et je te rendrai fort.

Il me répondit d'un nouveau crachat de fumée. Je soupirai tristement et jetai tout de même la Pokéball vers lui. Celle-ci le captura et tomba sur le sol. Un tour, deux tours... Et elle s'ouvrit à nouveau. Goupix en sortit terrifié. Bien sûr, il fallait d'abord affaiblir le Pokémon que l'on voulait capturer. Mais je me voyais mal attaquer cette pauvre bête qui avait déjà tant souffert. Je dus pourtant m'y résoudre, je ne pouvais pas le laisser dans cet état. Je devais le blesser pour le faire soigner... Et puis, si je ne le capturais pas, Gray s'en chargerait, et je refusais une telle option.

– Carabaffe, s'il te plaît... demandai-je à la tortue en saisissant une nouvelle Pokéball.

Il fonça alors sur le Goupix et le frappa jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tienne plus debout.

– Ça, j'aurais pu le faire... commenta l'adolescent à mes côtés.

Je lui jetai un regard mauvais qui le fit juste sourire. Avant d'enfin jeter ma Pokéball vers le renard de feu. Cette fois, il resta à l'intérieur. Je récupérai ma casquette et allai récupérer les Pokéballs. La Pokéball vide était restée ouverte et ne semblait plus pouvoir se fermer. Je pensai qu'un Pokémon qui en sortait de force détruisait le système de verrouillage la rendant totalement inutilisable... Je la mis tout de même dans mon sac pour la jeter plus tard au Centre Pokémon. J'avais déjà suffisamment contribué à la destruction de cet endroit.

– Bon, ben, j'ai fini mon job moi. Je vais chercher ma récompense. Je resterai à Céladopole quelques temps, on se croisera sans doute.

Je lui fis juste un signe de tête et rappelai Carabaffe dans sa Pokéball en le remerciant. Gray partit alors rapidement vers Céladopole. Il y serait sans doute rapidement, comme il n'avait pas de Pokémon, aucun dresseur ne pourrait le ralentir. Et même s'ils le voulaient, ils n'y parviendraient pas de toute manière. Dardargnan restait à l'extérieur et je lui demandai à présent de retrouver Safran et Cyan par la voie des airs. Il trouva beaucoup plus rapidement cette fois-ci. Il revint vers moi et me guida. Je ne croisai plus aucun Pokémon sauvage jusqu'à mon retour sur le chemin. Ils avaient dû être effrayés par le feu...

Dardargnan me guida vite fait vers le chemin de terre mais je n'y trouvais qu'un dresseur. Il était à genoux et tenait en pleurant un Grotadmorv apparemment décédé. De nombreux morceaux de son corps étaient éparpillés autour du dresseur. En temps normal, je l'aurais ignoré et serais reparti à la recherche de mes amis mais avant même que j'y pense, j'étais déjà en train de lui parler :

– Ça va ?

Il avait des cheveux noirs qui tombait devant ses lunettes lui donnait un côté sombre ainsi qu'une chemise blanche. Le reste était camouflé par le corps du Grotadmorv. Mais ce n'était pas ce Pokémon qu'il regardait. Il avait entre les mains deux petites boules mauves collées entre elles comme un Smogogo. Deux semblants de visages étaient dessus. Cette chose, quoi qu'elle fut n'était plus également. Mais était-ce un Pokémon ? En quatre générations, je n'avais jamais rien vu de tel. Je sortis mon Pokédex et le pointai vers les deux boules violettes. Ma machine m'afficha l'image d'un Grotadmorv, je lis alors la description.

_D'après les spécialistes, Grotadmorv aurait en fait un corps plus petit et fragile qu'il cacherait sous une armure de déchets qu'il peut manipuler à sa guise._

Donc ces petites boules étaient un Grotadmorv sous sa forme initiale ? Toute cette gadoue violette n'était donc qu'un ramassis de déchets sans vie ? Incroyable. Comme le dresseur ne me répondait toujours pas, je mis une main sur son épaule et l'appelai à nouveau. Comme il ne réagissait toujours pas, j'abandonnai et me dis que je ne pouvais rien pour lui de toute manière.

Dardargnan revenait me voir pour, sans doute, m'annoncer qu'il avait vu Safran et Cyan plus loin. Je ne l'avais même pas vu partir. Je le suivis donc, laissant ce pauvre dresseur muet derrière moi. Un attroupement de dresseur s'effectuait plus loin. Six, je pouvais voir. En m'approchant, je remarquai que la formation du groupe ressemblait plus à du racket, quatre d'entre eux encerclaient les deux autres. Je ne reconnus que les deux autres d'ailleurs. Cyan et Safran. Je courus vers eux et dis simplement :

– Un problème ?

Le groupe d'agresseur était presque uniquement composé de filles, le seul garçon m'énervait déjà par sa superbe apparence physique. Il avait des cheveux noirs qu'il tirait en arrière avec classe et dégageait une aura de confiance qui ferait presque pâlir Blue de jalousie. Les filles le regardaient toutes avec un air amouraché. Je m'attendais presque à les voir faire les pom-pom girls comme le fan-club de Régis dans le dessin animé.

– Rien qui ne puisse te concerner, je le crains, me répondit celui-ci avec dédain.

– Quand je vous vois encercler mon meilleur ami et ma petite amie, je suis sûr que cela me concerne, lui fis-je comprendre tandis que Dardargnan tremblait sur place, se retenant sans doute d'attaquer.

Je le fis rentrer dans sa Pokéball pour éviter d'avoir à cacher des cadavres tandis que le jeune homme haussa les sourcils.

– Essayerais-tu de me menacer ?

– Ça fonctionne ?

Il éclata de rire et je le suivis sans vraiment trouver la situation amusante. Puis, je demandai :

– Réglons tout cela comme de bons dresseurs, tous vos Pokémon contre un seul des miens. Ça te va ?

– Une trop grande confiance en soi entraîne souvent l'échec, gamin. Mais si tu insistes...

Il libéra juste un Smogo tandis que ses groupies lancèrent les leurs. La fille aux cheveux bruns qui bouclaient au-dessus de ses épaules envoya une Nidoran bleutée et une Nidorina, la seconde brune, ayant une coupe coupée trop court à mon goût envoya trois Miaouss. La dernière, une fille rousse me lança la totale ; un Roucool, deux Rattata, un Nidoran Mâle, un Miaouss et un Pikachu. Soit, un peu plus de Pokémon que je n'en attendais.

– Haha, tu changes d'avis maintenant ?

– Non, répondis-je dans un sourire en libérant mon Canarticho.

J'avais confiance en effet. Je connaissais le niveau exact de chacun de leurs Pokémon, ils ne feraient pas le poids. Ils ordonnèrent tous une attaque à chacun de leurs Pokémon et Kenny me regardait comme si j'étais devenu fou. Lorsqu'il s'avança vers moi, je lui soufflai :

– Tu trouves que c'est beaucoup ? Combien étaient les Taupiqueur d'après toi ? Je ne t'autorise pas plus de deux attaques, bonne chance.

Là, c'était sûr, il pensait que j'étais fou. Puis il se mit à rire bruyamment et m'annonça en hochant la tête :

– Canarticho, canarticho !

Les dresseurs inclus dans le match reculèrent tous pour permettre aux Pokémon de se lâcher totalement. Ils étaient sûrs d'avoir l'avantage par rapport à leur nombre, c'était pourtant leur faiblesse. Leurs Pokémon comme Pikachu et Roucool se pourraient pas utiliser d'attaques puissantes à longue portée sous peur de blesser leurs camarades et seraient donc obligés d'attaquer Kenny au corps à corps. Le poison de Smogo était inutilisable pour la même raison. De plus, les dresseurs n'avaient pas l'habitude de contrôler plusieurs Pokémon dans le même combat comme j'avais pu le voir sur la Route 6. Et Kenny avait une attaque capable de raser la moitié de la forêt près de Jadielle. Même sans lui en donner l'ordre, Kenny savait qu'il devait compter dessus. Mais bon, quatre Miaouss ! Le sort semblait vraiment s'acharner sur moi... Je n'avais pourtant le droit à aucune hésitation, ils n'étaient pas Flouz. Je devais vraiment arrêter d'y penser.

Les Pokémon se jetèrent tous comme un seul vers le Canarticho lorsque celui-ci jeta son poireau en l'air, d'impatience. Le poireau retomba dans son aile et il fit un simple, mais rapide, geste horizontal avec. Les coupures fusèrent dans tous les sens. J'étais incapable de comprendre comment il avait visé mais tous les Pokémon se retrouvèrent immédiatement au sol. Blessés, mais tous vivants. Les dresseurs n'y croyaient toujours pas. Le beau jeune homme venait de perdre toute sa dignité en une seule attaque et était à présent atteint de mutisme, gardant sa bouche entre-ouverte. Mon Pokémon brisa alors le silence qui commençait à s'installer en me criant :

– Ticho !

Il avait replié son aile pour laisser deux grandes plumes former le signe de victoire. Je le félicitai alors :

– Oui, c'était parfait Kenny. T'es le meilleur.

– Canar... Ticho !

Je posai une main sur sa tête et caressai son doux plumage alors que le chef du groupe d'en face reprenait enfin la parole. Les filles avaient déjà rappelé leurs Pokémon et il ne le fit qu'après elles.

– Je... Un vrai monstre !

Et il partit en courant, poursuivi par ses fan-girls qui lui criaient de l'attendre. Kenny rentra également dans sa Pokéball puis je me dirigeai vers mes deux compagnons de routes.

– Je ne peux pas vous laisser seuls cinq minutes... me plaignis-je. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Cyan semblait gêné et le visage de Safran me signalait qu'elle avait pleuré plus tôt.

– Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? répétai-je immédiatement.

Ils se regardèrent brièvement puis Cyan me dit :

– Avec celui-ci, pas grand chose. Il s'est juste approché et a essayé de faire adhérer Safran à son fan-club. Elle s'est énervé directement et l'a insulté plutôt violemment. Il l'a mal pris puis a commencé à nous menacer, et tu es arrivé. Bien joué, d'ailleurs.

– Safran ? A insulté quelqu'un ? m'étonnai-je. Non, ça n'explique pas tout. Pourquoi a-elle pleuré ?

– C'est... commença celle-ci. Le match d'avant... C'est Flamme...

Flamme ? Non, c'était impossible.

– Il va bien ?

– Plus que bien, me rassura Cyan. C'est juste qu'il a été plutôt violent avec l'autre dresseur. Safran a été très impressionnante sur ce coup-là.

– Dans ce cas, quel est le problème ?

– Il a tué son adversaire... Tu connais l'attaque Frénésie ?

Je hochai la tête et attendis qu'il continue. Frénésie était une attaque qui augmentait la puissance de son Pokémon à chaque fois qu'il se prenait des coups.

– Sur les Reptincel, la taille de la flamme au bout de leur queue augmente en même temps que leur force. Elle a fait en sorte qu'elle rentre dans la bouche du Grotadmorv et Flamme s'est cogné brutalement contre le sol. Le Grotadmorv a explosé...

Ah, ce Grotadmorv. Safran avait dû comprendre immédiatement que son point faible était à l'intérieur de la carapace de déchets. Mais je comprenais que faire exploser un Pokémon avait dû être choquant pour cette adoratrice. Mais...

– Attends, 'sur les Reptincel', tu dis ?

Cette fois, il me sourit en disant :

– Oui, il avait aussi deux Tadmorv, Flamme a évolué en battant le premier. Il fait plutôt peur à voir maintenant. Et toi alors ? Tu l'as eu ton Goupix ?

Je souris et laissai sortir le renard rouge. À peine dehors, l'animal nous cracha à nouveau de la fumée avec ardeur. Il voulait vraiment notre mort.

– Elle est si agressive, dit Safran.

Je m'en doutais bien. Donc, ce Goupix était une fille ? Je pensais pouvoir faire confiance à Safran là-dessus. La renarde de feu tenta à nouveau de cracher des flammes vers nous puis s'enfuit loin vers Safrania.

– Hé, ne pars pas !

La Goupix s'arrêta et me regarda bizarrement, avant de repartir rapidement.

– Reviens ! criai-je, désespéré.

Et elle s'arrêta à nouveau. Elle tomba sur le sol dans un cri de douleur. Je courus vers elle, Cyan et Safran sur mes pas. Goupix tenta à nouveau de partir lorsque j'arrivai prêt d'elle mais de l'électricité s'échappa alors d'elle et la frappa. Elle couina de nouveau et je me tournai vers les deux autres, totalement paniqué.

– Vous savez ce qu'il se passe ?

– Bien sûr, me répondit Cyan.

Il semblait vraiment étonné que je ne le sache pas. L'adolescent n'était pas gêné pour autant de l'état de la Goupix même si les cris qu'elle poussait n'était supportable pour personne. J'écoutai alors ses explications.

– Les Pokémon capturés ne peuvent pas désobéir à un ordre direct. C'est rare qu'ils essaient, mais, quand c'est le cas, ils se prennent de fortes décharges électriques... Elles font suffisamment mal au Pokémon pour qu'il se soumette. Ça marche même sur les Pokémon électriques bizarrement, je pense que ça analyse le Pokémon à la capture pour savoir quel taux d'électricité utiliser...

– Mais c'est...

Je rappelai vite la Goupix dans sa Pokéball pour éviter qu'elle ne souffre davantage et terminai ma phrase.

– C'est plutôt horrible comme système... Et puis, Carabaffe et Kenny m'ont déjà désobéi sans se faire électrocuter...

– Ton ordre ne devait pas être assez précis.

Peut-être, je n'en avais pas un souvenir précis... Mais je trouvais toujours ça horrible comme système. Le dressage de la Goupix allait pourtant être difficile et j'allai sans doute l'utiliser pour qu'elle puisse se calmer du temps qu'elle s'habitue à sa nouvelle condition. Je ne pouvais pas la relâcher, elle serait trop dangereuse pour les dresseurs.

– D'ailleurs, pourquoi elle n'a qu'une seule queue ta Goupix ?

Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans sa physionomie. Au moins, je connaissais toute de même la réponse à cette question.

– C'est parce qu'elle a moins de deux ans... À partir de cet âge, elle aura une nouvelle queue tous les ans.

Merci au Pokédex de la première génération. Mis à part cela, elle était vraiment jeune. Orpheline dès le début de sa vie et kidnappée par un humain... Mes deux amis ne le prenaient pas comme ça. Bien sûr, ils ne savaient ce qu'il s'était passé dans le bois quelques minutes plus tôt... Il voyait juste un animal apeuré par sa nouvelle condition mais, en même temps, un bébé mignon qui leur tardait de pouvoir caresser. Ou peut-être simplement une nouvelle arrivante dans notre petit groupe. Safran hocha la tête en pensant à autre chose et Cyan me souriait en se demandant sûrement si c'était vraiment grâce à ma prétendue enfance avec le professeur Chen.

Un peu plus loin, deux dresseurs se faisaient face devant une sorte de maison qui devait être le souterrain pour Céladopole. L'un utilisait un Tetarte contre le Voltorbe de l'autre. Nous leur jetâmes simplement un coup d'œil avant de rentrer dans le souterrain. Cette route aura été éprouvante, mais notre équipe s'en sortait à nouveau agrandie. Cette fois, Céladopole nous ouvrait ses portes. Un Pokémon Feu, un Insecte et un Vol dans l'équipe, la prochaine Championne ne serait sûrement pas un problème pour moi.

* * *

_Ah, l'attaque Jet de Sable, ma Némésis !_

_Et bien sûr, Tadmorv n'est qu'une seule boule avec moins de pouvoir, donc, moins de déchets autour de lui._


	29. Doutes et Trahisons

La sortie du souterrain ressemblait beaucoup à la Route 8. Le chemin montait loin et était bordé par une grande zone boisée. Plusieurs Sabelette nous observaient de derrière les arbres ne s'apercevant sans doute pas que leur vive couleur ne les rendait pas très discrets dans un domaine forestier. Je pourrais également en attraper un, bien sûr. Mais j'avais peur de devoir détruire une famille pour parvenir à mes fins. Peut-être ces trois Sabelette au fond étaient-ils de simples frères et sœurs qui s'étaient aventurés un peu plus loin que leur zone de jeu. Leur mère attendait leur retour avec joie en leur préparant leur plat préféré... Du Roucool peut-être. Et maintenant, je pensais au pauvre Roucool qui avait peut-être aussi des parents qui le cherchaient en vain... Je me faisais peut-être des histoires, mais il y avait une possibilité que cela soit vrai... Pourtant, il faudrait que j'attrape d'autres Pokémon un jour ou l'autre... Je préférai tout de même éviter pour l'instant. J'estimai que mes cinq Pokémon étaient suffisant pour l'instant. Il faudrait juste que je fasse plus combattre Bob-omb pour qu'il se mette au niveau des autres. Je profiterai de la route qui nous mènera à Parmanie pour cela. Je ne le ferai pas combattre à Céladopole de toute façon.

Lorsque la ville apparut à nous, je me sentis tout de suite apaisé. Elle ressemblait un peu à ces grandes villes que je haïssais tant mais en beaucoup plus présentable. La verdure n'était pas majoritaire dans cette ville comme dans Jadielle où le Bourg Palette, mais je ne voyais pourtant aucun coin dépourvu de fleurs. Un mélange plutôt étrange dans une métropole. Je sentis également l'air, il avait une bonne odeur à l'opposé de celle que je m'attendais à trouver dans une ville de cette taille. Car elle avait vraiment l'air immense. Je pensais que je verrais le centre commercial dès mon entrée dans la ville mais le nombre de bâtiments pouvant correspondre à cette description était élevé. Mais notre première destination était visible immédiatement. Le bâtiment au toit rouge se trouvait à l'entrée de la ville.

– Donc, on fait quoi maintenant ? demanda Cyan.

Je réfléchis quelques secondes afin de mettre un ordre à nos objectifs et déclarai :

– Premièrement, on va soigner nos Pokémon.

Safran hocha la tête d'un air approbateur tandis que je poursuivais :

– Ensuite, on ira au centre commercial faire le plein de Potions et de nourriture. Selon l'heure qu'il sera on rentrera au Centre pour la nuit. Ensuite, j'irai gagner mon quatrième Badge et on ira voir la Team Rocket. Ça vous va ?

– Oui... répondit Cyan. Mais comment on va la trouver, la Team Rocket ? Il nous faut un plan de recherche.

– Fais-moi aussi confiance sur ce coup-là, répondis-je simplement en souriant.

– Si tu me dis que tu sais aussi où est leur repaire, je trouve ça plutôt suspect.

Il avait dit cela sur un air de plaisanterie mais il restait inquiet. Je le rassurai une nouvelle fois :

– Depuis que tu es avec nous, je pense que tu as compris que ni Safran, ni moi avons quelque chose à voir avec eux... Si ce n'est que nous sommes ennemis.

Safran poussa un énorme soupir et, lorsqu'elle s'en rendit compte, elle baissa rapidement les yeux vers le sol. Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de se battre contre la plus puissante organisation criminelle du Kanto. La dernière fois, nous avions risqué gros dans la Tour ARP. Sans Gray et le Major Bob, nous n'aurions peut-être pas survécu... Gray... Je ne savais vraiment pas quoi penser de ce gamin. Parfois il a l'air normal, d'autres fois inhumain. Au moins, il ne semblait pas me détester. Je ne pouvais pas en dire autant de ma Goupix malheureusement.

– Oui, je sais ça, me dit-il enfin. J'ai confiance en vous deux. Mais sois honnête, ton 'don' n'a rien à voir avec ton enfance avec le professeur Chen, pas vrai ?

Je secouai la tête en souriant mais n'en dis pas plus. Il ne posa pas non plus la question malgré sa curiosité. Il comprenait sans doute que je ne voulais pas en parler.

Soudainement, il jura en regardant la rue derrière moi. Je me retournai et vis la même chose que lui. Deux membres de la Team Rocket marchaient en parlant comme d'honnêtes citoyens. Ils ne prenaient même pas la peine de camoufler leur appartenance à ce groupe. Était-il vraiment aussi influent dans le Kanto ? Cyan s'avança alors vers eux à pas rapides, je le retins immédiatement par le bras.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement ? lui demandai-je.

– Quelle question ! On les attaque et on leur retire des informations sur la femme qui a tué mes parents. Puis, on les tue. Lâche-moi maintenant.

– Ce n'est pas dans mes projets. Réfléchis un peu à la situation. Tu veux attaquer deux hommes au milieu de la rue en pleine journée ? Je pense que quelqu'un viendra nous arrêter avant et, en plus, cela avertira la Team Rocket de notre présence. Si on doit finir par fuir la ville de force, je préfère que l'on ait fini tout ce qu'on a à faire.

– Mais... Tu vas juste les laisser comme ça ? Et s'ils tuent quelqu'un d'autre pendant que nous ne les suivons pas ?

– Je ne risquerai pas notre vie à tous pour deux sbires sans importance !

– S'ils ont des bons Pokémon, ils pourront nous battre sans problème. argumenta à son tour Safran. Tu as vu dans quel état sont les nôtres ?

De ce côté-là, ça devrait aller pour moi mais bon, Cyan sembla convaincu par la fillette. Et la pression sur son bras se relâcha. Je le libérai alors et il dit :

– Vous avez raison... Faisons les choses dans l'ordre. Allons au Centre.

Oui, le Centre Pokémon avant tout.

Nous nous fîmes agresser verbalement dès que nous franchîmes les portes automatiques.

– Hey ! Bienvenue...

– Au Centre Pokémon de Céladopole...

– Je suis Kate !

– Moi, Anna...

– À votre service !

Nous avions tous effectué un pas en arrière. Les deux filles qui nous accueillirent étaient des infirmières Joëlle au format réduit. Deux adolescentes aux cheveux roses qui souriaient d'un air totalement professionnel. Mais, même si j'étais sûr qu'elles étaient apparentées aux autres Joëlle, leur style était différent. Elles avaient toujours l'uniforme d'infirmière ajusté à leur taille mais c'était leurs cheveux qui étaient inhabituels. L'auto-dénommée Kate avait, à la place des deux boucles auxquelles j'étais habitué, deux couettes en épis vers le haut de sa tête qu'elle avait sans doute imbibées de gel coiffant. La seconde avait tout simplement relâché ses longs cheveux roses qui semblait être si purs que je voulais y passer ma main. Elle avait également été un peu moins enthousiaste à l'idée de nous accueillir ce qui me fit penser que le slogan était une idée de sa sœur...

– Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? nous demanda-elle.

Je m'avançai vers elles et posai mes Pokéballs sur le comptoir en leur expliquant le pourquoi de notre visite.

– C'est quoi ce regard ? se plaignit crûment la Joëlle aux couettes en regardant Cyan.

– C'est juste que vous êtes plus jeune que les autres... répondit celui-ci.

– Ouais, ouais, vous, vous pouvez risquer votre vie sur les routes alors que vous êtes plus jeunes mais nous, on peut pas gérer un Centre Pokémon ?

– Kate ! lui cria l'autre Joëlle.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, nia alors le jeune blond. C'est plutôt admirable de travailler dans le Centre Pokémon d'une ville de cette taille.

– Admirable, c'est tout moi ça.

– Kate ! répéta la plus calme des deux infirmières.

– Oui, ça va, roh. On peut plus rien dire...

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire devant cette scène. Safran, elle, paraissait intimidée par la spontanéité de l'adolescente de l'autre côté du comptoir. Ils avaient vraiment laissé le Centre à deux gamines ? Il devait y avoir un adulte pour les gérer quelque part...

Anna se tourna vers nous et se pencha légèrement en avant :

– Veuillez excusez la conduite de ma cousine...

Cousines donc ? Les Joëlle n'étaient donc pas toutes sœurs ? La génétique faisait des miracles parfois... J'allai lui répondre mais Cyan le fit avant.

– Ce n'est pas grave, assura-il. Il n'y a pas de mal à être un peu familier.

Pour ma part je trouvais que si. Ce n'était pas vraiment une attitude que l'on attendait généralement d'un membre de personnel médical. Son jeune âge n'y changeait rien, elle était suffisamment grande pour comprendre cela. Cyan s'était posé la même question que moi mais celle-ci avait franchi ses lèvres :

– Vous êtes cousines ? Mais, on pourrait presque vous croire sœurs jumelles.

– Nan, le contredit Kate avec son élégance particulière. Elle a un an de plus que moi. C'est sans doute pour ça qu'elle en a des plus gros...

– Des plus gros quoi ? demanda Safran, visiblement perdue dans la conversation.

Je ne me sentais pas de répondre à cette question. Cyan et moi évitions simplement Anna du regard pendant que celle-ci frappait sa cousine sur la tête juste à côté de sa couette gauche. Son visage était rouge et Kate souriait, apparemment fière du résultat. Mentalement, je n'arrivais pas à la rattacher à son titre d'infirmière. Cyan trouvait la scène amusante et Safran, à moitié incompréhensible. Il fallait dire qu'elle avait de plus en plus la tête dans les nuages ces temps-ci et que Kate Joëlle s'exprimait très rapidement. Finalement, mon regard se porta à nouveau sur la plus vieille des deux cousines qui me sourit doucement. Je le lui rendis avant de sentir à nouveau Safran me lancer un regard furieux. Cyan continua à discuter avec les deux Joëlle tandis que je me tournais vers elle. Je posai ma main sur sa tête et caressai sa chevelure depuis le sommet de son crâne avant de laisser mes doigts parcourir lentement sa joue :

– Tu peux arrêter de te faire du souci, tu sais. Je ne partirai pas.

Son regard me répondit qu'elle n'était pas d'accord. Elle souhaitait me répondre mais elle se tournait frénétiquement vers les autres, voulant être sûre qu'ils ne l'entendraient pas parler. Je me penchai pour la mettre en confiance et elle souffla doucement dans mon oreille :

– Je sais qu'elles sont beaucoup plus jolies que moi, mais je ne veux pas que tu t'en ailles aussi. Je veux rester avec toi.

Cela me fit sourire tristement. Elle était plus que déterminée, j'avais l'impression d'être tout ce sur quoi elle pouvait compter. Et pourtant, je savais que je devrais partir un jour. Retrouver mon monde. J'espérai que je pourrais la laisser à Cyan, il la protégerait. Sans bouger de ma position, je murmurai :

– Et tu y resteras... Rien ne pourra t'éloigner de moi.

Je reculai mon visage pour voir le sien et me rendis compte qu'elle pleurait. Pas de joie, non. Elle était réellement triste. Les larmes coulaient le long de ses joues sans un bruit. Je voyais qu'elle essayait de se retenir mais ses yeux parlaient pour elle. La fillette me donnait l'impression qu'elle ne me croyait pas du tout. Avait-elle compris que j'allais partir ? Non, comment aurait-elle pu ? Personne dans ce monde n'était au courant pour moi... À part peut-être Carabaffe. S'il avait entendu ma conversation avec M. Trock au Bourg Palette, il connaissait mes intentions originales quand à ce jeu. En aurait-il parlé à Safran ? Comment le prouver ? La fillette se rendit alors compte qu'elle pleurait et s'essuya rapidement bien que la source de ses larmes continuait d'émettre sans son accord. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire. J'avais envie de la serrer dans mes bras pour la consoler mais si j'étais la raison de ses pleurs, elle ne souhaitait sans doute pas cela... Oh, et puis, au diable la réflexion. Je pris Safran dans mes bras sans un mot et la serrai. Elle m'entoura de ses bras et posa sa tête contre moi.

– Hé, vous deux, nous cria Kate. C'est pas un hôtel ici !

– Si, c'en est un ! répondis-je alors que Safran se dégageait de moi d'un bond.

– Pas faux... dit-elle dans un sourire avant de voir le visage de Safran. Mais, merde, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

J'étais trop occupé à me poser la même question pour corriger le vocabulaire de l'infirmière. Sa cousine s'en chargea pour moi alors que Cyan s'approcha de nous pour prendre des nouvelles. Je secouai la tête quand il me regarda et il se tourna vers Safran :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Safran ? souffla-il doucement comme si un son trop fort pouvait la briser.

La petite blonde essuya à nouveau ses larmes et afficha un beau mais faux sourire.

– Ce n'est rien d'important, nous annonça-elle avant de répéter moins fort. Vraiment rien...

Elle ne voulait vraiment rien nous dire. Mais ça semblait beaucoup plus important qu'elle ne voulait nous le laisser croire. Je posai mes mains sur ses épaules et dis :

– On ne pourra pas t'aider si tu ne nous dis rien, Safran ! Dis-nous juste ce qui ne va pas !

Elle repoussa mes deux mains rapidement en criant :

– Lâche-moi !

Elle me regarda furieuse avant de se rendre compte de son geste. Elle ouvrit la bouche, l'air désolée, puis tourna la tête vers le côté en la refermant. Elle m'en voulait vraiment. Je ne comprenais plus rien. Je l'enlaçai quelques secondes plus tôt et elle ne voulait même plus que je la touche ? Pourquoi un tel revirement ? Avait-elle vraiment découvert mon secret ? Je fis un pas en avant pour m'excuser mais Cyan me retint :

– Arrête mec, laisse-la un peu seule pour l'instant. Ne la force pas.

– Mais je...

– Non, me coupa-il sans m'écouter. Crois-moi, ça vaut mieux.

Je relâchai la pression inutile que j'avais mise dans mes bras lorsqu'il m'avait attrapé tout en expirant lentement. Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas m'en parler ? Avait-elle peur que je me fâche ? C'était justement de la colère qui montait en moi à cause de son mutisme. Cyan avait raison, je ferais mieux de me calmer d'abord.

– Très bien, conclus-je enfin en allant m'asseoir à une table du Centre d'un pas lourd et rapide. J'attendrais qu'elle daigne nous parler d'elle-même.

Je regrettai immédiatement ces mots lorsque j'attendis Safran hoqueter mais hors de question de m'excuser. J'évitai de regarder quiconque et regardai la table avec intensité.

– Désolé Safran, s'excusa alors Cyan à ma place. Red est juste très inquiet pour toi... Et moi aussi. Mais tu n'es pas obligée de nous en parler.

Je jetai un regard discret pour voir sa réaction. Qui fut justement de me regarder. Je détournai vite le regard.

– Kate, s'exprima alors la plus âgée des Joëlle. Tu devrais l'emmener dans la chambre derrière. Qu'elle puisse se calmer dans le silence.

Je compris qu'elle pleurait à nouveau. Je serrai les poings en pensant que c'était peut-être ma faute. Je n'avais pas le choix. Lorsque j'entendis la porte se fermer, je me levai également et fis sortir Carabaffe de sa Pokéball.

– Cara ?

– J'ai juste besoin de parler avec toi. Viens avec moi.

– Carabaffe !

– Oui, je sais que je ne comprends pas tout tes mots, compris-je à l'intonation de sa voix. Tu n'auras qu'à répondre par 'oui' ou par 'non'...

Il hocha la tête. Je me dirigeai vers un couloir plus loin pour être sûr d'être totalement seul avec lui.

– Laisse le seul également, demanda Anna à Cyan. Les disputes de couples, ça passe toujours vite.

Je soupirai en avançant. Si j'avais raison, ce n'était pas une simple 'dispute de couple' comme elle disait... Mais, au moins, j'étais sûr que personne ne me suivrait. J'allais jusqu'au bout du couloir au rez-de-chaussée. J'avais déjà parcouru un chemin identique dans le Centre Pokémon de Jadielle lorsque celui-ci était englouti par les flammes. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de tout voir comme ces petites salles circulaires qui servaient sans doute de point de repos lorsque les tables du hall n'étaient plus disponibles. Je m'arrêtai à la seconde, la première étant utilisé par une adolescente aux cheveux roux qui parlait à un Mystherbe.

– Carabaffe ? s'enquit alors mon premier Pokémon.

J'expirai à nouveau de l'air, de façon plus forte cette fois, comme pour me vider et parlai alors :

– Tu es mon premier Pokémon... Tu sais sûrement des choses que les autres ne savent pas...

Il pencha sa tête sur le côté sans comprendre, je m'étais mal exprimé.

– C'est à propos de Safran... Est-ce que tu lui aurais dit... quelque chose sur moi pour la mettre dans cet état ?

– Baffe ? s'étonna-il d'abord avant d'annoncer. Cara, cara. Carabaffe.

– Haha, désolé, ce n'était pas une question à laquelle tu pouvais répondre précisément. Je n'ai rien compris.

Je soupirai encore en regardant mes genoux puis recommençai :

– Je vais être plus précis. Sais-tu pourquoi Safran se sent si mal ces derniers temps ?

Il baissa la tête, apparemment gêné. Et pour que Carabaffe soit gêné, il en fallait beaucoup. Je voulus lui ordonner de me répondre mais je repensai au système d'électrocution de la Pokéball et je me refusai de l'appliquer, encore moins à un Pokémon aquatique...

– Caaa, répondit-il d'une petite voix en hochant la tête.

– C'est à cause de moi ?

Il hésitait à me répondre. Carabaffe plaça sa patte droite à l'arrière de son crâne et le caressa. Il finit par réitérer son geste précédent. Je le savais. Le contraire était impossible. Elle connaissait donc mon secret.

– Depuis quand le sais-tu ?

– Cara, cara, répondit-il en me lançant un regard blasé que je compris immédiatement.

– Oui, c'est vrai. Je ne peux pas te comprendre... Et j'aurais du mal à faire traduire Safran sans qu'elle ne le sache.

Cette dernière phrase le fit rire. Je lui souris en lui caressant le crâne.

– Merci Carabaffe. Mais évitons de lui en parler maintenant. Retournons voir Cyan et Anna pour voir si les choses se sont calmées.

Il secoua la tête et pointa sa Pokéball de la patte en s'exclamant. Je le fis alors rentrer dans celle-ci à sa demande. J'imaginai qu'il se sentait coupable vis à vis de Safran et qu'il préférait éviter de la croiser pour l'instant. Sur le chemin vers le hall, la dresseuse rousse s'arrêta de parler à son Mystherbe et me fixa en attendant que je parte. Je ne pus me retenir de lui dire :

– Tu n'as pas à avoir honte de parler à ton Pokémon. Je sors moi-même d'une conversation avec mon Carabaffe.

– Vraiment ? me répondit-elle, sincèrement étonnée. Mes amies trouvent que c'est bizarre pourtant.

Je souris et me dirigeai vers elle. Pourquoi allai-je lui parler ainsi ? Je pensai que c'était pour éviter d'affronter Safran trop tôt aussi. Mais je n'avais pas de Pokéball dans laquelle me cacher en attendant. Je m'assis à sa table tout en disant :

– Il te comprend parfaitement et il te répond. Et puis, il n'irait jamais dévoiler tes secrets à tes amies, conclus-je dans un clin d'œil.

Enfin, sauf si elles parlaient aussi le Pokémon, mais si elles trouvaient ça bizarre, j'imaginais qu'elles en étaient incapables. La jeune fille enroula machinalement ses longs cheveux autour de son doigt tout en riant :

– Oui, c'est vrai. Mon Mystherbe connaît mes plus sombres secrets. C'est cool de ne pas être la seule.

Elle se tut un instant et plongea de beaux yeux verts-marrons dans les miens. Elle s'informa alors :

– Tu fais la collecte des Badges ou tu es juste en visite ?

– Les Badges. Et toi ?

– Ha, j'en étais sûre ! Pour ma part, je ne sais pas vraiment pas quoi répondre. Mes priorités sont en conflits à ce sujet. Le centre commercial ou l'Arène d'Érika ?

Elle posa deux doigts près de sa bouche en terminant cette phrase sans perdre une seconde son air amusé. Je croisai mes mains que je portais vers mon visage, coudes sur la table.

– J'ai préféré choisir le centre commercial personnellement, l'informai-je.

– Ah ! Cool, on aura qu'à y aller ensemble ! proposa-elle d'un sourire radieux.

– Je suis sûr que tu préférerais y aller avec tes amies.

Elle avança son visage au dessus de la table et souffla :

– Tu n'as aucune idée de quoi j'ai envie.

J'avalai ma salive d'un coup avec difficulté, faisant ainsi pétiller ses yeux d'excitation. Un petit cri résonna derrière moi. Je me retournai immédiatement mais tout ce que je vis fus une queue de cheval blonde disparaître derrière le mur. Je me tournai à nouveau vers la rousse.

– Tu l'as vu ?

– Une gamine de ton âge ? Habillée en jaune, blonde avec une queue de cheval ?

Je dus faire une tête adaptée au juron que j'étais en train de penser car elle me demanda :

– Ta copine ?

– Je le crains, lui répondis-je en me levant pour la rejoindre.

– Merde... Désolée, je vais venir dissiper le malentendu.

– Non, c'est bon. C'est pas grave. Merci pour la conversation.

– Je m'appelle Karen au fait. Et lui, c'est Mist, dit-elle en présentant la boule d'herbes qui n'avait pas placé un son et n'avait pas bougé depuis.

– Enchanté. Moi, c'est Red. À la prochaine peut-être.

Puis, je me mis à courir en direction du hall. Cyan croisa ma route avant que je n'y arrive. Il paniquait totalement :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Safran s'était enfin décidée à te présenter ses excuses puis elle est revenue en trombe s'enfermer dans la chambre en pleurant bruyamment.

J'eus un rire gêné et il dit quand j'allai répondre :

– C'est qui elle ?

Je fis demi-tour pour me retrouver face à la dresseuse aux longs cheveux roux qui attendait derrière moi, son Mystherbe dans les bras. Je l'engueulai :

– Je t'avais dit de ne pas me suivre...

– C'est de ma faute si tu es dans cette situation, se justifia-elle. Je ne fuirai pas mes responsabilités.

Je soupirai. Elle était déterminée mais j'avais peur du comportement de Safran lorsqu'elle la verrait. Je me rappelai encore du regard qu'avait reçue la dresseuse aux Mélofée sur la Route 8 et j'espérai vraiment que Safran ne tournerait pas yandere. Cyan ne comprenait plus du tout la situation, je lui expliquai donc :

– On s'est croisé, on a fini par discuter et Safran a dû s'imaginer des choses en nous voyant...

– Tu la trompais ? s'écria-il, apparemment déçu.

– Pour quelle raison voudrais-je tromper une fille comme Safran ?

– À cause de votre récente dispute peut-être...

Je me tus, il prit ça pour un aveu.

– Je plaisantais... Mais c'était vraiment ça ?

– Non, mais c'est ce que Safran a dû se dire...

Karen s'exprima alors :

– Je suis arrivée pendant une dispute en plus...

– Je suis celui qui t'a adressé la parole en premier lieu, tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Bon, allons voir Safran alors.

Ils hochèrent la tête dans une réponse affirmative et me suivirent dans le hall. Kate était sans doute dans la chambre en train d'essayer de consoler Safran car seule Anna était à l'extérieur.

– Que s'est-il... commença celle-ci.

– Un simple malentendu, la coupai-je. Safran est à l'intérieur ?

– Karen ? s'étonna alors l'infirmière en voyant la rousse derrière moi.

– La cause du malentendu, justifia-elle, gênée.

Anna soupira comme si elle avait immédiatement compris la situation. Ce qui était sans doute le cas. Elle nous fit signe de rentrer mais la porte s'ouvrit avant. La cousine Joëlle sortit de la chambre en disant :

– Elle est inconsolable, la gamine. Elle refuse même de me dire le problème.

Nous pénétrâmes dans la pièce pendant qu'Anna et Cyan entamaient les explications.

Safran pleurait bruyamment sur le lit jusqu'à notre entrée dans la pièce. Une fois que nous eûmes refermé la porte derrière nous, elle se tourna vers nous pour apercevoir que nous n'étions pas l'infirmière Joëlle. Son regard changea du tout au tout. Ces yeux meurtriers qui coulaient encore, je n'aurais jamais cru qu'ils seraient dirigés vers moi un jour, je n'avais jamais voulu ça. Je commençai à parler mais la panique me fit parler trop brutalement :

– Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans 'rien ne pourra t'éloigner de moi' exactement ?

Elle se leva du lit. Même si elle était plus petite que moi, je m'aplatis totalement devant elle. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant.

– Comment peux-tu dire ça alors que tu viens de l'embrasser ? répondit-elle d'une voix autant imbibée de colère que de tristesse.

Quoi ? Le malentendu est plus gros que ce que je ne le pensais. Karen me défendit immédiatement :

– Attends... Safran... On ne s'est pas embrassé, et on n'en avait pas l'intention !

Le regard vert de la blonde passa de mon visage déformé par la surprise à celui de la rousse. Elle hésitait à présent. Je remarquai que sa main pendait vers la Pokéball de Flamme. Comptait-elle réellement nous attaquer ? Je fis un petit pas vers elle et elle cria :

– Ne t'approche pas !

Son intonation était beaucoup plus proche de la Safran que je connaissais que lors de sa phrase précédente. Je m'arrêtai tout de même pour finalement expliquer :

– Tu es la seule qui compte pour moi. Il n'y a rien eu entre Ka... cette fille et moi.

J'avais évité de prononcer son prénom pour que Safran ne croit pas que nous étions proches pour une quelconque raison. La fillette sembla se calmer. Elle se tourna finalement vers Mist et lui demanda :

– C'est vrai ?

– Stherbe ! annonça joyeusement la plante vivante.

– Comment ça son 'mode drague' ? me lança-t-elle.

– Hein ? couina la rousse qui s'apprêtait à répondre à la place de son Mystherbe.

Je haussai les épaules sans comprendre. Ce devait être un terme spécifique qu'utilisait Karen avec ses Pokémon. En tout cas, cette dernière avait l'air de savoir de quoi Safran parlait. L'exclamation de l'adolescente attira le regard de Safran. Mais cela m'énervait. Utiliser un Pokémon pour connaître les secrets de son dresseur. C'était la même technique qu'elle avait utilisé avec Carabaffe.

– Arrête ça ! commençai-je pour être sûr d'attirer son attention. Arrête d'utiliser les Pokémon comme ça !

– Les Pokémon ne mentent pas souvent contrairement aux hommes... se justifia-elle.

– Ce n'est pas une question de vérité, mais de confiance ! Si tu veux savoir quelque chose, demande directement à la personne concernée.

– Pourtant, ce Pokémon raconte une version différente, qui s'accorde parfaitement avec ce que j'ai vu...

Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne saisissait pas que Carabaffe m'avait parlé, sans doute parce qu'elle était trop concentrée sur la situation actuelle. Ce fut Karen qui s'avança devant Safran et qui conclut :

– D'accord. Je l'ai un peu dragué comme l'a dit Mist, je lui ai même proposé de faire du shopping avec moi. Mais il a refusé. On ne s'est vraiment pas embrassés par contre. Donc, maintenant, si tu veux me frapper, fais-le, mais je suis la responsable.

Comme quoi les personnes honnêtes existaient toujours. C'était incroyable à quel point cette gamine se sentait concernée par les événements. Mais qu'une fille se fasse frapper devant mes yeux par ma faute et surtout par Safran, c'était inconcevable. Je fis un pas en avant pour défendre Karen mais la gifle de Safran fut plus rapide que mes paroles. Karen dégagea ensuite les cheveux de son visage et demanda après avoir fixer Safran :

– Tu ne te sens pas mieux ? C'est normal. Comment veux-tu que la violence règle tes problèmes ? Réconcilie-toi avec ton petit-ami plutôt. C'est là que les choses changeront.

Et on me disait que je ne parlais pas comme quelqu'un de mon âge ? Cette gamine ne paraissait pas quinze ans et semblait déjà plus mature que moi. Quel énorme coup dans ma fierté.

Elle fit demi-tour et vint me dire :

– On se revoit plus tard. C'est à toi de régler ça maintenant.

Je prononçai un remerciement inaudible qu'elle entendit. Elle quitta la pièce dans un sourire, sa joue gauche était douloureusement rouge. Safran ne s'était pas retenue. Dès que Karen eut quitté la pièce, Safran tomba sur les genoux et pleura. Cette fois-ci, j'allai vers elle sans hésiter. Elle ne riposta pas quand je l'enlaçai et s'excusa en boucle lorsque ses sanglots le lui permettaient. Un peu plus tard, elle s'expliqua :

– Je ne veux plus qu'on me laisse seule. Si tu pars, je n'aurais nulle part où aller. Et je sais que tu vas partir. Je ne veux pas.

Enfin, elle l'avouait. Elle savait que j'allai quitter ce monde lorsque j'aurais fini ma quête ici. Il fallait pourtant que je la console, mais plus rien ne servait de lui mentir.

– C'est vrai Safran... Je ne pourrais sans doute pas veiller sur toi pour toujours, je l'admets. Mais, pour l'instant, je n'ai aucune intention de te quitter. Et rien ne changera cela.

Elle renifla bruyamment et tenta de se relever. Mais ses petites jambes ne la soutenaient plus et je la rattrapai de justesse, avant de la faire tomber sur le lit de force. Elle restait trop lourde pour ce corps d'enfant. Je m'assis près de la fillette, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre pour elle. Elle s'endormit finalement bien que l'après-midi était encore loin de s'achever. Elle était encore trop jeune pour avoir à gérer tant d'émotions, elle se forçait à se comporter comme une adulte en prenant sans doute les habitants de Jadielle comme exemple. J'imaginai difficilement qu'ils lui montraient des émotions positives au vu de leur haine irrationnelle pour cette enfant.

La porte s'ouvrit doucement et Cyan passa sa tête à l'intérieur de la chambre. Je me levai sans bruit pour rejoindre la sortie. Une fois dans le hall, il demanda :

– Alors ?

Je regardai autour. Tout le monde était resté pour attendre des nouvelles. Cyan, Kate, Anna et même Karen. Je m'excusai auprès de cette dernière :

– Désolé qu'elle t'ait frappé. Et merci beaucoup du coup de main.

– T'as géré ? me lança-t-elle simplement.

– Je pense... Elle est en train de dormir maintenant.

Un murmure de soulagement parcourut le hall sous l'œil interrogatif d'un dresseur brun que je venais de remarquer, assis à une table de la pièce avec ami qui nous tournait le dos.

– Bah, c'est pour ça que je veux pas de gosses, déclara finalement Kate en souriant.

– Surveille ta langue, la corrigea simplement sa cousine sans même la frapper. Tu es encore en service.

– On est toujours en service ! répliqua cette dernière.

– Raison de plus pour t'habituer à être poli.

– Ils en ont pas grand chose à faire de la politesse. Les dresseurs se moquent de savoir si on sait parler bien ou pas. Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est qu'on soigne leurs Pokémon et basta.

Cette fois-ci, le coup partit tout seul. Nullement accompagné de mots, le son de la friction entre la main d'Anna et le crâne de Kate était suffisamment audible pour que le message passe. Anna s'excusa ensuite auprès des deux jeunes hommes qui levèrent une main molle pour dire que ce n'était pas grave. Cyan éclata de rire puis lança un sourire à l'infirmière aînée qui le lui rendit. Il se tourna ensuite vers moi et me dit :

– Faudrait qu'on aille au centre commercial maintenant. On aura pas assez de Rations pour tout le monde.

– Tu avais dit qu'on pouvait encore tenir un jour... lui rappelai-je.

– J'avais pas pensé à ta Goupix en fait. Il nous en manquera une. Enfin, il faut faire le plein de toute façon, non ?

– Oui, lui accordai-je. Mais pour Safran ?

Ce fut l'infirmière Joëlle aux épis sur la tête qui me répondit :

– On s'occupera de la gamine. Vous pouvez y aller.

– Si vous allez au centre commercial, je peux venir avec vous ? proposa Karen. Ça vous évitera d'avoir à la chercher et je pourrais acheter mes trucs directement.

J'hésitai sur le coup. Si Safran se réveillait et apprenait que j'étais avec Karen, tout allait peut-être recommencer. Mais son argument était valable, nous n'avions aucune idée de l'emplacement du centre commercial, ni de quoique ce soit d'autre dans cette ville excepté le Centre Pokémon. Son aide serait précieuse et sa compagnie agréable. Cyan accepta à ma place et nous sortîmes du Centre Pokémon pour nous ravitailler. Laisser Safran dans cet état me faisait mal au cœur mais les infirmières Joëlle sauraient s'en occuper. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc tous les trois vers le plus grand magasin du Kanto.

* * *

_Ah, enfin sortis du Centre Pokémon. Bon maintenant... Quoi ? Le chapitre est fini ?_

_Bon, désolé, il semblerait que Red, Safran et Cyan soient accro au Centres Pokémon._

_Safran s'étant un peu trop défoulée dans ce chapitre, elle n'apparaîtra pratiquement pas dans le suivant. Encore désolé !_

_Kate : Pourquoi tu t'excuses alors que ce sont tes persos qui font n'importe quoi ?_

_ Anna (frappant Kate avec force) : Kate, sois polie envers l'auteur !_

_ Hé ! N'infiltrez pas les notes d'auteurs !_


	30. Céladopole

Céladopole était une plus grande ville que je ne le pensais. Les rues pourtant si larges me semblaient trop petites avec tout ce monde qui y circulait. Nous marchâmes donc lentement pour éviter de se perdre de vue. Notre guide, toujours avec son Mystherbe dans les mains, semblait commencer à s'impatienter. Le nombre de soupirs que poussait Cyan par minute prouvait que c'était aussi son cas. Pour ma part, je n'avais qu'une seule personne en tête. Safran. Elle avait découvert la vérité sur moi et je l'avais énormément faite souffrir. Je le continuerais sans doute si je ne trouvais pas une solution à ce problème. Après quelques pas où je regardais le sol en y réfléchissant, Karen m'annonça :

– Le plus dur est passé maintenant, ne t'inquiète pas autant. Assure-toi juste de lui ramener un beau cadeau du centre commercial.

– Je ne pense pas que ça suffira...

Un simple cadeau ne pourrait pas effacer toute cette tristesse, tout ces pleurs, ni toute cette haine qu'avait ressenti la fillette lors de notre conflit.

– Aie un peu plus confiance ! Je t'assure qu'elle sera aux anges !

Je m'apprêtai à lui répondre qu'elle avait peut-être raison quand Cyan s'exclama :

– On dirait qu'il se passe quelque chose là-bas.

Et, en effet, en regardant plus loin, on pouvait apercevoir qu'un attroupement de personnes semblait s'exalter devant quelque chose qui nous était invisible. Cyan n'attendit pas notre accord pour s'avancer et Mist nous couinait énergiquement de le suivre, ce que nous fîmes aussitôt. Une fois sur place, nous n'étions pas plus avancés. La masse compacte que composait la foule nous était infranchissable. Personne ne faisait attention à nous et essayait juste de voir plus loin car de cet endroit, même les adultes ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait de l'autre côté. Dans un petit râlement, Karen prit une de ses Pokéballs et fit sortir un Herbizarre. Ce dernier commença à sortir ses lianes afin de la soulever.

– Pas ça... ne souffla pas assez doucement la dresseuse en repoussant une liane qui se glissait sous sa robe.

Je tournai la tête en ignorant cette remarque tandis que l'Herbizarre soulevait enfin la dresseuse, utilisant judicieusement les lianes pour camoufler les sous-vêtements de la jeune fille au public du dessous. Il devait avoir l'habitude de ce genre de situation, pensai-je en essayant de me convaincre d'oublier une autre habitude qu'ils devaient avoir. Mais, utiliser nos Pokémon pour gagner de la hauteur était une bonne idée. Cyan ne pouvait pas voler bien haut avec son Évoli, je libérai donc Dardargnan et Kenny pour nous porter et voir enfin ce qu'il se passait.

Devant nous se trouvait une grande scène sur laquelle un dresseur donnait son Pokémon en spectacle. Une gigantesque banderole de la longueur de la scène stipulait 'Depuis que j'ai acheté une Pierre Eau au centre commercial de Céladopole, mon Tetarte est devenu bien plus fort'. Le Tartard sur la scène utilisait son Laser Glace pour créer des loopings et surfait à l'intérieur dans une grâce et une vitesse extraordinaire tout en brisant en petits flocons la glace qu'il traversait de ses poings rendant la scène encore plus enchanteresse. Je restai émerveillé devant ce spectacle le comparant irrémédiablement à nos propres campagnes de publicité. En voyant ceci, j'avais vraiment l'impression qu'il allait y avoir la queue au troisième étage du centre commercial. Je redescendis le premier et récupérai Kenny. Karen me suivit immédiatement et Dardargnan descendit sans l'accord de celui qu'il portait. L'adolescent voulait sans doute observer les acrobaties plus longtemps. Lorsque ses pieds touchèrent le sol, je rappelai Dardargnan et il annonça :

– Il faut justement que j'en achète un pour Fat.

– Et moi pour Mist, enchérit Karen.

– Et moi pour la Goupix, surenchéris-je.

Ainsi que pour l'Évoli que j'étais sensé avoir dans cette ville. Il allait falloir que je trouve une excuse pour aller au Manoir Céladon par la porte arrière d'ailleurs...

– Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit quel est son nom au fait, m'informa Cyan.

Pour une raison, je n'y avais pas pensé. J'y réfléchirais plus tard, quand je devrais la sortir.

– On verra ça ce soir, répondis-je en souriant.

Nous continuâmes notre avancée dans la ville jusqu'à passer devant un immeuble bien différent des autres. Manoir Céladon était écrit en lettres d'or à l'entrée. Je m'arrêtai un instant sous les regards surpris des deux autres et demandai :

– C'est quoi ?

Cyan ne sut pas me répondre mais Karen semblait en savoir beaucoup plus sur Céladopole. Elle expliqua alors :

– Le Manoir Céladon est le meilleur Hôtel du Kanto. Il paraît que presque tout le personnel est composé de Pokémon et que les services qu'ils prodiguent sont exceptionnels.

J'avais compris chacun de ces mots mais une seule chose me chiffonnait. Rentrer par la porte arrière d'un hôtel prisé était sans doute illégal. Comment étais-je sensé supposer récupérer mon Évoli ? Enfin, au moins, je savais où était l'endroit, et il n'était pas très bien caché.

– Tu y es déjà allé ? demanda alors Cyan à la jeune fille.

– Ça va pas non ? Tu sais pas combien ça coûte ?

Il secoua simplement la tête mais il n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Le ton de Karen prouvait clairement que seuls les gens plus que riches pouvaient s'y payer une nuit.

– Après, on peut visiter l'endroit gratuitement mais bon, ils vous regardent tous bizarrement si vous n'êtes pas du même monde...

Ces mots me firent sursauter, puis je compris le sens exact de la phrase. Je me sentis tout à coup si stupide... Enfin, je reviendrais sans doute après avoir affronté la Team Rocket. Hors de question d'infliger cette bataille à un nouveau venu qui n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de faire ses preuves.

– On viendra quand même y jeter un œil plus tard, annonçai-je. Si on trouve le temps.

Cyan sourit en regardant l'enseigne. Il avait l'air d'accord avec moi. Karen soupira et nous dit que le centre commercial n'était plus bien loin.

Des cris d'horreur survinrent plus loin. Un nouvel attroupement, tout de même plus faible que face au numéro du Tartard, et des gens qui fuyaient quelque chose, une scène qui n'avait rien de joyeuse s'annonçait à nous. Pourtant, nous avancions rapidement pour voir le cœur du problème. Enfin, je suivais Cyan et Karen qui fonçaient vers l'attroupement. Quels touche-à-tout ceux-là...

Une fumée mauve s'extirpait d'une place où les gens se faisaient de moins en moins nombreux. Une seule personne restait présente et n'avait pas l'air en grande forme. L'enfant était évanoui à côté d'un Smogo qui crachait continuellement du gaz sous la panique. L'Herbizarre de Karen se lança à la rescousse du gamin. Je ne l'empêchai pas, l'organisme d'un Herbizarre pouvant très bien supporter le poison. Le Smogo se plaça entre les deux et semblait vouloir défendre le petit garçon. Je crus bon d'envoyer Dardargnan à la rescousse pour que le Pokémon plante puisse sortir plus rapidement l'enfant du nuage toxique. Le Pokémon violet tomba rapidement sous les coups de la guêpe et Cyan vida le contenu d'un Antidote sur le gamin lorsqu'il arriva en zone sûre. Il portait une uniquement Pokéball vide à la ceinture, nous nous dîmes donc que le Smogo appartenait au dresseur. Et en effet, nous pûmes récupérer le Pokémon Poison sans avoir besoin de jeter la balle. Une lumière rouge relia simplement les deux lorsque Karen tenta l'expérience. Elle remit ensuite la Pokéball à la ceinture de l'enfant et en donna une autre à son Herbizarre avant de lui ordonner :

– Emmène-le au Centre Pokémon. Puis donne ta Pokéball à l'infirmière Joëlle. La bonne, hein ?

– Zarre ! déclara son Pokémon avant de partir un gamin dans une liane, une Pokéball dans l'autre.

– On risque pas de le prendre pour un Pokémon sauvage qui enlève un humain ? m'inquiétai-je.

– Il tient sa Pokéball en évidence pour montrer qu'il est domestique. Sinon, il courra jusqu'au Centre où les infirmières dissiperont tous malentendus...

J'avais l'impression que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle avait recours à cette technique au vu de la manière dont elle disait cela. Cela nous permettait d'aller directement au centre commercial sans faire de détour. Mais le nuage toxique était toujours présent sur la place et pouvait rester un danger. La ville était-elle équipée pour ce genre de cas ? Karen ne s'interrogea pas là-dessus, elle posa Mist sur le sol et dit :

– Aspire-en le plus possible, s'il te plaît Mist. Il leur en restera moins à dégager...

Et, dans un long 'Mys', le Pokémon récupéra le gaz violet entre ses herbes tel un aspirateur. Lorsqu'il en ingéra la totalité, il couina un grand 'Stherbe !' et tomba sur le dos. Je jetai un regard inquiet à sa dresseuse qui me rassura :

– Non, il va bien. Il adore ça en fait. Il a juste le ventre plein.

Elle alla jusqu'à lui et le félicita :

– Tu t'améliores ! Viens te reposer, tu l'as mérité.

Mist rentra alors dans sa Pokéball en prononçant une dernière fois son nom. Cette fille était incroyable. La personnification même de l'expression 'vite fait, bien fait'. Soudainement, des applaudissements survinrent. Nous nous retournâmes et vîmes que nous avions des spectateurs, ce qui me mit immédiatement mal à l'aise. Karen courut alors énergiquement vers nous :

– Voilà, désolée pour ce contre-temps. On peut y aller.

Elle ignorait totalement les personnes en train d'applaudir et de siffler, nous prit une main chacun et nous tira jusqu'à devant le centre commercial. Les acclamations avaient enfin stoppés et Karen nous lâcha la main et s'expliqua en reprenant son souffle :

– Haha, je panique toujours quand des gens m'applaudissent ou me remercient...

Je n'aurais pas décrit ce sentiment comme de la panique, pourtant.

– Parce que ça t'arrive souvent ? s'étonna Cyan.

– Il y a toujours des gens qui ont besoin d'aide quelque part. Et j'ai un don pour tomber sur les pires cas.

Cyan se mit à rire, je me contentai de sourire. En effet, nous avions plus l'impression d'être des aimants à ennuis que Karen. Enfin, peut-être que c'était le cas de tout le monde. Le simple fait de vivre dans ce monde était bien plus dangereux que ce que je ne le pensais au départ...

Le centre commercial était immense. Un fois à l'intérieur je remarquai quelques différence avec celui du jeu. Le hall était devenu un bel endroit fleuri jusqu'aux guichets de renseignement. De nombreux escaliers étaient implantés au sein même de la salle et les étages étaient tous visibles, vu d'en bas, par un grand carré de vide au centre de la pièce où une fontaine à l'effigie d'un Hypotrempe était implantée au rez-de-chaussée.

– Plutôt grand... m'inquiétai-je...

– Bah, répondit la rousse. Au final, c'est plus où moins les mêmes articles comme il n'y a que deux fournisseurs. Les différents magasins servent surtout à faire en sorte qu'on ne se presse pas tous dedans... Ce que l'on fait quand même je dois dire.

– Tu es déjà venue ?

– Bien sûr ! Je suis de Safrania, je venais souvent avant...

Son regard devint triste et elle soupira, avant de se reprendre pour me sourire.

– Enfin, je connais bien l'endroit ! Si on se sépare, on se retrouve devant cette fontaine.

J'hésitai à lui demander ce qui n'allait pas. J'échangeai un regard avec Cyan qui me fit comprendre que c'était aussi son cas. Finalement, nous décidâmes rapidement de ne rien en faire et répondîmes positivement à la dernière phrase de Karen qui nous guida alors vers les premiers escaliers avant de nous en faire une description rapide :

– Bon, de tout ce côté, ce sont les objets pour les dresseurs. Potions, CT, tout ça. En face, c'est tout ce qui est outils, meubles et nourriture.

Oui, pas trop compliqué. Nous rentrâmes dans le magasin le plus proche pour refaire le plein de Potions. Ressemblant étrangement à un Pokéshop plus petit et moins fourni, je n'eus pas trop de mal à me repérer. Je pris un plein de Potions et allai devant la caisse où une femme criait sur le vendeur :

– Comment ça 'plus de Rappels' ? Ça fait des semaines que vous n'avez plus de Rappels ?

Rappels ? Ils existaient aussi dans le jeu bien sûr. Je souriais en me disant qu'il y avait peut-être un espoir pour Flouz et Paras après tout. Mais je trouvais ça trop simple, il devait y avoir quelque chose derrière. Le vendeur essaya de se débarrasser de la femme en nous utilisant comme excuse :

– Et c'est toujours pour la même raison Madame. Repassez un autre jour, vous gênez les autres clients.

– Ce n'est pas grave ? dis-je en m'avançant. C'est quoi un Rappel ?

Cyan et Karen se pressèrent derrière moi pour écouter à leur tour.

– Un objet que je préférerais arrêter de vendre... se plaignit-il. Je trouve cela immoral.

J'étais surpris de cette réaction, mais j'essayai plutôt d'avoir l'air de ne pas comprendre de quoi il parlait. Peut-être était-il de ceux qui sont contre la résurrection parce que ça bafouait les principes de la vie.

– Si un Pokémon meurt au combat, un Rappel peut le réanimer pendant une heure afin qu'il puisse le terminer. Mais le Pokémon ne devient qu'un zombi uniquement capable de se battre. Il n'a ni le caractère, ni les souvenirs de son ancienne vie...

– Ouah, c'est vraiment autorisé ?

– Les gens riches sont capables d'acheter des tonnes de Rappels et les utiliser toutes les heures sur leur Pokémon pour les garder en vie, précisa-il en montrant bien qu'il n'aimait pas utiliser ces deux derniers mots. Les gens de la Sylphe voient le fric et le reste ne leur importe pas...

Je secouai la tête et dis :

– Vous avez le droit de parler d'eux comme ça ?

– Non, mais vous ne m'avez jamais entendu.

– C'est bien beau tout ça, mais j'en ai besoin quand même ! s'énerva la cliente mécontente.

– Madame, je vous répète que s'il est dans l'état dans lequel vous me l'avez décrit, même un Rappel ne pourra rien pour lui.

– Vous m'avez aussi dit que vous n'avez jamais essayé vous-même ! Je ne perdrais pas espoir !

Quelque chose restait louche dans cette histoire. Je demandai :

– Pourquoi vouloir le faire revivre si ce n'est plus lui ?

– Ces trucs peuvent soigner les blessures des Pokémon morts... Je ne veux pas laisser son corps dans cet état. Et plus j'attends, plus ça empire ! hurla-elle finalement à l'attention du vendeur.

– Les Rappels sont des médicaments qui ne font effet que si le corps est entier ou presque. Ça ne marcherait pas, même s'il n'était que coupé en deux... Je suis désolé Madame.

Elle commença alors à pleurer et partit du magasin en jurant qu'elle passerait le lendemain. Le vendeur soupira et me dévoila :

– Ça me déprime de ne rien pouvoir faire dans ces cas-là... Enfin, vous avez fait votre choix ? finit-il en reprenant un air professionnel mais sans le sourire hypocrite.

Je hochai silencieusement la tête et déposai mes marchandises pour qu'il les comptabilise. J'avais refais un gros stock de Potions et pris quelques Super Balls. Quand on sortit du magasin, Karen s'exclama en me regardant :

– Et dire qu'on me dit que je suis touche-à-tout !

Je soupirai à l'idée d'être comparé à ces deux sur ce niveau-là et me défendis :

– Je voulais juste des informations sur les Rappels... J'ai perdu deux Pokémon et j'avais cru voir une lueur d'espoir.

Son sourire se figea avant de s'éteindre. Elle s'excusa immédiatement d'une voix beaucoup plus faible. Cyan qui s'était un peu attardé dans le magasin en sortit et nous dit :

– Bon, on va en face donc ?

– Oui ! tentai-je de répondre avec énergie.

Je voulais à nouveau chasser ces souvenirs de ma tête. J'avais peut-être un espoir avec les Rappels Max mais ils étaient invendables dans le jeu donc je doutais qu'ils le soient ici... Même dans un monde virtuel, la mort restait un aller simple. Cela valait pour moi aussi.

Nous avions choisi le magasin suivant car c'était celui d'alimentation dans lequel il y avait le moins de monde. À mon grand bonheur, les Rations spéciales de Carmin sur Mer étaient également trouvables ici. Cyan comprenait parfaitement mon bonheur à leur découverte. Pas Karen.

– Vous bouffez de ça ? s'étonna-elle lorsqu'elle vit nos réactions.

Elle avait dans ses mains de la viande de Kangourex et des ailes de Rapasdepic d'après les étiquettes. Cyan la regardait mal à l'aise et demanda :

– Tu ne trouves pas bizarre de manger des Pokémon alors que tu combats avec eux tous les jours ?

Elle réfléchit quelques secondes et lança :

– Si j'arrêtais d'en manger, les Pokémon n'arrêteraient pas de mourir pour finir en sachets... Je n'ai donc aucune raison de me priver.

– Chacun ses opinions, dis-je rapidement pour couper la parole à Cyan qui s'apprêtait à s'énerver. Les gens ont le droit de penser différemment...

– Oui... concéda-il sans conviction.

Karen me sourit comme pour me remercier d'avoir stoppé ce conflit avant qu'il ait eu lieu et n'en rajouta pas. Elle acheta tout de même ce qu'elle voulait sans se soucier du regard boudeur de Cyan qui commençait juste à l'apprécier. Une fois dehors, je fis un signe de tête à Karen pour lui dire de nous attendre plus loin afin de pouvoir parler avec Cyan.

– Tu prends vraiment les règles de l'ARP au sérieux... déclarai-je.

– Mes parents... commença-il avant de se taire quelques secondes.

Je penchai ma tête sur le côté pour mieux me concentrer sur la conversation. Cyan n'avait pas parlé de ses parents depuis notre première rencontre. Ni de son passé en général.

– Ils étaient des membres de l'ARP. Ça faisait longtemps que l'on vivait sous ces règles, j'ai fini par y avoir foi...

Je m'en doutais un peu à vrai dire. Je m'apprêtais à répondre quelque chose quand je l'entendis pleurer. Qu'étais-je sensé faire à présent ? L'enlacer comme Safran au milieu d'un centre commercial n'allait pas arranger les choses... Je commençai par lui tapoter machinalement l'épaule et le guidai vers un des bancs en bois dont chaque étage était sans doute pourvu. Karen nous observait de loin, je réussis à lui faire un signe discret pour lui demander des mouchoirs, suite à quoi, elle s'engouffra dans un magasin à toute vitesse. Cyan était en train de s'excuser de ne pas pouvoir contenir ses larmes et je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre d'autre que le fait que c'était parfaitement normal. J'avais toujours du mal avec les personnes qui pleuraient, on avait toujours l'impression qu'elles se briseraient si on se trompait dans la formulation d'une phrase. À cause de ce doute, mon vocabulaire se retrouvait limité. Un grand nombre de gens passèrent devant nous sans nous jeter un regard ou, du moins, en évitant de peur de se faire entraîner dans une BA qui leur ferait perdre du temps. Mais je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir, j'étais pareil...

Karen revint enfin, armée de mouchoirs, lorsque je commençai à épuiser mon stock de répliques réconfortantes. Elle en tendit un à Cyan qui la remercia avant de l'utiliser. Lorsqu'il se calma un peu, l'adolescente nous dit :

– Ça change un peu nos projets. Il y a un autre endroit que je veux vous faire voir maintenant.

– Mm ? lâchai-je, surpris.

– Mon coin préféré du centre commercial, répondit-elle dans un clin d'œil. C'est toujours où je vais quand je déprime.

À la voir comme ça, j'avais du mal à la croire capable de déprimer. Mais nous acceptâmes sa proposition, autant par curiosité que par nécessité. Nous dûmes monter beaucoup d'étages par les escaliers car elle disait que l'on ne pouvait pas s'y rendre par un des ascenseurs. Si ma mémoire était bonne, le seul endroit dépourvu d'ascenseur était le cinquième étage, celui avec les distributeurs dans le jeu et également le plus haut étage du centre. Elle nous mena pourtant au quatrième étage avant de s'arrêter pour regarder autour d'elle. Je l'imitai et quelque chose dans cet étage me mit mal à l'aise. L'ambiance avait changé. Nous étions au sommet du carré de vide et un grand plafond comblait la presque totalité de l'endroit. Un unique escalier continuait plus haut. Les magasins ressemblait également à ceux d'en bas même si les articles qu'ils vendaient étaient différents. Ce qui m'intriguait le plus, c'était les clients... Tout les sourires joyeux et discussions avaient quasiment disparu. Ce n'était pas le silence pour autant, la plupart des clients se criaient dessus et s'arrachaient les produits comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. Un homme à l'intérieur du magasin devant lequel on était nous aperçut et courut vers nous pour nous crier :

– Vous êtes dresseurs ? Quittez cet étage ! N'écoutez pas ce que disent les vendeurs !

Il était totalement paniqué. Je remarquai que quatre Pokéballs pendaient à sa ceinture. Il était aussi dresseur ? Je me dis que c'était peut-être une bonne idée de l'écouter.

– Ils vendent quoi ? s'enquit Cyan.

– Ils disent que ça rend vos Pokémon plus puissants et que ça vaut le coup même si c'est super cher. Et effet, ils le deviennent vraiment.

– Dans ce cas, quel est le problème ? demandai-je sans voir où il voulait en venir.

– Ils en veulent toujours plus... Les Pokémon. Peu importe combien ils vous aiment avant, ils deviendront super agressifs si vous ne leur en donnez pas régulièrement. J'avais juste acheté une Protéine pour augmenter la force de mon Arcanin et maintenant, il menace de brûler la maison si je n'en reprends pas régulièrement. Mais putain, neuf mille huit cent pokédollars ! Je vais finir ruiné si je veux rester en vie.

– La Pokéball n'est-elle pas sensée vous protéger de ses attaques ? s'informa alors Cyan.

– Il se moque totalement d'être électrocuté. Si je ne lui fais pas boire sa Protéine une fois par semaine, il essayera de m'attaquer quoi qu'il en coûte.

– Mais de la drogue pour Pokémon ? m'exclamai-je. C'est vraiment légal ?

– Drogue ? firent les trois autres personnes présentes.

Quoi ? Pas de drogue dans le monde des Pokémon ? C'était déjà ça... Je leur concoctai donc un bref résumé :

– En gros, un produit qui rend accro et violent...

Un très bref résumé. Ils se regardèrent tous se demandant sans doute comment j'avais pu inventer un mot pareil puis l'homme répondit enfin à ma question :

– C'est produit par la Sylphe comme tout le reste. Donc, oui, c'est légal... Mais ne tombez pas dans le panneau, quoi qu'ils vous disent... Je pense que je vais devoir faire tuer mon Arcanin pour résoudre ce problème...

Génial... Je devais donc finir ce jeu sans Rappel et sans Accélérateurs ? Je soupirai bruyamment tandis que Karen remerciait le dresseur de nous avoir avertis. Celui-ci prit alors congé et la rousse me dit lorsque nous fûmes tous les trois seuls :

– Il faut encore prendre cet escalier. C'est à l'étage du dessus.

J'acquiesçai alors, enchanté de voir que cet étage n'était pas notre objectif au final. Nous montâmes alors à l'étage supérieur qui me surpris totalement. Un immense dôme en verre nous servait de plafond. Seule une grande terrasse plus loin en était dépourvue. L'endroit semblait être une sorte de café car l'espace était principalement occupé par des tables un peu partout. Les différents magasins étaient des stands communs tel des bars, des crêperies et même des glaceries. Des Pokémon travaillaient avec des humains pour nettoyer et débarrasser les tables qui se délivraient. Nous dûmes tourner quelques minutes pour trouver une table vide car ce devait être l'endroit le plus peuplé du centre commercial. Une fois que nous l'eûmes trouvé, Cyan et moi nous y installions tandis que Karen restait debout. Elle décida qu'il n'y avait pas mieux qu'une glace pour remonter le moral et décida d'aller nous en chercher. Nous nous relevâmes immédiatement pour l'accompagner mais elle dit qu'il fallait que quelqu'un reste pour ne pas perdre la table. On sentait l'habituée. Finalement, moi seul l'accompagnait, Cyan se dévouant à la pénible attente en solitaire. Avant de partir, la rousse lui demanda :

– Tu la veux à quoi ?

– Citron, répondit-il sans réfléchir.

– Ok, répondit-elle joyeusement en lui envoyant un sourire charmeur.

Elle partit ensuite en courant vers une glacerie qui n'était pas des plus proches et je tâchai de la suivre. Elle devait également en avoir une où elle allait à chaque fois. Nous arrivâmes alors à destination. Après une attente que je jugeai longue, notre tour vint enfin. J'en pris une goût fraise et Karen partit avec une vanille. J'étais un peu déçu qu'il n'y avait aucun goût inédit à ce monde mais bon. Sur le chemin du retour, un bruit perçant atteint mes oreilles :

– Grand frère ! J'ai soif !

Je jetai un œil à la gamine qui pleurait bruyamment pendant que son frère l'ignorait totalement et parlait avec ses amis. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas d'apprendre que ses parents l'avaient forcés à prendre sa petite sœur au centre alors qu'il avait prévu totalement autre chose. Une simple querelle familiale, une caprice de la part de cette petite fille brune aux cheveux courts. C'était sans doute comme ça que les gens voyaient cette scène. Pas moi. Je compris immédiatement le sens caché de tout cela. Et je ne pouvais pas laisser passer une telle chance.

– Désolé, dis-je rapidement à Karen. J'ai quelque chose à faire. Je vous rejoins plus tard.

Et je partis sans attendre sa réponse mais je pouvais être sûr qu'elle était surprise. J'avançai au milieu de la salle et jetai un œil autour de moi. Ce que je cherchais ? Des distributeurs de boissons, bien sûr. J'en trouvai un rapidement près d'un pâtissier et pris une bouteille d'eau. À présent, je devais retrouver la fillette. Ses vêtements verts pâles devaient la rendre facilement repérables même dans cette foule mais je ne la retrouvais que grâce à ses incessants hurlements. Son frère était parti un peu plus loin et la gamine avait beaucoup de mal à attirer son attention. Les autres personnes la regardaient comme si elle n'était qu'une nuisance et priaient sans doute secrètement pour qu'elle se taise enfin. J'allai répondre à leur prière. Je m'avançai vers elle avec un grand sourire tout en espérant ne pas avoir mal interpréter la situation et lui tendis la bouteille :

– Prends-là, lui dis-je en calmant ses pleurs en lui caressant la tête de l'autre main.

Elle se mit à rougir, puis regarda le sol en se piétinant les pieds sans savoir quoi répondre. Puis elle ouvrit son petit sac rapidement et en sortit un CD qu'elle me tendit.

– T-tiens ! C'est pour toi !

Je pris le CD dans mes mains en contenant un sourire et le regardai d'un air faussement surpris.

– C'est quoi ?

– C'est une CT, répondit-elle fière de le savoir. Avec cette attaque, on peut geler plein de choses. Mon papa, il est glacier alors, il en a plein. Celle-là est pour toi.

Je la remerciai en caressant à nouveau le sommet de son crâne tandis qu'elle se remit à rougir et que les clients soupirèrent de soulagement quand à ne plus devoir supporter ces hurlements. Certains me remercièrent même en bougeant les lèvres. Je partis ensuite. Si je venais de faire un échange équitable ? Pas vraiment non. Mais j'étais plus que content. La CT Laser Glace était au même endroit que dans le jeu et j'aurais pu passer à côté alors que c'était une attaque clé pour Carabaffe. Je la lui apprendrais dès que nous serions rentrés au Centre Pokémon.

Je me rendis alors compte que l'endroit où j'étais été proche de notre table et que mes deux amis me regardaient comme si j'avais quelque chose à me reprocher.

– 'Quelque chose à faire' ? me cita Karen lorsque j'arrivais à la table. Devrions-nous en parler à Safran ?

Ils avaient déjà presque fini leur glace alors que la mienne commençait à fondre. Cyan continuait de manger la sienne sans me quitter du regard. Ils pensaient tous les deux la même chose.

– Ce n'est pas ce à quoi ça ressemble... me défendis-je.

– Très convaincant, répondit la dresseuse rousse avec sarcasme. Mais je suis sûre que tu peux mieux faire !

Je n'en étais pas convaincu moi-même. Je devais répondre 'parce que c'était une quête annexe' ou 'parce qu'il fallait que j'arnaque une enfant' ? Je choisis au final ce qui me parut le plus logique.

– Je n'aime pas voir les gens pleurer, c'est tout...

– Hmm-hmm... lança Cyan sans avoir l'air convaincu. Enfin, viens manger ta glace. On a encore des achats à faire après. Pas le temps pour la drague.

– Je ne draguais pas... C'était une gamine !

– Vous ne devez pas avoir trop d'années de différence pourtant, commenta Karen en avalant la dernière bouchée de sa glace.

J'ouvris la bouche pour contrer mais la refermai aussitôt. Oui, j'avais dix ans à présent... Je soupirai ne trouvant plus de contre-argument et entamai ma glace rouge d'un air contrarié faisant rire les deux autres. Safran... C'était un peu dommage qu'elle ne manque ça. Une fois que j'eus fini, nous quittâmes notre table et une bande de Machoc la débarrassèrent rapidement. Quel service rapide et efficace... D'après Karen, la prochaine et dernière étape était le troisième étage, où nous pourrions trouver à la fois les pierres et le cadeau pour Safran. Nous prîmes donc à nouveau les escaliers et nous dirigeâmes vers celui-ci.

Les magasins de l'étage étaient tous différents contrairement à ceux que nous avions vu. De ce que je pouvais voir, les objets étaient tous produits par la Sylphe, les différents magasins ne servaient qu'à séparer les articles par type. Le magasin dans lequel ils vendaient les pierres était proche de nous, sa devanture se vantait d'être les seuls à en faire le commerce. Ce fut le premier magasin du troisième étage dans lequel nous rentrions. Je ne savais pas si ces pierres étaient d'origine naturelle ou si elles avaient été crées par l'Homme, mais ils en avaient vraiment beaucoup. Des dizaines d'étagères en étaient remplies et des affiches montrant les Pokémon évoluant par pierre étaient collées sur les murs. La sécurité était d'ailleurs beaucoup plus importante ici, des gardes étaient postés avec des Kadabra qui semblaient sonder les clients entrants et sortants. Je me mis devant un rayon tandis que les deux autres regardaient une affiche dont les informations m'étaient inutiles. Il me rejoignirent ensuite et observèrent les pierres. Malgré la ressemblance entre celles de même type, elles n'étaient pas exactement pareilles. Je notai intérieurement qu'elles devaient être naturelles et me demandai où pouvait bien être le site d'extraction. Après avoir effacé cette pensée de ma tête instantanément, je questionnai Cyan :

– Tu prends laquelle pour Fat ?

Il eut un soupir triste avant de poser sa main sur une Pierre Foudre :

– Maman était Aquali et Papa, Pyroli. Je devais compléter la chaîne.

Même l'achat d'un objet lui rappelait son passé. Je fus soudainement mal à l'aise, craignant qu'il ne déprime à nouveau mais il prit la pierre et dit tout sourire :

– Fat va devenir un Voltali ! J'ai toujours voulu un Pokémon électrique comme le Major Bob d'ailleurs !

Karen prit une pierre à son tour. Elle se rabattit sur une Pierre Plante, comme prévu. Elle ne pourra pas en faire un usage immédiat, il fallait d'abord que son Mystherbe évolue pour cela. Je m'avançai également pour prendre les pierres de mon choix au grand étonnement de Cyan :

– Je comprends pour la Pierre Feu mais pourquoi prendre une Eau ?

– Juste au cas où... répondis-je.

Bien sûr, j'avais une raison ; j'allais avoir un Évoli dans cette ville et avais enfin décidé quelle serait sa forme finale. La place du Pokémon Eau était prise mais j'avais pour principe de faire exception pour un Évoli. Et Aquali était mon second préféré, le premier, également mon Pokémon préféré, n'existant pas dans cette version. D'où l'achat de la Pierre Eau. Je m'étais également repassé en tête les Pokémon de Safran et me rendis compte alors qu'elle avait deux Pokémon évoluant par pierre. Mais...

– Ils ne vendent pas de Pierres Lune ? demandai-je déçu.

Ce fut Karen qui me répondit :

– Bien sûr que non. C'est super rare ce genre de pierre. J'en ai juste entendu parler, je ne sais même pas si elles existent vraiment d'ailleurs...

Si rare que ça ? Enfin, même dans le jeu, elles n'étaient pas à la vente. On pouvait en trouver cinq en tout et j'avais dépassé la plupart des endroits où elles devaient se trouver... Je pris donc seulement mes deux pierres et emmenai le tout à la caisse sous le regard suspect des agents de sécurité qui vérifiaient si je n'en glissais pas une dans ma poche. Je payais pour Cyan mais le prix de ces articles était suffisamment élevé pour que la galanterie ne prenne pas avec Karen. Elle ne s'en plaignit pas mais Cyan me jeta un regard pour me dire que je devrais tout de même. Je l'ignorai simplement et sortis du magasin. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, nous n'eûmes pas droit à une fouille même si j'étais convaincu que les Pokémon Psy avaient déjà vérifié que nous étions en règle...

– Il ne manque plus que le cadeau pour Safran, me rappela Karen.

– Oui... soufflai-je sans motivation.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– C'est juste... je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais lui offrir pour me faire pardonner...

– Bah, c'était qu'un malentendu. Elle a dû le comprendre. Et puis, j'ai pu voir à quel point elle tenait à toi, ajouta-elle dans un gloussement. Quoi que tu lui offres, ça lui fera plaisir.

Bien sûr, elle ne savait pas que c'était plus qu'un malentendu. Mais elle n'avait pas à le savoir, je soupirai donc juste. Elle essaya alors de m'aider :

– L a dernière fois que tu lui as fait un cadeau, c'était quoi ?

Je ne lui en avais jamais fait, non ? Je cherchai au fin fond de ma mémoire et trouvai enfin une réponse.

– Un Rondoudou... soufflai-je lorsque sa capture me repassa en tête.

– Mouais, grogna l'adolescente sans conviction avant de me faire un clin d'œil. Enfin, cette fois, on va lui trouver quelque chose de plus personnel.

Il y avait quelque chose de mal avec le fait de lui avoir offert Sonate ? Ou peut-être le problème était que c'était le seul cadeau que je lui avais fait... Ah, j'étais plus à l'aise pendant les matchs Pokémon dangereux qu'en ce moment. Au moins, je savais de quoi je parlais dans ces cas-là.

Mon hésitation nous fit parcourir de nombreux magasins mais rien ne me parût bien. La plupart des présents acceptables étaient du genre à garder précieusement dans un coin de sa chambre. Or, elle n'en avait plus et était constamment sur les routes avec nous. J'aurais bien aimé quelque chose qu'elle puisse toujours avoir sur elle. Lorsque je fis part de cette remarque à Karen, ses yeux s'éclairèrent et elle s'écria sans plus d'explications :

– Mais oui ! On retourne au premier étage !

Cyan soupira d'ennui et j'imaginai bien que ce devait être pénible pour lui même s'il ne se plaignait pas ouvertement. Bien sûr, la rousse ne nous emmena pas dans les magasins alimentaires. Nous nous retrouvâmes très rapidement dans le coin 'vêtements' de l'étage qui prenait énormément de place pour ce que c'était, commentai-je mentalement. Karen semblait pourtant connaître chacun de ces magasins par cœur car elle n'eut pas besoin de beaucoup de temps pour trouver celui qui convenait le mieux. Ce n'était pourtant pas un magasin pour enfants, des personnes de tout âge terminaient rapidement leurs emplettes en se disant les uns les autres que le centre commercial allait bientôt fermer. Nous pressâmes alors le pas. Les articles étaient principalement des bijoux et accessoires. Je passai devant des bracelets Mélofée et des bagues Pikachu. Je me dis soudainement que si je pouvais trouver un accessoire Rondoudou, cela pourrait éventuellement lui plaire. Je ne trouvai qu'une bague correspondant à ce critère et elle ne m'inspirait pas... Je soupirai bruyamment et cherchai les deux autres du regard. Ils étaient en train d'essayer des accessoires à l'effigie de Pokémon que j'aurais absolument voulu avoir en temps normal. Tandis que Karen faisait rire Cyan en mettant son bonnet Magicarpe alors que celui-ci retirait son gant Chrysacier, je marchai vers eux tout en regardant ce qui était exposé. Je m'arrêtai à deux rayons d'eux, des serres-tête et autres accessoires pour cheveux. Je pris un beau ruban couleur safran et réfléchis. Je pensais que ça lui irait bien, mais était-ce un cadeau suffisant ? C'était bien quelque chose qu'elle pourrait garder sur elle mais j'avais l'impression de vouloir l'acheter uniquement pour qu'elle le porte.

– Ouah, c'est mignon ! cria une voix dans mon oreille. Ça lui irait bien à la petite en plus.

Je sursautai en me retournant et vis Karen qui me regardait d'un air fier. Quand avaient-ils fini de jouer avec les bonnets pour venir jusqu'ici ?

– Je suis d'accord, ajouta Cyan apparemment sincère.

Je souris en regardant le ruban à nouveau. Si tout le monde était d'accord, j'imaginais que je n'avais pas de doutes à avoir. Le prix de ce dernier me fit avoir des doutes là-dessus mais Karen me répétait que ce n'était pas l'important et de lui faire confiance, ce que je fis alors. Nous avions enfin fini les courses. J'avais l'impression que ça nous avait prit une éternité. C'était peut-être le cas puisqu'une fois à l'extérieur, nous nous rendîmes compte qu'il faisait nuit.

– Haha, commença à rire Karen. C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite là-dedans !

J'échangeai un regard avec Cyan, il en était aussi convaincu que moi. Cela nous fit immédiatement sourire alors que l'on se dirigeait tous au Centre Pokémon pour finir cette longue journée.

Les portes s'ouvrirent et une jolie voix nous accueillit :

– Ah, bienvenue au Centre Pokémon de Céladopole !

– Tincel !

– Doudou !

– Rina !

Un magnifique sourire qui aurait été plus professionnel si elle n'était pas aussi nerveuse. Notre hôte se mit à rougir en nous voyant alors que Cyan s'écriait :

– Safran ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je n'avais rien dit pour ma part, j'étais juste resté bouche bée. Il fallait vraiment qu'on m'explique parce que là, je ne comprenais plus rien. Ça ne m'étonnerait pas d'entendre que Kate Joëlle avait refilé son travail à la petite mais de la part de sa cousine, c'était plutôt surprenant. Lorsque la fillette fut remise de ses émotions, elle nous expliqua :

– Quand je me suis réveillée, j'ai voulu les aider... Puis, Kate est allé s'allonger, sa cousine est allé la réveiller... Mais quand j'y suis allée, elles dormaient toutes les deux...

Donc, elle avait endossé ce rôle entièrement ? Enfin, c'était compréhensible, dans les autres Centres, les Joëlle se relayaient pour pouvoir se reposer. Si elles travaillaient ensemble, elles ne pouvaient pas garder le Centre Pokémon toute la journée. Je soupirai tout de même en voyant que Safran avait travaillé jusqu'alors.

– Quelle chambre ? s'enquit Cyan. Je vais en réveiller au moins une.

– Je... Je peux m'en occuper ! lança-elle d'une voix déterminée.

– C'est sympa, mais ce n'est pas à toi de le faire... Et puis, tu es attendue ailleurs.

Safran me regarda alors directement pour la première fois depuis que j'étais rentré et détourna les yeux aussitôt. Elle soupira et indiqua finalement la chambre au jeune blond. La fillette l'escorta jusque là-bas et revint aussitôt. Lorsqu'elle eut fait rentrer Flamme, Sonate et Nina dans leurs Pokéballs, l'ambiance redevint lourde. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire et l'inverse avait l'air vrai... Je jetai un regard à Karen qui me fit clairement comprendre que c'était à moi de régler la situation. Je soupirai simplement ne sachant quoi faire de plus. J'aurais bien voulu mettre au point ce qui nous était arrivé mais la présence de Karen était une gêne à cette conversation. Elle le ressentait aussi mais ne pouvait pas partir comme cela naturellement.

– Je... commença alors la petite blonde. Comment était le centre commercial ?

– C'est à voir. Je t'y emmènerai quand on le pourra.

Son visage passait de nerveux à triste par intermittence ce qui me prouvait que j'avais peut-être mal choisi mes mots. Karen me murmura derrière moi :

– Maintenant, idiot !

Me faire traiter d'idiot par une gamine de quinze ans m'aurait agacé en temps normal mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de penser qu'elle avait raison. Je dis alors :

– Je t'ai quand même rapporté un souvenir.

– Un souvenir ? Tu ne l'as laissée que quelques heures... murmura la rousse en se moquant.

Je l'ignorai et sortis alors le fameux ruban devant son air surpris. Puis elle ferma la bouche et sourit en rougissant du temps que je ne lui offre le présent. Elle lâcha une petite exclamation heureuse qui me fit soupirer de soulagement à l'intérieur. Elle ôta les élastiques qui tenaient ses cheveux et les libéra avant de me demander timidement de le lui mettre. Karen me sauva alors d'un échec certain :

– Non, je vais le faire, dit-elle en me prenant le ruban des mains et en emmenant Safran dans la chambre derrière le comptoir. Viens-là, je vais te rendre parfaite.

Safran me lança un regard inquiet qui me fit sourire et la porte se referma.

Ce fut durant cette attente que Cyan revint avec Anna qui s'excusa aussitôt :

– Désolée, je me suis endormie... Hmm ? Où sont les autres ?

– Dans la chambre, elles ne vont pas tarder, je pense...

Nous dûmes atteindre quelques minutes pendant lequel j'expliquai à Cyan que j'avais offert le ruban et qu'il expliquait à l'infirmière Joëlle ce qu'était cette histoire de ruban. Karen sortit la première et vint se placer à côté de moi avant d'inviter Safran à quitter la pièce. Elle sortit alors doucement et se plaça devant la porte face à moi. Karen lui avait attaché le ruban de manière à ce qu'elle garde sa queue de cheval et celui-ci dépassait sur chaque côté de sa petite tête blonde la rendant totalement adorable. Elle me jetai quelques regards en piétinant le bout de son pied droit avec le gauche et attendit ma réaction. D'une part, elle était si mignonne que je voulais me jeter dans ses bras malgré le public mais d'un autre je la voyais toujours trop jeune pour être physiquement attirante.

– Magnifique, dis-je enfin.

Elle sourit alors béatement en mettant ses mains vers son ruban et regardant le sol sous l'air amusé de notre petit groupe. Après un court silence gêné, Anna Joëlle dit fortement :

– Bon, vous devriez tous allez vous coucher maintenant ! Vous devez être épuisés.

Totalement. Déjà que je n'avais pas beaucoup dormi la nuit dernière. Je hochai la tête et proposai à Karen de dormir avec nous pour cette nuit.

– Je passe, je préfère dormir seule... répondit-elle hésitante. Avec mes Pokémon...

– Je passe aussi, nous surprit Cyan. Ça vous fera du bien de rester tout les deux.

Il échangea ensuite un sourire avec l'infirmière Joëlle. C'était sympa de sa part. J'étais content de l'avoir comme ami. Mais, malgré la chance inespérée d'avoir une conversation sérieuse avec Safran au sujet de ma venue dans ce monde, j'étais bien trop épuisé pour la mener. Je saluai alors tout le monde avant de rentrer dans la chambre. Safran m'imita et referma la porte avant de faire ressortir tous ses Pokémon. J'en fis de même et m'assis sur le lit, reposant enfin mes jambes qui un jet de flammes passa au dessus de ma tête suivi par un jet d'eau. Un couinement de douleur retentit alors dans la pièce, j'en regardai la source. Ma Goupix était tombée au sol sous la douleur des chocs électriques. Même Dardargnan hésitait à l'attaquer malgré le fait qu'elle s'en soit prit à moi. Je lui expliquai alors calmement :

– Tu ne peux pas me tuer... Et si tu essayes, tu vas te faire mal. Calme-toi pour l'instant. On va tous dormir et on verra tout ça demain.

Elle me répondit d'un nouveau Lance-Flamme que Carabaffe dut à nouveau éteindre pour éviter que le Centre Pokémon ne prenne feu. J'avais une raison de plus de prendre un second Pokémon aquatique à présent... Tout en soupirant, je la rentrai dans sa Pokéball et Safran me dit :

– Elle ne t'écoute même pas. Elle est vraiment très agressive...

C'est plutôt normal, je pensais. Avec ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle ne dormirait pas avec nous la première nuit donc, et elle voulait me tuer même si elle devait vivre avec ces électrocutions... Elle me haïssait vraiment. Ou peut-être était-ce simplement l'espèce humaine qu'elle supposait responsable de la mort de sa mère. C'était tout de même irritant qu'elle ne laisse aucune chance à la conversation.

– Comment tu l'as appelée ? me demanda Safran.

Ah, encore cette histoire de surnom. Bon, cette fois, il fallait que je trouve quelque chose de crédible et que j'évite les insultes qui me venaient à l'esprit lorsque je pensais à cette renarde. Je fouillai ma mémoire à la recherche d'un nom correct et finis par choisir...

– Ember...

Bon, d'accord, finalement, je n'étais pas allé cherché loin. Ember était une dragonne dans un jeu Spyro. J'avais dû y penser aux dragons lorsque les flammes voguaient au dessus de ma tête et avais simplement trouvé ça bien. Sinon, à part le fait qu'elles crachent du feu, il n'y avait absolument aucun point commun entre les deux Ember mais bon. Moi, j'étais très bien avec 'Goupix'. Safran sembla enchantée par le nom qu'elle jugea mignon.

Nous nous couchâmes finalement. Nina, Sonate, Kenny et Dardargnan dormirent avec nous sur le lit tandis que le Reptincel de Safran et mon Carabaffe restaient au sol. Ce dernier évitait de croiser le regard de Safran autant que possible, sûrement plein de culpabilité, et Bob-omb essayait apparemment de lui tirer les vers du nez. Flamme s'était couché en boule, la queue contre la ventre. Je sentais que Safran voulait discuter mais je finis par m'endormir le premier sans pouvoir me retenir. Je pouvais bien reporter cette discussion à demain, nous avions encore beaucoup de temps devant nous.

* * *

_Rah, j'ai pas pu écrire sur le deuxième étage ! Mes jeux vidéo !_

_Les combats reviennent au prochain chapitre !_


	31. La Quatrième Arène

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, mon oreiller était devenu une Nidorina assoupie qui ne semblait pas dérangée par mon poids. Sonate s'était placée sur mon bras le rendant tout endormi, Kenny sommeillait non loin alors que Bob-omb avait prit place contre mon ventre. Je regardai autour de moi plus en détail et vis que Dardargnan était debout devant le lit, immobile. Je réprimai un cri de surprise lorsqu'il s'afficha ainsi à ma vue et il ne bougea pas. Je passai une main devant son visage et son manque de réaction me fit comprendre qu'il dormait encore. Safran n'était plus sur le lit non plus. Elle s'était levée et discutait avec Carabaffe d'un sujet dont je ne comprenais pas tous les mots dans mon état actuel. Flamme dormait toujours à l'endroit où il s'était couché la veille, sa queue n'ayant fait aucun dégât pour cette nuit. Tous nos Pokémon étaient là, ou presque. Ember, la nouvelle venue était toujours à l'intérieur de sa Pokéball et j'appréhendai déjà l'heure du repas.

Safran s'aperçut que j'étais debout et arrêta de parler à mon premier Pokémon. Elle poussa un petit soupir vers le sol et leva la tête pour me sourire.

– Salut, émis-je dans un bâillement.

Elle ouvrit sa bouche sans répondre, comme si elle cherchait quels mots prononcer et la referma aussitôt. Je me levai et m'étirai doucement, ayant le sentiment d'avoir bien dormi. Puis un jet d'eau m'explosa à la figure. Mon cri réveilla quelques Pokémon derrière moi et je dirigeai mon regard vers le fauteur de trouble :

– J'étais justement en train de penser que c'était cool que tu ne m'arroses pas ce matin.

– Rabaffe ! répondit-il calmement mais amusé, comme pour me dire 'Je sais.'.

Et je voyais dans son regard que c'était bien ce qu'il avait dit. Pourtant je me contentai de sourire et regardai Safran qui riait doucement. Je compris alors, qu'une nouvelle fois, Carabaffe détruisait avec succès la nervosité qui planait dans cette pièce. Cette douche froide m'avait totalement réveillé et je me souvenais peu à peu de tout ce qui s'était passé la veille. Je regardai la fillette et demandai en me rapprochant d'elle :

– Tu veux en parler maintenant ?

Elle baissa d'abord les yeux puis serra les poings avant de relever la tête. Elle hocha la tête en acquiesçant oralement et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Je me mis à côté d'elle et elle commença :

– Carabaffe m'a dit que vous aviez parlé...

Je jetai un regard au Pokémon qui se sentit tout à coup gêné. Il n'arrivait pas à choisir un côté et finissait par tout dire à l'un comme à l'autre. Enfin, Safran avait un avantage de ce côté-là...

– Je... continua-elle. C'est vrai que j'avais vraiment peur que tu partes... Mais...

Elle se tut alors sans terminer sa phrase. Je l'enlaçai délicatement et lui promis :

– Je ne partirai pas. Jamais.

Je répétai à nouveau le même mensonge. J'aurais tellement préféré que ce soit vrai. Mais je ferai tout mon possible pour que ça le devienne. Elle posa sa tête contre moi sans rien dire de plus mais je pouvais sentir sans la regarder qu'elle souriait.

– Jamais... répéta-elle doucement.

Une boule rose me sauta dans le dos réclamant aussi son câlin. Je m'éloignai de Safran et caressai Sonate pour son plus grand bonheur. Bob-omb roula également contre moi pour les mêmes raisons. Puis, finalement, tous nos Pokémon vinrent près de nous, même Kenny bien qu'il restât à distance raisonnable. Je me tournai vers Safran et lâchai avec sarcasme, comme s'ils étaient plus affectueux que d'habitude :

– Peut-être qu'ils ont juste faim.

Les Pokémon se plaignirent tous de cette remarque mais Safran répondit :

– Carabaffe dit que oui...

Un nouveau regard sur la tortue et je me dirigeai vers le sac pour chercher les Rations. En plongeant ma main dedans, je touchai un autre objet que j'avais mis la veille. Je le sortis et le regardai en souriant avant d'appeler mon Pokémon Eau.

– Carabaffe, j'ai un truc pour toi avant.

Il s'approcha, surpris et son visage rayonna lorsque je lui tendis le disque. Il l'utilisa aussitôt, le faisant disparaître et acquérant ainsi une nouvelle attaque.

– Vas-y, dis-je en pointant un coin de la chambre vide. Utilise Laser Glace !

Il ouvrit sa gueule et cracha alors un gros rayon d'un bleu presque blanc. À cause du recul, mon Pokémon partit en arrière jusqu'à se cogner contre Dardargnan qui le retenait pour qu'il ne parte pas plus loin. L'attaque cessa rapidement. Le coin de la pièce visé était à présent couvert de glace. Carabaffe remercia Dardargnan et vint se planter devant moi pour dire :

– Carabaffe !

– Mouais, répondis-je en feignant l'indifférence suite à cette sublime attaque. Faudrait apprendre à doser quand même.

Il se jeta contre moi en guise de réponse, me faisant tomber sur le sol. Lorsque je me redressai, un autre Pokémon se tenait devant moi.

– Gnan ? me dis-je faiblement.

Je posai Carabaffe sur le côté me doutant bien qu'il ne venait pas me dire qu'il voulait manger maintenant. Je caressai alors sa tête et le félicitai :

– Belle réception Dardargnan.

– Ce n'est pas ce qu'il veut dire... m'annonça Safran lorsque la guêpe tourna la tête vers elle. Il a du mal à te le demander mais, il aimerait quelque chose aussi.

– Voltorbe, torbe ! dit alors ma Pokéball format géant.

Il semblait gronder Dardargnan de son égoïsme et pourtant, il était dans le même cas. Mais je n'y pouvais pas grand chose.

– C'est dommage Dardargnan, mais il n'y a pas beaucoup de CT que tu peux utiliser... Enfin, ce n'est pas une excuse, je trouverai autre chose à t'offrir. À toi aussi Bob-omb, il n'y a pas de raisons pour que je fasse des cadeaux aux uns et pas aux autres.

Ils auraient pu se plaindre avant que l'on aille au centre commercial. Ils avaient sûrement des accessoires pour Pokémon là-bas. Même si je ne voyais pas ce qui pouvait aller à un Dardargnan ou tenir sur un Voltorbe... Je faisais peut-être encore une promesse en l'air. Mais ils eurent l'air totalement enchantés par ma proposition, je ferai de mon mieux pour ne pas les décevoir.

La Pokéball à ma ceinture s'ouvrit alors. Ember en sortit épuisée comme si la machine de soin n'avait eu aucun effet sur elle. Elle haletait bruyamment et tenait à peine sur ses jambes. Elle regarda ensuite autour d'elle et ce fut de la surprise qui s'afficha sur son visage, puis de la haine lorsqu'elle me vit.

– Stop ! hurlai-je avant qu'elle ne lance son attaque. Laisse-moi m'expliquer !

Peine perdue, je fus à nouveau sauvé in extremis des flammes par mon Carabaffe. J'avais eu peur que la Pokéball ne la rejette à cause de sa mort mais elle avait encore l'air d'avoir de l'énergie. Elle se releva même après les chocs électriques qui venaient de lui être infligés. Le Reptincel de Safran se jeta ensuite sur la renarde pour l'immobiliser, utilisant ses pattes griffues pour lui tenir la bouche fermée, tandis que Dardargnan la menaçait de son bras gauche. Je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir de me protéger... Je m'avançai vers Ember sans ordonner aux autres de la lâcher pour l'instant et m'accroupis près d'elle.

– Écoute. Je suis désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à ta famille mais tu n'as plus beaucoup de choix maintenant. Je ne veux pas te tuer mais quelqu'un d'autre le fera si tu t'en prends à un humain. Je veux juste être ton ami.

– Ix... tenta-elle de prononcer.

Safran ne comprit pas ce qu'elle avait dit. Le blocage de Flamme l'empêchait de parler clairement. D'un autre côté, j'étais sûr qu'elle m'attaquerait à nouveau s'il la relâchait. Je continuai donc :

– Faisons juste une trêve pour l'instant. Il faut que tu manges quand même.

Ce dernier verbe la fit se calmer immédiatement. J'allai sortir l'une des Rations pour lui montrer que je ne mentais pas et elle cessa enfin de se débattre. Je dis à Flamme qu'il pouvait la lâcher et Dardargnan recula également sous mon ordre. Si la Goupix changeait d'avis, cela pourrait être plus que dangereux pour lui. Ember me fixa sans bouger même après que le Reptincel l'ait relâchée. Voyant cela comme un progrès, j'interrompis notre échange visuel pour ouvrir sa boite. Mon geste fut trop brusque pour elle et elle cracha un jet de flamme sur mon visage. Je hurlai à la mort tandis que Carabaffe refroidit rapidement mon visage. Safran cria aussi mais c'était sans doute d'horreur et de surprise. Je sentis quelque chose m'agripper par l'arrière, les deux gros dards qui s'appuyèrent sur mes côtes et le fait que je commençais à voler me firent penser que c'était Dardargnan. Il m'emmenait sûrement à la Machine de Soin de la salle. Je me laissais donc transporter sans tenir compte des cris, couinements et bruits de combat qui se déroulaient dans mon dos. Lorsqu'il me posa au sol, je tâtai le mur en face de moi cherchant le bouton d'activation et le trouvai au bout de quelques secondes.

La phrase d'introduction de la machine me parut anormalement longue mais elle s'actionna finalement. Mes habits brûlés étaient revenus à la normale, j'en espérais de même pour mon visage. Je tombai à genoux. Ma peau piquait encore un peu mais ce n'était plus aussi douloureux. Pourtant, je pleurais. Je pleurais vraiment beaucoup, je ne pouvais même pas retenir mes gémissements et reniflements. J'avais peur, bien trop pour pouvoir me redresser. Je ne voulais pas que Safran me voie ainsi mais c'était inévitable. La guêpe posa sa tête sur mon épaule et je me retournai pour l'enlacer. Ses poils étaient petits et durs, me faisant un peu mal mais j'en tirais plus de réconfort que de douleur. Finalement, je me mis à sourire doucement. Je me rappelais que Sacha Ketchum dans le dessin animé se faisait souvent cracher dessus par son Dracaufeu, il n'aurait pas vécu longtemps sous les mêmes règles que moi. Je me relevai et remerciai Dardargnan. Dans la chambre c'était encore le chaos. Safran s'était mise à pleurer et nos Pokémon étaient tous autour de Ember qui semblait soudainement trop apeurée pour lancer une seule attaque. Je remis le silence en la rappelant dans sa Pokéball.

– Ce sera pour une autre fois, dis-je d'une voix affaiblie par mes larmes.

Tout le monde se retourna vers moi tandis que je me dirigeais vers le lit pour m'asseoir. Mes jambes tremblaient encore et n'allaient pas tenir longtemps. La porte s'ouvrit alors et un homme rentra dans la chambre. Il devait avoir la trentaine passée et avait de courts cheveux bleus foncés, ce qui ne m'étonnait plus trop avec toutes les couleurs farfelues que j'avais vu sur d'autres habitants. Il s'écria en nous regardant :

– Ça va bien ? J'ai entendu des cris !

Oui, j'imaginais que je n'avais pas été très discret. Je lui répondis alors sans lui demander qui il était :

– Oui. Un Pokémon Feu récalcitrant, c'est tout. Désolé de vous avoir dérangé.

– Je vois. Désolé de l'entendre... Par contre, vous deux, vous ne sauriez pas où se trouve l'infirmière Joëlle ? Il n'y a absolument personne dans le hall.

J'échangeai un regard surpris avec Safran puis me levai à nouveau pour aller vérifier. Mes jambes recommencèrent à trembler et l'homme m'arrêta rapidement.

– Hé, tu vas bien ?

– Comme quelqu'un qui s'est pris une attaque Lance-Flamme au visage, oui... répondis-je en le faisant pâlir. On va voir où elles sont.

Ce fut Safran qui me poussa à nouveau sur le lit et qui annonça :

– Reste là pour l'instant. Il faut que tu récupères. Donne-leur à manger pendant ce temps... Je peux soigner vos Pokémon si vous voulez, les infirmières Joëlle m'ont appris à me servir de leur machine.

– Dans ce cas, je compte sur toi, répondit l'homme en confiant ses deux Pokéballs à Safran.

Pour ma part, je ne disais rien. C'était très humiliant pour moi mais Safran avait raison. Je soupirai tandis que tous les Pokémon vinrent voir si j'allais vraiment bien. Je les caressai chacun à leur tour et sortis les Rations. Je les fis alors manger mais attendis Safran pour commencer la mienne. En attendant, je me laissai tomber sur le lit pour me remettre de mon choc récent. Si Carabaffe et Dardargnan n'avaient pas réagi aussi rapidement, je serais sans doute mort... Mais même s'ils avaient réagi aussi vite, je n'aurais pas survécu ailleurs qu'ici. Ma proximité avec cette machine était également la raison pour laquelle je pouvais encore me plaindre mentalement de mon sort. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que je voulais retourner dans mon monde pour rester en vie et je me détestais pour cela...

– Torbe ! couina la boule bicolore qui était montée sur le lit d'une façon qui m'était inconnue.

– Quoi ?

Les Pokémon avaient tous fini de manger et les boîtes vides étaient déjà dans la poubelle. D'après leur geste, ils s'inquiétaient pour Safran. Cela ne faisait que quelques minutes qu'elle était partie mais il était vrai que c'était long pour un simple soin.

Je me levai et rentrai tous les Pokémon à l'exception de Nina, Sonate et Flamme dont je n'avais pas les Pokéballs. Je sortis donc de la pièce et tombai rapidement sur Safran. Une longue file s'était dressée devant le comptoir et la fillette se pressait de faire le travail des adolescentes aux cheveux roses. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise en me voyant, je la rassurai aussitôt :

– Je vais mieux... Je vais aller chercher une Joëlle pour te remplacer...

Elle hocha silencieusement la tête et se remit au travail. Les dresseurs discutaient en eux. Certains disaient que Safran était une gamine bien courageuse, d'autres se plaignaient juste de l'absence des infirmières plus ou moins vulgairement. Je franchis la foule mais, sitôt ressortis, je m'arrêtai. Je n'avais plus à aller plus loin. Cyan et Anna s'avançait dans le hall. Les cheveux de l'infirmière partaient dans tous les sens. Elle n'était absolument pas présentable.

– Je t'avais dit qu'il y avait souvent du monde le matin... se plaignit-elle alors auprès du jeune blond. On aurait pas dû rester aussi longtemps.

– Tu es la première à avoir dit que tu voulais y rester pour toujours, glissa-il dans un sourire.

Elle se mit à rougir et baissa les yeux. En suivant son regard, je me rendis compte qu'ils se tenaient la main. Cela me fit sourire mais je dus quand même jouer mon rabat-joie. Je m'avançai vers ce nouveau couple et dis à la jeune fille :

– Salut. Safran te remplace pour l'instant. Tu as encore le temps de te préparer mais fait vite.

Elle lâcha rapidement la main de Cyan comme si elle venait juste de m'apercevoir. Elle prononça alors avant de partir en courant vers sa chambre :

– Oui ! Désolée pour tout ça !

Je portai alors mon regard sur Cyan qui souriait bêtement en regardant partir l'infirmière.

– T'as passé une bonne nuit ? demandai-je innocemment.

– Très. Pas que tu puisses comprendre mais bon.

Je me contentai de sourire. Non, je ne pouvais pas, je n'étais qu'un gamin de dix ans... Je changeai alors de sujet :

– Tu n'as donc pas encore mangé ?

– Non, je compte encore sur vous pour ça, rit-il. Pour l'instant.

– Les Pokémon ont déjà mangé, à part Ember... On mangera tous les quatre quand Anna retournera au comptoir.

Il acquiesça sans cesser de sourire. Nous retournâmes alors auprès de Safran et l'informâmes que la relève arrivait. Lorsque l'infirmière Joëlle revint, elle s'excusa auprès de la fillette :

– Vraiment désolée ! Et merci beaucoup pour m'avoir remplacée !

– Ce n'était rien ! répondit-elle immédiatement.

Elle avait l'air sincère. J'avais l'impression qu'elle adorait ce boulot et cela ne m'étonnait pas d'elle. Nous retournâmes donc dans la chambre, Cyan glissa quelques mots dans l'oreille de l'adolescente afin de nous rejoindre. Il fit alors sortir Fat qui avait changé son pelage brun pour un jaune. Ses poils formaient des pointes à de nombreux endroits mais je pus pas m'empêcher de le prendre dans mes bras. Je le lâchai aussitôt en criant de douleur, ce qui fit rire Cyan.

– Hahaha, je sais qu'il est adorable. Mais on ne prends pas un Voltali dans ses bras. Ses poils sont de véritables piquants.

Je grognai alors et il continua :

– Au fait, Ember, c'est le nom de ta Goupix ? Toujours aussi violente ?

– Oui... soupirai-je. Et oui.

Je ne rentrai pas dans les détails et Safran ne le fit pas non plus. Nous commençâmes donc à manger en silence. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de regarder Fat, il était vraiment magnifique... Quel dommage que toute caresse était impossible. Je ne devrais pas avoir ce problème avec mon Aquali. J'avais tellement hâte de l'avoir. Placer ces deux Pokémon côte à côte serait un vrai régal pour mes yeux. Je m'arrachai de force à mes fantasmes pokémaniaques et finis ma boîte de Rations.

Lorsque nous ressortîmes, la foule avait disparu. Seule Anna restait, assise à son comptoir, soupirai. Safran et moi passâmes le comptoir. Cyan restait de l'autre côté et nous appela. Je me retournai et il dit :

– J'ai quelque chose à vous dire...

Safran me regarda brièvement puis reporta son attention sur le blond.

– Quand on aura fini nos affaires ici, enchaîna-il. Je vais rester à Céladopole.

– Pourquoi ? demanda Safran.

J'étais moi-même étonné par cette nouvelle mais je me doutais que ça avait un rapport avec Anna. Je regardai l'adolescente aux cheveux roses qui nous souriait en rougissant.

– Je... hésita-il.

Il hésitait à nous faire part du fait qu'il était en couple avec Anna ? Parce qu'on était des enfants et qu'il pensait que nous ne comprendrions pas ? Ou peut-être était-ce juste qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée de quitter le groupe même s'il le voulait. J'expliquai rapidement à Safran en souriant :

– En gros, il va rester pour rester avec Anna.

– Mais pour... commença-elle avant de se taire.

Elle regarda entre les deux tourtereaux et comprit soudainement. Elle joignit ses deux mains et ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans une moue totalement enchantée. Elle les félicita tout les deux et exprima son bonheur. Je trouvai sa réaction un peu exagéré mais bon. Cyan rit :

– Ne devenez pas tout de suite si émotifs ! Je ne pars pas encore !

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe par ici ? s'exclama une nouvelle voix.

Nous nous retournâmes et je m'aperçus que c'était Karen qui venait de se lever. Elle tombait sur cette scène de bon matin et se posait naturellement des questions. Je dus lui répondre puisque personne ne semblait le faire.

– Cyan nous apprends juste que Céladopole va gagner un nouveau citoyen.

Devant son air intrigué, nous lui expliquâmes toute l'histoire et sa réaction fut proche de celle de Safran. À la fin de cette discussion, je déclarai :

– Bon, il est temps d'y aller maintenant. J'ai un Badge à gagner.

– Ouais, désolé de t'avoir retardé ! s'exclama Cyan.

– Attends ! nous arrêta Karen. Tu vas affronter Érika ?

Je la regardai sans comprendre puis énoncer l'évidence.

– Ben oui. Je t'en avais déjà parlé...

– Juste un conseil, n'utilise pas de Pokémon Feu contre elle... Elle le tuera à coup sûr.

– Mais, ce n'est pas une dresseuse de Pokémon Plante ?

– Si, justement. Je pensais la vaincre avec mon Ponyta... Mais, dès qu'elle l'a vue, son regard a changé et son Pokémon a tué le mien sans aucune hésitation...

Je pouvais voir dans son regard qu'elle ne mentait pas mais...

– Tu l'as déjà affrontée ? Tu ne m'avais pas dit ça quand on en avait parlé...

– J'étais en train de te draguer, je n'allais pas parler de ma défaite !

Safran poussa un petit murmure désapprobateur mais je me contentai de sourire, gêné. Cette fille était vraiment trop franche. Je lui promis que je ferai attention et nous quittâmes le Centre Pokémon pour l'Arène.

Après une bien trop longue marche vers le sud de la ville, nous arrivâmes sans doute à destination.

– C'est moi où il y avait une forêt au milieu de la ville ? demandai-je énervé par cette marche.

– Plutôt un parc ou un petit bois en tout cas... corrigea Cyan.

– Et ce truc est sensé être l'Arène ?

– Ça en a l'air... dit faiblement Safran sans conviction.

Le bâtiment devant moi était plutôt étrange pour ce qu'il était sensé être. Contrairement aux Arènes de Pierre et du Major Bob, il me semblait être un bâtiment public ordinaire. Pas une piscine comme à Azuria, ce que j'avais en face de moi, c'était des thermes. L'arrangement floral absolument magnifique me faisait plutôt penser à un jardin ou une serre mais c'était ce que disaient les lettres sur les murs de celles-ci. Le problème, c'était qu'un écriteau interdisait l'accès aux hommes... Un vieil homme écrasait des fleurs en essayant de jeter un œil par dessus les fenêtres. Je l'ignorai et, dans un soupir, me dirigeai vers la porte.

– Donc, on rentre comme ça, demanda Cyan en me montrant le sexiste écriteau dans le cas où je ne l'aurais pas vu.

– Bien sûr. On ne va pas attendre devant que quelqu'un vienne nous chercher... Et ce mec n'a pas l'air de faire parti du personnel.

L'homme en question nous entendit et se retourna aussitôt. Il annonça alors :

– La voie est libre, gamins. Vous pouvez y aller. Bonne chance.

Je l'ignorai à nouveau et rentrai dans le bâtiment tandis que Safran demandait à Cyan ce qu'il voulait dire par là. Je le compris une fois à l'intérieur. Nous nous trouvions apparemment dans le hall d'accueil mais, pour une raison quelconque, personne n'était présent. La salle formait une grand ovale pourvu d'un bureau au centre. La végétation était si présente que seul un petit chemin semblait se présenter à nous jusqu'à celui-ci. Des sorties au nord, est et ouest étaient également accessibles.

– Donc... On attend ? proposa Safran.

– Je pense plutôt que l'on devrait avancer. L'Arène devrait être en face et les thermes sur les côtés...

Ils acceptèrent sans broncher ma proposition. Peut-être pensaient-ils que je savais parfaitement ce que je disais comme d'habitude mais là, je ne faisais que spéculer. Enfin, dans le jeu, il suffisait d'aller tous droit et ça avait été la même chose dans les autres Arènes. Il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes...

– Ah ! hurla une voix derrière nous alors que nous rentrions dans l'allée.

La voix appartenait à une fille aux cheveux noirs plutôt courts. Elle avait l'air d'avoir eu sa majorité récemment mais la colère qui modifiait ses traits m'empêchait d'être plus précis sur son âge hypothétique. Elle lança deux Pokéballs devant elle libérant un Chétiflor et son évolution directe.

– C'est interdit aux garçons ici ! cria-elle avant d'ordonner à ses deux Pokémon. Faites Poudre Dodo !

Elle ne nous laisser pas le temps de nous expliquer. Tant pis, Dardargnan ne serait pas assez rapide pour échapper à cette attaque, Kenny, oui. Je l'envoyai au combat et il mit au tapis les deux Pokémon d'une attaque avant de dissiper la poudre dans l'air avec de grands battements d'ailes. Déstabilisée, la fillette rappela ses deux Pokémon et passa en courant devant nous en se criant qu'elle devait aller chercher de l'aide. Je jurai et me mis en tête de l'arrêter mais Cyan m'attrapa le bras pour m'en empêcher.

– Quoi ? Il faut l'empêcher de crier à tout le monde... ce qu'elle veut crier !

– Et tu penses qu'un garçon, même de dix ans, qui court après une fille paniquée dans un lieu comme celui-ci ne sera pas suspect ? On ferait mieux de faire demi-tour pour l'instant.

Il n'avait pas tort mais...

– C'est elle qui gère l'accueil apparemment. On sera grillés à notre prochaine visite.

– Donc, tu proposes quoi ?

Je lui envoyai un grand sourire et désignai élégamment l'endroit par lequel la fille s'était enfuie.

– On fonce dans le tas !

Ma phrase lui décrocha un petit rire tandis qu'il se massait le front comme s'il était douloureux. Puis il me lança un regard complice et annonça :

– Je te suis. Allons chercher cette Championne !

Safran acquiesça alors vivement comme pour nous rappeler son existence et nous partîmes vers ce couloir. Des fleurs restaient bien présentes un peu partout et tant de couleur commencer à me faire mal à la tête. Il tourna vite sur la gauche et deux choix s'offrirent à nous. Tout droit ou à droite. La droite continuait sur le couloir tandis que la porte en face semblait transpercée par la lumière du soleil. Elle devait mener vers l'extérieur. J'allai dire aux autres de rester dans le couloir quand celle-ci s'ouvrit. Une fille de mon âge apparemment. Elle avait de long cheveux bouclés couleur cyan qui lui allait parfaitement bien malgré le fait que cette couleur était trop aveuglante. Elle se distinguait aussi par le fait qu'elle était totalement trempée et uniquement vêtue d'une serviette de bain qui menaçait de tomber à tout moment à cause des formes trop généreuses de la demoiselle.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai entendu crier et... Mais vous êtes qui ?

Question délicate en effet. Cyan et moi avions immédiatement tourné nos regards vers le sol et je répondis :

– Je viens affronter Érika. Pour les cris, c'est la fille à l'accueil qui a pété les plombs en nous voyant...

Elle soupira de soulagement, nous croyant instantanément.

– Oui. Ça vous arrivera beaucoup par ici. Les filles n'aiment pas vraiment les garçons dans cette Arène...

– Pas très pratique pour les dresseurs... continuai-je avant d'être interrompu par Safran.

– Est-ce que vous pourriez aller vous rhabiller ? Vous n'êtes pas gênée ?

Sa voix restait calme mais j'y sentais une agressivité qui était sans doute lié à ma réaction face à cette tenue si légère. Cela fit rire la fille aux cheveux bleus.

– Allons, allons petite. Je sais que je suis particulièrement magnifique, mais vous n'êtes que des gamins. Enfin, je repars alors. Érika devrait se trouver au bout du couloir. Ne faites pas de détour si vous tenez à la vie, conclut-elle en riant.

Elle partit et ferma la porte avant que je ne puisse la remercier et Cyan me murmura qu'il allait aimer cette ville pendant que Safran plaçait ses mains sur sa poitrine d'un air boudeur, faisant sans doute la comparaison avec celle qui venait de sortir. J'aurais bien dit quelque chose pour la réconforter, mais rien ne me venait à l'esprit. Je proposai juste de continuer à avancer dans ce long couloir.

Une nouvelle intersection s'imposa alors. Je décidai de l'ignorer, tenant compte des conseils de la femme que nous venions de quitter mais je me retrouvais vite tête en bas. La cause, deux lianes avaient attaché mes pieds et me suspendaient en l'air. Cyan avait subi le même sort, pas Safran. J'identifiai rapidement les coupables, un Bulbizarre et un Herbizarre accompagnés de deux filles qui étaient sans doute leurs dresseuses. Non, d'après mes souvenirs des dresseuses de l'Arène, ces deux Pokémon appartenaient à la même personne.

– Ouah, trop forte Cris ! couina la brune confirmant mes soupçons.

– Vous savez ce qu'on fait aux pervers qui s'infiltrent dans les thermes ? me menaça alors la seconde en se rapprochant de moi, ignorant sa copine.

– Non, mais je... commençai-je avant d'être interrompu par une violente gifle.

L'Herbizarre qui me retenait prisonnier avait resserré ses lianes autour de mes bras pour que je ne puisse pas riposter.

– Ne me parle pas, créature répugnante. Tu mérites qu'on te balance deux jours avec les Ortide ! Ils crachent souvent de la Poudre Toxik mais ça ne vous dérangera pas longtemps...

– C'est pas un crime, ça ? demanda Cyan avant de s'en prendre une aussi.

Notre fierté était bien endommagée là. Ce fut une petite mais déterminée voix qui tenta de nous sauver :

– Laissez-les partir...

Déterminée mais pas intimidante pour un sou. Elle arracha quand même un cri de surprise à nos deux agresseuses qui pensaient sans doute qu'elle était de leur côté.

– Incroyable. Tu défends ces stupides mâles ? Hors de question qu'on les laisse partir !

– Je vous aurais prévenues... murmura-elle avant de relâcher Flamme.

Le Reptincel attaqua les deux Pokémon de sa Flammèche de laquelle je pus constater une amélioration depuis son évolution. Les flammes qui se dispersaient dans les couloirs étaient immenses. Les Pokémon lâchèrent vite prises et les dresseuses les réfugièrent dans leurs Pokéballs les yeux pleins d'effroi. L'attaque ne cessait pas, je compris pourquoi. Les fleurs... Je libérai Carabaffe qui éteignit le feu tant bien que mal. Il devrait recevoir un diplôme de pompier avec tous les feux auxquels il avait mis fin celui-ci là... La portion du couloir dans lequel nous nous trouvions s'était retrouvé reteinte en noir. Les flammes s'étaient propagées rapidement et Safran en restait figée.

– Érika va vous tuer pour cet affront, couina la fille qui nous avait giflé avant de partir en courant vers notre destination.

– Je... Je...Désolée... pleura Safran en retard.

Elle remit Flamme dans sa boule et s'essuyait les yeux.

– Merci Safran, la félicitai-je. Tu nous as éviter une mort lente et douloureuse apparemment... Elles sont folles dans cette Arène !

– Oui, confirma-il. J'espère que la Championne sera plus normale.

Le problème, c'était que je ne le pensais pas. Elle restait la personne qui avait ordonné à Gray de tuer la famille d'Ember. Nous continuâmes notre avancée prudemment. Deux autres intersections avaient croisé notre chemin et nous les avions presque franchies en rampant pour éviter une autre embuscade. Mais personne ne nous attendait. Au bout du couloir, nous fûmes confrontés à un ultime choix, un couloir à droite ou une porte en face. Je déglutis et posai ma main sur la poignée en espérant ne pas me tromper d'endroit. La salle était immense et très fleurie. Le toit était fait de verre et laissait entrer la lumière du soleil sans non plus nous éblouir. Une seule zone était dépourvue de plantes, un immense carré de terre dans lequel nous attendaient sept filles.

– C'est eux ! cria l'une d'elles.

– Je m'en occupe...

Une fille se dégagea du groupe. Elle était jeune, je ne lui donnais pas plus de seize ans. Elle portait un magnifique kimono jaune et rouge qui mettait en évidence sa fine silhouette avec une élégance sans égale. Elle avait placé un serre-tête rouge sur ses courts cheveux noirs. Le tout rendait très bien, cette fille était une véritable beauté. Si on ne s'arrêtait pas sur l'expression qu'affichait son visage à ce moment précis. De la colère. Maîtrisée, mais de la colère tout de même...

– Donc, vous rentrez dans mon Arène, vous agressez les filles, vous brûlez un couloir mais vous n'essayez même pas de vous infiltrer dans les bains ? Qu'avez-vous donc en tête ?

Ouais ! Celle-la nous laissait nous expliquer. Nous avions peut-être une chance. Pourtant, je n'étais pas d'humeur à jouer les lèche-bottes :

– Laisse-moi corriger. On rentre dans l'Arène, on se fait agresser par la réceptionniste, puis ligoter pour servir de bouffe à des Ortide et on se fait agresser par la personne en charge de cet endroit... J'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est nous qui avons droit à des excuses pour cet accueil.

– Tu n'as pas répondu à la question, rétorqua-elle froidement. Selon vos motivations, je ne vous accorderais pas vos excuses.

– Qu'est-ce que des dresseurs peuvent faire dans une Arène ? C'est ta question ? Tu crois vraiment qu'on aurait pris une fille avec nous si on voulait faire des choses moins recommandables ?

– Donc vous êtes là pour le Badge Prisme... Qu'en est-il pour le couloir ?

– Légitime défense, répondis-je sans savoir si ces termes existaient dans le pokémonde. Mon Carabaffe a éteint le feu avant qu'il ne prenne de l'ampleur. Désolé pour les fleurs...

Elle se retourna vers la dresseuse qui possédaient les plantes bizarres qui confirma mes dires malgré elle. Érika soupira pour s'inclina devant nous :

– Dans ce cas, je suis vraiment désolée de l'accueil qu'il vous a été fait. Normalement, les dresseurs de sexe masculin doivent réserver leur combat à l'accueil mais il semblerait que vous n'aillez pas pu.

– Érika, tu ne vas tout de même pas les croire ! s'indigna une fille blonde que je n'avais jamais vu.

– Si. Les Champions d'Argenta, d'Azuria et de Carmin sur Mer ont été vaincu par un gamin vêtu de rouge... Montre-nous ces Badges et tu es innocenté.

Je m'exécutai aussitôt. Je pris ma carte de dresseur et en ressortis les trois Badges avant de me dire que j'aurais simplement pu leur montrer la carte. Érika sourit alors et annonça :

– Toutefois, je ne t'accorderais pas un combat aussi facilement.

– Quoi ?

– Si tu arrives à battre mes trois meilleures dresseuses, je suis à toi par contre.

Les trois susnommées s'avancèrent aussitôt sans la moindre modestie. J'acceptai cette offre et ma première adversaire s'avança.

– C'est interdit aux Pokémon Feu ou Insecte ici ! s'écria-elle.

– Vraiment ? demandai-je à sa chef.

– Nan, répondit rapidement la dresseuse. Mais fais-moi plaisir.

Elle fit une sorte de courbette accompagnée d'un clin d'œil se voulant sûrement sexy. La mimique était trop grossière pour être réellement attirante mais je tournai tout de même ma tête vers Safran pour lui faire comprendre que ça ne marchait pas avant de répondre d'un grand sourire :

– Dans ce cas, tu devrais envoyer tes deux Pokémon en même temps.

Elle se tourna vers Érika qui lui dit :

– Typique des hommes. Il veut juste faire son intéressant pour te provoquer. Accepte puisqu'il te le demande si gentiment. Mais garde ton sang froid, son Pokémon doit être puissant s'il a confiance en lui.

Oh non, Érika haïssait les hommes également. Mais, dans ce cas, elle savait faire des efforts contrairement à certaines de ses subordonnées. Je fixai à nouveau la grognasse qui avait osé me gifler et elle me rendit mon regard meurtrier. Je me concentrai à nouveau sur mon adversaire actuelle qui libéra un Mystherbe et un Ortide, le fameux Pokémon qui m'aurait servi de bourreau si Safran n'était pas intervenue. Cette pensée me donna une rage nouvelle et je n'eus aucune hésitation à sortir ma carte maîtresse... Mon adversaire eut un sourire en voyant mon Pokémon mais une voix derrière elle la mit en garde :

– Fais gaffe Julie. C'est ce Pokémon qui a battu Chétiflor et Boustiflor en une seule attaque.

La dresseuse lança alors ses attaques dans un combo terrifiant :

– Mystherbe, Poudre Dodo ! Ortide, Méga-Sangsue !

Les deux Pokémon s'étaient espacés pour éviter que mes attaques ne touchent les deux en même temps mais la dénommée Julie avait sous-estimé la portée de Kenny. La Méga-Sangsue était une version améliorée de Vol-Vie, le principe restait donc le même, une graine qui se collait au Pokémon adverse pour se transformer en énergie qui retourne au lanceur. La différence résidait dans la taille de la graine. Bien sûr, elle fut rapidement tranchée en morceaux et son lanceur tomba vite au sol comme l'herbe vivante qui n'avait même pas eu le temps d'utiliser son attaque. La fille se tourna les larmes aux yeux vers la Championne qui déclara :

– Ne tenir compte de la force que d'un seul Pokémon ne fera pas de toi un bon dresseur...

– Tirer des conclusions sur une première impression ne te sera pas bénéfique non plus, rétorquai-je.

Je l'avais vexée mais je m'en moquais. Il était vrai que Kenny était plus fort que les autres, mais ils restaient de redoutables combattants en qui j'avais une entière confiance. La raison pour laquelle je l'utilisais était qu'il était le seul pouvant endurer tout ces combats à la suite et cela empêcherait Érika d'analyser mes techniques avec mes autres Pokémon. Ce Canarticho était sûrement capable de battre les trois Pokémon d'Érika d'un coup également mais je refusais d'utiliser cette technique pour un match officiel.

– Je suis la suivante. Impossible que je perde, les filles sont plus fortes que les garçons !

Kenny restait en piste, j'allai me faire un plaisir de lui démontrer son erreur. Voyant que je ne le rappelai pas, elle demanda dans un sourire arrogant :

– Bien sûr, j'ai aussi droit à tout mes Pokémon ?

– Si tu penses en avoir besoin...

Elle grogna et n'envoya qu'un Boustiflor au combat pour me montrer que j'avais tort. Dommage, ça aurait raccourci le combat.

– Boustiflor, Méga-Sangsue.

– Kenny, Jet de Sable.

Le Canarticho envoya donc des rafales de vents à l'aide de ses ailes pour soulever la terre qui nous servait de terrain et aveugler son ennemi. La graine adverse traversa pourtant les courants d'air pour heurter Kenny. Elle explosa en une lumière verte qui retourna vers le Boustiflor mais l'oiseau n'avait même pas titubé. Son type le rendait résistant à ce genre d'attaque. Avant que la boule verte ne retourne à son possesseur, il s'en était approché rapidement. Il lui arracha ensuite sa peau jaune du bec à de multiples reprises. Sa dresseuse lui ordonna un Fouet Lianes mais le Pokémon perdit connaissance avant de pouvoir riposter. Elle s'énerva alors et rappela son Pokémon avant de lancer ses deux derniers. Kenny ne lui laissa pas une chance. Un Ortide et un Herbizarre presque morts furent le résultat de cet affrontement.

– Pff, ce n'était pas ma meilleure équipe, dit-elle en rappelant ses Pokémon souffrants et en regagnant sa place parmi les autres filles.

–

Je soupirai faiblement et dis à Érika :

– On peux passer directement à notre combat ?

Une dernière dresseuse se mit pourtant devant elle et me cria :

– Toi je vais... Je vais t'écraser comme une puce !

Tiens ? Les Pokémon avaient des puces ? C'était bon à savoir. Malgré ses menaces, elle ne libéra qu'un Nœunœuf. Je regardai la fille qui ne semblait pas avoir d'autre Pokémon. Je m'adressai alors à mon Canarticho avant de le rappeler.

– Je sais que tu peux le faire, mais repose-toi un peu pour l'instant.

– Nard, accepta-il en disparaissant dans cette lumière rouge.

Je le remplaçai par mon Dardargnan. Contrairement à ce que je le pensais, Nœunœuf était capable de séparer son corps. Les six œufs pouvaient apparemment vivre sans être collés les uns aux autres. Pourtant quatre d'entre eux étaient réunis au même endroit tandis que les deux autres faisaient bande à part. Sur ces quatre, je remarquai qu'il y avait un œuf sans visage dont la coquille était brisée sur le dessus. Un point faible peut-être...

J'ordonnai tout de même à Dardargnan d'attaquer l'un des œufs isolés tandis que la fille ordonnait sa première attaque.

– Pilonnage !

Je les regardais tous sans savoir desquels viendrait l'attaque. La réponse était double. Dardargnan contournait sa cible pour éviter une éventuelle attaque mais la menace venait des deux autres groupes. Les œufs groupés se jetaient sur l'œuf solitaire qui les propulsait d'une charge vers Dardargnan avant de retourner près de l'œuf sans visage. Les trois projectiles vivants touchèrent leur cible et tombèrent sur le sol. Ils retournèrent vite à leur point de départ du temps que Dardargnan ne se remette de sa douleur. La cible origine avait d'ailleurs lancé un Vol-Vie sur lui pendant ce temps. De colère, il se retourna et l'écrasa de son dard gauche. Il le transperça et l'œuf explosa dans un cri en liquide rouge. Je voulus m'excuser immédiatement auprès de sa dresseuse mais elle se concentra juste sur les cinq autres sans réagir. Et là, je remarquai que l'intérieur de l'œuf brisé m'était visible. Et il était jaune contrairement à celui qui venait d'exploser. Il avait sans doute son importance si il était présent au combat même s'il n'avait pas bougé depuis le début.

– Dardargnan, Double-Dard sur le bizarre !

La dresseuse me jeta alors un regard paniqué qui me fit sourire. J'avais raison, c'était bien le point faible. Elle ordonna immédiatement une attaque Protection qui érigea une barrière d'un jaune presque transparent et le dard se lança contre celle-ci. Il explosa à son contact et la barrière vola en éclat avant de disparaître comme elle était venue, puis, le second dard s'enclencha. La réaction des Nœunœuf fut immédiatement, ils attrapèrent l'œuf brisé et le jetèrent loin de l'attaque. Ils se firent ensuite tous exploser par l'énorme dard de lumière qui fonçait vers eux. Dardargnan se retournait vers le survivant et mon adversaire le rappela. Tous les morceaux de coquilles détruites rejoignirent l'œuf dans la Pokéball. Elle jeta un regard mauvais et dit avant de rejoindre ses amies :

– Les insectes, j'aime pas. La tarte aux pommes, c'est bon.

De quoi ? Mais... Mais quel est le rapport avec le combat qui venait de se dérouler ? Ce mystère resterait entier car Érika s'avança enfin pour me défier. Je fis rentrer Dardargnan dans sa Pokéball et me préparai à l'affrontement final.

* * *

_Eevee-man est l'un de ceux qui aurait voulu avoir le droit d'avoir les trois Eeveelutions dans la première version._

_Explication Nœunœuf : Six parties différentes, cinq actifs un passif. Si on récupère un Nœunœuf dans une Pokéball, les six œufs seront absorbés peut importe où ils soient. Si on laisse un œuf à Cramois'Île et qu'on fait rentrer les cinq autres à Azuria, il y aura les six œufs dans la Pokéball. De la même manière, si l'un d'eux est détruit ou même broyé, son dresseur peut le récupérer et le restaurer ce qui en fait l'un des Pokémon qui ont le moins fort taux de décès à l'état domestique. À l'exception de l'œuf passif. S'il est brisé, il se régénère en remplaçant un autre. Si les autres sont déjà détruits, il mourra aussi. Sa seule utilité au combat et de pouvoir contrôler les autres. En effet, lorsque il est absent, les cinq œufs actifs le cherchent partout et n'écoutent même plus les ordres de leur dresseur._

_La plupart des phrases c*** prononcées par les dresseuses viennent directement du jeu. La fille à la tarte aux pommes avait lancé cette phrase sans aucun contexte, je n'allais pas lui faire le plaisir de lui en créer un ^^_


	32. Érika

La belle jeune fille n'avait pas l'air déçue que ses apprenties avaient toutes perdu leur combat contre moi malgré la facilité effrayante que j'avais eu pour ce faire. Elle s'avança lentement et regarda mes Pokéballs.

– Insecte, Poison et Vol... Tu t'es bien équipé pour cette Arène dis-moi.

– Du pur hasard, Dardargnan était avec moi avant mon premier Badge et Kenny avant le troisième.

– Mmm, acquiesça-t-elle. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui t'a permis de triompher si facilement. Les rapports des autres sur toi étaient donc vrais... Tu es un plutôt bon dresseur. J'accepte de t'affronter. Et bien sûr, je te remettrais le Badge Prisme si tu l'emportes. Mais je ne suis pas du même niveau qu'elles bien sûr.

Plutôt que de s'emporter, les autres filles me couinèrent que c'était vrai et que j'allais me faire ridiculiser, bref, un public passionnant. Mais je préférai reporter mon attention sur autre chose.

– Vous faîtes souvent des rapports sur les dresseurs qui viennent vous voir ?

– Seulement sur ceux qui repartent avec un Badge. Nous avons l'obligation d'avertir nos collègues champions de l'arrivée d'un nouveau challenger. C'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne perdrais pas, c'est énervant de faire tous ces papiers en sept fois...

– Mais si celui d'Argenta l'a envoyé à tout le monde, vous devriez déjà l'avoir sur moi... Et vous avez des contacts avec celui de Jadielle ?

– Oui et non. Nous avions des dossiers te concernant, trois pour l'instant, mais nous nous tenons les uns les autres informés de l'avancée de ton équipe... Pour celui de Jadielle, nous ne sommes autorisés à dévoiler cette information qu'à un possesseur de sept Badges.

Cela ne me plaisait pas beaucoup mais je connaissais également les Pokémon des Champions. Et, contrairement à eux, je pouvais adapter mon type par rapport à leur Arène avant les combats. Mais pour Giovanni, que savaient-ils exactement ? Où le trouver ? Non, c'était un criminel, quelqu'un l'aurait chassé... Peut-être simplement qu'ils ne savaient rien et qu'ils voulaient simplement éviter que cela se sache...

Érika passa un main dans son kimono et en sortit une Pokéball. Elle me proposa ensuite :

– Et si nous passions au combat maintenant ? Quel Pokémon va-tu utiliser ? Ton Dardargnan ? Ton Canarticho ?

Aucun des deux. Contre son premier Pokémon, j'avais envisagé un combat plus dangereux. Je m'armai de ma Pokéball sans rien dire mais ce fut une autre à ma ceinture qui s'ouvrit encore sans que je ne lui demande rien. En sortit la Goupix totalement épuisée par les efforts qu'elle devait faire pour sortir de la balle. Le regard d'Érika changea du tout au tout.

– Tu veux jouer avec le feu ? Très bien ! Empiflor, arrache-moi ses tripes !

Ember lança tout de suite son attaque Lance-Flamme... que j'esquivai en me jetant au sol.

– Ember, arrête-toi !

Mon ordre fut inutile, elle était déjà au sol en train de pleurer de douleur face aux chocs électriques. Je pus la rappeler dans sa Pokéball avant que Empiflor ne l'ouvre littéralement de ses lianes comme il avait prévu de le faire. Il ramena ses armes vers lui en attendant son prochain adversaire.

– Tu le rappelles ? Choix judicieux... Aurais-tu entendu ce que je faisais aux Pokémon de ce type ?

– Oui, mais le problème n'est pas là. Je suis sûr que ma Goupix aurait pu le battre, répondis-je en désignant l'Empiflor.

Ma remarque l'énerva car elle serra ses poings, pliant son kimono par la même occasion. Sa voix restait calme, mais menaçante :

– Mais... ?

– Mais elle ne m'écoute pas parce qu'une certaine personne a envoyé quelqu'un tuer toute sa famille sur la Route 8. Elle ne fait pas confiance aux humains.

Ma déclaration la laissa d'abord bouche-bée, puis, elle jura avant de dire :

– Je savais que confier ce travail à un homme était une mauvaise idée, il a laissé des survivants.

– Sa mission était d'empêcher le Feunard et sa famille d'attaquer les gens sur la Route 8. Il l'a remplie à merveille. Pour Ember, je l'ai capturée avant qu'il ne la tue et il est interdit de tuer volontairement le Pokémon d'un dresseur.

– Serais-tu en train de me provoquer ?

– Non, je t'explique juste la situation. Enfin, c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne l'utiliserais pas dans ce combat.

Elle souffla de l'air par son nez. Elle était vraiment en colère maintenant, je le ressentais. Mais sa maîtrise de soi était admirable. Tant qu'elle ne voyait pas le Pokémon, elle ne craquait pas.

– Pourquoi l'as-tu sortie si ce n'est pas pour me provoquer ?

– Elle essaie de s'échapper... Le Pokémon que je voulais utiliser est dans ma main.

Elle sembla vouloir continuer l'échange mais je préférai ne pas la pousser à bout. Je proposai donc :

– Désolé pour ce contre-temps. Commençons le combat.

Je libérai alors le Pokémon que j'avais prévu d'utiliser. La tortue aquatique regardait son adversaire sans peur malgré son désavantage évident. Érika ne fit pas de commentaire, personne n'en faisait. Le silence avait pris possession de la salle depuis quelques secondes. Nous nous fixâmes tous les deux espérant que l'autre lance la première attaque. Las d'attendre, je pris cette initiative.

– Carabaffe, Pistolet à O.

Une attaque presque inoffensive sur un Pokémon Plante de cette puissance. Mais elle ne pouvait pas riposter d'une quelconque manière. Je pensai même que l'Empiflor esquiverait, me donnant une occasion d'utiliser le Laser Glace sans échouer mais il n'en fit rien. Il restait simplement sur place, encaissant l'attaque assez facilement.

– Tu l'arroses ? se moqua Érika. C'est gentil de ta part. C'est juste ce qu'il lui fallait pour prendre des forces.

– Pas vraiment, non. Il n'a pas l'air d'avoir tant que ça apprécié sa douche.

– Tu dis ?

Je soupirai et expliquai en langage normal qu'une attaque Eau n'était pas très efficace sur un Pokémon Plante mais faisait quand même des dégâts :

– Tu t'occupes des plantes de cette Arène, non ? Que se passe-il lorsque tu les arroses trop ?

Elle me regarda d'abord sans comprendre puis son visage s'éclaira :

– Si on les noie, elles meurent... Mais ce n'est pas si peu d'eau qui va noyer mon Empiflor.

Je devais remercier ma grande sœur pour cette comparaison. Elle m'avait offert une plante lorsque j'avais pris mon appartement, pour égailler l'endroit elle disait. Par flemme de l'arroser tous les jours, j'avais rempli son pot d'eau et avais vu le résultat... Je me disais que les Pokémon Plante fonctionnaient pareil puisqu'ils souffraient des attaques Eau.

– Mais je peux le tuer à petit feu si tu le laisses encaisser mes attaques les unes après les autres.

– Une invitation à l'attaque ? répondit-elle en souriant.

– En effet.

Elle me prit au mot et ordonna sa première attaque. Les lianes de l'Empiflor foncèrent vers Carabaffe pour un Ligotage.

– Carabaffe, Mimi-Queue !

– Cara ! hurla-il en tournant le dos à son adversaire d'un bond.

Empiflor s'arrêta par prudence et regarda ce qu'allait faire la tortue. Sa belle queue touffue passa lentement de gauche à droite trois fois, il leva ensuite une patte en l'air, puis l'autre. Qu'était-ce ? L'attaque Mimi-Queue aurait été améliorée depuis la dernière fois ? Carabaffe fit un tour rapide sur lui-même, rentra dans sa carapace, en ressortit lorsqu'elle était face au sol pour finir à quatre pattes. Il remua encore la queue sous l'œil médusé de son adversaire et de tout le public en fait. Il plaça tout son poids sur une de ses pattes avant et se tint en équilibre avant de tourbillonner à nouveau... Mais ces 'Cara' qu'il prononçait en bougeant. Ils formaient une mélodie, il bougeait en rythme avec celle-ci. J'avais compris, ce n'était pas une attaque.

– Carabaffe, arrête de danser et fais juste ce que je te demande !

Il sauta alors sur ses deux pattes arrière et me regarda avant de s'exclamer énervé :

– Cara !

– C'est un combat officiel contre une Championne, Carabaffe. Un peu de sérieux s'il te plaît.

Il souffla apparemment déçu par ma réaction mais se plaça face à l'Empiflor avant de lui cracher ses Bulles d'O. L'attaque, pourtant explosive, n'avait pas eu un grand effet sur lui. Ses lianes franchirent le tout pour attraper Carabaffe. Érika sembla prête à faire une réflexion sur l'attitude de mon premier Pokémon mais sa concentration était redevenue optimale dès l'attaque Bulles d'O lancée. Carabaffe s'échappa de l'étreinte végétale grâce à une attaque repli et riposta avec son Laser Glace. Érika tilta directement au nom de l'attaque.

– Balance ! cria-elle son Pokémon.

Empiflor planta deux lianes au sol et se souleva pour se projeter loin de l'attaque. La Championne soupira de soulagement :

– Je comprends mieux pourquoi tu étais si confiant avec un Pokémon aquatique. Mais il n'a pas l'air de maîtriser son attaque... me fit-elle remarquer.

En effet, Carabaffe était presque revenu à côté de moi, projeté par la puissance de son jet glacial. Un portion de terre était complètement gelée plus loin mais aucune plante n'était touchée.

– Pas mal Carabaffe. T'y étais presque.

– Baffe ! jura-il sans doute.

Il semblait énervé d'avoir échoué cette attaque. De nouvelles lianes vinrent vers lui mais cette fois, elles voulurent le frapper. Il esquiva les coups et regarda le Pokémon à l'origine de l'attaque. Il tenta alors un nouveau Laser Glace sans que je ne lui en donne l'ordre. Empiflor l'esquiva aisément au vu de la distance qu'il y avait entre eux deux. Par contre, le vol arrière de Carabaffe me percuta de plein fouet me faisant tomber en arrière lorsque l'attaque s'arrêta. De l'autre côté, un grand arbre s'était retrouvé partiellement emprisonné sous la glace ce qui énerva Érika. Mais, à une telle distance, Empiflor ne pouvait utiliser que ses lianes et, s'il se rapprochait pour lui faire sentir ses poudres, Carabaffe aurait une occasion de le toucher tout en s'échappant à cause du défaut de son attaque. Le combat se ferait donc obligatoirement à distance, nous l'avions tout deux compris.

– Cara... baffe... s'excusa-il auprès de moi.

– Ça va, ça fait pas si mal... lui mentis-je alors que le goût de mon sang me passait dans la bouche. Mais, on peut tester un truc pour gagner, fais juste ce que je dis.

– Baffe !

Il repartit sur la zone de combat alors que je me relevai.

– Bulles d'O !

Il m'obéit sans hésiter bien que sa précédente attaque n'eût pas marché. Je dis tout de suite après.

– Maintenant, Écume !

Il le fit également. Les bulles étaient bien plus lentes que celles de l'attaque Bulles d'O qui étaient déjà en train d'exploser au contact de l'Empiflor. La partie test était terminée.

– Esquive les lianes à gauche, puis Bulles d'O sur lui. Ensuite crache ton Écume dans toute la salle.

Érika n'avait aucune idée de ce que je préparais, tant mieux. Ce serait dommage que ma surprise ne prenne pas. Les bulles avaient vite fait d'envahir les lieux et les explosions se multiplièrent nous faisant de plus en plus mal à la tête. Carabaffe se tourna vers moi, il ne pouvait plus rien entendre non plus avec tout ce brouhaha. Je lui désignai juste les bulles en l'air du doigt tandis qu'Érika tentait de crier des ordres à son Pokémon paniqué. Et ma tortue me comprit. Visant le ciel, il cracha un autre Laser Glace au-dessus de son adversaire qui se laissa tomber au sol pour l'éviter. Mais l'attaque toucha au but. Une grande partie des bulles de l'attaque Écume se transformèrent en boules de glace pointues qui tombèrent sur Empiflor le perçant de part en part. Lorsque le calme revint dans la salle, Carabaffe avait gagné le combat. Je levai mes doigts vers Érika en signe de victoire :

– Attaque Grêle, troisième génération !

Je cherchai ensuite Carabaffe des yeux et le retrouvai à moitié enfoncé dans la terre. Je m'approchai de lui et le félicitai pendant qu'Érika rappelait son Pokémon vaincu.

– Tu l'as fait, dis-je. Tu es vraiment génial.

– Rabaffe ! me lança-il, les yeux plein d'admiration.

– Viens te reposer maintenant. Ça nous évitera de devoir creuser.

Il me redit son nom avant de disparaître dans sa Pokéball. Et Érika m'annonça :

– Tu n'as pas encore gagné, tu sais ? Il me reste encore deux Pokémon.

– Oui, je sais. Mais Carabaffe s'est suffisamment battu pour l'instant, je le rappellerai lorsque tu auras battu les deux autres.

– Deux ? s'étonna-elle. Tu as cinq Pokéballs à ta ceinture.

– Je t'ai déjà expliqué le pourquoi de la Goupix mais j'ai aussi un autre Pokémon qui n'est pas habitué aux combats en Arène. Si tu bats les trois que tu as vu, j'abandonnerai.

– Intéressant, tu n'es peut-être pas comme je le pensais, me dit-elle. Passons à la seconde manche alors.

Elle libéra l'horrible boule de poile, d'herbes ou de lianes que l'on appelle Saquedeneu et que je n'avais jamais aimé. Mais, de ce fait, je le connaissais plutôt mal et préférai me tenir sur mes gardes. Je m'emparai de la Pokéball de Kenny mais Érika m'arrêta :

– J'aurais une requête à formuler.

– Je t'écoute...

– Mon prochain Pokémon est le plus fort des trois. J'aimerais voir comment ton Canarticho se débrouillera contre lui.

Je soupirai et reposai Kenny à ma ceinture. Je hochai la tête pour lui dire que j'acceptai et elle me remercia. J'avais du mal à la cerner. Des fois, elle avait l'air d'un ange et d'autres, d'un pur démon. Je préférai garder ce premier côté autant que possible, autant rendre le match agréable. Je lançai donc mon autre Pokémon qui s'exprima une fois sur le terrain :

– Dargnan !

Ce match allait être bien plus simple que le précédent. L'avantage aérien de Dardargnan lui permettrait d'attaquer facilement sans être toucher. Le duel débuta lorsqu'il s'envola sous mon ordre. Dès la première attaque qu'Érika ordonna à son Pokémon, je compris la différence entre un Saquedeneu et un autre Pokémon Plante. La vitesse, la portée et surtout le nombre de ses lianes était largement supérieur. Quinze d'entre elles se dirigèrent vers Dardargnan alors que d'autres flottaient encore autour du Saquedeneu sans doute dans le cas où Dardargnan esquiverait les autres. Mais, malgré tous les efforts de la guêpe, les lianes en mouvement furent celles qui finirent par l'avoir. Érika avait déjà vu le Double-Dard à l'œuvre et semblait s'en méfier car les lianes ficelaient en grande partie le dard principal de Dardargnan pour l'empêcher d'agir. Lorsque le dard luisant commença à dangereusement pointer vers moi, mon Pokémon Insecte cessa tout de suite son attaque. Saquedeneu ne bougeait plus, seules ses armes étaient en constant mouvement, essayant d'étrangler mon Pokémon ou juste de le maîtriser.

– Dardargnan, Puissance.

Puissance était une attaque que je n'avais pas utilisée avec lui mais qu'il devait posséder s'il avait déjà Dard-Nuée. Techniquement, l'attaque permettait au Pokémon lanceur de gonfler ses muscles pour porter un coup critique à son adversaire. Dans cette situation j'espérai surtout que cela l'aiderait à se débarrasser de ces étreintes. Et, en effet, les très fins bras et le torse de la guêpe grossirent à vue d'œil surprenant le Pokémon Plante lui faisant momentanément lâcher la pression. Dardargnan utilisa la force acquise pour se forcer un chemin hors des lianes et se plaça vers le plafond. Il tourna sa tête vers moi mais n'attendit pas mon ordre. Il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il plaça ses deux bras en avant puis tira son Dard-Nuée à travers la salade de lianes volantes jusqu'au Saquedeneu. Lorsqu'elles se coupaient au contact des petits dards de lumière, les lianes laissaient échappaient quelques gouttes de sang avant de tomber au sol inertes. Le Saquedeneu commença à couiner de douleur avant même que les dards ne le touchent. Je pensai que tous ces bouts de végétations faisaient également parti d'un corps extensible et donc, le faisait souffrir lors de leur coupe. Il ne cessa pas ses cris lorsque le Dard-Nuée s'écrasa sur lui. Les nombreuses aiguilles qui s'écrasèrent à côté de lui soulevèrent un énorme amas de poussière qui nous rendait incapable de voir son état. Lorsque l'attaque s'arrêta et que le rideau marron se dissipa enfin, je pus apercevoir que Saquedeneu avait été mis hors combat et que les bras et torse de Dardargnan étaient revenus à leur taille originelle. Il descendit rapidement vers moi pendant qu'Érika rappelait son plat de nouilles vivant. Toutes les lianes qui jonchaient le terrain disparurent dans la même lumière rouge que leur possesseur confirmant ma théorie.

– Bien joué, lança la Championne alors que je félicitais Dardargnan pour son combat. Tu n'es plus qu'à un combat de ton Badge, es-tu prêt ?

Je remis Dardargnan dans sa boule et libérai son remplacent :

– Toujours.

– Ticho, répéta mon Pokémon.

La jeune fille lança alors son dernier Pokémon, un Rafflésia évidemment. Sitôt l'énorme fleur rouge sur le terrain elle ordonna sa première attaque.

– Vas-y, Rafflésia ! Comme d'habitude !

Le Pokémon fit un pas en avant, puis un petit bond et commença à tourner sur elle-même. Des pétales de fleurs roses commencèrent à l'entourer tandis qu'il continuait sa danse sans se soucier de son adversaire. Les pétales devenaient de plus en plus nombreuses et formèrent une magnifique tornade rosée dont le Rafflésia était l'œil. Celle-ci se détacha de la rafflésie vivante pour attaquer Kenny. Mon Canarticho ne semblait pas très impressionné par l'attaque, il avança tranquillement vers la tornade et la dissipa d'un coup de poireau vertical lorsque celle-ci arriva près de lui. Il utilisa ensuite son attaque Gros'Yeux pour paralyser momentanément de peur la plante adverse. Il s'approcha alors et la frappa plusieurs fois de son poireau sans que les ordres d'Érika ne soient entendus par son Pokémon terrorisé. J'en étais content parce qu'elle ordonnait une Poudre Toxik et que Kenny ne m'écoutait pas quand je lui disais de s'éloigner. Mais il gagna finalement le combat avec facilité ce qui plomba totalement l'ambiance serrée qu'avait le duel jusqu'à maintenant.

– Eh bien, dit Érika en rappelant son Pokémon. Il semblerait que même Rafflésia n'était pas de taille face à lui. C'est un très bon Pokémon...

Kenny annonça oralement qu'il était d'accord avec elle. Je la remerciai juste avant qu'elle ne se retourne :

– Christelle, va me chercher la boîte s'il te plaît.

La fille en question était celle qui m'avait agressé dans le couloir. Elle contestait apparemment cette décision.

– Quoi ? Mais Érika, tu ne vas tout de même pas donner le Badge Prisme à cet... homme, cracha-elle comme si c'était la pire insulte qu'elle avait en stock.

– À moins que tu ne puisses le battre pour lui prouver qu'il ne le mérite pas, rétorqua la beauté en kimono.

La dresseuse regarda alors Kenny et partit en grognant au fond de la salle. Elle revint quelques secondes plus tard avec un petit coffre et se tint devant la Championne qui l'ouvrit. Elle en sortit des pokédollars, le fameux Badge Prisme et un disque que j'identifiais comme étant une CT. Érika se tourna alors vers moi et annonça :

– Félicitations, jeune dresseur. Notre rencontre s'est peut-être faite un peu brusquement mais tu as su nous prouver ta valeur. Tu as mérité...

– Pff... souffla bruyamment la dresseuse qui posait à présent le coffre sur le sol.

– Puis-je la frapper ? demandai-je en essayant de rester poli.

Ma remarque surprit d'abord la Championne qui crut ensuite comprendre que c'était une blague. Elle sourit alors et répondit :

– Techniquement, aucune d'entre nous ne pourrait t'en empêcher à présent.

– Sympa, dis-je en regardant ladite Christelle pour bien lui faire comprendre que je n'hésiterais pas à le faire.

Elle ne fit aucun commentaire et Érika continua :

– Red, prends donc ce Badge Prisme. Ainsi que cet argent et cette Capsule Technique en bonus. Elle contient l'attaque Méga-Sangsue, tu peux l'apprendre à ton Dardargnan si tu le souhaites.

Oui, je le pouvais. Mais oui, voilà un cadeau que je pouvais faire à Dardargnan pour lui faire plaisir ! Je pris le tout en la remerciant et deux tiers des objets disparurent dans ma carte de dresseur.

– Les trois autres Champions avaient raison. Tu es un bon dresseur. Tu as la moitié des Badges requis pour affronter le Conseil des 4. Et avec une équipe pareille, tu ne devrais pas avoir de difficulté face aux autres.

Safran et Cyan s'étaient approchés de moi quand j'avais remis Kenny dans sa Pokéball mais n'avaient toujours rien dit. La remise du Badge semblait soudainement être devenue une cérémonie sacrée. Pour ces mêmes raisons, j'eus du mal à trouver mes mots.

– Je l'espère, dis-je enfin. Ravi de t'avoir affrontée.

Le silence s'installa ensuite. Devais-je partir maintenant ? Sans doute. Je la remerciai à nouveau et me dirigeai vers la sortie. Cyan et Safran m'accompagnèrent sans bruit. Érika m'arrêta en m'appelant et dit :

– Euh, encore désolée de l'accueil que nous vous avions fournis. Pour accéder directement à la sortie, prenez à gauche en sortant de cette pièce.

– Très bien. Et pour l'accueil, il n'y a pas eu de morts et ça me suffit. Nous avons connu bien pire.

Elle ne me répondit rien et je quittai la salle avec mes deux compagnons.

– Génial ! s'écria Cyan une fois la porte fermée. Tu l'as battu sans aucun problème. Et ce truc avec la glace...

– Tu voulais dire quoi par 'troisième génération' ? demanda Safran.

Maintenant que nous étions à nouveau seuls, ils avaient tout deux récupéré leurs facultés vocales. Cyan commença à énumérer les diverses actions du combat en me félicitant à nouveau parfois. Safran se tut attendant la réponse à cette question difficile. Elle avait de bonnes oreilles, peut-être avait-elle eu des doutes sur moi parce que je m'étais trahi avec quelques phrases de ce type... Maintenant qu'elle était au courant, c'était plus facile de lui expliquer.

– Ça vient de l'endroit où je suis né, répondis-je simplement à cause de la proximité de Cyan avant de m'adresser à celui-ci. On parlera de tout ça au Centre. On a encore du travail... Et j'ai vraiment envie de partir de cet endroit.

Safran et Cyan comprirent mon envie de quitter l'Arène. Le chemin sur le gauche menait à un grand et long couloir droit. Après avoir marché un peu trop longtemps à mon goût dans la même direction, nous arrivâmes directement au hall d'entrée. Un adolescent attendait en regardant le couloir en face de lui. Les Pokéballs à sa ceinture me prouvaient qu'il était dresseur.

– Tu devrais attendre ici, le prévins-je. C'est dangereux pour un homme d'aller plus loin. On a failli en mourir.

Il me regarda, surpris, sans comprendre puis s'aperçut que j'étais sérieux. Nous échangeâmes deux-trois phrases avant de nous quitter. Il attendait encore quand nous quittions l'Arène de Céladopole.

L'air extérieur me fit le plus grand bien. Les fleurs, c'était bien beau mais leur parfum commençait à me monter à la tête. Pourtant, Cyan commença une discussion qui plomba aussitôt l'atmosphère.

– On fait quoi maintenant ? On va chercher la Team Rocket immédiatement ?

– On retourne d'abord au Centre Pokémon. Il faut que je fasse soigner tout le monde et aussi... que je m'assois quelque part. Parce qu'on est debout depuis trop longtemps.

– Bien d'accord ! s'écria Safran avant de se rendre compte qu'elle l'avait dit plus fort qu'elle ne l'avait sans doute prévu.

Elle baissa alors la tête et se justifia plus doucement. Je soupirai et lui dis :

– Si tu fatigues, il faut nous le dire Safran.

– Mais, je... Oui, concéda-elle alors.

– On peut se mettre dans la clairière où on était passé pour venir.

Oui, dans cette forêt au milieu de la ville que nous avions du traverser pour aller à l'Arène. Je ne comprenais pas comment une telle chose étant possible mais j'imaginais que c'était un point fort pour cette ville du côté touristique. C'était quand même autre chose qu'un simple parc. Finalement, nous ne trouvions pas cette même clairière mais nous installâmes dans une autre, l'endroit était plus grand que je ne le pensais. Je libérai tous mes Pokémon à l'exception d'Ember pour éviter un feu de forêt. Safran et Cyan m'imitèrent alors et j'appelai Dardargnan en sortant ma nouvelle CT.

– J'ai un cadeau pour toi !

Il vola alors rapidement vers moi et prit le disque entre ses dards et celui-ci se mit à briller avant de disparaître.

– Gnan ?

– Vas-y, essaye, proposai-je.

Il s'envola alors et se tourna vers un arbre, avant de lancer sa Méga-Sangsue. L'attaque était différence de celles que nous avions vu dans l'Arène par sa forme. Ce fut un dard de lumière, plus petit qu'un Double-Dard mais plus gros qu'un Dard-Nuée, qui partit à toute vitesse heurter l'arbre avec de se transformer en grosse boule d'énergie verte qui disparut au contact de la guêpe. L'arbre avait perdu de ses couleurs mais je n'eus rien le temps de dire à ce propos. Dardargnan m'avait foncé dessus pour m'enlacer et je sentis mes pieds se dérober au sol. Je me raidis d'abord à l'aider de voler comme cela et les poils de Dardargnan ne rendaient pas l'étreinte très agréable mais je le laissai tout de même faire. Je savais qu'il ne me lâcherait pas et j'étais content d'avoir pu lui faire plaisir. Seul Bob-omb restait à combler à présent.

Quand Dardargnan me posa enfin au sol, je lui caressai brièvement la tête avant de m'asseoir contre un arbre et de regarder mes amis qui souriaient de cette situation. Carabaffe, Kenny et Dardargnan commèrent une discussion et mon Voltorbe roula vers moi. Je le câlinai également en lui promettant que son tour viendrait aussi et écoutai sa réponse sans la comprendre. Nina avait rejoint mes Pokémon dans leur conversation, Flamme courait partout en lâchant parfois de petites flammèches par son museau, Fat restait avec Cyan et Sonate se faisait caresser par Safran. J'avais du mal à voir laquelle des deux appréciait le plus l'action.

– Red... me dit finalement le seul autre garçon du groupe alors que nos Pokémon continuaient leurs vies. Je voulais te parler d'un truc...

– Ne te gêne pas. Tu peux tout me dire, répondis-je, curieux de savoir ce qu'il voulait dire.

– Fat, c'est un Pokémon électrique, non ? Depuis son évolution, j'avais essayé de lui faire faire des attaques électriques mais il n'en connaît aucune... C'est normal ? Enfin, je sais que tu en sais beaucoup sur les Pokémon donc, tu pourrais peut-être me répondre...

Je lui demandai de me passer sa Pokéball et regardai le niveau du Pokémon en question. Il était normal qu'il ait toujours les mêmes attaques après son évolution mais je voulais voir s'il allait bientôt en apprendre d'autres... Même si le fait que ma Goupix puisse utiliser Lance-Flamme malgré son niveau me faisait penser que ce n'était pas aussi précis, je répondis tout de même :

– Il ne devrait pas tarder à pouvoir utiliser Éclair. Ça vient avec l'entraînement, il n'est pas habitué à son nouveau corps...

Cyan me fixa sans rien dire après que je lui ai rendu la boule bicolore puis rigola :

– Il y a vraiment des choses que tu ne sais pas ?

– Des tonnes, souris-je. Mais rien sur les Pokémon. Tu veux que l'on fasse un match pour entraîner Fat ?

– Pourquoi pas ? accepta-il en se levant.

Je me mis également debout et demandai à mes Pokémon de s'écarter pour faire un espace de combat suffisant. Fat partit se placer au centre de la zone d'herbe et attendit son adversaire. Je comptai opposer Bob-omb à ce Voltali mais Cyan insista pour que ce soit Carabaffe qui lui serve d'adversaire. La tortue avait accepté le défi à ma place et l'avait rejoint. Tous les Pokémon s'étaient calmés et regardaient le match qui allait commencer.

Carabaffe commença avec son Pistolet à O que Fat esquiva d'un gracieux bond sur le côté. Son dresseur lui ordonna alors une Vive-Attaque. L'attaque était meilleure que lorsque je l'avais vu sur la Route 8 ; la vitesse à laquelle Fat disparaissait et réapparaissait était si grande qu'essayer de le regarder me faisait mal au yeux. Les étincelles électriques qui restaient après ses disparitions étaient sans doute liées à cette douleur. Carabaffe se replia dans sa carapace et utilisa à nouveau son jet d'eau pour se déplacer tout en attaquant même si la cible n'était pas visible. Apparemment, ce fut Fat qui remporta cette manche car il parvint à contourner mon Pokémon pour lui adresser une charge par derrière. Carabaffe se remit debout après avoir été éjecté et souriait, motivé par la force dont faisait preuve son adversaire. Le Voltali utilisa alors son attaque Rugissement et fonça à nouveau sur Carabaffe à une vitesse plus basse. Quelques germes d'électricité brillaient parfois autour des poils pointus qui constituaient sa fourrure mais je ne pensais pas que cette attaque était considérée comme électrique. Ma tortue d'eau ne se laissa tout de même pas faire et, malgré le Rugissement adverse, cracha des bulles entre eux deux pour l'empêcher de poursuivre son attaque. Il fonça ensuite à travers les explosions pour charger Fat, qui s'était arrêté, pensant probablement être la cible directe de l'attaque Bulles d'O. Il se prit l'attaque de plein fouet et la fourrure peu accueillante du Voltali ne sembla pas blesser le reptile bleu qui crachait un nouveau jet d'eau sur son adversaire avant qu'il ne touche le sol.

Fat se releva péniblement et nous pouvions voir l'électricité autour de lui prendre forme et se lancer vers Carabaffe qui endura le choc aussi bien que mal. Il posa une patte au sol et cracha une nouvelle Bulles d'O, cette fois, dirigée contre son adversaire. Le renard jaune commença à concentrer de l'énergie à nouveau mais il ne fut pas assez rapide. Ses blessures étaient légères, il pouvait continuer le combat, mais Cyan abandonna. Il estimait que l'entraînement avait eu l'effet escompté. Je lui demandai à nouveau sa Pokéball et regardai le niveau du Voltali. Et je lui dis surpris :

– C'est bizarre, il ne devrait pas avoir appris Éclair si vite...

– Comme tu me l'as dit, il nous fallait juste un peu d'entraînement.

Oui, mais si le niveau n'était pas suffisant, l'attaque ne devrait pas pouvoir être apprise... Ou peut-être était-ce la volonté d'apprendre cette attaque pour son maître qui lui avait permis cette précocité... Carabaffe avait bien appris Repli, Morsure et un semblant d'Hydrocanon sans avoir le niveau requis. Ces chiffres sous la Pokéball ne signifiaient soudainement plus grand chose pour moi. Safran se leva et nous applaudit en critiquant le match comme étant amusant.

Après une nouvelle pause durant laquelle je m'étais moqué de la peau noircie de Carabaffe à l'endroit où il s'était pris l'Éclair, pendant que Fat s'en excusait, et en avais subi les conséquences, nous décidâmes finalement de retourner au Centre Pokémon. La traversée de la ville fut assez longue. Cyan me fit remarquer un nombre incalculable de fois qu'il y avait des Rocket ici et là et à chaque fois, je dus le convaincre qu'il ne fallait pas les poursuivre. Nous passâmes devant le fameux casino mais je me retins de tout commentaire. J'étais déjà content d'avoir pu le repérer.

Ce ne fut pas Anna qui nous accueillit au Centre Pokémon mais sa cousine, Kate. Elle me cria de sa voix la plus professionnelle :

– Alors le mioche, t'as eu ton Badge ?

Je dégainai ma carte de dresseur et lui montrai le Badge Prisme en souriant lorsque nous arrivâmes à proximité. Elle soigna mes Pokémon et me félicita :

– Pas mal gamin. Ça fait deux bonnes nouvelles alors que ça ne fait qu'une heure que je suis debout.

– Quelle était l'autre ? m'intéressai-je.

Elle regarda Cyan en souriant et dit :

– Qu'Anna a un petit copain pardi !

L'adolescent concerné lâcha un petit rire surpris avant de demander :

– Elle t'en a déjà parlé ?

– Elle s'est servie de cette info pour me réveiller.

J'imaginai mal la scène bizarrement et, au vu des regards autour de moi, je n'étais pas le seul. Kate soigna Fat et les Pokémon de Safran dans la même volée même si ces derniers n'en avaient pas vraiment besoin. Kate avait dit que ça ne pouvait leur faire que du bien et Safran n'insista pas.

– Donc, tu va rester là avec nous ? continua-elle. Tant que tu as ton Évoli, on pourra te faire passer pour un dresseur et tu pourras rester là longtemps.

– Seuls les dresseurs ont le droit de passer la nuit dans des Centres Pokémon ! m'étonnai-je. Et Cyan est un dresseur puisqu'il a un Pokémon...

– Nan, ça ne marche pas comme ça, m'expliqua-elle. Plein de gens ont des Pokémon maintenant. On a le droit de tous les soigner mais les seuls qui peuvent rester la nuit sont ceux qui font la collecte des Badges. Ce sont eux que l'on appelle 'dresseurs'. Sans doute pour éviter qu'on soit si plein de touristes qu'on ne puisse pas les accueillir... Ou juste pour ne pas faire couler les hôtels de la ville. Enfin, il n'y a eu de contrôle depuis bien longtemps donc mon beau-cousin pourra rester sans problème.

Techniquement, Safran était aussi en infraction alors.

– Je trouverais bien un boulot dans une ville pareille. Je ne resterai pas à votre charge éternellement non plus. Et je compte bien prendre Anna avec moi quand je m'en irai.

Le sourire de Kate changea alors. Il était toujours présent me sembla triste un moment. Elle lui répondit :

– Ce sera par contre impossible. Nous ne sommes autorisées à quitter le Centre Pokémon qu'en cas d'urgence. Tu devras toujours venir la voir ici...

– Tu as dit toi-même qu'il n'y avait plus de contrôle, dit Cyan d'un air déçu. Ça devrait aller. Et puis, elle travaillera toujours ici, elle ne viendra que lorsqu'elle aura fini.

Cette fois, Kate perdit son sourire en secouant la tête lentement.

– Tu ne peux pas lui demander ça. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux.

Tant de sérieux de la part de cette fille nous étonna vraiment. Cyan serra les poings, sans doute énervé que ses projets d'avenir puisse être modifiés mais ne dit plus rien. Il hocha la tête sans conviction pour dire qu'il acceptait même si cela l'énervait. Je le pris par l'épaule et l'emmenai à une table où nous nous assîmes tous les trois. Kate reprit son sourire à l'arrivée d'un nouveau client qu'elle accueillit aussi familièrement que d'habitude.

– Ça s'arrangera, lui promis-je. J'en suis convaincu.

– Mais qui a décidé que deux ados devaient rester cloîtrer toute leur vie dans un bâtiment pour travailler ? Je n'y avais jamais vraiment pensé avant mais c'est vrai que je n'ai jamais vu les infirmières Joëlle de Carmin sur Mer en dehors du Centre Pokémon. Elles sont toutes dans le même cas ?

Il me posait la question, convaincu que j'étais la science infuse. Ce fut la discussion que j'avais eu avec l'infirmière Joëlle de Jadielle qui me permit de lui répondre :

– Elles sont employées par le Conseil des 4, je leur redonnerai des droits normaux dès que je les aurais vaincu. Tu as le temps de trouver un boulot et une maison d'ici là.

– J'aurais ri si n'importe qui d'autre m'aurait dit cela. Mais j'ai vu comment tu te battais et même l'autre sexiste de Championne a fini par te complimenter. J'ai confiance en toi, Red. Je vais quand même m'en tenir à mes plans d'origines.

Je le remerciai pour ça confiance et il continua :

– Mais avant toute chose, nous avons autre chose à faire n'est-ce pas ?

Autre chose oui. La dernière partie de cette ville ; pour nous, trouver le Scope Sylphe et vaincre Giovanni, pour Cyan, venger la mort de ses parents en tuant Aline. Je ne savais pas si elle serait au même endroit mais les chances étaient grandes puisque c'était leur quartier général dans lequel nous allions entrer. Il était en effet temps d'y aller. J'informai Cyan plus doucement pour éviter que les dresseurs aux alentours ne m'entendent :

– La Team Rocket a une planque au sous-sol du casino de la ville. Aline a de grandes chances de se trouver là-bas.

– C'est tout ce que j'avais besoin de savoir, lança alors Cyan en souriant. Pas la peine de m'accompagner. Je ne veux pas que vous risquiez votre vie pour moi.

– Non, on doit y aller ! lui cria Safran.

Elle le regardait méchamment comme si elle lui en voulait d'avoir voulu nous exclure de la partie mais, j'étais bien sûr d'accord avec elle.

– Le Scope Sylphe que nous recherchons pour sauver Lavanville est au quatrième sous-sol. Et je ne compte pas quitter cette ville sans lui.

Cyan soupira, amusé, comme s'il s'attendait à cette réaction. Il finit par dire :

– Tu es si bien informé que ça en fait peur. Tu y es déjà allé ?

– Oui et non. J'ai eu l'occasion de voir des plans de l'endroit.

Encore un semi-mensonge. Je pouvais juste me vanter de savoir à quoi ressemblait un peu le repaire vu du dessus. Les modifications dans cette version du jeu rendait mes informations incomplètes, mais pas inexactes. C'était déjà quelque chose. Cyan ne me demanda pas où j'avais pu acquérir de tel plan bien que la question semblait lui brûler les lèvres. Ce fut une autre qui fut le voyage de sa bouche à mes oreilles :

– Alors, on y va ?

* * *

_Érika est pas si méchante finalement. Enfin, un nouveau Badge et aucun mort, il y a du progrès !_

_Quand 'Red' a fait 'l'attaque Grêle', au départ il s'attendait juste à des blocs de glaces qui étourdiraient l'Empiflor et n'avait pas pensé au recul. C'est donc aussi un coup de chance..._


	33. Le Casino

Une petite touche de réalisme plutôt énervante nous bloqua la route avant même que nous n'approchions de l'entrée du casino. Deux gardes contrôlaient les entrées et il était inscrit en gros que c'était un lieu interdit aux personnes mineures. Le bâtiment en lui-même était plutôt voyant et personne ne pourrait s'imaginer qu'il s'agissait du repaire de la plus grande organisation criminelle du Kanto. Je soupirai en regardant ces mots qui nous interdisaient le passage malgré ma majorité mentale et Cyan demanda :

– Tu n'avais pas pensé que c'était interdit aux mineurs ?

– À vrai dire non. J'étais sûr que nous aurions pu y rentrer sans problème...

Comme dans le jeu, me retins-je de dire. Il nous fallait donc un plan pour obtenir le droit d'entrer. Pénétrer dans ce lieu par effraction pourrait nous valoir bien des ennuis et détruire toutes nos chances futures de réussite.

– Tu veux aussi foncer dans le tas ? proposa Cyan en souriant.

– Non... Si on provoque du grabuge en pleine rue, nous serons considérés comme les criminels. Je pense qu'on peut essayer de parler mais...

Je soupirai avant de me tourner vers Cyan. Mon coup de bluff serait de faire croire à ces deux gardes que Giovanni nous aurait fait appeler. Ce serait nous jeter complètement dans la gueule du loup mais à part passer en force, je ne voyais pas d'autre solution. Mais il y avait d'autres problèmes. Si ces deux gardes étaient juste employés d'un casino secrètement utilisé par la Team Rocket sans en avoir aucune idée, ils ne comprendraient pas. Et s'ils étaient bien de la Team Rocket, je suis sûr qu'ils voudraient vérifier si notre visite était prévue en demandant à l'un de leur supérieur. Je n'avais aucune idée du grade d'Aline au sein de la Team Rocket, mais il y avait quelques chances que l'on tombe sur elle dans ce cas-ci. J'y réfléchissais peut-être trop, mais je préférai prévenir Cyan.

– Si elle vient nous voir à l'entrée, dis-je sans avoir besoin de préciser qui, je compte sur toi pour garder ton calme. Ils pourraient nous faire arrêter si tu l'attaques ici.

– Tu penses vraiment qu'on va la trouver si facilement ? me répondit-il, un peu surpris.

– Je préfère prévoir... Allons-y.

Nous avançâmes tout les deux vers la porte tandis que Safran restait en arrière. Je remarquai qu'elle tremblait. Elle ne devait vraiment avoir aucune envie de rentrer là-dedans et c'était parfaitement compréhensible. Je retournai la voir et dis :

– Si tu ne veux pas venir, tu peux nous attendre au Centre Pokémon. On peut même te raccompagner.

Elle secoua immédiatement la tête.

– Non, je veux venir. Ça me fait juste un peu peur...

Je posai ma main sur sa tête, tentant de la rassurer sans succès. Je lui souris et soufflai :

– Je comprends. Mais tout ira bien.

Elle hocha la tête sans avoir l'air d'y croire mais s'avança vers Cyan. Je les rejoignis et nous nous approchâmes du casino. Les deux gros hommes nous arrêtèrent aussitôt :

– Vous savez pas encore lire ? Le casino est interdit aux gamins !

Une telle approche, un tel professionnalisme, je pensai de suite que j'avais au moins un Rocket en face de moi. Je répliquai sans broncher :

– Nous devons voir Giovanni.

Le visage des deux adultes semblèrent pâlir et l'un d'eux dit beaucoup trop rapidement :

– Il n'y a personne de ce nom ici !

Je me tournai mes deux camarades, l'un me regardait en me demandant visuellement de quoi je parlais alors que l'autre regardait le sol, probablement intimidée par les deux criminels. Je continuai alors mon mensonge :

– On nous a dit qu'il était ici et qu'il voulait nous voir.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent sans comprendre comment cela était possible. Peut-être Giovanni n'était pas le genre de personne à prendre des rendez-vous... Le deuxième Rocket demanda alors :

– Qui vous a dit de venir ?

Bien sûr, je devais prendre l'option la plus risquée :

– Une certaine Aline.

J'étais sûr que Cyan avait réagi à ce nom mais j'étais trop occupé à fixer mes interlocuteurs pour leur faire croire en la véracité de mes mots. Ils sourirent enfin, un sourire mauvais.

– C'est facilement vérifiable, annonça l'un d'eux avant d'ordonner à l'autre. Va donc la chercher.

Il partit aussitôt ne revint que plusieurs minutes plus tard. Aucun de nous quatre n'avait dit un mot durant cette attente mais j'avais rappelé à Cyan ma mise en garde d'un regard. Il avait hoché la tête et soupiré.

L'autre Rocket revint alors accompagné. Une belle grande femme avec de longs cheveux verts sombres qui s'accordaient parfaitement avec la noirceur de son uniforme. Trois Pokéballs étaient visibles sur le côté gauche de sa ceinture noire. Et je pouvais voir une arme de poing à demi-camouflée sur son autre flanc. J'étais en présence de la bonne personne... Je ne l'oublierai pas, et je n'étais pas le seul ici. Lorsqu'elle arriva près de nous, elle sourit. Elle ne devait pas connaître Cyan, mais elle nous avait reconnu, Safran et moi.

– Donc, vous voulez voir le boss ? nous demanda-elle avec un sourire des plus accueillants. Quel est le motif de votre visite ?

Un très beau sourire qui pourtant me fit des frissons. Sans doute à cause des rumeurs que nous avions entendu sur elle à Azuria... Ou de l'état dans lequel nous l'avions laissée au Mont Sélénite. Je compris tout de même qu'elle préférait régler cela de façon discrète, notre intrusion sera peut-être plus facile que prévue.

– Il ne serait pas prudent d'en parler ici, répliquai-je sur le même ton. Je vous propose plutôt d'appuyer sur le bouton derrière le poster.

Cette phrase ne voulait rien dire mais quatre d'entre nous en avait comprit le sens. Le casino était des plus normal. Pour accéder au quartier général de la Team Rocket, il fallait appuyer sur un bouton qui ouvrait un escalier secret. Celui-ci se trouvant normalement derrière un poster, les Rocket avaient dû comprendre que j'y faisais référence. Maintenant qu'ils savaient que je connaissais cette astuce, ils devaient faire en sorte que je ne puisse jamais le dire à qui que ce soit, il leur faudrait m'éliminer et pour cela, m'emmener à un endroit dans lequel ils pourraient le faire sans être dérangés... Leur base.

Aline ne perdit pas son sourire contrairement aux deux autres qui paniquèrent et posèrent leur main sur leurs Pokéballs. J'en fis de même par réflexe mais la femme stoppa les deux sbires et m'annonça :

– Bien sûr, suivez-moi donc tous les trois. Allons parler de tout cela au calme.

Elle avait compris bien sûr, et nous le savions tous les deux. Mais elle pensait qu'elle pouvait nous vaincre facilement, je le voyais dans son expression faciale. Elle nous sous-estimait et c'est exactement pour cela qu'elle ne nous mènerait pas dans une embuscade.

Le casino était... normal pour un casino j'imaginais. Je n'avais jamais mis les pieds dans un tel endroit. Des couleurs vives nous agressaient les yeux à tous les endroits où l'on pouvait les diriger. Sinon, la salle était pleine de machines à sous alignées sur plusieurs rangées et quelques tables étaient prévues pour les jeux de cartes. L'endroit où l'on pouvait acheter les jetons était au fond de la salle et la différence avec le jeu résidait dans le fait qu'une vitre semblait protéger les vendeurs des attaques et, si cela ne suffisait pas, une escorte de Pokémon Combat les accompagnait également. Aline nous emmena encore plus loin, au fond du casino.

Nous avions cessé de voir des clients réguliers depuis quelques couloirs et ils furent peu à peu remplacés par des membres de la Team Rocket. Ils nous regardaient étrangement mais tournaient immédiatement la tête lorsqu'ils virent qui était notre escorte. Je pensais alors qu'Aline était vraiment quelqu'un d'important dans cette organisation, et le fait qu'elle était crainte par les gens qui étaient de son côté ne me rassurait pas pour la suite. L'adulte aux cheveux verts nous conduisit alors au fameux poster dans une salle qui semblait n'être qu'une banale réserve. Le poster était une affiche de recrutement pour la Team Rocket.

– Vous pouvez mettre ces affiches en ville ? m'étonnai-je.

J'essayai du mieux que possible de lui faire croire que je n'étais pas intimidé et voulus paraître le plus serein possible. Elle jouait le jeu et restait toujours polie. Cela commençait à devenir stressant.

– Nous le pouvions. Puis nous avons été classé comme criminels.

La Team Rocket n'avait pas toujours été maléfique ? Ou peut-être qu'elle l'était mais que les gens ne s'en étaient rendu compte que plus tard. Aline appuya au milieu du 'O' de 'Rejoignez' et le mur à droite de l'affiche glissa et s'encastra dans son voisin de droite laissant place à un escalier. Safran et Cyan poussèrent une exclamation surprise tandis que je restai neutre. Je le devais. Je ne voulais pas lui montrer le moindre signe de faiblesse. Je compris que son but était d'en trouver lorsque nous arrivâmes au sous-sol.

– Comment va ton Paras ? me demanda-elle.

Un désir de revanche ? Compréhensible... Si elle voulait le tuer de ses propres mains, elle allait être déçue. Mais je n'avais pas pu m'empêcher de réagir au nom du Pokémon champignon et elle sourit encore plus large. Elle me présenta quand même ses condoléances lorsque je lui répondis.

Elle nous fit descendre deux étages et le nombre de Rocket présents était bien supérieur à ce que je me l'imaginait. Où allions nous à présent ? Serait-il possible qu'elle nous emmène vraiment à Giovanni ? La réponse me vint alors, et elle était négative. Elle ouvrit une porte gardée par un autre de leurs membres au troisième sous-sol et nous invita à entrer.

– Les femmes d'abord, dis-je, n'ayant aucune envie de tomber dans un piège aussi évident.

Elle rentra pourtant dans la salle et nous la suivîmes.

– Vous serez mort bien jeunes... souffla doucement le Rocket en refermant la porte derrière nous.

Une porte en métal qu'il nous serait bien difficile d'enfoncer, même à l'aide de nos Pokémon. Je regardai Safran et Cyan ; la première semblait juste terrifiée alors que le second se retenait de force de se jeter sur la femme. Il attendait sans doute mon ordre. Nous étions seuls, c'était le moment idéal mais pourtant, je ne dis rien. Peut-être étais-je finalement intimidée par cette femme. Son Rattatac avait été l'un des plus coriaces adversaires que nous avions eu l'occasion d'affronter après tout. Nous nous étions améliorés depuis cette première rencontre, mais comment savoir si cela suffisait ?

– Donc... commença alors Aline. Vous lui vouliez quoi au boss ?

– Juste lui emprunter son Scope Sylphe, répondis-je en forçant un sourire.

Elle restait polie, je me sentais obligé de continuer sur cette voie malgré la terreur grandissante en moi. Elle haussa un sourcil puis fronça les deux se demandant sans doute si j'étais sérieux.

– Tu dois bien te douter que le boss n'est pas homme à prêter ses affaires à des inconnus. Tu es plutôt étrange gamin. Mais comment as-tu su pour le poster ?

C'était donc la raison de son calme, elle voulait d'abord savoir d'où me venait les informations pour que personne d'autre ne puisse y avoir accès. Mais, là, elle me posait une colle. Je soupirai et me rappelai soudainement de la manière donc on était sensé l'apprendre dans le jeu.

– Un de vos membres en parlait dans un café, continuai-je calmement.

– Pourquoi ton pote blond tremble autant ? Je fais si peur à voir ?

Je jetai un œil au sus-nommé et compris immédiatement que la peur n'était pas à l'origine de ses tremblements. Il s'avança d'un pas et la questionna :

– Un homme et une femme à Carmin sur Mer avec un Pyroli et un Aquali, ça te dit quelque chose ?

Elle fut surprise par le changement de sujet et me regarda, sans doute parce que Cyan avait trop l'air de se retenir de charger pour expliquer les choses clairement.

– Je n'ai jamais dit que nous étions tous là pour les mêmes raisons... me défendis-je.

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers Cyan, son sourire était enfin tombé :

– Quel lien as-tu avec ces esclaves de l'ARP ?

Il hurla des mots que je ne compris pas à cause de son ton de voix trop élevé et libéra Fat qu'il chargea de tuer Aline. La discussion civilisée était apparemment terminée. Aline libéra également son Pokémon qui se trouva être un nouveau Rattatac. Elle devait aimer ces bêtes-là. Je ne bougeai pas. La salle était assez grande pour que les Pokémon puissent se battre sans risquer de nous toucher mais je n'en lançai pas d'autre pour l'instant. Cyan n'apprécierait peut-être pas que j'interfère avec sa vengeance.

– Plutôt proche apparemment, rit-elle. Leur fils peut-être ?

– Oui, répliqua-il Cyan. Et je ne laisserai pas leur meurtre impuni ! Fat, Vive-Attaque !

– La même, Rattatac !

Les deux Pokémon s'attaquaient à toute vitesse et nous ne pouvions les reconnaître qu'à l'aide des éclairs que laissait le Voltali à chaque assaut. L'échange s'arrêta et l'état des Pokémon parlaient pour eux-mêmes. Rattatac n'était pas en parfaite santé mais n'était pas vraiment blessé alors que Fat avait dû se prendre quelques coups de dents. La fourrure épineuse du Pokémon Électrique ne le protégeait pas de toutes les attaques physiques. Cyan allait perdre ce combat à coup sûr. Tant pis pour son désir de le faire seul, j'envoyai Kenny en renfort. Cyan me regarda et bougea les lèvres pour me remercier. C'était ce qu'il attendait ? Mon Canarticho n'eut besoin que d'une attaque pour vaincre le gros rat. Je me permis un petit sourire. Avec Kenny à mes côtés, je n'avais pas grand chose à craindre pour l'instant. Il pouvait vaincre n'importe qui.

Aline me regarda, surprise, puis jeta un œil à mon Pokémon.

– Intéressant. Tu avais donc des raisons d'être si confiant... J'espère seulement pour toi que ce n'est pas ta carte maîtresse.

Du bluff ? Peut-être, mais si c'en était, je m'étais fait avoir. J'avais réagi à cette phrase lui prouvant ainsi que Kenny était effectivement mon plus fort. Je lançai à mon ami :

– Si tu veux la tuer Cyan, c'est maintenant.

Il acquiesça et ordonna à son Voltali :

– Vive-Attaque ! Fais en sorte qu'elle meure vite.

La plupart des gens voudraient qu'elle souffre longtemps avant de mourir, mais Cyan n'était pas stupide. Cette femme était dangereuse, et j'avais encore l'impression qu'elle nous cachait quelque chose. Elle ne devrait pas être capable d'éviter l'attaque de Fat pourtant... Mais elle avait une telle assurance que j'en doutais.

Fat courut si rapidement vers Aline que l'attaque était finie quand je l'avais vu partir. La conclusion était déroutante. La Rocket était toujours debout, dans la même position, alors que le Voltali était retombé aux pieds de son maître, presque mort.

– Encore en vie ? s'étonna d'ailleurs notre adversaire. Vraiment étonnant !

Cyan se dépêcha de rentrer Fat dans sa Pokéball avant qu'elle ne l'achève tandis que je hurlai à Kenny une attaque Coupe. Il brandit son poireau et trancha l'air en direction de la femme aux cheveux verts. C'était fini, ce n'était plus qu'une question de millisecondes, pensai-je. Mais pourtant, l'attaque n'avait pas atteint son but. Je remarquai alors que les éclairs qui planaient autour d'elle n'étaient pas des séquelles de l'attaque de Fat. Ils formaient plutôt une sorte de bouclier. Aline, apparemment contrarié de mon attentat au meurtre me lança un regard glacial et dit :

– Cette fois, fini de jouer les mioches. Tonnerre...

Et là, je vis la source de l'énergie électrique qui montait sur l'épaule d'Aline. Un Pikachu. Un très petit Pikachu. Je le pensais même plus petit qu'un Pichu mais son regard nous faisait comprendre qu'il n'était pas à sous-estimer. Pas plus que la décharge électrique qui partit de ses joues pour attaquer mon Canarticho. Kenny ne fut pas assez rapide pour esquiver cette attaque, il tomba au sol, face contre terre dès que l'attaque s'arrêta.

Un Pokémon capable de battre Kenny ne devrait pas exister si tôt dans ce jeu. Même malgré son désavantage par rapport à son type, il aurait dû être supérieur. En lançant un regard mauvais au Pikachu, je rappelai Kenny dans sa Pokéball pour lui éviter une nouvelle blessure qui pourrait lui être fatale... Tentai de rappeler. La lumière rouge qui s'échappait de la Pokéball ne semblait pas vouloir récupérer le Pokémon au plumage roussi. Des larmes s'incrustèrent dans mes yeux alors que je comprenais lentement la situation. Kenny ne se relèverait pas, l'attaque avait été mortelle.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, gamin ? C'est comme ça qu'on cuisine un Canarticho. Si tu n'en veux plus, je le récupère, c'est devenu rare de pouvoir en bouffer.

Je voulais répondre quelque chose, l'insulter de tout les noms qui me venaient en tête. Mais je ne le pouvais pas, je ne pouvais pas l'énerver davantage. Tous les Pokémon que j'enverrais contre elle ne serviraient à rien si ce n'était qu'à me permettre de vivre quelques secondes de plus à leur détriment. Elle était bien trop forte pour nous... Plus forte que n'était sensé l'être Giovanni d'ailleurs. Je m'accroupis près de mon Pokémon sans un mot et posai une main sur son plumage avant de la retirer immédiatement en me prenant une petite décharge. Aline éclata de rire à la vue de cette scène.

Cyan ne fut pas aussi amorphe que moi, il fonça directement sur l'adulte, sans doute avec l'intention de la frapper de ses poings. Je n'eus pas le temps de l'arrêter, mes cris ne l'atteignaient pas. Le Pikachu lança une nouvelle décharge électrique qui le percuta de plein fouet. Comme Kenny, il tomba rapidement au sol puis tenta de se relever. Il était encore en vie. La Rocket l'écrasa de son pied pour l'empêcher de se redresser.

– S'il bouge, remet-lui un coup Mini-Chu, ordonna-elle à son Pokémon avant de nous dire. Je ne sais pas ce que vous aviez en tête, gamins. Mais c'était une erreur de prendre la Team Rocket à la légère. Aucun de vous ne ressortira vivant d'ici.

Ce n'était pas normal. Aucun membre de la Team Rocket ne devait avoir cette puissance. Avais-je fais quelque chose de particulier pour mériter cela ? Certains jeux multijoueurs augmentaient la force des adversaires en fonction du nombre de joueurs, peut-être cela avait-il un rapport avec le fait que nous étions un trio. Mais le problème n'était pas là pour l'instant. Nous ne pouvions pas vaincre, ni nous enfuir. Et elle voulait nous tuer tous les trois. Safran avait déjà craqué et fondu en larmes à genoux sur le sol. Un nouvel éclair dans la salle m'informa que Cyan avait tout de même essayé de se dégager et il criait à présent de douleur. Mais il n'arrêta pas de résister. J'avais beau lui dire de ne pas bouger pour l'instant, le minuscule Pikachu continuait d'asséner des décharges électriques au jeune blond sous l'œil amusé de sa maîtresse. Cette dernière se tourna vers moi et demanda :

– Voulez-vous que je ne vous tue pas ?

Question piège ? Ne pas y répondre pourrait l'énerver, répondre mal également. J'allais être franc.

– Si possible, je préférerais. Je deviendrais sans doute suffisamment fort pour vous affronter à niveau égal un jour. Là, vous pourrez vous amuser.

– Hahaha, et depuis combien de temps es-tu dresseur gamin ?

– Un peu plus d'une semaine, répondis-je prudemment.

Ça commençait à faire long d'ailleurs. Une semaine entière pour obtenir quatre Badges. Pas mal pour un jeu vidéo, il ne me fallait que quelques heures habituellement. Mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça... Aline sembla surprise.

– En effet, atteindre un tel niveau en si peu de temps est admirable. Et tu pourrais m'égaler avec un peu de temps, qui sait ? Mais c'est pour cela qu'il vaut mieux te tuer tout de suite, avant que tu ne deviennes une menace trop grande pour la Team Ro...

Elle stoppa sa phrase à cause de Cyan qui s'était à moitié relevé pour la frapper à l'estomac avant de se prendre une nouvelle attaque électrique. Aline n'en avait pas souffert mais elle se baissait vers Cyan qui ne devrait pas tarder à s'évanouir.

– Plutôt têtu. Voyons voir si on peut en faire quelque chose.

Avant que je ne puisse comprendre, elle avait sortit une troisième Pokéball et elle la jeta sur Cyan . Il fut aspiré à l'intérieur et la balle se mit à bouger faiblement. Avant de s'immobiliser.

Je ne voulais pas y croire. Aline ramassait la Pokéball et commenta avec un sourire.

– Dans ce cas, je ne vais pas vous tuer.

Elle libéra Cyan qui tomba à genoux immédiatement après s'être matérialisé. Il n'avait plus beaucoup de force.

– Il s'en chargera pour moi, conclut-elle alors avant d'ordonner à Cyan avec un sourire sadique. Gamin, tue-les.

– Crève, lui répondit-il sans réfléchir.

Une nouvelle décharge parcourut mon ami et le Pikachu n'avait rien à voir avec celle-ci. Les Pokéballs marchaient avec les humains comme avec les Pokémon. Il ne pouvait pas désobéir à un ordre direct...

– Ce qui est pratique, expliqua alors notre tortionnaire. C'est que la Pokéball lui fera toujours très mal sans jamais le tuer. C'est plus sûr que d'utiliser Mini-Chu, non ?

– Connasse, lui répondis-je simplement.

Je ne pouvais plus me retenir plus longtemps, mais je ne savais plus quoi faire. Le seul moyen de libérer Cyan était de détruire la Pokéball qui l'avait capturé, mais je me doutais bien que le Pikachu ne me laisserait pas faire. D'autant plus qu'Aline avait rangé sa Pokéball hors de ma vue, dans une poche interne de son uniforme.

– Vas-y, continua d'ordonner la Rocket. Sors ton Pokémon et demande-lui de tuer tes amis.

Cyan se redressa péniblement. Ce devait être affreusement douloureux. Il pleurait sans doute plus que Safran et moi mais il savait qu'il pouvait éviter une nouvelle décharge. Je pouvais me défendre bien sûr. Aline me laisserait faire à coup sûr. Mais retourner mes Pokémon contre Fat et Cyan, le pouvais-je vraiment ? Cyan attrapa son unique Pokéball et se préparait à la lancer. Notre affrontement était inévitable. Il lança finalement sa Pokéball vers moi... Et je l'attrapai.

– Prends-en bien soin pour l'instant, me dit mon compagnon avant de hurler de douleur à cause de sa désobéissance.

Fat était dans ma main mais la situation n'avait pas changé. Cyan souffrait juste de plus en plus sous nos yeux et Aline riait de ce qu'elle voyait. Elle tendit à Cyan son pistolet et dit avec un grand sourire :

– Prends-le, ne le pointe ni sur moi, ni sur Mini-Chu... Et tue des deux amis.

Elle savait se protéger, ce ne devait pas être la première fois qu'elle avait recours à cette horrible technique... Cyan prit l'arme et la regarda un instant avant de secouer la tête. Il me regarda et demanda en pleurant :

– Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Red ?

Bien sûr, c'était moi qui avait toutes les réponses quand quelque chose n'allait pas. J'étais celui qui savait toujours tout pour lui. Mais je n'avais pas de solution miracle, Aline avait pensé à tout. Devant mon mutisme, il continua en pointant le canon du pistolet vers moi :

– J'ai promis à Anna que je la libérerai. Je lui ai promis d'abolir ses souffrances. Je ne peux pas mourir maintenant, je ne peux pas vous faire cette faveur.

Je ne voulais pas mourir non plus, encore moins de la main du meilleur ami que je n'avais jamais eu.

– Je comprends parfaitement Cyan, mais...

– Tire maintenant ! me coupa Aline.

Je déglutis en regardant le canon pointé sur moi. Était-ce vraiment comme cela que j'allais finir ? L'adolescent baissa finalement son arme et se prit un nouveau choc électrique qui le fit tomber au sol. Je ne pouvais que le regarder, impuissant. Ce maudit Pikachu m'empêchait de libérer mes Pokémon et d'approcher Aline. Tout ce que nous pouvions faire était d'attendre la mort.

– Non, murmura Cyan en deux sanglots. Je ne peux vraiment pas faire ça...

La Rocket avait l'air énervée cette fois. Bien qu'elle contrôlait la situation, les choses n'allaient pas comme elle le voulait.

– Très bien, dit-elle en récupérant l'arme puis en la pointant sur Cyan. Mais tu sais ce qu'on fait à un esclave qui ne veut pas se battre ?

Cyan secoua la tête, mais ce n'était pas pour répondre à la question. Il était simplement terrorisé, comme nous tous.

– Pitié, couina-il. Je ne veux pas mourir. Anna m...

Il ne finit jamais cette phrase. La détonation du pistolet d'Aline résonna plusieurs fois dans la pièce, laissant mon ami méconnaissable. Elle se tourna alors vers nous, son faux sourire avait complètement disparu :

– Vous préférez par balle ou par attaque électrique ?

Je ne répondis pas, Safran non plus. Nos yeux étaient rivés sur le corps désormais sans vie du jeune homme qui nous accompagnait depuis quelques jours.

– D'accord, je commence par la fillette alors ? annonça-elle en pointant le canon de son arme vers Safran.

– Non ! criai-je en me mettant instinctivement dans la trajectoire.

J'avais réagi sans réfléchir mais je n'étais pas plus avancé. Une fois qu'elle aurait tiré, elle tuerait aussi Safran et c'en serait fini de nos aventures.

– Tu veux donc commencer ? commenta-elle. Un spectacle est toujours plus intéressant quand il y a des volontaires.

Je m'apprêtai à répondre quand un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Quelqu'un frappait contre la porte, comme s'il voulait la démolir. Je me mis à sourire en espérant que c'était bien la personne que je pensais mais Aline détruisit tous mes espoirs.

– Qui peut bien vouloir détruire cette porte ? Vous avez d'autres alliés ? Enfin, c'est peine perdu, cette porte peut résister à la force de trois Mackogneur.

– Vous pouvez toujours lui ouvrir, proposai-je.

– Je ferais ça après vous avoir tué.

Elle leva son arme mais une explosion détruisit le mur à côté de la porte, forçant un passage entre cette salle et le couloir. La personne derrière n'avait pas eu besoin de Pokémon pour faire cela, c'était un adolescent aux cheveux gris qui tenait dans sa main un cadavre de Rocket qui avait sans doute servi de bélier au vu de son état. Il me vit et dit en souriant :

– J'ai entendu un coup de feu. J'étais sûr que tu n'étais pas loin. Je me demandais aussi, pourquoi tu rentrais dans un casino...

– Gray, répondis-je sans réfléchir plus longtemps. Si tu tues cette femme, je te paierais ce que tu veux.

Il jeta un œil rapide à Aline qui braqua immédiatement son arme vers lui. Il fonça alors vers elle avant d'être arrêté par un éclair.

– Chu... s'écria la petite bête.

– Cool, un Pokémon électrique. J'ai pas pu m'entraîner sur ceux-là à cause de la couardise de Bob.

Il fonça alors sur Pikachu et le frappa de son poing tandis que celui-ci en profitait pour lui mettre un coup de tête. Les deux adversaires furent séparés par le choc de leurs coups et, aussi étrange que cela pouvait paraître, les deux semblaient avoir souffert.

– Puissant, souffla Gray dans un sourire avant de faire un bond en arrière quand je le prévins qu'Aline lui tirait dessus.

La balle se perdit dans un coin de la salle et je libérai Dardargnan pour attaquer Aline afin que Gray puisse s'occuper du Pikachu. La Rocket jura et tira sur mon Pokémon qui esquiva les quelques balles qui restaient dans le magasin de son pistolet. Elle courut donc vers le trou dans le mur et ordonna au Pikachu de la suivre avec sa Vive-Attaque. Gray courut après eux nous laissant seuls dans la salle avec deux cadavres. Je tombai sur mes genoux, épuisé, effrayé et, quelque part, soulagé. Mon regard vint ensuite sur les corps de mes deux compagnons.

– Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire maintenant ? souffla Safran d'une voix extrêmement faible.

Une seule chose s'imposait à mes yeux. Finir le scénario. Mais je ne m'arrêterais pas sur la fuite de Giovanni cette fois. Je le tuerai pour que personne n'ait plus à vivre ce genre de chose. Gray devrait s'en sortir avec Aline. Le problème était que je ne pouvais pas transporter Cyan et Kenny dans toute la base. Nous attirerions beaucoup trop l'attention.

– Nous allons finir ce que nous étions venu faire, puis nous reviendrons chercher Cyan et Kenny avant de sortir de là...

Je voyais à son visage qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec moi. Comment le pouvait-elle ? Je n'étais moi-même pas d'accord avec moi. Je voulais sortir d'ici avec Cyan et Kenny et revenir plus tard mais c'était impossible. Sortir dans le casino avec deux cadavres entraînerait sans doute des questions de la part des clients et, une fois que le secret de la Team Rocket serait dévoilé, ils fuiraient tous loin d'ici. Gray avait du faire le ménage pour venir jusqu'ici, il nous fallait profiter de la confusion qui devait régner dans la base maintenant.

Après avoir tenté de cacher les corps dans cette pièce avec pratiquement aucun mobilier pour éviter qu'un membre de la Team Rocket ne les trouve, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le couloir. Nous marchions lentement et nos larmes rendaient le tout encore plus pesant. Nous montâmes d'un étage et tombâmes nez à nez avec un Rocket. Un homme de la trentaine apparemment, il vint vers nous et demanda :

– Des gamins ? Que faites-vous ici ? Vous êtes perdus ?

Je cachai rapidement mes Pokéballs et, soudainement inspiré, essayai de l'amadouer par mes larmes.

– Papa. On est venu voir Papa.

– Merde alors, jura-il. Je ne savais pas qu'on avait des membres avec des gosses. Qui est ton Papa ?

– Papa... lui répondis-je simplement, espérant qu'il croit qu'on était trop jeune pour appeler nos parents par leurs prénoms. Il a dit qu'il gardait une porte au quatre...

– Quatre ? Le quatrième étage ?

Je hochai lentement ma tête et il soupira :

– Je vous emmène à votre père. La base n'est pas très sûre aujourd'hui...

– Merci monsieur...

Les larmes d'un enfant pouvaient même attendrir un Rocket ? Je n'y croyais pas vraiment mais, au final, c'était l'un d'entre eux qui allait me mener à leur chef. Je devais sauter pas mal d'étapes avec ce coup de bluff.

– Papa, murmura Safran pour m'aider à renforcer notre crédibilité.

Nous arrivâmes alors à l'un des deux labyrinthes aux dalles fléchées dont disposait cette base. Le Rocket nous dit sur laquelle marcher en premier et nous dit de ne surtout pas bouger après y avoir mis les deux pieds. Il me proposa alors d'ouvrir la marche avec un sourire. Je prétextai la peur pour ne pas laisser cet homme seul avec Safran et il soupira. Il s'avança finalement en premier sur la première dalle fléchée. Au bout de quelques secondes, quelque chose le fit avancer rapidement dans la direction de la flèche, comme s'il volait droit à un centimètre du sol. Sans même chercher à comprendre comment une telle chose était possible, je me plaçai dessus également et me sentis décoller, puis avancer. C'était vraiment rapide, j'avais l'impression que j'allais vomir si cela continuait plus longtemps. Les paysages, de simples allées entre des murs de béton, venaient et disparaissaient très vite à ma vue. Lorsque j'arrivai à destination, une dalle carrée dont les quatre coins étaient noirs m'attira vers elle pour éviter que je ne me prenne le mur de derrière. Je me sentis soudainement très lourd et j'avais du mal à lever mes jambes. Je ne comprenais rien à cette machine et voulais vite sortir d'ici. Le Rocket m'aida à quitter la dalle en riant et en fit de même avec Safran lorsqu'elle arriva. Elle avait d'ailleurs l'air d'avoir autant apprécié la traversée que moi.

– Ça fait plutôt bizarre au début, nous raconta l'homme. Mais, avec l'habitude, on finit par trouver ça marrant. Bon, allons chercher votre Papa, suivez moi. Et, faites bien attention à bien marcher sur la même dalle que moi, hein ?

Avec son aide, nous quittâmes ainsi le labyrinthe pour arriver dans une énorme salle. Une sorte de scène était dressée devant des dizaines de chaises et un escalier était placé derrière celle-ci. Mais nous nous dirigeâmes vers un autre côté de la pièce, un grand couloir qui menait à un ascenseur. Nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur et le Rocket l'activa à l'aide d'un clé avant de presser le bouton le plus bas sur les trois disponibles. Étrangement, l'ascenseur ne desservait pas le troisième étage.

– C'est bien de voir que certains ont encore de la famille qui se soucient d'eux, annonça le Rocket pendant que l'ascenseur descendait. J'avais des jumeaux moi aussi...

Je m'en moquais éperdument. Quand l'ascenseur arriverait au quatrième sous-sol, notre supercherie serait découverte, il fallait que je me débarrasse de lui avant cela. Je pris rapidement la Pokéball de Dardargnan et déclarai en le libérant :

– Ils ne doivent pas être fiers de voir que leur père est devenu un criminel. Attaque Furie.

Pris par surprise, l'homme ne put rien faire pour se défendre. Il n'eut même pas le temps de mettre la main à ses Pokéballs. Je l'avais fait, j'avais tué un homme à l'aide de Pokémon. Cela faisait-il de moi un criminel ? Sans doute, mais je ne comptais pas m'arrêter là. Je ne pardonnerai pas la Team Rocket ce qu'elle avait fait. À Cyan comme à Kenny.

– Tu l'as tué ? s'indigna Safran. Mais...

– Il nous aurait tué aussi dès qu'il aurait appris que nous étions les intrus dont il voulait nous protéger. C'est mieux comme ça, et c'est bien plus rapide...

– Non... Tu ne peux pas tuer des gens...

– Fais-toi à cette idée, répondis-je encore énervé. Ce ne sera pas le dernier.

L'ascenseur s'ouvrit alors et je pouvais voir les deux gardes Rocket devant l'ultime porte du repaire. La porte semblait être du même matériel que la porte que Gray n'avait pas réussi à détruire. Pour l'ouvrir dans le jeu, il fallait juste vaincre les deux gardes. Je récupérai la clé de l'ascenseur et ordonnai :

– Dardargnan, Furie une nouvelle fois.

– Gnan, approuva-il en levant ses deux dards ensanglantés.

Il fonça sur l'un des Rocket qu'il tua immédiatement d'un coup de dard dans le crâne. Le second libéra un Sablaireau mais j'envoyai aussi Carabaffe se débarrasser du Pokémon pendant que Dardargnan s'occupait de son maître. Safran avait recommencé à pleurer derrière moi. Pourquoi ne comprenait-elle pas ? Ne voulait-elle pas venger Cyan et Kenny elle aussi ? Dardargnan vint vers moi pour se faire féliciter et je lui caressai brièvement la tête avant de me diriger vers les deux corps des Rocket à la recherche d'une clé.

La porte était pourvue de deux serrures et, chacun des gardes avaient une clé sur lui. Je les insérai et la porte s'ouvrit sur une immense salle, uniquement meublée d'un bureau au fond et de placard sur les côtés. Le tout laissait une grande zone pour un match Pokémon même si le plafond ne promettait pas à Dardargnan un combat facile. Le chef de la Team Rocket était là. Un homme aux cheveux noirs presque rasés affublé d'un costume avec un grand 'R' rouge sur le côté gauche de son tronc. Il devait avoir la trentaine comme sa subordonnée bien que je l'aurais pensé plus âgé.

– Pourquoi me dérangez-vous encore ? s'indigna-il, pensant sans doute avoir affaire à des sbires.

Il tourna ensuite la tête vers nous et ses yeux s'ouvrirent en grand. Il se leva et avança vers moi.

– Yo, Giovanni, lançai-je pendant que Dardargnan et Carabaffe tentaient de l'intimider.

Il nous ignora totalement, son regard n'était pas dirigé vers nous, pas plus que vers les cadavres de ses sous-fifres qui enlaidissaient le couloir devant la porte. Non, son regard était dirigé vers...

– Safran ? C'est toi ?

La fillette passa alors devant moi sans arrêter de sangloter. Elle s'essuya les yeux et dit :

– Quand le professeur Chen m'en avait parlé, je n'avais pas voulu le croire... Il disait la vérité finalement, Papa.

* * *

_Mmm, bah, pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre pour une fois. Il ne s'y passe rien, je sais._


	34. Giovanni

Je restais bouche bée lorsque Safran termina sa phrase. Papa ? Giovanni ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, c'était illogique. Safran m'avait dit qu'elle n'avait plus de famille. Le fait d'être apparenté à Giovanni ne lui donnait pas seulement un père, mais aussi un frère, Silver. Safran m'aurait donc menti. De toute manière, elle m'avait déjà caché cette vérité... Le professeur Chen... Elle le savait depuis notre retour du Bourg Palette et je ne m'étais rendu compte de rien... Mais là n'était pas le problème. Cyan, Kenny, je voulais venger votre mort en détruisant la Team Rocket mais Safran me laisserait-elle vraiment tuer son père ? Non, de toute façon, c'était impossible, je regardai le leader de la plus grande organisation criminelle du Kanto et attendis le premier argument qui puisse contredire la fillette.

– Que fais-tu ici ? dit-il enfin. Tu es partie de Jadielle ?

Cela ne m'aidait pas des masses. Il semblait réellement surpris de la voir ce qui prouvait qu'il la connaissait. Mais je ne pouvais encore rien affirmer, je ne le voulais pas. Comme Safran ne répondait pas, je le fis à sa place :

– Elle a préféré quitter les lieux avant d'être brûlée vive. Quel dommage qu'il n'y avait pas son père pour la protéger !

– Et qui es-tu, gamin, pour te permettre d'être si familier envers moi ?

– Votre pire ennemi. Et apparemment, votre beau-fils aussi... dis-je en jetant un regard accusateur à Safran qui m'observait silencieuse.

Des larmes coulaient lentement sur ses joues alors ses yeux voguaient du chef de la Team Rocket à moi. Giovanni se contenta de sourire et répliqua :

– Un gamin aux habits rouges et une fille blonde du même âge. Les rapports du Mont Sélénite et d'Azuria parlaient donc de vous deux. Ma propre fille me mettrait des bâtons dans les roues.

Il l'avait dit. Il n'avait pourtant aucune raison de mentir. C'était donc la vérité ? Toute la rage que j'avais accumulé ne savait plus où aller. Si je l'attaquais immédiatement, Safran pourrait se retourner contre moi et la situation ne serait pas à mon avantage. J'avais des doutes qu'elle le fasse vraiment mais je préférais prévoir le pire. Pourtant, la haine était toujours présente en moi mais où la diriger ? Envers Giovanni qui avait monté cette organisation qui avait pris la vie de deux de mes compagnons, Safran qui m'avait caché une information aussi importante, mes Pokémon de ne pas être assez forts pour nous protéger ou moi-même, qui était sans doute un mauvais dresseur, et un terrible ami... Non, je ne devais pas m'énerver, je devais garder mon calme.

Dardargnan ne fut pas du même avis que moi et fonça alors sur Giovanni. Celui-ci recula rapidement et attrapa une Pokéball mais je rappelai mon Pokémon dans sa balle. Je ne voulais pas de combat avant d'avoir des explications. J'en fis de même avec Carabaffe même s'il semblait calme en apparence et Giovanni se décontracta.

– Tu sauves ton pire ennemi, gamin ? Quel est ton objectif ? Et pourquoi mêles-tu cette fille à tout ça ?

– Mon objectif est de détruire la Team Rocket. Vous faites beaucoup trop de mal, aux humains comme aux Pokémon et je vous arrêterai coûte que coûte.

– Intéressant. Tu es motivé, c'est bien. C'est ce qu'il faut pour avancer dans la vie. Sans motivation, je n'aurais sans doute pas réussi à accomplir tout cela, annonça-il en écartant les bras comme pour montrer toute sa base. Mais tu es jeune et stupide. La volonté seule ne suffit pas, la force est également nécessaire. La force et l'impartialité.

Je souris malgré moi. J'étais plutôt d'accord avec lui.

– Pourquoi ? couina alors une petite voix. Pourquoi es-tu parti ?

Nous nous retournâmes tout deux vers Safran qui fixait son père, les yeux mouillés. J'imaginais qu'elle non plus, ne voulait pas croire qu'il était vraiment le chef des méchants.

– Il m'était impossible de cohabiter plus longtemps avec toi. Tu as vraiment été une fille terrible, tu sais ?

Safran ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun autre son que ses gémissements ne soit émit. Les larmes se logèrent à l'intérieur de sa bouche lorsqu'elle tomba à genoux.

– Non mais vous êtes taré ? m'emportai-je alors. Ça va pas de lui dire des choses pareilles après l'avoir abandonnée ?

– Je ne fais que dire la vérité. Et je ne l'ai pas abandonnée, c'est elle qui m'a abandonné.

Malgré ces accusations douteuses, son visage n'était pas en colère. Il parlait comme s'il n'en avait rien à faire même s'il semblait ruminer une pensée. Il se détourna de Safran pour me ré-adresser la parole :

– Mais le passé ne nous intéresse pas. Ce que nous voulons, c'est le présent. Que comptes-tu faire maintenant que tu es arriver jusqu'ici ? Me tuer, comme ces pauvres hommes devant la porte ?

– Ne faîtes pas comme si vous en avez quelque chose à faire. Ces hommes n'étaient que des pions pour vous.

Il s'avança alors vers moi et, d'une main rapide, me frappa sans se retenir. Je décollai en arrière et tombai lourdement sur le sol mais je relevai immédiatement mes yeux. Et remarquai qu'il était énervé. Ignorant les cris de Safran, il cria :

– Ne t'avise plus jamais de me juger gamin ! Ces hommes étaient plus important pour moins que ne l'est ma fille ! Alors, gamin, réponds-moi ! Que vas-tu faire à présent ? Si tu utilisais ces objets à ta ceinture dont tu es si fier ? Tu as dû leur donner des noms tout mignons, hein ? Montre-moi ce qu'ils valent en combat réel !

Je ne me fis pas prier. Je me relevai en essayant la joue qu'il avait frappée de ma manche et saisis la Pokéball de Carabaffe.

– Non ! hurla Safran en se mettant entre nous deux. On veut juste le Scope Sylphe, Papa. Ne vous battez pas pour rien.

Mauvais choix de dialogue, je dirais. Maintenant qu'il connaît la première raison de notre visite, il va pouvoir nous cacher cet objet ou même le détruire... Pourtant, tout ce qu'il fit fut sourire et expirer.

– Et c'est pour ça que tu risques ta vie, gamin ? Sois content que ce ne soit pas Aline qui t'ait trouvé dans le casino ou tu serais probablement déjà mort.

Ce fut à mon tour de sourire. Mais un sourire froid et mauvais.

– Vous n'avez plus vraiment à vous soucier d'elle maintenant. Elle a eu son compte.

Giovanni fronça ses presque invisibles sourcils et répondit :

– Comment ça ? Il est impossible qu'elle perde un combat. Elle est presque aussi forte que moi. Ton bluff ne marche pas gamin.

– Elle a tué deux de nos amis, continuai-je. Ce n'était que justice. Elle ne tuera plus personne.

Et j'en étais convaincu. Gray ne laisserait pas échapper sa proie. Je me moquais de savoir combien de pokédollars j'allais devoir le payer pour avoir fait cela.

Les yeux du maître des lieux s'ouvrirent en grand lorsqu'il comprit que je ne mentais pas. Il ne réfléchis pas plus longtemps et libéra un Pokémon dans un cri de rage. Un gros Pokémon quadrupède avec une armure de pierres et une grosse corne sur la tête. Il ordonna immédiatement :

– Rhinocorne, Koud'Korne !

L'animal fonça alors sur moi sans tenir compte un instant de la présence de Safran sur sa trajectoire. Mon premier réflexe, après lâcher un juron, fut de courir vers la fillette et la pousser pour lui éviter une mort presque certaine tout en libérant Carabaffe derrière le colosse de pierre. Il lança immédiatement son Pistolet à O, l'un des gros point faible de cette espèce en raison de son double type. Le Rhinocorne ralentit considérablement sa course sans l'arrêter pour autant. La corne rocheuse heurta mon abdomen à une vitesse bien moindre par rapport à celle prévue à l'origine. Le coup restait terriblement douloureux. Le peu d'habits qui me protégeait s'étaient déchirés immédiatement et la corne s'était légèrement enfoncée en moi. Je hurlai de douleur tandis que le Pokémon tomba finalement au sol sous les assauts aqueux de la tortue. Les pierres qui le constituaient se mirent à s'effriter puis tomber révélant une peau blanchâtre sous cette armure rocheuse. Giovanni rappela immédiatement son Pokémon. En lui lançant un regard meurtrier, je voulus lui lancer des insultes mais la tête qu'il faisait m'en m'empêcha. Ses yeux étaient écarquillés comme s'il avait vu un fantôme et une larme unique longea sa joue sans que son visage ne prenne une expression triste.

– Pourquoi ? dit-il. Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

C'était à moi qu'il parlait ? Mais de quoi exactement ? Avoir attaqué son Pokémon sans me laisser mourir ? D'avoir sauvé Safran ? Il s'avança vers moi et m'attrapa par le col. Je mis instinctivement mes mains sur ses bras pour le repousser et ma blessure me rappela son existence. Je couinai de douleur malgré moi et ce fut Carabaffe qui me sauva d'une attaque Charge sur mon agresseur. Que se passait-il exactement ? Tout était différent. J'étais sensé connaître ce monde par cœur et j'étais totalement perdu. Giovanni avait-il simplement perdu l'esprit ?

– Pourquoi ? répéta-il en se relevant.

Partant du principe qu'il parlait du fait que j'avais poussé Safran, je répondis :

– Je l'ai sauvée parce que je l'aime tout simplement. Et, en tant que père, l'attaquer est la dernière chose que vous devriez faire.

– L'amour, hein... C'est donc cela. C'est bien de sa faute alors. Mais tu comprendras, gamin, qu'il y a des choses qu'on ne peut protéger.

Il libéra un Onix qu'il chargea de tuer Safran. Carabaffe se plaça entre les deux et cracha un nouveau Pistolet à O. Comme pour le Rhinocorne, la pierre s'effrita mais le serpent de pierre ne ralentit pas sa progression, il fonça sur Carabaffe, le projetant à l'autre bout de la pièce et s'enroula autour de Safran. Il serra ses anneaux de roche, faisant faire pousser à Safran des cris horribles pleins de souffrance. Carabaffe arrosait le Pokémon ennemi dès qu'il fut sur pieds, je ne pouvais qu'attendre et espérer. Je n'avais aucun autre Pokémon capable de battre ce monstre.

– Double-Pied !

Safran profita du fait que l'Onix commençait à fatiguer pour libérer Nina qui passa aussitôt à l'attaque. Elle prit son appui sur la roche qui étranglait presque Safran et sauta vers la tête du Pokémon. La Nidorina porta les deux coups de pieds rapidement et retomba au sol en même temps que son adversaire. Safran était invisible dans cet amas de caillou mais elle ne semblait pas s'inquiéter plus que cela. Je vis qu'elle avait raison lorsqu'une petite tête blonde s'extirpa du Pokémon. Elle s'éloigna un peu du Pokémon agonisant et déclara en montrant le visage du Onix partiellement visible à cause de la chute des pierres qui le protégeaient :

– Dard-Venin. Vise sa peau.

La Pokémon s'exécuta et planta son dard dans l'Onix qui hurla de douleur avant de s'arrêter de bouger. Il ne rentrerait plus dans sa Pokéball à présent. Le regard de Safran faisait peur à voir à présent, je ne l'aurais jamais crû capable d'achever un Pokémon...

Giovanni ne s'énerva pas pour autant, il n'essaya même pas de récupérer Onix. Il se contenta de sourire et de dire à Safran :

– Une Nidorina ? Il semblerait que tu sois bien ma fille, Safran.

– Ce n'est pas ce que Maman voulait, répliqua simplement celle-ci sans prendre la peine d'essuyer ses larmes. Si c'est ce qu'il faut pour te récupérer, je détruirai ton organisation avec Red.

Quoi ? Je la regardais sans trouver à quel moment on avait remplacé la Safran que je connaissais par une autre. Pourtant, je la soutins en continuant la conversation précédente :

– Non, je ne pourrais pas toujours la protéger. Mais je n'en aurais pas besoin longtemps. Elle devient de plus en plus forte.

Giovanni éclata de rire et répondit en m'ignorant totalement :

– Nous détruire ? Comment le pourrais-tu ? Notre organisation est invincible. Quel dommage que j'ai laissé Nidorina avec Nidorino pour surveiller l'autre base. Je t'aurais montré ce qu'était la vraie puissance.

– Invincible comme Aline ? lâchai-je, frustré d'avoir été ignoré.

Sa réaction ne fut pas celle que j'avais prévu. Il sourit et dit :

– Oui, comme Aline. Vas-y Aline, montre-leur de quoi tu es vraiment capable !

Je me retournai immédiatement, craignant une attaque surprise de la femme sus-citée mais les seuls humains présents étaient les deux cadavres de Rocket devant la porte. Lorsque je reportai mon regard vers Giovanni, je compris que la menace n'était pas celle que je craignais. Un Kangourex se dressait devant nous et me regardait furieux. Sa poche ventrale était vide et son corps plein de cicatrices, toutes similaires, comme s'il avait été fouetté violemment. Les machines des Centres Pokémon devraient pouvoir résoudre ce problème mais les cicatrices n'avaient pas l'air si récentes pour la plupart.

– Tu as appelé ton Pokémon comme ta subordonnée ? dis-je, surpris.

– Tu as appelé Kangourex comme Maman ? cria Safran.

Le dit Pokémon se tourna alors vers la fillette et se jeta sur elle. Mais sans aucune violence, elle se coucha même devant elle sans réussir à calmer sa joie comme un chien devant une personne qui tiendrait un paquet de biscuits. Safran caressa alors l'animal et dit d'une voix faible :

– Ça faisait bien longtemps Kangourex...

Mais c'était ce qu'elle avait dit juste avant que j'avais retenu.

– Quoi ? D'abord, Giovanni qui est ton père et maintenant Aline ? Tu as d'autres relations cachées comme ça ? lui criai-je avant de retourner on attention vers le leader de la Team Rocket. Et vous m'expliquez pourquoi ses propres parents veulent sa peau ?

– Non, se défendit-elle. Ma maman s'appelait Aline mais ce n'était pas elle... Elle est morte... Il y a plus longtemps...

Ah, je me sentais gêné de m'être emporté tout à coup, je m'excusai et Gio demanda à sa fille :

– Il ne savait pas que j'étais ton père avant d'arriver ici ? Il ne te fera pas confiance si tu lui caches des choses, et il finira par te trahir.

Bien sûr que non. Comment le pourrais-je ? Je m'apprêtai à nier quand Safran cria :

– Si, il le savait. Il m'a même dit qu'il ne partirait pas pour ça... Qu'il ne me laissera jamais seule...

Pourquoi mentait-elle ? Je n'avais jamais dit cela à ce sujet bien que je le pensais... À moins que...

– Hier... lui dis-je. C'était pour ça que tu pleurais ?!

Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté comme si elle ne comprenait pas ce que je disais et répondit :

– Carabaffe m'a dit qu'il te l'avait dit... Qu'est-ce qu'il y aurait pu avoir d'autre ?

– Je... Carabaffe m'a dit que c'était ma faute...

– Non ! C'est juste que j'avais peur de ta réaction, c'est pourquoi je l'avais caché jusqu'à maintenant.

Hier... Elle n'avait pas découvert mon secret, elle ne l'avait jamais su. Elle s'inquiétait juste du fait qu'elle allait avoir la confirmation sur l'identité de Giovanni... Incroyable, je n'avais rien compris du tout.

– Je sais que Safran est presque assise sur Aline et la caresse, nous coupa Giovanni. Mais vous rappelez-vous qu'elle va tous vous tuer ? Ce n'est peut-être pas le bon moment pour discuter de vos problèmes.

– Kangourex ne ferait jamais ça ! rétorqua Safran.

Notre ennemi sortit une Pokéball et dit :

– Tu crois qu'elle aura le choix ?

Kangourex se leva immédiatement et poussa Safran vers moi en grognant. Consciente du danger, cette dernière vint se ranger à mes côtés avec Nina et Carabaffe.

– Elle m'a dit que nous devrions fuir... murmura Safran.

– La Kangourex ?

Elle hocha la tête avant de continuer :

– Elle dit que nous n'arriverions jamais à la battre et qu'elle nous tuera facilement. Elle obéira à Papa quoiqu'il demande...

– Elle nous sous-estime clairement. Mais tu sais qu'on ne peux pas faire demi-tour Safran.

La voix glaciale du chef de la Team Rocket coupa toute communication :

– Aline, tue-les ! Maintenant !

La Kangourex fonça alors vers nous après avoir fini de dégager le corps massif du Onix pour avoir la place de se mouvoir en toute liberté. Carabaffe se plaça devant elle et cracha son attaque Bulles d'O afin que toutes les bulles atteignent leur cible. Ce qu'elles firent. Des dizaines d'explosions nous vrillèrent les tympans alors que la Kangourex encaissait les attaques. Je vis soudainement une grosse griffe franchir les bulles et frapper Carabaffe, le renvoyant derrière nous par la voie des airs. Je me retournai immédiatement pour constater que son état n'était pas aussi bon que je ne le pensais. Il ne se relevait pas, du sang coulait sous lui formant comme une petite ombre rougeâtre sous sa personne. Totalement immobile. C'était impossible. Je brandis sa Pokéball vers lui et l'appelai. Le filament rouge le récupéra alors à l'intérieur de la balle. Je soupirai de soulagement avant d'à nouveau me retourner vivement en entendant un couinement. Nina avait apparemment voulu prendre le rôle protecteur de Carabaffe et avait subi le même sort que celui-ci sans avoir la chance de porter une attaque. J'envoyai rapidement Dardargnan à sa rescousse.

La guêpe commença à charger son Double-Dard pendant que Safran rappelait avec succès sa Pokémon et que nous mettions un peu de distance en cette Kangourex et nous. L'attaque ne fut jamais lancée car la griffe de la Kangourex se mouvait très rapidement et avait une portée que son bras n'était pas sensé lui permettre pendant un instant. Un Poing Comète peut-être ? Quelle qu'elle fut, l'attaque toucha au but, Dardargnan cessa de battre des ailes, baignant dans son propre sang. Mais elle n'était sensé n'être qu'au niveau vingt-neuf, comment pouvait-elle balayer Carabaffe et Dardargnan aussi facilement ? Je mis ma main à ma ceinture, trois Pokéballs. Je ne pouvais pas utiliser Ember qui pourrait se retourner contre moi rapidement, restait donc Bob-omb... Et la Pokéball de Cyan, Fat... Il était hors de question que je l'envoie au combat de toute façon. Il n'était pas à moi. De toute manière, aucun de ces Pokémon n'avait une chance contre la Kangourex nommée Aline. Ce simple nom avait le pouvoir de m'énerver à cause des souvenirs bien trop récents qu'il ranimait mais je ne savais pas ce qu'en pensait réellement Safran. Pourquoi diable Giovanni aurait-il appelé sa Kangourex comme son ancienne compagne ?

Enfin, ce n'était pas le problème actuel. Le problème actuel étant que nous allions mourir. Je me plaçai entre Safran et Aline et regardai la mort venir, priant secrètement pour que, dans un élan de lucidité, Giovanni se rappelle que c'était à sa fille qu'il s'en prenait. Quel que soit leur passé, il ne pouvait pas la haïr au point de vouloir sa mort. Je vis la griffe s'abattre sur moi mais Giovanni me sauva enfin la vie en rappelant cette grosse bestiole. Je regarda la Kangourex repartir vers son maître, la gorge sèche et des larmes coulants sur mes joues. Je tombai à genoux, transcendé par la peur que j'avais eu et le soulagement que j'éprouvais à présent.

– Tu vois gamin ? se délecta mon adversaire. C'est cela le pouvoir. Tu en as peur pas vrai ?

Sans réussir à me relever, je tentai de remettre Dardargnan dans sa Pokéball avant qu'il ne perde trop de sang. Je ne savais pas si leur état se stabilisait lorsqu'ils étaient à l'intérieur mais je l'espérais de tout cœur. Il pénétra dans la balle sans difficulté mais il était trop tôt pour être soulagé. Je regardai Giovanni et voulus répondre avant de sentir à nouveau ma blessure au ventre me brûler.

– C'est juste cruel, se plaignit Safran. Tu n'étais pas comme ça avant...

– Oui, avant que l'on donne plus de droits à ces sales bêtes qu'aux humains, rétorqua-il froidement. Et qu'il y ait des abrutis dans ton genre qui trouvent cela naturel.

Elle poussa un petit gémissement, sans doute lié à l'insulte proféré à son encontre.

– Votre façon de penser est erronée Giovanni, dis-je enfin. Les Pokémon sont parfaitement sous contrôle, les seules mauvaises personnes sont les humains qui les manipulent pour faire le mal.

– Tu essaies de parler comme un grand et ça ne te va pas du tout, me répondit-il. Les Pokémon ont soifs de sang, ils ne s'arrêteront pas avant de nous avoir tous tuer. Tu crois que les Pokéballs sont une protection suffisante face à ça ?

– Oui, je le pense, dis-je au moment où une boule à ma ceinture s'ouvrit.

En sortit une Goupix épuisée mais qui n'avait toujours pas abandonné sa tâche de s'échapper. Lorsqu'elle me vit, elle cracha des flammes qui me passèrent près de la tête. Elle m'avait raté exprès, elle aurait pu me toucher facilement. Était-ce de l'intimidation ? Ou une façon de me proposer son aide peut-être ?

– Pix, goupix. Goupix, dit-elle plutôt calmement.

– Tu veux combattre pour moi ?

– Non, elle dit que si tu la libères pas, tu te retrouveras en cendres avant d'avoir pu la remettre dans sa prison. Et qu'elle se moquait de souffrir pour arriver à ses fins.

Je soupirai et la remis tout de même dans sa Pokéball. Le moment était assez mal choisi.

– Tu disais ? me nargua Gio. Tu sembles avoir quelques problèmes à apprivoiser cet animal, et tu te crois encore en sécurité ? C'est beau la naïveté des enfants...

Il n'avait pas tort sur ce coup, la Pokéball ne m'avait pas protégé du Lance-Flamme d'Ember au Centre Pokémon.

– Tu crois vraiment que tes bestioles combattraient pour toi sans que tu ne les forces avec ces armes ? continua-il. Ils seraient les premiers à te tuer.

Non, pour Ember, je n'avais aucun doute là-dessus mais j'étais persuadé que mes autres Pokémon resteraient mes amis. En aucun cas ils n'essayeraient de me tuer. Je le savais, alors, pourquoi ce doute au fond de moi ?

– Oui. Je suis convaincu qu'ils resteraient passifs.

– Dans ce cas, pourquoi les forces-tu à être dans des armes limitant leurs pleines capacités ? Ton comportement hypocrite est justement ce qui va plonger ce monde dans la désolation.

J'avais juste envie de lui dire de la fermer et l'attaquer, mais avec quoi ? Il avait un plein avantage de la situation et je ne comprenais même pas pourquoi il nous parlait de tout cela.

– J'étais amie avec Nina avant de l'attraper, argumenta Safran. Et elle n'était pas dangereuse.

Ne disons juste pas qu'elle lui avait mordu un doigt... Le discours de Giovanni prenait du sens finalement. Je savais qu'il avait tort, mais une partie de moi le croyait malgré moi. Tant pis, j'allais tenter l'expérience moi-même, c'était le seul moyen de me convaincre totalement. Je libérai mon seul Pokémon en état et posai sa Pokéball sur le sol.

– Je ne sais pas si tu as entendu la conversation Bob-omb, mais peux-tu détruire ta Pokéball ?

– Voltorbe ?!

– Il demande si tu comptes l'abandonner, traduisit Safran.

– Non, tu resteras avec moi, je te capturerai à nouveau plus tard pour que tu puisses voyager plus facilement mais pour l'instant, j'ai besoin de toi libre.

Il répondit fermement et fonça sur son ancienne demeure. Il était bien plus gros que celle-ci et n'eut aucun mal à la réduire en pièces détachées. Je me baissai ensuite et le caressai, une peur stupide au ventre. Bob-omb répondit à mes caresses par son nom et je tournai mon regard vers Giovanni.

– Ça règle la question, non ? affirmai-je.

– Parce qu'il ne t'a pas attaqué cinq secondes après sa libération ? Si tu veux me prouver quelque chose, il faudrait plusieurs années de liberté à ce Pokémon et nous n'avons pas le temps pour ce genre de chose inutile. Tu es le seul à vouloir te convaincre là.

Je n'avais rien à répliquer sur ce coup-là. Je savais que mon Voltorbe me resterait loyal mais je n'avais aucun moyen de le prouver.

– C'est toi qui te trompe Papa. Et tu le sais, c'est pour ça que tu es toujours avec Kangourex.

Il éclata de rire bruyamment et posa une main sur sa Pokémon.

– Je peux t'assurer que la première chose qu'elle ferait une fois libre serait de me tuer. Elle me hait et elle a raison de le faire. Ce n'est qu'un outil, une arme dont j'ai besoin pour détruire mes ennemis... Et vous deux par la même occasion.

Bob-omb roula devant nous dans le cas où la Kangourex se décide à passer à l'attaque. J'avais sans doute fait une énorme bêtise en le libérant, je ne pouvais plus le mettre en sécurité à présent. Je lui ordonnai tout de même de venir derrière nous en argumentant sur le fait qu'il ne pouvait rien contre Aline. Il obéit à contrecœur et j'observai ensuite ce que comptait faire Giovanni. Apparemment, il hésitait. Il secoua enfin la tête et me proposa :

– Dis-moi gamin ? Plutôt que de mourir bêtement ici, tu ne voudrais pas rejoindre la Team Rocket ? Tu n'es peut-être pas capable de comprendre nos idéaux mais ta puissance nous sera peut-être nécessaire.

Il m'offrait une porte de sortie ? Intéressant. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix pour l'instant que de prétendre accepter. Une seule question subsistait :

– Et Safran ?

Il secoua à nouveau la tête et fronça les sourcils en fixant sa fille.

– Hors de question. Je ne serais pas capable de lui pardonner. Je lui avais laissé une chance de vivre en la laissant à Jadielle mais elle a préféré me traquer. Seule sa mort l'empêchera de recommencer.

– Dans ce cas, je vais devoir décliner votre offre. Pas que ça ne m'enchante pas de travailler pour quelqu'un d'assez fou pour s'en prendre à sa fille, mais je lui ai promis que je ne la laisserais jamais tomber.

– Tu mourras donc avec elle, conformément à votre promesse. Aline, Poing Comète sur le gamin et Safran.

La Kangourex ne bougea pas, son regard passait de nous à son maître rapidement. Elle n'avait aucune envie d'obéir à cet ordre mais je compris dans ses yeux qu'elle le ferait quand même.

– Torbe ! annonça la boule bicolore en avançant devant nous. Voltorbe !

– Il nous dit de quitter la pièce immédiatement, dit Safran. Et qu'il s'occupe de tout.

– Comment comptes-tu faire exactement ? lui demandai-je. Tu n'as aucune chance face à elle.

Après une brève réponse de Bob-omb, Safran annonça :

– Il va utiliser sa plus puissante attaque...

À ces mots, Bob-omb se mit à luire faiblement et je compris de quoi il parlait. L'attaque Explosion.

– Impossible, tu ne connais pas encore cette attaque !

Une nouvelle fois, l'une de mes Pokéballs s'ouvrit à ma ceinture. Ce ne fut pourtant pas Ember qui en sortit mais une tortue dont les écailles étaient plus rouges que bleues à présent.

– Baffe ! hurla-t-il avant de luire également d'une lumière plus forte que celle de Bob-omb qui stoppa son attaque en le voyant.

La tortue grandit sous ce flash de lumière, elle s'élargit également. Je vis la forme de deux canons apparaître sur son dos et souris malgré la situation. Lorsque la lumière se dissipa, je constatai que Carabaffe ne portait plus ce nom à présent. Le Tortank qui se dressait devant mes yeux était plus grand que moi et si imposant que je ne voyais plus nos adversaires. Ses écailles avaient pris une teinte plus foncée mais la gravité de ses blessures n'avait pas changé. Son corps était toujours taché de rouge et du sang s'écoulait encore de certaines de ses blessures. Il se tourna pourtant vers la Kangourex et cria par dessus son épaule :

– Tank !

Il fonça ensuite sur son adversaire qui le dépassait pourtant encore de plusieurs dizaines de centimètres et entama un combat au corps à corps. Aline stoppa ses pattes à l'aide des siennes et j'ordonnai à mon Pokémon une attaque Morsure. Il s'exécuta et la Kangourex cria de douleur avant de repousser Tortank plus loin. Elle enchaîna d'un Poing-Comète qu'il ne put esquiver. Il se retrouva au sol une nouvelle fois.

J'étais stupéfié. Comment cette Kangourex pouvait être aussi puissante ? Elle leva une patte pour achever mon Pokémon sans que je ne puisse avoir le temps de le rappeler dans sa Pokéball.

– Aline !

Je me tournai vers la voix en même temps que tout le monde. Giovanni était derrière son bureau et Bob-omb luisait devant lui. La lumière blanche l'avait presque enveloppé entièrement. Mais quand s'était-il faufilé là-bas ? La Kangourex courut rapidement vers lui, abandonnant sa proie que je mis directement en sécurité. Elle n'avait pas le temps de toucher Bob-omb avant son explosion, elle l'avait compris. D'un bond gigantesque, elle se déplaça jusqu'à Giovanni et l'enlaça. Safran avait également réagi vite, elle avait sorti Flamme qu'elle avait chargé de me transporter hors de la salle. Elle savait que je ne voulais pas abandonner Bob-omb et que mes blessures ne me permettait pas de résister au Reptincel. Elle courut avec moi à l'extérieur de la pièce et je gardais une pleine vue de la scène devant moi. L'attaque Explosion s'activa et nous projeta de force loin de Giovanni de la manière forte. Je hurlai le nom de mon Pokémon priant pour que cette attaque soit aussi dangereuse pour lui qu'elle ne l'était dans Pokémon Snap. Je me moquais de le récupérer évanoui, je voulais juste le récupérer. Il n'avait même pas encore cette attaque, comment pouvait-il la lancer ? Je ne comprenais plus rien mais je me détachai du Reptincel pour retourner dans la pièce et intimai à Safran de rester quoi qu'il se passe.

L'attaque avait fait beaucoup plus de dommages que je ne le pensais. Un énorme trou se trouvait à l'endroit où était Bob-omb avant l'explosion et toute la pièce semblait avoir souffert. Le plafond s'écroulait par endroit et rendait visible la pièce supérieure mais ce n'était pas ce que je cherchais. Je hurlai le nom de mon Voltorbe sans faire attention aux morceaux de chair rouges qui décoraient les décombres lugubrement. Ce ne pouvait être Bob-omb. Non, j'allais retrouver une petite boule noircie par l'explosion mais sans plus. Je le devais.

Je retrouvai Giovanni et Aline dans la même position avant l'explosion, la différence majeure était le gros trou dans le dos de cette dernière. Elle semblait encore respirer mais n'en avait sans doute plus pour longtemps. Elle lâcha finalement son maître alors que j'esquivai un bout de plafond qui me tombait dessus, me faisant redoubler de vigilance.

– Bien joué, gamin ! Tu as enfin compris comment s'utilisaient ces armes ! Battre Aline, ce n'est pas rien.

La dite Pokémon tomba au sol sans que Giovanni ne s'en préoccupe. Safran couina le nom de sa race de l'endroit où elle était. Elle n'avait pas bougé du hall du 4ème sous-sol et cela m'arrangeait. Je n'avais pas à la surveiller.

– Tu crois vraiment que tu vas t'en sortir maintenant ? répliquai-je froidement. Je vais te tuer Giovanni, et plus rien ne peut m'en empêcher.

– Tu as toi-même sacrifié ton Pokémon pour cette victoire, pour cela je te félicite. Mais ne pousse pas ta chance, je vous laisse partir pour cette fois. Et même...

Il mit une main dans sa poche et en sortit un caillou qu'il me jeta. Je l'attrapai en plein vol et l'observai. C'était une pierre ovale avec un croissant de lune sculpté à l'intérieur.

– Donne ça à Safran, qu'elle puisse m'offrir un peu plus de résistance la prochaine fois.

Je mis la pierre dans ma poche et dis :

– Tu n'as pas compris quelque chose je crois. Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois, la Team Rocket finit maintenant.

– Et laquelle de tes armes agonisantes vas-tu utiliser ? Debout Aline !

Il n'avait pas tort à ce niveau-là. Tout mes Pokémon obéissants étaient évanouis et je ne pouvais me permettre d'utiliser les deux autres. La Kangourex se leva avec difficulté et se pressa vers un trou dans le plafond près d'eux-deux. Elle proposa une patte à Giovanni sur laquelle il grimpa sans hésiter. Je devais m'avouer vaincu.

– Et pour le Scope Sylphe ?

– Quelque part dans les placards là-bas. Il ne nous sert plus à rien de toute façon.

Pourquoi avait-il refusé de nous l'offrir dans ce cas ? Quel enfoiré ! La Kangourex le posa à l'étage du dessus et repartit ensuite dans sa Pokéball.

– Je ne serais pas aussi gentil la prochaine fois. Quand j'aurais récupéré mes autres Pokémon, j'espère que nos chemins se croiseront à nouveau. Tu regretteras le jour où tu es devenu l'ennemi de la Team Rocket.

– Tu regretteras d'être devenu le mien aussi... murmurai-je après qu'il eut disparut.

Un nouveau morceau de mur tomba devant moi alors que j'allais vers les placards que Giovanni m'avait indiqué. Mais il ne tomba pas seul. Un corps humain tomba en même tant me faisant pousser un cri d'horreur. Le jeune garçon blond qui s'était écrasé devant mes yeux et avait roulé avant d'être bloqué par des décombres ne m'était pas inconnu. Je regardai le plafond pour m'apercevoir que la pièce du dessus était celle où nous avions combattu la femme aux cheveux verts. Je lui promis que je le sortirai de là, bien que conscient qu'il ne pouvait plus m'entendre et me dirigeai vers les placards.

Une énorme tâche de sang se trouvait à la place du bureau et je soupirai en comprenant que je ne reverrais vraiment plus Bob-omb. Les meubles avaient également souffert de l'explosion et certains s'étaient ouverts pour laisser s'échapper des dizaines de papiers sans importance pour moi. L'un d'eux avait ses portes encore intacte et portait l'inscription 'rare'. Lorsque je l'ouvris, je fus déçu de n'y trouver qu'un seul objet. Une balle ronde et entièrement blanche juste un peu plus gros qu'une Pokéball. Le papier à côté indiquait qu'il s'agissait du Scope Sylphe. Sans réfléchir plus longtemps, je saisis la balle et fit demi-tour pour retourner près du cadavre de Cyan, évitant les bouts de plafond qui continuaient de nous tomber dessus par moment. Je n'avais pas aperçu Kenny dans tout ce bazar par contre... Un nouveau bloc tomba alors, un bien plus gros que les autres et seul survivant de son coin de la pièce. Il était encore loin de moi donc, je n'avais pas peur pour ma vie, mais je vis que sa chute se terminait à ma destination actuelle, il tombait droit sur Cyan. Je voulus courir mais je ne le pouvais pas avec une blessure pareille. De toute manière, je n'aurais jamais été assez rapide. L'énorme bout de béton écrasa rapidement mon ami ne laissant qu'une grosse tache de sang et quelques membres qui dépassaient. Je tombai à genoux, plaçai mes mains au sol et commençai à vomir mes Rations sous les cris de Safran qui observait la scène de loin. Cet acte était d'autant plus douloureux du fait du trou dans mon ventre. Lorsque j'eus enfin terminé, je me relevai lentement. Je n'imaginais pas une seconde pouvoir soulever cette masse de béton et je ne pensais pas non plus vouloir voir ce qu'était devenu Cyan. Je retournai donc lentement vers Safran et annonça simplement d'une voix affaiblie par ma régurgitation :

– On part d'ici.

Elle hocha la tête sans faire de commentaire et nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'ascenseur. Une fois mis en route pour le premier sous-sol. Je m'assis dans un coin et relâchai toutes les larmes que j'avais retenu en moi tout ce temps. Safran se plaça à mes côtés et me prit doucement dans ses bras. Je me laissai bercer en pensant à toutes les pertes que nous avions subi aujourd'hui. Je ne pardonnerai jamais à cet homme.

* * *

_En fait, quand j'ai commencé à écrire ce chapitre, je pensais que Gio le prendrait beaucoup __mieux que ça. J'ai l'impression qu'il a plus toute sa tête là, et, en même tant, le contraire... ^^'_

_Pour la réponse à la question interne de 'Red' sur les Pokéballs, c'est oui et non._

_Cela dépend de l'état du Pokémon en question. Il s'était aussi demandé plus tôt s'ils voyaient l'extérieur quand ils étaient dedans, même réponse. Si le Pokémon est suffisamment blessé pour que sa vie soit en danger, la balle se remplit d'un liquide qui stoppe les blessures sans pour autant les guérir. Il permet également d'empêcher les brûlures de s'aggraver même s'il n'a aucun effet sur le poison. Dans ce liquide, le Pokémon en question est 'en veille' et ne peut donc pas observer l'extérieur. La vue est libre quand le liquide n'agit pas bien sûr._

_Si vous vous demandez pourquoi seul le corps de Cyan est tombé de la salle d'en-dessus, c'est parce qu'un Rocket avait été attiré par le trou dans le mur avant l'explosion et, en voyant le Canarticho décédé sur le sol, a décidé de le ramener chez lui pour s'en faire un bon repas. Kenny va finir dans le four le soir même._

_Par facilité, différenciez les différentes Aline par Aline R (Rocket), K (Kangourex) et M (Maman). Les abréviations ne seront pas utilisées dans la fic mais si vous avez envie de vous plaindre de quelque chose, ça vous facilitera la vie ^^_

_Pour ceux qui veulent en savoir plus sur la vie de Giovanni (et de Safran par la même occasion) avant cela, je vous propose d'aller lire 'Une histoire de Revanche et de Création'  
_

_Vous pouvez également lire les chapitres bonus de 'Voyage à Kanto' intitulés 'des histoires multicolores' à partir de ce chapitre.  
_

_J'espère que vous les apprécierez également !_


	35. Tous en deuil

Ce n'était pas croyable... Safran était vraiment la fille de Giovanni, l'homme responsable de la mort de Cyan, Kenny et Bob-omb. J'avais envie de lui crier dessus même si elle m'enlaçait en ce moment, mais je ne le pouvais pas. Elle pensait que j'étais déjà au courant et lui révéler que ce n'était pas le cas reviendrait à devoir me justifier sur notre dispute de la veille, et donc la vérité sur ma non-appartenance à ce monde. Pourtant, je lui en voulais, j'en voulais à Giovanni, j'en voulais à mes Pokémon d'être si faibles mais plus que tout, je m'en voulais pour être un si piètre dresseur que je les laissais mourir sous mes yeux.

La blessure sur mon ventre semblait s'aggraver et devenait plus douloureuse au fur et à mesure que je me souvenais de sa présence. Je me demandais même si j'arriverais à sortir de ce casino vivant. Peut-être qu'il ne valait mieux pas... Peut-être devais-je rester avec mes amis là-dessous pendant que les fondations même de la base s'effondraient petit à petit. Pourquoi devrais-je continuer ? Quelle chance avais-je contre le Conseil des 4 si Giovanni pouvait me blesser à ce point ? Mais que faire d'autre ? Attendre de me faire débrancher par Trock n'était pas vraiment mieux. Et pourtant, j'en ressentais l'envie à présent.

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit enfin quand je crachais involontairement une troisième gerbe de sang sur la manche de Safran qui semblait plus se soucier de mon état que de l'état de ses habits. Un homme vint de l'étage où nous étions dans l'ascenseur et s'exclama horrifié :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? Et Hervé ? cria-il en regardant la première victime humaine de Dardargnan qui avait fait le voyage avec nous. Vous êtes qui vous deux ?

Cette dernière question m'arracha un petit rire qui ne me fit que du mal pendant que Safran se relevait apparemment prête à combattre.

– La fille du Boss, annonçai-je. Vous n'allez pas nous escorter à l'extérieur ?

– Le Boss n'a plus de famille gamin. Sa femme et sa fille sont mortes. C'est vous qui avait fait ça à Hervé ?

Je secouai la tête en souriant :

– C'est donc ce qu'il raconte ? J'aimerais pouvoir le croire aussi...

Safran poussa un petit cri indigné dans ma direction et je compris que je n'aurais pas dû dire cela. Pourtant, je n'avais pas de remords, je ne sentais plus de sentiments en moi, seulement du vide et de la fatigue.

– Je vais finir le travail qu'Hervé avait commencé, dit-il en libérant un Tadmorv. Vous ne sortirez pas de cet ascenseur vivants.

Ha, j'allais donc juste finir tué par un simple membre de la Team Rocket et l'un des Pokémon les moins charismatiques de cette génération ? Je n'étais pas capable de me relever seul et mes Pokémon n'étaient pas dans un meilleur état. Le Tadmorv ne resta pourtant pas longtemps dans l'ascenseur. Safran venait de libérer Flamme qui le mit hors course de quelques coups de griffes et le Rocket pâlit immédiatement, avant de recommencer à sourire. Il ne prit pas la peine de rappeler son Pokémon et en envoya un autre à l'intérieur de l'ascenseur en criant avant de partir en courant :

– Smogo, Destruction !

Le Pokémon hésita quelques secondes à obéir à cet ordre qui lui coûterait la vie et cela suffit à Flamme pour éviter que l'attaque ne se produise en stoppant le Pokémon par la force. D'une vitesse dont je ne pensais pas les Reptincel pourvus, Flamme rattrapa le Rocket fuyard et le plaqua au sol sans le tuer, sous ordre de Safran.

Elle m'aida ensuite à me lever et nous continuâmes à vagabonder lentement dans le repaire de la Team Rocket... Le Reptincel se proposa pour me porter mais je refusai par principe... J'avais vraiment du mal à marcher à présent mais je ne voulais pas me faire trimbaler comme un vulgaire poids. Je fus obligé d'accepter l'offre quand Safran ne put plus avancer, épuisée de m'avoir aidé jusque-là.

Un second Rocket nous arrêta plus loin :

– Des gamins ? Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ici ?

Il aperçut ensuite ma blessure et s'exclama :

– Vous êtes des ennemis... Pff... C'est devenu n'importe quoi cette organisation, s'en prendre à des enfants... Venez, je vous emmène au Centre Pokémon.

Safran le remerciait lorsque je répondis :

– Attends, ne lui fait pas confiance comme ça Safran. Ne baisse pas ta garde, il t'attaquera dans le dos...

– Dans un état comme celui-ci, gamin, tu n'as pas d'autre choix que de me faire confiance. Affaiblis comme vous êtes, je suis suffisamment bien armé pour vous tuer tous les deux.

– Faisons-lui confiance Red, argumenta Safran. Les Rocket ne peuvent pas tous être si mauvais.

Je soupirai, puis toussai malgré moi me faisant me plier de douleur et le Rocket envoya deux Pokémon dans la pièce ; un Machoc et un Soporifik. Flamme me posa immédiatement, prêt à se battre. Il n'était pas aussi crédule que sa dresseuse apparemment.

– Attends, mes Pokémon te porteront plus efficacement et plus rapidement que votre Reptincel. Je ne cherche pas à me battre. Tu es têtu comme gamin...

Pouvais-je vraiment le croire ? Certes, le fait de voir un enfant blessé avait de quoi le prendre en pitié mais c'était des membres de son organisation qui m'avait mise dans cet état... Et puis mince, de toute façon, il ne me restait plus grand chose à perdre.

– Très bien, je vous confie ma vie... Mais, Safran, surveille-le quand même...

Cela fit rire le criminel et ses deux Pokémon s'avancèrent sous son ordre pour me soulever.

Son escorte entraîna des effets positifs auxquels je n'avais pas pensé. Il avait non seulement été honnête avec nous lorsqu'il nous avait dit vouloir nous emmener au Centre Pokémon mais, en plus, avec lui à nos côtés, les autres membres de la Team Rocket ne posait pas plus de questions que cela lorsque nous les croisâmes. Quand j'entendis les premiers cris d'horreur, je compris que nous étions arrivé dans le Casino. Le Rocket ne s'attarda pas de peur d'attirer le regard d'une de ses supérieures nous avait-il dit.

Céladopole, la ville des fleurs... Sachant que trois de mes amis reposaient sous cette ville, ces fleurs me faisaient plus penser à celles que l'on plaçait sur les tombes à présent. Mais le temps n'était pas à la contemplation. Sous ordre de leur dresseur, les deux Pokémon qui me portaient coururent vers le Centre Pokémon, me séparant de Safran. D'après le dresseur, c'était pour me conduire plus vite au Centre et je n'avais pas eu le temps de discuter. Mais si son objectif était Safran ? J'étais peut-être paranoïaque, mais je ne pouvais pas prendre ce risque.

Plus nous avancions et plus je compris qu'ils m'emmenaient réellement au Centre Pokémon. J'allai sans doute être sauvé bien que je commençais à plonger dans l'inconscience. Des cris autour de moi m'aidaient partiellement à rester éveillé. Lorsque les portes du Centre Pokémon s'ouvrirent, plusieurs visages plus ou moins amicaux étaient présents. Anna était de garde et discutait avec Karen mais ce qui m'étonna dans cette scène était une autre personne. Un gamin qui n'était pas sensé être là à ce moment du jeu, mon rival. Il se leva de la table d'où il était en train de manger et vint à ma rencontre lorsqu'il me vit pendant que les deux Pokémon m'apportaient à l'infirmière qui criait mon nom d'emprunt. Je tournai faiblement ma tête vers Blue et demandai :

– Safran... Va chercher Safran.

La courte distance qui me séparait de la salle qui me servait habituellement de chambre empêcha un dialogue plus long, mais il hocha la tête et se dirigea vers la sortie. Rassuré sur ce point, je fermai finalement les yeux.

Tout n'était que ténèbres autour de moi. Seul mon corps emmenait une faible lumière qui me permettait de l'entrevoir. J'étais nu et dans un corps bien trop grand pour être celui auquel je m'étais habitué ces dernières semaines. Et pourtant, je le reconnaissais, c'était mon vrai corps... Un second point de lumière apparut devant mes yeux. Sa source était un enfant aux cheveux noirs assez maigre dans le même costume d'Adam que moi. Qui était-ce ? Pourquoi un tel regard haineux à mon encontre ? Je dirigeai une main vers lui même s'il était hors de portée et demandai :

– Qui es-tu ?

Son regard passa de la colère à la surprise, puis la colère revint prendre sa place originelle.

– Ce serait à moi de poser cette question, répondit-il. C'est dans mon corps que nous sommes.

Red ? Le vrai ? Mais pourquoi maintenant. Et où étions-nous ? Mes derniers souvenirs me ramenaient au Centre Pokémon de Céladopole, étais-je mort dans ce monde virtuel avant d'avoir pu atteindre la machine ou était-ce un simple rêve ? Mais dans ce dernier cas, ce Red serait-il celui qui avait ce corps à l'origine ou un simple interprétation que je pourrais m'en faire ? Car, s'il s'agissait de mon rêve, j'avais tout aussi bien pu créer cette image de toute pièce...

– J'aimerais savoir pourquoi, continua l'enfant. Pourquoi m'as-tu volé mon corps ? Sais-tu ce que cela fait de voir quelqu'un accomplir ton rêve à ta place ? De disparaître de ce monde sans que personne ne s'en rende compte ?

– Je... commençai-je.

Pouvais-je lui expliquer que c'était un jeu ? Cela n'arrangerait pas son état. Je préférerais me réveiller afin d'éviter ce dialogue.

– Oui, je sais. C'était aussi ton rêve... dit alors Red. Un rêve qu'il était totalement impossible de réaliser d'où tu viens.

Je poussai un petit cri de surprise et il s'expliqua :

– Tout comme tu as accès à mes souvenirs, j'ai accès aux tiens depuis que tu m'as bloqué dans ma dernière tentative de reprendre mon corps.

Parlait-il de la perte de mémoire que j'avais eu ? J'avais acquis ses souvenirs vers le Bourg Palette donc il devait parler de l'intervention du professeur Alar. Mais le fait qu'il puisse discuter avec moi signifierait-il qu'il pourrait recommencer ?

– Désolé, finis-je par énoncer. C'est sans doute horrible de ton point de vue mais tu n'es pas censé exister. Tu aurais du être une enveloppe vide tout juste bonne à héberger les gens de mon monde.

– Merci pour donner un tel sens à ma vie mais j'étais déjà au courant. J'ai également eu l'occasion d'apprendre cela... La seule chose que je ne m'explique pas et de savoir comment j'ai réussi à te contacter...

– Peut-être sommes-nous morts, tout simplement.

– Non, le corps a été soigné avec la machine de l'infirmière Joëlle. 'Nous' dormons simplement. Mais ton esprit m'a beaucoup moins résisté que d'habitude, comme si tu avais perdu ta motivation.

– Je vois... C'est peut-être le cas. Tu vois tout ce qu'il se passe dehors d'ici ? Tu dois être au courant pour Cyan, Bob-omb et Kenny...

– J'aurais bien voulu être leur ami également... se plaignit-il. Enfin, j'ai compris qu'il m'était impossible de récupérer mon corps depuis que les gens de ton monde m'ont bloqué l'accès mais pouvoir te parler me fait déjà pouvoir me sentir moins seul.

– Tu ne fais pas tes dix ans... remarquai-je.

– Je viens d'en prendre vingt d'un coup il faut dire. Et, je n'aime pas dire ça, mais même si ce n'est qu'un jeu pour toi, je pense que tu es le seul qui puisse vaincre le Conseil des 4 et ramener la paix par ici. Vas-y maintenant, Safran t'appelle.

– Par où suis-je sensé partir ?

– Je sais que j'ai l'habitude de voyager dans les esprits maintenant mais la porte de sortie est bien la seule chose que je n'ai jamais trouvé. Essaie juste de te réveiller...

Je tâchai de suivre ce conseil étrange et cela marchait. J'entendis la voix de Safran appeler Red et me dirigeai vers la lumière que ce son créait. Avant d'y pénétrer, je me retournai et demandai :

– Vas-tu venir me voir à chaque fois que je dormirai ?

– Si j'y arrive...

La lumière m'envahit soudainement et tout devint d'un blanc intense.

– Red ! Red !

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq. Il y avait du monde à mon chevet. Malgré la fatigue, je me sentais plutôt bien à présent. Je levai une main vers la petite tête blonde pleurnicharde de Safran et lui souris en caressant sa chevelure.

– Et ben, minable, c'est pas la grande forme on dirait, me lança une voix que je connaissais bien à présent.

– Blue...

Je me redressai pour m'asseoir et regardai tout le monde. Mes yeux croisèrent ceux de l'homme adulte de la Team Rocket et je le remerciai pour nous avoir sauvé.

– Content que tu ailles bien, me répondit-il. Je vais vous laisser maintenant, ils risquent de se demander où je suis.

– Pourquoi rester avec eux ? lui demandai-je sachant que c'était une question personnelle.

– Ils peuvent faire des choses atroces, mais je n'ai pas d'autres endroits où aller. Les membres de la Team Rocket sont tous liés par un quelque chose que tu ne pourras jamais comprendre. Nous sommes comme une famille.

Il quitta ensuite la pièce avant que nous puissions lui répondre en saluant poliment les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Ce fut à Anna de s'avancer, l'air sinistre, et de me tendre mes Pokéballs :

– J'ai soigné tous tes Pokémon... Mais pourquoi as-tu Fat avec toi ? Où est Cyan ?

Comment éviter de répondre à une question directe ? Je regardai Safran qui secoua la tête comme pour me dire de ne pas lui dire la vérité mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à lui mentir. La laisser vivre dans l'espoir était bien pire que lui annoncer la vérité.

– Je préférerais t'en parler plus tard, répondis-je simplement.

Je vis dans ses yeux qu'elle avait comprit de quoi il en retournait mais elle hocha la tête lentement avant d'également quitter la pièce. Ne restait que Blue, Safran et Karen. Étrangement, cette dernière n'avait toujours rien dit et ne semblait pas le vouloir. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que l'infirmière avait quitté les lieux, Blue me demanda :

– Le blond qui vous accompagnait est... mort ?

Je hochai faiblement la tête :

– Ton Canarticho aussi... Désolé...

– Tu n'as pas à t'excuser devant moi... Je vais partir également, j'étais venu pour vérifier quelque chose mais je préfère que tu sois en forme.

– Merci, la prochaine fois, on fera un match, lui promis-je.

La réplique que j'attendais ne vint pas, il me regarda quelques instants sans rien dire et me demanda :

– À quel niveau Roucoups évolue-t-il ?

– Trente-six, pourquoi ? répondis-je immédiatement sans réfléchir.

Il soupira et déclara avant de sortir de la pièce :

– C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait... À plus, minable.

Un court silence s'installa, je demandai alors à la seule personne qui n'avait rien dit :

– Tu voulais aussi me dire quelque chose ?

– Non, enfin oui, enfin... bégaya-elle avant de reprendre son souffle. Je t'attendais juste pour t'annoncer ma victoire sur Érika et vous proposer de faire un bout de voyage avec vous mais... Vu la situation, ça risque d'être impossible.

Je réfléchis quelques instants. Honnêtement, nous allions avoir besoin de plus d'aide que je le pensais juste pour vaincre la Team Rocket, mais d'un autre côté, je refusais entraîner d'autres personnes dans ce combat. Je ne supporterai pas d'autres morts...

– Tu as raison... On ne peut pas se permettre d'engager une autre personne dans ce combat.

Karen fixa ses pieds quelques instants et leva finalement la tête pour dire :

– J'y réfléchirai, on se voit demain.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta aussi la pièce.

J'étais seul avec Safran à présent, par curiosité, je demandai :

– Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

– C'est déjà le soir... répondit-elle avant de me désigner le pied du lit. Je... Je t'ai mis ton sac ici.

Elle changeait de sujet ? Pour quelle raison ? Se sentait-elle responsable ? Non, elle devait juste être inquiète, je la rassurai :

– Merci de t'être inquiétée pour moi Safran... Je devrais libérer mes Pokémon pour les voir aussi... Tu peux me passer mon sac ? demandai-je pendant que mes créatures apparaissaient sur le sol de la chambre.

Elle s'exécuta aussitôt, ou plutôt, tenta de le faire. Mes Pokémon s'étaient tous jetés sur moi et l'un d'eux poussait facilement tous les autres et m'écrasa de ses quatre-vingt cinq kilos.

– Carabaffe, criai-je sans penser que ce n'était plus son nom. Lève-toi, tu m'écrases.

Il me libéra aussitôt et les autres en profitaient pour me rejoindre pendant qu'il boudait. Safran avait libéré les siens et Sonate s'étaient jointe à eux également.

– Tu es devenu plutôt lourd, lui dis-je en caressant les autres autant que je le pouvais.

– Tor... acquiesça-t-il en regardant son nouveau corps.

Lorsque les câlins cessèrent, je fis mettre tous les Pokémon en ligne devant moi pour avoir un peu d'espace. Sonate eut la mauvaise idée de se placer à côté de Tortank et n'apprécia pas d'être aussi petite. Elle partit se mettre à côte de la Nidorina et se rendit compte qu'elle était toujours plus petite. Dans un 'Dou' boudeur, elle s'assit sur le sol et me regarda.

Une Pokéball à ma ceinture se mit à luire et Ember nous rejoignit dans la pièce. Tous les Pokémon se préparèrent à attaquer, je menaçai donc la Goupix :

– Écoute, je veux bien te donner à manger, mais un seul jet de flammes et je ne les empêcherai pas de te faire ce qu'ils veulent.

Tortank s'avança devant la Goupix qui s'affaissa devant le colosse. Je sortis une Ration, l'ouvris, l'assaisonnai parce que Safran avait insisté, puis la lui tendis. Après un regard à gauche et à droite, elle commença à manger doucement, non sans trembler. Je la quittai alors des yeux, puisque tout le monde la surveillait déjà, et me tournai vers Safran. Je sortis la Pierre Lune du sac et la lui tendis. Nina et Sonate arrêtèrent de fixer Ember pour regarder ce nouvel objet tandis que je parlais à la fillette :

– C'est une Pierre Lune. Cadeau de ton père. Tu peux faire évoluer Nina ou Sonate avec... Elles ont l'air d'avoir déjà compris ça à leurs regards.

– De Papa ?

Elle avait tendu sa main pour la prendre mais l'avait rétractée en entendant le nom de l'expéditeur. J'avais envie de me plaindre de ne pas avoir été mis au coin mais il était bien trop tard pour cela. Elle pensait me l'avoir dit avant que nous le rencontrions...

– Prends-la, insistai-je. Tes rapports avec lui n'ont pas l'air fameux mais c'est une occasion de t'améliorer. C'est ce qu'il veut également.

Elle attrapa timidement la pierre et la contempla avant de demander :

– Sur laquelle des deux ?

– C'est à toi de faire ce choix.

Elle s'avança vers les deux Pokémon et les regarda à tour de rôle.

– Pix...

Je baissai les yeux vers la petite voix qui m'appelait. Cette Goupix était vraiment adorable et je voulais la caresser, si seulement elle n'était pas aussi dangereuse.

– Oui ?

– Goupix !

– Elle te demande ce que tu vas faire d'elle.

Je soupirai mais étais satisfait qu'elle demande. Je lui proposai la même chose qu'à Dardargnan le jour de notre rencontre :

– C'est plutôt simple. Je veux que tu te battes pour moi dans des matchs contre d'autres Pokémon. Ça te rendra plus puissante et tu seras nourrie tous les jours... Je sais que ce doit être difficile de me faire confiance et qu'il y a de gros risques. Mais c'est tout ce que je peux te proposer. Si je te relâche, tu attaqueras des humains et tu finiras par être tuée.

– Gou...

– L'obéissance ou la mort, est-ce que tu me proposes ? traduisit Safran.

Je ne pouvais nier.

– Honnêtement, oui. Je voudrais te traiter comme tous les autres mais tu as déjà essayé de me tuer plusieurs fois... Je ne peux pas te faire confiance non plus pour l'instant.

Nous nous regardâmes quelques secondes sans rien dire et elle déclara enfin par le biais de Safran :

– Bref, tant que je ne t'attaque pas, je ne risque rien si j'ai bien compris.

– Pas exactement, les combats ne sont pas sans danger. Mais sois sûre d'écouter ce que je dis pendant l'un d'eux.

Elle se coucha en boule sur le sol mais ne répondit pas. La conversation était terminée. C'était mieux que ce que j'aurais pensé. Après quelques secondes de silence, Safran annonça :

– Désolé Sonate... Mais je suis sûre que Papa voudrait que je fasse évoluer Nina.

Je le pensais aussi, après tout, c'était la seule que Giovanni avait vu. La petite fille tendit la Pierre Lune à sa Pokémon et les deux se mirent à briller lorsqu'elle rentrèrent en contact. Je vis la Nidorina se redresser sur ses pattes arrières et sa taille s'allonger et s'élargir à vue d'œil. Ember était partie se cacher à toute vitesse lorsque l'évolution avait commencé et regardait la scène de loin, cachée derrière le lit. J'étais content qu'elle puisse tenir son engagement malgré la surprise. La silhouette de lumière continuait à grandir et la longue queue d'une Nidoqueen fit son apparition. La tête et le corps s'affinèrent enfin et la lumière se dissipa. Nina avait fini sa dernière évolution. Elle était presque aussi grande et grosse que Tortank à présent.

– Une seule boîte de Rations leur suffira vraiment à ces deux-là ? m'inquiétai-je.

Safran ne me répondit pas. Elle regardait Nina avec de grand yeux et la bouche grande ouverte. Elle ne devait pas s'attendre à ça. La Pokémon s'approcha de Safran et la souleva pour la prendre dans ses bras en remerciement, probablement. Safran se mit à rire et tenta d'enlacer la grosse bête qu'était devenue la petite Nidoran. Je jetai un regard à Tortank, lui non plus n'avait pas grand chose de comparable à Carapuce à présent. Ils avaient grandi si vite...

Je me levai finalement et pris la dernière Pokéball qui était encore à ma ceinture.

– Safran, dis-je. Garde les Pokémon pour quelques temps, je vais parler à Anna...

Son regard redevint triste en une seconde et elle acquiesça doucement. Je sortis de la pièce et tombai directement devant l'infirmière Joëlle. Je voyais à son visage qu'elle avait pleuré. Je n'allais malheureusement pas arranger les choses. Kate était à ses côtés, l'air à moitié triste, à moitié endormie. Je m'adressai à l'aînée :

– Anna, on peut parler ?

Elle se tourna vers sa cousine, qui hocha la tête, avant de me répondre :

– Oui... Viens, on va dans notre chambre...

Je la suivis jusqu'à ladite chambre. La décoration était plutôt étrange du fait qu'une couleur semblait prédominer chaque moitié de la chambre, du rose et du bleu. Un grand lit double était placé au centre de cette pièce et c'est sur celui-ci qu'Anna partit s'asseoir. C'était à moi de parler à présent, et je ne savais absolument pas quoi dire. J'essayai une approche lente mais doutais de son efficacité :

– Tu m'avais demandé pourquoi j'avais Fat avec moi tout à l'heure...

Elle hocha la tête sans me quitter des yeux. Les siens s'humidifiaient déjà.

– Désolé, Cyan n'a pas survécu... Il a été tué par un membre de la Team Rocket.

Elle relâcha finalement toutes ses larmes et les accompagna par de bruyants pleurs. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre en attendant qu'elle se calme, je m'assis à côté d'elle et tentai de la prendre dans mes bras malgré ma petite taille. Elle dut s'y blottir elle-même pour que je puisse être à la bonne hauteur et elle le fit instinctivement. Lorsqu'elle sembla commencer à se calmer, elle se détacha de mon étreinte et me remercia d'un triste sourire. En baissant les yeux, mon regard croisa la Pokéball du Voltali et je soupirai :

– Je ne l'ai toujours pas annoncé à Fat...

– Ce ne sera pas la peine, les Pokémon peuvent entendre en dehors de leur Pokéball, il le sait déjà... m'informa la jeune infirmière.

Cette information acquise, je libérai le Pokémon de Cyan qui tremblait tellement qu'il n'en tenait presque plus sur ses pattes.

– Je pensais à te le laisser, avouai-je enfin.

– Quoi ? s'étonna Anna.

– Fat. Je pense que tu devrais le garder.

– Tali !

Apparemment, le Voltali n'était pas d'accord avec moi. N'ayant pas Safran pour traduire, je contredis tout ce qui pourrait le mettre dans cet état :

– Écoute, la femme qui l'a tué est sans doute morte à présent. Tu ne pourras pas te venger. Et puis, tu devrais rester avec elle. Vous aimiez la même personne après tout...

– Voltali ! Tali ! Vol !

Il n'était toujours pas d'accord mais je ne comprenais rien d'autre à son discours. Je soupirai et déclarai :

– Bon, on ira parler de tout ça avec Safran et on verra demain, tu es d'accord.

Le Pokémon approuva de vive voix et l'infirmière déclara :

– Tu devrais aller te coucher maintenant, il commence à être tard. Merci d'être passé.

Je hochai la tête et me dirigeai vers la porte. Avant de la franchir, je me retournai et dis :

– Je voulais que tu saches, jusqu'à la toute fin, il pensait à toi. Ton prénom était dans sa dernière phrase... Mes condoléances...

Lorsque je refermai la porte derrière moi, ce furent mes larmes qui commencèrent à couler. J'avais essayé de les retenir pendant trop longtemps et c'était bien trop dur... Ce n'était pas uniquement la perte de Cyan que je pleurais, les morts de Kenny et Bob-omb avaient également été les fruits de mes échecs. Que voulait donc faire ce Voltali ? Souhaitait-il que je l'emmène à la mort comme les autres ? Je ne savais même pas pourquoi mes Pokémon voulaient encore bien m'obéir. Je marchais un peu dans le couloir avant de m'arrêter. J'étais à bout de force, je m'assis contre un mur et pleurai silencieusement tandis que Fat me léchait la jambe pour me consoler. Je restais là plusieurs minutes sans que personne ne passe et ne m'arrêtai de pleurer que plus tard. Je me levai finalement, me fis mal en caressant Fat et retournai à la chambre. Kate me jeta un regard attristé et je lui répondis du même avec de pénétrer dans la pièce pleine de Pokémon. Safran était déjà endormie et je compris par sa position que c'était plus par épuisement que par volonté. Je n'allais pas vraiment mieux. Ignorant les cris des Pokémon qui m'accueillaient, je me laissai doucement tomber sur le lit et fermai mes yeux...

Le pistolet tira de nombreuses balles dans cette tête blonde avant de disparaître aussi soudainement qu'il était apparu pour se faire remplacer par un Canarticho qui se faisait électrocuter par un Pikachu... Le Voltorbe apparut également de nulle part et explosa en de multiples morceaux, laissant son intérieur redécorer les environs de cet endroit noir. Ces scènes repassèrent en boucles plusieurs fois. Je n'ouvrais pas la bouche mais je m'entendais crier, j'étais encore debout mais je me sentis vomir. Vomir de dégoût, d'horreur et de haine envers moi-même et les meurtriers de mes amis.

– Tu te fais du mal pour rien, annonça une voix que j'avais déjà entendue plus tôt dans la soirée.

Red arrivait en illuminant les ténèbres de la lumière qui l'entourait. Je lui répondis simplement :

– On ne contrôle pas ses rêves, encore moins ses cauchemars.

– J'ai pourtant réussi à les chasser, mais tu continues de te torturer l'esprit avec ce qu'il s'est passé dans les sous-sols du Casino.

– Comment veux-tu que j'oublie une scène pareille ? Si tu l'avais aussi vue...

– Je l'ai vue... Mon corps est ton corps comme tes yeux sont mes yeux. Nous avons vu beaucoup d'atrocités ensemble pendant ce voyage mais celle-ci semble être un frein pour toi.

– Ce sont mes... nos amis qui sont morts là-dedans, Red.

– Des amis qui ne connaissent pas ton vrai nom ? Des amis que tu appelles 'programmes'. Tu es celui qui m'a appris que le sang-froid pouvait nous sauver de nombreuses situations mais tu es le premier à céder à tes émotions.

Cette manière de parler... Elle me rappelait plus moi que quelqu'un d'autre. Peut-être n'était-ce qu'un rêve finalement. Il l'avait dit lui-même, je me faisais du mal tout seul.

– Tu n'es pas Red... lâchai-je simplement.

– Non, je ne suis pas ce que tu pensais que j'étais et je ne peux plus être le garçon qu'il y a dans tes souvenirs. Tu m'as tout pris et tu m'as transformé... Je ne pense pas pouvoir dire que je suis Red...

Je ne répondis rien à cela, il enchaîna :

– Mais j'ai vu à quel point les gens souffraient dans le Kanto et j'aimerais pouvoir y faire quelque chose... Je sais que tu peux le faire, mais pas dans cet état. Ta logique et tes connaissances, tu dois toujours être en mesure de les exploiter. Mais là, tu es à mi-chemin de l'abandon.

J'étais en train de me faire engueuler par un gamin de dix ans. Je savais qu'il avait raison mais sa requête était impossible.

– Quoi que je décide maintenant, je ne les oublierai pas du jour au lendemain...

– Ça peut s'arranger, laisse-moi accéder à ta mémoire et je suis sûr de pouvoir effacer tout ces mauvais souvenirs.

C'était donc là qu'il voulait en venir. Je comprenais mieux. Il voulait que je désactive la protection qu'avait mis le professeur Alar sur ma mémoire pour reprendre le contrôle de mon... son corps... Son corps oui... Non, je ne devais pas me laisser avoir, même s'il avait mon intelligence, il restait un programme.

– Tu n'auras plus accès à ma mémoire, Red...

– Comme tu veux, libre à toi de garder tes souvenirs. Mais pense à moi quand tu perdras quelqu'un d'autre parce que tu étais tourné vers le passé.

– Je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Mais je continuerai à avancer sans oublier les êtres chers qui sont tombés pendant ce périple.

– Sans jamais ne leur dire qui tu es vraiment ? argumenta-t-il. Ils te confieraient tous leur vie et tu passes leur temps à leur mentir. La vérité finira par te rattraper tôt ou tard.

– … Es-tu mon allié ou mon ennemi ?

– Je veux que tu réussisses à accomplir ce pour quoi tu es venu. Cela ne te suffit-il pas ?

Peut-être pour l'instant, mais il me mettait mal à l'aise. J'espérai pouvoir le bloquer de mon esprit bientôt. Devais-je retourner au Bourg Palette pour ce faire ? Et comment justifier ce détour auprès de Safran ? Et comment retourner au Bourg Palette sans Pokémon Vol ? Un Pokémon Vol... Kenny... Non, je ne pouvais pas oublier ceux qui avaient péris par ma faute. Mais j'allais continuer à avancer malgré tout. Red, si c'était bien lui, avait raison ; pour vaincre, il faut être efficace. Et pour l'être, je devais rester maître de moi-même.

* * *

_Eh non, vous ne rêvez pas, après vous avoir mis trois Aline, voilà que je vous mets deux Red !_

_Déjà que je ne mettais pas beaucoup d'ellipse de temps, si je comble même les périodes de sommeil, on a pas fini..._

… _La bonne nouvelle est que 'Red' est enfin débarrassé des 'Cara'._


	36. Une nouvelle capture

Je sentais le froid et la puissance. Je me sentais décoller d'une sol à grande vitesse. Dans quel genre de rêve étais-je encore ? Et tout à coup, un immense douleur se fit ressentir dans mon dos, j'ouvris alors les yeux pour me voir en hauteur. J'étais contre le mur de la chambre et je chutai sur le lit sur lequel de nombreux Pokémon dormaient encore. Je criai avant d'atterrir dessus, à plat ventre, sans n'en toucher aucun. Je restai contre le matelas en écoutant une fille crier mon nom d'emprunt alors que l'eau coulait sur mes habits. Je relevai la tête et vis Safran à côté d'un Tortank à l'air d'abord vaguement gêné puis hilare lorsqu'il croisa mon regard. Les autres Pokémon présents sur le lit, soit Sonate, Fat et Dardargnan, lui envoyèrent le même regard que moi. Flamme dormait seul au bout de la pièce et Nina sur le sol avec Tortank puisqu'ils prenaient trop de place depuis leurs évolutions. Il ne manquait plus qu'Ember mais j'étais incapable de la voir. S'était-elle enfuie pendant que nous dormions ? J'eus ma réponse lorsque je la vis émerger de sous le lit pour cracher une petite flamme de colère sur la tortue qui s'apprêta à riposter.

– Stop ! lui criai-je, attirant ainsi l'attention de tous. Cara... Tortank, je t'avais déjà expliqué que l'eau était très dangereuse pour Flamme tu te souviens ?

– Tank ! répondit-il pendant que le concerné levait la tête à l'entente de son nom.

– Ce n'est plus le seul à présent, tu ne dois pas cracher d'eau sur Ember... Ni sur Nina d'ailleurs.

– Tortank ?

– Pourquoi Nina aussi ? demanda Safran.

Je ne savais pas si elle traduisait ou si elle me posait simplement la question mais le résultat était le même. Je m'expliquai :

– Les Nidoqueen sont faibles faces à l'eau à cause de leur type Sol. Il faudrait que je t'apprenne la table des types un jour...

– Tortank...

– Il dit que c'est barbant... traduisit Safran.

– On a déjà à se soucier de nos ennemis, je préfère éviter que tu tues quelqu'un sur un coup de tête, tu es plus puissant que tu ne le penses.

Au mot 'tuer' il baissa la tête et regarda le sol. Je ne réagis qu'après l'avoir prononcé. Je voulus me taire immédiatement mais me rappelai du rêve que je venais de faire. Je ne devais pas me taire.

– Désolé de tous vous rappeler ça, dis-je finalement. Mais si on veut éviter une nouvelle... tragédie, faites plus attention... Surtout toi Tortank.

– Tank... acquiesça-t-il.

Je souris, me levai et caressai sa tête. Il en fit de même avec moi pour me rappeler qu'il n'était plus le plus petit de nous deux.

Cette matinée s'annonçait chargée, autant commencer résoudre nos problèmes tout de suite.

– Fat, appelai-je. Tu peux venir ? On va parler de hier soir avec Safran.

Il me répondit immédiatement ce que j'entendis comme un 'Oui' et sauta du lit tandis que Safran s'avançait également. J'expliquai à Safran :

– Je voudrais confier Fat à Anna pour qu'il n'ait pas à se battre avec nous... Et pour laisser à Anna un souvenir de Cyan à chérir, mais Fat n'est pas d'accord et je n'ai pas compris pourquoi. J'aurais besoin de ton aide.

Elle acquiesça et se tourna vers le Voltali qui lui raconta sa version des faits. Dès qu'il eut terminé, Safran me fit un résumé d'une voix hésitante :

– Il dit que même si Aline est morte, il veut tout de même continuer à voyager avec nous. Car elle n'était qu'un instrument de la Team Rocket et c'est elle qui a ordonné la mort des parents de Cyan au départ. C'est donc d'elle qu'il veut se venger...

Je soupirai et répondis à cela :

– C'est bien trop dangereux. Dois-je te rappeler que notre dernière rencontre avec ce groupe nous a coûté trois amis ? Si Cyan ne t'avait pas sauvé, tu serais mort également.

– Je t'obéirai et tu me rendras fort. C'est bien ce que tu proposes à tous les autres ? traduisit Safran.

– Oui mais... Combattre la Team Rocket risque d'être plus difficile que prévu. Et pas seulement pour leur puissance, lui répondis-je en jetant un œil à Safran.

Il lui jeta le même regard et la fillette baissa les yeux, gênée. Je ne savais pas par quel miracle Giovanni avait eu une fille mais je ne pouvais pas la forcer à affronter son père... Je ne pouvais pas non plus tuer celui-ci pour détruire l'organisation. Comment pouvais-je combattre dans ces conditions ?

– Pour Papa... commença la gamine. Je veux le battre moi-même. Tu n'as pas besoin de t'inquiéter.

– C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète, rétorquai-je.

– Vol, tali !

– Il dit que tu n'auras qu'à les rendre assez forts pour pouvoir le battre sans le tuer.

C'était facile à dire. Je pouvais les rendre forts mais je n'avais pas les informations sur ce Giovanni. Sa Kangourex était bien plus expérimentée que ne l'était celle du jeu. Elle n'aurait jamais dû être capable de battre un Tortank...

– C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour vous on dirait... soupirai-je. Très bien, viens avec nous.

Le Pokémon électrique me sourit et j'eus tant envie de le prendre dans mes bras. Dommage que sa fourrure m'interdisait cette action. Je jetai un œil à mon équipe et soupirai. Carabaffe était le seul à ne pas avoir de passé tragique. Était-ce ainsi que ce monde était fait ?

– Red, demanda Safran. Et pour l'objet que tu as récupéré chez... la Team Rocket ? C'est quoi ?

Je retournai près de mon sac et en sortit la petite boule blanche avant d'entreprendre les explications :

– Normalement, ça nous permet de voir les fantômes...

– Comme... les personnes mortes ?

Je compris alors que j'avais mal choisi mes mots. Je la contredis alors :

– Juste les Pokémon Spectre comme à Lavanville. C'était ce qu'il nous fallait pour libérer la ville.

– Je vois... dit-elle en baissant à nouveau la tête.

Je regardai alors l'objet que j'avais en les mains pour y trouver un mécanisme quelconque permettant de l'activer. Mais ce n'était qu'une boule blanche, lisse au toucher. Aucun bouton et impossible d'obtenir une réaction de sa part. Tortank m'appela et m'incita à la lui donner. Ne sachant pas quoi faire d'autre avec, je lui laissai sa chance. Il la prit dans sa patte gauche et la frappa brutalement avec la droite. Le Scope Sylphe émit alors une lumière qui envahit la salle, bizarrement, sans nous éblouir avant de disparaître presque aussitôt. Je demandai à mon Pokémon de me le rendre pour tenter à mon tour. Un petit coup sec suffit à l'activer à nouveau, le Scope Sylphe s'activait aux chocs.

– Comment tu as deviné ? le questionnai-je.

– Tor, tortank ! m'annonça-t-il tout sourire.

– Il avait essayé de l'ouvrir, déclara Safran dans un petit rire. Quand on a un problème, taper dessus aide la plupart du temps.

Je ris également devant la barbarie de mon premier Pokémon qui clama aussitôt qu'il était l'heure de manger.

Seule la Goupix ne vint pas réclamer son dû puisqu'elle avait déjà mangé la veille au soir. Je lui dis donc :

– Ember, tu mangeras demain matin avec nous tous plutôt que ce soir. Ce sera plus pratique si tout le monde mange en même temps.

Elle m'ignora totalement mais je savais qu'elle m'avait entendu. Les deux Pokémon fraîchement évolués finirent leur boîte en une seconde, renversant juste le contenu dans leurs énormes gueules mais semblaient tout de même rassasié. Tant mieux, il ne manquerait plus qu'il faille doubler les doses. Fat ponctua son repas de nombreuses pauses où il regardait dans le vide un instant avant de voir que je le regardais et de continuer à manger. Il était évident qu'il pensait à son dresseur. Pour ma part, c'était Kenny et Bob-omb qui me manquaient le plus dans cette scène, ils étaient sous ma responsabilité et devraient aussi être là à manger avec nous. Mais penser à cela ne leur servirait à rien, pas plus qu'à nous, je devais juste faire en sorte que ça ne se reproduise jamais.

Lorsque nous eûmes finis de festoyer, je savais qu'il me restait plusieurs tâches désagréables à accomplir : refuser l'aide de Karen en utilisant tous les prétextes possibles et revoir les infirmières Joëlle. La plus âgée des deux m'inquiétait beaucoup. Je remis tous mes Pokémon dans leurs Pokéballs et seule une refusa le rappel d'un cri à la fois puissant et faible. Ember protestait et Safran me dit tristement :

– Que tu me donnes un surnom débile, passe encore. Que tu me forces à combattre contre mon gré, je peux le supporter. Mais hors de question de retourner là-dedans ! Mais je trouve ça mignon Ember pourtant, conclut Safran à l'attention de la Goupix.

Elle s'arrêta de parler le temps d'écouter la réponse de la renarde rouge qui argumentait en remuant lentement son unique queue comme le ferait un chat en colère.

– Elle te demande qu'est-ce que ça veut dire de toute façon, m'informa Safran.

– Ember est le nom d'une dragonne, soupirai-je. Mais dis-moi plutôt pourquoi tu ne veux pas rentrer dans ta Pokéball.

– C'est une horrible sensation d'être enfermée là-dedans d'après elle... Et elle dit qu'on ne peut pas comprendre.

Peut-être, mais s'attendait-elle à ce que je la laisse m'accompagner sans Pokéball. C'était plus qu'une simple question de confiance ; certaines personnes haïssaient les Pokémon et les exhiber aux yeux de tous dans les villes n'était pas la meilleure idée au monde. Je devais trouver une solution pour qu'elle accepte de retourner dans sa Pokéball de son plein gré car la forcer ne m'aiderait pas pour son dressage. De plus, elle en ressortirait toute seule tôt ou tard. La renarde avait raison quelque part, je ne pouvais pas comprendre son problème mais là était peut-être la solution. J'allai rapidement vers mon sac et le fouillai pour trouver une Pokéball vierge. Je la tendis à Safran avant de reculer de quelques pas et d'écarter les bras pour l'inciter à passer à l'action. La blonde et la Goupix me jetèrent le même regard plein d'incompréhension, je m'exclamai alors :

– Vas-y Safran, jette-là ! Capture-moi !

Cela me servirait à faire comprendre à Ember que je pouvais comprendre ses sentiments mais ce n'était pas l'unique raison de cette décision. Depuis que j'avais appris que les Pokéballs fonctionnaient sur les humains, je me demandais vraiment ce que ressentaient les Pokémon capturés et comment était l'intérieur d'une Pokéball. Cela me rapprocherait sans doute davantage de mon équipe. Bien sûr, je détruirai la Pokéball par la suite à cause des effets indésirables telles les décharges électriques. J'eus une pensée pour Cyan qui l'avait expérimenté malgré lui et je soupirai.

Safran ne comprenait toujours pas où je voulais en venir mais s'exécuta tout de même au bout de quelques secondes. La balle bicolore, lancée faiblement, se dirigea vers moi alors que je restais dans la même position. Elle commença à s'ouvrir libérant une lumière rouge vive qui m'aveugla avant de m'envelopper. Les yeux fermés à cause de la trop forte lumière, je me sentis me faire aspirer dans la Pokéball. Je tentai de rester calme malgré la pression pour ne pas me libérer par un quelconque moyen. La lumière rouge s'éclipsait doucement pour ne laisser à ma vue qu'un environnement d'un noir presque total. Contrairement à mes rêves dans lequel apparaissait Red, je portais encore mes habits et semblait toujours être dans son corps. Cinq points de lumière s'offrirent à moi, cinq grands rectangles vides semblables à des portes. Mon corps s'affola tout seul et l'envie d'emprunter l'une d'elles se fit sentir. Je courrais vers celle qui m'inspirait le plus confiance et la traversai. La lumière rouge revint et, un flash plus tard, je me rendis compte que j'étais à nouveau dans la chambre. La Pokéball à mes pieds était ouverte. D'accord, je m'étais libéré. La bourde. Safran me regardait inquiète et je ris :

– Haha, j'ai trouvé comment on sort des Pokéballs au moins. On va réessayer.

Je lui passai une nouvelle Pokéball après avoir jeté l'ancienne et elle réitéra son geste. Les mêmes événements s'enchaînèrent et je me retrouvais à nouveau contraint au choix des cinq portes. Je paniquai sans aucune raison et l'envie de courir vers l'une d'elle me prit totalement. Je m'assis sur la surface sur laquelle j'étais et tentai en vain de me calmer. Au bout de quelques secondes, tout s'éclaira. Mon corps fut emplit d'un sentiment de sécurité que j'appréciais grandement après toute cette panique.

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je me trouvais dans une salle de forme circulaire. Le plafond était transparent et je pouvais voir une main géante me cacher momentanément la vue. Je me concentrai donc sur la pièce en elle même. Le sol et les murs avaient des teintes d'un jaune rassurant et un grand lit de paille m'attendait un peu plus loin. L'intérieur d'un Pokéball était pauvrement meublée mais il n'y avait pas vraiment à se plaindre. On se sentait comme dans ses couvertures un matin d'hiver, aucune envie d'en sortir. Je pouvais entendre Safran parler à Ember comme si elle était à côté de moi, elle se faisait du souci pour moi apparemment. Cette pièce était pourvue d'une unique ouverture permettant d'en sortir, je l'empruntai alors. Un nouveau changement de décor s'opéra, comme lors de la capture, j'étais dans le noir et des portes de lumières s'offrirent à moi. La différence était qu'il y en avait des tas, peut-être plusieurs centaines. Pour ne pas inquiéter Safran plus longtemps je décidai d'emprunter la plus proche de moi. J'eus une mauvaise surprise, une puissante décharge électrique me parcourut de part en part, déchirant mes habits par endroit, me forçant à me coucher au sol en hurlant. Une fois la douleur redevenue supportable, je me levai. Ces portes là ne me permettraient pas de sortir apparemment... Ou peut-être seulement l'une d'elles. Cela expliquerait l'état d'Ember lorsqu'elle s'échappait et, en effet, cela n'était pas agréable. Soudainement, la lumière rouge m'envahit à nouveau et me transporta rapidement à l'extérieur. Dès que je fus arrivé dans la chambre, je posai un genou au sol, séquelle de la douleur ressentie, et fixai Safran. Elle poussa un petit cri lorsqu'elle vit dans quel état j'étais et je me dirigeai vers la Machine de Soin, au moins pour remettre mes habits à neuf. J'expliquai alors à Ember :

– Tant que tu n'essaies pas de t'échapper, je ne vois pas en quoi c'est terrible d'être là-dedans, au contraire...

– Pix...

– Ton corps ne s'accorde pas à tes dires, traduisit Safran avant de donner son avis. Et je suis plutôt d'accord avec elle.

– Être capturé est désagréable quelques secondes mais après, c'est largement supportable. Mes blessures viennent de ma tentative d'en sortir par moi-même.

– Goupix, goup, piiix ! s'énerva alors la renarde de feu.

– Passer d'un environnement boisé à une sphère remplie de lave. Comment suis-je sensée m'habituer à ça ?! … Il y avait de lave dans la Pokéball ?

– Non... répondis-je. Ça doit dépendre du type du Pokémon. Mais si la Pokéball analyse le type du Pokémon capturé pour créer son environnement, on devrait pouvoir trouver quelqu'un qui puisse la régler. Un territoire pour Pokémon Plante devrait plus te convenir Ember.

– Je n'ai rien compris et elle non plus, se plaignit la fillette.

Je soupirai et entrepris une explication plus simple pour elles. Je m'adressai à Ember :

– Tu vas devoir supporter la lave encore un peu, ça ne devrait pas être dangereux pour toi. Mais je te promets qu'on trouvera quelqu'un qui pourra régler ton problème.

À Safrania ou à Cramois'Île je pensais. C'était sans doute les meilleurs endroits pour trouver des scientifiques capables de manipuler cette technologie. La Goupix me fixa quelques secondes et je lui rendis son regard. Notre échange visuel se conclut sur un soupir de sa part et d'un grognement que Safran traduisit par :

– Pas que je te fasse confiance mais si je me rends compte que tu me mens, je ferais tout mon possible pour te réduire en cendres.

– Ça me va, lui dis-je. Je tiens mes promesses.

Je la rappelai dans sa Pokéball et elle se laissa faire. Je me tournai alors vers Safran et lui tendis ma main pour qu'elle me rende la Pokéball. Elle la serra contre elle et demanda timidement :

– Je peux la garder ?

Une expression de surprise dut apparaître sur mon visage et répliqua aussitôt en souriant :

– Mais pourquoi faire ? Tu veux me donner des ordres ?

– Je... commença-t-elle. Ça me donne un peu l'impression que tu es à moi pour toujours.

Lorsqu'elle eut fini sa phrase, sa couleur de peau vira au rouge et elle cacha son visage dans sa main vide. Je ris et acceptai finalement. Si c'était tout ce qu'il fallait pour la rassurer. Je savais que Safran ne me donnerait jamais d'ordres égoïstes auxquels je n'obéirais pas de toute façon. J'étais donc techniquement devenu un Pokémon... Quand j'acceptai, elle libéra son visage de sa main et me remercia avant de placer sa nouvelle acquisition à sa ceinture avec Nina, Flamme et Sonate.

Nous sortîmes ensuite de la chambre pour tomber sur l'une des deux infirmières Joëlle, fidèle à son poste. Ou presque. Kate était au comptoir d'accueil et c'était une bonne chose qu'il n'y avait pas d'autres dresseurs dans le Centre car elle était endormie. Elle soupirait quelque chose d'incompréhensible dans son sommeil mais je préférais la réveiller avant que ça ne lui pose quelques problèmes.

– C'est inutile, cria une voix que je connaissais bien de l'autre bout du hall. J'ai essayé de la réveiller aussi mais rien à faire. Je crois qu'elle est restée éveillée toute la nuit pour qu'Anna puisse se reposer.

Je me tournai vers la voix et remarquai alors que Karen était avec son Mystherbe en train de manger un aliment dont je ne voulais pas savoir l'origine. Je la saluai et me dirigeai vers elle. Elle commença à parler :

– J'ai réfléchi la nuit dernière et je veux quand même faire le voyage avec vous. J'ai déjà trois Badges, je ne serai pas inutile.

Je m'assis à sa table en soupirant, pendant que Safran continuer d'essayer de réveiller Kate, et contrai :

– Je refuse que tu viennes avec nous. C'est beaucoup trop dangereux pour toi. On est devenu les pires ennemis de la Team Rocket hier pour avoir fait exploser une partie de leur quartier général. Je ne peux pas te permettre de te lier à nous maintenant.

– Ce n'était pas l'un d'eux qui vous a sauvé hier pourtant ?

– C'est un autre de mes arguments. La seule raison pour laquelle on est encore en vie, c'est la chance. S'il avait été comme les autres, je ne serais pas là à discuter.

– Justement, augmenter le nombre de dresseurs augmente aussi nos chances de survie Red. Laisse-moi venir !

– La dernière fois que j'ai pensé ça, ça m'a coûté un dresseur et deux Pokémon, je ne suis pas prêt à reprendre ce risque.

Elle enroula ses cheveux autour de son doigt en regardant son Mystherbe. Elle réfléchissait mais ma volonté était inébranlable. Elle pouvait dire ce qu'elle voulait, je ne lâcherai pas.

– Je ne peux pas ne rien faire quand je vois des gens en difficulté, je te l'ai déjà dit, non ? Et je vous considère comme des amis ce qui renforce ma détermination. Je n'ai pas non plus envie de mourir tu sais...

Je jetai un œil à Safran qui ne parvenait qu'à obtenir des grognements de la part de l'adolescente et avait abandonné. Elle s'était assise près de Kate et nous regardait.

– Si tu veux vraiment aider des gens dans le besoin, tu devrais commencer par Anna et Kate. Safran et moi pouvons nous débrouiller. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il peut arriver si une infirmière ne fait pas son travail mais je doute que le Conseil des 4 approuve.

– On peut s'en occuper tous les trois aussi, riposta-t-elle.

– J'avais dans l'idée de quitter la ville qui a le plus fort taux de Rocket pour l'instant. Je sais par expérience que les Centres Pokémon ne sont pas des endroits sûrs et que tu ne veux pas savoir ce qui arriverait si les membres de la Team Rocket le brûlaient pour nous atteindre.

– Ils vous haïssent tant que ça ? s'étonna-t-elle.

– Leur chef a l'air capable de tout, soufflai-je en m'assurant que Safran n'entende pas.

– Tu as rencontré le chef de la célèbre Team Rocket... C'est encore pire que je le pensais, tu n'exagérais pas quand tu disais que vous étiez recherchés.

Honnêtement, je ne pensais pas que nous étions aussi recherchés mais il valait mieux être trop prudent que pas assez. Si Aline avait réussi à fuir ou battu Gray, mes craintes s'avéreraient exactes même si je doutais que quiconque puisse échapper à ce monstre.

– Non... mentis-je pour la tenir à l'écart. Je compte donc sur toi pour t'occuper d'Anna et Kate.

Ça ne me plaît vraiment pas mais tu as raison. Je vais rester du temps qu'Anna se remette et ne peux que vous souhaiter bonne chance.

– Merci de ta compréhension, dis-je en me levant. Safran, on y va.

La fillette se leva également, disant qu'elle voulait rester pour Kate mais Karen la rassura en lui promettant qu'elle s'en occuperait. Dans de nouveaux adieux, nous quittâmes le Centre Pokémon de Céladopole, direction la Route 8.

Après la traversée du Souterrain qui reliant Céladopole à la Route 8, je tombai dans la même situation que sur la Route 6, au nord de Carmin sur Mer. De nouveaux dresseurs inédits sillonnaient cette endroit et je n'avais aucune idée de l'équipe qu'ils pouvaient avoir. Je préférai en avertir Safran immédiatement :

– Mon don ne fonctionnera plus sur cette route. On combattra un dresseur chacun.

Elle hocha la tête en me questionnant du regard. Bien sûr, elle ne comprenait toujours pas comment fonctionnait ce 'don' mais le fait qu'elle en possède également un renforçait ma crédibilité.

La première dresseuse qui s'avança vers nous fut une femme d'à peu près une trentaine d'année je pensais. Elle avait deux Pokéballs sur elle, je m'avançai prêt à relever le défi. Deux phrases d'introductions plus tard et nous jetions déjà nos Pokémon au combat. J'avais choisi Ember pour vérifier ses capacités et son adversaire se trouva être un Ptitard. La femme sourit, comprenant son avantage évident mais je ne rappelai pas la Goupix. Bien que Fat aurait été un meilleur choix. Mais il fallait que je m'habitue à combattre sans avantage en pensant au jour où mon 'don' ne servirait plus à rien.

Le duel débuta sans que je n'eus à dire un mot. Ember cracha un jet de flammes sur le Ptitard qui riposta à grand coup de bulles après avoir encaissé l'attaque sans trop de mal. Sans même tenter d'esquiver alors que le lui ordonnais, la Goupix fonça sur son adversaire dans l'espoir de le mordre. Elle avait juste sous-estimé la puissance de ces mignonnes petites bulles qui lui explosèrent au visage avant de l'envoyer au tapis. Elle voulut se relever lorsque mon adversaire ordonna :

– Ptitard, Hypnose.

Le petit Pokémon se rapprocha de Ember et entama une petite danse lente mais sans la quitter des yeux un seul instant. Je voulus riposter :

– Onde Folie Ember !

Pour une fois décidée à m'écouter, elle se leva et sauta sur place en faisant un tour complet et rapide sur elle-même avant de rugir à son opposant. L'air semblait avoir changé de couleur pendant quelques secondes entre les deux Pokémon et le Ptitard se mit à tituber, interrompant ainsi sa danse soporifique, avant de tomber au sol.

– Maintenant, Vive-Attaque.

Elle obéit une nouvelle fois et envoya le Pokémon aquatique confus voler et lui cracha une nouvelle vague de feu avant qu'il n'atterrisse. Le Ptitard n'en avait pas besoin de temps, il était plus faible que je ne le pensais. Ou alors, c'était Ember qui était forte malgré son jeune âge...

La dresseuse rappela son Pokémon pendant qu'Ember revenait me voir en sautillant un peu trop gaiement. Elle continua à sauter sur place en s'extasiant :

– Pix, gou, gougou ! Piiiix ! Goupix, goup !

Je pensais qu'elle voulait se faire féliciter, ou qu'elle se vantait de sa victoire mais Safran s'approcha de moi pour me traduire mot pour mot :

- C'était quoi cette attaque que tu m'as fait faire ? Je savais pas que je pouvais faire ça mais dès que tu l'as dit, c'est venu instinctivement. Kyaa ! C'était trop cool !

– Sérieux ? demandai-je à Safran qui retenait un rire.

Je n'arrivais pas à associer ces phrases à cette Goupix. Je m'apprêtai à lui répondre mais la dresseuse adverse lança un second Ptitard sur la zone de combat et je dis à Ember :

– Je t'expliquerai plus tard, viens à côté de moi pour l'instant, je veux faire combattre quelqu'un d'autre.

Je libérai Fat, qui s'étira les pattes en regardant son adversaire pendant que la Goupix se plaignait. Elle finit tout de même par s'asseoir pour regarder le match puisqu'elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait me désobéir.

– Tali ! me lança Fat en se retournant brièvement.

– Ça ne devrait pas te poser de problèmes, lui répondis-je. Vive-Attaque.

– Écume ! cria mon adversaire.

Le Voltali arriva contre son adversaire avant même que la première bulle ne fut crachée. Il le contourna pour éviter une possible attaque et le frappa dans le dos avec force. Le Ptitard tomba face contre terre mais se releva aussitôt. Il eut par contre la mauvaise surprise de recevoir du sable dans les yeux dès qu'il se retourna vers le Voltali qui chargea ensuite son attaque Éclair. Dans une dernière tentative désespérée, le Ptitard cracha son Écume et quelques bulles explosèrent sur Fat qui couina faiblement mais riposta par son attaque électrique. Le Ptitard tomba finalement au sol, noirci à l'endroit de l'impact. Sa dresseuse le rappela, me paya, nous nous souhaitâmes une bonne continuation et elle repartit. Des échanges sociaux devenus anodins pour moi.

Je me penchai vers mes deux Pokémon, une Potion dans chaque main et les aspergeai jusqu'à ce que leurs blessures disparaissent. Lorsque vint le tour de Fat, je soupirai :

– Le temps d'attente de ton attaque Éclair est plutôt handicapant. Dommage que tu n'apprennes pas Tonnerre...

Il me rendit un regard triste et Safran s'avança derrière moi :

– Ils ne vendent pas une CT dans les magasins ?

La CT Tonnerre ? Non, elle était unique dans ce jeu. Si je me souvenais bien, elle était donnée par... le Major Bob... Je me frappai le front de la main et cherchai dans mon sac le disque que j'avais sur moi depuis le début. Je dus finalement vider tout son contenu sur le sol avant de trouver la CT tant convoitée. Je pensais alors à Bob-omb. J'aurais pu lui offrir cela comme cadeau, il en aurait été ravi... Peut-être serait-il encore en vie si je m'étais rappelé de ça plus tôt.

– La CT du Major Bob, expliquai-je à Safran. Merci de m'y avoir fait penser.

– J'avais aussi oublié... avoua-t-elle.

Je tendis le disque jaune à Fat qui posa immédiatement une patte dessus afin d'absorber toutes les données qu'il contenait. Une fois que ce dernier eut disparu, il exécuta l'attaque sous mes yeux. Une décharge électrique comme je n'en avais pas vu depuis mon affrontement contre le Major Bob... L'attaque qui avait tué Flouz. Je simulai un sourire vers le Voltali et le rappelai dans sa Pokéball avant de soupirer. Je tendis alors la sienne à la Goupix qui me rendit mon soupir avant de s'y laisser aspirer. Safran m'enlaça soudainement par derrière et souffla :

– N'y repense plus. Cette attaque ne tuera pas de Pokémon innocent entre nos mains.

– Depuis quand tu peux aussi lire dans les pensées ? répondis-je, amusé.

Elle cessa son étreinte et passa devant moi avant de répliquer d'un sourire :

– J'aimerais vraiment que ce soit le cas, mais c'est juste que j'ai un peu appris à te connaître.

Machinalement, je posai ma main sur son visage et caressai doucement sa joue. Je me penchai ensuite lentement en avant et elle ferma les yeux en rougissant. Notre baiser ne dura qu'un instant mais je le sentis pourtant intense. Comment cette seule fille pouvait me mettre dans un état pareil ? Peut-être cela faisait-il également partie de la magie du monde des Pokémon...

Ce fut gênés que nous continuâmes la traversée de la Route 8. Safran marchait en regardant le sol et en tripotant ses mains rapidement tandis que je me forçais à regarder droit devant moi en cédant chaque fois à la tentation de jeter un œil sur la fillette. Un second dresseur arriva. Un adolescent blond qui avait une seule Pokéball. Safran s'avança immédiatement et dit avant qu'il n'ait pu placer un mot :

– Cette fois, c'est à moi ! Je serai ton adversaire !

La voir si pleine d'assurance me fit sourire. Je reculai pour prendre ma place de spectateur tandis que Safran libérait son Reptincel. Je lui avais déjà dit de ne jamais montrer son Pokémon en premier mais comme l'autre dresseur n'en avait qu'un, il n'aurait pas le choix de toute manière.

– Très bien, répondit-il en libérant. Voyons voir de quoi ton Reptincel est capable.

Le premier mot qui me vint à l'esprit fut un juron. Le jeune homme avait relâché un Rhinocorne et les Reptincel de cette génération n'avait pas d'attaque capable de faire de gros dommages à cette espèce. Il faudra la vaincre à coup de 'pas très efficace'. Safran commença à parler :

– Flamme, Frénésie !

– Erin, Koud'Korne !

Le Reptincel fut le premier en action mais son adversaire grogna juste un peu en encaissant le coup de griffe puis riposta avec sa corne en frappant Flamme dans le ventre. Le lézard décolla en arrière tandis que la flamme de sa queue grandissait et il revint à la charge avec cette même attaque. Même si le feu qui planait au bout de son appendice caudal s'amplifiait de plus en plus, la succession des mêmes actions endommageait bien plus Flamme que le Rhinocorne. Safran changea finalement de stratégie :

– Flammèche, reste à l'écart et esquive les coups.

Il cracha son attaque Feu en reculant comme ordonné mais le colosse de pierre ne le laisserait pas faire. Il fonça à travers les flammes sans s'en soucier malgré le fait qu'il était affaibli et visait le Reptincel.

– C'est bon Flamme, on l'a, annonça Safran. Arrête-le maintenant.

Comment ça ? C'était du suicide de tenter d'amortir cette attaque pourtant. Reptincel n'avait pas assez de forces. L'adolescent dut penser la même chose car il ne dit rien et arborait le sourire de la victoire. Pour ma part, je regardai juste la suite du combat. Le contact eut lieu. Reptincel avait attrapé les deux épaules de pierre du Pokémon Roche et ses pattes arrières s'enfoncèrent dans la terre sous la pression du colosse. Je pensais qu'il ne tiendrait pas mais une lueur m'annonça le contraire. La flamme sur la queue du Reptincel explosa, doublant soudainement sa taille et Safran cria :

– Frappe Atlas !

Les griffes de Flamme s'enfoncèrent dans l'armure du Rhinocorne et il le fit passer par dessus lui pour le faire s'écraser au sol de l'autre côté. Il s'éloigna ensuite de son adversaire pour revenir vers sa dresseuse mais le garçon déclara :

– Ce n'est pas terminé !

Flamme se retourna lentement et observa son adversaire se relever de la terrible attaque avant de soupirer. Son corps se mit alors à blanchir avant de nous aveugler. Je compris alors que le match était bel et bien fini. Le corps du Reptincel grandit et s'élargit alors que la flamme sur sa queue gardait toujours cette taille phénoménale. Son cou s'allongea un peu et deux grandes ailes vinrent s'ajouter à son dos. Lorsque la lumière se dissipa, l'adolescent annonça :

– Bon, d'accord, c'est terminé...

Il rappela ensuite son Rhinocorne, sa Rhinocorne au vu de la manière qu'il lui parlait, et se rapprocha de Safran qui contemplait la forme finale du starter de type Feu.

– Félicitations pour l'évolution ! dit-il en lui tendant de l'argent. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'Érin puisse perdre contre un Pokémon Feu.

– Merci, répondit-elle. Tu t'es bien battu également. Incroyable qu'une si petite bête puisse devenir aussi grande...

– Ouais, c'est quelque chose les évolutions. J'ai hâte qu'Érin se transforme aussi, je pourrais prendre ma revanche.

– Je suis toujours partante pour un combat. Si on se revoit, je te l'accorderai.

Il se mit à rire et déclara qu'il l'aurait la prochaine fois avant de partir dans la direction d'où nous venions. Je m'avançai vers la fillette et demandai :

– Comment as-tu su pour l'attaque Frappe Atlas ? Un Reptincel n'est pas censé pouvoir l'apprendre par lui-même.

C'était la même question pour les attaques improvisées de Tortank lorsqu'il était Carabaffe, pour l'éclair de Fat et la Destruction de Bob-omb alors qu'ils n'avaient pas le niveau. Comment cela était-il possible ? La petite blonde fut surprise par ma question mais répondit tout de même :

– Ils savent utiliser leurs attaques si on leur montre comment faire. L'attaque que tu as appelé Grêle dans l'Arène de Céladopole n'existe nulle part ailleurs, c'est la même chose. Flamme avait juste compris mon intention de soulever Erin grâce à la force que lui avait donné Frénésie. Le nom de l'attaque est juste pour lui dire ce qu'il était en train de faire pour qu'il puisse recommencer plus tard... Non ?

Non... Pas dans le jeu normal. Mais elle avait vraiment l'air de savoir de quoi elle parlait et son explication coïncidait avec mes questions. Mes traits se décontractèrent.

– Mais depuis quand tu es une si grande stratège ?

– Je... bredouilla-t-elle, apparemment gênée par ma remarque. C'est faux. Je... Mes Pokémon m'ont juste expliqué...

– Dracaufeu ! rugit la bête derrière elle.

Tiens ? Il disait son nom ? Il n'était capable que de rugir férocement dans le dessin animé, cela le rendait peut-être moins intimidant mais j'étais déçu quelque part. Je m'étais habitué au cri des autres Dracaufeu et l'entendre prononcer son nom ne me semblait pas naturel.

– Vas-y... soupira Safran.

Le dragon de feu s'envola alors et fit plusieurs acrobaties aériennes en rugissant, faisant fuir des Roucool qui hantaient les cieux à ce moment-là.

– Je vois, poursuivis-je. Il faudra que l'on fasse un match un jour.

– Je ne pense pas être à ton niveau, déclara-t-elle aussitôt.

– Pas pour l'instant, avouai-je. Mais tu me rattraperas très vite, je sens. J'ai du souci à me faire.

Elle secoua énergiquement la tête en rougissant, ce qui me fit éclater de rire. Je posai ma main sur sa tête et son Pokémon atterrit brusquement à côté de nous, provoquant un courant d'air qui me fit tituber. Safran chuta et, dans ma tentative de la rattraper, je la suivis. Je me redressai aussitôt et fit face au monstre de feu qui se dressait devant nous et grogner un bout de son nom.

– Il nous propose de nous emmener à Lavanville par en haut...

J'avais envie de répondre que Dracaufeu ne pouvait pas apprendre Vol avant la Version Jaune mais cet argument me semblait si ridicule. Ce Dracaufeu était capable de voler et avait sûrement la force de porter deux enfants de notre âge. Mais un autre argument m'empêcha d'accepter l'offre du reptile.

– Non... Il vaut mieux profiter des dresseurs présents sur cette route pour s'entraîner. Le peu de force qu'il nous manquera par la suite, c'est ici qu'il faut l'acquérir...

Safran fit alors rentrer Dracaufeu, non sans l'avoir caressé, dans sa Pokéball et acquiesça. Il nous restait encore cette route-ci avant de commencer l'ascension de la Tour Pokémon. Notre revanche sur les Pokémon Spectre approchait, Lavanville allait être libérée.

* * *

_Donc, pour l'intérieur des Pokéballs, 'Red' a raison, elles analysent le type et le mette dans l'environnement qui devrait lui correspondre. Sa Pokéball l'a considéré comme un type Normal._

_Voilà, un Tortank, une Nidoqueen un Dracaufeu... Ils peuvent encore y rentrer dans cette chambre ? Manquerait plus qu'ils capturent un Ronflex tiens !_


	37. La Tour Pokémon

– Dardargnan, lâche-le ! hurlai-je.

Nous étions enfin arrivés au bout de la Route 8 et les dresseurs m'avaient donné la mauvaise impression d'avoir baissé en niveau. J'avais donc envoyé Dardargnan contre le dernier d'entre eux pour vérifier cela mais il s'était jeté sur le dresseur adverse, prêt à attaquer. Il s'était immédiatement stoppé sous mon ordre mais son dard piquait encore le cou de l'enfant qui couinait quelque chose d'incompréhensible en pleurant. Dardargnan me dit quelque chose et Safran traduisit :

– Il dit que s'occuper du dresseur avant qu'il lâche ses Pokémon réduit nos risques...

– Éloigne-toi de lui, ordonnai-je alors.

Une fois libéré, le gamin s'enfuit en courant sans m'avoir laissé le temps de combattre son équipe. Je m'approchai de la guêpe et criai :

– Depuis quand on attaque les honnêtes dresseurs ? Ce qu'il s'est passé avec la Team Rocket était exceptionnel !

– Des humains qui envoient des Pokémon pour nous combattre, je ne vois pas la différence, se justifia-t-il par l'intermédiaire de Safran.

– La différence, c'est que ce ne sont pas des criminels. S'ils arrivent à nous battre, ils ne nous tueront pas, eux.

– Je ne vois pas comment on peut en être aussi sûr, répondit-il. Il faisait peut-être parti des criminels...

– Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, tu sais que tu as tort alors excuse-toi simplement et ne recommence plus jamais. N'attaque les humains que si je te dis de le faire.

Il grommela des excuses même si Safran avait un peu hésité ce qui m'avait fait pensé qu'elle le couvrait, et je le rentrai dans sa Pokéball. Je soupirai, énervé, et Safran me demanda :

– Je... Tu te rappelles ce qu'avait dit Gray sur Flouz ?

Flouz ? En cherchant dans mes souvenirs, je me rappelai de la Tour ARP. Les paroles de Gray, je m'en souvins également ; 'un Pokémon qui tue un humain y prend goût'... Et le Pokémon devait être exécuté s'il le faisait. Il était vrai que je n'avais pas réussi à diminuer la violence de Flouz dans ses combats mais, et si Dardargnan devenait pareil ? Devrais-je le contrôler à l'aide de ces chocs électriques provenant des Pokéballs ? Serais-je malgré tout obligé de le faire tuer ? Non, cette dernière option était inacceptable, je l'aiderai à se calmer par tout les moyens.

– Red ?

– Oui, je m'en souviens. Mais, grâce à toi, on ne devrait pas avoir de soucis avec ça.

– Moi ?

– Ton don nous permettra de comprendre Dardargnan et de l'aider à rester normal. C'est une vraie bénédiction que tu le possèdes.

– Bénédiction, répéta-t-elle doucement d'un air triste avant de relever la tête et de m'annoncer d'un faux sourire. Oui, je ferai de mon mieux.

Mais pourquoi cet air si triste ? N'aimait-elle pas son pouvoir de parler aux Pokémon ? Ou peut-être avait-elle de mauvais souvenirs y étant lié... Malgré ma curiosité à ce sujet, je préférai clore la conversation en annonçant que nous pouvions à présent voir Lavanville.

La ville n'avait malheureusement pas changé depuis notre départ. Les rues étaient toujours aussi désertées et un profond sentiment d'insécurité nous envahit lorsque nous posâmes le pied dans l'enceinte de cet endroit. Nous nous dirigeâmes immédiatement vers le seul bâtiment de la ville qui était actuellement accueillant, le Centre Pokémon. L'infirmière à l'accueil nous reconnut aussitôt :

– Je n'aurais jamais cru vous revoir dans cette ville après ce qu'il vous est arrivé... Comment va votre jeune ami ?

Je compris qu'elle parlait de Cyan, qui avait passé quelques heures dans la Machine de Soin de ce Centre et je baissai la tête sans savoir quels mots prononcer. J'eus l'envie de lui mentir juste pour ne pas encore rendre triste une infirmière Joëlle. Safran ne disait rien non plus et se contentait de nous regarder alternativement et rapidement. Je pris finalement la parole :

– On s'est fait attaqué par la Team Rocket et il n'a pas survécu...

Ce n'était pas vraiment exact puisque nous étions ceux qui avaient attaqué mais l'idée y était. La jeune femme aux cheveux roses écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête d'un air triste en soufflant :

– Mes pauvres petits...

Sans faire plus de commentaire à ce sujet, je m'avançai vers elle pour qu'elle régénère mon équipe et Safran en fit de même après moi. Nous nous installâmes ensuite à une table pour se reposer quelques minutes de notre marche et l'infirmière s'approcha et nous posa plein de questions pour essayer de voir si nous en garderions des séquelles psychologiques ou sans doute quelque chose comme cela. Ce qui rendait les choses pires qu'elles ne l'étaient réellement. Elle réussit à faire pleurer Safran et eut la satisfaction de pouvoir se rendre utile en la consolant mais je ne pouvais rien dire à ce sujet. Elle était pleine de bonnes intentions et j'aurais du mal à lui expliquer que c'était plus douloureux pour nous si on nous le rappelait à tout bout de champ sans la peiner. Elle devrait comprendre cela pourtant, cette Joëlle n'était pas bien plus vieille que moi.

Lorsque nous voulûmes partir après une pause qui avait durée plus longtemps que prévu, elle nous demanda ce que nous allions faire. Je l'informai alors :

– On reviendra rapidement. On va juste monter dans la Tour Pokémon pour sauver les quelques personnes qui y sont... Et Lavanville si on y arrive...

– Comment ? Mais... Mais... Une fois ne vous a pas suffi ? Je ne veux pas que vous vous retrouvez comme la dernière fois !

J'hésitai à répondre que Cyan avait été le seul réellement blessé cette fois-là mais je ne le fis finalement pas. C'était d'ailleurs de ma faute s'il l'avait été.

– Cette fois tout ira bien, lui promis-je. Nous pouvons combattre les fantômes sans réel risque à présent.

Elle ne parut pas convaincue mais j'avais apparemment réussi à attiser sa curiosité car elle ne trouva rien à dire même si elle cogitait. Nous partîmes donc et, lorsque nous fûmes dehors, Safran bredouilla :

– Je... Cyan... Il me manque beaucoup.

– Oui, répondis-je. À moi aussi. Mais on devrait éviter d'y penser pour l'instant, il faut rester concentré dans le genre d'endroit où l'on va maintenant...

'Le sang-froid pouvait nous sauver de nombreuses situations' avait dit le Red dans mes rêves. Il n'avait pas tort.

– On doit vraiment y retourner ? me demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

– Si tu veux rester au Centre en attendant, tu peux. La Tour ne sera pas trop dangereuse avec le Scope Sylphe.

Je le sortis d'ailleurs du sac afin de l'avoir à portée de main puisque nous nous rapprochions de l'endroit hanté.

– Non, je viens, répondit-elle malgré elle.

Je pensais bien qu'elle répondrait cela. Tant mieux, car je n'aimais pas le fait d'être séparé d'elle même pour cette courte quête.

Nous rentrâmes dans le cimetière et nous dirigeâmes vers la Tour pour y parvenir sans ne faire aucune mauvaise rencontre. Cela m'irrita un peu ; j'aurais bien voulu voir à quoi servait le Scope Sylphe en situation réelle. Je m'arrêtai un instant devant la porte de la Tour à me demander si je devais aller chasser les spectres à l'extérieur pour être sûr de mon coup mais je choisis de ne pas le faire au final. Inutile de chercher volontairement la mort, le Scope Sylphe ne pouvait pas être défectueux.

Une forte et mauvaise odeur, qui n'avait rien à voir avec l'encens censé protéger cette pièce des fantômes, nous parvint aux narines alors que nous rentrions dans la Tour Pokémon. Elle provenait de la même femme que la dernière fois qui, fidèle à son comptoir d'accueil, y dormait dessus avant de se réveiller en hurlant lorsque je fis grincer la porte. Elle se cacha immédiatement sous son comptoir et pleura bruyamment. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas pu sortir par peur des spectres et je ne savais pas depuis combien de jours elle était ici. J'échangeai un regard avec Safran et partis voir cette femme.

– Madame ? l'appelai-je suffisamment fort pour que ma voix surplombe ses pleurs.

Elle lâcha un petit cri avant de relever les yeux vers moi. Elle s'essuya les yeux et me fixa comme pour se persuader que j'étais bien réel.

– On est revenu, tentai-je pour la rassurer même si la présence de deux enfants dans une tour hantée n'était pas très réconfortante.

En guise de réponse, elle se prit la tête dans les mains, toujours assise sur le sol, et cria :

– Je ne vous entends pas spectres ! Partez d'ici !

Spectres ? Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Les fantômes ne pouvaient pas venir ici...

– Vous m'avez dit vous-même qu'ils étaient incapables de vous attaquer ici. À cause des encens.

– Vous le savez, vous le savez ! Il n'y en a plus ! Partez ! Partez loin !

Je me retournai vers Safran pour l'avertir du danger dans le cas où elle n'écoutait pas mais je vis qu'elle n'était pas seule. Devant elle se trouvait une femme magnifique d'une trentaine d'années dont les cheveux d'une blondeur éclatante tombaient derrière elle librement. Safran la fixait en pleurant et prononçait lentement :

– Maman...

La femme lui sourit, puis se coupa littéralement en deux au niveau du ventre comme si une guillotine invisible venait de la traverser. La partie haute tomba sur le sol et je vis que la femme pouvait encore sourire. Elle prononça même des mots :

– Je ne t'ai jamais aimé Safran.

La fillette pleura encore plus bruyamment que la femme à côté de moi et je m'approchai d'elle en réfléchissant. C'était un Pokémon Spectre, c'était sûr. Mais ils avaient accès à nos pensées pour faire souffrir Safran d'une telle manière ? Ce n'était pas la façon de faire de ceux de la dernière fois... Je cessai de me poser des questions lorsque j'arrivai au contact et je frappai la boule qui était dans ma main pour la faire luire. L'effet fut immédiat, l'illusion de la femme blonde s'estompa et je pus enfin comprendre pourquoi mon adversaire agissait différemment ; ce n'était ni un Fantominus ni un Spectrum mais leur évolution. J'avais de la chance car il n'y en avait qu'un. Je lançai donc immédiatement Tortank sur le terrain et ordonnai un Pistolet à O sur l'Ectoplasma sauvage. L'idée de le capturer me traversa l'esprit mais son entrée dans l'équipe serait malvenue après avoir fait hurler Safran de la sorte.

Le jet d'eau de Tortank qui m'avait réveillé ce matin me parut faible soudainement. Celui qu'il cracha en ce moment me faisait me demander si l'eau qui sortira de ses canons plus tard pouvait vraiment être plus puissante. Le Pokémon adverse se dissipa dans l'air et disparut totalement. Les cris des deux filles étaient toujours présents dans la pièce mais aucun signe de l'Ectoplasma. S'était-il enfui ou était-il mort ? Au vu de la puissance de l'attaque les deux solutions semblaient plausibles.

– Tu as reçu tes points d'xp ? demandai-je à la grosse tortue.

– Tank ?

– Non rien... répondis-je en me promettant de garder mes pensées pour moi.

Je le laissai dans la pièce au cas où et m'avançai vers Safran. Elle était assise sur le sol et gémissait. Je lui tendis ma main et tentai de la rassurer :

– C'est fini Safran, ce n'était qu'un Pokémon.

Elle leva ses yeux humides et attrapa faiblement ma main et bégaya :

– Je... Maman a dit... que...

– Ce n'était pas elle, la coupai-je. C'était un Ectoplasma qui avait prit son apparence. Tortank l'a battu.

Je pensais. S'il s'était enfui, il aurait pu donner l'alerte aux autres et nous perdrions l'effet de surprise que nous procurait le Scope Sylphe. La femme blonde était donc bien sa mère. Quelle façon horrible de la lui montrer. Je me demandais à présent de quoi elle était morte mais poser la question à Safran était hors de question. Encore moins maintenant.

La fillette s'essuya et hocha la tête comme pour me dire que ça allait même si je pouvais aisément voir que ce n'était pas le cas. Elle s'accrocha finalement à mon bras et le serra contre elle en tremblant. Nous nous dirigeâmes alors vers la femme, toujours cachée derrière son comptoir et je lui criai que tout allait bien maintenant. Elle me hurla en retour de la laisser tranquille, me prenant encore pour un spectre qui aurait pris mon apparence. Je l'exauçai pour me diriger plus loin dans le hall, à la recherche des escaliers. Je la récupérerai en sortant qu'elle le veuille ou non. Lorsque je les trouvais, je libérai la totalité de mes Pokémon et empêcha Safran d'en faire de même :

– Ils ne peuvent pas être touchés physiquement, lui expliquai-je. Seul Flamme nous serait utile contre eux.

Elle libéra donc le Dracaufeu et nous nous dirigeâmes à l'étage supérieur. Ember décida de mener la marche, sans doute pour éviter les autres qui la regardaient toujours d'un sale œil, je la suivais de près et le reste du groupe se démenaient pour monter l'escalier malgré le handicap du à la taille de leur pattes pour certains. Ce n'était pas plus pratique de les avoir à l'extérieur mais je pensais que c'était plus sûr en cas d'attaque.

Le moins que je pouvais dire sur le deuxième étage était que l'on y était aussi mal à l'aise qu'à l'extérieur de la tour. Des tombes blanches de partout, serrées entre elles de sorte que l'on ne puisse pas passer sans les piétiner. Le seul moyen d'avancer était de passer par les rares endroits non pourvus de pierres tombales ce qui ne formait qu'un seul chemin. Les tombes, contrairement à l'extérieur n'étaient pas de simples pierres servant à indiquer l'endroit sous lequel le corps du défunt était enterré. Elles devaient plus servir d'hommage car je pouvais voir sur la plupart d'entre elles une boule noire qui ressemblait à une Pokéball dont la seule partie dénuée de cette couleur ténébreuse serait le bouton d'ouverture qui était rouge sang.

La traversée de l'étage fut calme jusqu'à ce que nous arrivâmes à l'escalier devant lequel une personne était assise. Une femme extrêmement maigre d'apparence maladive semblait réciter une prière. Je reconnus ses habits, les zombies de l'extérieur avaient les mêmes, ce devait donc être une exorciste. Elle était pourvue des mêmes longs cheveux noirs également. Je m'approchai d'elle et elle se leva très rapidement en hurlant :

– N'approchez pas ! Ils ne sont pas en vous pour l'instant. Fuyez !

– Nous sommes là pour les chasser, répondis-je alors.

– Laissez donc faire les professionnelles, les enfants. Je... Arg...

Elle posa un genou au sol en tenant fermement sa poitrine comme si son cœur essayait de s'enfuir. Elle gémit à nouveau de douleur et couina :

– Partez, je ne le retiendrai plus très longtemps.

– Ember, demandai-je. Tiens-toi prête.

– Pix.

Je frappai le Scope Sylphe à proximité de l'exorciste en espérant que ça la libérerait de la chose qui tentait de la posséder et ce fut le cas. Un Fantominus sortit du corps de la femme et disparut dans les flammes de la Goupix la seconde d'après.

– Ça va mieux ? la questionnai-je alors.

Elle ne lâchait pas la boule que j'avais entre les mains du regard sans pour autant se relever.

– Le Scope Sylphe... Vous l'avez trouvé.

– Oui, dis-je en lui tendant ma main libre même si elle faisait ma taille ainsi accroupie. Je vous ai dit que l'on était là pour chasser les fantômes.

Elle ne prit pas ma main et préféra s'asseoir contre le mur le plus proche.

– Cet objet était à nous à la base. C'est le seul moyen de combattre le spectre qui hante cette tour...

– Vous voulez dire 'les spectres', non ?

Elle secoua la tête et annonça :

– Il n'existe qu'un seul type de fantôme pouvant tuer un humain en gardant sa forme invulnérable, c'était lui que nous étions venues chasser à la base. Les Fantominus et leurs évolutions ne sont pas des fantômes, juste des Pokémon avec des pouvoirs, comme les autres.

– Ils m'ont tout l'air de fantômes pourtant, la possession, les hallucinations, leur incapacité à toucher physiquement...

Elle me lança un regard surpris mais secoua la tête à nouveau :

– Les Pokémon Psy en sont capables également à leur manière, leur seule différence réside dans le fait que leurs corps sont composés de gaz. Gardez tout cela à l'esprit quand vous les combattrez.

– Et pour le vrai fantôme ? demanda Safran d'une voix tremblante.

Je pensais qu'il s'agissait du Ossatueur que l'on devait normalement combattre au dernier escalier. J'étais étonné de ces nouvelles descriptions des Pokémon Spectre mais cela ne changeait rien à la manière de les combattre.

– Nous n'avons pas réussi à l'identifier mais il ne fait aucun doute qu'il est encore dans cette tour.

– Il dirige les autres ? demandai-je.

– Non, les Pokémon Spectre viennent juste parce qu'ils sont attirés par les lieux funestes. Nous représentions un festin de taille pour eux et ils ont profité du fait que l'on était affaiblies par le combat contre le spectre pour attaquer en masse.

– Mais comment ont-ils pu vous posséder avant que... votre mort...

Elle parut surprise par la question mais répondit :

– Il suffit juste que le corps ne résiste plus pour qu'il puisse y rentrer. Ils font ça par la peur... Un Ectoplasma nous montrait des choses horribles pour nous faire craquer et ses petits profitaient de la faille dans notre cœur. Mais pourquoi parlez-vous de mort ? Est-ce que...

Elle se tut et écarquilla les yeux en comprenant de qui nous parlions. Je faisais sans doute de même. Les exorcistes que nous avions combattu à l'extérieur étaient-elles vraiment toutes mortes ? Avais-je tué des innocents ? Quelques larmes coulèrent sur les joues de l'exorciste tandis qu'elle levait ses yeux vers nous :

– Ce n'est pas un travail pour les enfants mais je n'ai pas d'autre choix que de vous faire confiance. Méfiez-vous des illusions des Ectoplasma, ils savent comment vous atteindre. Et, autre chose, ce n'est pas prudent de laisser tous vos Pokémon à l'extérieur, l'illusion peut aussi les atteindre. Sauvez les autres...

Elle ferma ensuite les yeux et ne bougea plus. Je me précipitai vers elle et cherchai un pouls sans le trouver. Elle n'avait pourtant aucune blessure mais je savais que les Spectre pouvaient tuer autrement. Ne pas dormir et ne pas avoir peur, voilà nos deux seules obligations pour survivre. Suivant son conseil, je rentrai tous mes Pokémon à l'exception d'Ember donc l'efficacité au Lance-Flamme m'avait convaincu et pour lui permettre de rester plus longtemps hors de sa Pokéball.

– Elle te dit que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu en feras ton esclave, m'informa Safran d'un air sombre en regardant la défunte.

– Je n'en demande pas tant, soupirai-je faiblement à la renarde en me dirigeant vers l'escalier.

Je montai les marches en essayant de ne pas ruminer le fait que les morts s'entassaient sur notre route. Je ne savais pas si Safran pleurait encore à cause de cela où si c'était le choc d'avoir vu sa mère mourir à nouveau d'une manière horrible mais ça m'énervait de lui infliger tout ce spectacle.

Le troisième étage se révéla moins accueillant que le second ; trois femmes similaires aux autres exorcistes fonçaient rageusement vers moi. Elles n'avaient pas d'armes mais je voyais à leur tête que ce n'était pas la peur qui les faisait courir entre les tombes. Ordonnant d'abord à Ember de ne pas les attaquer, j'utilisais à nouveau le Scope Sylphe pour libérer les trois femmes qui tombèrent au sol telles des marionnettes dont on aurait coupé les fils. Une ombre s'échappa de chacune d'entre elles et je constatai qu'elles étaient similaires ; trois Fantominus. Ma Goupix n'attendit pas mon ordre pour passer à l'attaque et réussit à en tuer deux avant que le troisième ne s'enfuit par le plafond.

Des gémissements me firent comprendre que le sort de toutes les exorcistes n'était peut-être pas scellé. Safran alla immédiatement vers elle pour leur parler sans se soucier du danger qu'elle pouvait représenter mais, comme Ember était prête, ou plutôt avait hâte, de leur cracher du feu, je ne la stoppai pas. Je m'avançai également vers une autre et tentai en la secouant :

– Hey !

J'hésitai à rajouter 'Toujours en vie ?' mais c'était peut-être rude. Je me posai vraiment la question pourtant. Je ne voyais pas quand un Pokémon aurait pu les posséder mais je préférais rester prudent. Ember s'avança à côté de moi et demanda :

– Pix, goupix ?

Je jetai un œil à Safran qui réveillait avec succès l'une des femmes à terre. Elle n'entendait pas, je répondis à la Goupix :

– Garde tes questions pour plus tard, seule Safran parle votre langue.

– Goup ! s'exclama-t-elle en se retournant.

J'étais presque sûr qu'elle venait de m'insulter mais bon, la femme que je secouais ouvrait également ses yeux. Elle demanda très doucement :

– … êtes vous ?

– Les possesseurs du Scope Sylphe, dis-je après avoir réfléchi à ce qui pourrait les rassurer rapidement. On vient vous sauver. Vous allez bien ?

– Oui... Je crois... J'ai juste l'impression d'avoir dormi trop longtemps, et j'ai encore sommeil.

– Hors de question de faire la grasse matinée ici, debout, ordonnai-je en l'aidant de mon mieux à se redresser.

– Je sais, m'informa-t-elle pendant ce processus.

Les deux autres s'étaient levées par elles-mêmes après avoir été réveillées et toutes avaient juste l'air fatiguées même si leurs visages exprimaient les mêmes traits de famine.

– Merci de votre aide les enfants, dit l'un des deux du côté de Safran. Mais que faîtes-vous ici ?

– Nous sommes venus vous sauver, les rassurai-je. Et vaincre le spectre.

– Merci à vous, répéta-t-elle avant de se présenter. Je m'appelle Oshizu. Et voici Rika et Kikyo.

– Je suis Red et voici Safran, me présentai-je à mon tour en tiltant sur l'origine nippone de leurs prénoms.

– Auriez-vous aperçu la prêtresse Kaede ? me demanda la troisième.

– Je ne l'espère pas pour elle... Vous êtes les premières exorcistes que nous rencontrons qui sont encore vivantes.

– Red ! cria Safran.

Je me rendis alors compte en voyant le visage des trois femmes que j'avais manqué de tact, je me corrigeai immédiatement :

– Enfin, je n'en ai pas rencontré tant que ça...

Je ne trouvais pas de meilleur argument que ce mensonge malheureusement même si je cherchais.

– Je... Je vois... prononça enfin celle que j'avais aidé qui se nommait Kikyo.

Elle n'en dit pas plus et personne ne parlait. Je décidai à nouveau de former un groupe pour monter cette tour :

– Venez avec nous. Je pense que vous ne voulez pas voir cet endroit plus longtemps, mais vous êtes encore trop faibles pour rentrer seules. Et un aller-retour nous empêcherait peut-être de sauvez vos consœurs...

Elles acquiescèrent silencieusement et nous reprîmes notre marche dans ce cimetière vertical. J'utilisai le Scope Sylphe à la moindre fumée suspecte détectée par Ember qui crachait parfois dessus avant que je ne rende les Pokémon vulnérables et celle-ci se plaignait de mon incompétence.

Nous atteignîmes enfin l'étage supérieur qui n'était malheureusement pas encore le dernier. Dans cette salle, semblable aux autres, je pus libérer trois autres exorcistes qui se présentèrent sous un nom de la même origine ethnique que les trois premières et rejoignirent le groupe lorsqu'elle furent un peu remises. Elles s'inquiétaient également pour cette Kaede mais aussi pour une dénommée Claire dont la mission devait être un rite de graduation.

Pour l'instant, nous n'avions croisé que des Fantominus et cela m'inquiétait un peu. J'espérai qu'il n'y avait qu'un seul Ectoplasma et que celui-ci était mort au rez-de-chaussée mais je savais d'expérience que les choses n'étaient jamais aussi simples.

Le cinquième étage m'accueillit dès que j'y posais le premier pied. Face à moi se trouvait Safran avec un sourire assuré et cruel. Je me retournai immédiatement pour vérifier que la fillette était toujours derrière moi pendant que la panique s'installait dans le groupe. Elle s'approchait de moi pour venir à mes côtés et voulut me rassurer en déclarant sa véracité. La seconde ne tentait même pas de faire la même chose, elle déclara juste :

– Tu sais bien que je n'aimerai jamais le vrai toi, imposteur.

Je frappai rapidement le Scope Sylphe et lâchai en regardant cette Safran se transformer en fumée puis en Ectoplasma :

– Je n'ai jamais autant souhaité que tu ais Déflagration, Ember. Crame-moi ça !

Les flammes partirent d'à côté de mon pied avant que je ne finisse de parler. Le Pokémon hurla bruyamment avant de disparaître.

– Imposteur ? demanda la vraie Safran.

– Pas le temps, éludai-je en montrant que le cri du Pokémon avait attiré quatre exorcistes possédées dont nos membres criaient les prénoms.

Deux de celles qui courraient vers nous avaient de la fumée violette au bout des mains qui formaient des griffes. Je n'avais pas l'intention de vérifier si elles étaient tangibles par moi-même et j'usai à nouveau du Scope Sylphe en libérant Fat et Tortank pour éviter qu'un ennemi ne s'échappe. Les deux spectres qui sortirent des corps griffus furent des Spectrum que Tortank vainquit rapidement pendant que les membres de mon groupe aux habits de miko allaient au secours de leurs camarades. Lorsque tout le monde fut réveillé et en état de marche, ce qui prit de trop longues minutes, nous continuâmes l'ascension de la Tour Pokémon. Un nouvel Ectoplasma m'apparut. Un Cyan au visage presque méconnaissable à cause de l'impact des balles sur son visage qui m'annonça :

– Je suis mort par ta faute.

Je frappai une nouvelle fois mon appareil anti-spectres, quelque part content qu'ils ne s'en prennent tous qu'à moi. Ma Goupix lança une vague de feu sur l'Ectoplasma qui esquiva en s'éloignant de nous. Ember partit à sa poursuite et j'en fis de même. Le groupe suivit malgré lui et je vis que la renarde de feu avait déjà réglé son compte au Pokémon gazeux. Mais un nouvel s'opposait à elle, un Ectoplasma sous la forme d'un Feunard. À moins qu'il ne s'agisse vraiment un Feunard mais les chances ici étaient plutôt faibles.

Ember se figea immédiatement et je pensais que le Feunard était peut-être le parent que Gray avait tué sur la Route 8. Les choses s'annonçaient mal. La Goupix pourrait s'énerver si je lui enlevais la vision de sa mère et se retourner contre moi. Mais l'Ectoplasma était peut-être en train de la faire souffrir même si elle n'en avait pas l'air pour l'instant. Ember fixait son évolution qui lui parlait sans doute en Pokémon et elle répondit plusieurs fois sans que leur discussion ne semble s'envenimer. Je serrai le Scope Sylphe dans ma main sa savoir si je devais l'actionner ou pas. Ember était encore calme, je ne voulais pas gâcher ses retrouvailles, même si elles étaient factices. Finalement, la renarde de feu se retourna vers moi et montra les crocs en grognant quelque chose. Le Pokémon l'avait-il retournée contre moi ? Je mis une main sur sa Pokéball, prêt à me défendre...

* * *

_Les exorcistes et leurs noms dans ce récit étant purement fictifs, toute ressemblance avec des miko ayant existé dans divers mangas ne saurait être que fortuite... Ou pas._

_Et pour (peut-être) vous rassurez, les exorcistes présentes dans le chapitre 26 étaient bien mortes à la base._


	38. Vérité Dévoilée

La renarde m'avait grogné dessus en remuant nerveusement son unique queue. Elle me reprochait quelque chose et ses raisons pouvaient être nombreuses. Ember ne m'aimait déjà pas beaucoup et ses nombreuses tentatives de meurtres à mon encontre n'en faisaient pas un Pokémon auquel je confierais ma vie. Je pouvais la ramener immédiatement dans sa Pokéball, mais je voulais d'abord connaître ses réelles intentions. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas désobéir et avait accepté la sorte de contrat que je lui proposais. J'avais encore des doutes mais sa fierté devrait l'empêcher de trahir cet engagement sur un coup de tête. Sauf si le coup de tête en question était lié à sa mère, la Feunard dont le meurtrier était une connaissance et qui semblait ne pas aimer les humains puisqu'elle les attaquait sur la Route 8 d'après Gray. Si le spectre avait demandé à Ember de nous tuer, cela ne semblerait pas étrange pour la Goupix qui avait probablement été éduquée comme cela. Ce fut Safran qui rompit le mystère en traduisant le grognement d'Ember :

– Elle te demande ce que tu attends pour le rendre cramable, dit Safran.

Je secouai la tête en souriant, me sentant stupide d'avoir douté, et actionnai une nouvelle fois l'objet qui révéla également la présence de deux Fantominus et trois Spectrum. Fat et Tortank s'occupèrent de ceux-là pendant que la Goupix brûlait le gaz violet vivant, qui avait sali la mémoire de sa mère, avant de revenir vers moi.

– Les combattre n'a jamais rien eu de plaisant... déclara une exorciste dont je n'avais pas retenu le nom à mon intention. Les morts qui reviennent chez les vivants se nourrissent de leur peur.

– L'une des vôtres m'a affirmé qu'ils n'étaient pas des fantômes, m'étonnai-je.

– Laquelle ? demanda-t-elle en regardant le groupe.

– Une qui est décédée au premier étage... Elle disait qu'ils n'étaient que des Pokémon aux corps gazeux et qu'il n'y avait qu'un spectre dans la tour...

Elle échangea un regard avec les autres et elles parurent comprendre quelque chose. Tant mieux, parce que j'étais largué, là.

– La prêtresse Kaede t'a donc dévoilé le secret des deux Aînées... dit-elle tristement. Et elle est morte...

– Mais encore ? l'encourageai-je à développer.

– En passant Aînée dans notre clan, l'Aînée actuelle doit transmettre ce savoir à sa disciple. Aucune d'entre nous n'était sensé le savoir... La prêtresse Kaede que tu as rencontré plus bas était la disciple en question.

Pendant qu'elle m'expliquait, les autres commentaient l'information que je venais de leur apporter avec surprise et en se demandant comment elles allaient faire en rentrant à Safrania maintenant que le secret était révélé au grand nombre.

– Ils vous cachent des informations sur votre propre travail ? Ce n'est pas un peu dangereux ?

– On nous apprend comment les combattre et les moyens de s'en protéger. C'est suffisant je pense...

Je ne le pensais pas mais je ne pouvais pas dénigrer leur tradition. Je demandai donc :

– Vous avez dit qu'il y avait deux Aînées, vous savez où est la seconde ?

– Lorsque nous nous sommes séparées, la prêtresse Kaede devait assurer la protection de celles qui s'enfuyaient tandis que la prêtresse Urasue restait en arrière pour les retenir. Elle devrait être plus haut.

Donc nous allions également la combattre. Je posai une dernière question tout de même :

– Mais comment les combattez-vous ? Vous n'avez même pas de Pokémon.

– Nous pouvons les neutraliser à l'aide de nos pouvoirs psychiques... Mais ils étaient bien plus nombreux que prévu et, une fois nos pouvoirs épuisés, nous sommes des proies faciles pour eux...

– Pouvoirs psychiques ? On peut apprendre ça ? demandai-je, plein d'espoir.

– Non, la plupart du temps, on naît avec...

Ça m'aurait étonné du contraire... Mais elles auraient tout de même pu prendre des Pokémon pour les couvrir...

Nous étions toujours au cinquième étage quand nous tombâmes sur une énorme bulle orangée autour de laquelle de nombreuses fumées lévitaient. Après un nouveau combat contre ces Pokémon, j'inspectai la bulle et vis une femme à l'intérieur. Urasue d'après nombre de celles qui me suivaient. Je la touchai et ma main passa au travers. Je rentrai alors lentement tout mon corps et appela la femme. Physiquement, elle était comme toutes les autres mise à part le fait qu'elle était plus âgée. Elle lévitait assise dans une position de méditation, je l'appelai et elle répondit :

– Cette bulle ne te protégera pas des spectres longtemps, mon enfant. Mais si ton souhait est de périr à mes côtés alors soit.

Elle n'avait pas bougé ni ouvert les yeux et sa voix semblait provenir de la bulle elle-même. Je déclarai alors :

– Sortez de votre bulle et vous remarquerez qu'il n'y a plus de spectres et vos disciples qui attendent, madame Urasue.

Elle ouvrit les yeux et la bulle se désagrégea en partant du haut. Elle posa les pieds au sol et contempla les autres exorcistes qui couinaient son nom avec bonheur.

– Vous êtes plutôt crédule, commentai-je. J'aurais très bien pu mentir pour vous donner en pâture aux Pokémon.

– Je n'ai pas senti le mensonge en toi, c'est ce qui m'a fait croire... Et j'ai bien fait apparemment. Qui es-tu ?

Je lui montrai la boule que j'avais dans les mains :

– Le nouveau détenteur du Scope Sylphe.

– Quel bonheur ! Tout espoir n'est donc pas perdu. Je n'ai plus assez de pouvoir pour t'aider dans ta quête mais laisse-moi faire ceci.

Elle plaça ses mains sur mes Pokéballs et elles commencèrent à briller. Lorsqu'elles s'éteignirent, elle expliqua :

– La lumière salvatrice est la source du pouvoir du Scope Sylphe mais elle ne sert pas qu'à repousser les spectres. Elle peut apaiser les souffrances de tes Pokémon.

– Donc, cette balle peut soigner mes Pokémon ? tentai-je en connaissant la réponse.

– Non, le Scope Sylphe ne permet qu'un seul usage de la lumière salvatrice. Mais de manière illimité.

C'était déjà ça, je savais qu'il ne se périmerait pas. Je la remerciai et proposai de continuer la route. Urasue m'informa que le spectre se trouvait à l'étage supérieur et qu'il était dangereux. J'avais déjà rappelé Fat et Ember, malgré elle, car seul Tortank serait réellement efficace contre le spectre d'Ossatueur.

Une scène de combat se présentait à nous lorsque nous arrivâmes à destination. Trois exorcistes en trop mauvais état pour être vivantes se battaient contre une fumée blanchâtre difficilement perceptible dans ce décor de même couleur. Le Scope Sylphe permit une nouvelle fois de libérer les exorcistes dont les membres se détachèrent lorsqu'elles touchèrent le sol. Leurs morts ne faisaient plus aucun doute. Les trois Fantominus se dissolurent rapidement sous les puissants jets de Tortank et l'autre fumée s'enfuit vers l'escalier montant. Je me mis en tête de le poursuivre quand une nouvelle ombre sortit du sol pour se placer devant la tortue géante. Elle prit ensuite ma forme et annonça :

– Tu sais très bien que je te mens depuis le début, je t'abandonnerai dès que je n'aurais plus besoin de toi.

Dans un cri de rage, Tortank cracha un jet d'eau sur mon simili qui le traversa sans peine. Il se plaça ensuite entre mon premier Pokémon et moi pour enchaîner :

– Si je te cache autant de choses, c'est que tu n'es pas digne d'être mon partenaire.

Un nouveau jet d'eau partit sans que je ne puisse rien y faire et l'attaque ne toucha pas à nouveau. Il me toucha par contre avec force, me propulsant contre une tombe. Mon dos craqua bruyamment et le Scope Sylphe sauta de ma main, glissa sur ma jambe pour rouler plus loin. Je jurai en pensant que s'il était tombé plus rapidement, il se serait sans doute enclenché. Je tombai assis contre la pierre tombale, incapable de me redresser quand Safran arriva devant moi avec un sourire :

– C'est parce que tu n'es pas Red que je ne t'ai jamais dit pour mon père. Tu ne peux pas le remplacer.

Non. C'était un Ectoplasma. Ne l'écoute pas, ne l'écoute pas, me répétai-je en boucle avant de commencer à pleurer. Je lui envoyai mon poing qui n'atteignit même pas son corps spectral car la douleur de mon dos l'arrêta en premier lieu. Soudainement, le visage de Safran se déforma, d'abord par la surprise ensuite littéralement. Elle prit une teinte violette et de la fumée se dégagea d'elle. Un gigantesque torrent de flammes la traversa ensuite et l'Ectoplasma hurla et s'évapora. Je tournai la tête vers l'origine des flammes mais ne vis que partiellement le Dracaufeu. Safran était devant moi, ses yeux furieux étaient remplis de larmes et le Scope Sylphe encore brillant dans ses mains :

– Personne ne touche à mon Red ! cria-t-elle.

Je la remerciai faiblement et tournai mon regard derrière elle où les exorcistes se dépêchaient de me rejoindre maintenant que la menace était passé. J'étais rassuré d'être si bien couvert...

– Tu peux aussi soigner mon dos ? demandai-je à Urasue lorsqu'elle fut à portée de voix.

– Je peux atténuer la douleur mais les pouvoirs curatifs me sont totalement inconnus.

– Je m'en contenterai, merci, dis-je en me tournant douloureusement sur le côté pour lui tendre mon dos.

Pendant qu'elle utilisait ses pouvoirs, une exorciste s'avança devant moi et s'inclina :

– Nous sommes terriblement désolées. Nous avons essayé de le repousser avec nos pouvoirs mais nous avons échoué et tu as été blessé...

Elles avaient quand même tenté quelque chose, je m'excusai mentalement d'être une mauvaise langue.

– Ce n'est pas grave, lui assurai-je. Tout a bien fini... Et il n'en reste plus beaucoup.

– C'est terminé... annonça Urasue.

En effet, j'avais toujours mal, mais c'était supportable. C'était le mieux que je pouvais demander apparemment. Je la remerciai et me levai. Tortank baissait la tête quand je le regardais et, d'après Safran, il demandait de retourner dans sa Pokéball.

– Désolé Tortank, mais tu es le seul qui puisse vaincre le spectre d'Ossatueur sans problème. Je veux que tu restes encore un peu.

Il me fixa alors et hocha la tête dans un 'Tank ' déterminé.

– Jeune enfant... m'appela Urasue.

– Oui ? répondis-je voyant qu'elle ne finirait pas sa phrase sans ça.

– Comment sais-tu que le spectre est un Ossatueur ?

Mince, je m'étais trahi ? Quand ça ? Vite, une excuse crédible...

– Quand j'ai utilisé le Scope Sylphe, je l'ai aperçu avant qu'il ne s'enfuit.

– Tu avais choisi ton Tortank en connaissance de cause avant cela... me fit-elle remarquer.

– Ce n'est pas le plus important ! Le plus important, c'est qu'on doit le battre pour pouvoir partir de cet endroit !

Et le plus étrange, c'était que je n'avais pas prononcé cette phrase. Safran s'était placé entre nous deux et criait sur Urasue qui la fixa quelques secondes avant de dire :

– Soit, ce n'est pas faux. J'ai peut-être été indiscrète avec ce genre de question, je m'en excuse.

Safran s'accrocha à mon bras et me tira en avant. Elle chuchota alors :

– Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir ce que tu ne veux pas dire, tu seras toujours le seul que j'aime.

Je la remerciai discrètement et jetai un regard d'excuse en arrière à l'Aînée des exorcistes qui hocha la tête pour me faire comprendre qu'elle n'était pas rancunière. Tant mieux, nous avions déjà assez d'ennemis ici.

Le dernier escalier nous offrit un spectacle désolant ; la lueur blanche tournait désormais autour des cadavres d'un Osselait et de son évolution placés à la base de celui-ci.

– Ça confirme ta théorie... commenta Urasue. Le fantôme ne peut quitter cet étage car c'est ici qu'il est mort. Son retour est sans doute motivé par la vengeance et ne peut plus qu'être apaisé par sa mort définitive.

– On peut vraiment tuer un fantôme ? demandai-je.

– N'est-ce pas ce que tu as fait dans cette tour ?

– Pas selon le secret des deux Aînées...

– Je vois... Kaede... Non, vaincre le fantôme ne le tuera pas, cela le reverra simplement dans l'autre monde. Son âme ne subira aucun dommage permanent.

Donc il souffrira quand même ? J'aimerais lui éviter ça mais mon temps était compté à présent, je ne savais pas combien de temps dureraient encore les pouvoirs d'Urasue et mon dos semblait trop amoché pour marcher sans leur protection. Safran activa le Scope Sylphe et je demandai à Tortank de se préparer à l'action. La lueur blanchâtre commença à prendre forme et lorsque la silhouette du Pokémon Sol apparut, je criai :

– Bulles d'O !

Les énormes bulles fondirent sur notre ennemi et les explosions firent tomber des petits bouts du plafond. L'Ossatueur spectral tomba au sol sans le traverser, je fis quelque pas en avant et lui dis :

– On vengera vos morts, je te le promets. Tortank, Pistolet à O !

Le jet d'eau passa à côté de moi, me mouillant légèrement le bras et acheva le spectre qui disparut dans l'air comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Je rappelai Tortank en le remerciant et soupirai en regardant les dernières marches.

– C'est fini ? demanda Safran en s'approchant de moi.

– Pas tout à fait, chuchotai-je. Encore trois Rocket à combattre et une personne à sauver. Vise le Smogo, son Explosion est très puissante et il n'hésitera pas à l'utiliser.

– Compris. Compte sur moi.

– Merci Safran, je t'expliquerai tout un jour...

Elle hocha simplement la tête et la chef des exorcistes coupa notre discussion qui se terminait de toute façon :

– La mission est terminée mais il vaudrait mieux vérifier s'il ne reste pas d'Ectoplasma en haut. Les Pokémon Spectre devraient se dissiper si nous battons leurs chefs...

J'approuvai cette idée à haute voix et nous empruntâmes l'ultime escalier.

Cette dernière pièce était différente des autres. Elle ne formait qu'un long couloir au bout duquel je pouvais voir un sorte d'autel. Ainsi que trois membres de la Team Rocket autour de quelque chose que je ne pouvais pas encore distinguer. Je savais par avance qu'il était M. Fuji, un homme qui s'occupait des Pokémon orphelins si je me rappelai bien... Je me rappelai surtout qu'il donnait la Pokéflûte en fait.

Je dis aux exorcistes de rester en arrière puis Safran et moi nous avançâmes discrètement. Ils étaient trop occupés par la personne sur laquelle ils criaient pour nous voir.

– Combien de temps on va encore devoir rester bloqués avant que tu ne décides de révoquer cette créature ?

– Je vous dis que vous êtes les seuls fautifs de son apparition... se plaignit un vieil homme en retour.

– Il continue à se foutre de nous, je propose qu'on le tue.

– J'ai une meilleure proposition ! hurlai-je pour attirer leur attention.

Ils se retournèrent dans un sursaut comme un seul avant de commencer à me hurler :

– Vous êtes qui, vous ?

– Comment vous êtes rentré ici ?

– Je comptais vous tuer tout les trois pour ce que vous avez fait à ce pauvre homme... Et cet Osselait, ajoutai-je en voyant le Pokémon blessé à côté du vieil homme. Mais je vais peut-être vous laisser vivre finalement, partez d'ici immédiatement, la voie n'est plus bloquée.

– Tu crois vraiment pouvoir menacer des membres de l'illustre Team Rocket ? Tant mieux qu'il n'y ait plus le monstre mais c'est toi qui va crever pour ça gamin ! Smogo !

Le Pokémon n'était pas encore matérialisé que Safran cria :

– Nina, Griffe !

Le seul coup de la Nidoqueen ne mit pas le Smogo hors-combat. Je vis la syllabe 'Des' se former sur les lèvres du Rocket et je criai :

– Rappelle-la Safran !

Elle obéit et la Nidoqueen fut en sécurité quand le Rocket termina :

– Truction !

Smogo se mit à luire et s'approcha de nous. Je pris Safran par la main et commençai à courir vers les exorcistes tandis qu'elle disait :

– Pauvre Pokémon...

Pour ma part, je ne voulais pas y penser. Ce qu'il pouvait ressentir en sachant que son maître lui ordonnai de repeindre les murs avec ses entrailles et qu'il était forcé d'obéir. J'aurais peut-être dû...

– Smogoooooo !

Le Pokémon hurlait de douleur mais le bruit de l'explosion ne s'était pas fait entendre. Je me retournai et vis qu'il était cloué au sol, pris de décharges électriques. Il avait désobéi.

– Dardargnan, fais-toi plaisir, criai-je en le libérant. Seulement ceux en noir !

Je dis à Safran de tourner les yeux mais elle secoua la tête, décidée à regarder notre ami tuer des êtres humains de sang froid. Dardargnan fut si rapide que les Rocket n'eurent pas le temps de se protéger. Il ne resta vite que le Smogo qui s'était avancé que Dardargnan décida d'achever également.

Je m'approchai alors de la guêpe teintée de rouge et la pris dans mes bras :

– Désolée que tu ais eu à faire ça une nouvelle fois...

– Dardargnan !

– Tu ne dois pas y prendre goût, répondis-je sachant pertinemment ce qu'il disait.

Je cessai notre étreinte et le rentrai dans sa Pokéball puis, j'allai vers le vieil homme :

– Tout va bien ?

– Tout dépend de vos intentions... se méfia-t-il.

– Vous ramener à Lavanville. L'esprit d'Ossatueur est déjà calmé.

Un faible sourire se dessina sur son visage.

– C'est une bonne chose de faite... Ma pauvre Ossatueur.

– C'était la vôtre.

– Oui, j'ai voulu empêcher la Team Rocket de prendre le Sylphe Scope et au final j'ai perdu deux amis... Presque trois, conclut-il en regardant son Osselait restant. Elle a sans doute voulu faire son travail jusqu'au bout mais merci de lui avoir permise de franchir le cap...

– Il fallait que ce soit fait, dis-je simplement.

– Hum, venez chez moi tout à l'heure. Ce n'est pas un endroit correct pour parler.

– D'accord, mais je dois d'abord passer au Centre Pokémon, j'ai le dos en compote.

Il hocha la tête et prit son Osselait dans ses bras ce qui me fit poser une nouvelle question :

– Pourquoi n'utilisez-vous pas sa Pokéball ?

– Les Rocket me les ont toutes cassé pour éviter que je le cache. Osselait était leur meilleur moyen de pression sur moi...

– Je vois...

La descente de la tour se fit sans trop de combat. Quelques Fantominus restaient mais leur nombre avait été réduit. Je pensais qu'ils s'étaient enfuis vers d'autres lieux. Si j'avais bien vaincu tous les Ectoplasma, ce devrait être le cas. Les exorcistes portèrent le corps de Kaede, c'était bien elle, au premier étage pour la ramener à leur ville d'origine. Safran proposa que l'un de ses Pokémon le fasse mais elles refusèrent, prétextant leur fierté d'exorciste.

Nous arrivâmes pourtant au rez-de-chaussée où la femme de l'accueil continuait de pleurer et crier. Mais cette fois, elle n'était pas seule. Une petite fille de bas-âge se dressait devant elle, couverte de sang, et ricanait. Safran utilisa le Scope Sylphe qu'elle avait gardé sur elle et l'Ectoplasma se révéla. Je m'approchai de lui et l'engueulai :

– Écoute, je sais que tu me comprends. J'ai déjà tué trois de tes confrères Ectoplasma et beaucoup plus des autres, en plus du fantôme qui vous donnait tant de mal. Maintenant, vous dégagez de cette tour. C'est un endroit de calme, de repos et de respect. Vous avez des milliers d'endroits où vous pouvez vivre mais pas ici. Bien sûr, je ne te laisse pas le choix, tu obéis ou tu meurs.

– Plasma... Ectoplasma.

Après avoir dit ces mots, il disparut. Je me tournai vers Safran :

– S'il n'a pas dit oui, on va le traquer, peu importe mon état !

– Il a accepté, ils vont chercher un autre endroit pour vivre.

Tant mieux. Avec ça, nous avions réellement sauvé la ville, non ?

La femme de l'accueil se leva enfin en cherchant des yeux la petite fille et je lui annonçai :

– Il n'est plus là. Il n'y a plus de fantômes dans cette tour, vous êtes sauvé comme promis madame.

Elle ne disait toujours pas un mot et contempla le reste de la foule avec méfiance.

– Venez avec nous, nous vous emmenons au Centre Pokémon.

Elle avança timidement, ne semblant toujours pas croire que c'était réel. Et nous sortîmes tous ensemble.

Les membres de notre groupe s'extasièrent à la vue du soleil qu'ils n'avaient pas vu depuis longtemps même s'il était presque couchant. Moi-même j'étais satisfait de le voir. Qui aurait pu croire qu'un fantôme en plein jour pouvait réellement être effrayant ? J'étais totalement crevé et mon dos me faisait toujours souffrir malgré les pouvoirs encore actifs de Urasue. Je ne voulais même pas imaginer dans quel état il était. D'après M. Fuji, je ne devrais pas être capable de marcher avec un dos pareil. J'avais à nouveau remercié Urasue de son anesthésie.

Le Centre Pokémon nous ouvrit ses portes et l'infirmière nous accueillit.

– Mission accomplie, infirmière Joëlle ! dis-je en rentrant dans le hall.

– Ça a l'air, commenta-elle, me prouvant que c'était la même. Il y avait du monde dans cette tour apparemment.

Je ris et mon dos me fit souffrir à nouveau. Un peu plus que d'habitude.

– Tu devrais te dépêcher, m'avertit Urasue. Mes pouvoirs ont des limites.

J'acquiesçai et courus vers la Machine de Soin dans la chambre après une brève explication à l'infirmière consistant à lui dire que je m'étais cassé le dos. Toute la douleur partit immédiatement et une queue se forma devant la machine. Tous avait besoin de soins même si certains dommages ne se répareraient qu'avec le temps selon l'Aînée des exorcistes. L'Osselait de M. Fuji fut soigné par ce biais également, puisqu'il n'avait pas de Pokéballs, m'apprenant ainsi que c'était possible.

Lorsque tout le monde fut réunit dans le hall en pleine forme, Urasue s'approcha et parla pour le groupe :

– Merci énormément pour tout ce que tu as fait pour nous Red. Sois sûr que tout Safrania connaîtra ton nom et tes prouesses.

– Je n'aurais pas réussi sans vous et vos pouvoirs de guérison, répliquai-je. Je n'ai pas tout le mérite.

– Quand bien même, tu as accompli ce que tout un groupe avait échoué à faire. Nous serons éternellement tes débiteurs.

– Merci à vous, conclus-je sans savoir quoi dire d'autre dans ce genre de situation.

Ce fut alors au tour de M. Fuji de s'avancer :

– Puisque le temps est aux félicitations, permettez-moi de rejoindre. Merci beaucoup mon garçon, pour m'avoir sauvé de ces criminels ainsi que pour avoir sauvé l'âme de ma Ossatueur adorée. Merci... répéta-t-il.

– Encore une fois, je n'ai pas fait ça tout seul... répondis-je, commençant à me sentir gêné.

– En effet, merci à vous également mesdemoiselles pour avoir permis cela.

Elles dirent toutes en même temps que ce fut un honneur en baissant la tête d'une manière parfaitement synchronisée. Le vieil homme poursuivit :

– Tu as bien sûr droit à une récompense pour cela, viens chez moi demain. Je vais faire le tour de la ville pour annoncer aux gens que la ville est saine ce soir. Tu n'auras qu'à leur demander ton chemin.

– D'accord, merci.

– Merci à toi, cher enfant... conclut-il en partant.

Il souhaita une bonne soirée à tout le monde et sortit du Centre.

– Nous allons également nous quitter, m'indiqua Urasue. Les gens de Safrania doivent s'inquiéter de notre absence. Si tu passes par Safrania, viens donc à l'Arène.

– C'est bien mon intention.

– Je pensais bien que tu collectais les Badges... Au revoir, Red.

Les voix des autres exorcistes firent écho à la sienne et le Centre se vida de vie. Seules restaient Safran, l'infirmière Joëlle et la femme de l'accueil de la Tour Pokémon qui s'avança à son tour :

– Je... Je suis désolée de ne pas t'avoir cru tout de suite. Je vais y aller aussi, je n'ai rien mangé depuis des jours... Les réserves d'urgence de la Tour se sont vidées ce mois-ci... Je n'aurais pas survécu plus longtemps, surtout avec ces fantômes. Merci beaucoup...

– Ce n'est pas grave, je comprends. Allez vite manger et retrouvez une vie normale. Un mois là-dedans, ça a du être l'enfer. Reposez-vous bien.

Elle me regarda et, après quelques secondes, me dit :

– Euh... Je comprendrais si vous ne voulez plus revenir dans la tour mais si vous venez demain, j'aurais également une récompense pour vous... Encore merci.

Et elle partit en courant. Un mois là-dedans ? Mais... Et les exorcistes ? Elles n'avaient rien mangé ce mois-ci, comment pouvaient-elles être encore vivantes ? Leurs pouvoirs psychiques ? C'était la seule explication plausible...

Ce fut au tour de Safran de s'avancer. Je craignais qu'elle ne veuille parler des illusions des Ectoplasma et je n'avais pas tort :

– Red... La vision... de Tortank. Tu devrais le rassurer, ça lui ferait du bien.

Oui, je le devais. Les phrases qu'avaient dites l'Ectoplasma sous mon apparence, sous l'apparence de Red, elles n'étaient pas totalement fausses. Je lui mentais depuis le début et je devrais l'abandonner un jour.

– Oui... Safran, tu peux garder mes Pokémon ? Je voudrais lui en parler seul à seul ?

– D'accord, mais tu n'auras pas besoin de traduction ?

– Je me débrouillerai... Merci pour tout Safran, je t'aime vraiment énormément.

Et je le pensais. Pourtant, je devrais aussi l'abandonner. Il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Je libérai Tortank et il se dirigea immédiatement vers la chambre. Je le suivis et refermai la porte derrière moi.

– Tank, tor. Tortank.

– Je ne compte pas te rassurer parce qu'on me l'a demandé. Au contraire, je vais te dire toute la vérité. Es-tu prêt à l'entendre ?

Il hocha sa grosse tête de reptile et je commençai à lui expliquer. Il écouta plutôt calmement sans interruption jusqu'à la fin. Il cria juste de surprise lorsque je lui racontais la réalité sur ce monde et sur moi mais, après ça, il hocha juste la tête à chaque nouvelle information comme s'il trouvait ça logique.

– Voilà, conclus-je. C'est tout.

– Tank...

– Hahaha, j'imagine que tu es surpris... Et je ne peux même pas comprendre ta réponse.

Il soupira et ouvrit la porte avant de grogner son nom. Safran accourut dans la pièce et Tortank lui parla. Je lui avais déjà dit que je ne voulais pas qu'il en parle aux autres et il avait acquiescé quand je lui avais fait promettre. Je me doutais donc qu'il ne lui racontait pas tout.

– Bien sûr ! lui répondit Safran. Comme d'habitude.

Satisfait, Tortank s'avança vers moi... et me mit un énorme coup de patte dans l'épaule qui me fit tomber au sol avec fracas. Le petit craquement dans mon épaule nécessiterait peut-être un voyage à l'hôpital dans mon monde. Je criai donc de douleur tandis que Tortank hurlait.

– Es... Espèce d'abruti ! Tu aurais du me parler de tout ça bien plus tôt ! traduisit Safran en prenant son rôle au sérieux.

Sans doute à la requête de Tortank. La tortue me souleva alors, me faisant pousser un nouvel hurlement de douleur et me plaça dans la Machine de Soin avant de la mettre en route. Je répliquai lorsque j'en sortis :

– Me le dire sans frapper aurait marché aussi...

– Il dit que ça aurait eu moins d'impact... Je... dois repartir ?

– Pas encore... Écoute Tortank, tu as raison. Mais mets-toi à ma place. Une chose comme ça n'est pas facilement avouable, encore moins à vous... Ou à elle.

– Tortank, tor ?

– Il te demande ce que tu comptes faire pour moi...

– Tout mon possible, déclarai-je sans cesser de fixer la tortue géante.

Tortank hocha la tête et annonça par le biais de Safran que la discussion était close mais que je ferais mieux d'en parler à tout le monde. Safran me regarda, pleine d'espoir, mais je secouai la tête :

– Pas encore... Désolé...

J'étais juste lâche. Je le savais. Malgré tout ce qu'elle m'avait dit, malgré le support qu'elle m'offrait, au fond, je n'arrivais pas à lui faire confiance. J'avais peur qu'elle parte si elle apprenait la vérité. Si notre union ne pouvait se conclure que par notre séparation. Je n'étais pas assez fort pour lui imposer cette vérité. Ensemble pour toujours était l'idéal que je m'efforçai de lui faire croire. Mais elle n'était pas bête. Même si je ne lui disais rien, mon manque de confiance lui ferait du mal un jour et pourtant, je ne pouvais toujours rien dire.

Nous attendîmes la nuit dans un lourd silence sur le lit. Nos Pokémon embêtaient Tortank pour connaître le sujet de notre discussion mais il les repoussa violemment, les dissuadant d'une nouvelle tentative. Ember fut la seule qui me demanda directement :

– Tu nous demandes de te faire confiance en refusant de nous la rendre. C'est plutôt hypocrite.

– Oui, ça l'est Ember, dis-je en voulant machinalement lui caresser la tête. Désolé pour tout ça.

Elle esquiva ma main en grognant et couina en sautant du lit :

– Pff, je te pardonne pour avoir fait preuve de considération envers moi avec le spectre de Maman. Mais tu n'auras pas d'autres chances.

Je regardai alors Safran, toujours présente pour traduire. Serais-je un si bon dresseur si elle n'était pas là pour me dire ce qu'il n'allait pas ? Est-ce qu'ils auraient tous tenté de s'enfuir parce que je n'arriverais pas à leur porter assez d'attention ? Je devais vraiment beaucoup à cette petite, jusqu'à ma vie et pourtant... Je la pris dans mes bras et la remercia une fois de plus. Elle me rendit mon étreinte. Une étreinte qui dura longtemps, je pensais. Je m'étais endormi le premier.

* * *

_Pour le 'régime' des exorcistes, c'est particulier ; une personne avec des pouvoirs psychiques vit tant que son pouvoir est encore là et que son corps le permet. C'est pourquoi Kaede est morte aussi rapidement, elle a épuisé sa vie par son psy. De même qu'Urasue a joué sa vie dans l'anesthésie de Red. La Machine de Soin a soigné leurs blessures physiques, les a revigorées et a remonté leur 'barre de ki' mais elles sont toujours affamées sans pouvoir en mourir... Ouais c'est horrible._

_C'est également à cause de leurs pouvoirs que les Pokémon Spectre les possédaient. Ils pouvaient ainsi s'en nourrir pendant une très longue durée._


	39. Joyeux anniversaire

– Je dois dire que tu m'épates sur ce coup-là...

Red. Encore ce même rêve. Pouvais-je vraiment qualifier cela de rêve d'ailleurs ? Ne comprenant pas son compliment, je demandai :

– De quoi parles-tu ?

– Tortank voyons, Tortank ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu as finalement dévoilé tes origines à quelqu'un qui n'existe pas vraiment pour toi !

– Ils existent ! m'emportai-je.

– Tu es le mieux placé pour comprendre que non. Moi même, je n'existe pas vraiment. Je ne peux qu'interagir avec le seul vrai humain de ce monde factice. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui m'amène ce soir.

– Parce que tu ne viens pas toutes les nuits pour calmer ta solitude ? lâchai-je.

– Pas uniquement... avoua-t-il. J'avais une question à te poser mais je pense que tu vois de quoi je veux parler.

– Safran...

Il sourit en fronçant les sourcils, ce qui lui donnait un air méchant sans qu'il ne dégage de l'agressivité pour autant.

– Exactement, c'est une brave petite. Elle ne te demandera sans doute jamais rien malgré ce que tu lui infliges en lui disant que tu ne lui fais pas assez confiance pour qu'elle sache.

– Ce n'est pas du tout ça ! le coupai-je.

– Je sais. Mais t'es-tu demandé comment elle l'avait pris ? Enfin, ce n'est pas de ton passé que je veux parler non plus mais du sien. Elle a l'air d'avoir beaucoup souffert et tu pourrais beaucoup plus l'aider si tu savais ce qu'elle a traversé et pourtant, tu ne demandes rien. Elle te raconterait tout si tu le faisais, j'en suis persuadé.

J'étais de son avis malheureusement. Mais pourtant, je ne pouvais pas lui demander comme cela. Pas uniquement parce que je trouvais ça un peu indiscret mais...

– Tu as peur qu'elle demande à connaître ton passé si elle te raconte le sien, enchaîna-t-il. Et que tu ne sois pas en mesure de refuser. C'est stupide. Si tu arrêtais de lui cacher des choses, tu pourrais enfin te concentrer sur ce qui est vraiment important.

Je serrai les poings, sachant que sa première affirmation était vraie, je répondis tout de même :

– Rien n'est plus important que Safran pour moi.

– Et encore une fois, je répète que c'est stupide. Rappelle-toi pourquoi tu es venu ici. Tu dois devenir Maître Pokémon, pas entamer une relation avec un programme.

– Rien ne m'empêche de faire les deux, déclarai-je en me retenant de crier tant le mot 'programme' m'énervait.

– Si tu en étais capable, je ne tenterai même pas de discuter avec toi. Mais, vu comme c'est parti, tu devras choisir entre elle et ta mission quoi que tu fasses.

– Même en ayant accès à mes souvenirs, tu me penses incapable de devenir le Maître ?

– C'est la seconde compétence que je remettais en cause... Tu devrais te réveiller maintenant, ta tortue va pas tarder à t'asperger.

Sans tenter d'argumenter contre ce second moi-même, je fermai les yeux, espérant ainsi pouvoir trouver une manière de quitter cet endroit sombre et cet enfant effrayant. Ses mots étaient des armes très efficaces contre moi et je savais qu'il comprenait que chacune de ses phrases m'atteignaient directement.

Un sentiment de chaleur m'envahit et, lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, j'étais de retour dans la chambre. Safran dormait encore, mais avait roulé plus loin dans le lit. Ses cauchemars semblaient s'être évanouis pour l'instant. J'en étais content même si je pensais que cette ville était le meilleur endroit pour cela. Sans compter l'apparition de sa mère dans la Tour Pokémon... Le passé de Safran. Était-ce vraiment nécessaire pour moi de le connaître ? Sans doute puisqu'il incluait également Giovanni. Mais, même sans en avoir besoin, j'avais juste envie de le savoir. Sans pouvoir lui demander pour autant. Le Red dans ma tête avait raison, j'avais peur qu'elle me demande la même chose et elle serait parfaitement en droit de le faire.

Contrairement à ce qu'il m'avait laissé croire, Tortank dormait encore. Ainsi que tous les autres. Je ne pouvais pas dire si le jour était levé, la chambre étant dépourvue de fenêtre mais j'en avais la sensation. Peut-être était-ce ce sentiment d'avoir dormi suffisamment qui me faisait penser que je me levai à la même heure qu'hier. Seul le sommeil de tout le monde me paraissait anormal ; je n'étais jamais le premier debout.

Ayant attrapé un mal de tête après cette discussion onirique, je décidai de me lever et de quitter la chambre sans ne réveiller personne. En ouvrant la porte, je tombai immédiatement sur l'infirmière Joëlle. Je plissai des yeux tandis qu'elle me saluait et je lui rendis son salut avant d'ajouter sans réfléchir :

– Vous n'êtes pas la même qu'hier...

Elle sourit et répondit :

– Non, ma sœur dort en ce moment. Si vous avez un message à lui transmettre, donnez-le moi...

Elle marqua une pause et ajouta :

– Tu es plutôt observateur pour pouvoir nous différencier. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis longtemps. Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait comprendre ?

– Vous avez l'air... légèrement plus âgée...

C'était bien la seule chose que je trouvais à dire et je n'en étais même pas sûr. Pourtant, elle acquiesça, confirmant ainsi ma réponse :

– Pas de beaucoup. Seules trois années nous séparent. Je suis encore jeune... Hein ?

Je crus voir de la menace dans ses yeux lors de sa question mais, en la voyant aussi souriante la seconde d'après, je me dis que j'avais rêvé.

– Oui, jeune et charmante, la complimentai-je.

Elle plaça sa main sur ma tête et frottant en riant :

– Ah, ces enfants. Toujours aussi francs.

Franc ? Ce mot était loin de me désigner malheureusement. 'Enfant' aussi d'ailleurs. Je me laissai pourtant faire en essayant de ne pas penser que j'avais le même âge qu'elle. Je finis par prendre congé et sortis à l'extérieur du Centre Pokémon. Le jour était levé depuis quelques heures apparemment, c'était rassurant vu la ville dans laquelle j'étais. J'avais beau savoir que les spectres l'avait désertée, Lavanville de nuit n'était pas la chose la plus rassurante au monde. Je ne préférai pas aller me perdre dans les rues de la cité, je restai donc adossé contre la devanture du bâtiment et regardai les alentours sans vraiment d'attention.

Soudainement, les portes automatiques du Centre à côté de moi s'ouvrirent et en sortit en courant une petite fille blonde à l'air paniqué. Elle tourna rapidement sa tête dans tous les sens et, lorsque nos regards se croisèrent, elle sprinta vers moi et se jeta dans mes bras. Je pouvais remarquer qu'il y avait des larmes dans ses yeux tandis qu'elle s'approchait. Inquiet, je demandais :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je savais que mes Pokémon ne lui aurait jamais fait de mal, à part peut-être Ember mais Safran n'avait pas l'air brûlé. Enfin, si elle s'était soignée après, c'était normal. Peut-être pleurait-elle parce que les autres l'auraient vengé de façon brutale. C'était bien la seule chose horrible qui pouvait se produire dans cette chambre en si peu de temps même si je ne pensais pas qu'Ember était assez bête pour attaquer Safran. La fillette leva finalement la tête et avoua :

– J'ai eu peur... que tu partes...

Quoi ? Juste parce que j'étais absent quand elle s'est réveillée, elle avait couru de partout en me cherchant ? Elle pensait vraiment que je les abandonnerai, elle et mes Pokémon.

– Mais qui pourrait partir en t'abandonnant comme ça sans rien dire ? ne pus-je me retenir de crier, frustré qu'elle ait pu penser ça de moi un instant.

– Papa... répondit-elle doucement en baissant la tête.

Je restai sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes, digérant l'information. Giovanni l'avait abandonnée, ça je l'avais compris. Mais il ne lui avait vraiment rien dit ? Il était parti comme ça, en laissant une enfant vivre seule dans la ville ? C'était l'occasion de lui demander des explications, mais le pouvais-je ?

– Tu veux en parler ? lâchai-je finalement.

Elle releva à nouveau la tête et la secoua avant de dire :

– Je ne veux pas t'embêter avec ça...

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, ma rassurai-je. Ça ne m'embête pas.

Elle hésita un instant, puis pointa du doigt un banc dans une autre rue de la ville. Je hochai la tête et nous nous assîmes dessus. Elle commença à parler après un nouveau temps d'hésitation :

– Je... pense que je vais tout te raconter... Papa n'était pas comme ça avant. Il a beaucoup changé après la mort de Maman...

Je repensais à la femme qui s'était coupée en deux devant elle dans la Tour Pokémon et me concentrai sur la suite :

– Elle est morte quand les Pokémon avaient commencé à attaquer les villes du Kanto. Quand le tour de Jadielle est arrivé, Papa nous a mis à l'abri avec les autres habitants, Maman, Kangourex et moi.

– Il a cette Kangourex depuis tout ce temps ? m'étonnai-je.

C'était un Pokémon assez rare et je crus me rappeler que la guerre dont elle parlait était avant l'invention des Pokéballs. C'était ce qu'avait dit l'homme du musée en tout cas. Je ne trouvais rien dans les souvenirs de Red qui s'apparentait à cette époque. Le Bourg Palette n'avait apparemment pas été attaqué.

– Maman l'a trouvée quand j'étais encore toute petite. Elle doit avoir mon âge, je pense...

– Je vois...

– Après nous avoir mises à l'abri, continua-t-elle après un soupir. Papa est reparti pour chercher à manger... Nous attendions juste dans cette sombre pièce qu'il revienne. Les gens avaient peur de Kangourex parce que les Pokémon avaient attaqué beaucoup de monde. Ils parlaient d'elle méchamment en disant qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à leur sauter dessus. Quelqu'un lui a même jeté quelque chose dessus et elle est devenue folle...

Elle se tut et recommença à pleurer en tremblant. Je posai une main sur son épaule, incapable dans faire plus. Elle enchaîna après quelques reniflements :

– Kangourex a commencé à tuer les gens dans la salle. J'ai essayé de l'arrêter mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait. Elle a voulu me mettre un coup de griffe aussi... Et Maman l'a pris à ma place.

Je pensais immédiatement à Cyan, qui avait également pris un coup de hache presque mortel à ma place. Je frissonnai mais me posai toujours une question :

– Tu ne la comprenais pas ? Tu parles sa langue aussi pourtant.

– À ce moment-là, non. Ce 'don' n'est venu qu'après, expliqua-t-elle en lâchant le mot 'don' comme s'il la dégoûtait. Papa est revenu à ce moment-là, juste quand Maman est...

J'avais l'impression de la forcer à parler contre son gré. Certes, j'étais curieux, mais ne lui faisais-je pas du mal pour rien même si c'était aussi pour l'aider ensuite ? Mais, le Giovanni dont elle me parlait ne me paraissait pas être homme à abandonner sa famille. Il les avait quand même mises en sécurité. Je ne pouvais pas faire le lien entre cet homme et celui que j'avais affronté. J'étais aussi curieux à propos du fait qu'elle n'était pas née avec ce don. Je pensais que c'était une sorte de pouvoir comme pour les exorcistes. Je lui poserais la question si elle n'en parlait pas plus tard.

– Ce que tu as vu dans la tour avec les fantômes... dit-elle. Maman est vraiment morte comme ça... Elle a été coupée en deux par la griffe de Kangourex. Papa lui a tiré dessus avec son arme et m'a emmenée loin de Kangourex en l'enfermant dans la salle... Je... ne me rappelle plus bien de la suite parce que... je pensais surtout à Maman. Mais je crois que c'était la dernière fois que j'avais vu Kangourex.

– Je comprends... Ça a dû être un choc...

Je me sentais tellement inutile. Comment étais-je sensé pouvoir la consoler ? Ce n'était pas quelque chose que l'on pouvait oublier. Ça avait vraiment du la traumatiser.

– Quel âge avais-tu ? demandai-je pour me rendre compte de la gravité de la situation.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et réfléchit quelques instants en comptant sur ses doigts avant de dire :

– Ça doit faire deux ans, donc huit.

Ce n'était pas toutes les filles de huit ans de mon monde qui avait ce genre de passé. Voir sa mère mourir d'une façon aussi horrible... Deux fois en plus. Je devais faire une tête illustrant mes pensées car elle ajouta :

– Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va mieux maintenant. Et puis, je suis contente de pouvoir en parler à quelqu'un.

– Tu es plus courageuse que moi, commentai-je avant de l'inciter à poursuivre. C'est donc à partir de ce moment que Giovanni s'est mis à changer ?

– Oui, répondit-elle, plus sombre. Je pense. Il est parti à la guerre ensuite pour tuer d'autres Pokémon pendant que nous étions tous dans un campement à Jadielle à attendre.

– Tout le monde n'a pas combattu ?

D'habitude, les guerres ne laissaient personne derrière, même les faibles pouvaient servir de chair à canon là-bas.

– Non, je ne comprenais pas tout ce qu'il se passait donc je ne peux pas t'en dire vraiment plus mais... Je crois que c'est juste avant que Papa ne revienne que j'ai commencé à pouvoir parler aux Pokémon...

– C'est venu comme ça ? Tu t'es levée un matin avec ce pouvoir ?

Elle souffla longuement et déclara :

– J'ai eu un rêve bizarre quand je dormais. Tout était blanc et chaud et j'ai senti quelqu'un m'embrasser le ventre. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'avais ça.

Elle souleva son haut pour me permettre de voir sa côte gauche. Elle avait une marque semblable à un six. Le centre de celui-ci étant plus épais que le reste, cela ressemblait vaguement à un Arbok qui se mordait le milieu du corps.

– Depuis que j'ai cette marque, je comprends ce que disent les Pokémon. Au début, je croyais que c'était eux qui parlaient comme nous parce qu'on avait gagné la guerre mais les autres gens ne comprenaient pas. Papa est parti quand il s'est rendu compte que j'avais ce pouvoir...

Il avait abandonné sa fille parce qu'elle parlait aux Pokémon ? Je comprenais qu'il ne puisse pas les aimer si sa femme était morte par l'un d'eux mais pourquoi blâmer sa fille ? Et pourquoi avait-il gardé la meurtrière de sa femme avec lui ? Je ne pouvais pas comprendre tout ça et encore moins consoler Safran de pareilles pertes.

– Quand il était encore à Jadielle, Papa protégeait les gens en tuant des Pokémon tous les jours. Quand il est parti, j'ai dis que c'était de ma faute et je leur ai expliqué mon pouvoir... C'est pour ça qu'ils me haïssaient tous. Papa était le seul assez fort pour protéger Jadielle à cette époque et je leur ai enlevé.

Ses malheurs n'étaient pas finis en plus. J'avais également dû affronter la foule en colère de Jadielle. Je comprenais mieux leur appellation de 'fille des démons' à présent. Elle était la fille de celui qui les avait abandonné à leurs ennemis, les Pokémon, et elle pouvait communiquer avec ces créatures. Mais pourtant, aucune des autres villes ne se montrait aussi haineuse envers les Pokémon. Nous voyons souvent des dresseurs se promener aux côtés de leurs Pokémon dans les rues. Mais reporter la faute sur une fille de son âge... C'était vraiment cruel quand même.

– Ce n'était pas de ta faute. Il n'avait pas à partir quoi que tu ais fait... On le remettra à sa place la prochaine fois qu'on le verra.

Je n'étais pas sûr que c'était la chose à dire mais elle sourit enfin après avoir essuyé ses larmes pour la énième fois. Elle se leva alors et dit :

– Merci de m'avoir écoutée. On devrait retourner dans la chambre, ils vont s'inquiéter.

J'acquiesçai et retournai avec elle près de nos Pokémon. L'infirmière Joëlle ne fit aucun commentaire sur la couleur qu'avait pris le visage de Safran ni sur le fait qu'elle me tenait la main sur tout ce trajet mais sourit en nous voyant revenir.

Un brouhaha impressionnant se dégagea de la chambre lorsque nous y pénétrâmes. Nos Pokémon étaient tous debout et contents de nous voir. Même Ember passait sa tête derrière une grosse jambe de Dracaufeu pour nous regarder même si elle tourna les yeux lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que je l'avais vue. Dardargnan fut le seul à venir directement au contact. Il me prit dans ses pattes et pressa ses poils piquants contre ma figure. Je le repoussai avec peine et Safran dit :

– Tortank dit que...

– Oui, on va manger, la coupai-je d'un sourire.

– Il dit aussi qu'il en a marre d'entendre grogner le ventre de la Goupix.

Cela me fit sourire mais la dite Goupix me lança un regard noir qui me rappela qu'elle n'avait rien mangé depuis avant-hier soir.

– Ne te moque pas d'elle, Tortank. Sinon, tu es le prochain qui passe une journée entière sans manger.

– Pix ! s'exclama Ember.

Elle s'était avancée et était passée à côté de la tortue en lui mettant un petit coup avec ses deux queues comme pour le narguer. Tortank prit le geste avec hilarité. La Pokémon Feu semblait s'être adaptée au groupe... Deux queues ? Je regardai la Goupix plus attentivement. Non, je n'avais pas rêvé, une nouvelle queue était apparue sur le derrière de la Pokémon.

– Ouah, bon anniversaire Ember ! m'exclamai-je.

Elle me fixa et pencha sa tête sur le côté en prononçant son nom en deux temps. Safran traduisit :

– Elle se demande de quoi tu parles.

– Apparemment, tu as deux ans aujourd'hui. Ta deuxième queue a poussé, c'est la preuve.

La Pokémon Feu parla une nouvelle fois mais ce fut Safran qui répondit :

– Chez les humains, on fête le jour de la naissance et on offre un cadeau.

Elle me fixa à nouveau et je hochai la tête. Ember grogna quelque chose et retourna à l'arrière du groupe. Je regardai à nouveau Safran qui conclut :

– Je ne suis que ton esclave, ce genre d'attention ne changera pas ma façon de penser et est donc inutile...

Je me rappelai de sa réaction face à son apprentissage d'Onde Folie, je lâchai donc :

– Pas même une nouvelle attaque ?

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que sa tête revienne dans mon champ de vision. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait été trop rapide et tourna à nouveau la tête pour grogner avec indifférence :

– Si tu veux juste m'armer pour que je te serve mieux, je peux toujours accepter... Quel genre d'attaque ?

Je savais qu'elle serait intéressée. Je réfléchis aux CTs que j'avais et à celles que j'allais pouvoir trouver facilement. Et je souris en me rappelant d'une toute proche qu'une Goupix pouvait apprendre :

– La capacité de cracher des étoiles qui touchent l'ennemi à coup sûr.

Je crus justement voir des étoiles dans les yeux de la Goupix qui ne disait plus rien tout à coup.

– Tu as ça ? demanda Safran.

– Non, mais c'est sûr la route. Je devrais l'avoir avant la fin de la journée.

Elle parut ne pas comprendre puis son visage s'éclaira. Avant de s'assombrir à nouveau. Elle souffla :

– Ton don ?

– Oui...

Tortank soupira en me fixant. Je promis à Ember que j'aurais son cadeau avant la fin de la journée et déclarai :

– Bon, on mange maintenant !

Des cris de toutes les sortes jaillirent de la gueule des Pokémon présents et j'allai ouvrir le sac qui était resté près du lit pendant notre discussion à l'extérieur. Je sortis les Rations et commençai à les distribuer au groupe. Le repas fut plus rapide pour certains que d'autres. Ember me jetait des regards en coin de temps en temps. Sonate faisait pareil d'ailleurs mais je ne savais pas pourquoi. Les autres mangèrent tout d'une traite. Nous rappelâmes ensuite nos Pokémon et nous dirigeâmes vers la sortie.

– On va où maintenant ? s'enquit Safran.

– Soit on retourne à la Tour Pokémon pour voir la femme que l'on a aidé, soit on va chez M. Fuji. Les deux nous ont demandé de revenir après tout.

La fillette hocha la tête et demanda :

– Lequel en premier ?

– Je pensais à la Tour Pokémon, comme ça, ça sera fait.

La véritable raison était que la femme m'avait promis une récompense qui n'existait pas dans le jeu. J'étais très curieux de savoir ce qu'il en était. Et puis, je n'avais aucune idée de l'endroit où se trouvait la maison de M. Fuji. Safran acquiesça une nouvelle fois et nous partîmes à nouveau vers la sordide tour des morts.

Malgré le fait que les spectres devraient avoir quitter les lieux, marcher dans cette ville cimetière me mettait toujours mal à l'aise. Mes souvenirs y étant liés jouaient sans doute dans ce sentiment. La tour apparut finalement devant nous et la porte était grande ouverte. Il n'y avait plus l'air d'avoir de problèmes de ce côté-là. Une fois à l'intérieur, l'hôtesse d'accueil nous reconnut et s'exclama :

– Ah, vous êtes venus !

– Vous nous avez dit de passer, lui dis-je. Mais je pensais que ce serait vous qui ne voudriez plus voir cet endroit après l'attaque...

– La Tour Pokémon est libérée, comme la ville. Si tout le monde ne reprend pas son poste, Lavanville ne reviendra pas comme avant. M. Fuji a déjà prévenu tous les habitants, tout devrait être fonctionnel à présent.

– C'est une bonne chose. Mais je ne suis pas sûr que j'en aurais le courage à votre place...

Cette phrase la fit rire doucement. Elle s'expliqua ensuite :

– Je ne pense pas que je suis plus courageuse que toi après ce que tu as fait pour nous. Je t'avais d'ailleurs promis une récompense. Attends ici.

Elle partit alors au fond du hall, vers les bureaux, et disparut. La femme en ressortit plus tard avec un petit sac noir apparemment bien rempli. Elle retourna derrière son comptoir et posa le sac sur le bureau. Après avoir regardé autour d'elle de manière suspecte, elle sortit du sac une boule. Les genres de Pokéballs noires au bouton rouge que j'avais vu aux étages supérieurs et qui devaient servir à rendre hommage aux Pokémon. Elles devaient avoir une autre utilité.

– Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demandai-je finalement.

– Tu n'es pas au courant ? C'est avec ça que l'on capture les Pokémon décédés pour les placer sur les tombes. Je sais que quand on est dresseur, ce n'est pas évident quand on les perd loin d'ici sans pouvoir les amener. Ces Deathballs devraient résoudre ce problème.

– Deathballs, répétai-je. Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi ne sont-elles pas dans les magasins ?

– Il est illégal pour un dresseur d'en posséder depuis quelques mois. Le problème de cette balle, c'est que l'air ne pénètre pas à l'intérieur. Elle tient son nom de là, les Pokémon que l'on capture avec ces Pokéballs finiront par mourir d'asphyxie.

– Mais si elles sont là pour capturer les morts, ça ne pose pas de problèmes...

– Les gens ne les ont pas toujours utilisées comme telles. De nombreux meurtres eurent lieu avec leur arrivée, c'est pourquoi seuls les Champions d'Arène, le Conseil des 4 et nous-mêmes sommes autorisés à en disposer. Notre rôle est d'ailleurs d'accueillir les Pokémon des gens dans ces Pokéballs et de leur trouver une place. Le dresseur n'est pas autorisé à partir avec.

– Et vous m'en offrez ?

– Je sais que tu n'en feras pas un mauvais usage. Et, je te dois bien ça.

– Je vois... Mais pourquoi personne n'a eu l'idée de créer des Pokéballs normales également capables de capturer les morts ? S'ils peuvent faire l'un et l'autre, ils devraient pouvoir combiner, non ?

– Ça sera peut-être dur pour toi de comprendre, mais je pense que c'est un problème d'économie. Contrairement aux Centres Pokémon, nos services sont loin d'être gratuits. Et puis, la Deathball est la première Pokéball jamais créée, ils en avaient en stock et il fallait en profiter de quelque manière que ce soit.

Oui, ça semblait logique. Il fallait bien que le Conseil des 4 gagne de l'argent quelque part. Mais cette histoire de Deathball m'intriguait, la première Pokéball ? Était-ce donc une erreur à la base ? Je hochai la tête pour lui dire que je comprenais et, honnêtement, j'étais plutôt satisfait de cette nouvelle acquisition. Je pouvais rejoindre Carmin sur Mer par la Route 12 et aller récupérer Flouz. De même pour Paras. Je pourrais enfin les garder près de moi. Je regardai dans le sac, il y en avait cinq. Six avec celle que la femme avait sortie.

– J'espère que tu n'en auras pas besoin de temps, mais je préfère te donner le sac complet.

Je m'inclinai devant elle et déclarai :

– Merci beaucoup, j'en ferai bon usage.

Je vis Safran exécuter la même courbette que moi même si elle ne disait pas un mot. Je me demandai ce qu'elle pensait de cet objet.

– Je n'en doute pas. Mais, n'oubliez pas, ne les sortez jamais devant des gens. Il ne faut pas que l'on vous voit avec.

C'était agaçant mais ce ne serait pas vraiment un problème puisqu'elles resteraient dans mon sac. Je mis la balle solitaire avec les autres et rangeai le tout avant de promettre :

– On fera attention...

Elle sourit à nouveau et déclara :

– Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose pour ce que vous avez fait, donc, s'il y a quoi que ce soit d'autre que je puisse faire pour vous deux, demandez.

Je comptais d'abord refuser mais je pensais qu'elle pourrait me faire gagner un peu de temps. Je la questionnai donc :

– Dans ce cas, pouvez-vous nous dire où se trouve la maison de M. Fuji ?

Elle hésita :

– Hum, je ne vois pas comment expliquer ça à des non-habitants. En allant tout droit en sortant de la Nécropole, vous devriez tomber dessus mais... Ah, vous n'avez qu'à demander aux gens. N'hésitez pas à aller frapper aux portes, tout le monde doit être au courant que la ville a été sauvé par un enfant vêtu de rouge et une fille blonde du même âge.

Toute la ville ? En une seule nuit ? Je ne cherchai même pas à savoir comment ils avaient fait pour être si rapide et remerciai une dernière fois la femme avant de quitter la Tour Pokémon.

– C'est un objet horrible... commenta Safran une fois à l'extérieur.

– Quoi ? Les Deathballs ?

Elle hocha sombrement la tête et expliquai son point de vue :

– Elles ont déjà tué énormément de gens et de Pokémon...

J'attendais la suite de son argumentation mais rien ne vint, je conclus donc qu'elle avait déjà terminé.

– Les objets ne sont pas à blâmer pour l'utilisation que l'on en fait, ces Pokéballs ont tué, mais elles peuvent également faire le bien. Cyan, Kenny et Bob-omb auraient pu avoir un enterrement décent si nous les avions eu plus tôt...

Elle soupira et, soudain, s'exclama :

– Flouz ! Paras !

– Oui, souris-je. On va faire un petit détour pour les récupérer. Mais, en attendant, allons voir M. Fuji.

Elle acquiesça vivement, me prouvant que je n'avais pas été le seul irrité par le fait de laisser les corps de mes Pokémon derrière nous. Nous n'étions que le matin et la journée s'annonçait déjà chargée.

* * *

_Et voilà pour l'histoire de Safran !_

_Le truc pratique quand on a un Goupix, c'est qu'on a pas besoin de se souvenir de la date de son anniversaire._

_Les Deathballs ont été créés en noires et rouges par rapport aux couleurs du héros Léon. C'étaient les couleurs destinées aux Pokéballs mais ils ont changé pour pouvoir les différencier après avoir trouvé une utilité aux premières..._


	40. La Pokéflûte

La scène se répétait à chaque fois. Lorsque nous frappions à la porte d'une maison dont les volets étaient encore ouverts, la personne qui venait nous ouvrir, après s'être assuré de notre identité, nous invitait l'intérieur pour nous offrir à boire et des biscuits. Je commençai à croire que toute la ville était vraiment au courant que nous avions aidé à chasser les Pokémon Spectre et ils montraient volontiers leur reconnaissance. Il était dur de refuser quand ils nous proposaient de rentrer avec tant d'enthousiasme mais je dus m'y résoudre au bout de la quatrième fois. Trouver la maison de M. Fuji était ma seule priorité pour l'instant.

Je toquai à une nouvelle maison près de l'endroit qu'avait désigné la précédente personne qui m'avait indiqué le chemin, et ce fut un adolescent brun qui ouvrit la porte. Il nous fixa un instant de haut en bas et demanda :

– Red et Safran ?

Je hochai la tête et il nous invita également :

– Rentrez...

– Non, je... déclinai-je à nouveau. Je voudrais juste savoir où habite M. Fuji.

Il me regarda simplement sans que son visage n'exprime une émotion, ce qui me mettait mal à l'aise, et déclarai :

– Il habite ici, il est dans le salon...

Je me sentis soudainement très bête et nous rentrâmes à l'intérieur de la maison, suivant notre guide. En effet, le vieil homme était dans son salon avec un Osselait et une fille, qui devait être la sœur du jeune homme tant leurs visages se ressemblaient. Ses cheveux étaient du même brun et tombaient sur ses épaules. Peut-être même sa jumelle. Le jeune homme partit alors vers des escaliers pour se diriger vers le premier étage sans plus un mot.

– Red, Safran, vous êtes venus ! s'exclama joyeusement le vieil homme.

Nous marchâmes à sa rencontre et je répondis d'un sourire :

– Vous nous avez dit de passer. Vous allez mieux ? Après tous le temps que vous êtes resté dans la tour...

– Le temps ? s'exclama-t-il. Je ne suis pas le plus à plaindre. Je n'y suis resté que quelques heures. J'ai de la chance que vous soyez arrivés si vite !

– Quelques heures ? m'étonnai-je. Mais vous m'avez dit que vous étiez là pour empêcher la Team Rocket de prendre le Scope... Et ils l'avaient depuis plus longtemps...

– Non, je t'ai dit que j'avais perdu ma Ossatueur et un de ses petits ce faisant. J'y suis retourné hier parce que j'avais entendu qu'il y avait le spectre d'Ossatueur qui rôdait dans la tour et j'ai été piégé par elle avec ces criminels qui voulaient utiliser ce pouvoir...

Il racontait ça avec un grand sourire qui donnait l'impression qu'il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire, contrairement à la petite brune qui fixait l'Osselait orphelin avant d'aller jouer avec lui. Elle l'avait posé sur la table du salon pour qu'il soit à sa hauteur et cela ne semblait pas déranger la bête.

– Mais vous avez laissé leurs corps dans la tour tout ce temps ? m'écriai-je en me rappelant que leurs cadavres étaient devant l'escalier.

– Lorsque la Team Rocket m'a battu, cet Osselait m'a transporté jusqu'ici, expliqua-t-il en désignant le Pokémon. Quand je me suis réveillé, les fantômes avaient déjà pris possession des lieux et la Tour était devenue inaccessible. J'y suis retourné tôt ce matin pour pouvoir enfin accomplir ce devoir...

– Je vois... Désolé de m'être emporté...

– Ce n'est pas grave, cela prouve juste que tu aimes les Pokémon ! Si tu n'as pas d'autres questions, je voulais te donner ceci...

Il se tourna et ouvrir un long coffret sur la table. Il en sortit une flûte bicolore qu'il me tendit. Le mélange de blanc et de rouge semblait être à la mode dans le Kanto. Enfin, je n'avais pas à me plaindre, même mes habits disposaient de ce coloris. Je pris la flûte et il commença ses explications :

– Ceci est la Pokéflûte. Sa musique peut réveiller n'importe quel Pokémon ou personne endormi. Ça te sera sans doute utile dans ta quête.

– Mais, et si je ne sais pas jouer de la flûte ?

Mes derniers cours de flûte remontait au collège et je n'avais jamais appris la douce mélodie qui sortait de cet instrument dans le jeu.

– Tu n'en as pas besoin, affirma-t-il alors. Ce n'est pas un instrument, mais une machine qui fonctionne à l'air. Tu souffles à l'intérieur et ça diffuse une onde sonore programmée pour faire l'inverse de l'effet du chant d'un Rondoudou. La musique... C'est juste un petit truc que j'ai rajouté.

– Vous avez rajou... m'étonnai-je avant de comprendre. Vous êtes celui qui a créé la Pokéflûte ?

– Bien sûr mon garçon, as-tu déjà vu cet objet ailleurs ? Il est unique au monde, et je te le confie. Merci d'avoir sauvé notre ville.

– Tu peux être sûr que ça va marcher, ajouta la jeune fille qui avait laissé l'Osselait sur la table pour se joindre à la conversation. C'est un inventeur de génie.

– Claudia, ne dis pas des choses comme ça voyons... répondit le vieil homme, sans doute par modestie mais sans avoir l'air modeste pour autant.

– C'est pourtant vrai, je n'ai jamais vu une de ses inventions échouer.

– J'en ferai bon usage, promis-je alors.

Mes yeux se portèrent à nouveau sur le Pokémon Sol. Il jouait à présent avec son os sans trop faire attention à la conversation. Je le plaignais, il avait perdu sa mère et son frère et avait abandonné leurs corps pour sauver son maître... Je remarquai alors que Safran s'approchait doucement de lui et commençait lui parler. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas le principe de garder son don secret apparemment. Enfin, nous n'étions sans doute pas en danger ici, au contraire.

– Par ailleurs, dit M. Fuji, me coupant de mes pensées. Cela t'ennuierait de nous rendre un dernier service ?

Je tournai les yeux vers lui, me demandant ce qu'il allait pouvoir demander de plus, et hochai la tête. Il enchaîna :

– Si tu vas vers Parmanie, tu devras passer par la Route 12. Mais, depuis quelques temps, un Ronflex s'y est installé et bloque totalement le passage aux gens qui voudraient aller à Carmin sur Mer. Si tu pouvais utiliser la Pokéflûte... Je l'aurais bien fait moi-même, mais ces Pokémon n'aiment pas beaucoup être réveillés...

– Et personne n'a réussi à le déplacer malgré le fait qu'il gêne autant ?

– Non, les Ronflex ont l'étrange capacité de ne pas ressentir la douleur et de se régénérer lorsqu'ils dorment. D'après le professeur Chen, ils ne se réveillent que pour se nourrir et se rendorment presque aussitôt jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient à nouveau faim, et cela peut prendre des mois... Enfin, ils sont comme ça à l'état sauvage en tout cas, il paraît qu'ils sont beaucoup plus actifs lorsqu'ils sont capturés.

Je savais qu'il disait ça pour que j'accepte plus facilement mais ma réponse ne changeait pas de toute manière :

– Je comptais m'en occuper. Il va aussi me bloquer le passage mais, grâce à vous, je vais pouvoir le combattre, répondis-je en montrant la Pokéflûte.

– Merveilleux, je... Oh, mais que se passe-t-il Safran ?

Je regardai immédiatement la fillette qui me tournait le dos. Je la contournai donc pour voir qu'elle pleurait encore. Déjà trop de pleurs pour cette matinée, ce voyage semblait vraiment la faire souffrir... Elle répondit tout de même :

– Il m'a dit ce qu'il s'était passé dans la Tour Pokémon... C'était horrible...

Elle me fixait, sachant bien que j'étais le seul à la comprendre sans avoir besoin d'y réfléchir. Le Pokémon, lui, semblait vraiment mal à l'aise. Il essayait de rassurer Safran en la touchant de sa patte libre. Bien sûr qu'il avait vécu quelque chose d'horrible. Mais pourquoi pleurer ainsi ? Le passé de la blonde était encore plus affreux et elle s'occupait toujours plus des autres que d'elle-même.

– De quoi parle-t-elle ? me demanda le vieil homme.

– De votre Osselait, il lui a dit ce que vous avez vécu là-dedans...

Il eut un temps d'attente et s'enquit avec surprise :

– Vous pouvez parler aux Pokémon ?

– Seulement moi, répondit Safran, tentant apparemment de me couvrir pour je ne savais quelle raison avant de demander. On... On peut le prendre ?

Les deux personnes présentes dans la pièce poussèrent une petite exclamation de surprise et je dis à la fillette :

– Safran, on ne peut pas simplement rentrer chez les gens et réclamer leurs Pokémon.

– Mais il se sent si seul...

Au fond de moi, je pensais que c'était une bonne idée. Les Pokémon Sol étaient fiables et leur invulnérabilité face à l'électricité en faisait des alliés de choix. Mais je ne pouvais me résoudre à dépouiller ces gens du seul Pokémon qu'il leur restait.

– Nous nous en occupons très bien ! se justifia la fille. Nous le considérons comme un membre de notre famille !

M. Fuji se contentait de fixer le Pokémon qui lui rendit son regard.

– Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de le prendre, dis-je enfin. Ce n'était pas la première fois que nous avons affronté la Team Rocket et ce ne sera pas la dernière. Notre voyage est trop dangereux, on ne pourra pas garantir sa sécurité.

– Mais... commença Safran.

Soudain, l'Osselait se tourna vers moi et avança jusqu'au bout de la table avant de me crier son nom à plusieurs reprises.

– Il te demande si on traque la Team Rocket...

– En quelque sorte, lâchai-je en mettant ma tête à sa hauteur. Mais ça ne te concerne pas, tu as un endroit où rester et une famille. Tu ne dois pas les abandonner.

Il brandit son os et l'abattit alors sur ma tête. Je poussai un petit cri en me frottant le crâne mais ça ne faisait pas si mal. Il s'était retenu. La seule chose qui me faisait vraiment mal était le souvenir de Kenny qui me parvint par cet acte. Le petit Pokémon couina nouveau plein de choses, à moi, mais également à M. Fuji et à la fille qui l'accompagnait. Safran écouta tout le discours avant de servir d'interprète. Elle commença par moi, puis au vieil homme et finalement, à l'adolescente. Une seule phrase nous était destinée et la mienne n'était pas la plus aimable :

– Quoique tu dises, je partirai avec vous ! Désolé, je dois venger Maman et mon frère... Je reviendrai.

Je soupirai en me redressant et M. Fuji déclara :

– Soit, si tu veux partir, je n'ai pas à t'en empêcher...

– Mais... tenta la jeune brune.

– Vous partirez tous d'ici un jour Claudia, je le savais à l'instant où je vous ai recueilli. Et, aujourd'hui, c'est à Osselait d'accomplir son destin.

– Je ne suis pas d'accord, il ne doit pas partir ! cria-t-elle.

– Ce n'est pas à nous de faire cette décision. Sa Pokéball a été brisée, c'est donc un Pokémon libre.

– Je... Je...

Elle cherchait des arguments tandis que les larmes emplissaient ses yeux et finit par sortir de la pièce en courant. Les caprices de Safran pouvaient s'avérer dévastateurs apparemment... Après quelques secondes de silence, je m'adressai à Osselait :

– Par contre, si tu viens avec nous, on devra te capturer. Et tu devras également participer aux combats qui ne sont pas contre la Team Rocket. Tu es d'accord avec ça ?

– Lait ! acquiesça-t-il.

Tout ce qu'il voyait était un espoir de venger sa famille. Il accepterait sans doute n'importe quelle condition. Je hochai la tête en soupirant à nouveau et dis à M. Fuji :

– Désolé pour le désordre occasionné. Et de vous prendre votre dernier Pokémon.

– Comme je l'ai dit, je n'ai aucune raison de le forcer à rester s'il veut partir. Par contre, je suis curieux de savoir lequel de vous deux va être son dresseur.

Je regardai Safran et Osselait à tour de rôle. Certes, je le voulais dans mon équipe parce qu'il pourrait devenir un atout de taille mais c'était Safran qui l'avait demandé. S'il venait, c'était uniquement grâce à elle.

– Prends-le.

Ma voix fit écho à la sienne ce qui fit rire M. Fuji qui proposa immédiatement :

– Si vous n'arrivez pas à vous mettre d'accord, pourquoi ne feriez-vous pas un match pour décider ?

– Vous voulez juste voir un match Pokémon en fait, compris-je. Mais pourquoi pas ? Ça nous fera un bon entraînement !

Safran secoua très rapidement la tête à de multiples reprises et abandonna :

– Non, c'est bon, prends-le. Je n'arriverai pas à te battre de toute façon. Et il sera mieux avec toi puisque tu es un meilleur dresseur.

– On ne s'est jamais affronté l'un l'autre, rétorquai-je. Ce sera une expérience intéressante.

Voyant qu'elle faisait toujours la moue, je rajoutai :

– Et si tu arrives à me battre, je t'accorde un souhait. J'obéirai à un de tes ordres quel qu'il soit.

J'avais sans doute réussi à la motiver car la lueur qui brillait dans ses yeux me montrait sa détermination.

– … N'importe quel souhait ? voulut-elle confirmer.

– Oui. On utilisera trois Pokémon chacun pour entraîner tout le monde. Celui qui gagne deux manches l'emporte.

– D'accord !

– Fantastique ! s'exclama le vieil homme, apparemment pas inquiet pour un sou à propos de l'adolescente en pleurs qui s'était enfuie. Je sais où vous allez faire le match. Suivez-moi.

Nous nous exécutâmes donc, Safran, l'Osselait et moi. M. Fuji nous emmena au sud de la ville. Une grande place vide de laquelle on pouvait apercevoir le magasin de Lavanville. Il avait l'air d'avoir déjà repris le service. Tant mieux, je m'étais rendu compte sur la Route 8 que mon sac était plein de choses donc je n'avais pas besoin et qui prenaient de la place inutilement. Comme cette Pépite que j'avais reçue au Pont Pépite d'Azuria sans jamais la vendre ou la CT Patience que m'avait donné Pierre. Cet endroit était donc notre prochaine destination.

On pouvait également apercevoir la Route 12 au bout d'une rue. La mer qui l'abordait ne rendait pas le doute possible. Nous continuerons notre chemin après ce match, quitte à me ruiner pour des Potions. Ça valait toujours mieux que de refaire l'aller-retour entre le Centre Pokémon et ici.

Notre guide nous demanda alors de patienter tandis qu'il partait toquer à une maison non loin. J'espérai qu'il ne ramenait pas du public mais je ne voyais pas d'autres raisons pour lesquelles il ferait ça. En attendant, je m'adressai à l'Osselait :

– Regarde bien notre combat. Tu pourras choisir par toi-même qui est le ou la meilleure pour t'entraîner selon toi.

Il hocha lentement la tête sans me lâcher du regard. Je me baissai alors pour le caressai mais il sauta sur place pour m'administrer un nouveau coup d'os sur la tête. Je me redressai en soufflant et la voix de M. Fuji m'atteignit :

– Oui, faites attention, il n'aime pas que l'on touche son crâne en os. C'est impossible de le laver sans les machines des Centre Pokémon parce qu'il ne se laisse toucher par personne.

Je me tournai vers lui et remarquai qu'il était accompagné d'une personne d'environ son âge, plus petit avec une longue barbe blanche. Il nous présenta aussitôt :

– Red, Safran, je vous présente Fernand. Il est connu comme le Spécialiste des Noms dans tout Kanto. De nombreux dresseurs venaient le voir pour lui demander des conseils de surnoms. Si vous avez besoin de ses services, demandez-lui simplement.

J'étais gêné de voir à quel point il se mettait en quatre pour nous servir. En tout cas, il faisait les choses à son rythme et ne laissait rien le perturber... Quel étrange vieil homme.

– Merci, mais nos Pokémon sont déjà bien servis, niveau surnom, déclinai-je.

– Mmm, puis-je y jeter un œil ? demanda le barbu.

Se rappelaient-ils que l'on était venu ici pour faire un match à la base ? Je regardai Safran et soupirai avant de libérer mes Pokémon. Safran m'imita par la suite et je présentai toute la troupe. Ember, exceptée, puisqu'elle refusait de se donner en spectacle et se cachait derrière Tortank. Sonate, au contraire, essayait de se mettre le plus en valeur possible en effectuant quelques pas de danse comme si elle participait à une sorte de concours. Lorsqu'elle vit que je la regardais, elle leva ses deux pattes et m'appela joyeusement. Je lui fis un coucou de la main sans comprendre ce qu'elle me voulait et regardait les autres. Tortank et Fat me jetèrent un regard comme pour me demander à quoi ça servait et Dardargnan restait fixe et regardait l'homme. Du côté des Pokémon de Safran, Nina se grattait le ventre, Flamme fixait Nina et Sonate... était toujours en train de m'appeler. Je regardai Safran qui rigolait doucement avant de m'expliquer :

– Je pense qu'elle est juste contente que tu la regardes. Elle a peur que tu l'oublies si d'autres Pokémon viennent dans le groupe.

– Comme si je pouvais l'oublier... répondis-je en voyant la Rondoudou recommencer à faire des grands signes à mon attention.

Le Spécialiste des Noms prit enfin la parole pour désigner Tortank et Dardargnan :

– Vous n'avez pas donné de surnom à ces deux Pokémon... Pour quelle raison ?

Pourquoi ? Ça ne m'était juste pas venu à l'idée... C'était Safran qui avait lancé cette histoire de surnom et ils ne m'en avaient jamais réclamé un.

– Ce sont mes tout premiers Pokémon, répondis-je. Je ne les renommais pas au début...

– Dans ce cas, souhaitez-vous le faire maintenant ? Un Pokémon capturé n'oublie pas le nom que lui donne son dresseur à la capture et ne répondra que par celui-ci. Mais j'ai un produit capable de modifier ce nom, ou d'en rajouter un s'il n'y en a pas.

– Un produit ? m'étonnai-je. Je ne peux pas juste lui dire que je vais l'appeler comme ça à partir de maintenant ?

– S'il n'avait pas de surnom à la base, oui. Mais cela prendra du temps avant qu'il n'assimile totalement ce nom. Car un nom est une identité et il est dur de changer par soi-même ce que l'on est.

– Et votre produit... commençai-je pour l'inciter à développer.

– Lorsqu'il est ingurgité par le Pokémon en question, il suffit que son maître prononce le nom qu'il souhaite que le Pokémon ait pour qu'il pense que c'est le sien. Par contre, cela ne marche qu'avec son dresseur d'origine.

Je doutai à présent de la légalité de son produit. Il pouvait contrôler les pensées des Pokémon ?

– C'est un lavage de cerveau ?

– Oh non, bien sûr que non voyons. C'est une simple aide à l'apprentissage que j'apporte. Ce produit est naturel et n'a aucun effet secondaire sur le Pokémon qui le prend.

– Naturel ? Plante ou Pokémon ?

Il se tut un instant, ne voulant apparemment pas rentrer dans les détails. Je ne devais pas poser les questions qu'il voulait entendre. Cela semblait joli vu comme il en parlait mais quelque chose n'était pas normal là-dedans.

– Pokémon... avoua-t-il. Il est fait à partir du gaz des Pokémon qui hantent les cimetières. Mais il est réellement sans danger.

Du gaz de Pokémon Spectre ? Pas étonnant que ça influait sur la mémoire, les Ectoplasma étaient également capables de lire la notre d'un simple contact visuel... Je ne cherchai pas à en savoir plus et demandai à mes deux Pokémon :

– C'est à vous de voir. Vous voulez un surnom comme les autres ou que je continue à vous appeler Dardargnan et Tortank ?

– Dargnan !

– Tank !

– Gnan !

Je me tournai vers mon interprète et elle traduisit :

– Dardargnan dit que c'est comme tu veux, il changera de nom si c'est ce que tu désires. Tortank demande quel genre de nom il aurait eu par curiosité même s'il ne souhaite pas en changer et Dardargnan ajoute qu'il voudrait bien savoir aussi.

Je souris et réfléchis à des noms que je n'utiliserai pas de toute façon, juste pour leur faire plaisir. Je déclarai finalement :

– Ça aurait été Koopa pour Tortank et Buck pour Dardargnan, je pense.

Bon, j'aurais pu trouver mieux même si c'était juste histoire de dire quelque chose. Les Koopa étaient des tortues dans l'univers de Mario et Buck était le seul héros guêpe que je connaissais, dans un jeu de Nintendo 64. Quelque part, je préférai les appeler comme je l'avais toujours fait puisque ça me semblerait bizarre autrement. Comme pendant les évolutions de Tortank. Mais, aucun des deux n'évoluerait plus et donc, leurs noms ne changeraient pas non plus. J'imaginais que les surnoms avaient été créés pour ça à la base. Mes deux Pokémon décidèrent définitivement qu'ils gardaient leurs anciens noms même s'ils aimaient bien leurs surnoms d'après Safran.

Fat s'avança vers Safran et lui parla. Elle s'empressa alors de le traduire :

– Il te fait dire que tu peux changer son nom également si tu le voulais. Qu'il t'appartenait à présent et que tu avais le droit de choisir.

– C'est gentil Fat mais il a dit que ça ne marchait qu'avec le dresseur qui t'a capturé.

– Ce n'est pas un problème, en fait, m'assura Fernand, le Spécialiste des Noms. Il suffit de briser sa Pokéball et de le capturer à nouveau pour qu'il soit à toi.

Je regardai Fat dans les yeux. Avec une fourrure pareille, le seul nom qui me venait à l'esprit était Pixor, comme les monstres dans Métroid Prime. Mais je finis par secouer la tête et annonçai :

– Je ne peux pas te faire ça. Tu tiens ton nom de Cyan, tu devrais le chérir. Je préfère également continuer à t'appeler Fat... Je n'aurais pas besoin de votre produit monsieur, ajoutai-je à l'attention du barbu.

– Comme vous le souhaitez, je ne force personne.

Je rappelai tous mes Pokémon et Safran demanda :

– Et le match ?

Je n'avais pas oublié bien sûr. Mais cela me fit sourire de voir qu'elle souhaitait tant le faire maintenant. Puis, cela m'inquiétait. Que voulait-elle tant me demander qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement que par ma promesse ? Souhaitait-elle connaître la vérité sur moi ? Si c'était le cas, je le lui raconterai. Je tenais toujours mes promesses. Mais pour cela, il fallait encore qu'elle gagne. Je savais qu'elle était douée, je n'allais pas lui faire de cadeau.

– On lance nos Pokéballs en même temps pour l'avantage des types. Rappelle les tiens aussi pour l'instant, on va commencer.

Elle acquiesça et s'exécuta sous les cris enthousiasme de M. Fuji. Nous nous éloignâmes l'un de l'autre pour pouvoir profiter pleinement de la place mais une dernière pensée me traversa l'esprit. Je criai à l'inventeur de la Pokéflûte :

– Les combats en ville sont autorisés au moins ?

– Seulement si les deux dresseurs sont consentants, donc oui ! hurla-t-il en retour.

C'était bon à savoir. Les villes étaient donc les seuls endroits où l'on pouvait refuser des matchs ? C'était sans doute pour cela que personne ne nous y défiait jamais...

Je m'étais un peu plus éloigné à cause des deux colosses dans l'équipe de Safran mais nous restions à portée de voix. Je préférai ne pas être près d'eux quand ils se battraient contre mes Pokémon. Je réfléchis ensuite. Quel Pokémon allait-elle envoyer en premier ? J'étais avantagé car les attaques de Tortank était efficace contre deux de ses trois Pokémon. Mais elle devait le savoir donc je pensais que Sonate serait son premier choix. Je n'avais pas de Pokémon Combat donc le combat serait équitable au niveau des types. Souhaitant conserver la force de Tortank pour la fin, je mis la main sur la Pokéball de Fat et levai le bras pour faire comprendre à Safran que j'avais fait mon choix. Elle en fit de même et nous lançâmes nos Pokéballs. Je me rendis alors compte qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchi du tout au fait que je pouvais lancer Tortank en premier. La première adversaire du Voltali était Nina.

Je commençais très mal le match, le type Sol de la Nidoqueen l'immunisait à presque toutes les attaques de Fat et elle était peut-être trop résistante pour être vaincue par des attaques directes aussi faibles. D'un autre côté, le Voltali était très rapide et pouvait sans doute esquiver les coups de la colosse bleue assez facilement. Je pensais Nina plus expérimentée que Fat mais le combat devrait tout de même se dérouler en ma faveur malgré ces quelques désavantages.

– Vive-Attaque, dis-je en me rendant compte que le Pokémon Électrique était sans doute trop loin pour m'entendre.

Et pourtant, il s'exécuta sans que je n'ai à me répéter prenant par surprise Safran qui n'avait pas entendu mon ordre. Je ne savais pas si c'était Fat qui avait une bonne ouïe ou tous les Pokémon en général mais je ferais comme si c'était le second cas. Fat avait déjà disparu de la place même si je me doutais qu'il y était toujours mais en mouvement, et la Nidoqueen se braquait, prête à encaisser et riposter. Voltali frappa alors, et fut accueillit immédiatement après par un gigantesque coup de griffe qu'il n'esquiva que partiellement avant de revenir vers moi. Du sang s'écoulait du ventre de l'évolition pour tomber sur le sol. J'hésitai un instant ; utiliser une Potion était le choix le plus logique mais les Potions dans mon sac étaient celles du groupe et, par extension, celles de Safran également. Être le seul à pouvoir les utiliser serait tricher, j'avais donc uniquement le choix entre continuer et céder la manche.

Le Voltali, malgré sa coupure, tenait fermement sur ses pattes et n'avait apparemment aucune intention d'abandonner. Lorsqu'il me convainquit qu'il pouvait encore combattre, j'ordonnai une nouvelle attaque pendant que Nina fonçait sur lui avec l'envie de clore ce round d'un seul dernier coup. Fat courut vers Nina le plus vite possible et tourna autour d'elle, n'hésitant pas à passer entre ses deux grosses pattes arrières lorsqu'elle rasait le sol de son énorme griffe. Je pouvais aisément suivre le Voltali des yeux. Et c'était exactement le problème ; il laissait derrière lui une traînée de sang et ralentissait de plus en plus sans réussir à trouver une faille exploitable dans la défense de la Nidoqueen. J'apprenais alors que l'évolution finale de la femelle Nidoran était bien plus agile que ce que son apparence voulait bien nous faire croire. Même si Nina ne pourrait jamais égaler la vitesse actuelle du Voltali, elle se protéger de manière parfaite face à un adversaire qui ne pouvais pas utiliser d'attaques spéciales. Le Pokémon de Cyan n'était pas vraiment fait pour le combat physique ainsi évolué, son adversaire, par contre, en était la maître ici.

Alors que le Voltali passait une nouvelle fois entre les jambes de Nina, Safran termina cette manche en ordonnant un Double-Pied que la Nidoqueen effectua avec brio. Fat s'envola vers moi. Je n'attendis pas plus longtemps pour le mettre en sécurité. Le filet de sang qui le suivait dans son envol fut presque symétrique à la lumière de la Pokéball qui sauva l'évolition.

– Je t'accorde cette manche, soupirai-je malgré moi lorsqu'elle s'approcha.

J'étais bluffé. Même avec un désavantage au niveau des types, je n'aurais jamais cru que Safran puisse battre un de mes Pokémon. Piqué dans ma fierté, je me trouvais des dizaines d'excuses, toutes plus mauvaises les unes que les autres et l'observai. Elle avait rappelé Nina après avoir gagné et s'était immédiatement dirigé vers moi. Avait-elle oublié que c'était en trois manches ? Je ne compris ce qu'elle voulait dire que lorsqu'elle s'exprima :

– Tu t'es retenu... m'accusa-t-elle.

– Fat a fait du mieux qu'il a pu, contrai-je en le pensant.

– Tu ne lui as pas fait faire d'attaques électriques, c'était le meilleur moyen de contrer la défense rapprochée de Nina !

Je saisissais mieux à présent. Il semblerait que je doive vraiment lui apprendre la table des types.

– Ça n'aurait rien changé. Nina est totalement immunisée face à l'électricité, comme tous les Pokémon Sol. C'est pourquoi je n'ai pas utilisé ces attaques.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux puis les baissa, sans doute gênée. Elle les releva dans une moue à moitié en colère, à moitié hésitante. Ne me croyait-t-elle pas ? Tant mieux, je profitais de cette hésitation pour aller chercher une Potion dans mon sac et soignai finalement Fat avec. Je le laissai à l'extérieur et demandai à Safran de sortir sa Pokémon. Elle s'exécuta, comprenant probablement que je n'avais pas menti. Nina n'avait pas besoin de soins. Les plaies qu'elle avait subie des charges de Fat étaient plutôt des égratignures.

– Fat, Tonnerre sur Nina !

Il me regarda avec de grands yeux mais m'obéit lorsque je hochai la tête en lui promettant qu'elle ne craignait rien. Il savait faire la différence entre un match et le reste, j'étais enchanté de voir que nos Pokémon s'appréciaient assez pour demander confirmation à ce genre d'ordre.

La foudre qui se dégagea du Voltali frappa Nina du coup sec. La Nidoqueen se cacha derrière ses pattes avant, prête à endurer, mais se rendit vite compte qu'elle ne sentait aucune douleur. Elle en témoigna sans doute à Safran car celle-ci s'excusa et me demanda si l'on pouvait poursuivre le match. Nous rappelâmes nos Pokémon du premier round et nous éloignâmes à nouveau l'un de l'autre. M. Fuji et Fernand ne faisaient aucune remarque et regardait simplement le spectacle, l'un plus enthousiaste que l'autre.

Je mis ma main à mes Pokéballs et me demandai lequel envoyer. Il ne lui restait que Sonate et Flamme. C'était ce dernier qui me posait problème. Je me rendis compte en y pensant qu'utiliser Fat pendant le premier tour n'avait pas été très malin. À présent, seul Tortank avait un avantage sur le Dracaufeu. La possibilité qu'elle puisse l'envoyer m'interdisait l'usage de Dardargnan. Il ne lui manquait qu'à gagner un combat pour remporter le match, je ne pouvais pas risquer cela. Selon ce qu'elle voulait me demander, ça pourrait très mal finir. Mes seuls choix disponibles étaient donc Tortank et Ember. Mais si je choisissais Tortank et qu'elle envoyait Sonate. Je pourrais sans doute gagner mais qui affronterait Flamme ? Et inversement... J'étais piégé. Ce n'était qu'une chance sur deux. Puis, je réfléchis, Ember avait encore moins de chance de vaincre le Dracaufeu que Dardargnan. Son type lui permettait de moins souffrir mais elle n'avait pas d'attaque pouvant le toucher dans les airs efficacement. Son Onde Folie pourrait nous faire bien plus de mal qu'au Pokémon Feu si elle était dirigée contre lui. Donc, Dardargnan contre Dracaufeu ? L'insecte contre le dragon ? C'était pas terrible mais je posai la main sur la Pokéball de la guêpe en priant qu'elle ait choisi Sonate... Nous lançâmes nos balles...

...Et je fus exaucé. Je soupirai de soulagement quand Sonate passa à l'attaque, nous surprenant, Safran, Dardargnan et moi. Elle arriva vite au contact et toucha la guêpe d'un coup qui me semblait léger avant de s'envoler en arrière comme projetée par un bouclier invisible et tomba au sol. Elle avait écarté ses bras et sa bouche était grande ouverte même si ses grands yeux bleus fixaient encore le ciel me faisant penser qu'elle allait parfaitement bien. Je me demandai ce qu'il s'était passé quand j'entendis :

– Doudou !

Sonate était restée dans la même position en disant cela et n'avait apparemment pas l'intention de bouger. Safran dit alors avec une pointe d'énervement :

– Non, tu n'as pas perdu ! Relève-toi !

La Rondoudou s'exécuta et fis face à sa dresseuse en lui lançant des 'ron' et des 'doudou' à la figure. Safran m'expliqua lorsque je lui demandais :

– Elle ne veut pas se battre contre Dardargnan parce que ça revient à se battre contre toi...

– Dou ! approuva-t-elle avant de me faire un nouveau signe enjoué de la patte.

Je ris alors et la Pokémon s'avança vers moi en pas de danse. Cela pouvait me faire une victoire par défaut mais je ne voulais pas que ce premier match avec Safran se passe comme ça, elle non plus je pensais.

– Écoute Sonate, si tu arrives à battre Dardargnan en obéissant à Safran, je te ferais le plus gros gâté de ta vie !

Cela sembla marcher car elle sprinta vers Safran, lui couina quelque chose et se plaça face à Dardargnan. La guêpe se mit également en position d'attaque, décidée à ne pas se laisser surprendre à nouveau. Le combat débuta alors par une tentative d'Ecras'face rendu inutile par l'envol immédiat de Dardargnan.

– Dard-Nuée, ordonnai-je.

Le Pokémon insecte était déjà hors de la portée de la Rondoudou. Tout ce qu'il nous restait à faire était de l'attaquer à distance en profitant de l'avantage aérien de Dardargnan. Une multitude d'aiguilles vertes sortirent des deux dards principaux de la guêpe pour se diriger à toute vitesse sur la boule rose en mouvement. L'attaque fut apparemment trop rapide pour elle, malgré son impressionnante vitesse de pointe, car le tout se dégorgea dans la zone où elle était. Un nuage de poussière se souleva sur le sol de cette ville, dans laquelle les travaux publics n'avaient pas été effectué depuis longtemps, et masqua Sonate à notre vue. Mis à part le cri qu'elle avait poussé au moment de l'impact, rien ne semblait indiquer que ma plus grande admiratrice avait souffert de l'attaque. Lorsque le poussière se dissipa enfin, j'aperçus Sonate, toujours au même endroit. Elle roulait sur place à toute vitesse et l'air se condensait autour de sa peau créant une protection partielle contre les blessures. Je n'avais pas entendu Safran ordonnait l'attaque Boul'Armure mais cela n'était pas grave. La Rondoudou avait quand même bien été amochée, son corps était empreint de poussière et de sang. Ma promesse de l'enlacer si elle gagnait me motiva davantage quant à ne pas perdre cette manche. J'ordonnai alors à Dardargnan de relancer son attaque, pour la vaincre sur la durée mais Safran avait apparemment riposter d'une attaque Berceuse car la Rondoudou se mit à chanter. Je me permis un sourire pour deux raisons le souvenir de notre première rencontre avec Sonate s'était également passé avec Dardargnan endormi par une Berceuse, et le fait que je ne craignais plus cette attaque. J'avais encore un atout en main, une flûte pour être plus précis. Si on pouvait l'utiliser en plein match pendant le jeu, il devait être réglementaire de le faire dans ce monde également. Le fait que cet objet était unique et méconnu m'assurait également qu'aucune loi n'avait été voté contre son utilisation. Les lois étaient-elles votées dans ce monde, d'ailleurs ? Y en avait-il vraiment ? Je n'en connaissais qu'une pour l'instant ; ne pas brûler les Centres Pokémon sous peine de mort. Pas de prison dans Pokémon donc pas de système judiciaire... Après, dans ce monde, j'étais près à tout.

Dardargnan commença à somnoler devant la douce voix du Pokémon chanteur et chuta sans même tenter de battre des ailes. Je testai l'appareil pour la première fois mais il continua de tomber malgré la belle musique qui se jouait toute seule lorsque j'avais soufflé à l'intérieur de l'engin. Je crus finalement voir une réaction de la part de la guêpe avant qu'il ne touche le sol, mais il ne le toucha pas. Pour cause, Sonate l'attendait à son point d'impact et le renvoya dans les airs d'un puissant coup de patte à la figure. Dardargnan se redressa en vol et lança son Double-Dard. Je n'avais même pas vu quand il avait commencé à charger l'attaque et je n'étais apparemment pas le seul. L'expression de Sonate passe de la satisfaction à l'horreur, et le dard la traversa. Elle tomba sur le dos et cracha du sang. J'avais gagné la manche. Satisfait, je jetai un regard à mon Pokémon qui ne me le rendait pas. Il fixait encore son adversaire et la visait avec son dard principal pour lui porter un coup final.

– Redescends Dardargnan ! hurlai-je. C'est fini !

Il ne répondit rien. Il se contentait de fixer la Rondoudou affaiblie.

– De suite Dardargnan ! C'est un ordre !

Mais il n'obéissait toujours pas. La Pokéball n'était-elle pas censée l'empêcher de refuser mes ordres ? À moins qu'il ne m'entendait pas, tout simplement. Dans ce cas, je n'avais plus qu'une chose à faire ; je courus vers Sonate pour l'empêcher de rencontrer la mort. Dardargnan ne montra aucune réaction à mon geste. Safran me regardait sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. J'étais suffisamment proche d'elle pour lui crier de rappeler la Rondoudou mais j'aurais atteint la Pokémon plus vite que la lumière rouge puisqu'elle s'était étalée non loin de moi. Le bruit du dard se fit entendre derrière moi. Mes pensées fusèrent. Quoi faire ? Un coup de pied pour la dégager ? Non, elle était trop blessée pour supporter un dernier coup, même de ma part. Me jeter devant elle et prendre l'attaque à sa place ? Je n'étais même pas sûr que j'y arriverais à temps et je refusais de mourir par l'un de mes Pokémon. Mieux de mourir tout court. Ah ! Ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir ! Je plongeai les mains en avant vers Sonate, espérant que la lumière compacte ne serait pas plus rapide que moi...

* * *

_Buck Bumble pour le jeu du surnom de Dardargnan. Merci Google, j'ai eu du mal à trouver un personnage guêpe dans un jeu vidéo. Et en plus, Buck est une abeille..._

_Je sais pas pour vous, mais je crois qu'ils ont oublié qu'ils se battaient pour avoir un Osselait... Et qu'il les regarde aussi._

_Allez, un petit jeu pour me faire pardonner de ce cliffhanger honteux (qui n'était pas du tout prévu, comme le précédent) : devinez le futur surnom du Osselait !_

_Vous avez droit à deux réponses, une pour 'Red' et une pour 'Safran' !_


	41. Adieu, ville des morts

Je hurlai. Sans doute aussi fort que je le pouvais. Je ne pouvais croire ce qu'il venait de se produire. De trop nombreuses larmes s'incrustèrent dans mes yeux tandis que Safran se ruait vers moi avec un visage empreint de panique. Dardargnan avait apparemment repris ses esprits car il se dirigeait également vers Sonate et moi sans ne dégager aucune agressivité. Sonate... Elle était juste devant moi, face contre terre, et ne bougeait plus un muscle. La seule conviction que j'avais à son sujet était que le dard de la guêpe géante ne l'avait pas touchée. Je le savais pour la bonne raison que ce dernier avait cloué ma main au sol avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'il était apparu, ne laissant qu'un trou béant dans ma main droite. Le sort de Sonate ne m'inquiéta pas plus que cela lorsque la douleur atteignit mon cerveau. Un sentiment de haine monta en moi lorsque la guêpe se posa au sol mais je souffrais trop pour tenter la moindre action hostile envers lui malgré mon envie. Ce fut pourtant lui qui arriva le premier à mes côtés. Il essaya de poser un dard sur ma blessure mais je l'empêchais de mon autre main.

– Casse-toi, dis-je entre deux cris dans un excès de colère.

Il recula un peu et Safran arriva suivit par les deux spectateurs. Un nuage violet m'enveloppa alors et je sentis la douleur diminuer pour laisser place au sommeil.

Je me réveillai sur le lit de la chambre du Centre Pokémon. Safran était encore à mon chevet... Je regardais immédiatement ma main plus aucune blessure alors que l'on aurait pu poser une canette à l'intérieur du trou sans toucher ce qu'il restait de la main. La douleur était partie également. Safran m'avait-elle soigné par elle-même ?

– Que s'est-il passé ? demandai-je en me redressant.

Elle sursauta en m'entendant, me pensant sans doute endormi mais répondit après quelques hésitations :

– Euh... Dardargnan a...

– Non, la coupai-je précipitamment. Après ça... Sonate va bien ? Et comment suis-je arrivé ici ?

– Monsieur le Spécialiste des Noms t'a endormi à l'aide de son Fantominus et Nina t'a transporté jusqu'ici... Sonate va beaucoup mieux maintenant, merci.

C'était déjà un souci de moins. Soulagé, je demandai :

– Et pour Dardargnan ? Tu l'as remis dans sa Pokéball ? J'aurais besoin de toi pour lui parler un moment...

Elle baissa les yeux et secoua la tête. Comment ça 'non' ? Elle ne l'avait pas remis dans sa Pokéball ou elle refusait de me laisser lui parler ? Cette dernière hypothèse m'étonnerait d'elle quelque part... Elle m'expliqua alors :

– Quand je suis arrivé... Il s'est envolé et... Il est parti... Très rapidement.

– Parti ? Mais parti où ?

Je pensais bien que Safran ne connaissait sans doute pas la réponse mais les mots m'avaient échappé. Je repensai à l'ordre que je lui avais donné... L'ordre. Était-il parti parce qu'il n'avait pas le choix ? Parce que je l'avais demandé sur un coup de tête ? Si c'était le cas, j'aurais du mal à me le pardonner...

– Je ne sais pas... répondit la fillette. Il ne m'a absolument rien dit.. Mais il était triste, je l'entendais crier son désespoir quand il partait. Ça a du lui faire un choc qu'il t'ait attaqué.

Ça aussi. Et j'en avais rajouté par-dessus. Je regardai à nouveau ma main droite et frissonnai en repensant à ma blessure. Je la sentais me picoter malgré le fait qu'elle avait disparu à présent. Je détournai les yeux en voulant penser à autre chose mais j'avais toujours l'impression que l'air me passait à travers la main. Je me levai finalement. Mes Pokémon étaient encore dans leurs Pokéballs à ma ceinture. Les quatre...

– Et pour Osselait, Fuji et l'autre ?

– Ils attendent dans le hall que tu te réveilles.

– Ne les faisons pas attendre alors... soupirai-je.

Dardargnan. J'espérais qu'il reviendrait. J'étais toujours en colère contre lui pour avoir tenter d'achever Sonate mais je n'avais pas entendu son explication. Je me rappelai comment il avait réagi quand il avait failli me tuer à Azuria, peut-être que cette situation était comparable. La différence était que je n'avais pas pu lui pardonner tout de suite.

Je cherchai mon sac à sa place au pied du lit sans le trouver. Safran s'en aperçut et me dit qu'elle l'avait en l'ôtant. Elle me le tendit alors :

– Tiens. J'y ai rangé la Pokéflûte...

– Merci... répondis-je en me demandant si elle allait me reprocher son utilisation pendant le match.

Mais elle n'en fit rien et nous quittâmes la pièce et nous retrouvâmes face aux deux hommes et l'infirmière Joëlle qui s'exclama :

– Alors, tu va dans une tour hantée et tu t'en sors mais tu reviens avec un trou dans la main alors que la ville est en paix ? Tu es incroyable comme gamin !

Et ce n'était pas un compliment, je ressentais de la colère dans sa voix. Ou de l'inquiétude.

– J'ai sans doute pris goût au fait de frôler la mort, plaisantai-je. Je sais que je pourrais toujours compter sur Safran s'il m'arrivait quelque chose de toute manière.

– La confiance, c'est bien joli, répliqua-t-elle. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour être imprudent !

– C'était un accident, répondis-je, plus sérieux. Les combats Pokémon sont dangereux quand on tient à nos amis... Vous devriez savoir ça dans votre métier.

Elle me jaugea alors du regard avant de conclure :

– Oui. Et c'est pour ça que tu dois faire encore plus attention que les gens qui ne les considèrent que comme des armes. Le vie n'est pas rose et c'est toujours les gentils qui partent en premier. Mais ça, je suis sûre que tu l'avais compris.

Oui. Mais ce n'était pas une façon de parler à des enfants de dix ans... Au moins, elle ne me sous-estimait plus et j'appréciai grandement. Je hochai la tête en réponse et me tournai vers les deux hommes qui m'attendaient et l'Osselait.

– Vous souhaitez vraiment voir la fin du combat ?

Je regardai surtout la petite créature au masque en os en posant la question. Il était l'enjeu de ce match et il le savait. Il répondit avant Fernand et M. Fuji avant de s'avancer vers moi et de secouer la tête.

– Tu veux toujours venir ?

– Lait ! acquiesça-t-il.

– Avec qui ?

– Lait !

Il me désigna de son os et j'entendis un soupir derrière moi. Je me poussai sur le côté pour être sûr qu'il me désignait et non la fillette cachée derrière mais l'os me suivit. Il voulait donc venir avec moi. Mais pourquoi ? Je ne lui avais clairement pas montré de bon côté avec Dardargnan. J'étais sûr qu'il choisirait Safran en pensant qu'elle s'occuperait mieux de lui. Je ne me plaignais pas pour autant. C'était ce que je voulais. M. Fuji hocha la tête et dit :

– Non, vous m'avez déjà montré ce qu'était un vrai combat. Je suis satisfait. Merci. Prenez bien soin d'Osselait.

– Il vous faudrait lui donner un surnom maintenant, rappela Fernand.

Oui, je le savais. Je récupérai une Pokéball vierge dans mon sac et la tendit au petit Pokémon qui la toucha de sa patte pour rentrer à l'intérieur. Une Pokéball de Pokémon Sol, je me demandais à quoi cela ressemblait à l'intérieur... Le Pokémon attrapé était-il d'ailleurs le seul à pouvoir rentrer dedans ? Il faudrait que j'essaie à l'occasion. Mais plus tard car je me rappelai que Gray m'avait dit qu'il était illégal de faire rentrer des humains là-dedans... Je fis ressortir Osselait et cherchais alors son surnom. Le premier qui me vint à l'esprit fut Skelerex mais reprendre un monstre de l'univers de Mario me referait penser à Bob-omb à chaque fois. C'était d'ailleurs le cas maintenant... Je trouvais un autre nom et le prononçai :

– Ok, maintenant, tu es Sakdoss !

– Osselait ! répondit-il.

Toujours un monstre mais de Legend of Zelda cette fois. Les Sakdoss étaient des squelettes qui apparaissaient la nuit sur la plaine d'Hyrule en nombre illimité. J'espérai que cela lui porterait chance.

– Sac d'os ? répéta Safran.

Je me tournai vers elle et expliquai :

– C'est le nom une créature mythique. D'ailleurs Safran, ça ne te dérange pas qu'on ne finisse pas le match ?

– Mais personne n'a gagné...

– Ce n'est pas exact. Je suis celui qui a décidé de ne pas faire la fin du match, donc c'est une victoire par défaut pour toi. J'accorderai ton souhait, quel qu'il soit.

Elle baissa la tête et resta silencieuse quelques secondes durant lesquelles M. Fuji en profita pour s'exprimer :

– Et bien, jeunes gens, je vais rentrer chez moi. Merci pour la ville, le match et prenez bien soin de... Sakdoss. Viens donc boire quelque chose Fernand.

Ce dernier hocha la tête et me dit avant de suivre le vieil homme à l'extérieur :

– Un surnom qui pourrait sembler insultant mais il a bien ressenti que ce n'était pas ton intention. Tu es un bon dresseur petit.

Je pus tout juste le remercier du compliment et je me retrouvais à nouveau avec Safran. Elle me fixa à présent de ses grands yeux verts et s'apprêtait sans doute à énoncer sa requête. L'infirmière Joëlle s'était remise au travail lorsqu'un dresseur adulte était rentré pour faire soigner ses Pokémon. Elle m'éloigna encore du comptoir avant de demander :

– Je... Je veux juste... Que tu ne tues pas Papa. Je sais qu'il a fait du mal à beaucoup de gens mais...

C'était donc sa motivation ? J'étais soulagé quelque part même si cela ne me plaisait pas non plus. Elle n'avait pas demandé à savoir mon passé, c'était déjà ça.

– Tu sais que c'est aussi de sa faute pour Cyan, Kenny et Bob-omb ? Aline travaillait directement pour lui !

– Oui... Mais même. Ne le tue pas. Je trouverai un autre moyen.

– Comme ?

Elle se tut et baissa à nouveau la tête, elle n'avait vraiment aucun plan. Je soupirai alors et lâchai :

– Bien, j'éviterai d'en arriver là puisque je te l'ai promis. Mais si j'ai à choisir entre toi et lui, je n'hésiterai pas une seconde.

– … Merci.

Je ne pouvais pas lui promettre plus. Mais j'avais vu que Giovanni était dangereux et qu'il n'hésitait pas à s'en prendre à Safran. Le tuer devrait régler tous nos problèmes mais comment faire autrement ? Tuer... Je m'étais servi de Dardargnan pour tuer des êtres humains. Peut-être était-ce la raison pour laquelle il s'était montré si agressif et qu'il était parti ? Flouz faisait la même chose donc cette hypothèse me paraissait véridique... Beaucoup trop véridique. 'Un Pokémon tuant en humain ne pouvait plus s'en passer', à croire que ce n'était pas qu'une rumeur sans fondement. J'eus un frisson en pensant que Dardargnan était peut-être parti dans les villes pour tuer des hommes. Je secouai alors la tête pour me défaire de cette pensée. Il reviendrait, il le fallait.

Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers le Pokéshop afin de vendre le trop plein d'affaires qui pesait sur mon dos.

– J'ai peut-être une idée, m'informa Safran alors que nous étions presque arrivés. Si je deviens assez forte et que je bats les Pokémon de Papa, il redeviendra peut-être comme avant !

Naïve. Je ne savais pas quel genre de père avait été Giovanni mais j'étais sûr que ça ne changerait pas grand chose. Et pourtant, je ne niai pas totalement.

– C'est sûr qu'être battu par sa fille lui mettrait un coup au moral, mais de là à redevenir gentil...

– Je tenterai quand même ! cria-t-elle avec une étrange détermination.

Je souris et posai ma main sur sa tête :

– Et je ne me mettrai pas en travers de ton chemin. Fais de ton mieux pour devenir forte !

Elle me répondit vivement en fronçant les sourcils d'un air sérieux. J'étais satisfait. Son plan ne marcherait sans doute pas mais allait s'entraîner dur pour le réussir. Et si elle devenait plus forte, elle pourrait se protéger quand je ne serais pas dans les parages. Pas que je l'en pensais incapable maintenant, mais plus notre groupe se renforcerait, plus nous avions de chance d'arriver jusqu'au Conseil des 4.

Le gérant du magasin nous accueillit avec une surprise non dissimulée :

– Déjà des clients ? … Un garçon en rouge et une fille en jaune ? Seriez-vous Safran et Red ?

– Oui, soupirai-je en me demandant ce qu'il allait vouloir nous offrir.

– C'est vraiment vous... Je ne vous remercierai jamais assez pour ce que vous avez fait pour la ville. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir reprendre mon poste un jour. Ça risque d'être long d'attendre que tout le monde revienne mais cette ville pourra redevenir comme avant. Grâce à vous. Merci !

Je ne savais pas quoi répondre à cela. Oui, nous avions sauvé la ville, mais tout ce que je voulais, c'était la Pokéflûte. Je me sentais mal par rapport à tout ces gens qui me prenaient pour une sorte de héros.

– Oh, désolé, je dois vous gêner, s'excusa-t-il en voyant que je ne répondais pas. Vous avez besoin de mes services ?

Je hochai la tête et lui dis que j'avais des choses à revendre. Je fouillai alors mon sac et sortis tout ce dont je n'avais pas besoin avant de les donner au vendeur. Ses yeux brillèrent lorsqu'il vit la Pépite et il me demanda si j'étais sûr de vouloir la vendre.

– Quelle autre utilité j'en aurais ? demandai-je alors.

– C'est plutôt rare, la plupart des gens le garderaient avec eux précieusement. Je te la prend cinq mille Pokédollars, juste celle-là.

C'était le prix du jeu, je n'avais rien à redire. Garder un gros caillou doré ne pouvait que m'apporter des ennuis de toute manière.

Une fois que le sac fut allégé, puis alourdi par les Potions, Superballs et autres Rations que j'avais décidé de prendre en raison des longues routes que nous avions à traverser au sud de Lavanville. Mes dépenses rattrapèrent vite mes ventes malgré la Pépite car les Superballs n'étaient pas données mais le vendeur décida de faire comme si ce solde était nul pour nous remercier d'avoir remis la ville sur pied. Nos emplettes étant terminées, nous remerciâmes le vendeur et partîmes vers le sud.

Nous repassâmes par la place encore marquée par notre combat récent. Ce devrait être la raison pour laquelle tous les combats ne seraient pas tolérés en ville. On leur avait détruit le sol par endroit et un gros impact où un amas de sang avait séché me rappela à nouveau mon erreur.

– Safran, ça t'embêterait de demander à Flamme de chercher Dardargnan ?

Elle s'arrêta de marcher, me forçant à en faire de même, puis souris.

– Non, pas du tout, déclara-t-elle en libérant le dragon.

Elle informa le Dracaufeu de sa nouvelle mission et, lorsqu'il voulut s'envoler, je lui dis :

– Pas très loin au sud d'ici, il y a un grand bâtiment. On t'attendra là-bas. Fais juste un tour pour voir s'il est dans le coin mais reviens vite.

– Feu...

Et il poussa l'air de ses ailes, me faisant presque perdre mon équilibre avant de partir à la recherche de la guêpe.

– Merci Safran.

– J'espère qu'il le retrouvera, répondit-elle.

– Moi aussi...

La Route 12 commençait lorsque le sol ne devenait que de longs pontons de pierre entourés par la mers. J'avais toujours imaginé qu'ils étaient en bois dont je fus surpris même si je trouvais cela plus rassurant. Il nous fallut trente minutes de marche pour arriver au bâtiment où nous devions attendre le retour du Dracaufeu. Du même genre que tous les postes de garde qui délimitaient les chemins des villes dans le Kanto. À l'intérieur, trois Magnéti lévitaient à côté de l'homme affecté à cet endroit. Il nous salua de la tête lorsque nous pénétrâmes dans le poste de garde. Je montrai à Safran les escaliers à notre gauche et lui proposai d'aller attendre Flamme en haut. Elle hocha la tête et me suivit à l'étage.

Les escaliers furent bien plus longs que je ne le pensais mais j'aurais du m'en rendre compte en voyant la taille du bâtiment. Une seule nouvelle pièce s'ouvrit à nous. Elle disposait de nombreuses tables et chaises pour que les dresseurs se reposent après la longue Route 12, ce qu'un groupe de trois adultes et un adolescent faisait. Il y avait également un balcon avec un nouvel escalier venant jusqu'au toit. Je me dis qu'il était autorisé au public puisque rien ne disait le contraire. Je me dirigeai vers ce dernier, me disant que c'était mieux pour récupérer le Dracaufeu. Le toit était une longue surface plate pourvue uniquement de quelques paires de jumelles fixes au nord et au sud. Comme seules rambardes de sécurité, un petit muret qui ne faisait même pas la moitié de ma taille. Le point positif état qu'il donnait une magnifique vue des alentours mais la hauteur du bâtiment ne me donnait pas très envie de m'en approcher. Safran en pensa apparemment le contraire car elle courut vers un bord pour admirer la vue dans un couinement enjoué. Je souris en la voyant faire mais ne pus m'empêcher de m'inquiéter.

Je remarquai alors que nous n'étions pas les seuls sur ce toit. Je pouvais voir une silhouette aux longs cheveux bleu clair se tenant sur un des petits murets. Je m'approchai d'elle lentement jusqu'à l'entendre parler. Elle fixait le vide en tremblant et formulait entre plusieurs sanglots :

– … Jelly, Ploz et Mandi. Désolée à tous. Je vais tous vous rejoindre maintenant.

Craignant comprendre de quoi elle parlait alors qu'elle fléchissait un genou, comme prête à sauter du haut du bâtiment, je m'avançai d'un coup et l'appelai :

– Hé ! Ça va ?

Elle eut un sursaut et se retourna d'un coup. C'était une pré-adolescente dont le visage avait été rougie par les larmes et déformé par la surprise. Elle voulut me crier quelque chose mais elle glissa et tomba en arrière. Je me jetai en avant et la rattrapai à la cheville avant de me laisser entraîner par son poids. Je tentai de caler mes genoux contre la rambarde de sécurité et réussis même si ils menaçaient de craquer à chaque instant. Je voulus remonter la jeune fille mais je ne pouvais que faire en sorte de ne pas la lâcher. Je sentais mon corps descendre de plus en plus et l'envie de la relâcher me prit soudainement. Je ne voulais pas tomber avec elle. Des larmes vinrent compléter cette pensée tandis que la fille se secouait dans tous les sens sous la panique, hurlant qu'elle ne voulait pas mourir, me compliquant la tâche déjà ardue de la remonter. J'aurais besoin d'un Pokémon pour m'aider mais mes deux mains étaient accrochées à sa cheville et étaient nécessaires.

– Safran ! Envoie Sonate m'aider ! hurlai-je sans savoir si elle était dans les environs.

J'entendis une Pokéball s'ouvrir à ma ceinture alors que Sonate apparaît devant moi pour tirer sur mes bras pour remonter la gamine jusqu'à pouvoir la toucher directement. Je sentais également une pression contre mon ventre qui m'empêchait de basculer en avant. Qui que ce fut, il devait être en train de se faire écraser par moi et ce ne devait pas être agréable. Lorsque Sonate fut en mesure d'attraper la fille aux cheveux bleus, elle la tira d'un coup sec la faisant passer d'un coup sur le toit. Le poids m'entraînant ayant disparu, la pression contre mon ventre me fit également partir en arrière pour atterrir les fesses sur le sol. Puis, l'animal sauta sur mon ventre et je pus voir que c'était Ember. Elle haletait et son corps était couvert de blessures. Je lâchai un court rire que mes pleurs rendaient étrange et plaçai ma main sur sa tête. Elle sauta sur le côté et je me redressai. Safran et Sonate accoururent alors vers moi et je les remerciai également.

– Ember dit que tu devrais libérer les autres aussi, m'informa Safran sans comprendre la raison de cette demande.

Je m'exécutai tout de même et Tortank me prit immédiatement dans ses bras. Il était blessé également. Je jetai un œil au Osselait qui baissait les yeux, son corps dans le même état. Pour avoir expérimenté cette souffrance par moi-même, je comprenais qu'ils avaient tenté de sortir de leur Pokéballs également. Ember avait l'air d'être la meilleure à ce jeu là.

– Tu n'aurais pas du me sauver, déclara alors une voix que je ne connaissais pas.

La pré-adolescente tremblait et pleurait toujours mais me regardait avec autant de fureur que d'hésitation.

– De rien. Mais ce n'était pas ce que tu criais quand tu pendais dans le vide.

Elle gonfla ses joues et s'apprêta à répondre quand Ember se mit entre nous deux et couina quelque chose.

– Hors de question, cria Safran.

– Pix, pix !

– Ce n'est pas une façon de faire.

– Goupix, goup ! Pix ! rétorqua-t-elle.

J'avais clairement senti de la menace dans sa voix mais je ne pouvais pas en être sûr. Safran avait sursauté et s'était tournée vers moi :

– Elle dit que si elle veut tant mourir, elle peut s'en charger facilement...

La gamine aux cheveux bleus tressaillit à ces mots et je secouai immédiatement la tête avant de reprendre les mots de Safran :

– Hors de question...

– Pix... déclara-t-elle avant d'aller se coucher un peu plus loin.

Je pensais qu'elle allait bouder donc je me concentrai sur la jeune fille qui demandait :

– Alors, que comptez-vous faire ? J'imagine que vous n'allez pas juste repartir...

– J'imagine qu'on va devoir écouter ton histoire, compatir et te remettre sur le droit chemin...

– Le tact, c'est pas ton truc, hein ? rit-elle.

– Pas quand je viens de frôler la mort, avouai-je. Je tiens à la vie moi.

Elle rit à nouveau puis soupira :

– Vous allez pas me lâcher, hein ?

– Nope ! Et on a tout notre temps ! Donc, pourquoi tu avais à ce point envie de finir en morceaux en bas ?

Je sentis une main venir contre ma joue et la tirer brusquement. Je fus plus qu'étonné de voir que c'était Safran qui me faisait actuellement mal.

– Red, retourne en bas et laisse-moi m'occuper d'elle.

– Quoi, mais...

Elle me fit taire d'un doigt sur la bouche et sourit :

– Fais-moi confiance pour cette fois. Je veux que tu m'attendes en bas.

– J'aurais droit à un rapport ?

Elle hocha la tête et je soupirai :

– C'est bien parce que c'est toi. Bonne chance, et la laisse pas sauter à nouveau.

D'un autre côté, je voulais aussi éviter de rester plus longtemps sur ce toit. Je frissonnai à chaque fois que mon regard rencontrait le vide. Je me dirigeai vers l'escalier pour retourner au niveau inférieur et m'installai à une table, mes trois Pokémon me suivant toujours.

– Merci pour tout à l'heure, dis-je en sortant quelques Potions de mon sac. Avoir tenté de sortir de vos Pokéballs pour moi.

Je soignai d'abord Tortank et Ember qui s'avancèrent vers moi puis appelai Sakdoss :

– Viens toi aussi. J'aurais pas pensé que tu veuilles déjà faire quelque chose comme ça pour moi alors que l'on vient juste de faire équipe. Merci.

– Selait... déclara-t-il en s'approchant.

Je le soignais et Ember me parla également. Je sentais le reproche dans sa voix donc je tentai :

– Tu m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir laissé la brûler ?

Elle acquiesça sans me quitter des yeux.

– Tuer des humains est mal, même s'ils pensent le vouloir. Et puis, ça semble changer quelque chose en vous... Comme pour Dardargnan. J'espère juste que rien de ce genre ne vous arrivera.

– Pix... annonça-t-elle en se mettant à côté de moi et en baissant la tête.

Je la regardai quelques secondes et elle couina quelque chose de colère tout en restant dans la même position. Tortank s'avança alors et frotta ma tête de sa patte avant de regarder Ember. Elle voulait que je la caresse ? Dans le doute, je le fis et la Goupix se laissa caresser quelques secondes avant de se dérober. Elle avait un poil très doux au toucher et je voulais maintenant la serrer contre moi mais elle ne me laisserait pas aller jusque là. Peut-être plus tard, elle devenait beaucoup plus conciliante depuis quelques jours, j'avais bon espoir pour la suite.

– C'était une sorte de récompense ? plaisantai-je.

Et je fus surpris de la voir se retourner pour approuver cette théorie. Je secouai la tête et déclarai :

– Ce devrait être à moi de vous récompenser, vous savez ?

– Goupix... dit-elle dans un ton de lassitude en détournant les yeux puis, se couchant.

– Excuse-moi, petit. Ce sont tes Pokémon ?

Je me tournai vers cette nouvelle voix qui était masculine. Elle appartenait en effet à un jeune homme de mon âge ou peut-être moins.

– Oui. Désolé s'ils vous dérangent. Les Pokémon sont interdits ici ?

– Non, non, répondit-il immédiatement. Je voulais juste demander si je pouvais les caresser. Tu as des espèces assez rares.

Cela me fit rire ce qui le mit apparemment dans l'embarras. Je m'expliquai alors :

– Ils réagissent plutôt mal aux caresses. À vrai dire, c'est la première fois que j'arrive à toucher cette Goupix et elle ne m'a laissé que quelques secondes. Je vous déconseille l'Osselait si vous tenez à votre crâne et pour Tortank...

Je me tus et le regardai. Il attendait patiemment que je termine ma phrase. Ce que je fis alors :

– Ça dépend de son humeur. Tu devrais lui demander directement.

– Je peux ? s'enquit-il immédiatement auprès du Tortank.

En guise de réponse, Tortank lui plaça sa patte sur la tête d'un 'Tank' enjoué faisant sursauter le jeune homme. Il faisait la même taille que lui mais ça ne l'empêchait pas de faire l'imbécile. Je ris :

– Ça veut dire oui.

L'adolescent commença les caresses et j'en profitai pour regarder le groupe d'adultes d'où il venait. Ils ne le lâchaient pas des yeux et l'un d'eux gardait même sa main à ses Pokéballs. Le jeune homme avait également un Pokémon à son effectif.

– C'est incroyable ! s'exclama-t-il. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un Tortank était si lisse au toucher. C'est si agréable...

– Tortank ! le remerciait sans doute la tortue géante.

– Tu es aussi dresseur ? le questionnai-je.

– En quelque sorte, tu veux voir mon Pokémon ? Rien d'aussi rare que toi mais bon.

Je répondis positivement à cette question et il libéra un Pokémon qu'il appela Ilam. C'était une Voltorbe, un peu plus grosse que Bob-omb, que je fixai en soupirant malgré moi.

– Haha, tu es déçu ?

– Non, ce n'est pas ça. J'ai eu l'occasion d'avoir un Voltorbe aussi...

Je tendis ma main à la boule bicolore qui roula vers moi pour se faire caresser. Elle était assez affectueuse et quelques éclairs sortaient parfois d'elle sans pour autant me toucher même si j'enlevai ma main à chaque fois.

– Destruction ? me questionna-t-il sombrement.

– Oui... Il l'a fait pour me protéger.

– C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas faire combattre Ilam. Cette attaque ne sert à rien, vaincre son adversaire en perdant sa vie. Je l'aime trop pour ça...

Je hochai la tête plusieurs fois tandis qu'il parlait, je ne comprenais que trop bien.

Soudainement, une chose rose et ronde sauta sur la table en couinant bruyamment.

– Sonate ? m'étonnai-je. Il y a un problème en haut ?

– Dou ! Doudou ! Rondoudou !

– J'arrive tout de suite !

Elle avait l'air paniqué, je pris alors congé de l'adolescent dont je ne connaissais pas le nom :

– Désolé, on m'attend en haut.

– Ouais, vas-y, dit-il en regardant Sonate qui continuait à s'agiter.

Je montai à nouveau les marches et vit que Safran et la fille aux cheveux bleus allaient bien. Le Dracaufeu qui était posé sur le toit, beaucoup moins. Il était face contre terre, les ailes étendues et lâchait quelques grognements de douleur. Je courrai vers lui et récupérai quelques Potions et criant :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– Je ne sais pas, me répondit sa dresseuse. Je n'arrive pas à le comprendre, il a plus mal qu'autre chose.

J'eus la mauvaise pensée que Dardargnan avait peut-être quelque chose à voir avec son état. Si il avait engagé le combat et que Flamme ne s'était pas défendu pour ne pas le tuer... Je secouai la tête et vaporisai quatre Potions sur le gros dragon de feu. La flamme sur sa queue reprenait de l'ampleur à chaque bouteille. Lorsqu'il put enfin se relever, il parla à Safran qui s'exclama :

– Tu as retrouvé Dardargnan ?

Il acquiesça et je ne pus me retenir de hurler :

– C'est lui qui t'as fait ça ?

– Feu... Dracaufeu...

– Il te dit d'attendre qu'il m'ait raconté toute l'histoire avant de t'enflammer.

Sur ces mots, il commença une conversation que je ne pus suivre que partiellement en regardant les expressions de Safran. La fille aux cheveux bleus en profita pour s'approcher de moi :

– Elle peut vraiment parler aux Pokémon ?

– Oui... répondis-je sans vraiment la regarder, attendant la conclusion de l'histoire de Flamme.

Elle dut comprendre que je ne voulais pas parler davantage pour l'instant car elle ne posa pas plus de questions. Safran se tourna enfin vers moi moi, je ne tenais plus en place.

– Donc, il a trouvé Dardargnan mais il refuse de revenir. Il dit qu'il ne peut pas se pardonner de t'avoir fait ça, traduisit-elle en jetant un petit regard à ma main. Et aussi qu'il fera de son mieux pour ne plus jamais tuer d'humains et de ne pas t'inquiéter pour lui.

Quel imbécile... Il devrait déjà savoir que je ne lui en voudrais pas.

– Et pour les blessures de Flamme ?

– Des dresseurs ont cru qu'il était sauvage et ont tenté de le capturer. Ils étaient nombreux et avaient des Pokémon Eau.

Donc, hors de question de le renvoyer jouer les messagers... Surtout que Dardargnan pouvait très bien changer d'endroit. De plus, Flamme était peut-être tombé sur lui par hasard. Nous devrions être content qu'il ait pu le trouver et revenir. Mais Dardargnan... Je ne pouvais qu'espérer qu'il change d'avis un jour.

– D'accord. Merci beaucoup Flamme !

Je frottai sa tête de ma paume et il me répondit qu'il me remerciait également pour les soins. Je me tournai alors vers Safran :

– Et donc, pour la demoiselle ?

– Alysha vient avec nous !

– Pardon ?

– Elle habite à Carmin sur Mer. On peut la ramener chez elle.

Alysha donc. Bon, il n'y avait aucun passage de la Team Rocket d'ici à Carmin sur Mer donc, j'imaginais que ça irait. Mais ça ne réglait pas le problème...

– Et elle t'a dit pourquoi elle se prenait pour un Roucoups ?

– Je... commença Safran avant de s'interrompre.

– C'est à moi d'expliquer cela je pense... annonça Alysha. Je... J'étais une dresseuse aussi. J'ai voulu affronté Koga, le Champion de Parmanie pour mon premier Badge... J'avais cinq Pokémon avec moi, il les a tous tués et je n'ai pas battu un seul des siens...

– Pourquoi as-tu continué s'il tu avais vu qu'il était trop fort pour toi ? Et pourquoi ne pas avoir commencé par le Major Bob si tu es de Carmin sur Mer ?

– Il m'avait dit que si je battais son Arbok, je remportais le match parce que c'était pour mon premier Badge. Quand au Major Bob... Il me fait peur, je voulais le garder pour la fin...

Je la fixai en silence pendant quelques secondes et repris :

– Et tu pensais que si tu sautais, tout serait fini ? Tu penses que tes Pokémon seraient heureux s'ils savaient ça ?

– C'est ce qu'à dit Safran... Peut-être plus gentiment quand même. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je vais attraper d'autres Pokémon et je vais bien les entraîner avant d'affronter les Champions. Pour l'instant, je veux juste retourner à la maison...

– Très bien, tu peux venir avec nous. Comme Safran l'a dit, c'est sur notre route.

– Ouais ! s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant dans mes bras. On va être les meilleurs amis !

Je n'avais jamais dit ça mais je ne la contredis pas. Je me contentai de mettre un peu de distance entre elle et moi et Safran me fit comprendre d'un regard qu'elle regretter sa décision.

– D'ailleurs, continua Alysha. J'ai un cadeau pour vous remercier de m'accompagner. Tiens, c'est une CT. Elle contient Météores. Ça permettra à un de tes Pokémon de cracher des étoiles qui touchent leur cible à coup sûr. Je ne savais pas à qui la donner alors je l'ai gardé mais elle ne me sert plus à rien maintenant...

Je souris en prenant l'objet. J'avais fini par croire que je m'étais trompé de personne. Je savais juste que la personne qui donnait la CT 39 était une fille dans ce bâtiment et comme elle était la seule, j'avais cru que c'était elle. Il fallait donc accepter la quête pour recevoir l'objet ? Intéressant.

– Je peux l'utiliser maintenant ? demandai-je.

– Bien sûr !

– Ember ! Viens par ici !

La renarde arriva rapidement, ayant sans doute entendu la conversation.

– Bon anniversaire Ember ! répétai-je en lui tendant la CT.

– Pix ! couina-t-elle en posant sa patte sur le disque qui se mit à luire.

Lorsque l'assimilation fut complète, elle sautilla sur place et cracha une multitude de petits projectiles jaunes en formes d'étoiles qui frappèrent un Roucool qui passait par là même si Ember ne le visait pas. Le volatile s'enfuit alors et Ember se plaça devant moi, dit son nom, puis me présenta sa tête en prenant une allure noble, levant sa patte avant gauche du sol. Je la caressai quelques secondes sans qu'elle ne bouge. Elle avait beaucoup apprécié pour me faire un tel honneur.

– J'ai aussi le droit de te prendre dans mes bras ? demandai-je.

– Goupix ! se vexa-t-elle avant de partir derrière Safran.

Ce serait pour une prochaine fois alors, soupirai-je intérieurement. Safran rit et parla à la Goupix tandis qu'Alysha secouait la tête en souriant.

– Tu tiens vraiment à eux, hein ?

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question mais je hochai la tête . Je décidai alors qu'il était temps de partir. Je rappelai tous mes Pokémon et Safran en fit de même sous le regard triste d'Alysha. Tristesse qui se changea immédiatement en joie simulée lorsqu'elle vit que je la regardais. Elle avait perdu toute son équipe, c'était une douleur que je ne pouvais comprendre que partiellement. Repartir à zéro avec de nouveaux Pokémon. En serais-je capable si cela m'arrivait ? Je ne voyais pas ce que je pourrais faire pour qu'elle se sente mieux. Cette situation me rappelait bien trop ma sœur cadette. Elle aussi s'était jeté d'un immeuble il y avait quelques années. Elle n'avait rien laissé derrière elle pour expliquer son geste mais elle était toujours aussi joyeuse que la fille que j'avais près de moi. C'était peut-être pour cela que je me sentais si énervé en sa présence. Il ne me restait qu'à la surveiller de plus près quoi qu'elle prétende.

Nous quittâmes alors le poste de garde en direction de Carmin sur Mer pour récupérer Flouz chez le Major Bob. Notre groupe s'était agrandi, mais j'espérai vraiment qu'Alysha n'allait pas rester avec nous trop longtemps. Pour son propre bien.

* * *

_La raison pour laquelle Sonate a survécu et ne bougeait plus du tout ? Bah, l'attaque Repos pardi !_

_Enfin le cadeau d'anniversaire d'Ember mais surtout, enfin on quitte Lavanville ! Je comptais faire tout ça en un chapitre au départ mais ça s'est allongé... Comme d'habitude ^^'_

_Petite pensée pour Nina qui n'a presque pas quitté sa Pokéball du chapitre._


	42. Route 12

Mais qui avait bien pu avoir l'idée de construire un chemin comme ça ? Les pontons de pierre qui surplombaient la mer étaient toujours présents mais, plutôt que d'aller tout droit et raccourcir notre parcours, ils faisaient des zigzags inutiles et certains se terminaient en cul de sac. Je ne compris l'utilité de ces derniers que lorsque je vis un pêcheur installé à l'un d'entre eux.

Une petite promenade en bord de mer qui aurait pu être bien plus agréable sans le bavardage incessant de la gamine qui nous accompagnait temporairement. Safran était là pour discuter avec elle mais elle s'acharnait à essayer de me faire parler. Elle finit même par se planter devant moi et déclarer :

– T'es pas très causant, hein ?

Elle me bloquait le chemin lorsque je tentai de la contourner, je ne pouvais plus l'ignorer plus longtemps :

– D'après tes souhaits récents, tu ne devrais pas l'être non plus !

– Roh, allez, rétorqua-t-elle comme si ce n'était rien. Fais pas ta mauvaise tête !

– Ce n'est pas moi le problème ici. Cesse de me parler.

Je passai finalement à côté d'elle et elle ne m'en empêcha pas. Elle demanda tout de même à Safran :

– Il est toujours comme ça ?

Je n'entendis pas la réponse de la fillette mais elle n'était pas du genre à ignorer les autres. Elle avait du répondre gestuellement. Il y eu quelques secondes de silence pendant lesquelles je crus l'orage passé mais Alysha revint immédiatement à la charge :

– Mais pourquoi me ramènes-tu chez moi si tu me détestes ?

– Je ne te déteste pas, me justifiai-je. Je suis juste très énervé par ton comportement.

– Donc tu m'aimes bien au fond ? demanda-t-elle d'un grand sourire en passant sa tête à côté de mon épaule.

– Dois-je te rappeler qu'on ne se connaît pas et qu'on ne va pas se côtoyer longtemps ?

– C'est pas une raison pour me traiter si méchamment !

– Non, la raison, c'est que tu as eu l'idée la plus stupide qui soit et que tu ne le regrettes même pas !

Elle cessa de sourire et demanda faiblement avec une pointe de tristesse :

– Tu crois vraiment que je ne regrette rien ?

– C'est ce que tu essaies de nous faire croire en tout cas !

– Red, ça suffit ! couina une petite voix qui était restée discrète pendant toute la conversation.

Je me retournai alors vers la petite fille qui se mêlait à la dispute et la laissai s'exprimer. Elle hésita un instant en croisant mon regard mais ne lâcha pas tout de même :

– Tu devrais arrêter de lui parler comme ça. Ce serait plus facile pour tout le monde si vous devenez amis !

– Elle a raison, tu sais ? renchérit l'autre dans une sourire.

– Une amie pour combien de temps ? Quand penses-tu qu'elle va à nouveau se jeter d'un toit ? Tu penses vraiment que tu peux te faire une amie comme ça ?

Safran hésita un peu plus longuement et Alysha baissa la tête. Ce fut la pré-adolescente qui parla alors :

– Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi... Tout va bien à présent.

– C'est exactement ce qu'elle prétendait ce jour-là, m'emportai-je. Je ne peux pas te faire confiance à ce sujet.

– Qui prétendait ? demanda alors Safran.

J'écarquillai les yeux, conscient d'en avoir trop dit. Mais ma colère ne se calma pas pour autant. Je répondit pourtant à la question en fixant Alysha dans les yeux :

– Ma petite sœur devait avoir ton âge quand elle a fait la même chose, mais il n'y avait personne pour la rattraper. Elle disait aussi que tout allait bien et j'ai bien vu le résultat. Je ne peux pas te faire confiance.

La fille aux cheveux bleus écarquilla alors les yeux avant de baisser la tête :

– Je ne savais pas... Désolée.

– Mais tu devais savoir que tu allais faire de la peine à ta famille. C'est bien plus difficilement pardonnable.

– Oui, je sais... Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, répéta-t-elle. Je n'ai pas le courage de faire ça au final, ça faisait bien une heure que j'étais là-haut avant que vous n'arriviez et la raison pour laquelle je suis tombée est que j'ai glissé...

– La peur de la mort est normale et nécessaire pour continuer à vivre. La braver n'est pas une preuve de courage mais de la stupidité, garde bien ça en tête.

Elle se tut un instant avant de me demander en riant :

– Tu as quel âge exactement ? Tu parles comme un adulte alors que t'as l'air plus jeune que moi !

J'allais répondre la vérité quand sa dernière phrase me rappela que je n'en avais que dix physiquement. J'annonçai donc ce nombre en guise de réponse et Safran questionna l'autre fille d'une voix étrangement calme et hésitante :

– J'ai dix ans également... Et toi ?

– Moi, je vais sur mes treize. Je suis bien la plus vieille ici on dirait !

Safran me fixa alors en fronçant les sourcils. Je sentais ma colère se calmer mais elle n'était pas totalement dissipée. Je préférai la garder au fond de moi et continuer d'avancer pour l'instant.

– On est amis au final ? cria la gamine.

– On est pas ennemis... concédai-je.

Je l'entendis couiner de joie puis elle parla à Safran d'un autre sujet. Pour ma part, je continuai ma route essayant de ne plus penser à tout cela.

Un homme adulte qui pêchait sur les pontons nous adressa la parole lorsque nous passâmes à proximité :

– Hé les enfants, vous êtes des dresseurs ?

J'acquiesçai et il proposa un match pour se divertir parce qu'il n'avait rien attrapé depuis quelques heures. J'acceptai le défi et envoyai Fat au combat, sachant pertinemment que la plupart des dresseurs de cette route combattaient avec des Pokémon Eau. Le premier Pokémon que le Voltali eut à affronter fut un Poissirène qui se matérialisa sur le ponton, face à son adversaire. Je dus froncer les sourcils car l'homme me demanda :

– Tu te demandes pourquoi je ne l'ai pas mis dans l'eau ?

En effet, la question m'avait immédiatement frôlé l'esprit. Les Pokémon aquatiques avaient pourtant un avantage dans l'eau mais en regardant Fat, je compris :

– Pour augmenter ses chances d'esquive, dans l'eau, votre Poissirène aurait du mal à éviter des attaques électriques.

Il sourit et répondit :

– Intelligemment pensé, mais faux. Je vais te faire une démonstration plutôt.

Il se mit à genoux pour ouvrir son sac. Un assez gros sac brun duquel il sortit une boîte en plastique. Sa contenance était de couleur rouge, je crus comprendre que c'était de la viande... De la viande de Pokémon... Je lui lançai un regard inquisiteur et il jeta un petit morceau dans la mer à côté de nous. Soudainement, un banc de Pokémon surgit des profondeurs pour s'emparer du butin et disparut aussitôt. J'avais l'impression qu'il s'agissait de Poissirène mais l'action était trop rapide pour que j'en sois sûr. Le pêcheur reprit ses explications :

– Si un Pokémon étranger s'introduit dans leur territoire, il finit comme ce bout de Nidoran. J'ai perdu mon premier Poissirène comme ça et je l'avais pourtant attrapé ici... C'est pourquoi je te combattrais sur terre.

– Pourquoi nous avoir montré plutôt qu'expliquer ? demandai-je en frémissant en entendant le nom 'Nidoran'. Vous auriez pu nous prendre par surprise en faisant tomber mon Pokémon à l'eau.

– Tu as une façon de penser bien sordide... commenta-t-il. Je ne veux pas la mort de ton Pokémon, pas plus que la votre. C'est pourquoi je préfère vous montrer à quel point c'est dangereux de tomber là-dedans. Faites juste attention.

– Se battre dans ces conditions est plutôt difficile, me plaignis-je. Le ponton n'est pas étroit mais la chute semble inévitable. Et puis, vous êtes désavantagé...

– Tu es plutôt étrange. Mais commençons le combat ! Poissirène, Koud'Korne !

Le poisson donna un brutal coup de nageoire caudale contre le sol et décolla vers Fat qui se cabra en attendant mes ordres. Lorsque le Pokémon adverse arrive à proximité, je dis :

– Fat, Tonnerre !

La décharge fut immédiate et le Poissirène fut touché de plein fouet. Il retomba sur le sol sans avoir effleuré le Voltali. Ses écailles étaient devenues noires à l'endroit de l'impact et il remuait faiblement contre le sol. Son dresseur jugea bon de le rappeler.

– Je savais que ce serait dur contre un Pokémon électrique, annonça-t-il. Mais ce n'est pas fini. Ptitard, à toi !

Pour ma part, je laissai Fat sur le terrain, il devrait pouvoir s'occuper de ça tout seul. Le Ptitard commença à rouler sur le ponton de joie et alla sauter autour de son dresseur. Avant de se prendre les pattes et de tomber face contre terre.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, m'assura mon adversaire. Il est meilleur dans l'eau que sur terre mais je pense qu'il pourra battre ton Pokémon... C'est quoi comme race d'ailleurs ? Je n'en avais jamais vu des comme lui ?

– Un Voltali, l'évolution électrique d'Évoli, l'informai-je.

– Je vois... Bon, reprenons. Écume !

– Éclair.

Le petit Pokémon s'éloigna de son dresseur en reprenant un regard sérieux et cracha une poignée de bulles vers mon Pokémon. Je reculai de quelques pas puisqu'elles s'approchaient également de moi mais Fat les détruisit de son attaque après en avoir encaissé trois. Les explosions faisaient mal aux oreilles mais je me concentrai sur le combat pour voir que mon Voltali ne tenait plus sur ses jambes. Il tomba à genoux puis posa la tête sur le sol, avant de s'écrouler sur le côté. Il avait les yeux fermés et respirait normalement. J'étais presque sûr qu'il était en train de dormir. Je savais que les Ptitard possédaient l'attaque Hypnose mais je n'avais pas entendu l'ordre ni vu l'attaque. Tout en appelant mon Pokémon pour l'inciter à se réveiller, je fouillai mon sac à la recherche de la Pokéflûte. Sous l'œil intrigué de mon adversaire qui ordonna tout de même une nouvelle attaque Écume. Lorsque je trouvais ma Pokéflûte, enfouie sous les courses récentes, Fat s'était déjà pris une salve de bulles qui, malgré le brouhaha, ne l'avait pas réveillé. Je remédiai à cela en soufflant dans l'instrument. De nouvelles bulles sortirent du museau ou bouche du Ptitard et Fat ne fit aucun mouvement pour les éviter. Son réveil fut donc brutal car les sphères d'eau atteignirent leur but sans problème. D'une efficace Vive-Attaque, Fat reprit rapidement le dessus sur le combat et lança une nouvelle attaque Tonnerre contre cet adversaire.

Je voulais économiser cette attaque ayant appris dans la Grotte que les PP étaient bien réels dans cette version du jeu mais je ne pouvais pas prendre le risque qu'il ne l'endorme à nouveau. La manche fut gagné par cette unique attaque de la part de Fat. L'avantage du type était vraiment une bénédiction dans les matchs Pokémon. Le pêcheur récupéra son Ptitard en camouflant un juron et dit alors :

– Bon, je n'ai aucune chance de gagner ce match puisque je vois qu'il te reste des Pokémon, mais je veux au moins battre ton Voltali. Vas-y Poissirène !

J'étais en train de me demander comment les deux Poissirène pouvaient se différencier en ayant le même nom quand le poisson fonça sur Fat comme le précédent. Cette fois, j'ordonnai l'attaque Éclair qui demandait un court temps de charge mais qui serait sûrement suffisante pour vaincre cette adversaire. La corne du Poissirène rata sa cible mais le Pokémon Eau se retourna immédiatement et lança une onde circulaire particulièrement bruyante vers Fat. Je grognai intérieurement, la dernière fois qu'un Poissirène avait lancé Ultrason sur un de mes Pokémon, j'en étais presque mort.

– Fat ? appelai-je pour vérifier si l'attaque avait bien atteint son but.

L'attaque Éclair se déclencha alors mais partit se perdre dans le ciel. Le Voltali commença à tanguer et chargea à nouveau son attaque sans que je ne lui en donne l'ordre. Son adversaire profita de sa confusion pour lui infliger un Koud'Korne que Fat esquiva... En trébuchant. Il tomba face contre terre et son attaque frappa le sol sous lui, le propulsant plus loin. Il atterrit près de l'eau mais toujours sur un pont ; je soupirai de soulagement. Je voulais le rappeler mais le pêcheur ne combattait que pour le vaincre à présent, s'il devait gagner, je lui accorderai cette manche par respect pour sa volonté. Et puis, Fat n'était pas encore hors-course. Je posai quand même une main sur la Pokéball de Tortank au cas où.

Après un instant d'hésitation, sans doute pour voir si je continuais le match, le pêcheur ordonna la même attaque à son Poissirène pendant que Fat se relevait et avançait toujours en tanguant vers son adversaire. Mon envie de le mettre en sécurité ne faisait que s'accroître. Il réussit pourtant à éviter l'attaque une nouvelle fois et tomba à nouveau. Sur son adversaire. En entendant les hurlements du poisson, je me rappelais pourquoi je ne faisais jamais de câlins à Fat. Une marre de sang se dégagea de sous lui et l'autre dresseur hurla :

– C'est bon, j'abandonne ! Rappelle ton Pokémon !

Je m'exécutai aussitôt pour voir que le Poissirène n'était pas en forme. La fourrure en épines du Voltali avait eu raison de la solidité de ses écailles car plusieurs trous étaient visibles sur le Pokémon Eau. Il était toujours en vie comme le confirma son dresseur en le rappelant dans sa Pokéball. Il s'approcha de moi et me tendit ma rémunération en me demandant :

– J'aurais juste une question avant de partir. Ta flûte, c'est un nouveau genre de Réveil ?

Pensant qu'il parlait de l'objet qui réveillait les Pokémon endormis plutôt que du pire ennemi de la grasse matinée, j'acquiesçai.

– Pratique, commenta-t-il. Faudra que je m'en procure une. Sur ce, je te laisse, je préfère être sûr que Poissirène ira bien. Merci pour le match !

Ceci dit, il ramassa son sac, le mit sur son dos et commença à courir vers Lavanville.

Dès qu'il fut partit, Safran s'avança vers moi :

– Fat va bien ?

– Oui, il était juste confus, ça devrait aller maintenant, répondis-je en le libérant.

Le Voltali confirma sa pleine forme dès qu'il fut à l'extérieur, il avait quelques blessures dues à l'Écume et de ses chutes, mais rien de bien grave. Je le soignai tout de même avec une Potion et Safran enchaîna :

– Tant mieux ! Je peux combattre le dresseur suivant ?

Cela me fit sourire mais j'acquiesçai. Pourtant, sa requête n'était pas terminée. Elle se prit les mains et les tripota nerveusement avant de demanda :

– Euh... Je peux t'emprunter la Pokéflûte ? Je voulais essayer quelque chose avec... Enfin...

Voyant qu'elle s'embêtait à tenter de justifier, je déclarai en lui tendant la machine :

– Bien sûr, elle est autant à toi qu'à moi. Tu as grandement aidé dans son obtention.

Je posai ma main sur sa tête et elle me répondit d'un grand sourire. Nous nous fixâmes quelques instants jusqu'à entendre :

– Euh, je suis encore là, vous savez ?

Je me retournai d'un sursaut pour me rappeler qu'Alysha était avec nous. Je ris de gêne et elle continua :

– À part ça, tu es doué en combats Pokémon. Ça m'a impressionné. Ça fait longtemps que t'es dresseur ?

J'eus envie de l'envoyer balader mais je préférai éviter une nouvelle dispute, je répondis donc à la question :

– Pas si longtemps, quelques semaines...

– Safran aussi ?

– Oui, on a commencé à peu près en même temps.

Elle fixa alors la fillette qui baissa immédiatement les yeux, comme embarrassée. Alysha se retourna alors vers moi pour me poser plusieurs questions sur notre voyage. Je lui fis un court résumé tandis que nous recommencions à marcher en évitant de parler de la Team Rocket. J'avais presque fini de raconter ce qu'il s'était passé à Azuria lorsqu'un nouveau pêcheur décida de prendre une pause dans son activité pour engager un combat. Safran s'avança immédiatement et le dresseur adverse sourit. J'espérai pour lui qu'il ne la sous-estimait pas car ce n'était pas une bonne chose pour lui.

Après le bref échange de salutations habituel, il libéra un Tentacool contre lequel Safran opposa Sonate.

– Ecras'face ! cria-t-elle.

– Réplique avec Ligotage, Tentacool !

La boule rose fonça contre son adversaire et lui administra un coup de poing magistral qui le fit s'envoler. Le Pokémon Eau réussit pourtant à accrocher ses tentacules autour de Sonate et revint contre elle, l'utilisant comme pilier avant de resserrer l'étreinte. Il enchaîna avec un Dard-Venin sur la Rondoudou qui se débattait encore pour retrouver sa liberté de mouvement. Les tentacules du Pokémon ennemi devait être robuste pour que Sonate n'arrive pas à s'en dégager.

– Berceuse Sonate !

D'un coup, les tentacules de Tentacool cessèrent de serrer Sonate, lui permettant de commencer sa chanson sans problème. Mais le Pokémon Eau ne cessa pas d'attaquer pour autant, il cracha une salve de liquide violet qui pénétra dans la bouche de la Rondoudou, coupant tout son qui en sortait. Elle posa une patte avant au sol et recracha une partie du venin. Mais la couleur rouge prédominait dans son rejet, l'attaque avait eu l'effet escompté. Safran ne la rappela pourtant pas comme j'aurais pensé qu'elle le ferait. Le pêcheur et son Pokémon devaient penser comme moi car personne ne vit venir la boule rose contre son adversaire. Elle le souleva d'une patte et le gifla violemment de l'autre. Elle avait eu le temps de mettre quatre coups quand son adversaire se libéra en la faisant glisser à l'aide de ses armes principales.

– Tss, même empoisonné, il reste dangereux, se plaignit l'adversaire de Safran pour lui-même. Utilise Ultrason maintenant !

Plutôt inquiet, je m'avançai pour voir l'expression de Safran ; elle souriait. Aucune inquiétude sur son visage. Soit elle était devenue folle, soit elle avait un plan. Je me remis à côté d'Alysha qui, comme pendant mon match, regardait juste sans rien dire.

– C'est bon Sonate, reviens ici!

La Rondoudou acquiesça et sauta vers la fillette sans se soucier pour le moins du monde de l'attaque qui nous vrillait les oreilles. Une fois à destination, elle cracha une nouvelle gerbe de sang avant de se rendre compte qu'elle ne tenait presque plus debout.

– Maintenant, ordonna Safran en portant la Pokéflûte à sa bouche. Repos !

Sonate s'endormit sur le coup et je souris en comprenant la stratégie de Safran. La technique Repos permettait non seulement de guérir Sonate pour qu'elle soit au mieux de sa forme mais, en plus, soignait ses problèmes de statuts tel le poison dont elle était victime. Le problème était que le sommeil la rendait vulnérable aux attaques, d'où l'usage de la Pokéflûte. Mais, si je me rappelais bien, les Pokémon adverses avaient le temps de placer une attaque avant le réveil.

En effet, Tentacool choisit de piquer Sonate de son Dard-Venin à nouveau pendant que Safran soufflait dans la machine. Il n'y avait normalement aucun risque d'empoisonnement tant que Sonate dormait, mais comme elle se réveillait à l'entente de la musique, je pensais qu'il était possible qu'elle ait cette malchance. Elle n'en montra aucun signe car, aussitôt debout, elle se jeta sur son adversaire pour lui infliger une nouvelle attaque Torgnoles. Tentacool tenta de répliquer avec son Ligotage que Sonate repoussa avec une Boul'Armure l'empêchant d'avoir une prise concrète sur elle. Elle conclut le match par un coup de poing et le Tentacool ne s'en releva pas. La Rondoudou entama une danse de joie pendant que le pêcheur rappela son Pokémon dans un sifflement impressionné. Elle finit par me faire des signes en m'apercevant derrière sa dresseuse et je souris malgré moi.

– Elle a l'air de partager les sentiments de sa dresseuse, commenta une voix à côté de moi tandis que je lui faisais un petit signe de la main pour lui faire plaisir.

– Apparemment, répondis-je. Ça a pris du temps pour qu'elle commence à apprécier Safran d'ailleurs.

– Tu m'avais pas parlé de ce détail.

– Plus tard, il va y avoir une autre manche.

Safran rappela finalement sa Rondoudou après l'avoir félicitée et prépara une nouvelle Pokéball. Étrange, Sonate était pourtant la seule de son équipe qui ne craignait pas l'eau. Et elle le savait. C'est pourtant son Dracaufeu qu'elle choisit pour cette dernière manche. Un Poissirène fut opposé à ce monstre. Il pourrait se révéler dangereux à cause de l'avantage de son type. Je pensais que Safran voulait profiter de l'avantage aérien de Flamme pour remporter la victoire sans que Flamme ne se fasse trop toucher. Je m'inquiétais peut-être pour rien, je lui avais bien expliqué à quel point l'eau était dangereux pour lui, elle ne l'aurait pas envoyé si elle n'avait pas de chance de gagner.

Le round débuta comme tous les autres incluant un Poissirène, un coup de queue pour faire se propulser le poisson vers son adversaire. Mais il y eu une différence dans cette manœuvre ; plutôt qu'un Koud'Korne, le pêcheur avait ordonné à son Pokémon une attaque Ultrason qui atteignit apparemment le Dracaufeu car il bougeait bizarrement. Le Poissirène profita de sa confusion pour se rapprocher de sa cible... Et se prit un violent coup de griffe qui le laissa choir sur le sol. Le Poissirène avait désormais trois coupures bien distinctes à l'apparence assez profondes pour ne pas continuer le match. Une attaque Tranche d'après ce qu'avait ordonné Safran. Mais quelque chose m'échappait ; comment Safran pouvait connaître le nom des attaques ? J'avais supposé que les Pokémon le lui apprenaient mais Ember n'était pas au courant de toutes ses attaques, comment les siens pouvaient-ils savoir ?

Le pêcheur courut vers son Pokémon avec son sac et aspergea son Pokémon de Potions jusqu'à ce que les trois coupures disparurent après avoir déclaré abandonner le duel. Il récompensa Safran de quelques Pokédollars et la félicita avant de partir vers le nord, comme le dresseur précédent.

– Vraiment incroyable ! s'exclama Alysha en accourant vers Safran. Tu es super forte toi aussi !

– Euh... je... hésita Safran avant de lever des yeux en détresse vers moi.

– Tu la gênes... informai-je la gamine.

– Mais c'est super, répondit-elle en revenant vers moi. Vous êtes bien plus forts que je ne l'étais, et pourtant, j'ai commencé il y a des mois ! C'est quoi votre secret ?

Je réfléchis un instant. On progressait si vite que ça ? Notre secret... Peut-être Safran et sa capacité à traduire. Ça ou...

– Sans doute notre capacité incroyable à nous attirer les ennuis, déclarai-je finalement.

– La plupart du temps, tu t'y jettes dedans volontairement... se plaignit Safran.

– Haha, peut-être bien, lâchai-je en me frottant l'arrière du crâne.

– Quel genre d'ennuis ? s'enquit alors la fille aux cheveux bleus.

– Le genre que tu ne voudrais pas attirer en posant les mauvaises questions.

Elle se tourna vers Safran qui formula la même réponse :

– Je suis d'accord avec lui... Désolée...

– Roh, allez. Vous pouvez toujours me dire.

– Étant donné que tu pourrais aussi bien être une de nos ennemis qu'une simple personne, je n'ai aucune raison de te faire confiance. Et même si c'était le cas, cela t'impliquerait dans de graves problèmes.

– Tu ne... me fais pas confiance ? Qu'ai-je fait pour que tu doutes ainsi ?

J'hésitai un instant mais finis par répondre ce que j'avais sur le cœur, coupant Safran qui s'apprêtait sans doute à la rassurer :

– Tu m'as l'air beaucoup trop fragile pour ne pas être suspecte. Ce sont les personnes qui ont l'air les plus inoffensives qui finissent par se dévoiler être méchantes.

Elle se figea, la bouche grande ouverte et ne prit la parole que quelques secondes plus tard :

– Mais... C'est quoi ce raisonnement pourri ? Tu dois vraiment douter de tout le monde si tu penses comme ça !

– Mais vaut s'attendre à être trahi pour rien qu'être trahi sans s'y attendre, non ?

– Non ! Je préfère faire confiance et être trahie pour ma part. Cette façon de vivre doit être terrible.

Terrible ? En quoi ? Je me dis que j'avais peut-être exagéré en pensant que les mauvaises personnes de ce monde se trimbalait tous avec des habits noirs mais je ne m'excusais pas. Safran intervint alors pour tenter de calmer les choses.

– Je... Moi, je te fais confiance Alysha. Red aussi sait que tu n'es pas mauvaise mais il... Excuse-le s'il te plaît, il s'est passé plein de choses récemment et il est sûrement énervé.

En effet, je sentais de la colère bouillonner en moi, mais je ne pensais pas que ça avait à voir avec le reste. Mais ces paroles me mirent le doute, avais-je changé depuis la tragédie de Céladopole ? Et la fuite de Dardargnan ? Ces événements avaient-ils vraiment modifié ma façon de penser ? Serais-je sous le choc ? Je ne comprenais plus rien. Pour la première fois depuis son apparition, j'aurais aimé que Red soit là pour m'aider à comprendre ce qui n'allait pas avec moi.

– … Tu es bien silencieux tout à coup, s'inquiéta Alysha en me fixant.

Je levai les yeux vers elle et m'excusai finalement sans exclure de ma tête l'hypothèse quelle puisse être une ennemi.

– J'ai vraiment l'impression que ma venue dans votre groupe n'est pas la bienvenue, soupira-t-elle. Je vais rentrer seule à Carmin sur Mer.

– Inutile d'y penser, répondis-je.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne ferais plus de bêtises. Merci de m'avoir accompagnée jusque-là.

– Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire, expliquai-je. Ça ne sert à rien que tu partes sans nous, un Ronflex bouche la voie pour aller à Carmin sur Mer. Nous sommes les seuls capables de le déloger. Si tu pars devant, on finira par se rejoindre donc, ça ne sert à rien.

– Je vois... C'est vrai que ça serait bête. Comment es-tu au courant pour le Ronflex ?

– Les gens de Lavanville nous ont envoyé parce qu'il bouchait la voie. Enfin, reste avec nous pour l'inst... Euh, est-ce que je rêve ? finis-je en pointant du doigt dans la direction où nous allions.

Un nouveau pêcheur était devant nous. Mais à le voir, il devait penser que la canne à pêche était caduque car il était en maillot de bain, équipé d'un harpon et d'une sorte de gros filet à papillon. Il était accompagné d'un Poissirène et s'étirait consciencieusement avec l'objectif évident de piquer une tête.

– Mais, il est fou ! s'exclama Alysha.

– Au moins, il se prépare à mourir dignement, commentai-je.

– Il faut qu'on l'aide ! couina Safran.

Je lâchai un long soupir et nous nous dirigeâmes vers lui. Il nous vit arriver et stoppa ses étirements avant de commencer à crier lorsque nous fûmes à proximité :

– Vous entendez ça ? La foule m'acclame ! Elle veut un combat ici et maintenant ! Mais qui sera mon adversaire ? Qui pourra battre l'invincible pêcheur fou ?

Il tendit l'oreille vers la mer et hocha la tête comme si quelqu'un lui avait répondu. Il enchaîna ensuite sous nos regards pleins d'incompréhension en me pointant du doigt :

– Vous êtes sûr ? Ce gamin pourrait être capable de me battre ? On va voir ça tous de suite ! Que le match commence ! Le pêcheur fou contre le kid des Pokémon ! Poissirène, Koud'Korne !

Il n'avait pas attendu que je ne sorte mon Pokémon pour commencer le match et son poisson fonçait donc vers moi. Je libérai rapidement le Pokémon dont la Pokéball toucha ma main la première et Tortank apparut face à nous pour encaisser l'attaque à ma place. Il donna un coup de patte à Poissirène en guise de représailles mais le Pokémon l'esquiva en plongeant dans l'eau.

– Le match s'annonce déjà très serré ! recommença le pêcheur fou. Est-il possible que le légendaire pêcheur fou puisse perdre ce combat ? Criez plus fort ! Il a besoin de vos encouragements !

Il leva ses bras en V vers le ciel, son harpon pointant vers le soleil, et se mit à ricaner. Il n'allait vraiment pas bien. N'y avait-il donc pas d'institut psychiatrique dans ce monde-ci ? Je commençai même à m'inquiéter pour son Pokémon qui ne remontait toujours pas à la surface. J'avais dit à Tortank de ne pas le poursuivre mais il n'y avait aucun moyen de voir si son Poissirène était toujours en vie ou non.

Jusqu'à ce que ledit poisson saute des profondeurs de l'eau vers ma tortue accompagné par de nombreux membres de son espèce qui voulaient apparemment le dévorer lui, et non le Tortank.

– Pluie de poissons ! Pluie de poissons ! hurla le pêcheur fou en harponnant tous les Pokémon qui avaient le malheur de tomber à côté de lui provoquant des cris d'horreur et de panique chez les deux filles derrière moi.

Cette fois, hors de question de continuer le match normalement ; j'envoyai Fat épauler Tortank et le fit électrocuter la presque totalité des Pokémon aquatiques à l'aide de son attaques Tonnerre. Tortank l'aidait avec un Laser Glace qui, non seulement n'avait plus le défaut du recul, mais gela le sol en s'étalant à partir du point d'impact pour englober toute la zone de combat. J'ordonnai à tout le monde de ne plus bouger pour éviter de tomber à l'eau mais j'entendis quelqu'un chuter derrière moi. Je ne me retournai pas pour autant, je voulais rester autant concentré que possible sur le combat en cours. Les Poissirène, apparemment incapables de rester immobiles dans leur rage, glissèrent jusqu'à retomber à l'eau. Ceux qui restaient étaient les seuls qui seraient épargnés malheureusement. Fat dut aussi attaquer le Poissirène de l'homme fou mais j'étais incapable de les différencier et ils représentaient une menace trop grande malgré le faible nombre restant d'entre eux.

– Noooooon ! cria mon adversaire. Le pêcheur fou a été vaincu ! Tu es un adversaire digne de ce nom ! Je reviendrai pour me venger !

Et il se laissa tomber en arrière, plongeant ainsi à l'eau. Je me précipitai en avant pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne tombe mais le sol glissant ne me fit aucun cadeau. Je chutai contre la glace sur les mains et tentai du mieux que possible de m'arrêter avant de finir dans l'eau également. J'y parvins à la limite et les deux Poissirène qui croisèrent ma route pendant ma glissade n'était heureusement plus de ce monde. Leurs cadavres tombèrent à l'eau où des Poissirène survivants se firent un plaisir d'en faire leur repas. En voyant la quantité de sang qui remontait à la surface de l'eau, je compris que le pêcheur fou avait subi le même sort. Je tentai de me relever mais fis face à de nombreux échecs avant de crier derrière moi :

– Safran, utilise Flamme pour faire fondre la glace !

J'entendis le Dracaufeu sortir de sa Pokéball en criant son nom et la température commença à augmenter. Je dus pourtant patienter quelques minutes pour que la Flammèche de Flamme fasse l'effet escompté sur la zone dans laquelle j'étais. La portée de l'attaque de Tortank était redoutable. Je me relevai enfin, les habits et les mains empreints d'humidité et contemplai le spectacle.

– C'est ce genre de choses que tu appelles 'ennuis' ? demanda Alysha. Honnêtement, j'ai envie de vomir juste en regardant et vous ne semblez même pas affectés.

Je regardai Safran qui avait des traces de larmes dans les yeux. Je répondis alors :

– On a souvent vu ce genre de choses, oui. Mais on est affecté même si on en a pas l'air.

– Tu parles ! Safran a pleuré parce qu'elle s'est faite mal en tombant, remarqua-t-elle alors en voyant que j'avais porté mon regard sur la fillette. Elle a pu regarder tout le reste de la scène sans broncher... À votre âge quand même...

– On est encore en vie, c'est ce qui compte. Merci à vous trois, dis-je alors aux trois Pokémon avant de rappeler les deux miens.

Safran récupéra également Flamme et continua :

– C'est aussi horrible à chaque fois... J'avais envie de crier mais je ne voulais pas déranger Red en plein combat. C'est aussi pour ça que tu n'as rien dit pendant le combat aussi, non ?

– Bien sûr... Mais c'est triste quand même...

– Personne n'a dit le contraire, dis-je. Reprenons la route maintenant.

– Et pour tous les Poissirène ? s'informa Safran.

– On va les remettre à l'eau...

– Ils vont se faire bouffer, m'annonça Alysha.

– C'est l'idée. Plutôt que de les laisser moisir ici, qu'ils puissent servir à quelque chose et nous d'autres Pokémon. Ceux-là ont l'air assez affamés pour ne pas différencier un cadavre d'un bout de viande...

– C'est horrible ce que tu dis... Au final, je crois vraiment ne pas vouloir savoir par quoi vous êtes passé...

Safran m'aida à remettre les poissons à l'eau en soupirant à chaque spécimen et Alysha évita juste de nous regarder. Elle se tut pendant le reste du trajet ce qui me mit autant mal à l'aise que cela me faisait plaisir. Un nouveau pêcheur, plus normal que le précédent nous barra la route plus loin mais Fat se chargea aisément de chacun de ses trois Pokémon. Il avait un Hypotrempe comme compagnon de pêche qu'il n'avait pas voulu faire combattre contre mon Pokémon électrique.

Finalement, nous vîmes le bâtiment séparant la Route 12 de la 11 pour aller à Carmin sur Mer. Il était placé sur le côté droit du chemin. La différence majeure avec les autres postes de garde était le fait que l'on ne pouvait pas voir la porte. En effet, comme prévu, un Ronflex dormait contre, bloquant à la fois l'accès à la Route 11 mais également à la suite de la Route 12. Quelle idée d'avoir fait un ponton aussi étroit à cet endroit précis ! Un jeune garçon était posté devant l'énorme Pokémon et tentai vainement de le pousser.

– Tu n'avais pas menti... remarqua la gamine aux cheveux bleus.

Je hochai simplement la tête et m'approchai du jeune garçon qui s'écria en me voyant :

– Pitié, ne me provoquez pas en combat. Mes Pokémon sont tous incapables de se battre et je veux juste retourner à Carmin sur Mer pour les soigner.

– Pas de problème, le rassurai-je. On vient juste pour enlever le Ronflex. D'ailleurs, je ne sais pas si tu es costaud mais faut des muscles pour pousser quatre cent soixante kilos.

– … J'avais remarqué qu'il était lourd mais là quand même... Même un Nidoking aurait du mal.

Safran s'avança derrière moi et demanda :

– Donc, on le réveille avec la Pokéflûte ?

– Non, répondis-je finalement. Si on le réveille, il va nous attaquer. Et un combat ici avec un monstre pareil pourrait bien nous faire tous tuer.

– Et si on l'attaquait pendant qu'il dort ? tenta Alysha. Il sera déjà plus faible quand il se réveillera.

– Impossible, déclara le jeune dresseur. Il utilise une attaque Repos permanente, il se régénérera tant qu'il dort. Si vous voulez le combattre, il faudra le réveiller car des attaques ne fonctionneront pas contre lui.

– Et les Pokéballs ? m'enquis-je.

– Il rentre dedans mais ressort aussitôt. De ce que j'ai entendu, même les Hyperballs faisaient le même effet.

Je fixai la montagne de chair, pensif, puis secoua la tête et cherchai une Pokéball dans mon sac pour tenter l'expérience moi-même. Il se passa moins de deux secondes avant que le Ronflex n'en sorte sans se réveiller pour autant.

– Je te l'avais dit...

– Safran, est-ce que Flamme peut me faire voler par dessus ?

– Je lui demande, répondit-elle immédiatement avant de libérer le dragon et d'écouter sa réponse. Il accepte.

Voler sur le dos d'un Dracaufeu... J'en avais des frissons. D'excitation bien sûr, mais de peur également. J'eus du mal à trouver la position idéale pour le vol et finis par m'accrocher au cou de Flamme de mes deux bras pour être sûr de ne pas tomber. Puis, il décolla d'un grand coup de battement d'ailes. Un décollage si rapide que j'avais presque lâché prise immédiatement. Je regardai immédiatement en bas. Mauvaise idée ; je pouvais bien voir que le Ronflex dormait profondément vu du dessus mais je criai immédiatement à Flamme :

– Pose-moi de l'autre côté !

Ma voix était empreinte de larmes que je n'avais pas senti venir. Lorsqu'il obéit, je descendit de son dos et tombai à genoux. Mes jambes ne le supportaient pas apparemment. Elles tremblaient tellement. D'un autre côté, il semblerait que rien ne m'empêche d'accéder à Parmanie sans battre le Ronflex. Cela me semblait un peu bizarre d'ailleurs. Mais bon, virer le Ronflex de l'intersection était une mission que j'avais acceptée. Venait alors la question : allai-je le capturer ? La réponse était non pour les raisons que j'avais expliqué à Safran. Le combat ici était bien trop dangereux. Mais je pensais avoir la solution au problème même si je devais tuer le Ronflex pour cela. Je me relevai et soupirai. Je préférerais retourner auprès des autres pour leur expliquer mon plan mais je n'avais aucune envie de remonter sur Flamme aussi vite. Cette fois-ci, je sortais une Superball et libérai Fat de sa boule pour lui ordonner :

– Bon, tu vas faire quelque chose d'assez dangereux mais t'es le plus rapide. Je vais jeter la Pokéball sur le Ronflex, je veux que tu la mettes à l'eau avant qu'il n'en sorte. Tu n'as droit qu'à une seconde sinon, tu finis écrasé par lui. Tu peux le faire ?

– Tali ! répondit-il immédiatement en hochant la tête.

Il se plaça à quelques centimètres du Pokémon endormi et prépara sa Vive-Attaque. Je jetai alors la Superball vierge sur le Ronflex et le Voltali passa immédiatement à l'action. Le Ronflex ressortit aussitôt mais il était déjà trop tard pour lui ; il était à l'eau. Il dormait toujours et un banc de Pokémon Eau l'emmena rapidement dans leur territoire pour dévorer ce gros bout de viande. Je n'étais pas sûr qu'ils réussissent puisque le Ronflex se régénérait mais il n'avait plus beaucoup de chance de survie. La voie était à nouveau libre, mission accomplie.

– Les gamins font peur de nos jours... s'exclama le dresseur qui était bloqué lorsque tout le monde me rejoignit.

– Mieux vaut qu'il meure dans son sommeil qu'au cours d'un long et douloureux combat, non ? Et puis, avec un Pokémon pareil comme repas, les Pokémon aquatiques seront rassasiés. Et maintenant, tout le monde peut rentrer chez soi.

Safran ne semblait pas d'accord avec moi. Elle me regardait à la fois horrifiée et terrifiée. Je l'ignorai pour l'instant.

– Oui, avoua Alysha. C'est vrai que ça arrange pas mal de monde...

– Merci pour l'aide. Je retourne à Carmin sur Mer. Si on se revoit, on fera un match !

Je le saluai de la main tandis qu'il partait et Alysha demanda :

– On le prend pas avec nous ?

– On ne recrute pas tous les gens qui vont dans la même direction que nous.

– Pourtant, il est bien plus en danger que moi. Il a encore des Pokémon donc il ne peut pas refuser de combattre d'autres dresseurs.

– Ça ne nous regarde pas...

– Je comprends pas ta façon de penser... Pourquoi m'as-tu pris avec toi dans ce cas ? Ça ne te regardait pas non plus !

– Safran a insisté. J'étais loin de te vouloir avec nous avec tous les souvenirs que tu me ramènes.

Elle soupira longuement et s'exclama sans aucune agressivité :

– Honnêtement, j'arrive pas à savoir si t'es un connard ou un gars bien. Tu ne fais vraiment pas ton âge...

– Il n'est pas si insensible, expliqua Safran. Il... tient juste à rester loin des ennuis quand c'est possible...

Une façon détournée de définir mon égoïsme mais je l'acceptai. Je ne pouvais pas dire que le malheur des autres ne m'atteignait pas mais rester en vie était ma priorité. Les deux gamines me fixèrent ensuite et je levai les yeux au ciel avant de changer de sujet :

– On est bientôt arrivé. On devrait se dépêcher.

– Ouais, je te suis, annonça Alysha, apparemment de meilleure humeur.

Je me dirigeai alors vers la porte désormais libre d'accès et l'ouvris. Nous nous rapprochions de Carmin sur Mer. Nous allions d'abord ramener Alysha chez elle, puis, récupérer Flouz. Peut-être après un passage au Centre Pokémon car il pourrait bien faire nuit du temps que j'accomplisse la première tâche.

* * *

_Ah, le pouvoir des sujets difficiles ! Personne a remarqué qu'il avait une petite sœur qui été morte quand elle était plus vieille qu'il ne l'est actuellement._

_Apparemment, un poisson peut avoir des branchies et des poumons en même temps (comme les dipneustes) Disons que les Pokémon Eau sont dans ce cas-ci =p_

_Je viens d'apprendre en lisant la définition du Pokédex R/S/E que la spirale de Ptitard est un organe interne visible à travers sa peau très fine... C'est dégueulasse !_

_Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi ce chapitre est sorti un mercredi au lieu des mardi habituels, non ? Et bien, aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire alors j'ai voulu faire une exception. ^^ Le chapitre suivant sera bien mardi prochain !_


	43. Route 11

Un endroit toujours aussi familier bien que c'était la première fois que je foulais ce sol. Le poste de garde ne semblait pas être différent des autres. Mis à part peut-être le garde qui était au milieu du couloir et qui courut vers nous trois en nous voyant :

– Gamin aux habits rouges... commença-t-il pour lui-même. Tu es celui qui vient d'enlever le Ronflex ?

Je restai méfiant dans le cas où le meurtre du Pokémon aurait été illégal mais je ne pouvais voir dans ses yeux que de la reconnaissance. Je hochai donc la tête et il enchaîna :

– Merci beaucoup ! Il bloquait totalement la porte, on ne pouvait même plus l'ouvrir. C'est un grand service que tu as rendu à tous les dresseurs du Kanto. Ne plus avoir à passer par la Grotte augmentera leur chances de rester en vie !

J'étais d'accord avec cette dernière affirmation. Moi-même, je n'avais aucune envie de retourner dans cette sombre grotte.

– Ce n'était pas grand chose, finis-je par dire pour qu'il nous laisse tranquille.

Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être remercié à ce point et, depuis Lavanville, cela n'arrêtait pas. Au moins dans le jeu, tout le monde s'en moquait quand on sauvait la capitale de la Team Rocket et là, ils me remerciaient pour un simple Ronflex... Je pensai alors à ce que ça allait devenir lorsque j'allai vraiment tenter de libérer Safrania. Je n'allais pas pouvoir passer à côté, c'était un moment clé de l'histoire.

– Pas grand chose ? Mais bien au contraire ! L'accès à Céladopole était impossible à tous les dresseurs non originaire de Safrania et la présence du Ronflex compromettait beaucoup leur quête d'obtenir les Badges. Je suis dégoûté de ne rien pouvoir vous donner en remerciement.

– Pouvez-vous nous remerciez d'une information dans ce cas ?

– Si je le peux.

– Pourquoi les dresseurs venus de Safrania pouvaient-ils aller à Céladopole ? Il y a un autre moyen que la lettre au Conseil des 4 pour rentrer dans la ville ?

– Oui. Les habitants de Safrania ont des passeports pour rentrer chez eux pour éviter qu'ils ne se sentent prisonniers de la ville. C'est la seule manière pour un dresseur d'y rentrer rapidement, vous faites aussi la collecte des Badges ?

J'acquiesçai et il dit :

– Dans ce cas, vous devriez plutôt tenter de trouver un dresseur de Safrania et lui demander de vous faire rentrer. Ils marchent aussi pour les groupes.

– Mais... Ça ne sert à rien alors. Qu'est-ce qui empêche les membres de la Team Rocket de voler un passeport où de forcer un dresseur à les faire passer ?

– Oh, mais les gardes ne vous laisseront pas passer si facilement. Nous savons faire notre boulot, annonça-t-il fièrement.

Pas vraiment puisque leur tentative était destinée à échouer. Je pouvais tenter de changer le futur en le prévenant mais je ne pouvais faire ça sans avoir l'air suspect. Et je ne voulais pas passer à côté de la chance d'obtenir la Masterball.

– Merci pour l'information. On va y aller maintenant.

– On ne monte pas en haut ? demanda Alysha derrière moi.

– Pourquoi faire ? Une nouvelle envie pressante de manger le sol ? répondis-je un peu trop rapidement n'ayant aucune envie de retourner sur un toit.

– T'es pas obligé d'être aussi méchant ! J'aime juste les lieux en altitude. Et on a toujours une très belle vue. Allez Safran, dis-lui que tu veux monter aussi, couina-t-elle en poussant la petite blonde entre elle et moi.

La fillette regarda alors par dessus son épaule en rougissant sans pouvoir voir Alysha et me fixa alors avant d'ouvrir la bouche. Elle ne dit finalement rien et je soupirai :

– D'accord, on monte. Mais pas longtemps.

– Super ! lançai la pré-adolescente avant de foncer vers l'escalier sans nous attendre.

– Je... Désolée, s'excusa Safran.

– Tu n'as pas à l'être. Tu as le droit d'avoir un avis. Je te l'ai déjà dit, si tu veux quelque chose, ça ne sert à rien de le garder pour toi. Même si tu penses que ça me mettra en colère.

Elle répondit à cela d'un petit soupir et nous nous dirigeâmes à la poursuite d'Alysha. Le premier étage était également une sorte d'aire de repos pourvue de tables et chaises. Seules deux personnes étaient présentes mais ne semblait pas être ensemble. Deux hommes dont l'un devait avoir la vingtaine et l'autre la quarantaine passée. C'est ce dernier qui s'approcha de nous tout sourire :

– Red ? C'est toi ? Quelle joie de te voir !

Je reculai d'un pas tandis qu'il s'avançait un peu trop rapidement vers moi et jetai un œil en arrière pour ne pas trop me rapprocher des escaliers. L'homme s'arrêta alors et dit :

– Tu ne me reconnais pas ?

Je le détaillai des yeux ; il avait des cheveux d'un rouge vif assez courts qui faisaient peur avec sa tunique de docteur. Je me rappelai ce qu'il y avait à l'étage de cet endroit ; un dresseur qui échangeait sa Nidorina contre un Nidorino et un assistant du professeur Chen qui donnait le Cherch'Objet, un outil capable de dire s'il y avait des objets invisibles cachés dans les pixels. Si c'était le cas, il fallait faire toute la zone en appuyant sur le bouton A. J'imaginai qu'il devait y avoir une différence dans cette version mais je n'aurais pas les moyens de le découvrir. Il fallait avoir attrapé trente Pokémon pour accéder à cet objet.

– Vous êtes un assistant du professeur Chen ?

– Avec tout ce que tu m'as fait étant plus petit, j'espérai que tu retiendrais au moins mon nom.

Je réfléchis en cherchant dans mes souvenirs fictifs quelques rencontres avec ces gens-là. Pour découvrir que Red arrivait à dresser quelques Pokémon sauvages pour l'aider à faire des farces aux assistants avant de les laisser s'enfuir pour qu'ils ne se fassent pas attraper. Quand ce n'était pas le cas, il utilisait des Pokémon du laboratoire aux mêmes fins. Je levai les yeux vers l'homme sans avoir trouvé son nom et demandai :

– Ptitard ou Chenipan ?

Il éclata de rire et répondit :

– C'est vrai que je n'étais pas ta seule victime mais tu me faisais souvent glisser à l'aide d'un Ptitard en effet. Tu as l'air d'avoir mûri pendant ton voyage, c'est bien. Ah, mais parlons travail maintenant, comment avance ta recherche avec le Pokédex ? Le professeur m'a confié la mission de vous offrir à Blue et toi, un Cherch'Objet si vous atteignez un certain nombre de données. Ton ami est déjà venu récupéré le sien.

Ami ? Ces mots m'énervèrent encore sans raison apparente. Une séquelle des souvenirs de Red peut-être ? Était-ce un traumatisme ? Non, Red semblait uniquement rongé par la jalousie depuis tout petit même s'il ne l'avait jamais avoué. J'étais irrité de ne pas réussir à contrôler un sentiment qui ne m'appartenait même pas, bien qu'il ne fusse qu'un problème mineur pour moi.

– Je ne pense pas que mon nombre de capture soit suffisamment impressionnant. Surtout avec un Pokédex pareil...

– Comment ça un Pokédex pareil ? Cet objet n'existe qu'en deux exemplaires et celui de Blue n'est pas mieux que le tien.

– Oui, mais il ne considère pas les Pokémon de base comme étant acquis lorsqu'ils sont évolués ce qui nous force à attraper autant de Pokémon que l'espèce a d'évolution. Comme je n'ai que les cinq dans mon équipe, ça ne fait que cinq attrapé pour lui.

– C'est un problème oui, mais le professeur veillait à le réparer. Il devrait encore être en train de travailler dessus s'il ne vous a pas encore prévenus... Enfin, cela n'a pas arrêté Blue, ce n'est pas une excuse.

– Je veux juste être Maître Pokémon, je refuse de tous les capturer avec un tel handicap, répliquai-je en pensant que le professeur n'était peut-être plus en état de continuer l'amélioration de la machine.

– Ça te ressemble plus, sourit-il. Tu commençais à m'étonner à parler si intelligemment. Enfin, si tu ne fais pas ton travail, je ne te donnerai pas l'objet. C'est aussi simple que cela.

– D'accord. Dans ce cas, on va partir, ce fut un plaisir de vous avoir revu, lâchai-je finalement dans un demi-sourire.

– Je retire ce que j'ai dit, tu as beaucoup changé. L'ancien Red n'était pas hypocrite. Et on dit que les voyages forment la jeunesse. Je ne suis pas sûr que cette formation te sera bénéfique en fin de compte.

Je le fusillai du regard mais me contins avant de changer de sujet :

– Vous auriez vu passer une fille aux cheveux bleus ?

– Elle a filé vers le toit... Ton amie est allé la rejoindre apparemment...

Je pris alors congé de l'adulte pour me diriger vers le toit en me demandant à quel moment Safran s'était éclipsée. Je marchai assez vite, mais pas poussé par mon envie de rejoindre les filles mais par celle de m'éloigner du scientifique. Rencontrer des gens que Red connaissait me donnait toujours l'impression de lui avoir volé sa vie même s'il avait été conçu pour cela.

Sur le toit du bâtiment, les deux filles semblaient discuter, l'une avec plus de dynamisme que l'autre. Elles se turent lorsqu'elles me virent arriver et Alysha fonça vers moi et cria :

– Je viens d'avoir une idée du tonnerre !

Je fronçai les sourcils et attendis la suite qui ne vint pas. Je demandai alors :

– Oui ?

– On peut voler par dessus la route jusqu'à Carmin sur Mer avec le Dracaufeu de Safran. Ce sera bien plus rapide et super génial !

Un frisson me parcourut.

– Flamme ne pourra pas porter trois personnes... commentai-je.

– Je lui demande, décida Safran en libérant la créature.

– Roh, c'est un gros Pokémon, il devrait en être capable, renchérit Alysha.

Je ne répondis rien à cela et regardai juste la fillette parler à son dragon qui me fixa avant de répondre. La petite blonde écarquilla les yeux quelques secondes et annonça tout en se rapprochant de moi :

– Il est d'accord pour nous emmener.

Elle conclut sa phrase d'un murmure m'étant adressé :

– Il dit qu'il te prendra dans ses pattes pour que tu sois mieux installé. Tu ne seras même pas obligé de voir le sol.

– Tss, lâchai-je en détournant les yeux, vexé de dévoiler une de mes faiblesses. Allons-y alors...

Je m'approchai de Flamme et tendis une main à son ventre avant de soupirer un bon coup. Alysha courut presque vers lui et grimpa sur son dos un peu trop rapidement même si le Pokémon ne se plaignit pas. Vint le tour de Safran qui s'avança d'un pas mal assuré pour se placer derrière la fille aux cheveux bleus.

– Feu ! me dit la bête en me montrant ses pattes.

– Ne me lâche pas, dis-je en lui offrant mon dos pour qu'il m'attrape.

Il me répondit et me serra contre lui. Ses deux pattes avant étaient suffisamment grosses pour me laisser respirer sans pour autant me laisser bouger. Je me sentis presque immédiatement en sécurité. Il battit des ailes deux fois et décolla aussitôt. Je ne pus m'empêcher de lâcher un petit cri de terreur qui fut heureusement couvert par le bruit d'extase de l'adolescente juchée sur le dos du dragon. Puis, d'un coup, le Dracaufeu s'arrêta. Je regardai en face de moi et aperçus un Magnéti qui nous bloquait la route. Un bout de papier blanc était coincé sur sa vis principale et l'une des filles, sans doute Alysha, l'attrapa. Safran cria alors pour que tout le monde entende :

– Il dit que son dresseur nous défie en combat et qu'on a pas le droit de refuser puisqu'on est sur une route.

– On ne peut pas simplement faire comme si on avait pas compris ? demandai-je.

– Non, répondit Alysha. C'est écrit sur le papier. C'est on ne peut plus clair. On doit descendre.

Je retins une injure pendant que Flamme perdait de l'altitude en suivant le Pokémon Électrique vers son dresseur. Il se trouvait juste à l'entrée du poste de garde au final. Notre vol ne nous avait pas beaucoup avancé. Le dresseur était un homme chauve de la trentaine qui s'avança vers nous avec un grand sourire lorsque Flamme posa ses deux pattes au sol.

– Alors, lequel de vous trois veut commencer ?

Son physique me rappelait celui du dresseur placé au même endroit dans le jeu. Je jetai un œil à ses Pokéballs, il y en avait deux.

– C'est vraiment possible de nous arrêter en plein vol comme ça ? me plaignis-je. Si on volait, c'est qu'on ne voulait pas combattre. Et puis, est-ce que votre deuxième Pokémon est un Voltorbe ?

– Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il. Mais... Comment ?

J'avais visé juste apparemment. Mais cela me donnait une information de taille. Ce dresseur n'avait pas le niveau. Lorsque j'avais à nouveau franchi la route qui reliait Carmin sur Mer à Azuria, de nouveaux dresseurs qui n'étaient pas dans le jeu avaient fait leur apparition, rehaussant peut-être le niveau de la zone. Mais ici, c'était un dresseur présent dans le jeu, donc, ses Pokémon étaient déjà plus faibles que ne l'étaient les miens avant le combat contre le Major Bob. Peut-être fallait-il combattre dans une zone avant que les dresseurs ne se renouvelle.

– Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma première question...

– C'est parfaitement légal. Et c'est le seul moyen de combattre par ici depuis l'arrivée du Ronflex qui bloque la route. Tout le monde passe par les airs. Comment as-tu su pour Voltorbe ?

– Je me suis juste dit qu'il irait bien avec un Magnéti, mentis-je.

– Mmm, grogna-t-il, apparemment pas convaincu. Tu es mon premier adversaire ?

– Oui, dis-je en libérant Sakdoss.

L'Osselait se tourna vers moi et me posa une question dont je ne compris pas le sens. Je répondis tout de même :

– C'est ton premier combat Sakdoss. Bonne chance.

– Selait !

L'homme chauve fit avancer son Magnéti pendant que nous reculions pour laisser la place aux combattants et le combat commença. J'ordonnai une attaque Massd'Os et le petit Pokémon brun sauta vers sa cible pour lui abattre son os dessus. Il frappa à l'œil et le Magnéti tomba au sol. Déjà évanoui.

– Impossible... D'un seul coup ? dit mon adversaire en rappelant sa créature. Vas-y Voltorbe, Charge !

– Osmerang, Sakdoss ! répliquai-je.

– Osselait ?

- Tu es censé jeter ton os sur l'adversaire et qu'il revienne vers toi après coup, expliquai-je. Tu devrais en être capable.

En fait, non. Il n'avait pas le niveau pour. Mais je voulais voir si je pouvais utiliser les informations que m'avait donné Safran pour lui apprendre des attaques qu'il ne pouvait pas encore connaître.

Sakdoss décida de me faire confiance et jeta son arme vers la boule qui lui fonçait dessus. Et non seulement l'os n'atteignit pas sa cible mais il s'enfonça au trois quarts dans la terre. Le Voltorbe put alors frapper le Pokémon désarmé et l'Osselait s'en releva après quelques temps d'attente. Il courut ensuite vers son os, esquivant involontairement un Sonicboom et le saisit de ses deux pattes pour tenter de l'extraire. Il avait du utiliser beaucoup de force pour le lancer car il peinait à accomplir cette action. La boule bicolore utilisa à nouveau une Charge sous ordre de son dresseur et se rapprochait rapidement de l'Osselait. De plus en plus près. J'ordonnai à Sakdoss de se mettre derrière le bout d'os qui dépassait de la terre pour avoir plus de chance d'éviter l'attaque et il le fit. Il continua à tirer et je pouvais voir que l'os allait bientôt lui revenir en main. Mais le Voltorbe serait plus rapide. Il s'approcha encore jusqu'à frôler mon Pokémon, au moment propice, Sakdoss déterra son os infligeant ainsi à son adversaire un coup vertical l'envoyant dans les airs. Je criai alors le nom de mon Pokémon pour attirer son attention et dit en imitant un batteur de base-ball frappant avec une batte invisible :

– Homerun !

Sakdoss hocha la tête et prépara son os en fixant sa cible qui ne pouvait plus que foncer sur son adversaire dans une telle posture. Le contact eu lieu et la boule bicolore s'envola sous les cris de son dresseur. Il atterrit dans le pâté d'herbes pas loin de nous. Mon Osselait tomba assis au sol et haleta de son effort. Je me doutais qu'il ne devait pas être facile de renvoyer un tel projectile. Mon adversaire courut vers les herbes en question sans même me jeter un regard et il ressortit un peu plus tard avec sa boule dans les bras. Il semblait lui parler donc le Voltorbe devait être vivant. Tant mieux.

– Me battre si facilement, déclara l'autre dresseur lorsqu'il revint près de moi. Tu n'es pas n'importe qui.

– Si j'étais à votre niveau, je n'aurais jamais songé à combattre quelqu'un chevauchant un Dracaufeu, lui expliquai-je.

– Il n'y a pas de mauvaises expériences. Chaque défaite nous rend plus fort et chaque combat est unique. Affronter des adversaires plus fort que nous fait aussi parti du quotidien des dresseurs.

– Je pense que je comprends. Mais cela veut dire qu'on ne pourra pas survoler la route sans combattre.

– Il est plus prudent de continuer à pied en effet. Vous attirez bien trop l'attention en sillonnant le ciel et l'incapacité à refuser un défi vous bloquera à coup sûr.

– Merci du conseil.

Il rappela alors son Voltorbe et partit vers Carmin sur Mer après m'avoir donné l'argent du match. Sakdoss s'approcha de moi et cria son nom. Je me baissai vers lui et dis avant de le remettre en boule :

– Bien joué. Il faudra que tu maîtrises l'attaque Osmerang un jour mais tu t'es débrouillé comme un chef.

Alysha s'approcha alors, l'air déçu :

– Donc, on repart pas par les airs ?

Safran avait déjà rappelé Flamme après les explications de l'homme chauve. Je répondis alors négativement d'un grand sourire. Et nous entamâmes notre marche vers la ville du Major Bob.

J'eus envie de couper à travers les herbes pour éviter les affrontements avec les dresseurs qui pourraient nous faire perdre du temps mais la présence supposée de Soporifik dans ces lieux me refusait de prendre un tel risque. Ils devaient être faibles mais leur attaque Hypnose nous serait fatale. Nous restâmes donc sur les chemins à nous partager des dresseurs n'ayant pas l'expérience nécessaire pour nous affronter. Même le fait de leur dire que j'avais quatre Badges n'entamait pas leur motivation. Au contraire. Lorsque nous arrivâmes enfin à la ville, il faisait presque nuit.

– Enfin, commenta Alysha. Cette route ne semblait pas si longue vue d'en haut.

– Où on va en premier ? me demanda Safran.

– Ramener Alysha chez elle. On ira dormir au centre après et chercher Flouz demain. On peut y aller sur le dos de Flamme si ça lui fait plaisir, personne ne devrait nous embêter dans la ville.

– Génial ! cria la pré-adolescente pendant que je me maudissais d'avoir une telle idée.

Safran libéra une nouvelle fois son Dracaufeu qui, une fois monté, suivit les instructions d'Alysha pour nous amener à sa maison. Le voyage fut très court malgré la distance que nous avions parcouru. Elle habitait à quelques rues du Centre Pokémon, nous pourrions y aller à pied rapidement après cela. Lorsque nous atterrîmes, Alysha confirma que c'était le bon endroit avec une sorte de tremblement dans la voix.

– Ça va ? s'inquiéta Safran lorsqu'elle eut rappelé Flamme.

– Oui... C'est juste que... Ça faisait si longtemps que je n'étais pas revenue.

– Tu veux qu'on reste avec toi ? proposa alors la fillette.

– Si ce n'est pas trop vous demander... répondit-elle en me fixant.

Je n'étais pas contre l'idée, je pensais même que c'était ce que nous allions faire depuis le début. J'acquiesçai donc silencieusement et nous nous approchâmes de la porte où elle toqua comme une étrangère. Une femme suffisamment âgée pour être sa mère et pourvue des mêmes cheveux bleus, bien que plus courts, vint alors nous ouvrir. Son regard passa sur notre groupe puis elle écarquilla les yeux avant de prendre Alysha dans ses bras.

– Alysha ! Tu es enfin revenue ! s'écria-t-elle.

– Alysha ? demanda fortement une voix masculine à l'intérieur de la maison.

Un homme se précipita alors dans notre direction et la femme se dégagea pour laisser son compagnon prendre sa place dans les bras de leur fille. Lui était brun avec des cheveux presque rasés et une moustache de quelques jours. Les deux parents commencèrent à verser des larmes tandis que la gamine leur annonçait qu'elle était bel et bien de retour. Je me tournai alors vers Safran, ne me sentant pas à ma place dans cette scène :

– On a fini notre mission... On y va ?

Elle hocha lentement la tête et le père de famille nous arrêta :

– Attendez vous deux !

Je me retournai et m'avançai vers cet homme qui continua :

– Merci de nous l'avoir ramenée. On se faisait beaucoup de soucis. On dirait qu'elle a perdu ses Pokémon en plus, le voyage aurait été dur... Rentrez donc à l'intérieur, vous méritez une récompense !

– Merci mais Alysha nous a déjà récompensé d'avance pour la ramener. Nous ne pouvons pas accepté plus.

– Seriez-vous des mercenaires les enfants ?

– Non, juste des dresseurs Pokémon ordinaires... Je suis content de vous voir réunis. Prenez bien soin d'elle, elle a besoin de réconfort quoi qu'elle en dise.

Je ne préférai pas rentrer dans les détails, lui parler de notre rencontre n'aiderait probablement pas Alysha. J'espérai juste que ça lui passerait pour que ces deux personnes n'aient pas à vivre ce que j'avais vécu.

– Merci, Red, dit enfin la jeune fille en se libérant d'une nouvelle étreinte de sa mère. Tout ira bien maintenant, je ne pense pas que je pourrais être dresseuse finalement. Je vais juste trouver autre chose à faire. Safran, merci d'avoir été mon amie.

Je ne savais pas du tout quoi répondre, je préférai partir directement. Je levai une main en guise d'adieu et me détournai pour prendre la route. Safran répondit qu'elle serait toujours son amie et me suivit. Un peu plus loin, elle dit :

– On aurait pu rester un peu avec eux, non ?

– Je ne voulais pas m'incruster dans leur réunion, ils doivent avoir beaucoup de choses à se dire si elle est partie depuis si longtemps.

– Je comprends... souffla-t-elle.

Lorsque les portes du Centre Pokémon s'ouvrirent pour nous, l'infirmière Joëlle de garde nous reconnut aussitôt :

– Ah ! Vous êtes les deux enfants revenus en sang de la tour ! Vous êtes revenu à Carmin sur Mer ?

Je pensais immédiatement à la Tour Pokémon de Lavanville et me dis que les nouvelles allaient vite avant de me rappeler que la tour de cette ville avait également été un passage dangereux de notre voyage. J'acquiesçai alors :

– Oui, mais on ne devrait pas rester longtemps, dis-je en lui tendant mes Pokéballs. Pouvons-nous avoir une chambre pour la nuit ?

– Bien sûr ! Prenez donc la même que la dernière fois.

Je la remerciai et nous pénétrâmes dans ladite chambre lorsque les Pokémon de Safran furent également soignés. La fillette se précipita dans la Machine de Soin sans un commentaire et je l'imitai malgré le fait que je n'étais pas vraiment blessé. Nous libérâmes ensuite tous nos Pokémon qui commencèrent à s'installer où ils le pouvaient, exceptée Sonate qui se jeta immédiatement dans mes bras. Seul manquait Dardargnan autour de nous. Je soupirai à cette pensée et reposai la Rondoudou au sol avant d'aller m'asseoir sur le lit. Safran me rejoignit et répondit à mon soupir :

– Tu penses à Flouz ? Si le Major Bob l'a enterrée, ça va être bizarre de lui demander de nous la rendre...

J'y avais pensé également.

– Je pensais surtout à Dardargnan, avouai-je. Pour Flouz, je pense qu'elle est dans une Deathball. La femme de la Tour Pokémon nous a dit que les Champions en avait. Il suffira d'échanger l'une des nôtres contre celle de Flouz, je pense. Il ne nous dénoncera sans doute pas.

– Ah... Dardargnan reviendra sans doute quand il se sera calmé... Il est assez fort pour survivre dehors je pense...

– Peut-être trop... Si un dresseur essaie de l'attraper...

– Il a dit qu'il ne tuerait plus d'humains... me rappela-t-elle. Tu peux lui faire confiance, je pense. Il ne voudra pas te décevoir une nouvelle fois.

Flamme s'avança alors et me parla dans sa langue natale sans que je n'y comprenne quelque chose. Je tentai avant que Safran ne traduise :

– Tu veux aller le chercher à nouveau ?

Il acquiesça et la fillette hoqueta de surprise.

– Je ne peux pas te laisser faire ça, enchaînai-je. Tu es revenu dans un sale état la dernière fois et rien ne dit que Dardargnan est encore dans les environs.

– Dracau...

Je fixai Safran pour connaître sa réponse et la fillette m'informa :

– Il est sûr que Dardargnan est dans les parages et ça ne devrais pas être dangereux de nuit. Et il dit que je peux l'accompagner si nécessaire. Dardargnan ne devrait s'enfuir que face à toi...

Elle fit une petite pause et demanda :

– Mais comment peux-tu le comprendre des fois et d'autres, non ?

– J'ai juste deviné l'intention. Ce n'est apparemment pas une langue que l'on peut apprendre, j'aurais toujours besoin de toi pour les détails. Et Flamme, il est vrai que ça m'arrangerait, mais ce serait vous faire prendre des risques à tous les deux... Safran a raison, il finira par revenir.

Il soupira fortement et alla se coucher dans un coin de la pièce.

– Euh... Je peux te demander autre chose ? tenta Safran.

– Vas-y, l'invitai-je.

– Puisqu'on va voir le Major Bob demain... Est-ce que je pourrais l'affronter pour le Badge ?

Je lâchai un cri de surprise et la fillette s'excusa aussitôt :

– Désolée... Mais je suis devenue plus forte, je voulais voir si je pouvais battre un Champion d'Arène... Et comme Nina ne craint pas l'électricité, j'ai un avantage.

– C'est moi qui suis désolé. Je n'aurais pas du être si surpris. Tu es une dresseuse Pokémon, tu n'as pas besoin de mon accord pour combattre... Par contre, tu auras besoin d'une carte dresseur pour stocker tes Badges... Le mieux serait de demander à l'infirmière Joëlle.

– Comment as-tu eu la tienne ?

Bonne question, je l'avais déjà autour du cou quand j'étais arrivé dans ce monde. Je dus chercher dans les souvenirs de Red pour trouver une réponse à cette question :

– Ma mère me l'a offerte pour mes dix ans.

– Je vois... Donc, tu es d'accord pour que je me batte ?

– Oui, mais évite d'utiliser Flamme. Il est devenu vulnérable à l'électricité depuis sa dernière évolution.

Elle eut un silence après lequel elle me demanda de lui apprendre qui était vulnérable contre quoi. Je hochai la tête et lui appris enfin le fameux tableau des types, allant même jusqu'à aller demander à l'infirmière un papier et un stylo pour le lui dessiner.

– Donc, dit-elle une fois le tableau lu à plusieurs reprises. Nina est faible contre les Pokémon Psy, Eau, Glace, Insecte et Sol ? Et Sonate uniquement face au type Combat ? C'est bizarre... Mais... Pourquoi Flamme n'est-il pas de type Dragon ?

– Parce qu'il n'a pas les mêmes faiblesses que les autres dragons. Il n'existe que trois Pokémon de type Dragon : Minidraco, Draco et Dracolosse. Mais les Dracaufeu, Léviator et Ptéra sont aussi considérés comme des dragons puisque Peter les utilise. C'est peut-être dur à comprendre pour toi mais il y a des dragons de type Dragon et des dragons de type Vol. Flamme est dans cette deuxième catégorie.

– Parce que les dragons normaux ne craignent pas l'électricité... conclut-elle. Je crois que je comprends. Est-ce que je peux garder cette feuille ?

– Pour l'instant, oui. Mais j'aimerais que tu l'apprennes par cœur.

– D'accord... murmura-t-elle en retournant son attention vers le papier.

Elle décida de réviser maintenant toutes les forces et faiblesses de ses propres Pokémon tandis que je commençai à me coucher. Sonate me rejoignit immédiatement, Sakdoss ne refusa pas non plus l'invitation à dormir sur le lit plutôt que par terre. Ember se coucha près de moi sans me toucher pour autant et les trois autres s'étaient déjà affalés sur le sol de la chambre. Flamme était dans un coin et les deux autres s'étaient couchés l'un à côté de l'autre près du lit. Tout était comme d'habitude, excepté l'absence de Dardargnan... J'espérai vraiment le retrouver un jour.

Je devais m'être endormi car j'étais de retour dans cet immense espace noir. L'enfant était toujours présent face à moi. Il ne souriait pas contrairement à son habitude. Pas plus qu'il n'entamait la conversation. Je pris donc l'initiative :

– Pas très causant aujourd'hui. T'es de mauvaise humeur ?

– Assez... Pourquoi ce détour inutile ? Récupérer tes Pokémon morts ne t'aidera pas à accomplir ta quête.

– Ce n'est pas quelque chose que dirait le Red de mes souvenirs, commentai-je. Tu dois les apprécier autant que moi.

– Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un dans ce monde les apprécient plus que toi. Tu les vénérais alors qu'ils n'existaient même pas. Quand à moi, je les appréciais également apparemment. Mais parce que je les aimais ou parce que j'ai été programmé pour ?

– Ça ne change pas qui tu es, Red. Que tu sois un programme ou non, tu as une conscience propre et l'intellect d'un humain. Tu peux choisir tes propres goûts.

– Tu sais que tu mens. Ils ont pu me programmer pour aimer les Pokémon, une personnalité n'est qu'un assemblage de chiffre pour vous. Ma vie, qu'un jeu vidéo. Enfin, tu n'es pas là pour m'entendre me plaindre. Tu veux aussi parler de quelque chose ? Dardargnan peut-être ?

– Depuis quand tu es devenu mon psy ? remarquai-je.

– Depuis que je suis le seul qui puisse te faire la conversation en ayant en tête tes origines et que je préfère que tu ne deviennes pas fou avant la fin. Tu commences à aller mal depuis la mort de Cyan. Et puis, plus récemment, tu repenses à Julie.

Je serrai les poings à l'entente du prénom de ma petite sœur. Il était vrai que le sauvetage d'Alysha m'avait ravivé ces mauvais souvenirs.

– Exactement ce que je disais, continua-t-il. Tu es devenu faible psychologiquement. Il faut que tu te reprennes avant de craquer pour de bon.

– Je ne craquerai pas ! affirmai-je sans grande conviction.

– Tu ne peux pas me mentir. Pas à moi. N'oublie pas que je suis en toi, je sais ce que tu ressens. Ce dont tu as besoin et ce qu'il te faut jeter. Tous ces mauvais souvenirs, ce détour pour aller chercher ton Miaouss et ton Paras, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Tu es arrivé à la moitié de ton parcours. Inutile de repousser l'inévitable.

– C'est nécessaire, le contrai-je. Les avoir près de moi me rassurera et m'empêchera de sombrer dans la folie. C'est bien ce que tu veux, non ?

– Pour l'instant, tu n'en as que deux. Mais lorsque les Deathballs se multiplieront dans ton sac, penses-tu pouvoir supporter la vision de tout ceux qui ont péri par ta faute ?

– Oui, pour la simple raison que plus personne ne mourra dans mon équipe.

– Tant de confiance... Cela te ressemble plus, je préfère ça. Bien, amuses-toi à déterrer les cadavres de tes Pokémon et finis rapidement ta quête.

– Pourquoi es-tu si pressé que je finisse ce jeu ?

– Je n'ai pas à me justifier de cela. Sache que c'est également ta vie qui est en jeu dans cette partie, ne l'oublie pas.

Et il disparut, me laissant seul dans cet obscur endroit où j'étais à présent l'unique source de lumière. Je n'avais plus rien à y faire, je ne pouvais que me réveiller à présent.

* * *

_Et non, pas de traîtrise, de retournement de situation ou quoi que ce soit de la part d'Alysha. Juste une quête d'escorte normale et inoffensive avec une CT à la clé. Mais c'est pas Eevee-man qui allait dire qu'il avait tort, hein ?_


	44. Un vieil ami

Je me redressai dès mon réveil pour me mettre en position assise sur le lit, dérangeant ainsi Sonate qui s'était retrouvée à baver sur mon torse et Ember qui s'était rapprochée dans la nuit et qui avait posé sa tête sur mon bras. Ignorant les grognements mécontents de cette dernière, je tournai la tête vers la droite pour voir Tortank. Il était debout et me faisait face, la gueule grande ouverte et l'air franchement gêné.

– N'y pense même pas... lui dis-je d'une voix ensommeillée, comprenant son intention.

– Tank ! se plaignit ou jura-t-il.

Safran dormait encore et ne pouvait donc pas me traduire la remarque de la tortue. Nina et Flamme somnolaient encore au sol et Sakdoss s'était rapproché de Safran pendant son sommeil. Ember sauta au sol lorsque je me levai mais Sonate resta sur le lit à s'étirer avant de se recoucher. Je concentrai mon attention sur Tortank :

– Je sais que c'est moi qui t'ai demandé ce genre de réveil mais tu devrais arrêter maintenant. Tu es devenu trop puissant pour ce genre de blagues.

– Tor... Tortank...

Je n'avais aucune idée s'il répondait positivement ou non. Le connaissant, il ne devait pas avoir accepté. Il aimait trop l'idée de me réveiller de force et j'avais évité cela ces derniers jours. Il devait être dégoûté.

Mes yeux se posèrent ensuite sur la Goupix à mes pieds, je me baissai et tendis une main vers elle en la saluant mais elle grogna en m'évitant avant d'aller se cacher derrière Tortank. Je soupirai. Je pensais qu'elle était devenue plus aimable ces derniers temps et maintenant, je pensais que tout cela n'était qu'une illusion. Je me redressai alors et une petite voix me salua de derrière. Safran se leva doucement et murmura :

– Ne me touche pas sans mon autorisation...

Il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'elle traduisait Ember. Le réveil était dur aujourd'hui. Je m'étirai difficilement en baillant avant de demander à mon premier Pokémon :

– Finalement, arrose-moi le visage, Tortank. Mais gère ta force.

Il ne répondit pas et passa immédiatement à l'action. Le jet qu'il m'envoya était petit, mais suffisamment puissant pour me propulser en arrière et me faire asseoir de force sur le lit. Il me dit un bout de son nom lorsque l'assaut fut fini et Safran déclara :

– Il dit qu'il ne peut pas faire plus faible.

– C'est pas grave, dis-je à l'attention du colossal reptile. Évite juste de me surprendre avec des tirs parce que mon corps pourrait très mal le prendre.

– Tank ! acquiesça-t-il.

Nous commençâmes à manger une fois que tout le monde fut debout et nous quittâmes le Centre Pokémon pour nous diriger vers l'Arène de Carmin sur Mer. L'infirmière Joëlle avait fait remplir une sorte de questionnaire à Safran pour l'acquisition de sa propre carte dresseur. Comme ce formulaire devait être envoyé au Conseil des 4 selon les dires de l'infirmière, je suggérai à la fillette de mettre 'Bourg Palette' comme lieu de naissance et dernier lieu d'habitation dans le cas où Jadielle était encore dans leur ligne de mire. La fabrication de la carte était payante et plutôt chère ; plus de la moitié de ma Pépite était passée là-dedans. Il n'y eut par contre aucun temps d'attente et Safran récupéra sa carte en quelques minutes. L'infirmière Joëlle nous laissa ensuite partir en me faisant promettre que je ferais attention à nous. Il fallait croire que je laissais une impression sur toutes les filles de cette famille.

Lorsque nous posâmes le premier pied dans la première des deux salles de l'Arène, un dresseur s'avança et demanda :

– Que voulez-vous ? Un nouveau défi pour le Major Bob ?

– Je veux juste lui parler, corrigeai-je. J'ai déjà le Badge de l'Arène.

En voyant qu'il fronçait les sourcils, je sortis ma carte dresseur et lui montrai dessus l'objet que j'avais gagné au péril de la vie de Flouz. Il l'observa quelques secondes et annonça :

– C'est bien le Badge Foudre. Mais je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir vu ici pourtant...

– Gray avait détruit la porte à coup de poings, lui expliquai-je. C'était plutôt la panique ici.

– Ah, ce gamin... lâcha-t-il d'un regard craintif. Oui, si tu es arrivé en même temps, on a pas dû s'affronter. Bien, je vais annoncer ta venue au Major Bob, le reste ne dépendra que de lui, Red.

Je me demandai pourquoi il connaissait mon nom alors qu'il ne se souvenait plus de moi. Puis, je me rappelai que la carte dresseur faisait office de carte d'identité. Il avait simplement dû voir mon nom dessus.

Ce fut le Champion lui-même qui vint nous trouver. Il avait l'air enchanté de me revoir au vu du sourire qu'il affichait.

– Yo gamin ! lança-t-il. T'es revenu finalement ? T'as trouvé une place pour la tueuse de Pikachu ?

Un frisson me parcourut en entendant ce surnom. Le surnom de Flouz. Je secouai la tête pour me reprendre et répondis :

– En quelque sorte. Je peux la récupérer ?

– Ouais, viens avec moi !

Je le suivis dans la seconde salle. La porte centrale avait été réparée mais était grande ouverte, permettant ainsi un passage plus aisé. Il ordonna pourtant sa fermeture lorsque nous passâmes de l'autre côté. Il m'expliqua lorsque je lui demandai pourquoi :

– J'ai mis ta Miaouss quelque part où je n'ai pas le droit pour qu'elle reste en état. Faudrait pas que les autres voient ça...

– Une Deathball ? demandai-je en me rappelant que les Champions en possédaient d'après la femme de la Tour Pokémon.

Il me regarda d'abord surpris. Puis acquiesça en commentant :

– Je pensais pas que des gamins de votre âge pouvaient encore en entendre parler.

– Ça m'arrange en fait, lui dis-je en ouvrant mon sac. Je peux vous échanger une vide contre celle de Flouz.

Il attendit de voir que j'en sortais bel et bien une avant de dire :

– T'es au courant que c'est illégal d'en transporter. Pas que tu sois du genre à en faire un mauvais usage mais bon. Où t'as pu trouver ça ?

– Une récompense pour avoir sauvé Lavanville, répondis-je. Ils m'ont bien expliqué ce qu'elles étaient et la partie sombre de leur histoire. Mais je pense que je peux avoir confiance en vous.

– Bah, t'as bien raison sur ce coup-là, rit-il en prenant ma Deathball vierge. Moi, j'en ai pas grand chose à faire que tu te promènes avec ça. J'avais entendu parler de la situation à Lavanville, si tu ne mens pas, bien joué ! Ça m'étonne du gamin qui s'était fait prendre en otage par les Rocket.

– J'ai eu pas mal d'aide, avouai-je en pointant Safran du menton brièvement.

– Je vois. Tiens, tant qu'on y est, tu voudrais pas faire un match contre moi ? Je sais que t'as déjà le Badge mais je m'ennuie en ce moment. On a qu'à mettre ta tueuse de Pikachu en jeu si ça te motive.

Cela me fit sourire.

– C'était le second objet de ma visite. Safran veut aussi ton Badge et je pense qu'elle te divertira aussi bien que moi. Je suis prêt à garder le même enjeu.

Il se désintéressa finalement de moi pour regarder la fillette qui se tenait à mes côtés. Elle lui rendit un regard déterminé, tentant sans doute de lui prouver sa motivation. Le Major Bob se remit à sourire et déclara :

– Pourquoi pas ? Quel est ton nom, gamine ?

– S... Safran.

– C'est ton premier match en Arène ?

Elle hocha la tête et il continua en libérant sa pièce maîtresse :

– Dans ce cas, essaie juste de battre mon Raichu et le Badge est à toi.

Le susnommé lâcha de petites charges électriques de ses joues comme pour lui montrer que ça ne serait pas facile. Je ne m'en faisais pas. Safran aurait été capable de le battre même s'il avait utilisé son dernier Pokémon encore vivant, Voltorbe. La fillette se tourna vers moi et me souffla :

– Je vais gagner !

Elle libéra Nina dont l'apparence fit pousser au Champion un sifflement impressionné ainsi qu'un commentaire comme quoi il s'attendait à voir un Mélofée. Le regard de l'homme blond redevint sérieux et il annonça le début du match. Safran fut la première à donner un ordre :

– Griffe, Nina !

– Allez Raichu, dit le Champion avec un sourire dont je ne compris pas le sens. Vive-attaque, utilise la même stratégie que la dernière fois.

L'évolution de la mascotte de Pokémon fonça à toute vitesse derrière la Nidoqueen qui se retourna immédiatement pour le frapper. Il avait prévu cette réaction car il la contourna une nouvelle fois, laissant le monstre bleu frapper dans le vide. Il passa entre ses jambes et sauta comme pour la faire s'envoler. Chose incroyable, il réussit. Sa patte avant commença alors à briller alors qu'il s'arrêtait et il bondit au dessus de sa cible qui couinait de panique en retombant avant de la frapper vers le bas. Nina cogna brutalement le sol et exprima sa douleur par un cri que j'avais du mal à écouter sans que mon cœur ne fasse des siennes.

Safran ne réagit pourtant pas. Elle porta simplement une main vers sa bouche pendant que sa première Pokémon se relevait.

– Ne crois pas être la première qui me défie avec un Pokémon Sol. Les Pokémon électriques sont les meilleurs, on peut combler leur faiblesse avec un vrai entraînement.

– Je n'ai pas encore abandonné, répliqua Safran. Nina, Griffe encore.

Malgré son coup manqué, la Nidoqueen n'hésita pas à réitérer son action. Le Major Bob rit grassement et ordonna également à son Pokémon de refaire la même chose. Une scène identique se répéta et Nina s'envola une seconde fois. Raichu prépara son Ultimapoing et Safran cria lorsqu'il s'apprêtait à sauter.

– Maintenant, Plaquage !

– Évite-le Raichu !

Mais le Pokémon électrique avait déjà commencé à sauter vers Nina et utilisa son attaque pour contrer celle de la Nidoqueen dans un réflexe de survie. La puissance de la chute et le poids de la Pokémon Poison l'avantagea dans ce combat et Raichu se retrouva au sol sous la masse bleue qui s'écrasait sur lui.

– Bien jou... commença le Major Bob.

– Relève-toi et saisis-le avant qu'il ne reprenne ses forces.

Nina s'exécuta et son énorme patte se resserra autour du cou orange de son adversaire avant de le soulever sans effort. Raichu se débattit des pattes violemment sans succès et d'énormes éclairs partirent de ses joues pendant qu'il hurlait sa détresse.

– Dard-Venin ! continua la fillette d'une voix sombre qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

La Nidoqueen attrapa Raichu de sa seconde patte également et l'abattit brutalement sur la corne de son front avant de le jeter au sol. Le Pokémon victime avait un trou à l'épaule droite et pleurait en tremblant.

– J'ai gagné... déclara Safran.

Le Major Bob récupéra son Pokémon avec des yeux effarés. Soudainement, Safran sembla se réveiller car elle couina avant de se prendre la tête dans les mains :

– Ah ! Que... Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Oh non, j'en ai trop fait.

Mais le Champion ne répondit pas. Il était encore sous le choc apparemment.

– Giovanni... murmura-t-il.

– Giovanni ? répétai-je.

Il sembla également reprendre ses esprits car il s'excusa :

– Désolé, j'étais ailleurs un instant. Mes félicitations, jeune fille. Tu viens d'obtenir ton premier Badge !

– Est-qu'il va bien ? répéta Safran pendant que je répétai moi-même ma question.

– Il survivra... Et Red, c'est juste que la seconde personne qui avait utilisé une Nidoqueen contre moi avait utilisé la même technique. J'ai été... nostalgique on va dire...

– Oui mais ce Giovanni, vous parlez du Champion de Jadielle ? Vous le connaissez ?

Il eut l'air surpris de ma question mais répondit tout de même :

– J'étais un de ses amis... Je pense.

– Un ami de Papa ? demanda la fillette à mes côtés.

Il se figea quelques secondes avant de s'exclamer en se frappant la paume droite de son poing.:

– Mais oui, Safran ! Y parlait presque que de ça pendant la guerre ! Il t'a bien appris en tout cas... Mais... Tu... Tu sais ce qu'est devenu ton père ?

La fillette se tut et baissa la tête. Je répondis à sa place :

– On l'a déjà croisé... Et on a dû l'affronter.

– Tain, jura-t-il. Il a vraiment un grain celui-là... Quand je l'avais affronté, il voulait me recruter pour son groupe en fait. Il pensait que j'allais le rejoindre avec joie mais j'aime bien ma nouvelle vie moi. Ça ne lui a pas plu et il m'a proposé de me montrer la puissance en me faisant combattre celle qu'il appelait la plus faible de ses Pokémon. Désolé de te demander ça Safran, mais si tu as l'occasion de le revoir, tu devrais le remettre à sa place. Je ne l'ai pas connu avant la mort de ta mère mais je sais que c'était un homme bon...

– Oui. C'était bien mon intention, déclara la petite blonde. Je veux devenir forte pour le battre.

– Prends soin d'elle Red. Gio est comme un frère pour moi, je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quelque chose à sa fille.

– Je souhaite aussi son bonheur, lui assurai-je. Je ferai de mon mieux.

Safran se mit à rougir, sans doute embarrassée que tout le monde lui témoigne de l'affection ainsi. C'était l'opposé de ce à quoi elle avait été habituée à Jadielle. Le Major Bob me remercia et partit au fond de la salle pour en revenir avec trois objets. Il me tendit le premier.

– Flouz... soufflai-je.

La noirceur de la Deathball m'empêchait de voir clairement à l'intérieur mais ce n'était pas plus mal. J'avais pu reconnaître la couleur de ma Miaouss à l'intérieur de la boule, cela me suffisait. Je sentis une larme arriver à mes yeux mais je l'empêchai de sortir de toutes mes forces.

Les deux autres objets, il les destinait à Safran.

– Prends le Badge Foudre. Et cette CT. J'en avais déjà donné une à Red mais c'est toujours utile puisqu'on ne peut les utiliser qu'une fois.

Il finit également par lui donner de l'argent qui rentra immédiatement avec le Badge dans sa carte dresseur. Maintenant que nous avions des comptes séparés, il faudrait peut-être que je lui donne l'argent qu'elle avait aidé à gagner...

Elle le remercia en s'inclinant, j'en fis de même et nous quittâmes l'Arène de Carmin sur Mer. Il nous accompagna jusqu'à la sortie et nous souhaita bonne chance non sans jeter à Safran un regard à la fois triste mais plein d'espoir. Un Major Bob que je ne reconnaissais pas du tout. Par rapport à l'homme que j'avais affronté pour mon troisième Badge, il me semblait bien plus sympathique tout à coup.

Nous partîmes vers la Route 6 sans passer par le Centre Pokémon ; les blessures de Nina furent soignées à l'aide d'une simple Potion. J'avais laissé Flouz dans le sac de Deathballs par sécurité. Comme l'avait rappelé le Major Bob, le port de ces Pokéballs restait illégal et je préférai les mettre toutes ensemble pour éviter tout risque d'accident. Je me demandai si Ondine le prendrait aussi bien. Elle devait aussi se douter que je ne m'en servirai pas pour faire le mal mais elle restait une personne qui prenait un jour de congé pour chercher un criminel. Si elle servait la justice, elle n'était peut-être pas de mon côté dans cette situation. De plus, j'avais enterré Paras et redoutai de voir dans quel état il avait fini depuis tout ce temps. Il ne semblait pas y avoir d'autres vers que les Aspicot dans ce monde et ils n'habitaient pas dans cette zone. De plus, ils n'étaient pas des Pokémon pouvant creuser la terre. Peut-être étaient-ce les Taupiqueur qui étaient charognards par ici. Je frissonnai en pensant qu'il ne resterait peut-être pas grand chose de Paras.

Je proposai finalement à Safran de l'argent qu'elle avait gagné pendant ses combats, voire la moitié de ce que j'avais puisque je n'avais pas le montant exact en tête. Elle refusa en disant que c'était plus pratique si je gardais tout et qu'elle me demanderait si elle voulait quelque chose. Elle finit même par vider sa carte dresseur dans la mienne, elle en voulait juste une pour mettre ses Badges, je pensais.

La Route 6 était comme nous l'avions laissée, le cadavre de Chétiflor en moins. Elle était jonchée de dresseurs que je ne reconnaissais pas et l'une d'entre eux s'avança pour nous défier. Une jeune dresseuse aux cheveux courts et blonds qui portait une longue robe verte et un bonnet du même coloris. Je ne peux m'empêcher de la voir comme une version féminin de Link même si le bonnet ne tombait pas en arrière comme celui du héros d'Hyrule. Elle avait des traits de visage qui prouvaient qu'elle n'était pas bien plus vieille que Safran et de grands yeux bleus qui la rendait adorable. Je soupirai en me disant que les dresseurs de cette route était encore plus faibles que ceux de la Route 11 et libérai Tortank pour finir ce combat le plus vite possible. Link femelle s'exclama alors avec un grand sourire :

– Enfin un adversaire de valeur !

Je pris cette remarque avec sérieux. Elle voulait soit dire qu'elle était plus forte que les autres de cette route, soit qu'elle avait affronté des Pokémon faibles et qu'elle me restait inférieure. Peut-être était-ce seulement du bluff.

– On s'ennuie tant que ça par ici, niveau combat ? lâchai-je finalement.

– Assez... avoua-t-elle en libérant son Pokémon. On va voir si ton niveau est suffisant pour nous faire connaître la défaite.

Son Pokémon était du même coloris et de la même taille que sa dresseuse. Mais je serais bien moins enclin à m'approcher de cette bête. Peut-être à cause des deux grosses lames qu'il avait à la place des bras. Oui, ça devait jouer dans mon sentiment. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas l'air aimable avec la tête qu'il faisait.

Nous nous éloignâmes l'un de l'autre pour laisser un peu d'espace à nos Pokémon et mon adversaire me fit reculer encore un peu en me disant que ça serait sans doute nécessaire si j'étais vraiment fort. J'obéis, me doutant bien qu'elle comptait utiliser la vitesse de l'insecte et qu'il serait dangereux d'être dans sa trajectoire en cas de détour ou d'esquive large.

– Tortank, commençai-je. Bulles d'O !

– Saria, Gros'Yeux !

Les yeux du Pokémon Insecte furent imprégnés d'une lueur jaunâtre qui enfla pour presque couvrir sa tête en gardant la forme triangulaire des yeux ce qui rendait le tout encore plus impressionnant. Je voulus crier un ordre à Tortank mais je n'arrivais plus à ouvrir la bouche contrairement à Link femelle qui s'écria :

– Puissance !

Je regardai l'insecte pendant que je reprenais peu à peu le contrôle de mes muscles et je criai à Tortank tout en regardant les bras de Saria enfler ce qui lui donna une apparence monstrueuse.

– Cette fois, Bulles d'O.

Il obéit finalement mais Link femelle n'avait pas fini son combo.

– Reflet. Puis Vive-Attaque !

L'action se passa très vite. Le Pokémon adverse se multiplia en de très nombreuses copies et passa immédiatement à l'attaque. Je fus tenté de dire à Tortank de faire attention et qu'il n'y en avait qu'un de réel mais une idée plus sûre me vint :

– Repli !

Tous les membres de ma tortue disparurent d'un coup dans sa carapace, qui tomba alors sur le sol avant de s'équilibrer puis d'encaisser le coup. L'Insécateur parvint tout de même à déplacer le Tortank de quelques centimètres et j'ordonnai alors :

– Maintenant, Laser Glace ! Tire là où est venu le coup !

Le jet bleu cyan partit avant même que la grosse tête écailleuse de mon premier Pokémon ne sorte de son armure. Mais l'attaque n'eut pas l'effet escompté, l'Insécateur qui se prit l'attaque disparut comme s'il n'était qu'un spectre. Une illusion... Il était beaucoup trop rapide pour se laisser prendre à ce jeu-là...

– Ouah, tu te débrouilles vraiment pas mal, commenta la gamine que m'affrontait. Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que tu nous auras !

– On va voir ça, rétorquai-je en souriant en la voyant prendre autant de plaisir. Tortank, utilise Laser Glace à nouveau. Et vise le sol.

Il obéit et l'Insécateur se figea. Ses clones commencèrent à disparaître sans que je ne comprenne pourquoi en premier lieu. La glace couvrit le sol allant même jusqu'en dessous de nos pieds et formait un ring circulaire. Je pensai alors comprendre et formulai mon hypothèse à haute voix :

– Il ne crée pas d'illusions, il était en constant mouvement mais très rapidement. La glace au sol l'empêche donc d'utiliser son attaque.

– Tu avais pigé ça depuis le début ? Les gens ne savent même pas ce qu'est un Insécateur d'habitude...

– Non, je viens juste de comprendre, la rassurai-je pendant qu'elle appuyait ma théorie. C'est le premier que je vois également.

– Mmm, je vois. T'es plutôt futé alors. Mais je t'avoue qu'il y a une, non, deux failles dans ton plan. Le premier est que ton Tortank n'est pas un Pokémon Glace et risque d'avoir des difficultés à bouger là-dessus. Mais Saria n'aurait pas ce problème, elle a des ailes. Tu peux abandonner maintenant, tu viens de me céder la victoire.

Elle n'avait pas tort mais une partie de son discours était du bluff. Je n'étais pas un débutant dans Pokémon et je connaissais les Insécateur avant même que cette fille eût été programmée. Je ris donc :

– Les Insécateur ne peuvent pas voler. Les ailes leur permettent peut-être de planer ou de sauter plus haut mais la chute sera toujours aussi dangereuse pour ta Saria.

– Mph, tu disais ne rien savoir d'eux et tu te prétends maintenant être un expert ?

– J'ai dis que c'était le premier que je voyais en vrai, pas que je ne savais rien d'eux, corrigeai-je. C'est mal d'abuser de la crédibilité des enfants pour gagner.

– Mais tu n'es pas un enfant ordinaire, n'est-ce pas ? Saria, refais une Vive-Attaque, passe par les airs !

– Tortank, tu sais quoi faire, dis-je simplement.

– Tank, acquiesça-t-il.

Il cracha plusieurs salves de bulles autour de lui, son attaque Écume pour que les bulles restent à sa portée et constituent une protection suffisante. Après cela, il se réfugia dans sa carapace et ne bougea plus. Une explosion retentit finalement derrière lui, il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour passer à l'action. Il se redressa d'un coup et cracha son rayon givrant vers son adversaire. Un couinement strident sortit de l'insecte qui n'arriva pas à encaisser le coup entièrement et s'étala sur le sol, à bout de force.

– Un seul coup ? se plaignit Link femelle. C'est abusé !

– Il craint la glace à cause de son demi-type Vol. Et Laser Glace est la deuxième attaque la plus puissante de ce type...

– C'est marrant, dit-elle en rappelant sa Pokémon. D'habitude, ils sortent tout juste de l'école se qui en savent autant. T'as l'air d'avoir juste dix ans pourtant, quoique, j'ai des doutes maintenant.

– Non, j'ai bien dix ans, mentis-je. J'ai eu l'occasion d'apprendre tout ça quand j'étais encore plus jeune.

– C'est plutôt impressionnant, j'ai l'impression que mes deux années d'école n'ont servi à rien... Je... Et merde, je pleure, commenta-t-elle en essayant les larmes qui sortaient contre sa volonté.

J'étais soudainement mal à l'aise, comme à chaque fois que quelqu'un pleurait devant moi. Qu'étais-je censé faire ?

– Bah, je suis le premier qui te bats d'après ce que tu dis. C'est un bon score. J'ai déjà perdu trois affrontements depuis que j'ai commencé, t'es encore devant.

– Trois ? demanda Safran.

– Gray, Gray et Aline... dis-je en prononçant le dernier prénom dans un murmure meurtrier.

– Et Papa ? releva-t-elle.

– Si on avait perdu, on serait mort, me justifiai-je. C'était plutôt un match nul.

Elle hocha la tête sans conviction. Je me tournai à nouveau vers Link femelle qui me donna finalement son vrai prénom lorsqu'elle me tendit ma récompense pour cette victoire :

– Au fait, je m'appelle Farore. Merci pour ce match.

Farore dans une tenue de Link avec une Pokémon nommée Saria ? Ce ne pouvait être une coïncidence... Je nous présentai également :

– Je m'appelle Red, et voici Safran.

La fillette à mes côtés la salua timidement en inclinant légèrement la tête.

– Frère et sœur ? tenta-t-elle alors.

Ce fut Safran qui répondit presque en criant et en agrippant mon bras de toutes ses forces :

– On est ensemble !

– Fallait bien tenter, murmura-t-elle faiblement avant de nous dire. Tant pis alors, je vais soigner Saria à Carmin. On se reverra peut-être un jour.

– Peut-être, affirmai-je en ignorant simplement sa première partie de phrase.

Elle nous accorda un dernier geste de la main avant de partir en courant vers la ville portuaire. Safran serra mon bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de notre vue.

– Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'allais pas partir, non ? lui rappelai-je gentiment.

– Mais... Elle était super mignonne, et tu la regardais plus fixement que les autres.

En effet, son cosplay avait attiré mon œil. Safran avait vraiment les sens aiguisés pour avoir remarqué cela, cela me faisait presque peur.

– Il n'y a pas plus mignonne que toi à mes yeux, Safran, souris-je. Arrête de t'inquiéter.

Elle rougit immédiatement et nia tout en bloc. Je ne pouvais plus la calmer, autant changer de sujet.

– Tu prends le prochain ?

Elle répondit positivement en évitant de me regarder directement. Je soupirai et secouai la tête en réprimant un rire.

Farore m'avait par contre montré une chose dont je n'étais pas au courant. Pour avoir déjà traversé cette route de nombreuses fois, je savais que de nouveaux dresseurs venaient à chaque nouveau passage. Je venais de me rendre compte qu'ils s'ajustaient également à notre niveau. Ce n'était pas le cas de la Route 11 mais c'était sans doute parce que je n'avais jamais affronté un dresseur de là-bas. Fallait-il vaincre tous les dresseurs pour qu'ils changent de position ? Dans tous les cas, cela m'arrangeait car l'entraînement serait bien plus efficace avec des adversaires de notre niveau.

Les deux adversaires de Safran furent un Empiflor que Flamme brûla très facilement et un Magnéton qu'elle laissa à Nina. J'aurais bien voulu voir si les attaques de Flamme étaient efficaces contre lui mais tant pis. Le type Acier dont Magnéton faisait parti n'était apparu que dans la seconde génération et devait craindre le feu. Après, j'avais eu l'occasion de voir que les attaques Insecte étaient puissantes contre les types Poison ce qui était une exclusivité de la première génération. Le type Acier ne devrait pas exister et c'était sans doute pourquoi le Magnéton avait subi tant de dégâts contre la griffe de Nina.

Au final, la route 6 nous avait fait profiter d'un très bon entraînement ; les chiffres sous nos Pokéballs augmentaient assez régulièrement et le fait qu'il y aura sans doute de nouveaux dresseurs encore plus forts sur notre chemin retour me rendait plutôt content. Nous avions presque atteint le souterrain qui reliait la Route 6 à la Route 5. Je dis à Safran qu'il serait sans doute plus rapide de chevaucher Flamme à la sortie du tunnel pour atteindre la ville des eaux en un clin d'œil et elle acquiesça. La Route 5 étant normalement dépourvue de dresseurs, notre vol ne devrait pas être raccourci. Cette fois, direction Azuria. Paras, j'arrive.

* * *

_Voilà, premier Badge acquis pour la petite Safran !_

_Pour les gens qui ne connaîtraient pas l'univers de Legend of Zelda ; Link est le héros, Saria est son amie d'enfance dans Ocarina of Time et Farore, la Déesse du Courage (et l'Oracle des Secrets occassionellement)._


	45. La Pension

_Bonjour à tous. Ce chapitre contient une scène qui choquera et déplaira __sans aucun doute__ à beaucoup d'entre vous ! Mais la lecture de ce chapitre n'étant __pas essentielle__ pour la compréhension de la suite, je vous propose de passer directement au suivant (déjà accessible) si vous êtes facilement choqué. Dans le cas contraire, bonne lecture et désolé si vous êtes tout de même horrifié par le contenu de ce chapitre._

_Si vous avez une question avant de vous y risquer, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un PM. ^^_

* * *

Nous venions juste d'arriver devant l'entrée du souterrain lorsque je sentis de l'eau me tomber dessus. Je levai les yeux au ciel et jurai intérieurement. Une pluie commençait. La première depuis mon arrivée dans ce monde. Nous nous précipitâmes à l'intérieur du souterrain et entendîmes les gouttes tomber de plus en plus fort sur le toit de la maison qui lui servait d'entrée. Nous étions encore secs mais nous devions ressortir une fois de l'autre côté et je me doutais que Dame Nature n'arrosait pas son monde uniquement lorsque nous étions à l'abri de ses larmes.

– C'est c... bête, me plaignis-je. Tant pis pour Flamme, il ne pourra pas voler sous cette pluie... À croire qu'on est coincés ici pour l'instant...

– Donc, on va rester ici le temps que la pluie s'arrête ? Ça fait beaucoup...

– Les pluies durent longtemps par ici ? m'informai-je.

Elle me fixa étonnée puis expliqua :

– Il ne pleut pas souvent, mais quand il pleut, ça dure un ou deux jours, d'habitude... Je pensais que la météo était la même dans tout le Kanto à part à Cramois'Île et aux Îles Écumes...

– Ah bon ? m'exclamai-je avant de me dire que je devrais être au courant.

Vite, souvenirs de Red à la rescousse. Non, Red n'avait rien à ce sujet mise à part que les pluies duraient vraiment un ou deux jours et que sa console ne marchait que dans ces cas-là. Je remarquai qu'ils avaient vraiment Mario sur leur Super Nintendo. Intéressant, je ferais peut-être une partie à mon retour au Bourg Palette. Safran développa alors :

– Apparemment, la météo est exactement la même partout. Mais à Cramois'Île, il fait bien plus chaud alors que les Îles Écumes, c'est tout le contraire. Certaines rumeurs disent que c'est parce que les oiseaux légendaires habiteraient dans les environs...

– Quelles rumeurs ?

– Je... J'avais entendu ça à la télévision, j'en sais pas plus...

Pour les Îles Écumes, c'était peut-être la présence d'Artikodin qui rendait cet endroit si glacial. Par contre, Sulfure n'habitait pas aux alentours de Cramois'Île, il logeait dans la Route Victoire. Peut-être le climat était-il différent parce que c'était une île mais ce n'était pas le fait de nous pencher sur la question qui allait régler notre problème actuel.

– Ça va être long, en effet... On court jusqu'à Azuria ?

– La Pension est plus proche, non ?

– Non, répondis-je brusquement avant de me reprendre. Enfin, si, mais... On ne va pas imposer notre présence à cette vieille dame pendant une journée !

– Elle ne t'en voudra pas pour Flouz. Elle doit être au courant, répondit-elle simplement avant de rougir et de dire plus rapidement. Enfin, je... Tu disais que je devais parler si je voulais quelque chose... Tu devrais juste aller la voir... Je voulais te le dire la première fois aussi mais...

Je posai ma main sur sa tête et elle se tut immédiatement. Elle posa ses beaux yeux verts sur moi et je souris :

– D'accord, t'as gagné. J'avoue que je suis très nerveux de lui annoncer la nouvelle... Tu pourrais m'aider ?

– Comment ? demanda-t-elle sans aucune hésitation.

Je lui tendis ma main et dis :

– Promets-moi de me donner la main... Et de ne pas la lâcher...

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté et hésita. Je me sentis rougir mais n'enlevai pas ma main. Au contraire, j'enchaînai sur les explications :

– Ça me donnera plus de courage de te sentir à mes côtés... Et je sens que je vais en avoir besoin pour cela.

Elle attrapa alors vivement ma main dans un 'Oui' accompagné d'un sourire aussi magnifique qu'innocent. Je soupirai, honteux de ma requête, mais étais ravi qu'elle ait accepté. La sortie du souterrain s'offrit à nous. Nous nous mîmes alors à courir aussi vite que nous le pouvions jusqu'à finalement voir l'habitation tant recherchée.

Nous étions à l'abri. Enfin, presque ; le côté couvert de la terrasse de la Pension ne nous offrait qu'une protection partielle lorsque le vent décidait de nous envoyer quelques éclats d'eau. Nous haletions beaucoup après avoir mis notre vitesse maximale dans ce sprint mais le résultat aurait sans doute été le même si nous avions marché. Nos habits s'étaient rapidement imprégnés de l'eau qui était tombée du ciel de plus en plus fort. Mais Safran n'avait toujours pas lâché ma main. Je le remarquai lorsque j'essayai de dégager une mèche de cheveux mouillée qui se vidait contre mon front. Safran fut la première à s'exprimer dans un soupir de soulagement :

– On l'a fait...

J'inspirai un grand coup pour reprendre mon souffle et répondis :

– Oui... Reste le plus dur. Frapper à la porte.

Je sentis une petite pression sur ma main droite venant de la fillette, je la pris comme un signe d'encouragement. Je lui souris et elle éternua. Ses habits ne la protégeaient pas du tout du vent froid qui accompagnait cette pluie, pas étonnant qu'elle tombe malade. J'avais juste ma veste mais c'était déjà une meilleure protection. Je regrettai de ne pas lui avoir proposé de la mettre avant de commencer à courir à présent. Il n'y avait plus d'hésitation à avoir, je frappai rapidement à la porte pour qu'elle puisse se mettre à l'abri le plus vite possible. La vieille femme de la Pension vint alors ouvrir et s'exclama :

– Oh. Mais vous êtes... Rentrez vite !

Nous nous exécutâmes, humidifiant le sol de sa maison par notre venue. Elle nous avait reconnu apparemment. Elle finit par nous demander de la suivre en toute hâte en ponctuant chacune de ses phrases par un 'mes pauvres petits'. La pièce à laquelle elle nous mena était une salle de bain. La femme de la Pension nous prêta alors des serviettes pour commencer à nous essuyer. Je tentai de la prendre de ma main droite avant de me rappeler que Safran en avait le contrôle. Je compris qu'elle ne comptait pas la lâcher en sentant qu'elle forçait pour ne pas rompre ce contact physique.

– Je vous emmène des habits de rechange, nous dit la personne qui m'avait offert Miaouss. Vous devriez prendre un bain en attendant, faudrait pas que vous attrapiez froid.

Safran acquiesça faiblement et je regardai la baignoire qu'elle nous pointant du doigt. Cela me faisait penser que je ne m'étais pas lavé depuis mon arrivée... Les Machines de Soin des Centres Pokémon s'étaient toujours occupés de me rendre propre à la place des douches... Je réalisai alors ce que la vieille femme avait dit avant de quitter la pièce lorsque Safran détacha ses cheveux et enleva son débardeur jaune avant de se rendre compte que nos mains entremêlées gênaient à ce processus. Elle posa les yeux sur nos mains puis me dévisagea en soufflant :

– Ah...

– Tu peux lâcher ma main, dis-je rapidement en lui tournant le dos. Ça ira pour maintenant...

J'avais libéré ma main de force en prononçant ses mots. Elle n'était apparemment pas pudique pour un sou, elle n'avait même pas tenté de se cacher. Pas qu'elle avait déjà des formes, mais tout de même. Le fait d'être le seul gêné m'ennuyait encore plus. Je décidai tout de même d'enlever ma veste et mon T-shirt sous lequel j'avais caché mon sac pour le protéger au mieux de la pluie. Je plaçai le tout dans un coin de la salle de bain en faisant bien attention à ne pas regarder derrière moi. Mes habits étaient alourdis par l'eau et le sac avait également été touché malgré mes efforts, je décidai donc de les mettre à part avant d'essuyer ce qu'il me restait d'eau glacée sur le corps.

– Red ? demanda Safran d'une voix presque craintive.

– Oui ? finis-je simplement par prononcer après m'être étouffé avec ma salive pour avoir voulu répondre trop vite.

Je l'entendis hésiter sur ses mots et cela dura quelques secondes. Finalement, je tendis une main dans mon dos et dis :

– Passe en première pour le bain, je vais m'occuper des Pokémon en attendant.

Il y eut un autre petit silence duquel réchappa un mot :

– Pourquoi ?

Je m'apprêtai à répondre lorsque je vis son épaule passer devant la mienne. Et se planta devant moi et je pus constater qu'elle avait fini de se déshabiller. Je détournai à nouveau la tête et elle répéta :

– Pourquoi évites-tu de me regarder ?

Pourquoi en effet ? C'était une gamine de dix ans, il n'y avait rien d'intéressant à voir, non ? Je forçai mes yeux à la regarder pour lui prouver qu'elle avait tort mais mon regard s'envola vers le plafond lorsqu'il aperçut sa chair. Je cherchai alors une réponse plausible et elle enchaîna :

– Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Elle avait sans doute senti mon malaise. Il fallait dire qu'il était difficile pour moi de le cacher dans de telles conditions.

– Montre juste un peu plus de pudeur, lui répondis-je après une petite hésitation.

– Pudeur ?

– Une fille ne devrait pas se montrer nue aussi facilement...

– Mais on peut à la personne qu'on aime, non ? Je pensais que ça marchait comme ça...

– Pas exactement, éludai-je, n'ayant aucune intention d'expliquer pourquoi les amoureux se dévoilaient l'un à l'autre. Pour l'instant, vas juste dans le bain seule, j'utiliserai Flamme pour ne pas attraper froid.

Il n'y eut plus un bruit. J'avais encore le visage vers le plafond et ne pouvais donc pas voir l'expression qu'elle affichait lorsque je la sentis se coller à moi pour m'enlacer. Je commençai à la repousser d'une main sur l'épaule quand elle expliqua :

– J'étais contente à vrai dire. J'ai pris tous mes bains toute seule depuis la mort de Maman et je me sentais seule à chaque fois... Je... Je voulais vraiment en prendre un avec toi.

J'avais vraiment très honte. Honte d'être le seul à penser à une chose malsaine dans cette situation. Honte de ressentir quelque chose de physique pour une fille de cet âge. Honte de ne pas pouvoir répondre à ses questions. Mais surtout, honte de sentir une petite bosse enfler dans mon pantalon lorsqu'elle prononça ces mots. Je pensais le corps de Red bien trop jeune pour être capable d'une telle chose. Mais pourtant, je ne voulais pas la laisser expérimenter la solitude une nouvelle fois. Que devais-je lui répondre exactement ? Elle s'appuya encore plus contre moi et je sentis ses larmes me réchauffer le haut du corps, la question ne se posait même plus.

– D'accord, concédai-je. Mais juste pour cette fois.

Cette fois, je la regardai et elle avait également relevé la tête. Elle me remercia et, sans prévenir, se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser. Un baiser court mais qui fit battre mon cœur de plus belle à cause du costume d'Ève de la petite fille de Jadielle.

– Alala. Précoces les enfants de nos jours, commenta une voix à l'entrée. Moi qui voulais vous demander si vous aviez besoin d'aide pour le bain.

Je me retournai en sursaut pour voir la vieille femme avec un petit tas d'habits. Alors que je tentai de justifier la scène même si elle nous charriait juste, elle me dit :

– Désolée, je pensais pouvoir trouver des vêtements pour garçons mais je n'ai rien pu dénicher. Tu vas devoir te contenter d'une de mes vieilles robes également le temps que tes habits sèchent.

Je regardai ce qu'elle me montrait. C'était une petite robe beige avec plein de petits points rouges et verts. Je forçai un sourire en réprimant un 'Hors de question !' et lui répondis à contrecœur :

– Elle me suffira. Est-ce qu'un Dracaufeu vous aiderait à faire sécher nos habits plus vite ?

– Je me doutais que ça ne t'emballera pas, encore désolée. Oui, avec un Dracaufeu, ça devrait aller plus vite. Peut-être que tu n'auras même pas besoin de mettre ma robe...

Je l'espérai. Cette robe n'était même pas à mon goût, elle venait clairement d'une autre époque... Une autre époque de ce monde... Jusqu'à quand dans le passé cette réalité virtuelle était-elle poussée ?

Safran s'avança devant moi pour tendre Flamme à la femme en faisant preuve d'un peu de pudeur pour la première fois. Elle ne souhaitait vraiment se montrer qu'à moi. Je n'avais aucune idée de comment me sentir à cette révélation... La vieille femme nous apprit brièvement comment marchait sa baignoire et repartit en échangeant nos habits avec ceux qu'elle avait apporté. Elle m'avait forcé à me déshabiller pour récupérer ce que j'avais encore sur les jambes, en affirmant devant ma résistance que ma nudité ne l'intéressait nullement, et Safran m'observait un peu trop attentivement à mon goût mais je ne dis rien et partis me camoufler partiellement dans la baignoire pour ensuite activer l'eau. Safran me rejoignit aussitôt et se força un chemin entre mes jambes pour blottir son dos contre moi.

– Safran, la repoussai-je. Reste de ton côté, s'il te plaît.

Elle bougea sa tête en arrière pour me regarder sans se tourner et se justifia :

– Je me mettais toujours contre Maman comme ça et elle me lavait les cheveux. C'était mon moment préféré du bain.

– Je ne suis pas ta maman Safran, dis-je après un soupir. Et je suis un garçon. Donc s'il te plaît, éloigne-toi. Je te laverai les cheveux après si tu veux.

Elle soupira et se mit en face de moi. Nous nous lavâmes donc chacun de notre côté. Je fis le tout assez précipitamment pour sortir de là le plus vite possible, même si cela signifiant enfiler cette horrible robe. Je ne voulais plus rester plus longtemps avec un cœur aussi affolé. Pas pour cette raison en tout cas. Je pouvais me contrôler mais juste le fait de ressentir quelque chose me mettait terriblement mal à l'aise. N'était-ce pas un crime ? Bien sûr que si, et je le savais depuis le début...

Safran s'approcha finalement de moi et me tourna le dos pour me laisser laver ses cheveux. Dans ce domaine, j'avais un peu d'expérience grâce à Julie même si cela faisait très longtemps que je n'avais pas pris de bain avec elle. Les cheveux blonds se laissèrent nettoyer sans aucune plainte et la fillette à qui ils appartenaient appréciait apparemment le geste car elle poussait de petits soupirs de bonheur et me dit que ça lui avait beaucoup manqué. Nous sortîmes finalement et nous séchâmes avant d'enfiler nos habits de location. Safran avait eu droit à une robe brune pâle dont la couleur partait à certains endroits. Cela ne m'étonnerait pas apprendre qu'elle appartenait à la vieille femme lorsqu'elle avait son âge. La fillette avait encore ses cheveux détachés que je dus également brosser à l'aide de la brosse trouvée dans l'un des tiroirs des meubles. Ils demeuraient légèrement humides et le fait qu'il était totalement détachés lui donnait une apparence un peu plus mature. Non, il ne servait à rien d'essayer de me justifier sur mes pensées, Safran restait une enfant.

Nous récupérâmes juste nos ceintures de Pokéballs avant de sortir de la pièce. Safran attrapa vivement ma main et me rappela sa promesse avec un grand sourire que je lui rendis. Oui, sa promesse. Celle de me soutenir lorsque j'apprendrai à cette femme ce qu'il était advenu de la Miaouss qu'elle m'avait confié.

Ne sachant pas où elle était et ne voulant pas fureter dans sa maison sans sa permission, nous retournâmes au salon qui était également vidé de vie. J'entendis Safran pouffer pour la troisième fois depuis que nous avions quittés la salle de bain, elle se retenait de rire de sa main libre et je me décidai enfin à lui demander :

– Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Elle prit une petite inspiration et déclara :

– Cette robe ne te va pas du tout...

Et elle recommença à rire. J'étais assez gêné de cela. C'était la première fois que je mettais une robe et je me sentais plutôt mal là-dedans. J'avais vraiment hâte que mes habits soient secs.

– Oui, j'imagine, répondis en souriant devant son rire. Espérons que Flamme fasse du bon travail.

Une porte s'ouvrit dans le salon et la vieille femme qui habitait cet endroit y rentrait trempée malgré le parapluie encore ouvert qu'elle tenait en main. Elle le referma aussitôt et son regard se porta sur nous.

– Vous avez fini ? Je vais allez voir si votre Dracaufeu a pu faire sécher vos habits, donnez-moi une seconde.

Elle s'assit ensuite sur un fauteuil et nous invita d'un geste de la main à nous asseoir également.

– Vous avez besoin d'aide ? demandai-je.

Elle sourit mais secoua la tête :

– J'étais juste allé voir si les Pokémon Feu, Roche et Sol étaient bien à l'abri. Des fois, je me dis qu'il faudrait que je range les cages par type plutôt que par taille juste pour les jours de pluie. Enfin, c'était juste une vérification, j'ai déjà fait le boulot lorsqu'ils ont annoncé la pluie. Merci d'avoir demandé. Mais dîtes-moi, comment va Flouz ? Elle a été utile ?

Cette fois-ci, la main qui serra fortement l'autre fut la mienne. J'essayai de me calmer pour éviter de lui faire mal. J'avais du faire une sale tête également car le sourire de la vieille femme se dissipa.

– C'est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes venus, dis-je enfin. Elle a été très utile et elle m'a même permis de battre le Champion de Carmin sur Mer...

– Elle est morte ? demanda-t-elle dans un mélange de surprise et de tristesse.

Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit aussi directe. Je hochai lentement la tête dans un tremblement.

– Je vois... Je pensais que vous alliez m'annoncer son évolution, quel dommage... Enfin, elle avait l'air heureuse avec toi. Je suis déjà contente que tu en aies pris soin après son abandon.

Elle forçait un sourire, probablement pour me remonter le moral. J'acquiesçai une nouvelle fois et, avant que je ne m'en rende compte, j'étais en train de pleurer. La seconde main de Safran vint rejoindre l'autre sur la mienne me faisant à nouveau comprendre que je serrais trop. Elle ne se plaignait pourtant pas, elle se contentait de me regarder comme effrayée. J'utilisai mon bras pour sécher mes larmes et répondis finalement :

– Oui. Mais elle est partie si vite... J'aurais aimé qu'elle reste plus longtemps avec nous.

– Je pense qu'elle sera contente tant que tu ne l'oublies pas. Merci d'être venus me le dire...

– Je ne compte pas l'oublier, déclarai-je.

– Je suis ravi d'entendre cela, dit-elle en se relevant. Allons voir votre Dracaufeu maintenant, il est plutôt en forme donc ça devrait être rapide.

En forme ? Oui, ce n'était pas son combat contre l'Empiflor à la Route 6 qui l'avait épuisé. Nous suivîmes la femme qui nous conduisit à une chambre à l'étage occupée par Flamme et la Nidoqueen de la dernière fois. Le Dracaufeu tournait le dos à un étendoir en faisant bien attention à ce que sa queue ne touche pas directement les habits. La Nidoqueen se collait au Dracaufeu, comme amoureuse.

– Elle a aussi voulu profiter de la chaleur, on dirait, commenta la dame de la Pension. D'habitude, elle se cache sous les couvertures les jours de pluie.

J'avais du mal à voir un tel colosse rentrer sous des couvertures mais je hochai la tête en me disant que l'amour n'avait peut-être rien à voir avec cette étreinte. J'entendis le bruit d'une Pokéball qui s'ouvrait. Safran avait libéré Nina dans la chambre. La seconde Nidoqueen ignora celle de Safran qui grogna les deux premières syllabes de son nom, faisant sursauter Flamme qui repoussa la première et sembler se justifier devant Nina. Ils étaient ensemble ?

– Safran, la réprimandai-je. Il faut demander la permission avant de libérer nos Pokémon chez les gens !

Enfin, je pensais. Je n'avais aucune idée des traditions des habitants du Kanto à ce sujet mais on emmenait pas nos chiens dans les maisons des personnes qui nous invitaient dans mon monde.

– Ce n'est pas grave, dit la femme. Vous pouvez tous les libérer, vous dormirez ici ce soir.

– Quoi ? m'écriai-je. Mais on ne veut pas gêner...

– Allons, allons. Il va pleuvoir toute la journée, vous n'allez pas repartir avec un temps pareil. Je n'ai qu'une chambre de libre mais elle vous suffira, non ?

– Oui, répondit Safran à ma place. Merci beaucoup.

Je la remerciai également de son hospitalité et elle demanda :

– Vous mangerez également ou vous prenez des Rations ?

Je répondis pendant que Safran libérait la Rondoudou qui commençait à crier sur sa dresseuse. Je pensais que je devrais également extraire les miens de leurs balles et choisis un coin spacieux pour que l'apparition de Tortank se fasse sans dégâts et les trois autres n'eurent aucun problème. Étrangement, Ember rejoignit Sonate dans son dialogue avec Safran. C'était inhabituel de sa part de se mêler au groupe comme cela. Je poserai la question à Safran plus tard.

– Eh bien, vous avez une belle petite famille maintenant, commenta la vieille dame.

– Famille... répétai-je doucement en me retenant de jeter un œil vers Safran. Oui, nos équipes se sont bien agrandies.

– J'apprécie cela. De voir des jeunes comme vous ayant tant de Pokémon à aimer.

– On ne vous arrive pas à la cheville en nombre, remarquai-je.

– Malheureusement pour eux, c'est vrai. Je ne peux pas m'occuper de tous convenablement tous les jours. J'aimerais pourtant...

– Vous ne pouvez pas juste embaucher quelqu'un pour vous aider.

Elle soupira et expliqua :

– J'ai déjà essayé mais les anciens Pokémon n'aiment pas voir d'autres gens prendre ma place. Ils finissaient par prendre peur à force de se faire grogner dessus par les Pokémon.

– Je vois...

Ce ne devait pourtant pas être facile pour une femme de son âge. Et elle prenait en plus le temps de s'occuper d'invités comme nous ? Je me sentais encore plus embarrassé de profiter de son hospitalité. La dame de la Pension s'inclina poliment en nous annonçant :

– Je vais vous laisser maintenant. Ce n'est pas encore l'heure de dormir mais reposez-vous un peu. Si vous vous ennuyez, vous pouvez toujours venir en bas bien sûr. Nidoqueen, descends aussi.

La Pokémon poussa un long grognement semblable à un soupir avec de se diriger vers la porte.

– D'accord, répondis-je en m'asseyant sur le lit dans un coin de la chambre, près de la porte. Merci beaucoup.

La gentillesse des gens de ce monde me semblait sans limite, c'en était presque suspect. Elle m'avait pardonné si facilement pour la mort de Flouz et m'avait même rassuré... Elle me voyait comme un enfant et peut-être était-ce bien ce que j'étais au fond. Toujours à fuir et rejeter mes responsabilités. C'était une gamine de dix ans qui m'avait forcé à affronter le regard de cette femme. Elle était plus mature que moi parfois... Une image de la scène dans la salle de bain me parvint et je me pris la tête en m'engueulant mentalement : Non, c'était juste comme avec Julie, comme avec ma petite sœur.

– Tortank, m'écriai-je. Arrose-moi sans hésiter !

Il n'hésita pas un instant et le jet me força à me coucher sur le lit. Je remerciai ma tortue et Safran s'avança devant moi :

– Tu vas bien ?

Elle fut accueillit par une remarque de Sonate et me traduisit :

– Elle dit que c'est de ma faute. J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ?

Je fixai la Rondoudou qui sauta sur mes jambes mais se tourna quand même vers sa maîtresse. Ember était resté debout au pied de la fillette et la fusillai du regard. Avaient-elles tout vu depuis leurs Pokéballs ?

– Non, tu n'as rien fait de mal.

C'était vrai. Mes pensées perverses étaient les seules choses qui étaient en tort dans cette situation. Sonate n'était apparemment pas d'accord car elle fit volte-face et fronça ses deux grands yeux bleus en couinant.

– Elle dit que si tu ne me le dis pas, je recommencerai... traduisit Safran avec une pointe de larme dans sa voix. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

– Est-ce que tu peux d'abord m'expliquer ce qu'elles t'ont dit ? Et la nature de la relation entre Nina et Flamme aussi, rajoutai-je en voyant le dragon qui tentait encore de se justifier.

Le Pokémon Feu cessa aussitôt lorsqu'il entendit son nom et cacha son visage sous ses ailes, ce qui me fit rire.

– Dracaufeu a l'air de beaucoup apprécier Nina, me dit-elle. Mais elle n'a jamais dit quoi que ce soit qui me fasse penser qu'elle ressent la même chose...

Un grognement bizarre sortit du lézard ailé, telle une longue plainte. Je me levai et allai le caresser :

– Désolé d'avoir demandé ça, mec. Je compatis.

– Pour Sonate et Ember... Sonate me dit que je m'étais mal conduite dans la salle de bain et Ember l'a rejointe après que Sonate lui ait expliqué...

– Et tu n'as pas écouté les explications ?

– Je n'ai pas compris. Elle parlait de 'rituel de copunation' ou quelque chose comme ça... Ça veut dire quoi ?

Je me sentis rougir mais je m'adressai directement à la Rondoudou :

– Mais pourquoi vous lui parlez de ça ? C'est encore une enfant !

– Goupi, pix !

– Je suis pas sûre, mais je crois qu'elle a dit qu'elles ont bien vu que tu étais 'en chaleur' et qu'elles voulaient juste t'aider... Tu avais chaud après cette pluie ? s'inquiéta-t-elle alors que mon visage devenait de plus en plus rouge. Tu as de la fièvre ?

Tous nos Pokémon s'étaient rassemblés autour de nous pour écouter la conversation à l'exception de Sakdoss qui était parti s'allonger au fond du lit mais nous regardait tout de même derrière son casque en os...

– Dracaufeu, rit alors Flamme à mon intention.

J'avais compris ce qu'il disait, à mon tour d'être gêné. Mais je n'avais pas d'ailes sous lesquelles me cacher moi.

– Non Safran, dis-je finalement après plusieurs secondes de silences à chercher mes mots. Je ne peux pas encore t'expliquer tout ça mais ça viendra.

C'était sans doute un mensonge. Le temps qu'elle grandisse, j'aurais sans doute quitté ce monde, par la fin du jeu ou par ma mort.

– Quant à toi Ember, continuai-je. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu connais ce genre de choses à deux ans, ni pourquoi ça t'inquiète à ce point, mais évitez de lui parler de ça.

– Pix ?

– Pourquoi ? demanda Safran avant de préciser. Je veux savoir mais c'est également ce qu'elle dit.

– Parce que tu es trop jeune, un enfant ne doit pas savoir ça. C'est pour ça que le seul fautif ici est moi.

– Parce que... tu es un enfant et que tu sais ?

Je hochai la tête en espérant que cette explication lui suffirait. Ember et Sonate me crièrent dessus en même temps.

– Ember te dit que tu es stupide et Sonate dit que si on est prêts on a aucune raison de se retenir.

Je les fusillai du regard et répondis :

– Venez avec moi toutes les deux.

Un 'Pixdou' me répondit et nous sortîmes de la chambre. Je cherchai un coin juste un peu plus éloigné, avec vue sur la porte mais pas trop prêts au cas où Safran écouterait au travers. Je me penchai vers elles et dis :

– Écoutez les filles, les humains arrivent à maturité sexuelle bien plus tard que vous. Et le faire avant ce moment est un crime très grave.

– Doudou ?

Bien sûr, je ne comprenais pas la réponse. Sonate se décida alors de mimer. Elle me pointa du doigt puis joignis ses deux pattes comme si elle tenait un petit objet invisible. J'étais dans la phrase, j'en étais sûr, mais son second geste... Petit ?

– Je suis petit aussi ? tentai-je.

– Rondou ! approuva-t-elle.

– Ça n'a rien à voir, un enfant de mon âge n'est pas censé pouvoir être 'en chaleur' comme vous dîtes.

– Roudoudou ?

– Si c'est une question que Safran pourra poser, mieux vaut passer par elle... dis-je en me relevant.

Elle secoua la tête et recommença ses mimes. Je soupirai et m'assis sur le sol, cette discussion allait être longue. Elle me désigna une nouvelle fois, puis, elle décrivit un arc de cercle vers l'arrière en partant de la tête de la Goupix. Une queue de cheval ?

– Safran et moi ?

– Pix ! acquiesça l'autre.

Sonate leva ses deux pattes en me posant une question.

– Pourquoi ? Comment ? Quand ?

– Dou !

– Quand ? Quand Safran et moi... Ah !

Je venais de comprendre sa question. Elle devait demander quand ce serait possible. Techniquement, jamais mais je ne pouvais pas leur répondre ça sinon, elles s'inquiéteraient.

– Vers seize ans à peu près je pense. Puisqu'elle en a dix, ça fait trois fois ta vie Ember.

– Pix ?

– Oui, tant que ça. Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Ça ira. Merci.

– Goupix, goup goupix ?

Sonate approuva vivement cette question. Ember m'avait pointé du museau et relevé la tête majestueusement. Je regardai où pointait son nez mais c'était juste le plafond du couloir. Je secouai la tête d'incompréhension. Sonate tenta à son tour, me montrant de sa patte puis effectuant un petit tour rapide sur elle même qu'elle conclut par un 'Doudou'.

– Non, je comprends toujours pas ce que vous voulez... Écoutez, on va retourner à la chambre pour l'instant. J'espère que vous avez compris de ne rien dévoiler à Safran. Dites-le aux autres quand vous êtes sûres que Safran n'entend pas.

Elles approuvèrent et coururent vers la chambre. Sonate l'ouvrit en bondissant sur la poignée et Ember la poussa avec sa tête. Je les suivis en soupirant une nouvelle fois, si j'avais su que j'aurais ce genre de conversation avec des Pokémon un jour...

– Hum, commença Safran. Sonate te fait dire que si tu en as vraiment besoin, elle est là pour toi et Ember dit qu'elle 'consentirait sans doute à t'être utile dans ce sens'.

Elle n'avait encore aucune idée de ce qu'elle traduisait. À sa place, j'aurais sans doute arrêté jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un m'explique tout. La réaction des deux Pokémon me fit beaucoup rire mais je me rendis compte à leur regard qu'elles étaient sérieuses. Ma moquerie devenait alors insultante pour elles comme le prouvait le grognement d'Ember. Je répondis alors plus sérieusement :

– Désolé, mais ça ne sera pas possible. D'autres lois humaines empêchent cela. Et Safran est la seule que j'aime.

Pour Sonate, cela ne m'étonnait pas, mais Ember ! J'étais persuadé qu'elle me haïssait. Ce serait peut-être vraiment le cas à partir de maintenant. En tout cas, elle partit rejoindre l'Osselait en remuant vivement la queue et se coucha en tournant la tête face au mur. Elle boudait. Sonate le prit plutôt bien puisqu'elle me sauta tout de même dessus depuis Safran pour se faire câliner. Je la caressai un peu avant de la reposer sur le sol. La fillette s'avança alors vers moi :

– Tu ne me diras vraiment rien ?

– Non, désolé...

– Tank, tortor, commenta mon premier Pokémon dans ce qu'il me semblait être un rire.

– Haha, rit Safran. Il est d'accord avec moi.

– À quel sujet ? m'inquiétai-je.

– Ta robe ne te va pas du tout.

Je me regardai à nouveau et j'eus l'impression de la découvrir. J'avais déjà du m'y habituer car je n'avais même pas pensé à vérifier si nos habits étaient secs. Je gloussai également et allai voir l'état de nos habits maintenant que Dracaufeu avait dégagé la voie. Plus que secs, ils débordaient de chaleur. J'annonçai à Safran que l'on pouvait se changer. Je remerciai du regard Tortank qui avait, une fois de plus, tout arrangé en changeant de sujet, toujours au bon moment. Je ne pouvais lui en être plus reconnaissant. Je partis me changer dans le couloir et chargea Sonate de me venir me dire quand Safran avait terminé de son côté. Lorsqu'elle vint me rejoindre, elle me sauta dans les bras encore une fois. Elle semblait de meilleure humeur que d'habitude malgré mon rejet. Peut-être se forçait-elle ?

– Sonate... commençai-je pour attirer son attention. Tu sais... C'est impossible pour nous, mais ça m'a fait plaisir que tu penses ça de moi. Merci beaucoup, et encore désolé.

– Doudou, répondit-elle d'un grand sourire avant que ses yeux ne se remplissent de larmes.

Je regrettai aussitôt mes paroles. Lorsque la Rondoudou remarqua ses larmes, elle se laissa aller totalement contre moi. Je la serrai contre mon torse et tapota légèrement son dos pendant qu'elle humidifiait mes habits tout juste séchés. Puis, sans prévenir, elle s'endormit dans mes bras d'un coup. Je la regardai et expirai faiblement du nez. Les Pokémon n'étaient pas des animaux ordinaires, leurs sentiments étaient très proches de ceux des humains. J'avais également blessé Ember, cela affecterait-il nos futurs combats ensemble ? Peut-être devais-je lui en toucher un mot également... Voici un problème que je pensais ne jamais avoir de ma vie.

De retour dans la chambre, je remarquai que Safran s'était déjà allongée près de Sakdoss qui s'était apparemment déjà endormi. Nina et Tortank discutaient dans un coin tandis que Flamme les regardaient de l'autre. Fat était invisible et Safran m'annonça en me voyant le chercher du regard qu'il s'était réfugié sous le lit. Un 'Tali !' en provenance de l'endroit sus-nommé confirma cette théorie. Je rejoignis alors Safran sur le lit. Ma tête frôlait la fourrure d'Ember.

La fillette s'était endormie assez rapidement. Pour ma part, j'avais du mal ; cette histoire avec Ember me tourmentait encore. Elle commençait tout juste à m'obéir, ce serait dommage de gâcher tout ces efforts. Mais quand j'en venais à penser aux raisons de son obéissance. Je soupirai et finis par souffler son surnom dans sa direction. Elle leva et tourna lentement sa tête vers moi, m'infligeant l'un de ses pires regards noirs. Nos visages étant plutôt proches l'un de l'autre à cause de nos positions sur le lit, c'était assez intimidant. Je me contentai pourtant de sourire :

– Pour quelqu'un qui voulait simplement que nous soyons des contacts professionnels, tu as bien changé... commentai-je.

– Pix... souffla-t-elle méchamment.

– Écoute, ça me fait plaisir que tu penses cela de moi, mais c'est vraiment impossible. Je veux bien qu'on soit proches, mais pas à ce point. Désolé. Et merci.

Elle se tourna entièrement pour me faire face, enfin décidée à m'écouter.

– Je sais que ça doit être dur pour toi, mais j'espère que tu ne me haïras pas pour ça.

– Goupix... souffla-t-elle avant de se rapprocher et de me lécher la bouche.

Je m'essuyai instinctivement et voulus me plaindre mais elle ne le vit pas car elle s'était levée pour se lover contre moi. Je posai ma main sur sa tête et la caressai, elle se laissa faire. Je m'endormis finalement contre ma Goupix.

Des applaudissements ? Ils étaient lents et probablement sarcastiques... D'où provenaient-ils ? Dans ce monde entièrement noir, il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse possible. Je me tournai vers l'enfant dont j'avais pris le corps et commençai :

– Que me vaut ce honneur ?

Je félicite ta maîtrise de toi-même. C'était vraiment incroyable, je n'avais jamais ressenti de telles sensations, j'avais l'impression que tu allais céder à tes envies à n'importe quel instant. Je n'aurais pas pu résister à ta place.

Aucun sarcasme là-dedans finalement, il semblait vraiment le penser.

– C'est parce que tu es un mioche, le raillai-je.

– Mais si je peux me permettre, pourquoi as-tu résisté ? Les autorités de ton monde ne te poursuivront pas pour avoir couché avec un programme informatique.

– Si tu peux te permettre ? répétai-je. Depuis quand prends-tu des gants pour me parler ?

– Depuis que tu as des informations qui m'intéressent, réponds à ma question s'il te plaît, et je ferais peut-être quelque chose pour toi.

– Les autorités de ce monde-ci ne me poursuivront pas non plus ? m'informai-je par curiosité.

– Bah, de un, tu as piqué mon corps donc t'es encore un enfant, de deux, je pense pas qu'elle s'en plaindras à quelqu'un. Et de trois, ils ont ont l'air plutôt occupé avec la Team Rocket en ce moment.

– Oui, je vois. Mais bon, c'est quand même immoral qu'un type de mon âge fasse une telle chose à une enfant. Je ne me le permettrai pas.

– Mais tu en as envie.

– Non.

– C'est un mensonge et tu le sais. Je t'avais déjà dit que tu ne pouvais pas me mentir. J'ai ressenti exactement les mêmes pulsions que toi à ce moment-là.

Je grognai, sachant qu'il avait raison. Et cela me dégoûtait.

– Ça t'énerve d'avoir ressenti tout cela ? sourit-il. Tu préférerais ne pas désirer Safran ?

J'acquiesçai à chacune de ses questions et il proposa :

– Dans ce cas, laisse-moi accéder à ton corps. Je peux modifier cette partie de toi, je peux supprimer tes désirs sexuels envers une gamine de dix ans.

Il pouvait ? C'était tentant mais...

– Et tu auras également accès à mes souvenirs ? demandai-je d'une voix pleine d'admiration feinte. Tu pourras les effacer comme tu l'as déjà fait ?

– Bien sûr ! Rien ne me serait impossible !

– Dans ce cas, non, répondis-je en reprenant mon sérieux. Je préfère me haïr plutôt que de perdre mon identité.

– 'Mon' identité tu veux dire ? s'énerva-t-il.

– Un jour, je trouverai quel est ton but. Et à ce moment-là, je te virerai de là par la force Red.

– Fais de ton mieux sale pédophile, rétorqua-t-il. Et n'oublie pas de déterrer le cadavre moisi de ton Pokémon tant que t'y es. Y doit en manquer quelques bouts avec les Sabelette qui traînent autour.

Je voulus l'insulter mais il avait déjà disparu. Je hurlai mon juron dans le noir.

Je me redressai en sursaut et vis une boule rose passer devant mon nez pour s'envoler au loin. J'écarquillai les yeux en comprenant que mon brusque réveil allait en provoquer un pire pour la Pokémon qui s'était installé sur mon torse pendant la nuit.

– Dou !

Le cri résonna dans la pièce quand elle toucha le sol. Tous les autres Pokémon dormaient encore et Ember était toujours à mes côtés. Je me dis que j'étais plutôt content que ce n'était pas elle qui s'était envolée parce que j'aurais passé une sale matinée. Je me levai immédiatement pour rejoindre la Pokémon et me penchai vers elle :

– Vraiment désolé Sonate. J'ai... fait un cauchemar et je me suis levé en sursaut.

Je m'attendais à un 'Dou' avec le sourire mais elle m'envoya une paire de gifle très douloureuses entre deux couinements énervés avant de partir continuer sa nuit près de Safran. Je restai assis en essayant de ne pas pleurer. Peine perdue, ces coups étaient vraiment forts. Je pensais m'être reçu l'attaque Torgnoles et étais tout de même enchanté d'avoir eu la plus faible version de l'attaque ; 'touché deux fois'. Je n'imaginai pas devoir m'en recevoir trois autres. Je frissonnai seulement en y pensant.

Je me levai et enjambai Tortank pour m'approcher de la fenêtre. Nous n'avions pas fermé les volets et, malgré le fait que le jour était levé, la pluie continuait de marteler la vitre dans une dernière tentative de nous mouiller. Je repensai à Red ; j'avais été dur avec lui. J'étais la personne qui avait volé son corps et sa vie, il était normal qu'il ne m'aime pas. Je ne savais pas pourquoi il voulait effacer mes souvenirs mais je ne le laisserai pas faire à nouveau. Il voulait également que j'aille jusqu'au bout du jeu. Peut-être voulait-il effacer mes souvenirs pour que je n'hésite pas à la fin ? Pour être sûr que je n'abandonnerai pas le Kanto pour pouvoir y rester... Lui seul avait les réponses pour l'instant.

Je restai quelque temps devant la fenêtre et quelqu'un finit par m'enlacer dans le dos. À voir les deux grosses pattes bleues qui tombaient sur chacune de mes épaules, je compris vite qui c'était. Je plaçai une main contre ses écailles et dis :

– Salut Tortank. T'es malade ?

– Tank, tor tank, expliqua-t-il sans que je comprenne un traître mot.

– Il te dit que s'il avait tiré, tu aurais traversé la vitre... me dit la voix de Safran suivie d'une long bâillement.

Je me retournai vers elle et caressai Tortank en souriant. La fillette était debout derrière lui.

– Déjà levée ?

Ses jambes s'entrechoquèrent dans une moue gênée et elle avoua :

– J'ai besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

– Moi aussi étrangement, répondis-je, songeur. C'étaient les Machines de Soin qui nous empêchaient d'avoir envie jusqu'à maintenant ?

C'était la première fois depuis le début du voyage que je ressentais cette envie mais j'étais pourtant resté longtemps sans les Machines de Soin avant que le jeu ne change. Peut-être la version d'avant-bug empêchait cette envie de se manifester... Cela me faisait de plus en plus penser que cette version était un genre de challenge déjà programmé et non une simple erreur. Juste un mode de jeu plus réaliste. Allai-je vraiment mourir si je mourrais dans le jeu ? Je ne comptais pas essayer mais ils essayaient peut-être de me le faire croire pour que je fasse de mon mieux... J'étais peut-être paranoïaque...

– Oui... De ce que j'avais lu, elles ne font pas que soigner le corps mais débarrassent de tous les éléments nuisibles à l'intérieur du corps. Dont nos... déjections...

– Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu utilises des mots aussi savants, avouai-je. Merci pour l'explication. Tu devrais y aller maintenant.

– Je n'ai aucun mérite, j'avais lu cette phrase dans le magazine qui en parlait... Euh... Tu sais où sont les toilettes ?

– Aucune idée, tu devrais fouiller toutes les pièces. Je pense que la madame de la Pension n'est pas réveillée...

Elle hocha la tête et sortit de la pièce. Elle ne revint que plus tard et m'y conduisit.

Les Pokémon se réveillèrent un à un comme à leur habitude. Ember me salua même d'un hochement de la tête auquel je répondis avec un sourire. Sakdoss ne s'approcha du reste du groupe que lorsque Safran commença à distribuer les Rations. Nous nous mîmes alors à manger et Safran me dit :

– Quelque chose ne va pas ? C'est encore de ma faute ?

– Hum ?

– Ton regard a l'air vide... Ou énervé...

– Oui... dis-je en regardant par la fenêtre. Je pensais à Dardargnan. Il a du avoir une journée terrible avec cette pluie qui lui est tombé dessus.

Notre tortionnaire aquatique commençai justement à perdre en puissance. Il y avait bon espoir qu'elle s'arrête réellement aujourd'hui.

– Je... Je suis sûre qu'il va bien ! dit-elle.

– Merci mais tu n'en sais pas plus que moi, répondis-je en plaçant ma main sur sa tête.

Elle baissa la tête et recommença à manger. J'en fis de même.

Il n'y avait pas de poubelle dans la chambre, nous dûmes descendre les boîtes avec nous après avoir rappelé toute l'équipe. Nous dénichâmes une poubelle dans la cuisine et nous retrouvâmes à nouveau au salon. Au même moment, la vieille femme qui nous avait hébergé sortit de la porte qui menait à son jardin.

– Ah, vous êtes debout ? Je venais vous chercher. Je me demandai juste quelque chose, l'un de vous deux ne voudrait-il pas un Dardargnan ?

– Quoi ? m'écriai-je. Mais... Pourquoi ?

– Et bien, il y a un Dardargnan plutôt amical dans la Pension mais il n'est pas à moi, je pense qu'il est sauvage. Enfin, je lui ai donné à manger et il s'est même incliné pour me remercier, c'est pas commun ça, surtout pour un insecte. Je me disais que, s'il cherchait de la compagnie, vous pourrez en prendre soin...

– Vous pouvez nous le montrer ?!

– Eh bien, tu es motivé apparemment.

– C'est peut-être le sien, expliqua Safran.

La femme fronça ses sourcils sans comprendre et nous fit signe de la suivre. À l'extérieur, la pluie s'affaiblissait de plus en plus, je ne sentais presque plus les gouttes mais je n'y prêtais pas tant attention que ça malgré le fait que mes pieds s'enfonçaient dans la boue à chaque pas. Tant pis, je demanderai à Tortank de s'en occuper. Nous nous enfonçâmes de plus en plus vers le fond et je l'aperçus. C'était un Dardargnan. Je savais que c'était le mien, je ne savais pas comment, mais je le sentais. Il mangeait voracement dans une assiette un plat qui ne me disait rien visuellement.

– Et bien mon grand, commença la femme. J'ai une proposition à te faire.

Il leva sa tête de l'assiette pour regarder la femme et m'aperçut. Il me fixa dans les yeux et nous nous regardâmes quelques secondes. J'en étais convaincu à présent. Je fis un pas en avant, heureux d'avoir retrouver mon ami... Et il s'envola à nouveau. Je lui hurlai de rester mais il disparut promptement me laissant à nouveau seul.

– C'était le tien ? demanda alors la dame de la Pension. Mais pourquoi te fuit-il comme ça ?

– Il m'a très gravement blessé pendant un match et je lui ai crié dessus. Du coup, il est parti...

De nouvelles larmes s'insérèrent dans mes yeux et toute la tension dans mon corps se relâcha, me faisant presque tomber à genoux...

– Il va bien... soufflai-je. C'est déjà ça.

Safran me mit sa main sur la tête et sourit :

– Je te l'avais dit. Fais-moi confiance, tout ira bien.

Elle bluffait encore et je le savais. J'étais sûr qu'elle essayait de m'imiter dans toutes ces fois où j'avais tenté de la rassurer.

– Merci...

– Vous ne tentez pas de le rattraper ? s'interrogea la vieille femme. Vous avez un Dracaufeu, non ?

– Ce n'est pas la peine, il reviendra de lui-même quand il sera prêt. Si on le poursuit, il s'enfuira juste plus loin... Et s'il survole une route pleine de dresseur, on est cuits.

– Ah oui, vous ne pouvez pas refuser les duels même dans les airs. Quelqu'un était venu me rendre un Roucarnage à cause de ça, il l'avait pris juste pour éviter les combats.

– C'est horrible ! s'indigna Safran.

J'étais d'accord avec elle. Un Roucarnage en plus, ce dresseur ne savait pas ce qu'il avait sous la main... Comment les gens de ce monde pouvaient-ils abandonner leurs Pokémon ? J'étais sûr que les habitants du mien seraient prêt à tuer juste pour pouvoir en toucher un... C'était mon cas... Et j'avais tué après en avoir eu un... Je relevai la tête vers le ciel. Il était presque totalement dégagé à présent. Je plaçai une main en l'air à la recherche de la moindre goutte mais aucune ne vint la toucher. Je déclarai alors :

– Tu peux sortir Flamme, Safran. On va y aller. Merci beaucoup pour votre hospitalité Madame, nous n'oublierons pas.

– Allez-y les jeunes. Et revenez quand vous voulez.

Safran libéra son Dracaufeu qui se baissa pour qu'elle puisse le monter. Elle remercia ensuite la vieille femme et Flamme m'agrippa sous les bras. J'avalai ma salive et serrai les dents, j'étais prêt pour le décollage. Du moins, je croyais l'être car je criai quand même lorsque les pattes du lézard volant s'éloignèrent du sol. Cette fois-ci, nous retournions à Azuria. Il nous faudrait aller voir Ondine avant de se rendre à son cimetière privé, je hurlai donc à Flamme de nous poser dans la ville et me mordis la langue. Je jurai intérieurement en espérant que le voyage ne serait pas long.

* * *

_J'ai voulu faire tomber la pluie une fois, et voilà ce qu'il se passe ! Je vous annonce qu'il ne pleuvra plus sur le Kanto !_

_Et même les Pokémon s'y mettent maintenant !_

_Faut pas réveiller Sonate, c'est le seul moment de la journée où elle est pas de bonne humeur._

_Bon ok, le chapitre était suuuper long mais je voulais être sûr que l'on puisse passer du précédent au suivant sans problème ^^_


	46. Un champignon sous terre

Les pattes de Flamme s'écrasèrent brutalement contre le sol de la ville, provoquant des bruits de panique de la part des habitants qui voyaient débarquer une grosse bête à côté d'eux. Les cris se calmèrent lorsqu'ils s'aperçurent que le Dracaufeu était à nous. Flamme me posa à terre et je tombai à genoux, une main aux lèvres, tentant désespérément de garder mon repas à l'intérieur de mon corps. Safran descendit de Flamme et le rappela dans sa Pokéball en voyant l'effet qu'il faisait au public avant de me demander si tout allait bien. Je hochai la tête et elle en fit de même malgré ce mensonge évident.

– Dis, il te dit rien le petit en rouge ? entendis-je venant de la troupe de gens qui nous regardaient.

– Si, c'est le gamin qui avait failli mourir dans la piscine après un match il y a quelques jours...

– Ah ouais, c'est ça !

Je me sentis rougir en voyant que j'étais également une sorte de célébrité locale ici aussi. Je pensais tout de même préférer ma popularité à Lavanville. En entendant cela et en voyant mon malaise, Safran me prit par la main et nous éloigna de notre zone d'atterrissage. Au final, notre marche nous emmena au Centre Pokémon et nous pensâmes qu'aller saluer l'infirmière Joëlle avant de se rendre à l'Arène était une bonne idée.

– Red ! s'exclama-t-elle en me voyant rentrer avant d'apercevoir la fillette à ma suite. Safran aussi ? Vous voyagez toujours ensemble ?

– Oui, répondis-je en lui tendant mes Pokéballs. Et ça ne devrait pas changer. Vous avez vraiment une bonne mémoire des visages dans votre famille...

– Ah bon ? s'étonna-t-elle. Je me rappelle surtout de vous à cause de ton accident pour être honnête.

Les habitants d'Azuria aussi de ce que j'avais pu voir... Je soupirai longuement et récupérai mes Pokémon soignés tandis que Safran prenait ma place.

– Désolée si ça te gêne. Enfin, j'espère que mes sœurs et cousines ne se rappellent pas de toi parce que tu as risqué ta vie dans toutes les villes, plaisanta-t-elle.

Cela me fit rire mais ma réponse stoppa le sien :

– Maintenant que j'y pense, c'était le cas pour toutes les villes que j'ai visitées. Sauf pour Argenta.

– On devrait sans doute faire plus attention à nous... commenta doucement Safran d'un sourire gêné.

L'infirmière Joëlle avait l'air consterné à présent. Elle tentait de commencer plusieurs phrases en même temps sans réussir à trouver ses mots.

– Pas la peine de vous mettre dans des états pareils, on survit à chaque fois.

– Mais... Tu... Vous... Êtes totalement inconscients ?

– Je pense qu'on attire les problèmes sans le vouloir, expliqua Safran d'une toute petite voix devant la réaction de l'infirmière.

– Mais... Combien de Centres Pokémon avez-vous visité exactement ?

– Jadielle, Argenta, Lavanville et Céladopole. Ceux de la Grotte et du Mont Sélénite mais tout s'est bien passé là-bas. Et celui-ci bien sûr !

– Et vous vous êtes mis en danger de mort tant de fois ?! De ce que vous dites, au moins trois fois ! Vous êtes encore si jeunes pourtant, faites plus attention à vous.

– Oui, on le fera, mentis-je pendant que Safran commençait sans doute une explication plus honnête.

Ne pas risquer notre vie. L'idée me plaisait mais avec la Team Rocket... Nous n'éviterions pas le combat, bien au contraire, notre prochain combat devait être le dernier.

Safran récupéra ses Pokéballs pendant que je changeai de sujet :

– L'Arène est encore ouverte ? Je viens voir Ondine.

– Oui... Ils ne la ferment que lorsqu'il se passe des choses graves, expliqua-t-elle, sous-entendant clairement que je devais me tenir tranquille cette fois.

Comme si je faisais exprès de frôler la mort. Je la remerciai tout de même et, après un petit tour dans la Machine de Soin, nous nous dirigeâmes vers l'Arène.

Une fois sur place, nous vîmes que la piscine était bondée de bon matin. Nous nous rejoignîmes l'entrée que j'avais utilisée lors de ma seconde visite pour éviter la queue monstrueuse qui était de l'autre côté et quelqu'un de l'Arène que je ne connaissais pas nous arrêta une fois à l'intérieur. Un homme dont le costume me fit immédiatement comprendre qu'il était de la sécurité de l'Arène et non un maître-nageur.

– Cette entrée est réservée aux dresseurs qui viennent défier la Championne, est-ce votre cas ?

– Non, mais je dois la voir.

– Dans ce cas, vous devez faire la queue comme tout le monde, prendre un ticket et espérer qu'elle veuille bien vous parler.

– Vous en parlez comme d'une personne froide, commentai-je.

– Disons qu'elle n'apprécie pas beaucoup les fans qui perturbent son travail.

Fans ? J'imaginai qu'être Champion d'Arène devait amener son lot de popularité. Je sortis ma carte dresseur et la lui présentai :

– J'ai déjà vaincu Ondine. Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que nous sommes amis mais nous nous entendions plutôt bien je pense. Je suis juste venu chercher quelque chose qu'elle me gardait.

Il fronça les sourcils et se pencha vers ma carte :

– Attendez ici, dit-il. Je vais aller la chercher. Si vous dites vrai, elle ne devrait pas refuser.

– Merci.

Il joignit le geste à la parole et Safran s'approcha :

– Elle a l'air d'être aimée par ici.

– Apparemment... Jalouse ? lui demandai-je.

– Peut-être un peu, avoua-t-elle. Dis Red, je peux l'affronter elle aussi ?

Je la regardai alors, elle était motivée. Mais cette fois, je ne comptais pas lui dire 'oui'.

– Je préférerai que tu évites pour l'instant. Deux des Pokémon de ton équipe craignent l'eau, un combat dans une piscine sera beaucoup trop dangereux pour eux.

– Je pensais bien que tu allais me dire ça... Il faut que j'attrape plus de Pokémon pour devenir forte.

– Pas forcément. Si Nina connaissait Séisme, ça aurait pu donner un résultat intéressant. Enfin, il ne faut pas attraper tous les Pokémon que tu croises non plus. Un type Électrique compléterait bien ton groupe, je pense. Le problème, c'est, qu'à par à la Centrale, il n'y en a pas beaucoup. Des Pikachu à la Forêt de Jade sinon.

Safran frissonna lorsque je prononçai ce nom. Cette forêt nous donnait encore des souvenirs que nous préférerions oublier. La petite fille demanda alors :

– Tu parles de la Centrale qui est abandonnée près des Grottes Éclairs ? Elle n'est pas interdite d'accès ?

– Un Pokémon très dangereux y vit, je pense que c'est déconseillé pour cela. Par contre, que sont ces Grottes Éclairs dont tu parles ?

Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise auquel je répondis :

– Tu n'es pas obligé d'être si étonnée à chaque fois que je pose une question.

– Désolée, dit-elle immédiatement. C'est juste que tu as toujours l'air de savoir tout... Ah... Enfin, les Grottes Éclairs, ce sont des grottes dans lesquelles les gens trouvent les Pierres Foudres. C'est un des quatre sites d'esk... extraction du Kanto.

– Une pour chaque type de pierre ? m'informai-je. Elles sont naturelles ? Où sont les sites ?

– Euh, chercha-t-elle dans sa mémoire. Les Grottes Feu sont à Cramois'Île, celle de Glace dans une île du Chenal 19 et la dernière devrait être derrière la Forêt de Jade... Il paraît qu'il y a des Pierres Lune au Mont Sélénite aussi mais personne n'a trouvé de site où il y en avait beaucoup. Je ne sais pas où Papa a trouvé celle pour Nina...

Elle fit une pause pour respirer et recompta les grottes sur ses doigts avant de conclure :

– C'est tout ce que je sais.

– Elles sont accessibles ?

– Si tu demandes si on a le droit d'y rentrer, oui, mais il faut être dresseur, travailler pour la Sylphe et... être prêt à mourir à tout instant... Je voulais aller voir les Grottes Végétales puisqu'elles étaient proches de Jadielle, mais je n'ai pas pu.

– Travailler pour la Sylphe ? Ils embauchent facilement ? Et puis, ces grottes sont-elles si dangereuses ?

– Je... Ils recrutent des dresseurs pour aller leur chercher des pierres près des grottes. Le dresseur a le droit d'en garder une et reçoit de l'argent. Après, je pense qu'il y a des Pokémon sauvages.

D'accord, c'étaient juste des petites missions. Pas besoin de faire partie intégrante de la Sylphe SARL pour voir ça. Il faudra peut-être que j'aille y faire un tour un jour. Chaque rajout dans le monde que je ne connais pas devrait valoir la peine que l'on y jette un œil. Après, au vu du prix des pierres d'évolutions au centre commercial, je comprenais qu'ils ne manquaient jamais de main d'œuvre. Quand à l'avertissement... Probablement un moyen de rejeter toute responsabilité si un dresseur mourrait dans l'un de ces lieux.

– C'est vraiment vous ! déclara une voix que j'avais presque oublié.

Je me retournai et vis que le garde avait vraiment ramené la Championne. Son expression restait neutre et il retourna à sa place, près de la porte après avoir légèrement incliné la tête comme pour nous dire que son travail était terminé.

– Nouveau maillot de bain ? remarquai-je.

– Oui, sourit-elle. Il paraît que le rouge me va bien. Mais c'est la première chose que tu me dis après tout ce temps ? Safran risque de ne pas apprécier.

– Pourquoi ? demanda l'intéressée. Il te va bien.

– Merci, lui répondit-elle avant de me faire un clin d'œil. Donc, cet objet que tu veux récupérer, c'était juste une excuse pour me voir ?

Je secouai la tête tristement et son sourire se dissipa en comprenant qu'il y avait quelque chose de pas joyeux derrière ma visite. Je regardai l'homme qui gardait la salle, il ne semblait pas écouter notre conversation mais je ne pouvais prendre de risques.

– Je viens chercher Paras. On peut en parler ailleurs ?

– Paras ? Mais... Pourquoi ? Comment ? Je... Ça va être difficile... Oui, il vaut mieux en parler ailleurs... Allez prendre une chambre au Centre Pokémon, je vous rejoins immédiatement. Patrick, s'il y a des dresseurs qui me demandent, dites-leur de revenir cet après-midi, demanda-elle finalement au garde.

– Bien Mademoiselle Ondine, répondit-il sans aucune hésitation.

Il ne semblait même pas vouloir savoir de quoi nous parlions, je mis ça sur le compte de son professionnalisme.

– À tout de suite, déclara alors la rousse avant de repartir vers la piscine, sans doute pour se changer.

Nous repartîmes également après avoir salué une dernière fois l'employé d'Ondine et retournâmes alors au Centre Pokémon.

– Déjà de retour ? s'étonna l'infirmière. Elle n'y était pas ?

– Elle nous rejoint ici, déclarai-je. Peut-on prendre une chambre ?

– Bien sûr, prenez la même que la dernière fois.

J'avais fini par comprendre que cette chambre devait toujours être libre pour le joueur. C'était sans doute pour cela que l'on avait toujours la même. Cela m'avait toujours semblé étrange que la chambre derrière le comptoir ne soit pas celle des infirmières puisque ça faciliterait leur travail. C'était juste une question de pratique au final.

Nous décidâmes de laisser sortir toute l'équipe dans la chambre. Puisque nous n'allions rien faire d'autre qu'attendre, autant qu'ils puissent se défouler les pattes.

– Tu ne l'a pas trouvée bizarre ? me demanda Safran.

– Ondine ? Si, totalement, et tant mieux.

Elle me regarda choquée, je m'expliquai :

– Quand j'ai parlé de Paras, je pensais qu'elle allait immédiatement me dire que, depuis le temps qu'il était mort, il n'allait pas être beau à voir. Mais elle a totalement paniqué, le fait qu'on le déterre la gêne beaucoup et je pense savoir pourquoi.

– Tu crois qu'elle l'a aussi mis dans une Deathball ? Mais tu l'as enterré toi-même...

– Le fait que les Champions ont des Deathballs est un secret, Ondine n'avait pas le droit de nous en parler. Mais c'est dans sa nature de protéger les corps de ses amis des Pokémon sauvages qui les dévoreraient...

– Ça... serait bien si c'était vrai...

– On le verra quand elle arrivera.

Elle hocha la tête et je me tournai vers nos Pokémon pour assister à un spectacle assez surprenant ; Tortank était rentré dans sa carapace et tournai sur lui-même rapidement tandis que Sonate courrait dessus tant bien que mal. Ember était au sol et n'avait sans doute pas supporté la vitesse de rotation. Ce fut alors à la Rondoudou de glisser mais elle se rattrapa en l'air en se gonflant pour ralentir sa chute. Cela me fit sourire, jusqu'au moment où Flamme s'apprêta à sauter sur la carapace à son tour sous les encouragements de la Nidoqueen hilare. Il ne tint pas une seconde et s'écrasa sur le ventre dans un bruit sourd qui résonna dans la pièce. Je regardai vers la porte pendant qu'Ember retournait affronter le challenge. Je m'attendais à voir l'infirmière accourir mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Mon regard se porta alors sur le lit où Sakdoss était assis et regardai les autres patiemment. Je fis signe à Safran et le rejoignis.

– Tu ne vas pas jouer avec eux ? lui demandai-je.

Il me fixa sans rien dire pendant quelques secondes et baissa la tête. Safran secoua la tête lorsque je la regardai, elle ne comprenait pas plus que moi.

– Tu peux nous le dire s'il y a un problème Sakdoss, dit-elle alors. On est aussi là pour toi.

Ce fut à son tour d'être fixée intensivement.

– Si tu ne parles pas, on ne pourra pas t'aider.

– Lait, Osselait... répondit-il enfin.

– Il dit que ce n'est rien de grave, m'informa-t-elle avant de répondre. Mais un problème est un problème. Mieux vaut le régler avant qu'il ne devienne grave justement.

– Je suis d'accord avec elle, Sakdoss. Dis-nous tout.

Il se frotta l'arrière du crâne avec son os et déclara enfin tout doucement en observant Ember tomber pour la deuxième fois.

– Selait. Os, osselait. Osselait.

– Ah... lâcha tristement Safran avant de traduire. Il dit qu'il voudrait bien les rejoindre mais qu'ils ont l'air si unis qu'il ferait tâche au milieu. Et qu'il n'a pas l'impression d'être à sa place...

Elle n'ajouta rien à son intention, c'était à moi de régler le problème. Je souris au Pokémon et l'attrapai par dessous ses deux bras pour le soulever. Il ne frappa pas, seul son crâne devait être une zone interdite.

– Dans ce cas, c'est à toi de te faire cette place, tu en as le droit.

– Lait ?

Je le pris avec moi et allai le poser devant la carapace de Tortank.

– Il peut jouer avec vous ?

Des sons désordonnés me parvinrent, ils avaient tous acquiescé en même temps. J'entendais encore la voix de Tortank résonner dans sa carapace. Sakdoss me regarda par-dessus son épaule et je hochai la tête en souriant. Il inspira et se lança sur le Tortank tournant. Je reculai un peu et observai le spectacle. Il courrait de son mieux mais se mit rapidement à fatiguer. Il finit par glisser mais il posa son os à la verticale au milieu de la carapace avant de se hisser dessus d'une seule patte. Il tourna alors sur lui-même silencieusement. Tortank s'arrêta brusquement et sortit ses membres de la carapace sans pour autant se lever. Sakdoss était toujours en équilibre sur son os lorsque j'entendis :

– Tank...

Les Pokémon s'extasièrent alors et je me tournai vers Safran qui commençait à applaudir.

– Il est épuisé, m'expliqua-t-elle. Sakdoss a gagné.

Ledit Pokémon descendit alors et tout les autres se précipitèrent autour de lui, sans doute pour le féliciter dans ce cas. Il paraissait gêné mais content, il me regarda et ses yeux me sourirent alors que Sonate lui attrapait les pattes avant pour le forcer à participer à une sorte de danse de victoire. Tortank se leva finalement pour venir me parler même s'il s'adressa à Safran.

– Il te dit merci. Sakdoss avait refusé toutes leurs propositions jusqu'à maintenant.

Je plaçai une main sur sa grosse tête écailleuse et répondis :

– Pas besoin de remerciements, vous êtes tous de la famille maintenant. Par contre, si on va un jour à Hoenn, je vous emmène faire les concours tout les deux.

En espérant qu'un bateau quelconque puisse m'y emmener, comme l'Océane pour Johto. En guise de réponse, il plaça sa lourde patte sur ma tête et m'annonça qu'il me suivrait n'importe où avant de se laisser tomber sur le dos et d'expirer longuement. Il tangua un peu avant de se stabiliser sur le sol et Ember en profita pour lui sauter sur le devant de sa carapace et se coucha au centre de celle-ci lorsque les nouveaux balancements qu'elle provoqua se stoppèrent.

– Vous espérez vraiment entendre quelque chose avec un brouhaha pareil ? cria une voix à la porte. Je suis sûre que vous n'avez même pas remarqué que j'avais frappé.

La Championne me fit sursauter. En effet, elle était rentrée sans que je ne l'entende. Le bruit n'était pourtant pas si fort à mes oreilles. Je demandai au groupe de se calmer un peu et invita Ondine à s'asseoir sur le lit. Nos Pokémon arrêtèrent tout bruit rapidement en voyant l'adolescente dans la chambre ; ils ne l'avaient pas aperçue non plus.

– Votre groupe a bien grandi depuis, commenta Ondine. Qui est à qui ?

Nous fîmes les présentations pour ceux qui ne la connaissait pas et elle déclara :

– C'est chouette que ton Carabaffe ait évolué ! Mais... Ton Dardargnan... Il est...

– Toujours vivant, la rassurai-je. Il est juste parti quelques temps.

– Comment ça 'parti' ?

– Il m'a encore blessé plutôt gravement comme la dernière fois à l'Arène sans le faire exprès. Et il s'est enfui... Je pense qu'il est assez fort pour survivre à l'extérieur mais je préférerai quand même qu'il revienne...

– Ouais, c'est normal. J'avais jamais entendu une histoire comme ça avant. Il doit vraiment t'aimer beaucoup pour s'en vouloir autant.

S'en vouloir ? M'en vouloir plutôt, c'était de ma faute s'il était parti. Voyant que je ne répondais rien, elle enchaîna sur la raison de sa venue :

– Hum, pour ton Paras... Comme je te l'ai dit, ça risque d'être compliqué.

– J'ai un secret à garder ? tentai-je.

– Je ne devrais même pas t'en parler mais... Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait dire ça ?

– Je suis content que tu l'aies mis là-dedans, répondis-je. J'ai réfléchi après coup au fait que des Pokémon sauvages pouvaient le dévorer. Je suis rassuré.

– Mais. Mais, je... Comment tu… ?

– Tu devrais arrêter de la faire paniquer Red, me gronda Safran. Explique-lui directement plutôt.

Je hochai la tête en me disant que c'était dommage, je n'avais pas eu l'occasion de la voir paniquer et c'était plutôt amusant. Je pris alors mon sac et en sortis une Deathball en vérifiant au préalable que ce n'était pas celle de Flouz. Je parlai avant qu'Ondine ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit :

– On les a reçues en récompense pour avoir sauvé Lavanville, c'est pour ça que je veux récupérer Paras. Ils nous ont expliqué ce que c'était et que les Champions en avaient, c'est la raison pour laquelle cela ne me surprend pas.

– Ce... Ça reste illégal, tu sais ? C'est mon devoir de Championne de vous reporter.

Comme je le pensais.

– Mais puisque c'est toi, tu ne devrais rien faire de mal avec. Je pense que je vais fermer les yeux mais à une seule condition.

– Oui ?

Ses yeux se posèrent sur notre attroupement de Pokémon et elle pointa Flamme du doigt :

– On peut aller au cimetière sur son dos ? J'ai toujours voulu voir ce que ça faisait de voler sur un Pokémon !

Je regardai Safran qui accepta immédiatement, Ondine eut l'air ravie.

– C'est décidé alors, dis-je en tendant la Deathball à la rousse. Allons-y !

– Euh, pourquoi tu me la tends ? demanda la Championne après un sursaut.

– Un échange. Tu prends ma Deathball vide et je récupère celle dans laquelle tu as mis Paras. Quoique, tu n'as rien pour la cacher jusqu'à l'Arène... remarquai-je alors.

– C'est bon, je les stocke au cimetière. Tu me la donneras là-bas.

Je rangeai donc la boule noire avec les autres et rentrai tous mes Pokémon dans leurs Pokéballs. Safran fit pareil, même avec Flamme qu'elle ressortit à l'extérieur du Centre. Le Dracaufeu s'accroupit alors et Safran grimpa sur son dos avant de tendre une main à Ondine.

– Et Red ? Je ne veux pas te prendre ta place...

– Ma place est dans les griffes de Flamme, répondis-je, gêné.

– Moi qui pensais que vous profitiez du vol pour vous faire un câlin, plaisanta-t-elle en montant à son tour le Dracaufeu qui se redressa. C'est si romantique une balade à dos de Dracaufeu...

– Tu devrais plutôt t'accrocher parce que ça va vite, rétorquai-je lorsque Flamme me prit dans ses bras. On part quand vous voulez.

Je fermai les yeux et essayai de ne penser à rien mais le cri d'Ondine me rappela vite à la réalité. Le fait de sentir mes pieds suspendu dans le vide ne m'aidait pas des masses non plus. L'adolescente appréciait beaucoup le voyage apparemment. Si bien que Safran dut se charger de diriger le Dracaufeu même si elle ne devait pas avoir beaucoup de souvenirs de sa localisation exacte. Lorsque Flamme me posa à l'entrée du cimetière, mes jambes ne me portaient plus. Je pensais que ma peur partirait après quelques vols, il fallait croire que non. Cela n'échappa pas à Ondine :

– Ça va ? Tu... as eu peur ? Mince, c'est pour ça que tu montes pas sur le dos alors ! Désolée de t'avoir fait subir ça !

– Ça ira, mentis-je. Je commence à prendre l'habitude. Et s'il faut voler pour que je puisse récupérer Paras sans problème, je veux bien le supporter.

– Tu dis ça comme si je t'avais fait du chantage... Si j'avais su, je n'aurais pas proposé.

– Excuse-le, s''immisça Safran. Il n'est pas très content après les vols avec Flamme.

– Non, je comprends, répondit alors la Championne en me regardant dans les yeux avec un sourire. Alors chercher ton Pokémon.

Je répondis positivement et elle me demanda la Deathball que je lui devais. Elle les stockait dans la cabane implantée dans le cimetière et elle devait également aller y chercher une pelle pour déterrer celle de Paras. Je m'exécutai et elle me remercia avant de partir. Elle ressortit avec l'outil à la main et demanda :

– Tu peux t'en charger ? Tu te rappelles laquelle c'est ?

Je hochai la tête en prenant la pelle qu'elle me tendait. Aucun risque que j'oublie quelle tombe était celle de Paras. La terre n'offrit absolument aucune résistance lorsque je l'arrachais du sol et ma pelle toucha rapidement la boule noire. Je la ramassai et l'essuyai pour voir mon Pokémon à l'intérieur. C'était bien lui, ces couleurs orangées ne pouvaient appartenir à un Pokémon d'Ondine. Je rebouchai le trou désormais inutile et retournai vers les filles qui attendaient près du Pokémon Feu.

– Merci beaucoup Ondine... De l'avoir gardé jusqu'à maintenant.

– C'est quand même à cause de moi qu'il est mort, me rappela-t-elle tristement.

– Je peux en dire autant de ton Staross, soufflai-je en tournant mon regard vers le cimetière. Encore désolé pour ça.

– Ce genre de choses arrive. C'est notre responsabilité d'assumer les choix que l'on a fait et toutes nos erreurs. Retournons à Azuria. À pied.

– On ira plus vite en volant, proposai-je d'un air que je voulais insouciant. On te dépose en ville et on repart aussitôt. On a une longue route à faire et la journée commence juste.

– Vous allez où maintenant ?

– Parmanie.

– Oui, c'est pas à côté. J'accepte ton offre alors, allons-y.

Elle partit d'abord ranger la pelle et referma la cabane à clé. Nous nous installâmes à nouveau sur le Dracaufeu qui n'avait sans doute rien compris à notre discussion. Il n'était pas là à ce moment-là, il n'avait connu ni Flouz, ni Paras.

Nous déposâmes Ondine à son Arène et nous prîmes congé après une mini conversation d'adieu. Flamme décolla alors et fonça vers Carmin sur Mer. Nous survolâmes la totalité de la Route 5 quand soudain :

– Vous ! Sur le Dracaufeu !

La voix était masculine et amplifiée à l'aide d'une mégaphone. Elle provenait d'un homme accompagné d'une vingtaine d'autres sur le toit du bâtiment séparant Safrania et la Route 5. Je compris leurs intentions, nous ne risquions rien normalement malgré le fait qu'ils semblaient armés. Flamme s'arrêta sous ordres de Safran et nous restâmes en stand-by.

– L'accès à Safrania est interdit aux non-résidents ! Si vous êtes l'un d'entre eux, veuillez passer par en-dessous, sinon, partez ! Nous n'hésiterons pas à tirer si vous vous approchez davantage !

Je n'eus rien besoin de dire pour que Flamme commence à perdre de l'altitude, Safran s'en chargea pour moi. Ils étaient trop loin pour que l'on puisse communiquer, obéir restait notre seule option. Tant pis, nous allions devoir réemprunter le souterrain. Je demandai à Safran de remettre Flamme en sécurité puisqu'ils nous pointaient toujours de leurs armes. Ils le feraient sans doute jusqu'à ce que nous disparaissions de leur vue. Ils étaient vraiment à cran apparemment. Peut-être nous avaient-ils même menacés ainsi sans que nous le sachions lorsque nous nous étions dirigés vers Safrania la première fois... J'avais l'impression que nous ne passerons pas si facilement. Fallait-il vraiment que je ramène une simple bouteille d'eau à un garde pour qu'il me laisse accéder à la ville ? Il faudrait que je tente lorsque nous aurons finis nos affaires à Parmanie. Je n'avais plus d'autre choix même si cela pouvait sembler stupide de n'importe quel point de vue.

* * *

_Et voilà pour le détour. Retour au scénario de base ! (ou bien...)_

_D'ailleurs, pour ceux qui connaissent le Kanto uniquement avec Vert Feuille et Rouge Feu, sachez que dans les versions de base, il n'y avait pas besoin d'aller chercher du Thé dans le Manoir Céladon pour le garde. N'importe quelle boisson du distributeur de Céladopole suffisait.(je lui prenais toujours l'Eau Fraîche parce que c'était la moins chère, bwahaha)_


	47. Un insecte redoutable

De nouveaux combattants plus puissants avaient pris place sur la Route 6. Cela nous ralentissait grandement mais j'étais plutôt enchanté de ce challenge supplémentaire quelque part. Les duels me donnaient même l'occasion de voir des Pokémon plutôt rares tel un Élektek que Sakdoss eut assez de mal à battre malgré son avantage et un Scarabrute qui me coûta plusieurs Potions lorsque Sonate le vainquit enfin. Nous voyions la fin de la route lorsqu'une dresseuse de la catégorie 'Scout' s'avança vers nous armé, apparemment d'une unique Pokéball.

– C'est un boulot pour Flamme, déclarai-je à Safran avant qu'il n'arrive à portée de voix.

Ember avait déjà eu son combat éprouvant contre un Roucoups, je préférai la laisser se reposer..

– Oui, acquiesça Safran en regardant le dresseur.

Elle avait fini par comprendre qu'à part quelques exceptions, les habits des dresseurs en disaient long sur leur équipe. Elle s'avança alors vers lui et accepta son défi avant de libérer son Dracaufeu sans même attendre que son adversaire ne relâche le sien. Cette confiance en elle était une erreur, l'adolescente au chapeau de paille sourit avant de déclarer :

– Ça promet d'être intéressant...

Elle libéra alors son Pokémon qui, à mon grand soulagement, se révéla tout de même être un insecte. Un Pokémon si petit que je dus plisser les yeux pour l'apercevoir. Une petite chenille verte se tenait face à l'énorme dragon de feu. Le Chenipan couina fortement son nom et Safran se tourna vers moi :

– Il est très confiant... Je dois m'en faire ?

– Il ne devrait avoir que Charge et Sécrétion, lui confiai-je. Ça ne devrait pas être un problème.

J'étais incapable de me rappeler si Chenipan pouvait apprendre des attaques par CT. Je n'avais même jamais eu l'occasion de faire cela au vu de la vitesse à laquelle il évoluait. Son excès de confiance face à un Dracaufeu indiquait qu'il était d'un niveau supérieur mais pour quelle raison entraîner un Chenipan plutôt que le laisser devenir un Papilusion ? L'effet de surprise peut-être ? Mais le don de Safran avait eu raison de celle-ci, il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème.

– C'est bon ? s'enquit la scout. Tu es prête ?

Safran acquiesça de vive voix et le match débuta. Flamme commença à disperser ses flammèches sur le chemin de terre pour qu'elles encerclent l'insecte. Malgré tous ses efforts, le Dracaufeu n'avait pas encore réussi à effectuer son attaque Lance-Flamme ce qui faisait que, pour l'instant, Ember avait la meilleure puissance de feu du groupe. Mais ce problème n'était que mineur dans cette situation. Le Chenipan était à présent encerclé par les flammes et le moindre contact lui ferait très mal. Seule m'inquiétait sa dresseuse qui continuait de sourire comme si elle maîtrisait la situation. L'idée qu'elle veuille la mort de son partenaire m'effleura mais je préférai la mettre de côté.

Les flammes léchaient presque l'insecte lorsque sa dresseuse réagit enfin :

– Maintenant Chenipan. Sécrétion !

Je ne vis pas le tir. En moins d'une seconde, toute la bouche de Flamme était emprisonnée dans de la toile. Un gros cocon s'était formé devant ses yeux et il y porta ses griffes immédiatement. Un fil unique reliait encore la boule blanchâtre à son créateur.

– Rétraction ! hurla la dresseuse de l'insecte.

La petite bestiole utilisa son fil comme la chaîne d'un grappin pour se propulser vers sa cible et le frappa rapidement avant de retomber sur le sol. Safran hurla d'utiliser Flammèche pour brûler ce qu'il avait autour de la bouche mais le dragon semblait incapable d'ouvrir la gueule pour ce faire. Safran lui ordonna même d'essayer avec ses narines comme il crachait parfois de la fumée avec mais rien ne changea. La scout continua ses ordres :

– Et maintenant Croch'Patte !

Le Chenipan attacha les deux jambes de Flamme et tira d'un coup pour le faire tomber lourdement sur le sol. Sa dresseuse lui ordonna alors un dernier coup :

– Attaque Lassocrétion !

La technique consistait à envelopper entièrement son adversaire et utiliser un fil les reliant pour le faire passer par dessus lui. Voir un Chenipan faire cela à un Dracaufeu, cette scène avait quelque chose d'incroyable. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que ce Pokémon ait tant de force. Safran hurla alors à son Pokémon d'utiliser Frénésie. Dans cette situation je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Peut-être une tentative désespérée ? Toujours était-il qu'il n'y eu aucune réaction de la part du dragon.

Flamme s'écrasait pour la troisième fois sur le sol alors que le Chenipan jouait avec lorsque j'aperçus que le cocon dans lequel il était commençait à émettre une fumée noire. Je crus comprendre. Le Chenipan avait pu étouffer les attaques Feu du Dracaufeu en lui bloquant la bouche mais celle sur sa queue était toujours libre. Lors de sa quatrième rencontre avec le sol, le cocon se mit à brûler rapidement pour libérer la créature piégée à l'intérieur dans les airs. Flamme dégagea ses ailes et revint se poser près de sa dresseuse. Je remarquai alors que la flamme sur sa queue était d'une taille monumentale. Presque aussi grosse que lui et atteignait son cou sans problème, je sentis la température augmenter juste en la fixant. Le Pokémon en lui-même, par contre, avait du mal à rester debout.

– J'avais pourtant fait attention à ce que la queue ne touche pas le cocon, se plaignit la scout.

– Elle ne la touchait pas, expliqua Safran. Je pensais que c'était le cas au début mais c'est pour ça que j'ai utilisé Frénésie. La flamme augmente en taille et lui en force à chaque coup reçu.

– Je vois, c'était bien pensé. Mais maintenant que je sais ça, il me suffit juste de recommencer.

– Non... répondit Safran en tendant sa Pokéball vers Flamme et en le rappelant à l'intérieur.

– Tu abandonnes ? Ou tu changes de Pokémon peut-être ? Tu sais que si tu le fais, j'ai le droit de te porter un coup qu'il sera obligé de subir ?

Elle me regarda immédiatement et je hochai la tête en me disant que ça collait aux combats du jeu.

– Il y autre chose que je doive savoir ? s'informa alors la fillette.

– Pas vraiment, répondit son adversaire. Juste que ton Pokémon est libre d'attaquer dès le premier coup reçu et que tu peux réutiliser ton Dracaufeu pendant ce match puisqu'il n'a pas été déclaré hors-combat.

Elle soupira alors et rangea sa Pokéball avant d'en prendre une autre.

– Désolée Sonate... murmura-t-elle en la libérant pour ensuite lui ordonner. Tu es obligé de te prendre une attaque avant de pouvoir ré-attaquer, ce sont les règles.

– Dou !

– Tu n'as pas non plus le droit de te protéger avec une attaque comme Boul'Armure non plus, précisa la dresseuse du Chenipan.

Cela me semblait un peu bizarre mais c'était toujours la même chose. Changer de Pokémon pendant une manche, c'était accepter les conséquences de ce choix. Si personne ne l'avait fait devant moi jusqu'à présent, il y avait bien une raison.

– Doudou ! répondit Sonate comme pour dire 'même pas peur'.

Elle avait pourtant du voir le combat depuis l'intérieur de sa Pokéball et savait donc à quel point son ennemi était redoutable.

– Reprenons dans ce cas. Chenipan, Sécrétion.

Comme prévu, elle n'allait pas laisser passer cette chance. Sonate ferma juste les yeux et se laissa envelopper en entière. D'après ce que j'avais compris, elle aurait eu le droit de contre-attaquer dès que le premier fil l'aurait touché pourtant. Son adversaire n'en resta pas là car la scout ordonna une nouvelle fois l'attaque Lassocrétion. Le cocon était une petite boule sans doute bien moins lourde pour le Chenipan mais qui profitait pourtant d'une durée de chute raccourcie, le poids plume de Sonate n'étant d'aucune aide à celle-ci. La boule de fils bougea pourtant rapidement sur elle-même. D'après l'ordre de Safran, elle était en train de faire sa Boul'Armure mais tout ce que je pouvais voir était une boule de fils tournant sur elle-même autour de la Rondoudou faisant voler quelques fils à cause de sa vitesse de rotation. Au final, seule une sphère blanche compacte resta autour de Sonate et, même si on ne l'apercevait toujours pas, on se doutait que l'attaque de l'adversaire ne faisait que lui offrir une armure supplémentaire. C'étaient quand même de fils capables d'enchaîner un Dracaufeu. Pas un cri ne se fit entendre lors de la première confrontation de Sonate avec le sol.

– Maintenant Sonate, Berceuse !

Je me rendis compte que le cocon ne faisait pas que protéger la Rondoudou mais également résonner sa voix. Le match était gagné. Chenipan attaqua sous ordre de sa dresseuse mais ne parvint qu'à faire rouler la boule, n'interrompant nullement le chant. Je la regardai alors, et vis qu'elle semblait épuisé. Je me tournai vers Safran pour voir qu'elle avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes. Et ce mal de crâne... Non... Sonate ne parvenait pas à viser sa cible. Safran tomba à terre, son adversaire aussi. J'étais encore debout quand je perdis connaissance.

– C'est un peu tôt pour venir ici, non ? ricana le gamin à qui j'avais volé le corps.

Je dormais bel et bien apparemment.

– T'es de meilleure humeur, on dirait, commentai-je. Tu as un œil sur l'extérieur d'ici ?

– Toujours. Tu veux savoir si vous allez être dévorés par des Pokémon sauvages ?

– C'est une façon élégante de voir les choses...

– Qu'est-ce que je vais pouvoir te demander en échange ? se questionna-t-il.

– Ce serait bête pour toi aussi que ton corps meure, non ? rétorquai-je.

– Yup, mais s'il arrive quelque chose à ta Safran, faut aussi que tu sois au courant. Et là, je te dirais rien si un type louche avait décidé de l'embarquer pendant que vous dormez.

– Dis-moi ce que tu veux de moi, à part ma mémoire bien sûr, répondis-je malgré la faible chance que cela arrive avec la mentalité des habitants du Pokémonde.

– La vie de Safran ne vaut même pas ce petit sacrifice ? sourit-il.

– Je n'ai aucune preuve qu'elle soit en danger mais elle le sera à coup sûr si tu modifies mon corps à ta guise. Je ne prendrai pas ce risque. Et puis, s'il y a un danger, je peux compter sur Ember pour nous protéger, elle est douée pour s'enfuir de sa Pokéball.

Il se tut puis éclata de rire avant de s'expliquer.

– C'est à peu près ce qu'il se passe. Un type essaie de vous ramener au Centre et ta Goupix l'agresse. Elle a libéré la Rondoudou d'ailleurs. Tu connais bien tes Pokémon.

– Tu me dévoiles tout maintenant ?

Il me répondit d'un sourire et j'enchaînai :

– Enfin, dans ce cas, vaut mieux que je me réveille.

– Ça va pas être si simple, tu viens de te prendre une attaque Berceuse quand même.

– Et ? Je peux pas faire comme d'habitude ?

– Si, mais ton corps est fatigué. Ça te permettra juste de passer le temps plus vite jusqu'à ton réveil et... Oh, il y a du nouveau. Ton Tortank est aussi sorti et l'homme commence à prendre peur.

C'était irritant d'entendre ce genre de choses et de ne rien pouvoir y faire. Surtout que la situation avait surtout l'air de l'amuser. Je l'invitai à poursuivre et il dit après un soupir :

– Pas besoin de te forcer, tu risques d'être réveillé dans pas longtemps.

Je voulus lui demander des réponses mais une musique familière m'enveloppa. Je me sentis alors décoller et le soleil heurta mes yeux d'un coup. Je me redressai d'un coup et regardai dans tous les sens pour avoir un aperçu rapide de la situation. L'homme dont parlait Red était un immense gaillard et sa tenue était comme s'il avait écrit 'J'ai des Pokémon Roche' sur son front. Il tenait entre ses grosses mains la Pokéflûte et Tortank lui faisait face. L'homme lui rendit la flûte que la tortue vint me tendre dans un 'Tank' joyeux.

– Merci Tortank, bien joué. Et désolé pour vos blessures.

Les sorties forcées des Pokéballs étaient toujours aussi douloureuses apparemment. Les marques sur le corps de Tortank étaient bien plus nombreuses que celles d'Ember. Les deux filles et le Chenipan étaient également réveillés, de plus comme me l'avait dit Red, Sonate était bien dépourvue de sécrétions. Il pouvait bien voir à l'extérieur quand j'étais endormi, ce n'était pas du bluff.

– Ça ira les petits ? demanda le montagnard sans lâcher Ember du regard.

– Oui, lui répondis-je. Merci beaucoup pour votre aide, ça aurait pu être dangereux.

– Mais comment vous avez réussi un coup pareil ?

– Une attaque Berceuse qui a mal tourné... répondis-je avant d'entendre Safran s'excuser à la dresseuse derrière moi.

– Bah, si tout va bien maintenant, je vais y aller. Vous avez l'air en plein milieu d'un match en plus.

– Attendez ! l'appelai-je avant d'empoigner ma carte dresseur. Hum... Deux mille.

L'argent apparut dans ma main et je le tendis à l'homme.

– Pour vous remercier.

Je n'avais aucune idée du montant duquel j'aurais pu me débarrasser pour être le plus honnête. Deux mille pouvait être énorme comme trop peu. En voyant qu'il hésitait, je demandai :

– Ce n'est pas assez ?

– Bien au contraire, c'est trop. Cela me gêne.

– Vous nous avez sauvé la vie. Si des Pokémon sauvages étaient passés, on ne serait pas là à discuter. Veuillez accepter.

– Dans ce cas... dit-il faiblement en prenant les liasses.

Il était vraiment gêné. Il était vrai que pour lui, il avait juste soufflé dans un faux instrument. Il ne pensait peut-être pas mériter une récompense. Mais bon, à chaque fois que j'aidais quelqu'un, il me récompensait, pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas en faire de même ? Les gens d'ici étaient bien trop gentils, repensai-je en soupirant. Dans mon monde, les gens nous auraient plutôt fait les poches et seraient partis. Il avait trois Pokéballs à la ceinture et sans doute le même niveau que celui des autres dresseurs de cette Route. Vaincre Ember aurait pu être largement possible.

Je me tournai vers les deux filles et l'une était en train de demander à l'autre :

– Si ton attaque avait marché comme il faut, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait après ?

– Je pense que j'aurais à nouveau changé sur Flamme. J'aurais eu l'avantage puisque ton Chenipan n'aurait pas pu attaquer le premier...

– Tu vois ? C'est pour ça que je m'avoue vaincue. Chenipan a déjà battu une équipe de quatre Pokémon à lui seul et tu as réussi en deux. Il nous faut nous entraîner davantage.

– Mais...

– Non, n'en dis pas plus. Tiens, prends mon argent. Ce fut un bon match et une expérience intéressante. C'était très satisfaisant pour moi.

Elle lui força des billets dans les mains et ils s'ajoutèrent immédiatement à sa carte dresseur personnelle. La scout partit ensuite en courant vers la Route 6 en nous souhaitant bonne continuation, Chenipan à sa suite. Safran rappela sa Pokémon et s'avança vers moi :

– Désolée...

– On a au moins appris qu'il ne fallait pas utiliser Berceuse quand elle ne pouvait pas voir sa cible.

– Non, c'était à cause de la résonance dans le cocon d'après elle. Même sans voir, elle devrait pouvoir choisir sa cible. Mais... Tu ne m'avais pas dit que les Chenipan n'avaient que deux attaques ? me reprocha-t-elle.

– C'est le cas. C'étaient juste différentes utilisations de l'attaque Sécrétion simplement. Je ne pensais pas ça possible. Elle a inventé les noms.

– Je vois...

– Pix !

Je me tournai vers la petite voix qui m'appelait et croisait le regard d'une Goupix apparemment pas contente. Je me penchai vers elle, posai une main sur sa tête et déclarai :

– Merci de nous avoir protégé pendant qu'on dormait. Mais essaie plutôt de voir si les gens sont méchants avant de les attaquer la prochaine fois. Il voulait juste nous aider.

– Goupix ! s'exclama-t-elle en frottant sa tête contre ma main avant d'apercevoir que Tortank et Safran la regardaient.

Elle sauta en arrière en me grognant et Safran me traduisit :

– Elle t'a d'abord dit 'D'accord' puis elle t'a demandé de ne pas la toucher.

Je souris en la regardant en sachant qu'elle n'en pensait pas un mot et la rappelai dans sa Pokéball après l'avoir remerciée une nouvelle fois. Tortank eut droit au même traitement et nous continuâmes notre route.

La fille au Chenipan fut la dernière dresseuse de la route car nous arrivâmes à Carmin sur Mer. Nous utilisâmes alors Flamme pour nous déplacer plus rapidement dans la ville et la Route 11 nous ouvrit ses portes. Le dresseur qui attendait à son entrée utilisa un Arbok dont Sakdoss se débarrassa sans réelle difficulté. Cette route s'était également renouvelée en dresseurs bien que je ne les avais pas tous affrontés à notre premier passage. Cette traversée fut donc très longue, même les Sabelette sauvages venaient nous attaquer quand il n'y avait plus de dresseur. Tortank était une protection efficace contre eux et nous accompagnait donc librement. Sa vue empêcha même quelques dresseurs de venir à notre rencontre étrangement. Peut-être une histoire de faiblesse de type ?

C'était la fin d'après-midi lorsque nous atteignîmes le poste de garde qui séparait la Route 11 de la 12. Avions-nous vraiment combattu toute la journée ? Nos Pokémon ne montraient pas de signes de fatigue mais nous n'étions pas dans ce cas. Les pauses que nous avions faites n'étaient que trop rares et courtes et nos jambes nous le rappelaient. Pourtant, la route était encore longue jusqu'à Parmanie, mais je n'avais aucune envie de retourner sur mes pas. La première chose que je demandai au garde du bâtiment fut donc :

– C'est possible de dormir ici cette nuit ?

– Nous ne sommes pas équipés pour, tu devrais retourner au Centre Pokémon de Carmin sur Mer tant qu'il ne fait pas nuit.

– Oui, mais les dresseurs de la Route 11 nous ralentissent et impossible de les éviter, expliquai-je. Demain, ce sera la même chose et il sera tard lorsque nous arriverons ici même si nous partons tôt.

– Vous allez à Parmanie ?

Je hochai la tête et il dit :

– Je peux rien pour vous mais au sud de la Route 12, il y a un vieil homme qui a une maison. J'ai entendu certains dresseurs dire qu'il les avait hébergés une nuit alors qu'ils rentraient de Parmanie justement. Vous pouvez toujours tenter.

La maison du Pêcheur ? Je n'en voyais pas d'autres sur cette route-là... Il devait nous offrir la Méga Canne donc, c'était sans doute quelqu'un de généreux.

– Merci beaucoup. On va faire ça.

– Alala, se plaignit-il. Je suis pas censé pouvoir reporter les conversations des gens qui passent normalement, mais puisque tu as libéré la voie... C'est à droite en sortant, faudra marcher un peu par contre.

Je le remerciai une fois de plus et nous franchîmes la porte. À l'extérieur, il y avait la place qu'occupait le Ronflex et deux pontons qui partaient des deux côtés. Nous empruntâmes celui à notre droite puisque l'autre nous ramènerait à Lavanville. La Route fut longue est inintéressante jusqu'à ce que nous vîmes la maison en question. La nuit était presque tombée et une mélodie s'élevait dans l'air. En nous rapprochant, je pus entendre qu'il s'agissait d'une guitare électrique et que la voix d'un homme l'accompagnait. L'homme en question faisant face à la mer, des fils reliaient sa guitare à un Voltorbe et un Électrode dont l'énergie électrique éclairait les alentours.

– Surtout, on ne le dérange pas, chuchotai-je à Safran me rappelant qu'il était un dresseur voulant également nous affronter.

Ni le terrain, ni la luminosité n'était à mon avantage. Safran avait du remarquer cela également car elle avait sorti Sonate qui lança son attaque Flash pour allumer notre route. Elle ne m'avait sans doute pas entendu car elle me sourit et dit :

– On verra mieux comme ça !

La musique s'était arrêtée et le dresseur s'était tourné vers nous, mais comment pouvais-je la réprimander si elle affichait un sourire pareil ? Je ne pus que la remercier avant que le dresseur aux deux similis de Pokéballs nous demanda :

– Vous écoutiez ma chanson ? Comment vous l'avez trouvé ? Oh, un Rondoudou ! dit-il en se précipitant vers notre source de lumière et de la soulever. Trop mignon !

Il avait de très longs cheveux longs noirs et une tête assez carrée lui donnant plus une apparence de loubard qu'autre chose. Il semblait pourtant émerveillé par la petite boule rose que lui rendait son affection en couinant joyeusement son nom en bougeant les bras.

– Elle s'appelle Sonate, lui présenta Safran. Euh, vous êtes l'homme qui vit dans cette maison ?

– Nan, du tout Mam'zelle. Il est dedans, il m'héberge juste quelque temps parce que la mer me donne plein d'inspiration pour mes chansons. Vous êtes dresseurs ? Vous devriez lui demander de vous prendre aussi, il a encore des chambres libres. Venez, je vous accompagne.

Plutôt direct. Il ne nous avait même pas laissé la chance de refuser. Enfin, c'était ce que nous voulions donc je ne dis rien. Il garda Sonate dans ses bras en lui répétant à quel point elle était mignonne et la Rondoudou semblait aux anges. Les deux Pokémon Électrique à ses pieds discutaient entre eux et Safran me dit que le jeune homme avait apparemment un faible pour les Pokémon mignon.

Il ouvrit la porte et cria :

– Yo, l'papi !

Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant qu'un homme de la cinquantaine n'apparaisse et réponde :

– Qui y a l'jeunot ?

– Des invités. Ils doivent dormir ici pour la nuit, ça se peut ?

– Mmm. Ça dépend, répondit-il en se rapprochant vivement de nous. Z'aimez la pêche ?

Je ne m'attendais pas à voir cette réplique sortir de nulle part. Dans le jeu, il fallait juste répondre positivement pour obtenir la canne à pêche mais peut-être était-ce notre nuit que nous jouions sur cette question. Pendant que je réfléchissais, Safran répondit :

– Euh... Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'essayer mais...

– Jamais eu l'occaz ?! répéta-il. Boudih, c'est pas croyable ! Vous dormez ici cette nuit ! Demain matin, je vous enseigne l'art de la pêche. Venez, j'vais vous montrer votre chambre.

J'avais trouvé un hébergement pour la nuit sans avoir à prononcer le moindre mot, ce monde m'étonnera toujours. Le jeune musicien nous affirma alors :

– Bah, tout est arrangé au final. Je retourne chanter un peu, on devrait se revoir demain pour la pêche du matin.

– Dou ! Dou !

– Ah oui, désolé, lui répondit-il en la libérant. Retourne avec ta dresseuse. On se revoit demain !

Il fit un petit signe à Sonate et quitta la maison suivi par ses deux Pokémon toujours connectés à la guitare qu'il avait glissé dans son dos pour prendre la Rondoudou.. J'avais la désagréable sensation d'être invisible depuis quelques minutes. Nous suivîmes alors le vieil homme vers la chambre qu'il nous proposait. Une chambre très vaste avec uniquement des lits superposés dans un coin, il nous expliqua brièvement que c'était la chambre de ses deux frères qui étaient partis chercher d'autres coins de pêche et avaient fini par s'installer ailleurs. À Carmin sur Mer et à Parmanie s'ils étaient les deux maîtres pêcheurs qui donnaient la Canne et la Super Canne. Ils nous laissa ensuite seuls sans que nous n'ayons une chance de le remercier. Je regardai Safran et nous commençâmes à rire. Que nous voulions rester ou non, nous n'avions plus vraiment le choix apparemment. Lorsque nous fûmes plus ou moins calmés, Safran me demanda :

– Tu crois que ça va être bien la pêche ? Tu as déjà essayé ?

– Non, pas vraiment... On verra demain ce que ça donne.

La pêche, je connaissais un peu. Mais dans un monde où tout ce qui mordait à notre ligne essayait de nous dévorer, c'était une autre histoire. La fillette hocha la tête avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Nous libérâmes ensuite tous nos Pokémon bien que nous n'en n'ayons pas eu la permission et Safran finit par déclarer :

– Ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas vu Blue...

– Blue ? demandai-je. Pourquoi tu penses à lui tout à coup ?

– Ben... La dernière fois, il avait vraiment l'air de vouloir te dire quelque chose, je pensais qu'on le reverrait. Enfin, je pensais pas qu'à lui, se justifia-t-elle en rougissant me croyant sans doute jaloux. Mais aussi à Karen ou même Gray. Je me demande ce qu'ils deviennent...

– Oui... énonçai-je simplement.

Pour Blue, je ne me faisais pas de souci. Je le verrai à la Sylphe quand il serait temps. Pour les deux autres, je n'en avais aucune idée. J'espérai juste voir Gray bientôt pour qu'il m'annonce de vive voix la mort de la connasse qui avait tué Cyan.

– Ton don ne te dit pas ce qu'ils deviennent ? insista-t-elle.

– Ce don ne fait pas de moi un dieu, répondis-je doucement. Malheureusement.

Elle hocha lentement la tête et nous nous tûmes. Nos Pokémon avaient trouvé un nouveau jeu. Sakdoss lançait son os et le premier qui l'attrapait gagnait. La plupart des mauvais coups était permis apparemment car ce que je voyais n'étais pas très réglo. Entre Tortank qui effectuait presque une attaque Plaquage en se jetant sur l'os en vol et Sonate qui rebondissait sur les autres en les poussant vers le sol. Seuls Nina et Flamme ne jouaient pas et discutaient de je ne savais quoi en les regardant.

– Je pensais que tu tenais trop à ton os pour laisser quelqu'un d'autre y toucher, dis-je au Osselait.

– Selait ! me répondit-il en réceptionnant l'os que lui envoyait Sonate depuis l'autre bout de la pièce.

– C'est un entraînement pour l'attaque dont tu lui as parlé.

– Je vois. Content de voir que tu prends ça à cœur. Fais de ton mieux.

– Osselait !

– Il dit qu'il vise bien mieux mais qu'il ne comprend pas comment il est censé le faire revenir, me traduisit une nouvelle fois Safran.

– Désolé, je peux pas t'aider sur ce coup-là. Je sais juste que tu en es capable et que ça te viendra lorsque tu deviendras plus fort. Par contre, criai-je au groupe. Faites attention à ne pas vous blesser, il n'y a pas de Centres Pokémon dans le coin et ce doit être la route la plus bondée de dresseurs que l'on s'apprête à franchir.

Ils me répondirent tous en même temps sans même me regarder. Je soupirai en les voyant continuer à jouer au maximum de leurs capacités, ils ne comptaient pas tenir compte de mon avertissement.

Vint l'heure de se coucher. Je demandai donc à Safran :

– Tu prends celui du haut ou du bas ?

– On peut pas dormir ensemble ? me demanda-t-elle avec l'un de ses regards les plus adorables.

– Pas cette fois, répondis-je malgré tout. Les lits sont un peu trop petits pour ça.

– Je vais dormir seule ?

– Tu as toujours tes... ta Pokémon... corrigeai-je en voyant Nina et Flamme au fond de la salle.

– Sonate préfère dormir avec toi, elle finira par te rejoindre pendant la nuit.

Elle n'avait pas tort. Sonate finissait toujours par être sur moi ou non loin.

– Pas cette fois, dis-je en regardant ladite Pokémon. Tu resteras avec Safran cette nuit, hein ?

– Dou ! accepta-t-elle sans la moindre hésitation.

– Pix !

– Lait !

Je regardai les deux autres et crus pouvoir les traduire par 'moi aussi'. Ils s'étaient exprimés en même temps et m'avaient regardé après coup. Je hochai la tête en souriant et déclarai sans attendre confirmation :

– Oui, allez-y tous. Tortank restera bien à mon chevet.

– Tor...

Je crus ressentir de la négation dans cette simple syllabe.

– T'es plus un gamin, il a dit.

– Merci du soutien, ris-je en tentant de ne pas réagir au fait qu'il était au courant pour mon âge réel lorsqu'il avait dit ça.

– Tu en veux un avec toi au final ? Prends celui que tu veux.

Les trois me regardèrent en même temps, sans doute désireux de connaître qui je préférai du lot, puisque c'était de cela qu'il s'agissait. Malgré moi, mon regard se porta sur Ember. Non, je ne pouvais pas faire de différence dans l'équipe.

– Prends-les tous, dis-je alors. Comme Tortank l'a dit, je suis plus un gamin...

Safran hocha la tête sans me sembler convaincue par mes dires et choisit le lit du haut. Sakdoss et Sonate partirent à sa suite alors qu'Ember venait sur mes genoux. Je la caressai et lui dis :

– Allez, monte aussi. Bonne nuit.

– Pix, répondit-elle en me léchant brièvement la main et de partir.

Je m'allongeai finalement en fixant les trois gros Pokémon qui restaient au sol. Nina était allongée sur le ventre et sa tête était posée sur la carapace ventrale d'un Tortank qui étalait tous ses membres. Flamme était juste à côté, en boule, et les éclairait légèrement. Je fermai finalement les yeux, me tournai de l'autre côté pour que la flamme du Dracaufeu ne me gêne pas et attendis le sommeil...

* * *

_Oui, un Chenipan peut battre un Dracaufeu ! Inutile d'essayer d'oublier cette scène ^^_

_Et oui, Sonate les a tous endormis... Le pire, c'est que c'était justement pour éviter une scène comme ça qu'elle ne connaissait pas Berceuse au début._

_Tout ça pour dire, vive les Montagnards, maintenant, je m'en veux presque de tuer tous vos Onix d'un seul coup tout le temps._


End file.
